


Undertale - Redemption

by Coykoi89



Series: Undertale - Redemption [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chara Redemption, Don't Like Don't Read, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Human/Monster Romance, I don't think it's considered smut anyway..., Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, NO FONTCEST, No Incest, No Smut, Please be nice, Shipping, Slow Build, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 198,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: What happens when Frisk finds a way to save Asriel and Chara?  What happens in the aftermath of an ultimate pacifist run?  Find out as the monsters go about their new lives as a free society.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all readers! This is a story I have been working on for a while and I finally mustered up enough courage to post it. I apologize ahead of time if anyone takes offense to any content in my work as nothing in this story is meant to hurt anyone in anyway. I wrote this mostly for me so if you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, comments are welcome as well as constructive criticism. Negative criticism will go the way of Dr. Gaster. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> *Disclaimer: Undertale and all canon characters belong to Toby Fox. All AU's belong to their respective creators; none of them are mine save for the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just doing some minor editing on the story. :)

Chara released the body she had been using as a puppet.  Before Frisk could hit the cold stone of the Judgement Hall, Sans caught her mid-air.  He cradled the child as he watched the scene before him in utter confusion.  Chara's spirit and Asriel stood off against each other floating over the two.  "Why have you come here, you idiot?" Chara scoffed.  "You think you can save them?  I'll kill you all no matter what power you think you've gained!"

 "No, I don't want to save just them.  I want to save you too, Sis.  You're my best friend and I refuse to leave you behind again," Asriel reached out and wrapped his arms around his sister.  He tried to stop her the best way he knew how - with MERCY.

"Stop it, you idiot!  I _hate_ you, Asriel!!  I hate you!"  Chara struggled against his embrace, but he only held on tighter.  "You're the reason I ended up in this situation!  Everything is _your_ fault!!  If you had killed them like we planned, things would have been different!"  She began to sob against him while beating her fists on his chest.  "Why, Asriel?!  Why did you betray me like this?!  Why did you betray us all?"

"Killing all of those innocent humans wouldn't have been right.  I'm sorry, Chara.  I never meant to hurt you.  Please, let this rage and hatred go so we can go back to being a family again; so we can be best friends again."

Sans watched, ready for attack, as the black plasma oozing out of Chara's eyes disappeared.  She continued her tantrum trying to break free of Asriel's grip.  Sans turned his attention to an unconscious Frisk while they were distracted.  He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry, kiddo.  I shoulda known somethin' wasn't right.  I promise from now on I won't let anyone hurt ya ever again; not even _me_.  And ya know how much I like makin' promises."  He made a vow and swapped a piece of his soul for hers.  "I will _always_ protect ya, kid.  Just like I promised Tori in the first place."

Slowly, Chara's burning red eyes faded to a natural amber.  She and Asriel made their descent.  Sans prepared himself for a fight as they approached.  "Please relax, comedian.  I don't want to hurt you or Frisk," Chara sighed in defeat.

"Forgive me for bein' skeptical, but ya don't exactly have a clean record for bein' trusted," Sans replied pulling the nearly dead human closer to him.

"Let me set things right then.  Maybe this will help ease your mind."  She opened her locket and pulled out a RESET button.  "This is the master RESET.  As long as it exists, I can RESET whenever and however I like.  Please, take it and destroy it once you reach the surface."

Sans reluctantly took the necklace.  "So this is how ya been manipulatin' the timeline, huh?  How did ya get a hold of somethin' like this?"

"I took it from the Void.  I shouldn't have it, but once I saw how useful it could be I kept it.  Then Frisk came along and took Flowey's ability to diverge from the current timeline and I saw a way to reap vengeance.  I was consumed by hatred and blinded by revenge.  I'm sorry, Sans, for everything I have put you and everyone else through.  Let me fix my mistakes."

"I still have no reason to trust either of you.  Ya both have made my redundant life a special kind of hell."

"Listen, Sans... I know we haven't always gotten along, but we're telling the truth," Asriel spoke up.  "The Chara you see now is my real sister, not the bloodthirsty soul you were fighting before.  I'm not Flowey right now either.  I'm Asriel Dreemurr, Prince of the Monster Kingdom."

"Asriel pulled me out of that darkness by which I was lost.  I'm _okay_ now, I think.  I swear I feel terrible for my actions, and I will do what I must to fix the timeline even if it costs me my existence.  I'm just a spirit, but I'm determined."  Chara joined Sans on the floor and faced him.  He was stricken as he noticed for the first time how much she resembled Frisk.  They could have passed for twins if not for Chara's lighter hair and milky skin tone.  They even had the same amber colored eyes.  "What do you say, comedian?"  She smiled a genuinely warm smile and offered a handshake.

"I must be outta my mind.  Alright, let's get everyone to the surface this time and NO. MORE. RESETS."  Sans reached for her hand and passed right through her.

"Oh my gosh!!  You fell for that!  HAHA!  I'm a spirit, you dingus!  I can't shake hands.  Asriel!  Shake his hand for the both of us."

"Ah geeze.  What have I done..."  Sans groaned as he shook the prince's hand.

"We promise, Sans.  No more RESETS," Asriel and Chara both agreed and he pushed the button one final time.

Frisk awoke in the soft patch of golden flowers.  "What?  What happened?  I didn't RESET," she wondered in confusion.

'No, Asriel did,' Chara's voice whispered in Frisk's head.  'We have a plan to destroy the barrier, set everyone free, and end this vicious cycle of disappointment.'

'Chara?  You're _different_.  What's going on?'

Asriel freed my soul using everything you taught him about kindness and MERCY.  For once, I'm me again thanks to you.'

"That's right!  Howdy, Frisk!" Flowey greeted.  "We have a plan, but we can't do it without you.  Sit a moment and I'll explain."  Flowey went over the details with her.  He told her that Chara would fuse with him and the six other souls to destroy the barrier sacrificing themselves to rectify their misdeeds.  Frisk would have to be the one to lead the monsters out.  "I'll go ahead and talk with Asgore.  You two get up there as quickly as you can."  Flowey then disappeared into the dirt as Toriel rounded the corner.

"Oh!  Hello dear child!  Please, do not be frightened.  I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.  I search the area everyday to see if any humans have fallen down here.  Please, follow me, child."  Toriel gently took Frisk by the hand and led the way.  Chara attached herself and followed them.  After a fond parting with Toriel, Frisk sprinted for the bridge.

"Whoa, human!" a welcomed voice called from behind.  "Where's the fire, kiddo?"

"Sans!" Frisk shouted as she threw her arms around his vertebrae.

"Heya, kiddo.  It's nice to see you too.  Did Flowey tell ya the plan?"

"Yes, we need to get everyone to the gate.  Come on!  Let's find Papyrus!"

"Take it easy, Frisk.  We'll get there.  No need to be in such a 'flurry'.  Hehe!"

"Sans, you lazy bones!  Can you not be excited for once?  We're doing this for the very last time."

"Ya know me, pal.  I'm 'chill' to the bone.  Hehe!  I think I see Paps headed this way.  This should be interestin'."

"I COULD HAVE GUESSED YOU WOULD BE SLACKING OFF, BROTHER!  YOU SHOULD BE AT YOUR POST, NOT FRATERNIZING WITH A HUMAN!" Papyrus scolded.  "WAIT!  A HUMAN?!  SANS!  YOU HAVE CORNERED A REAL HUMAN!  NOW IS MY CHANCE TO CAPTURE IT AND BECOME AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!  OH HAPPY DAY!"

"Take it easy, bro.  I know you're anxious to play with the human, but we have more pressing matters to contend with," Sans replied.

"SANS, WHEN HAS ANYTHING FOR YOU BEEN 'PRESSING' BESIDES YOUR HEAD TO A PILLOW?  OR YOUR FINGER ON THE CHANNEL BUTTON?"

"Hehe!  While I do enjoy my naps, we gotta find everyone and get the kid to Asgore."

"NOW YOUR USING THAT EMPTY SKULL OF YOURS!  I SHALL CAPTURE THIS HUMAN TO PROVE TO UNDYNE AND KING ASGORE THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WORTHY OF A SPOT IN THE ROYAL GUARD."

"That's not what he means, Papyrus.  Look, there will be plenty of time for puzzles and japes on the surface.  But, first, we need to find Alphys and Undyne.  We found a way to destroy the barrier _and_ keep my skin."

"YOU KNOW MY NAME?!  WOWIE!  I  _MUST_ BE GREAT IF HUMANS ON THE SURFACE KNOW OF ME!"

Frisk giggled, "No, Paps.  We're friends in another time.  We've met before."

"AH!  YOU MUST BE ONE OF THOSE ANOMALIES MY BROTHER PRATTLES ON ABOUT IN HIS ROOM WHEN HE DOESN'T THINK I CAN HEAR HIM."

"Ya need to stop eavesdroppin', bro," Sans huffed.

"AND YOU NEED TO STOP HAVING ARGUMENTS WITH YOURSELF.  THE CONVERSATIONS ARE BECOMING A LITTLE ONE-SIDED IF YOU ASK ME."  Frisk giggled again happy to be with her two favorite skeleton monsters.  "HUMAN!  IF YOU TRULY ARE MY FRIEND, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER TO THESE THREE QUESTIONS.  WHAT IS MY PASSION?"

"Cooking!" she answered in delight.

"WOWIE!  THAT'S CORRECT!  WHAT IS MY FAVORITE HOBBY?"

"Puzzles of course."

Papyrus gasped.  "THAT TOO IS CORRECT!  WELL THEN, I DOUBT YOU SHALL GET THIS ONE.  WHAT IS MY FAVORITE FOOD?"

Frisk grinned wide as she answered with confidence.  "Oatmeal with the little dinosaur eggs!"

"THE HUMAN MUST TRULY BE MY FRIEND!  NOT MANY OTHERS KNOW OF MY LOVE FOR OATMEAL."  Papyrus grabbed Frisk up and squeezed her tight.

"I also know you had a small crush on Undyne when you first met her."

"OKAY, HUMAN!  I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TRIVIA FOR NOW!"  He turned a bright orange as he set her back down.  Sans chuckled at the idea of his brother having a romantic interest in _anyone._

"'Eggs'-elent work, kiddo," Sans joked.

"SANS!  THE HUMAN DOESN'T WANT TO BE ANNOYED WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"

"Awe!  But I only wanna 'crack' a few dozen.  Hehe!"

"OH MY GOD!  NO!"  Sans and Frisk both laughed in amusement.  Papyrus failed to share the humor.

"Well, I need to talk with a bush before we leave."

"I'm not familiar with that expression, Sans," Frisk commented.

"It's not an expression.  I'm tellin' Al we're on our way to her lab.  With any luck, she's watchin' her cameras right now."  Locating the nearest camera from his post, Sans had a brief conversation hoping Alphys could hear him.  He grabbed Frisk and his brother and took one of his signature shortcuts to the new lab.  Not wanting to be rude, he only brought them to the door.  Sans knocked, but no answer came.  He opened the door  and called, "Al!... Alphys!"  Still no answer.  Standing at the foot of the stairs leading to her bedroom, he continued.  "Aaalphyyys!  Are ya just 'bone' tired?  Heh!"

"ENOUGH OF YOU INSOLENT PUNS, SANS!" Papyrus scolded.

Sans chuckled as he turned to the elevator accessing the old lab.  "Alphys!  Maybe you're 'buried' in paperwork?  Hehe!"  He glanced at his brother to measure his reaction.  Nothing.  'Huh?  Must have went over his head.  That's a "stretch" for Paps.'  Suddenly he lost his composure at his own joke.

"What's so funny ya bonehead?" Undyne asked as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her neck.

"UNDYNE!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Papyrus asked nervously as he pulled Frisk behind him.

"I had the Hotlands today and you know how much I _love_ the heat.  So, Al said I could take a cold bath at her place since I'm in the area anyway.  Oh, and Papyrus, have you forgotten that you're a skeleton monster?  I can see that human you're guarding."

"WHAT HUMAN?  THIS?  OH, THIS IS MY... COUSIN!  YES, COUSIN!  SHE LIKES TO DRESS UP AND PRETEND TO BE A HUMAN."  He leaned in and whispered, "THIS ONE'S NOT ALL THERE.  LIGHTS ARE ON BUT NO ONE'S HOME IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN."

"Papyrus.  I'm not dumb.  I know you don't have any relatives besides Sans.  Also, I just so happened to catch that whole conversation on the observation cams.  If you two trust this little punk has a way to get us the heck out of here, then I'm in.  I mean, when does shorty trust anyone?"

"You're one to talk," Sans mumbled.  "She who lives in glass bowls shouldn't throw stones.  Where's Al anyway?"

"She and Mettaton went to scavange the dump.  They should be back soon.  Tell me, punk, what makes you think you can tear down that barrier without sacrificing yourself?  Alphys has been trying for years to do do it without a human soul."

"Well, uh... I-I," Frisk began right as Alphys and Mettaton walked in.

"Oh!  I w-wasn't expecting e-everyone to b-be here!" Alphys stuttered.  "And you brought the human?  What's going on?"

"Look, Frisk wants to get to Asgore.  Can we do a Q n' A after we get to the surface?"  Sans suggested knowing Flowey was waiting.  "Gather around.  We're takin' a shortcut."  They all huddled in except for Alphys.  She looked at them and back to her phone hesitantly.  "What's wrong, Al?"

"Y-You go on ahead.  I'll meet you there after I t-take care of something."

"Alright.  'Ketchup' with ya later!"

"SANS!  NO!" Papyrus shouted as they jumped to the throne room.  Asgore was sitting among the flowers drinking a cup of tea.  Flowey patiently stood by with the six souls in their canisters.

"Howdy!" they both greeted.  "And a special hello to you, young child," Asgore addressed Frisk.  "Flowey here has convinced me to give you an opportunity to destroy this gate without further bloodshed.  I do hope you succeed because I rather hate violence."

"Is everyone ready?" Flowey cut in.  "Asgore, if you would be so kind as to open the canisters."  Asgore nodded and reached for the first one, but, in an instant, Sans was forcing the lid down with his magic.  "You wouldn't be thinking about going back on our truce, would you buddy?"

"Why should _you_ be the one to absorb the souls and not Asgore?  I already said I have no reason to trust ya," Sans answered.  Suddenly, a small hand rested on top of his shaking one.  Looking down in surprise, he saw Frisk looking back with pleading honey eyes.

"It's okay, Sans.  I trust him," Frisk said in her small voice.  She squeezed his hand in reassurance as he released his grip.  He sighed in frustration and held her little hand protectively.  Asgore released the souls for Flowey to become Omega Flowey.

"Are you ready, Sis?" Flowey called for the girl no one but he and Frisk could see.  In a brilliant flash.  Flowey became Asriel the god of hyperdeath once again.  From the doorway, a loud gasp echoed throughout the room.

"Asriel!!" a new voice cried out.  Everyone turned their attention to find Alphys and Toriel standing just inside.  "My child!" Toriel cried as she ran to him.  The crowd stepped aside for Asriel to meet her with open arms.

"Mom!  I'm so sorry!  Chara and I are sorry for putting you and Dad through all this heartache," he told her as he hugged her tight.

"Asriel, the only heartache you brought was in your deaths.  Losing you both nearly destroyed us.  I only wish I could hold Chara as well."  Asgore wrapped himself around the two, his massive arms swallowing them.

"But, she is here.  Chara is the seventh soul.  She's ready to make the necessary sacfrifice to free everyone and save Frisk.  She loves you both and misses us."

"Then stay, my son.  We could be a family again.  We do not require the outside world as long as we have our babies."

"We couldn't do that to everyone else, Mom.  We made a promise we intend to keep.  I'm sorry, but what would that make us if we turned back on our word?"

"I know, my child," Toriel sobbed.  Asriel kissed her forehead and made his way to the barrier.  In a single burst of energy, it disappeared revealing daylight at the end of a tunnel.  Everyone took a deep, excited breath as they emerged together.  Frisk held tight to Sans' and Papyrus' hands stepping into the warm sunshine.  Everyone was in awe at the new scenery before them.  The sky was a lovely blue they had never seen before, and lush greenery stretched far  beyond the mountain.

"Oh my!  This is more beautiful than I ever imagined!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"You did it, punk!  You and Asriel did it!" Undyne shouted as she swung Frisk around and around.  Frisk laughed excited for her friends.

"Thank you, my child, for being so determined in your actions.  You and my other two children have brought a joy to our kingdom I never thought possible," Toriel choked as she hugged Frisk next.  Everyone huddled around her and stared out over the treeline taking in the view.

"Good job, kiddo," Sans whispered.  "I'm sorry I doubted Asriel and Chara, but given the circumstances what else could I do?  Well, I'll keep my promise since they kept theirs.  No use for this thing anyway."  He crushed the RESET button in his hands and scattered the dust to the wind.

"What are we waiting for, darlings?!  Let's get off this rock and into the city!" Mettaton shouted in excitement.  Everyone agreed eager to explore their new surroundings.  As they started towards the path, a small voice called from the mouth of the cave.

"Wait!  Don't leave me behind!" it cried.

Toriel and Asgore whipped around instantly knowing their child's voice.  Asriel shyly stepped into the daylight and waved to the stricken crowd.  "A-Asriel?" Toriel choked.  "Is it really you, my child?  Can this truly be happening?"

"Howdy Momma, Papa!  I'm here!  Really!  I can come home this time."

"Tori!  Our son is home!"  Asgore shouted with glee as he scooped the boy up.  All Toriel could do was cry as she held their baby.  Frisk's sentiment faded when she heard the word "home".  "Asriel, your blue eyes are... why are they amber?!"

"Yeah, about that... Chara was filled with so much determination that part of her essence lingered instead of dissipating.  So, I snatched it up to keep her safe and now we share a body.  Chara is part of me until I can find a way to give her a body of her own.

"So, I have _both_ of my babies?!  Oh what a glorious day this is indeed!"  While they were all distracted with meeting the little prince, Frisk silently told her friends goodbye and slipped down a path into the woods.  She knew in her heart she would never fit into their world.

Alphys and Undyne were fantasizing over all of the new anime they might find while Mettaton left to give an official PA on their arrival to the surface.  Asgore and Toriel had a private discussion on their domestic matters.  Papyrus kept Asriel company while they dangled their legs over the cliff and Sans napped in the warm sun.  It didn't take long for him to notice Frisk's absence.  "Hey kiddo, come enjoy this with me.  This really warms the bones.  Hehe!"  When Frisk didn't answer, he opened a lazy eye to look around.  "Kiddo?"  Silence.  He sat up and scanned the area.  "Frisk!?  Where'd ya go?!  Has anyone seen her?"  Everyone shook their heads  Sans began walking around the immediate area.  They had seen Mettaton leave alone, so they knew she hadn't left with him.  "If this is a game of hide 'n seek, ya win!  Friiiisk!!"

"Are you telling me my child is gone, Sans?!" Toriel asked shakily.

"Where would that punk have ran off to and why?" Undyne asked.  Everyone started calling for little Frisk, but she was already leaving the trail.  Hearing her name in the distance she picked up speed.

'Goodbye, my friends,' Frisk thought as tears welled up in her eyes.  'I can't handle the thought of being a burden on them after they have been so kind.  I promise I'll never forget you guys; my first _true_ friends.'

Meanwhile, everyone formed a search party at the top.  "WHERE COULD THAT HUMAN POSSIBLY HAVE GONE?  AND WITHOUT TELLING THE GREAT PAPYRUS FAREWELL?  YOU DON'T SUPPOSE SHE DISLIKED MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI BUT DIDN'T WANT TO HURT MY FEELINGS AND RAN IN SHAME?!" Papyrus rambled.

"Nah, that's ridiculous, Paps.  Everyone loves your delicious spaghetti," Sans assured him.  "I wonder how she got 'pasta' us.  Heh!"

"S-Surely she wasn't in th-that big of a hurry to-to leave us," Alphys stated hesitantly.

"We should search deeper into the woods!" Undyne suggested.  At the mention, Asgore took up his triton and started for the trail.

"Gori, wait!" Sans stopped him.  "I can find her.  It's too dangerous, as far as we know, for everyone to risk gettin' lost out there.  I will take Pap with me since two skulls are better than one.  Hehe!"

Papyrus leaned over and whispered to Asgore, "SANS MIGHT NOT COME BACK OUT OF THOSE WOODS..."  Sans concentrated on the connection between their two souls and pin-pointed her location.  He snatched Papyrus and brought them to the end of the signal using a shortcut.  He leaped south of the mountain opposite of the city.  They both stood in the middle of the woods surrounded by lush foliage and sturdy trees.  Sans peaked around a tall tree and instantly spotted Frisk sitting by a river in a clearing.  She was a pretty picture curled up on a wide rock with one foot in the water and the sunlight dancing on her chestnut hair.  The brothers exhaled in relief that they had found the human.

"There you are, kiddo," Sans spoke gently trying not to frighten her.  Frisk gasped in surprise and tried to run away.  Sans quickly grabbed her with his magic and set her back on the rock.  "Not so fast, buddy.  It's probably not wise to run on that twisted ankle.  So, ya got everyone in a panic over ya.  What was the big hurry to get away?  I thought we were friends, kiddo."  He joined her on the rock while Papyrus took the other side blocking her in.

"Go away, Sans," Frisk replied curling her knees to her chest.

"HUMAN?  HAVE WE OFFENDED YOU IN SOME WAY?  IT'S SANS' AWFUL PUNS ISN'T IT?  YOU CAN TELL ME," Papyrus urged.

"No, it's nothing anyone has done or not done.  I'm not mad or upset with anybody.  Please, just go.  It's better for everyone this way."  Frisk held back tears as she laid her head on her knees.  Hot tears managed to escape and make their way to the tip of her nose.  Papyrus gave his brother a pleading look not sure what to do.

Sans wrapped his arms around the child and softly told her, "Kid, take it from someone who's pretty transparent, I can see right through ya.  Talk to us, Frisk.  Maybe we can fix it."

She sighed hesitating to answer.  "A misfit human like me doesn't belong in your society.  Look at how close everyone is.  Al and Undyne have each other, Mettaton and Blooky are cousins, Toriel and Asgore have their children back, and you two are brothers who might as well be joined at the hip bone.  I-I..." she choked on her tears.  In the loudest whisper her little voice could manage, she continued.  "I have no one, no friends, no family.  No one.  There, now you know the sad truth.  Poor orphan human, twelve years old and all alone in the world.  I have been taking care of myself for so long that it's all I know.  I can't bare the thought of being a burden on you all.  You're the only friends I've ever known."  She curled into Sans' chest and sobbed.

"Hey, hey!  Dry those eyes, kiddo.  What makes ya think you're alone?"  Sans wiped her tears away with his thumb distal.  "Ya got me!  And Paps!  Not to mention Tori and Gori.  They all love ya, pal."

"WE LOVE YOU TOO, HUMAN.  COME NOW," Papyrus demanded as he stood picking Frisk up with one arm under her knees and the other cradling her back.  They gave her no time to protest as they marched back up the mountain.  Frisk's cheeks turned pink at the sudden movement.  Papyrus sure could make her feel even smaller than she was with his towering stature.  Soon, though, tired little Frisk nodded off.

"Gee, bro, you're normally chatty and boisterous.  What's wrong?"  Sans had noticed his brother's silence.

THERE'S NOTHING _TO_ SAY.  THE HUMAN'S STORY BROKE MY HEART," Papyrus whispered not wanting to disturb the bundle in his arms.

Once back with the others, Papyrus gently laid Frisk in the sun to rest while Sans explained what she told them earlier.  Asgore grimaced and replied, "But she has family right here.  Tori and I are going to officially adopt her.  Right, dear?"  He wrapped an arm around Toriel who glared and shrugged him off.

"Of course we are," she stated, "but that doesn't mean you are out of hot water, Mr. Dreemurr.  If this is going to work, then changes must be made."

A look of disappointment painted itself across Sans' face when he realized Toriel was giving Asgore another chance.  She really was a great woman.  "WHAT'S THE MATTER, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked in concern.

Sans shook it off and grinned.  "Nothin', Pap.  Just feelin' a little 'blue' is all."

"I'M SORRY I ASKED!"  He stormed off to join Alphys who was checking out Frisk's injured ankle.  She slept through the whole ordeal exhausted from the day's ventures.

Everyone soon gathered ready to enter the city together.  Asgore carried Frisk in one arm and held Asriel's hand with his other.  Toriel held his free hand, and they walked down as a family.  Asriel was plenty old enough to walk without parental guidance, but he wanted to hold onto them for as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to be able to upload the next chapter so soon. I wouldn't expect these kinds of updates. Sorry! If you find any typos, double typed words, etc. feel free to lemme know...

It had been a few months since the Monster Kingdom integrated with the human society, and the city below Mt. Ebott was excited to have the publicity.  The citizens had been more than welcoming as both monsters and humans adjusted.  Asgore and Toriel officially adopted Frisk in this time.  They also had to retire their titles as King and Queen, but allowed Asgore to stand in as Ambassador until Frisk was of age to handle the responsibility.  Frisk was honored in the mean time to undergo training in political etiquette in addition to her regular curriculum.  Toriel was able to earn her teaching certifications and teach at the same school her children attended.  Asgore appointed Undyne and Papyrus as body guards since he was forced to disband the Royal Guard.  He assigned Papyrus to Frisk seeing how close they had become.  Papyrus gratefully accepted.

The city commissioned houses to be built for their new staff.  The Dreemurr home was a six bedroom home with 2 studies, and a huge kitchen, living room, and a ballroom.  The ballroom would be used for holidays and other events as a means to encourage friendly monster - human relations.  It would also be at their disposal for personal use as well.  This excited Toriel most because it had been quite some time since she hosted anything.  Asgore loved the fenced in back yard that he quickly turned into a garden.

Sans and Papyrus chose a more modest design and requested it to mirror their home in Snowdin with a few minor changes.  They added a screened front porch and a bedroom off the right of the living room for Frisk a place to sleep when she visited and a bathroom where the kitchen would have sat and the kitchen moved to the left in an open floor space.  The stairs and the upstairs remained unchanged with Sans and Papyrus' bedrooms.  Papyrus retired his race car bed after buying that sports car he dreamed of and moved in a king four-post bed with a luxurious feather mattress.  Sans actually put his mattress on a frame and moved a laundry basket in by demands of his little brother.

The city also commissioned a new laboratory, three floors high, for Alphys.  The top floor of this new structure would be her and Undyne's apartment so Alphys would feel more at home.  The others were doing well for themselves also.  Ms. Muffet, Catty, and Bratty settled their businesses in a small shopping strip with Burgerpants who opened his own fast food restaurant in order to break away from Mettaton.  Catty and Bratty expanded their shop into a boutique and it was all endorsed by the king of glam himself.  Mettaton went into show business as expected.  He and Napstablook headed out to the west coast chasing their neon dreams.  Grillby set up his new bar across the street from the little shopping center in hopes they could help each other's businesses by offering several different services.

Everyone had settled in nicely.  Even Asriel adopted an interest in Alphys' experiments and general science in hopes of finding a way to give Chara her own body.  It soon became routine for the boy to scarf dinner and walk to the lab where Alphys taught him about this and that.  The nights he spent with her and Undyne grew more frequent over the months.  Frisk was also getting in the habit of spend most of her weekends with Sans and Papyrus.  Her ventures were more play and less work than her brother's.  Often, the three would pile up on the couch and watch movies until they all fell asleep a tangled mess.  Some nights proved more complicated though.  The past events left both Sans and Frisk scarred causing one or both to have nightmares.  Many times, Papyrus would scoop her up and take her to his room after her begging him not to leave her alone.  These were the nights only Papyrus could comfort her in her irrational state of fear that something might happen to him if she were not at his side.  Other nights, she would awake in fear for Sans with no explanation as to how she knew he needed help.  She couldn't explain how she knew he was having a bad dream; she just did.  Frisk would sit straight up in a cold sweat and quietly run to his door in the middle of the night.  She paused to listen outside his door only to hear Sans groaning and mumbled fragments of conversation which was usually followed by either yelling or crying.  Then, the worried child would push his door open and carefully climb up on the bed to wake him.

Waking in a start, he quickly dried any tears and regain his composure on realizing he wasn't alone.  "What's the matter, kiddo?  Did ya have a bad dream tonight?" he whispered unaware she came to _his_ aid.  Frisk usually agreed anyway and cuddled up to him trying to make him feel more at ease.  "Don't get too 'rattled'.  Ol' Sans won't let anything happen to ya, Frisk.  Goodnight, kiddo.  Love ya to the bone.  Heh!"

"Goodnight, silly skeleton.  'Olive' you too," Frisk would answer before falling back asleep.  She loved the way he held her as a child might their favorite teddy bear, with both arms completely around her small frame and pulled tight under his chin.  His bones were hard but not uncomfortable as she dozed.  The mornings had been a different story, however.  Sans would wake up to find Frisk had stole all of the bed and blankets leaving him on the edge.  Papyrus normally woke them both for breakfast before he could roll over and hit the floor.  He and Papyrus were much like older brothers, family which she never had.

Recently, Papyrus had been experimenting with new foods and recipes he found online.  Oh what a wonderful thing the internet was to the childlike monster with its vast recipe ideas and blogs upon blogs of tips from ordinary people as well as professionals.  With such a huge database of food knowledge and access to quality food, Papyrus was able to improve with each dish.  Frisk and Sans both took notice of his improvement and encouraged him to keep at it.

Eventually, the newness of the monsters wore off as the boundary between human civilization and monster society was blurred.  Things were going well indeed for everyone.  Soon everyone else settled into their own routines.  Sticking with his routine, Asriel came home Friday and devoured two helpings of snail soup and herb toast before starting dishes.  He was in an obvious hurry.  "Oh my!  You sure are in a frenzy to get the kitchen clean, my son," Toriel commented.

"Yeah, I uh, was hoping to spend the night with Al and Undyne and maybe get some research done," Asriel replied.

"I see... I thought we might have a family day tomorrow just the five of us."

"Gee Mom, I'm sorry.  I didn't know you had plans."  Toriel flashed a look of concern to Asgore.  He shrugged and Toriel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Son," Asgore sighed, "don't you think you should take a rest?  Sometimes, it takes stepping away from things to see a clearer picture.  You know?"

"I can't, Dad.  I promised Chara I would find a way to free her from being a prisoner in my mind, and I intend on keeping it.  I can't just stop now."  Asriel never turned away from the dishes as he spoke.

"It would only be one day, dear," Toriel spoke up.  Asriel paused his scrubbing and faced them.  Frisk kept her head down in her soup.

"Do either of you not care that Chara is trapped inside my head?  If it weren't for her, we would all be stuck in that mountain still and I would be a flower.  Doesn't that matter at all to you?!" he cried half enraged and half weary.

"Asriel Dreemurr, how dare you!" Asgore reprimanded.  "Of course we care, but we care about you as well!  Can't you see how worried everyone is?  Twelve years old is far too young to slave at something the way you do.  You'll end up breaking the way you're going."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Mom, Dad.  I know you're right, but I _have_ to stay determined.  I _have_ to do this for her.  Please, may I go?"

They both sighed in defeat.  "Yes, my wayward son, you may leave after the kitchen is clean," Toriel granted permission.  "Just promise you will not push yourself beyond your limits."  She crossed the kitchen to hug him before retiring to the living room.

"I promise.  And, I really am sorry for snapping," he said as he returned her hug.  Frisk promptly started where her brother left off with the dishes.  She too planned on visiting with her two favorite skeleton monsters, but now had reservations on asking to go.

"We _do_ believe in you, Asriel.  I hope you and Chara know that.  We're just worried is all... that and we miss you when you're away," Frisk told him as she scrubbed.

"I know, Sis.  I miss you guys too, but I refuse to leave Chara hanging after her sacrifice.  It's the very least I can do for her.  Plus, Al's research has the potential to save countless lives," Asriel told her.  He checked around to see if they were alone in the kitchen before continuing.  "You didn't hear this from me, but the new experiments on the DT serum are showing promise.  Terminally ill volunteers are starting to live beyond the average expectancy with regular dosage.  We're still not sure if it's the placebo effect or if it's really the medicine, though.  Dad has ordered for this to stay _tight_ under wraps, so keep it to yourself."

"You know I will.  Why don't you get moving before it turns dark?  I can 'handle' the rest."  Frisk held up a coffee mug.

"Ugh!!  Thanks, Frisk!"  He hugged her and ran to tell their parents goodbye.  After putting the last dish away and wiping down the counters, Frisk took the opportunity to ask Toriel if she could leave as well.

Toriel had been reading by the fireplace when she approached her, "Mom, since Asriel left for the night I was wondering if I could visit Sans and Pap?"

"You too, my dear?  Very well," Toriel sighed.  "Be careful on your walk and call me when you arrive."  Frisk agreed as she hugged her mom and dad.  The brothers lived in the same neighborhood only a couple of blocks away, so the walk was nothing.  She climbed the steps and opened the screen door to the porch, but before she could knock the front door swung open.  Sans appeared to greet her with a warm hug.

"How do you always know??" she asked.

"Ah, I can feel it in these ol' bones," Sans joked.  Frisk giggled at him.  "I take it you're here for the night, kiddo?"  She grinned and nodded in excitement.

Suddenly, Papyrus stepped out of the bathroom in a fluffy, orange robe.  "HUMAN!  I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU!" he gasped in surprise.  "SCANDALOUS!  I'M NAKED UNDER THIS ROBE!"  He fled upstairs to his room leaving Sans and Frisk rolling.  After all, they were skeleton monsters.  What could he possibly have to hide?  Sans flopped on the couch still laughing.  Papyrus dressed and hurried to greet his company.  "NOW THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PROPERLY ATTIRED FOR THE EVENING, WE CAN HAVE FUN.  WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE THE MOVIE SERIES FROM LAST WEEKEND?  I AM QUITE CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THAT 'STARK' CHARACTER."  Frisk happily agreed and put in the movie while Papyrus made popcorn.  She settled between them on the couch and bundled under an over-sized blanket.  It didn't take long for Sans to nod off and fall over on her.  The steady, gentle sound of him breathing was comforting enough to make her sleepy in turn.  She ended up joining him in time leaving Papyrus to finish the movie.  He turned off the TV and put the two in their beds thinking up ideas for tomorrow.

These routines carried on until the holidays at which point they both became homesick.  It was a cold December night when Frisk was frightened awake by another nightmare.  She sat up in bed panting, but calmed down after hearing Asriel's voice in the neighboring room.  Curious and not wanting to be alone, she pressed her ear to the joint wall and listened.  He seemed to be having a conversation with himself yet Frisk knew right away who he was talking to.  "Don't be sad, Chara... I know you're worried about me, but I promised... No!  You kept your word.  I'm not breaking mine _this_ time.  Please, don't cry; you never cry because big kids don't cry.  I don't know what to do when you're the one crying... Everything will turn out.  You'll see...  I don't know what _he_ wants, but I don't think going to him is an option at this point.  Get some rest.  Tomorrow is a new day and it's gonna be great!"  A wave of sadness overcame Frisk as she heard her brother comfort the unseen member of the house.  She wished she could help, but she really didn't have a clue.  With a heavy heart, Frisk climbed in bed and tried to sleep when a burning thought flashed in her mind.  Who was the third person Asriel mentioned?  Who was " _he_ "?

A couple months passed and the holidays had been pleasant with parties, dancing, big home cooked dinners of which Frisk had never seen, and plenty of laughter.  Soon it was February and the kids were celebrating their thirteenth birthday.  For ease sake, Frisk wanted to share her birthday with Chara and Asriel since she had no idea when it actually fell.  They didn't mind sharing at all since Chara fell under the same circumstance.  Mettaton insisted on coordinating the party and handling all the details as a gift to the children.  What a gift it was!  Everything was perfect to the last detail.  Ms. Muffet did the cakes, Grillby catered, and Blooky was in charge of music.  Streamers, lights, and other bright decor hung in various places giving the fancy room a more laid back atmosphere.  One table was piled high with gifts and two cakes.  Another table next to it held more presents with a sign that read, "For Chara".

'See, Sis?  No one has forgotten about you!  We are just waiting patiently.  Look!  Mom even ordered _two_ cakes.' Asriel thought in excitement

'I bet one of them is chocolate!' Chara replied with optimism.

Frisk would never say out loud, but her favorite present of everything was the scrapbook and supplies Sans and Papyrus gave her.  This was her pick even over the brand new wardrobe and toiletries Mettaton had custom tailored for her.  The cover was made with her old sweater and embroidered with yellow.  It read, "Rember That One Time..."  She was thrilled and set right to work that night on her first page.  Asriel's favorite gifts were a combined effort.  Alphys made him an official intern so Sans had him a lab coat embroidered with his name on it.  Undyne set up his personal work space and Papyrus took care of his badge.  It was more than he could have asked for.  Chara's gifts remained unopened and stored away until she could open them herself.

Winter eventually gave way to Spring and with it came Frisk's new interest, volleyball tryouts for the next year.  She knew she was pretty good a dodging fast targets so she wanted to test her skills in something productive.  Also, it would look good on a college resume.  Asriel had his science club and a new internship held at the lab, so she wanted a hobby too.  Frisk spent all the time she could studying the game, learning the rules and practicing with Papyrus and Undyne.  Turned out all that dodging and timing in the Underground paid off.  Frisk easily made the cut for next year.  Toriel and Asgore were proud of the two for their grades, taking the advance classes, being involved with their school, and now making new friends.  Frisk quickly took up with her team captain, Becky and so did Asriel.  Frisk wasn't as social as her brother, but she still disappeared as much often finding alone time in the quiet studies.  Though she, her friends, and her family were quirky life had finally became normal for the girl who had been lonely for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter felt rushed, but I tried to fit a long amount of time into a single chapter so it wouldn't drag. I felt it being rushed was better than having a Nathaniel Hawthorne chapter where I drone on about absolutely nothing. Anyway, chapter 3? Who knows when I'll have the house to myself for 7 hours and not have to work in the morning. *Shrug*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just doing some grammar checks. :P

Summer was a blast for the kids who spent quite a bit of it with their parents.  Asriel spent what time he could trying to make headway on his experiments while Frisk practiced her volleyball.  Eventually, school was back in session and the weather began to cool down.  The rainy days gave Frisk time to hide away and work on her scrapbook.  One night while cutting and pasting, she dozed off on top of her unfinished page.  Around 2am, she sat straight up in bed nearly coming to her feet in the process.  She felt something wet on her cheeks and realized she was crying.  She couldn't help wonder what was happening to her.  There was no dream at all that she could remember, and the fear that struck her felt foreign.  Then, a thought struck her.  "Sans!" Frisk gasped.  And, without a second thought she slid on her shoes and grabbed a jacket.  Out the balcony door and down the lattice she went, running as fast as she could soon as her feet touched the ground.  She made a straight line, cutting through back yards and gardens, for Sans' house.  She reached for the screen door grateful they never locked it just in case she needed in while they were gone.  With her own key, she thrust it into the keyhole and gently opened the door to be greeted by a stricken Sans.  He sat in darkness curled up on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What are ya doin' out at this hour, Frisk??" he asked shocked to see her.

"Sans, tell me the truth," she whispered breathlessly.  "What's going on with you?"  She took a seat next to him.

"What are ya talkin' about?  I'm not sure I-"

"I haven't had a nightmare in weeks yet twice a week I wake up at ungodly hours of the night crying and I can't figure out why.  My panic isn't even my own either.  I'm terrified for _you -_ _only_ you.  I want the truth, please."

"The truth is that I am still havin' nightmares plain and simple.  I'm sorry it's disturbin' your sleep, but there's no need to worry about me.  A nightmare can't hurt me, kiddo.  So... how about I take ya home before ya get in trouble?  I sure would hate to miss movie night this weekend."  Sans patted Frisk on the head as he spoke.

"At least tell me what's had you bothered for so long.  You never talk about them."

"That's because there's no reason to tell ya anything about what I see.  They're not real and I'm fine after I wake up."

"But you're _not_ fine, Sans.  If you were fine, you wouldn't be tortured every other night by dreaming God-knows-what.  Talk to me.  Maybe I can help you get past whatever it is that plagues you."

"I really don't think so, Frisk.  Besides, I'm not about to pour my troubles out on a thirteen-year-old kid no matter how mature she _thinks_ she is.  If ya wanna do somethin' for me, lemme take ya home so we can have fun this weekend.  'K?"  Frisk caved allowing him to jump her home.  He tucked her in bed and sat on the bedside rubbing her head until she fell asleep.  Back in his room, Sans shook his skull and sighed.  "I never thought the little exchange would effect her this way.  Maybe it wasn't such a wise idea..."  He finally nodded off wondering how long he could keep it from her or whether he did the right thing in the first place.

Frisk had been a natural at volleyball taking her team all the way to the state championship.  Asriel, on the other hand, was no closer to making a breakthrough for Chara an organic body than before.  Several failed experiments and one championship later, Chara, Frisk and Asriel were celebrating their fourteenth birthday.  It served as another excuse for Uncle Mettaton to dote on the children and show off his decorating skills for future prospects.  His show, fashion and cosmetic line, and managing Blooky kept him away more than at home so he tried to do something special when he was in town.  Soon, the party became another page in Frisk's scrapbook.

The following Monday Asriel sat in his last class of the day, music.  As the teacher droned on about sharps and flats, he wished he could be at the lab already.  He didn't care for his music period and wanted nothing more than the seat at his workstation.  He wished with everything in him to be _anywhere_ else or that the teacher would just shut up.  Focus was near impossible as he pined for the smell of cheap ramen and magnesium.  Asriel closed his eyes tight for just a moment, but opened them at his work place in the lab.  This scared the unsuspecting scientists and himself half out of their skins.  "Wha-?!  "What just happened?!" he panicked.

Alphys faced him directly and shouted in surprise, "W-what are y-you doing here, Asriel?!  H-how did you do that?!"

"I don't know, Al!  I'm just as shocked as you are!" he answered.

"Well, let's get you back t-to school before you get in trouble.  I thought Sans was the only one who could jump space."  Alphys drove him back to his school where his mother and the principal were waiting.

"Mrs. Dreemurr," her boss started, "I don't want you to think Asriel is in any kind of trouble, first of all.  My first and foremost concern is for his safety.  Seeing as how I lost a student and not a soul could explain how or where to, I had to call you into my office.  Now that your son has returned unharmed, this brings me to my next concern.  Please understand, Asriel, that a person in my position is not allowed to discriminate so this next question would be asked to _any_ student that disappeared in the same manner, especially one with such impeccable GPA scores such as you and your sister.  I don't even _want_ to ask, but I have to as part of my principal duties.  Have you been using this 'ability' to gain any unfair academic advantages?"

"No, sir!  That was the first time!  I swear!  I have never cheated and neither has Frisk!"

"Calm down, my son," Toriel patted his head.  "We believe you, but we still have to do our jobs."

"Mrs. Dreemurr, do these abilities typically run in the family?" the principal asked.

"No, sir.  We have a family friend who is able to travel in the same manner, but he was the only one until now who could accomplish such a feat."

"To avoid an uproar, I suggest you try to learn more about it.  I can only use the 'it's not his fault, he can't control it' excuse for so long.  In the mean time, please try to keep your body in your class, Mr. Dreemurr."

"Yes, sir," Asriel replied with a dejected tone.

"On the bright side, son, your project won first place in the science fair and I don't need to disqualify you."

"Thank you, sir.  I appreciate that."  Toriel shook her boss's hand and put a comforting arm around her son.  They stepped outside where Papyrus was waiting with Frisk.  They seemed to be having a very engaging conversation since they didn't notice the approaching company at first.

"What did you do, Asriel?" Frisk whispered in the back seat of Papyrus' assigned company vehicle.

"I'll talk with you and Sans about it later.  I'm not in trouble, but it's strange," he told her.  He asked Papyrus if he wouldn't mind them coming over for a little while after dropping their mom off at home.  He agreed; more than happy to have dinner guests.  Once at his house, Papyrus clocked himself out via phone and set right to work on dinner.  Over pot roast and vegetables, Asriel told them what happened while he was daydreaming in music class.

"That's really... somethin'" Sans commented.  He furrowed his brow bone in thought.  "That ability isn't even inherited.  It's learned, but I haven't taught anyone how to do it yet.  Do ya think ya could show me what happened?"

"I can try," Asriel cooperated.  He thought about how much he wanted to know more about this ability and picked a spot in the back yard.  Recreating the same sentiment wasn't as easy though.  He grew frustrated with failed attempt after failed attempt.  The embarrassment of looking weird in front of his friends made him wish he could hide somewhere away from their gaze.  The heat on his face increased to a burning color until he was no longer in his seat.

"Asriel!!" Frisk cried out.

"In the bathroom!" he returned her call.  "I was so embarrassed I wanted to hide, so I guess my subconscious took me to the closest hiding spot."  He stepped out of the dark bathroom still a bit pink.

"That was incredible!  How did you do it?!"

"I still don't know!  But, I would like for Sans to teach me... if you want to that is..."

"Yeah, I kinda have to.  Don't want ya hurtin' yourself jumping space and what not.  Well, I can say for sure it's the same ability I use, but I can't tell ya how to control it.  I can only tell ya what _I_ do.  Frisk, I want ya to get started on your homework after dinner.  Okay?."  She nodded politely and took her bowl to the kitchen sink.

It took a fair amount of time for Asriel to master short jumps, but eventually he was able to make remedial tasks at home easier.  It took considerably less time for him to master long jumps such as home to school and back or to the grocery store for forgotten items.  Over the course of the semester, it became second nature to travel using this ability.  It also fueled a whole new study of research at Alphys' lab.  Chara, on the other hand, hated it.  She felt as if she didn't exist in those few seconds it took for him to cross the void.  She knew she was fine when she came out on the other side, but she was still overcome by a looming sense of dread each time.  By the time summer came back around, Asriel cut back on using his shortcuts out of courtesy.

Frisk would be next to jolt everyone with a surprise of her own.  It was high time she had her turn.  One night at dinner, she could scarcely eat from her nerves.  She had a huge question to ask terrified of what everyone might think of her.  As she scooted her corn across her plate, Toriel noticed.  "My child, something appears to weigh heavily on you," she noted.

"Oh, uh, well..." Frisk stumbled trying to find the words.  "Well, I do have something I want to discuss."  She took a deep breath to calm herself.  "As you know, Asriel and I will start high school at the end of summer.  Ebott High is on the other side of town, and I feel it would be more beneficial for both you, Papyrus, and me if I move in with them until school is over.  Papyrus won't have to drive so far out of his way, I'll be closer to school, and the Embassy will save money which means Dad saves money.  What do you guys think about that?"

An awkward silence swept across the room.  Everyone ceased and stared at Frisk unsure of what to say.  "Frisk, dear... have you thought this through?  Have you even spoken with them about it?" Toriel asked first.

"I have thought it over for weeks now, but I wanted to talk with you two before mentioning it to them.  And please don't think that I don't _want_ to be here with you or I'm mad at anyone.  I feel this arrangement will put less stress on everyone.  Dad passes your school on his way to work so you could sleep in later instead of getting up earlier than what you do now.  Sans helps me with all of my assignments anyway so completing homework would be more efficient..."  She took a moment to finish the remains of her food allowing her case to sink in.  Asriel remained silent this time as he kept his head in his plate.

"Honey, what if the brothers don't want another house mate, especially one so young that requires the care you do?"  Asgore took his turn.

"Then it's not an issue.  Nothing changes.  I just want to try and make life easier for everyone.  Plus, I personally have never been the kind to stay one place too long.  I love you all deeply, and you have been wonderful parents, but my feet are burning with wondering angst."

Toriel cleaned her plate and set it in the sink.  She then wrapped her arms around Frisk and sighed, "You always have been such a free spirit, my child, and a hard one to hold at that.  How could we deny your request when the Monster Society is in such great debt to you?  When Asgore and I are indebted for our children you returned to us?"  She held her daughter close and kissed the crown of her head.

"It wasn't all me..." Frisk passed a look to her brother and winked.  "I had big help."  Asriel, however, didn't return any kind of acknowledgement.  He finished eating, tossed his plate in the sink, and ran upstairs without a word.

"I suppose I need to have a talk with our son," Asgore sighed standing to leave.

"I'll talk to him, Dad," Frisk offered.  "I'm sure his quarrel is with me, so I should be the one to talk with him."  She turned on her heels to their rooms upstairs.  Before she had time to knock on his door, Asriel opened it.

As if reading her mind he said, "No, I don't want to talk about this.  I can't believe after all of this you're going to up and leave us, leave Mom and Dad.  I thought we had grown closer than that."  It was true.  Over the past couple of years on the surface, the two had become siblings every bit as much as real siblings.  They learned to tag team chores and homework as well as family game night.  They had become quite the duo, and, when Chara had her say, quite the trio.  Before he slammed the door, Frisk put her foot in the way and pushed her way in.

"That's not fair, Asriel.  You're gone all the time as well, so how can you fault _me_?  I'm not abandoning you either.  Besides, it's just a couple of blocks up the road but that couple of blocks is hell in the mornings thanks to school traffic.  If we can go the opposite way, we can hit the highway much faster than trying to loop through that traffic.  Plus, we'll see each other at school and I'm still coming over for dinner.  Or _you_ can come to Sans and Papyrus' house some.  I promise, I'm not just going to disappear.  I have nowhere else to go."

Asriel gave her a weary look.  He seemed worn out from all the going his activities demanded of him.  Frisk crossed the floor to hug her downtrodden brother.  "Chara says, 'Promise you won't forget about us.'"

"Never!  You two are my best friends besides Sans and Paps... Undyne and Al... but we're family.  You don't forget family!  I love you both very much."

"Fine.  We love you too."  He squeezed her back and let her go to make her call.  She paced the floor in her room a little nervous they might say no.  Her finger hovered the speed dial to Sans' phone number while she rehearsed.  Taking a ragged breath, Frisk slammed her finger on the button.  The phone rang five times per usual.  It was always a gamble whether ol' lazybones would pick up on the final ring or call back.

On the last ring came a click sound and a, "Heya, kiddo!  What's up?" from Sans.

"Hey!  I have a huge favor to ask of you and Paps, but I completely understand if you say no."  The courage in her voice faltered.

"Well, whaddya need, Frisk? ... Frisk??"

"Yeah, um... Sorry, I was wondering, hoping actually, if I could... move in... with you guys?"  She held her breath waiting for his reply.  It felt like hours passed of white noise before he spoke again.

"I would have to talk with Pap, but I don't see why not.  Have ya went over this with your parents yet??"

It took every ounce of determination Frisk had not to squeal in Sans' external acoustic pore.  "I have and they are fine with it if you two are.  You can talk with them yourself if you like."

"I will later.  Just out of curiosity, why do ya wanna live with us?  Everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, everything is peachy.  I just want to make everyone's life a little more... stress free including my own."

"Alright.  We'll talk more later.  It's bedtime for both of us.  Goodnight, sweetheart.  Get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Sans."  Frisk danced around her room with immense joy after ending the call.  She loved her parents and siblings, but there was something about being with Sans and Papyrus that made her feel free.  She felt more at home with those two than at her own home.  After calming down, she raced to Toriel and told her the news.  The very next day, Frisk was hard at work packing her belongings.  Of course, Papyrus was thrilled with the news and set to work straight away painting the neutral walls of the guest room a sunny yellow at Frisk's request.  She had refused the offer at first, but her tall friend was persistent she customize the room to suit her best.  Seeing the color gave Sans an idea of his own for a personal touch.  By the time packing was finished, the paint was set.  Next came the hauling.  Fortunately, the bed furniture and certain clothes were left behind making it one load.

As she entered the room, Frisk gasped dropping the box of clothes she carried.  The new paint job was a nice surprise as it wasn't what she expected when she chose the color.  Outlined in black all over every wall were big flowers with light orange centers.  It was perfect and simple.  "Glad ya like it, kiddo," Sans commented dropping off some boxes.  "We thought it would remind ya of first meetin' everyone."

"Thank you both so much!  I love it!" she cried.

"I'M PLEASED THE NEW COLOR IS TO YOUR LIKING, HUMAN," Papyrus added setting down more boxes.  "THAT WAS EASY ENOUGH.  YOU TRAVEL LIGHT, HUMAN."

"So you could say she doesn't come with a lot of 'baggage'.  Heheh!" Sans fired a joke.

"NONE OF THAT, BROTHER!  NO!"  Frisk couldn't help but giggle at their banter.  She had already set to work folding and putting away clothes while Papyrus put together a quick dinner.  Sans celebrated with a nap on the couch.

The sunlight began to fade making way for the moon.  By now, a sleepy Frisk had a home for every object with one last box of clothes to sort.  Sans knocked on the door and called her name, but received no answer.  He gently knocked again.  Nothing.  Then, he opened the door a crack and asked, "Hey, kiddo, can we come in for a minute?"  When she failed to answer a third time, Papyrus flung open the door to find the little human sleeping on a pile of unpacked clothes.  They both laughed quietly as they used a bit of magic to move the clothes into a basket and slide Frisk into bed.  "Goodnight, Frisk.  Sweet dreams."  Sans turned off her light and latched the door behind him on exit.

The next morning, she was awaken by the scrumptious aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.  She knew Papyrus' cooking left a lot to be desired, but he was a far cry from frozen spaghetti like when they met.  Seeing the last of her clothes in a basket and the box no where in sight, Frisk blushed realizing they had taken care of her last night when the siren of slumber called her name.  Clad in fluffy pajamas for the day in, she ventured into the living room where she was greeted by a cheerful Papyrus.  "GOOD MORNING, DEAR HUMAN!  I HOPE THE NEW MATTRESS SLEPT WELL.  WE AGREED THAT OLD ONE FROM MRS. TORIEL HAD TO GO."

"Oh!  Thank you!  I thought the bed felt less lumpy," Frisk replied.  "Do you need any help making breakfast?"

"NO THANK YOU, HUMAN.  AFTER WE EAT, WE NEED TO GO OVER SOME HOUSE RULES SINCE YOU'RE PLANNING A LONG TERM STAY."

"Yes, Paps, that's a good idea.  The last thing I want to do is cross boundaries."  She felt being a weekend guest and living there full-time were two different things.  She was happy to oblige out of gratitude for letting her be there.  Suddenly, a knock came from the front door.  An unexpected visitor was waiting on the other side when Frisk opened the door.  "Asriel!  What brings you here today?"

"Howdy, Sis.  I came to see Sans.  Is he awake yet?" Asriel responded peeking around Frisk.

"When does _Sans_ ever get out of bed before 10am?"

"Does today count?" Sans asked as he sauntered down the stairs.

"Good morning, sleepy skeleton!  You do know it's a quarter to ten right?" Frisk asked stepping aside to let her brother in.

"Hey!  It still counts.  Mornin', Pap.  Breakfast smells good.  Mornin', Asriel.  Ya need me for somethin' I hear.  What's up?"

"FIRST, EVERYONE NEEDS TO PULL UP A CHAIR AND EAT.  THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COOKED A DELICIOUS BALANCED BREAKFAST!  GRAB A PLATE AND HELP YOURSELF, ASRIEL." Papyrus offered.

Asriel made his plate and thanked the kind hosts.  After finishing the dishes, he pulled Sans aside into the garage converted to a private workshop.  "So, what do ya need to speak to me about in private, bucko?" Sans asked locking the door.

"This might sound odd, but I want to know everything you can tell me about Dr. Gaster the royal scientist before Al," Asriel confessed.

"What makes ya think I know anymore than you about Gaster?"

"I found _this_ going through some old files in the archives."  The boy handed Sans an old, worn photo of him standing with Alphys and a whole group of others he didn't recognize.  "Please, my research has gone a little cold and I'm out of options."

"I haven't seen this picture in years.  This was taken the day before Gaster disappeared forever.  We were so proud then with our latest accomplishment...  But, what does my knowledge of Gaster have to do with a setback in your research?"

"Well, lately I've been having this reoccurring dream of a man that looks like the tall one in this picture.  He keeps telling us that he can give Chara a full functioning body in a way that allows me to keep my own.  It's almost as if it's not a dream at all, but a conversation.  He says all I have to do is come see him in the old lab, but I wanted to do some research first because he's supposed to be dead."

Sans thought hard for a long moment debating on what to tell the boy exactly.  "I was an intern under Dr. W.D. Gaster, in fact, the youngest before you.  I needed money and Gaster admired my potential, so he took me under his wing.  He had been like a dad to me and Pap.  He was a great man... Well, we had this crazy idea to build a time machine so we could go back and prevent the barrier from bein' made in the first place.  After many sleepless nights and endless cups of coffee, we did it.  We tested it on various lab objects like pencils, paper, or whatever was lyin' about.  Then, we graduated to organic matter like the echo flowers.  We even sent a nice cream through and it made our day for it to come out the other side still frozen.  The only thing we hadn't tested was a livin' being.  No one wanted to ask another monster to be the subject because we didn't want to hurt 'em.  Gaster, however, was too impatient to wait for a human to fall down.  So, he tested it on the only one he deemed acceptable - himself.  He never saw me sleepin' at my desk either.  I was there late tryin' to find all the kinks in the damn thing.  By the time I heard the door to the time machine latch, it was too late.  Gaster had started it up.  It destroyed him shatterin' his soul across time and space.  Just like that, Dr. W.D. Gaster disappeared leavin' behind nothin' but memories.

"I set right to work fixin' the machine which took me a whole year just to turn it back on.  Once it was runnin' again, I decided to go back and stop him from enterin' the machine.  I wasn't prepared for what happened next though.  The machine malfunctioned again, yet this time it fused its abilities with my soul.  Instead of breakin' me, I inherited an amazin' gift.  However, I couldn't turn it back on after that.  I toiled for another half a year, but the damn thing stayed dead.  I lost all ambition and left the team.  Asgore wanted me to take Gaster's place, but I just couldn't.  Soon, Al got the position which she deserves, and Pap became a post guard.  Don't tell Al I was picked before her... Anyway, I started practicin' with my new powers on the off chance they would come in handy scoutin' for humans.  One day, I took a wrong jump and ended up in Waterfall.  That's when I found him in a cave alone in the darkness."

"You found Gaster!?"

"I found the shell of a man who used to be Dr. Gaster.  I made secret trips up to see him at first 'til I came to the realization that the being in the cave was a shade.  I can't explain it.  Somethin' about the thing was... _off_.  So, I quit goin' up there and told no one about it 'til now."

"So he is alive!  And he can help me!  Thank you, Sans!  This means a lot."

"Whoa!  I didn't tell ya this as a means to find Gaster.  I told ya this as a warnin' to stay away from that broken shade.  Trust me, pal, no good will come from messin' with it."

"That's not fair!  Don't you understand what this could mean for Chara and myself?!"

"Listen, Asriel!  I know you're pushin' yourself to your limits and beyond sometimes.  I know, I see your work so trust me.  But, ya must understand my perspective too.  Here lately, I've been havin' nightmares and not the old ones of me and Frisk tryin' to gut each other.  I truly believe if you pursue Gaster then it'll be a demon you summon and one ya can't lay down."

"I'll take my chances and deal with any underlying consequences.  For my sister, and best friend, it's worth it.  Thanks, Sans."  Asriel moved to open the door when he was instantly dragged back.  Sans' eye was lit up a brilliant hue of blue and yellow as he looked the boy straight in the eye.

"It wasn't a suggestion, kid.  I can't let ya chance these dreams are real especially if they're comin' from the same place as yours.  Go near the old lab and I'll revoke your lab access and put a permanent mark on your background as an endangerment.  Please, don't force my hand.  Promise me you'll stay away from him.  You are more than capable of figurin' out a solution.  I know you have it in ya to get your sister a body, and I'm willin' to do whatever I can to help.  Do I have your word, bucko?"

"Alright, Sans, you win..."  Sans released his hold and let out a deep sigh.  "Thanks for taking the time to speak with me.  I'll see ya later."

"I'm sorry, Asriel."  Disappointed, Asriel headed for the door with Sans in tow.

"WONDERFUL!  YOU'RE BACK!  NOW WE CAN TACKLE SETTING THE RULES AND RESPONSIBILITIES," Papyrus chimed.

Asriel snorted out a laugh, "Rules?  That's funny, Paps.  Frisk is the golden child.  _I_ get in more trouble than she does."

"Still, Brother, it's their home and I will respect it.  Don't be so rude!" Frisk scolded.

"Sorry, it's just amusing.  Later, Sis!  I hope the rules aren't too overbearing."  Frisk stuck her tongue out at him as he left.

"ALRIGHT, FIRST RULE IS YOUR CURFEW.  WE DECIDED 10PM IS FAIR ON SCHOOL NIGHTS AND 11PM ON WEEKENDS.  SECOND, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR OWN LAUNDRY.  LAST, BE MINDFUL AND RESPECTFUL OF US.  NOT THAT WE HAVE EVER HAD THAT ISSUE WITH YOU, BUT IT NEEDS TO BE STATED.  YOU'RE A GOOD PERSON, FRISK AND WE FEEL YOU ARE MOSTLY SELF SUFFICIENT."  Papyrus ruffled her shoulder length hair playfully.

"This is fair enough, guys," she giggled ducking from his hand.  Sans had his turn next.

"This brings us to the punishment aspect.  Now, we're not your parents nor do we _want_ to parent.  However we will stick to a three-strike system for things that don't require Tori and Gori to be involved.  This is how we'll handle any offenses.  First a warnin', then a stern lecture, and if it persists-"

"WE SHALL CAPTURE YOU AND LOCK YOU IN THE DUNGEON!  WHICH IS ALSO THE GARAGE!...WHICH IS ALSO SANS' WORKSHOP...  I WILL HAVE TO FEED YOU BETTER, THOUGH, TO FATTEN YOU UP.  YOU ALWAYS SLIP RIGHT THROUGH THE BARS."

"Bro, the bars are too wide..." Sans reminded.

 "NONSENSE, BROTHER!  MY TRAPS ARE INFALLIBLE!  IT'S BECAUSE THE HUMAN IS TOO THIN."

"Of course, Pap.  What was I thinkin'?  Hey, I have an idea that might work better.  How about we ground her instead?"

"AW!  TAKE ALL THE FUN OUT OF IT..."

"Sound fair, kiddo?"

"More than fair!  You both are so wonderful to me.  How can I repay your generosity?"

"Frisk.  You, Asriel, and Chara pulled together to free us.  If anything, we owe _you_.  So, don't sweat it."

Frisk hugged the two before starting on some routine chores.  Once finished, they piled on the couch for a marathon of classic movies.  About midnight, Sans and Frisk caved.  Papyrus left them on the couch this time too tired to move them.  Sans was stretched out in the reclining end of a new couch with Frisk sound asleep in his bony lap.  They stayed this way for a few hours until Sans jumped up screaming from a bad dream ultimately knocking the kid onto the floor.  "What the hell, Sans?!  What's going on?!" she panicked.  Panting violently, he picked her up and set her back on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Frisk.  It wasn't real; it was all a bad dream.  Ar-Are ya alright?" he quickly muttered.

"I'm fine, but are _you_ okay??"

"Yeah, just a little 'floored'.  Heh!"  She chuckled at his attempt to lighten things but she worried deep down.  "Don't let me get ya down, kiddo."  She laughed harder as Sans went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles.  "Time to 'ketchup' on my sleep," he shook the bottle of sweet red sauce, "and maybe raise my 'spirits'.  Heheh."  He held up a malt liquor on the last part.  Sans had been keeping low alcoholic drinks in the fridge for nights he needed something to calm his new anxiety issues.  After one, two at most, it calmed him enough to go back to sleep.  Tonight was definitely one for some comforting condiments.

Frisk placed a hand over her mouth as to not wake Papyrus from laughing.  "How about I join you tonight so you're not alone with those awful nightmares?"

"Ya know I can't say 'no' to that.  My favorite human and best friend at my side?  How could anyone say no?  Just stay away from my sauce."

"You know I'm too young to drink."

"I was talkin' about the ketchup, but valid point."  This made Frisk laugh all the way upstairs.  She climbed in his bed and wrapped up in literally every blanket.  "Are ya skippin' right to the part where I wake up without a single cover??  Shall I just go ahead and lie in the floor too?"

"No!  I'm going to become a beautiful butterfly!"  Sans chuckled and shook his head.  He didn't really mind since the cold didn't effect him much and it was warm outside anyway.  He laid down and wrapped both arms around her as always.  She dozed off fast, but it wasn't as easy for him.  He watched her sleep a while until a stray hair threatened to tickle her nose.  He gently brushed it away without disturbing her.  As he wondered, a tinge of doubt crept up out of the corner of his mind.  'Will things always be this way, Frisk?  When ya grow up, get married, have kids of your own, will ya still need me?  Will I still be your best friend?  Because I still need ya in my life for sure... Oh, stop it, Sansy!  You're bein' ridiculous.  Of course she's gonna outgrow ya one day.  She may not even live in the same state once school is over.  So, I'll hold ya while I can and let ya fly when you're ready.  I love ya, kiddo, more than ya realize.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting faster than I thought I would get to. I realized my comments were set to users only, but I fixed it. Please remember: constructive criticism. Anything negative or mean will be tossed into the Void. Also, if you find any typos I'll correct them. I'll try to post Ch 4 by next weekend but we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just doing some grammar checks* So, here is where my head canon really kicks in and it starts to diverge from the game. I have tried to capture the nuances with references to game mechanics and verbage throughout. The key word is 'tried'. Also, I'm a huge Frans and Papara shipper, but I do respect other ships and will occasionally give a passing nod to some of them (in case you didn't pick up on it already).

A couple of weeks into their freshman year, Frisk and Asriel soon noticed it was unlike anything they faced previously.  Already, they had a research project for science class due at the end of the month as well as an essay schedule for English.  On top of that, they still had daily math and social studies assignments.  They were forced to hit the books hard already and Frisk was never more grateful to have Sans on standby.  Asriel decided to take advantage one day waiting for Frisk by her locker.  "Hey, bro!  What's up?" Frisk greeted him.

"Howdy, Sis.  I came to ask the favor of a lifetime.  I need to make a trip to the old lab back in the Underground and it's too dangerous to go alone.  I understand if you don't want to, but I thought it was worth asking." he answered.

"You know we're not allowed to go back.  The place has been vacant for over a year now.  What's down there that's so important?"

"A way to get Chara a permanent body, that's what.  You don't have to.  I just didn't want to go all by myself."

"Wow!  Sure!  I'll go for that.  When do you plan on making this trip?"

"I'm going tonight.  Tell Sans and Paps that we're going to study at the library, which we can do anyway before we go.  Afterwards, we climb the mountain and get what I need.  Don't worry, I'll have you back by your dumb curfew no matter what."  Frisk agreed oblivious to the prior conversation between Sans and her brother.  Asriel felt guilty for lying to her yet he _had_ to fulfill his promise even at the expense of everyone's respect and trust.  He was convinced the ends would justify the means.  After school, Frisk asked Papyrus if she could go with Asriel for a study night.  He cheerfully gave her permission with a friendly curfew reminder.  She packed her backpack with a flashlight, clean bandages, and some snacks and waited for Asriel to pick her up.  They left before Sans came home from his side job at his own hotdog stand.  The two finished their assignments in haste at the library before leaving for the abandoned Underground.

Asriel wasted no time getting them to the lab using his newfound ability to jump space.  Frisk immediately turned on her flashlight upon realizing they were cast in total darkness.  Everything was as Alphys left it; even one of the amalgamates stayed behind too afraid to leave.  The tall, kind one gave the pair a start, and they frighted it in return.  Once it recognized its visitors, it came out and sat with Frisk while Asriel ventured into the belly of the old lab.  Deep into the labyrinth he went looking for the meeting place Gaster had shown him.  It took longer than he intended, but he and Chara eventually made their way into the room with the row of refrigerators.  "Alright, Gaster, we're here!" he called into the abyss.  "I'm ready to hear how you can help Chara and myself!"  Asriel strained his ears against the silence.

Soon, he was greeted by a familiar voice, 'Welcome, my child.  I am thrilled to see you have decided to accept my offer.'  Asriel shined his beam in the direction of the voice to see a tall, black figure with a white face he assumed to be Gaster.

"Dr. Gaster?"

'Why, I haven't heard that name in a long time.  No.  I am the memory of a man they once called Dr. W.D. Gaster.  Now, you come in hopes of regaining a body for your beloved sister, yes?  Well, I can do that for her _and_ allow you to retain your natural form... but you already know that.  I will do this for a small price.'

"And what would that be?"  Asriel crossed his arms casually.

'All I ask in exchange is a ride to the surface.  The Underground has become lonely with no inhabitants.  Please, won't you take me back with you?'

"Why can't you go on your own??"

"I am stuck as a shade bound to this place like any other spirit.  However, you can unbind me by providing me with a vessel to attach to.  Do we have a deal?'  Gaster extended a bone white hand.

'What do you think, Chara?  Can we trust him?' Asriel thought.

'I already told you I don't trust him.  We can find another way.  Let's just go home, please,' Chara begged.

As if reading his mind, Gaster broke the silence, 'There is no other choice in your lifetime, child.  The ability to reanimate a body or fuse a soul back to its own won't be available for centuries.  Either strike this bargain or remain as you are.  What will it be, dear child?  The choice is yours.'  The little Dreemurr sighed and took Gaster's hand only to pass through it.  'My apologies.  I can't physically touch anything.  It was the motion for a handshake I wanted really.  It shows you are sincere in your decision.  Let's see what I have in my shroud.'  He reached into the Void of his form and pulled out a strange red and white-spotted mushroom.  'Hold this if you will.  It wasn't what I was looking for.'  Asriel held the strange fungus, but was tempted to take a bite since he loved trying new food, especially mushrooms.  'No - no!  Don't eat that.  It may have some adverse effects.  Here, I shall put it back.'  Next, he pulled out a green hexagon.  This item was elongated on two sides and came to a point on each end.  The gem was about the size of his palm and shiny.  Chara in particular was captivated by its brilliance.

"What is this for?"

'It's currency, child.  Maybe you have use for it on the surface?'

"No, sir.  Our money is coins and paper bills.  I'm not sure what I would do with this."

'Very well.  I shall put it back also.  Ah!  Here we are!'  Gaster pulled Chara's body out of the smokey mass of his person.  It was the right age and development to top.  'I believe this is what your sister requested.  You're turn, child.  Step through my shroud to separate from her.  This will give you a body of your own and put her in this one.'

Meanwhile, Frisk was fast asleep leaning on the humanoid amalgamate.  It comforted her the best it could as she had a rampant nightmare and refused to wake up.  They were huddled in the cold floor of Alphys' old home for nearly an hour before Asriel emerged carrying Chara.  Frisk awoke in a cold sweat that had her shirt soaked.  As she pointed her beam toward the elevator shaft, she came face to face with her doppelganger.  "Asriel," she choked, "what have you done?"

"H-Hi, Frisk," Chara spoke with her real voice for the first time in years.  She hugged her pallid, wide-eyed sister.  Mechanically wrapping her arms around Chara, Frisk stared at their brother in terror.

"Don't look at me like that, Frisk," Asriel groaned.  "I will take full responsibility for this.  I promise you won't get in trouble."

"That's not what I'm concerned about!  You _lied_ to me and made a deal with the devil to raise the dead!  Please tell me what I just saw in that vision wasn't real."

"What did you see?" Chara asked stepping back still holding on to Frisk.

"Hell on Earth..."

"I think we all saw the same thing.  But don't worry!  Gaster is gone.  I think he used everything he had to do this one thing for us.  Maybe the vision was just a coincidence."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Asriel cut in.  "It's done now and I can't change it.  I'll deal with the consequences as they come.  I won't let him hurt a soul, not a single person.  Alright?  Let's get home.  This place gives me chills..."

"Can we take this guy with us?" Frisk asked pointing to the amalgamate.  "I don't want to leave him by himself."

"Sure... I'll take him to Alphys.  Come on, buddy.  You have to be touching me to transport with me."  They all huddled in close for Asriel to take them home.  He stopped on the lawn just outside the front door.  "I don't want to startle Mom and Dad, so I'll go first to tell them I brought a surprise.  Frisk, you bring Chara in when I call.  You'll need to wait outside, friend.  Sorry, but like I said, I don't want to scare my parents.  I'll take you to Al when we're done."  He stepped inside the house to find  his parents sitting by the fireplace chatting.  He told them about the present waiting outside.

"A random gift?  How exciting!" Toriel laughed.  Asriel called for Frisk who added a touch of her own.  She stepped around the foyer wall in a misleading fashion to suggest she was the surprise.

"Hi, Mom!  Hi, Dad!" she shouted.

"Oh!  This _is_ a lovely surprise," Toriel spoke with joy.  She stood to hug her daughter when Frisk motioned for her to wait.

"Oh, _I'm_ not the surprise."  She pulled Chara out from behind the wall and cried, "She is!  SURPRISE!!"

Toriel stepped back and gasped about the same time Asgore dropped his cup of tea.  Both stared in utter shock at Chara standing in her own body before them.  "Howdy, Momma - Papa.  I'm home," Chara waved sheepishly.

"My... my baby... Asgore!  Our daughter is home!  Oh my goodness!!  Chara!!"  Tears dampened Toriel's fur as she embraced Chara.  "Asriel, my son, you did it!  You brought Chara home to us!"

"We knew you could do it, son!" Asgore praised as he pulled Frisk and Asriel into a family hug, his massive arms nearly able to envelope all of them.

Frisk stayed a while before telling everyone goodnight.  Asriel dropped her off a quarter to ten before taking the amalgamate to Alphys.  Upon entering the house, she was met with a nervous Papyrus and a visibly upset Sans.  "Hey, guys!  You didn't have to wait up for me," Frisk greeted.

"It's a _special_ occasion, kiddo," Sans grumbled.

"WHAT SANS IS TRYING TO SAY IS WE NEED TO TALK," Papyrus announced.  Frisk tried to look confused as she took off her shoes.  "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME, FRISK?"

"Asriel and I did our homework at the library and we went to see Mom and Dad.  I don't -"

"Enough, Frisk," Sans cut her off mid sentence.  "No more lies.  Do you have any idea what you have done helping Asriel unleash that broken shell onto the surface?!"  Sans advanced toward her with his eye lit.  She instinctively backed herself against the wall knowing all too well what that look meant.  Frisk tried to step aside and run, but Sans caught her wrist.  Suddenly, she was back in her previous nightmare from the lab.  It was the same one plaguing Sans for months now.

The sky was a deep crimson as black clouds lingered all around.  Bodies were scattered lifeless and trails of monster dust stretched as far as she could see.  The atmosphere was heavy with static as the universe continued to collapse in on itself.  Before her sat a throne.  Gaster watched high upon it as the entire world was set ablaze from the implosion.  Chained to the leg of the throne sat two children - two girls.  She looked on them and stared into the void eyes of her sister.  "Chara!" screamed Frisk.

"SANS!  THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" she heard Papyrus call in the distance.  When she came to, she realized she must have been screaming at some point.  "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!  YOU NEVER ACT LIKE THIS."  He scolded Sans as he leaned down to pick his friend up.  She had landed in the floor trying to break away from Sans' grip.

"Oh my God!  I'm so sorry!  I was just tryin' to -"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO, BROTHER!  BUT, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO AGGRESSIVE WITH IT."  Papyrus cradled Frisk while she sobbed.  "IT'S ALRIGHT, FRISK.  YOU'RE SAFE AT HOME.  I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAW, BUT IT ISN'T REAL.  SANS DIDN'T MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU.  HUSH, LOVE, HUSH.  YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN."  He took a seat on the edge of his bed still comforting her until her breathing regulated.  Once he talked her down and laid her in his bed to rest, he went back downstairs to have a word with his 'short' tempered brother.  "WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY, SANS?"

"Don't start, Pap.  I didn't mean to go that far," Sans groaned.  "I'm just... nervous..."

"EVEN THE CALMEST OF US LOSE IT SOMETIMES, SANS.  A PERSON IS ONLY CAPABLE OF GOING WITHOUT BREAKING FOR SO LONG.  I JUST DIDN'T THINK YOURS WOULD BE NOW, BUT I GUESS I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE HUSTLE AND BUSTLE OF SURFACE LIFE WOULD CAUSE YOU ANXIETY.  WE HAD ALL BEEN SO USED TO THE SECURITY OF A TIGHT COMMUNITY UNDERGROUND, AND I NEVER STOPPED TO THINK HOW A CHANGE IN OUR ROUTINE WOULD EFFECT YOU.  I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN."

"Nah, I'm not supposed to break.  I don't lose my cool  I don't snap.  Nothin' is supposed to 'rattle' my bones, heh."

"BROTHER, BAD PUNS ASIDE, EVERYONE HAS A THRESHOLD.  MAYBE YOU'RE FINALLY DISCOVERING YOURS.  TELL ME, IS THE GASTER SITUATION TRULY AS DIRE AS YOU FEEL IT TO BE?  HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS IS A PROPHECY AND NOT JUST YOUR INSECURITIES AND SELF DOUBT MANIFESTING ITSELF INTO A NIGHTMARE?"

"I just do.  I can't explain it, but it's gonna be bad.  I hope it's not true.  I _hope_ I'm over reactin' to a bad dream..."

"WELL, I GUESS WE SHALL DEAL WITH THINGS AS THE COME.  FOR NOW," Papyrus lifted Sans off the couch like a child as he spoke, "LET'S GET SOME REST."

"Bro... what are ya doin'?"

"I REFUSE TO LEAVE EITHER OF YOU ALONE TONIGHT.  BOTH OF YOU NEED A LITTLE MORAL SUPPORT AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE LOTS OF SUPPORTING EXPERIENCE!  NYEH HEH!"  He tucked Sans in on the opposite side of the sleeping human and wedged himself between them.  "AND IN THE MORNING, I THINK IT WOULD BE WISE TO APOLOGIZE TO OUR HUMAN FOR YOUR ACTIONS."

"Since when are _you_ the rational one, Pap?"

"SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN OUT OF COMMISSION, DEAR BROTHER.  NYEH HEH HEH.  GOODNIGHT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a significantly shorter chapter than what I've previously uploaded, but I can only handle writing so much angst at once. Not really! The chapter lengths honestly vary and there might be 1-2 that I split into 2 parts. Don't be too mad at Sans. He mostly caught Frisk off guard and had his version of a panic attack. He's just concerned that the very thing he tried to prevent happened anyway, but Frisk really thought she was doing something good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short, have a more average length chapter. Two chapters in one weekend! Whoohoo! I wanted to follow up the angst with a bit of fluff.

In contrast to Frisk's quiet and reserved public demeanor, Chara was rambunctious and flirty.  She made friends easily and had guys noticing both of them real quick.  Frisk had been indifferent to boys at school taking more interest in her studies and volleyball.  Chara was indifferent to them as well, but she ate up being the center of attention.  The three Dreemurrs were inseparable too.  Frisk and Chara became close real fast having known each other and making a connection in the Underground.  Unlike her siblings, though, Chara's academics were average and she took no fancy to any sports or hobbies in school.  She told Asriel and Frisk anything keeping her trapped in the building longer was a worse torture than being locked up in someone else's head.

Friday night at last and Frisk was visiting home for a family game night.  Poker was the game of choice as Toriel sipped on a glass of wine and trumped several games.  "Dear, how did you become so good at this game?" Asgore questioned after her fifth win.

"Sans taught me, honey.  He found a deck at the dump and we passed the cards back and forth through the cracks in the Ruin doors.  We played lots of card games and cracked awful jokes," Toriel answered.

"I think he may have taught you _too_ well..."  Everyone snickered as she revealed a pair of aces trumping her husband's pair of Queens.

"So, Chara," Frisk whispered, "when are you going to spend a weekend with me?  I have already stayed three in a row home.  It's _your_ turn."

Chara grew flustered stumbling on her words.  "I-I... uh, I'm not sure.  Would I even be, um, welcome over there?  I mean, shorty-bones and me aren't exactly bff's, ya know.  He's not too happy with Asriel at the moment either - an-and then there's Pa-Papyrus..."

"Sans isn't mad anymore.  He was never mad at you anyway.  He was mostly hurt that Asriel lied to him, but that's all behind us.  Sans isn't one to hold a grudge; he's too lazy for that.  Now what about Papyrus??"

Chara felt her sins crawl down her back.  Her face turned a dark red as she tried to concentrate on her hand.  "I d-don't know!  He'll be there in the same place as me... and cutlery.  That hasn't worked out so well in the past."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No!!  Why would you ask that?!"

"Then what's the problem?" Asriel finally cut in.  "It's not like he remembers what you did."

"He might not remember, but Sans does..."

"But that too is all in the past," Frisk assured her.  "Besides, it's not like he's going to be judging you."

Chara dropped her cards low and shot a glare straight to her sister.  "Really?"

"What are you three carrying on about?" asked Toriel curiously.  "I think it is high time you three 'goat' out of here 'fur' a little while.  The hour is late and I have papers to grade tomorrow."  The girls giggled at her jokes while the boys groaned.

"Alright, Sis.  I'll stay this weekend with you, but don't be upset if I avoid the Skeleton brothers like a bill collector," Chara gave in.

"I guess I'm going to hang with Al and Undyne this weekend," Asriel thought aloud.

"Why don't you join us?  We'll make it an event!" Frisk invited him.

"Sans might not be mad at me, but I feel bad for breaking my word.  I can't look him in the eye socket right now.  I'll never forget the disappointment on his face when I gave him back my access badge.  I don't regret it, but I still let him down.  No, you two have a girl's night."

Chara went upstairs to pack her and left with Frisk to her second home.  Frisk stepped in to ask if she could stay.  "Hey Sans, hey Paps!  How are you two?" she started.

"Heya, kiddo.  Sounds like ya got a 'bone' to pick with us." Sans laughed at his own bad joke.

"OH MY GOD!  ENOUGH OF YOUR UNNERVING PUNS!" Papyrus shouted.  "THAT'S ALL I HAVE HEARD TODAY, AND FOR WHATEVER REASON THEY HAVE BEEN WORSE THAN USUAL."

"So you're sayin' they're a bit 'cheesy'?  Like I'm not 'gouda' at them?  Okay, Frisk, 'lettuce leaf' this topic.  Pap is 'straining' to not murder me over my puns."

"He thinks your puns are 'eggs'-eptionally bad right now so maybe we should put this to rest," she shot a joke.  Papyrus froze in his actions and glared wildly at the two.

"UN - BELIEVABLE!  I GET _NO_ REPRIEVE!"

"Heehee!  Sorry, Paps.  I do have a question for you guys.  Can my sister spend the weekend here with us?  Please?  I'm excited for her to truly meet you both."

Sans' eye sockets went black.  "Uh... I don't... mind.  Pap, do you have a problem with Chara spendin' a weekend here?"

"OF COURSE NOT!  HER FAMILY IS ALWAYS WELCOME IN OUR HOUSEHOLD!"

"Thank you so much!"  Frisk threw her arms around them and pulled Chara into the living room holding her hand for support.

"H-Hi, fellas.  I-It's me, Chara!  It's nice to finally meet you both.  And thank you for having me over this weekend.  It's also nice to get out of the house."  She gave Sans a knowing wink.

"Hiya, kid.  Welcome to the Skeleton home," Sans welcomed.  "I would introduce myself, but ya know who I am."

"HELLO, CHARA HUMAN!" Papyrus set the TV remote down and crossed the room to to meet her.  He bent down and picked her up into a big hug.  "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WELCOMES YOU WITH A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE!  I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR STAY."  By the time he set her down, Chara's face turned the deepest shade of crimson imaginable.  "OH DEAR.  YOU LOOK AS IF YOU MIGHT BE RUNNING A FEVER."  The concerned monster instinctively placed his carpals on her forehead.  "NO, YOU SEEM TO ONLY BE WARM ON YOUR CHEEKS."

"Paps, please!" Frisk pleaded.  "She isn't sick; just a little shy being around you two."  It took every ounce of determination to keep in the laughter threatening to bubble out.  Chara, on the other hand, was anything but amused.

"No need to be shy around here, kid.  We're just tryin' to live life.  Make yourself at home like Frisk has," Sans offered.  "You're welcome to anything we have... except the kitchen knives."  He flashed his eye as it switched rapidly between blue and yellow.

"Sans!" Frisk gasped.

"What?  Ya know Pap doesn't like anyone touching his professional knives, and they're _all_ professional knives."

"That's still rude, Sans!"

"No, Frisk, it's fine," Chara spoke up.  She stepped into the kitchen and picked up the entire block of knives.

"What are you doing??"

"I just want to make sure I'm on the same page.  So, I can't mess with these knives?"  Chara gave Sans a mischievous grin.

"No, now put 'em back where Pap had 'em," Sans replied.

She did as he said, but picked up a larger set.  "What about these?  Are _these_ off limits?"

"Yes..."

"But the meat cleaver and carving knife are fine if I need them?"  She continued with her taunting smile as she held one in each hand.

Sans' eye lit up blue just in time for Papyrus to cut in before he could say anything.  "WHY DON'T WE JUST SAY MY PROFESSIONAL KITCHEN INSTRUMENTS ARE OFF LIMITS?  YOU CHILDREN SHOULDN'T HAVE A NEED FOR THEM ANYWAY."  He took both tools and put them away properly.

"Yes, Papyrus.  Whatever you say.  Hey!  How old are you anyway to be calling _us_ children??" Chara asked.

"WHY, I'M EIGHTEEN.  I'LL BE NINETEEN SOON.  EVERYONE USUALLY MISTAKES ME FOR THE OLDER BROTHER.  IT DOES MAKE SENSE SEEING AS HOW I'M THE MORE RESPONSIBLE ONE.  NYEH HEH HEH!"

"You're only four years older than us??"  The blush on her face returned with a vengeance.  Embarrassed she grabbed Frisk and dragged her to the bedroom.  She shut and locked the door then fell face first onto her sister's bed.

"What was that display for?  I know Sans was being rude, but it is his house.  That was uncalled for, Sis," Frisk chided.

"I'm sorry.  It's just shorty-bones irks me so bad especially when he's being condescending with his 'mightier-than-thou' attitude.  I get it.  He doesn't trust me - with several understandable reasons.  But, at least give me a chance!  Did I not attempt to sacrifice my very soul for the Monster Kingdom?  Did I or did I not atone for some of my mistakes?"

Suddenly, a knock came before Frisk could answer her.  She opened the door to find Sans on the other side.  "Hey, I came to apologize and couldn't help hearing some of the conversation," he explained as he stepped inside.  "I agree, Chara.  It's not fair of me to give Frisk and Asriel another chance but not you.  I've been under a bit of stress recently and took it out on ya.  Let's bury the _very_ proverbial hatchet, yeah?"

"Okay, shorty-bones.  I forgive you," Chara teased.

"Hey-hey!  I got a little 'short changed' in the growth plate department, but I'm still taller than the both of ya."  He rested his chin on top of Frisk's head grinning all the while.

"You silly skeleton!  Goodnight, Sans."  She giggle as she wrapped her arms around his rib cage.

"'Night, kiddo.  Sweet dreams tonight, 'k?  'Night, Chara.  Sleep well."  Sans patted  her on the head.  "And I meant it when I said to make yourself at home."  He ruffled her bobbed, auburn hair.

"Thanks, comedian.  Goodnight."  She playfully shoved him back.

"Don't forget to tell Pap goodnight."  He gave her an evil grin as he walked out of the room.  Frisk laughed as her sister's cheeks flushed again.  She stood up and hauled Chara behind her to the kitchen where Papyrus had just put a batch of brownies in the oven for tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Paps!" Frisk chimed as she threw her arms around him from behind.

"OH!  HUMAN!  NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!  GOODNIGHT, DEAR," he said placing a rough kiss on the crown of her head.  Frisk lightly nudged her sister toward him.  It was her turn.

Begrudgingly, Chara held out her hand and mumbled, "G'night, Paps.  See ya in th' mornin'..."

He raised a single orbital foramen bone at her gesture.  Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into a hug.  "I DON'T DO HANDSHAKES WITH FAMILY," he stated plainly.  "GOODNIGHT, CHARA HUMAN."

'Please kill me now!  Oh god of the tiled sea, open your grout and swallow me whole!' she thought, red faced, as Frisk dragged her back to the bedroom snickering the whole way.  The sound of humiliation filled Chara with determination.  She would conquer her shyness towards Papyrus and eventually set out to do so.  She decided to take an interest in his favorite games, books, movies, and even puzzles.  That meant she started coming over more often and finally convinced Asriel to join them in exchange for spending more time with him at Alphys and Undyne's apartment.  Frisk was thrilled to indulge in time with them as well feeling it was well overdue.

One weekend, the three were staying with Frisk preparing for a big movie night.  Papyrus was busy in the kitchen making dinner while Frisk and Asriel helped Chara with a project.  Sans, of course, was dozing on the couch half-listening and corrected them when the math was off.  Every few moments, Chara broke from their tutoring to watch Papyrus and scribble something on a clipboard she had brought the past few times.  This time she stole too long of a glance as her mind wandered on how graceful the aspiring chef had become since his first few dishes.  The busy skeleton monster took no notice and gave a friendly smile as he rinsed his knife.  Chara immediately blushed and returned her focus to the clipboard.

"How is he looking?" Frisk whispered in her ear while glancing at the paper.

"Adorable..." Chara murmured.

"I meant his performance score for this meal, you dork.  You need to stop trying to focus on three different things at once."

"Right!  The evaluation!  Yeah, he's passing quite well.  I'm glad we decided to do this.  He will lose his skull when we have enough evaluation scores to get his culinary certifications.  And, by the by, I'm more than capable of multitasking.  I'm only focusing on _two_ things anyway."

"I'm pretty sure Frisk meant 'three'," Asriel commented while motioning toward Papyrus with his eyes.

"Stop it, both of you, before he hears us!" Chara growled.  Sans exerted a big laugh as he put it all together.  Everyone dropped their work to stare at him.

"Sorry, guys.  I heard somethin' funny on TV is all.  Don't mind me," he lied.  Soon, dinner was ready and the kids cleaned the kitchen  for their gracious host.  Papyrus readied the movie lineup and sat back on his claimed side of the reclining couch.  The two waited patiently for the kids to sit.  Sans was already reclined on his end when he used his magic to grab Frisk as she passed.  He gently placed her in front of him on the oversized seat to make more room for the others.  Her petite frame and him being a monster made of bones allowed room for them to share, which didn't bother Frisk in the least.  He then gave Asriel an evil smile as he motioned in a demanding gesture for him to sit between Papyrus and himself.  Confused, Asriel obeyed.

Chara was last to reach the couch and huffed, "Asriel!  Can I have that spot, please?  Don't make me sit in the floor."  He eyed Sans for permission, but he shook his skull discreetly.

"Sorry, Sis.  You were last out of the kitchen this time," Asriel shrugged.

"DO NOT FRET, CHARA HUMAN," Papyrus said as he lifted her straight up and set her in front of him mirroring Sans and Frisk.  "I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO SHARE MY SEAT."  The color of the evening for her must have been vermilion because that's how they stayed since she got in the car that afternoon.  She looked to her left to glare at the three conspirators.  They were unfazed by her dirty looks as they grinned back.  Chara remained a statue under the oversized couch blanket for the whole movie.

Sans leaned down to whisper in Frisk's ear, "I'm not sure if I should be excited or terrified that Pap and Chara have taken up with each other."

"I'm glad because Paps is a good influence.  I know you're still worried about the Gaster situation, but I feel that if anything was going to happen it would have already," Frisk replied quietly.

"We'll see I suppose.  Man, I can't believe it took me this long to figure out Chara's secret.  I'm usually the first to know everything."

"Is that why you had Asriel sit in the middle??"

"Yup.  It's fun to watch her struggle knowin' what I know now.  The best part is Pap is completely oblivious which is a good thing in my opinion.  I should have known there was a reason she spared him the most."

"QUIET YOU TWO!  THE MOVIE IS STARTING," Papyrus hushed them for the opening credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so just for my personal version of post-game the monsters are not as old as I actually believe them to be. I don't have any one particular head canon that I follow as gospel since no one knows for sure what actually happens after a pacifist route that doesn't reset. This story is just one of countless possibilities I see in my head, many of which I have read by other amazing writers/artists. Now, I'm sure it seems as if I skip around a lot and the upcoming chapters get even more seemingly weirder (to me anyway), but there's a method to my madness I swear. Mostly I just wanted to capture day to day struggles and warm moments with this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't think I would be able to post a chapter this weekend. We had some internet difficulties at the house, but we managed. I'm enjoying these short chapters while I can because my job is nothing but typing and clicking all week long and I cross stitch most everyday, so my wrists hurt by the time I get around to this. But enough about my problems. On to some fluff.

February finally came which brought a big headache for Mettaton.  He secretly chastised himself for taking on the task of coordinating a 15th birthday for three fairly popular teenagers.  This was also the first birthday party Chara would be able to enjoy.  She was so excited she couldn't decide who to invite so everyone she knew received an invitation including Frisk's lab partner, Jason.  Frisk was none too happy over it since the boy was more interested in studying Frisk than helping her with the work.  Chara just told her sister that it would be rude to not invite him since he already invited the three of them to _his_ party coming up.  His parents were well-to-do and would be out of town for the party, but they had made arrangements anyway for it to be at their cabin retreat in the mountains neighboring Mt. Ebott.  She and Asriel didn't want to miss out on that.  Frisk invited her teammates and Asriel's only other concern was the team captain, Rebecca.  The boy had been smitten with Becky since he first set eyes on her at one of Frisk's volleyball matches and thought of nothing else for weeks after.

In his preparations, Mettaton had roped Napstablook into being the DJ again.  In spite of his social anxiety, being a DJ for a crowd was not one of his fears.  It was, in fact, the opposite for the skittish ghost monster as music was his passion no matter the circumstance.  Grillby was in charge of catering and set up his portable bar next to the kitchen exit.  This was where Sans could be found swigging ketchup and sparkling drinks while chatting with his pal, Grillby or whoever pulled up a chair next to him.  Papyrus and Undyne were on duty for these events and dressed as such.  They couldn't complain about the extra money though.  Alphys volunteered to assist Mettaton since he did so much for her while he was in town, and with everyone's help the party was a success.

Asriel got to dance with Becky which made his night, though he was still to nervous to ask her out on a date.  Frisk even danced one with Jason to be polite, and Chara danced with whoever she wanted mostly catching slow ones with one guy in particular.  Dean was a bit of an outcast, but Chara didn't mind.  She didn't care much for humans, but this one seemed different from many others.  She could relate to his 'my give-a-damn's busted' attitude and positively loved his tattoos.  At one point, she even pulled Frisk to the floor and danced with her which seemed to amuse everyone.  On the next song, however, Papyrus became her target.  She gathered her courage, swallowed her jitters, and shouted, "Dance with me!" while pulling on his sleeve.  He resisted and pulled back gently.

"I CAN'T, CHARA.  I'M SORRY, BUT I'M ON DUTY RIGHT NOW," he replied.

"You can't take _three_ minutes to dance with me?  And on my _birthday_ no less?"  She began to pout and gave him the big eyes.

"DO YOU THINK THAT FACE CAN SWAY ME?  THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS IMMUNE TO SUCH TRICKERY.  BESIDES, I MUST REMAIN VIGILANT WHILE ON THE EMBASSY'S TIME."

"Oh stuff it, Papyrus, and go dance one with the birthday girl," Undyne spoke up.  "I'll cover you for a song if you cover me for one with Alphys.  Deal?"

"I SUPPOSE THIS IS FAIR," he mused.

"Great!  Thanks, Undyne!" Chara cheered tugging on the sharply dressed skeleton monster.  Meanwhile, Frisk was having her own struggle getting Sans on the floor.

"There you are, silly skeleton!" she chimed.  "You do know all Grillz has is soda water and punch, right?  You won't find any gin at this bar tonight.  Hey, Grillz!"  Grillby nodded back politely.

"Heya, kiddo.  Has it been a good birthday so far?" Sans winked.

"Yes!  But, it would be a skele-'ton' better if you would come dance with me."

Sans' zygomatic bones flushed a pale shade of blue as he replied, "Ah, ya know I don't dance.  Besides, there's a whole ballroom of guys lining up to dance with ya."

"Sans, you lazy-bones, I only want one dance.  It can even be a slow dance so you don't have to move as much."

"Sans," Grillby stepped in with his smooth, matter-of-factly tone, "you should indulge the little lady on her birthday.  Have one dance with her."

"Alright, alright.  Look over my two left naviculars, would ya kid?  Why would ya wanna dance with me anyway?"

"I wanted to share a dance with my best friend before the night was over," Frisk answered.

"But, ya already danced with Chara.  Hehe!"

"Sans!  Chara is my bestie, but you're my closest friend.  No one knows me like you do."  Sans felt the part of her soul he carried light up as she towed him to the floor.  This caused his own to light up with a warm comforting feeling.  'What the hell was _that_?' she wondered in surprise.

The party nearly fried Mettaton's circuits yet it was worth it to him because he was only in town so often due to his exponential success.  After cleanup, he would have one night to rest before leaving in his private jet with Blooky back to the coast.

A couple of weeks passed and the party was left as a fond memory.  Chara being the risk taker of the family with a high disinterest in school, started finding herself in trouble for this and that including skipping class.  Among her various friends were those who were more rebellious than others, and they catered to her mischievous side.  One day, the principal caught her climbing the fence to skip class and marched her to his office.  "Ms. Dreemurr," he started, "I understand it's hard as a young teen trying to figure out where you belong in a society you haven't even fully experienced.  I also understand that it's easy to lose what individuality you have with two other siblings.  I, personally, was the baby in a family of five not including my cousins.  However,  this doesn't change the issue at hand.  Ms. Dreemurr, do you understand that it's not just rules you have been breaking but federal laws?  The law is what demands your presence at this facility during the scheduled hours, not me.  It is also the law that will be upheld when your parents are arrested for truancy and I also can't stop that."

"Are you serious?  My parents could go to jail over me skipping class?  You made that up and I'm calling you out on it," Chara challenged him.

"You apparently never read any of the material provided when your people migrated to the surface.  Didn't you retain any of it while trapped in your brother's mind?"

"I tried to listen, but Asriel is soooo monotone when he reads that I drowned a lot of it out.  I wasn't worried about it, honestly.  I never thought he'd get me out.  Now that I am out, I want to be free again.  Being locked up here eight hours a day bites."

"It's a shame, Chara.  Your grades are en par and I see potential in you to be every bit the scholar Frisk and Asriel are.  If you don't stop with the shenanigans and cutting class, though, they won't be that way for long."

"Pffft!  What shenanigans?"

"Don't play dumb, Ms. Dreemurr.  I know it was you that put the bologna in all the air vents _and_ I have a feeling you were involved with gluing the lids shut on every trash can on the premise.  I can't _prove_ it, but I _am_ watching you."

Chara laughed scoffingly.  "No, you can't prove a thing, sir.  Now, if you're done, I'll be heading back to class."

"I won't tell your parents this time, but keep your body in that seat until the bell rings, okay young lady?"

"Well, seeing as how fond I've grown to the parental units, I guess I'll just have to suffer.  Later."

The principal sighed in exacerbation as he sat back down at his desk.  Upon contact with his chair, an obnoxious flatulent noise filled the office.  He stood straight up to find a novelty whoopie cushion deflated.  "That child... is going to... be the death of me."

Chara rode home with Frisk that afternoon and was immediately scolded by her on the way.  "How do you plan on getting into a good college if you stop caring about your education?" Frisk asked.

"I don't, _Mom_!  I don't have any redeeming qualities, so why waste another four years of my life in an institution?" Chara replied.

"Then you better learn a trade is all I can say."

"Paps and Sans don't have any degrees, and they're doing pretty damn well for themselves.  Right, Paps?"

"WELL, WE STILL HAD TO TEST FOR OUR G.E.D CERTIFICATIONS..." he answered reluctant on being involved with their feud.  "AND SANS DOES HAVE A PHD IN QUANTUM PHYSICS AND ENGINEERING, BY THE WAY."

"See!  That's proof an oppressive institution isn't necessary!" Chara argued.

"But proof that you're willing to learn and work hard is.  _That's_ what the diploma represents." Frisk countered.

"What if I don't want to enter the workforce though?  What if I want to travel the world?"

"Then geographical knowledge, mapping, and linguistics would be very beneficial to learn."

"Okay... what if I want to become a musician and rock out on tour?  Maybe become a rock star and change my name?"

"Then math skills would come in handy for rhythm and timing, statistics for predicting turnout and taxes, and English for writing deep, meaningful lyrics."

"Oh my gosh!  You have an answer for everything just like Mom!  Well, what if -"

"ENOUGH!  CHARA, YOU'RE GOING TO STAY IN SCHOOL AND BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!... OR AT LEAST FAKE IT WHILE YOU'RE THERE," Papyrus cut in unable to stand anymore of their arguing.

"Yes, Papyrus, of course," Chara replied with sincere politeness.  Frisk looked at her in disbelief.

Once home, Papyrus walked straight to the kitchen catching Sans off guard.  "Hey, bro.  What's up?" he greeted from the couch.

"OH HI, BROTHER.  SORRY, THE HUMANS HAD ME DISTRACTED WITH THEIR BICKERING."

"Those two are bickering??"

"I'M NOT _SUPPOSE_ TO KNOW THIS BUT THE CHARA HUMAN HAS BEEN SKIPPING CLASS AND WAS CAUGHT.  FRISK FOUND OUT AND FUSSED AT HER."

"Um...  Do their parents know about this?"

"No.  I got off with a warning.  First time caught, but the principal has his suspicions," Chara answered walking through the door.  "Don't worry, I won't be doing it anymore.  I'm sorry, Paps.  I didn't mean to stress you."

"NO WORRIES, CHARA HUMAN.  I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR POTENTIAL GO TO WASTE."  Chara bit back the snarky comment on her tongue and smiled.  He was the second person now to mention her 'potential'.  What did _they_ know?  Frisk followed close behind and all but forced Chara into a chair for some studying.

"Is it time for some hardcore 'ketchup'?" she joked winking at Frisk.  She and Sans both chuckled at the suddenness of the joke.

"I SWEAR!  YOU THREE ARE AWFUL!"

Later that night, Chara decided she wanted her own bed and walked home.  It was late when Sans awoke in bed from a new nightmare.  It was similar to his last one, but this time Frisk was chained to Chara instead of the throne chair.  They were bound back to back, blindfolded, and gagged.  After a few gasps, he soon rationalized that it was his stress manifesting itself into metaphorical imagery and not literal.  He wasn't so sure, but either way it had him shaken.  He hoped he was reading too far into it as he headed to the kitchen for one of those cold, sweet malt liquors he kept for such occasions.  He opened the fridge to find there were only two left out of a pack of four.  Knowing he drank one earlier, he questioned when he indulged in another?  Recalling that Frisk did in fact bring him  _something_ earlier, he shut the door. 'I don't need it,' he thought.  'I'll save it for another nightmare.  Ketchup will do tonight... Speakin' of Frisk, I think I'll check on her.  If I have a nightmare, she always wakes up too.'  Sans turned the knob silently and cracked the door.  Soft moonlight reveal the silhouette of a person next to Frisk's bed.  Without thinking, Sans flung the potential intruder against the wall.

First came a loud thud sound, then a sharp yelp from Frisk as he quickly realized it was her he pinned.  The glow from his eye illuminated the room enough to see she was indeed alone in her room, so he set her down and turned on the light.  "What the hell, Sans?!" Frisk shouted while trying to remain somewhat quiet.

"I'm sorry, kiddo!  I didn't realize... uh... you were- I'll wait out here!"  He rushed to shut her door on the next realization that she was just in her sports bra and boy-shorts underwear.  His face lit up a bright blue as he wondered, 'When did she start sleepin' like that??  Guess I need to stop checkin' on her like this...'

Frisk opened her door to pull Sans back into her room saying, "Let's talk in here so we don't wake Papyrus."  She closed her door and sprawled out on her bed now dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.  "Why were you sneaking into my room at two in the morning?"

"I had a bad dream and you are usually disturbed when I have 'em.  So, I came to check on ya.  The real question is why were ya dressin' in the dark like a sneak?"  He raised a brow bone at her.

"I was coming to check on _you_ because you're right.  I was disturbed by something.  I didn't have a nightmare myself which meant you probably did."

The blue on Sans' face crept up as he asked his next question.  "Well... since when did ya start sleepin' in ya skivvies?"

"Oh..." She thought a moment, "I don't sleep in my underwear.  I sleep-"

"Ack!  OK!  I don't need to know!  Please wear _something_ to bed.  For mine and Paps' sake."

She groaned.  "Fine."  Sans kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight.  He moved to leave when she caught his ulna.  "Stay with me tonight?  You still look frightened, and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't ya think you're gettin' too old to share a bed with me?"

"Nonesense.  That would be like saying I'm too old to bunk with Asriel or Chara."

'Is that how you see me, Frisk?- Wait!  Why does _that_ bother me??  That's a _good_ thing,' Sans pondered as Frisk wrapped her arms around his rib cage and fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff while ya can because it gets angsty next chapter. Also, fair warning, the suggestive themes and more adult content next chapter. Don't worry, nothing too bad; just teenagers being teenagers, but I'll post another prenote warning. Oh, and a big thank you to all who are reading/following this story. I actually never expected to have this big of a turnout. I also post updates on tumblr, but that and cross stitch progress updates are all I really use it for. But you can still find me under misty720. Or don't, I won't judge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wow, this chapter had a lot of errors* Ok. Fair warning as promised. This chapter is more adult themed and contains: mention of drug use (pot; no hard drugs in this so don't freak), underage drinking and smoking, and teenage romance. Nothing too crazy or lewd, just kids being kids when their parents aren't looking. I don't care much for the word "trigger" but if any of this makes you uncomfortable, don't read it. Also, I don't condone illegal drugs or underage drinking (even if I myself was once wild and young). For the rest, I hope you like the longer chapter.

A couple of weeks later, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk were talking after their third block class.  For Frisk and Chara, it was chemistry.  "Hey, Frisk!"  Jason called as he caught up with them.  He draped his arm around Frisk's shoulder as he said, "So, you still haven't said if you're coming to my birthday party."

"I don't really do parties, Jason.  I told you that," Frisk replied.  "Unless it's mine or one my parents are hosting, I don't party.  That's _their_ thing."  She gestured to her siblings.

"Aw!  Come on, babe.  You know I look forward to you being there the most."

"Thanks, Jason," Chara retorted.  Asriel merely rolled his eyes.

"At least think about it, please.  The party wouldn't be the same without ya, babe."  Frisk sighed an agreeing 'yes' to get him off of her and get to class.

"You really should consider going with us, Sis," Chara suggested once Jason left.  "His parents will be gone, we're all watching movies and eating junk, he's doing a taco bar, _and_ there's an indoor pool with a freaking hot tub.  You _need_ to come."

"But, I've never been to a party that wasn't organized through the Embassy.  Why are you going, Asriel?  You can't stand Jason," Frisk changed the subject.

"Becky's going and I'm not letting anyone else be near her while she's in a swim suite," Asriel told her with a red face.

"Gee, Asriel, are you ever going to ask her out?  She's getting tired of waiting - oh shoot!"  Frisk covered her mouth and spoke through her fingers.  "I wasn't supposed to say anything!  You didn't hear it from me!"

"Sh-She _likes_ me?!  Whoohoo!  Yes!!  Yes, I'll ask her out... as soon as I'm ungrounded..."

"What on Earth are you grounded for?"

"We _both_ are grounded," Chara explained.  "We got caught super gluing things like the stapler to the principal's desk.  Actually, we glued _everything_ to the his desk!  Haha!  Then we glued his butt to his chair!  It was great!  Asriel glued the lunch lady's utensils to the hooks.  Needless to say, we're grounded until the party.  Good thing Mom didn't give us three weeks or we would have to sneak out to it.  Right, Asriel?"  Chara nudged him.

"Yeah, I'm not letting Becky swim half naked with a bunch of other guys."

"What has gotten into you two?!" Frisk scolded.  The other two just laughed as they parted for class.  Back at home, Frisk mulled over the idea of actually going to Jason's party while failing to concentrate on her assignments.  Sans couldn't help but notice her fidgeting and staring spells.

"Stuck on a problem, kiddo?" he asked.

"Um, not the kind you can substitute a variable for.  Chara and Asriel want me to go to a birthday party with them, but I'm not sure.  I can't seem to find one logical reason why I should other than to accompany those two," she answered.

"A party, huh?  I think you should go have fun.  There.  Simple."

"But I don't fair well in social groups.  You know this.  And Jason's parents aren't even going to be physically there.  They will be on video call off and on, but that's it.  I just don't know.  Part of me says it will be something different which is kind of exciting."

"I AGREE WITH SANS.  GO AND BE A CHILD WHILE YOU CAN, HUMAN," Papyrus voiced his input.

"Neither of you have an issue with the lack of supervision?"

"Frisk, sweetheart, you kids freed an entire civilization before you were teenagers.  Ya wandered a dangerous society of monsters tryin' to kill ya by yourself.  You're a good kid.  We trust ya.  And if there is any funny-bone business, you can always call us.  Heheh!"

"SANS!  NO MORE OF YOU INSIDIOUS PUNS!  I CAN'T HANDLE IT TODAY.  HOW THE HUMAN FINDS THEM ENTERTAINING IS PUZZLING.  SPEAKING OF HUMANS AND PUZZLES, WHERE HAS MY PUZZLE BUDDY BEEN?"

"She and Asriel are grounded for their nonsensical japes again.  They can't seem to stay out of trouble anymore," Frisk told him.

"What did they do this time??  Please 'talus', heh!" Sans asked in good humor as if he were asking what happened in the next episode of his favorite anime rather than a concerned authority figure.  She explained all the items they had managed to glue before getting caught.  "That's hilarious!"  He let out a loud snort as he laughed.  "I gotta stop tellin' ya stories about all the pranks I pulled on Gaster."  Frisk was a bit confused by this statement.  She couldn't recall Sans telling them any stories about Gaster other than he was the royal scientist before Alphys.  He just didn't talk about the doctor.

That night, Frisk stirred out of her sleep.  Her alarm clock read 2:30am.  She rolled out of bed, threw on an extra long shirt that she stole from Sans, and went to the bathroom.  On her way back, she noticed Sans was still up yet the TV was off.  The rustle of paper and slight mumbling could be heard coming from the sofa.  She carefully stepped over to the back of the couch and hung the upper half of her body over resting her elbows in the empty seat.  "The birds are singing.  The flowers are blooming.  On nights like this-" she started.

"-Kids like you should be fast asleep in bed," Sans finished her sentence.  He looked down at her from the corner of his orbit while shuffling through a stack of papers.

"I could say the same for you, Sans.  What are you doing up so late?  You're never up this late unless you had a bad dream."

"I'm helpin' Al with some of her work until she hires a replacement for Asriel.  It's the least I can do since I took his privileges."

"Why not reinstate him?  So Al won't be so short until she finds someone else?"

"Out of the question, Frisk.  I'm sorry, but if he can't follow instructions and is willing to risk other's safety to fulfill his agenda then he's not ready.  He'll be ready one day and Al will have his desk waiting for when that day comes."

"What are you helping Al with?"

"Heh!  That's classified, kiddo.  That's why I'm only workin' on it when I'm alone.  It's late, sweetheart.  Why don'tcha get back to bed?  That alarm rings early."  Sans patted her on the head and smiled his kind smile that made her feel warm and safe.  She blushed gently in the dark as her heart fluttered.  Sans blushed as he felt it causing his own soul to flutter.  Frisk slid off of the couch and kissed him on the temporal bone before heading to bed.

She paused and quickly told him, "I love you, Sans.  Goodnight."

It caused him to freeze.  This was hardly the way she usually said those words.  He turned his head and smiled.  "I love you too, kiddo.  Sleep well."  She smiled back and closed the door behind her.  They were both ever so grateful that it was just dark enough that the other couldn't see the signs painted on their faces.  'What the heck is goin' on?  That link is effectin' us both in ways I never could have predicted.  I'm startin' to feel her every emotion as if it were my own instead of feelin' it as just hers.  The line is startin' to blur and I wonder how it's effectin' her..."  Sans shook his skull and tried in vain to go back to his work.  'I can't think about that right now.  She's not said anything and it's not causin' her physical harm, so I'll put it on the back burner for now.'

Finally, Friday evening rolled around and Frisk was busy readying herself for Jason's sweet sixteen birthday party.  She packed her backpack with a towel, perfume, various girly toiletries, and a change of clothes for after swimming.  She slipped on her bikini to wear under her clothes, but she seemed to have misplaced them.  Running around the house to find her basket of fresh laundry, she noticed Sans napping on the couch and decided to ask him if he had seen it.  "Sans?"  She gently shook him.  "Have you seen that basket of laundry I dried yesterday?  It has the my favorite sweater and leggings and I can't find it."

Sans stared with black sockets on noticing how _adult_ the two-piece was.  Though it fully covered all essential areas, the three strings wrapping around the hips and lack of shoulder straps made him question Mettaton's sanity for gifting it to her.  "Uh, Frisk... you're not wearin' that," he told her flatly.

"Huh?  I can't wear my favorite sweater and skirt??  W-Why not?"

"No, by all means, wear the sweater.  You're not wearin' that swimsuit.  For a second, I thought ya stepped out in your underwear.  Go find somethin' else."

"I-I don't have another one.  Uncle MT only sent me one for the party and last year's doesn't fit.  Mom said it looked good too..."

"Ya mean to tell me Tori is fine with this?"  Sans cocked his orbital foramen at her.

"Well, yeah.  If Mom didn't like it, Ton-Ton would have rushed Chara and I different ones."

"Grrr.  Fine, but at least wear a shirt over it or somethin' when ya swim..."

"Sans.  Mom and Dad said the outfit was okay.  You're not my parent, remember?  If I cover this up, it will hurt Uncle Ton-Ton's feelings.  He spent a lot of time on these and I love mine."

"You're right.  I'm not your parent; I'm your friend.  And, as your friend who's lookin' out for ya, I ask that ya please find somethin' that better 'suits' ya.  Besides, I'd rather hurt Mettaton's feelin's than someone's skull.  Please at least wear somethin' over that."

"A pun?  Really?  Alright, fine.  For you, _only_ you, I will wear a t-shirt."  Sans let out a sigh of relief when Frisk left to find her missing basket.  Asriel showed up a little early to grab his sister and nearly scared Sans out of his bones.

"Hurry up, slow poke, before we miss the shuttle!" Chara teased.

"It's just a bus ride up the mountain," Frisk commented unimpressed.

"Yeah!  It's a classy charter bus and I don't want to miss it!  Hurry yourself!"  Frisk stuck her tongue out at her sister.  She kissed Sans and Papyrus goodbye before being practically kidnapped.  It wasn't a long ride much to Frisk's relief.  The higher elevation was considerably colder than in the city even though it was mid-March.  Snow dusted the trees and grass making sure to remind everyone spring hadn't arrived yet.

The cabin was warm and cozy inside.  The thing was huge with the living room to the left, kitchen straight in the back, and a sliding glass door to the pool on the right.  The stairs to the bedrooms divided the living room and hallway to the kitchen.  First on the agenda was a video call from Jason's parents wishing him a happy birthday and greeting their guests.  Next came the food and a movie on the theater sized TV in the living room.  Twenty or so bodies scrambled for a place to sit as the room dimmed for the showing.  Becky sat between Asriel's knees and leaned back on him while Chara took up with Dean which Frisk instantly disapproved of.  Dean had a reputation for being rough.  He was constantly in trouble for fighting, he was a year their senior yet he should have been a senior in school, he smoked, was tattooed, and drove a motorcycle.  She was _not_ about to let her sister get caught up in that.  Before she could reach Chara, Jason tugged her arm insisting she sit with _him_ for the movie.  Out of the corner of her eye, Frisk noticed her brother had been more interested in Becky than the movie.  He kept nuzzling into her neck which made it hard for the girl to keep her laughter.  'Ugh... My brother... he's hopeless,' she thought.  Frisk also caught glances of Dean making out with Chara and, surprisingly, they had managed to be extra quiet.  'Gross...' was her next mental note when she realized others were partaking in similar activity.  'I should have stayed home.  I could have watched a movie with Sans and Paps but in my comfy pj's on my own couch.'

After another awkward movie, Jason's parents checked in and told him goodnight.  "Alright, guys!" he exclaimed.  "That was the last video call.  Now the _real_ party begins!  I unlocked the liquor cabinet and it's freshly stocked!  Help yourselves!"  Jason flung open the door to the cabinet and everyone cheered.  Frisk realized coming was a huge mistake and wanted nothing more than to leave.  On her way to find Asriel, she literally ran into Chara.

"Damn it, Frisk.  You made me spill my shot," Chara fussed.

"Good!  You're not old enough to drink and neither is anyone else here," Frisk shot her a dirty look.

"Relax, Frisk.  It's just a little fun.  You do know what that is, right?"

"Yes I know what it is and this is _not_ my idea of it.  I'm going to have Asriel take us home."

"Sorry, Sis.  I don't do so well jumping time and space once I've been drinking.  I wish you had asked me before I downed two shots," Asriel shrugged passing by to the pool.

"Then I'll call Sans," Frisk huffed as she pulled out her cell phone.

Chara promptly snatched it and said, "I would rather you call Mom then shorty-bones!  Please, Sis, just stay and relax.  Drink one; just one... for me?"

"No, Chara, and you shouldn't either."

"Don't you ever get tired of being the golden child, Frisk?  Don't you ever wonder what it feels like to do something _you_ want to do and not what everyone else wants you to do all the time?  Aren't you even a  _little_ curious to see how the other half lives?"

"I do make my own decisions.  They're just different from yours and Asriel's.  They always have been."

"Please, Frisk, this one time let loose-for me.  Whether it's a bad decision, good decision, I don't know.  But tonight cut the strings and be wild for a moment.  We'll face the consequences in the morn'-together."  Chara held out a shot glass full of clear liquid.

"I must have lost my mind..." Frisk sighed as she accepted the glass.  "How does this work?"

"Yay!!  Depress your tongue, open your throat, and swallow the whole thing in one gulp.  I'm so proud of you!"

Frisk downed the shot and hacked a loud cough.  "What _is this_?  It doesn't taste bad, but it burns like fire going down."  She was left breathless as she spoke.

"It's vodka.  The more you drink the easier it goes down.  Here, drink one with me!"  They clinked their glasses together and shot the contents.  "Now, let's go swim!"  Chara stripped to her bikini which mirrored Frisk's and Frisk stripped to her t-shirt.  "Do not tell me you're about to swim in a shirt."

"Sans practically begged me to wear one.  He said the bikini was 'inappropriate' for a fifteen-year-old."  She shot a third helping of vodka.

"How interesting.  Did you tell him Mom and Dad were cool with them?"  Frisk nodded as she drank a fourth shot.  "Oh my gosh!  Sans was jealous?  Of you showing some skin at a party?  So jealous he went to the extent of undermining our _parents_?  How funny!"

"No, it's not like that.  He still sees me as a child; a little kid like when we met.  Hmph!"  She began to slur as she drank one more.

"Welcome to my world.  Papyrus barely notices I'm not you.  Once, I stole one of Sans' wine coolers just to gather a little courage and flirt with the big dork and everything I said went right over his head.  A real 'stretch' for Paps, am I right?  Haha!"

 "So _you're_ the one stealing Sans' malt liquors!  Shame on you- Whoa!  This is really goin' to my head.  I feel dizzy.  So, if you like Paps, why you hangin' out with Dean and smoochin' his face?"

"I'm not gonna wait forever on someone who's as clueless as they come.  Dean is a sweetheart and he actually likes me."  Chara had alcohol flushed cheeks as she thought about it.  "Tell me, Frisky... Do you feel the same about Sans as I do Paps?  And that's why you listen to him even over Mom and Dad sometimes?"

"Wha?!  No!  Sans ish my friend.  He looksh out for me.  Come on, let'swim..."

"Hey ladies!" Jason greeted them as he walked up.  "I see you're enjoying the refreshments.  Frisk!  Gasp!  I thought you said you didn't party?"

"I dun't.  Dish-is my furst one... and my furst alcohol," she replied.

"Frisk," Chara tugged her aside.  "Prove ya dun feel that way 'bout the comedian by swimmin' whifout da shirt.  Take it off."  Frisk glared at her and tore off the t-shirt without hesitation.

"I'm ready to schwim.  Hows 'bout you, Sis?"  Frisk made an attempt to swim, but Jason couldn't keep his hands off of her... literally.  If he did, the poor girl might have drowned.  Chara was too busy splashing around with Dean to pay attention to Frisk, and Asriel had all of his focus on Becky.  Jason didn't mind bracing her as they floated in the shallow end.

"Chara!  You need to bring your sister more often!" he shouted across the pool.  Frisk had stole a few of Sans' best jokes and had them busting their guts.

"I try, but she always refuses!  Maybe you can talk her into it next time!" Chara shouted back.

After her third attempt to drown herself, Jason suggested Frisk might be safer elsewhere.  "Come on, babe.  I'll show you to a room you can get dressed in," he offered pulling her out of the water.

"Honestly, I dun-tink I could get dressed.  I'll juss put muh shurt back on... for now," she said as he helped her pull the shirt over her head. "tank-yu.  Yur so sweet."

"No prob, babe.  Hey!  How about we play a round of pool?  You want to?"

"But da pool's here..."

"No, Frisk, billiards.  My parents have a table upstairs.  I can teach you if ya want."  She agreed and they went back inside.  Frisk spotted Asriel leaning against a full couch with Becky against him laughing at whatever he was whispering in her ear.

She decided to embarrass him by teasing, "Ew, Asriel!  That's gross!  Leave poor Becky alone."

"Frisk!  Stop being an ass!" Asriel growled.  "Jason, what are you doing with my sister?"

"We're going to play some pool.  Wanna come?  Teams are fun," Jason offered.  Asriel declined saying pool was too easy for him and went back to his girl.

They were on the steps when Chara called, "Wait!  Frisk, c'mere!  I have sumthin' for ya."  Her buzz had wore off a bit by now.  "Here, smoke this.  It'll help with your hangover in the morning.  It's gonna burn, but hold it as long as you can."

"What is dish?" Frisk asked as she took the gift.

"Amazing is what it is.  Want some, Jason?  It _is_ your birthday."  Frisk inhaled on the blunt and quickly coughed it up.  "That's not gonna help!  Try again and don't waste it."

"Where did you get it?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Dean got it for me.  Here!"  Chara handed it to him after taking a hit herself.  Jason took a drag and passed it back.

"What is this stuffs??" Frisk asked again.  They both laughed and told her not to worry about it.  He helped her up the steps and shut the door behind them on entering the billiard room.

"So, do you know anything about pool?"  Stoned and tipsy, Frisk shook her head.  "Well, first you need a cue.  That's one of the sticks hangin' on the wall.  You can use my mom's cue."

"It's a schtick!" she giggled as she held it.

"Heh!  Yeah, it's for knocking this ball," he said presenting the cue ball, "into the other balls and sinking them into the pockets.  There are several ways to play, but we'll just work on holding the cue and aiming."

"Ya mean 'schtick'?"

"Haha!  Yes, the schtick."  Jason pressed up against Frisk to help her hold the cue properly.  He went through the motion of breaking and let her try.  The balls hardly budged.

"Is bark is worse than is bite..."

"Here, I'll show ya a good break."  He lined up his shot and sank a striped ball in the process.  "Now you have to sink all of the solid balls to win."  She attempted to hit one close to a corner pocket but kept knocking the cue ball in instead.

"It's a solid.  Does it count?" she joked.

"You're so funny, babe!" Jason laughed.  "Lemme help ya."  He stepped behind her again and placed his hands on hers to correct her form.

"Is hard when there's three of the lil' guys!"

"Pffft!  Gee, babe, you sure you're okay?"

Frisk stood up fanning her damp shirt then wiped some remaining water off of her face.  "Yeah, juss a lil' warm."  She wrung the hem of it debating on whether or not taking it off would help.  She stole a quick look at Jason who was still in his swimming trunks and a bit damp himself.  Without further hesitation, she flung it off in a smooth motion and dropped it to the floor and now remained in just her bikini.  "Phew!  That's better.  Now, help me sink dis."  Jason's face turned red as he resumed helping her line up the cue.  Dressed in just his swim wear, he could feel her soft skin as he casually pressed against her.

"Frisk, you're so pretty," he said gently in her ear.

"Pffft!  No I'm not!" she laughed in response.

"Yes you are, and you're smart, funny... you have such a lively personality."

"Ya just described Chara, not me."

"If that were true than _she_ would be here instead, but she's not because I like these things about _you_.  I like _you_ , Frisk."

"Jason, I- Mmph!"  Frisk turned to face him, but was caught up into a kiss.  He gently cupped her jaw as he pressed his lips to hers.  The kiss was sweet and it really threw her.  She had never been kissed before and she kind of liked the sensation of the warm tingle on her lips.  Feeling bold and determined, she kissed him back.  Stumbling forward, still tipsy, Jason picked her up to set her on the pool table.  He leaned in towards her until she was lying on the felt.  They didn't break the kiss even as he joined her on the table positioning himself to the side.  Though clumsy and shy, it was nice.  Frisk's heart raced as he intertwined his fingers in her hair with one hand and held her by the small of her back with the other.  He took it a step further dipping his tongue past her lips which sent shivers through her body.  She had never been kissed much less french kissed.  It felt weird but strangely electrifying.  Continuing like this for a while, Jason's hand slowly wandered up to the clasp of Frisk's top and unhooked it.  She pushed away immediately and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  With deft hands, she clasped the top back before it could move out of place.

"Oh my God!  I-I'm sorry!  I don't know what came over me.  Damn it!-I'm sorry!" Jason panicked.

FIGHT or MERCY?  Frisk chose MERCY.  "It's fine... I think I'm gonna go home.  I don't feel so hot..."

"Please, don't let me ruin the fun.  I got carried away.  Please, don't leave."

"It's not you, I swear.  I just feel funny and want my bed.  Sorry.  Happy birthday, Jason."  Frisk threw on her shirt and went to grab her backpack to change into dry clothes.  Asriel was still too messed up to take her home, so she stepped outside to call Sans.  As she stepped off the porch, she was knocked back with force then instantly stopped mid-fall.  "Sans!!" she gasped.

There he stood in the dark, with his flaming blue eye, catching her fall with his magic.  "What's wrong, Frisk?" he asked in a voice thick with worry.

"H-How did you know??  That I was about to call you??"

"Just a hunch in my bones I guess.  What happened?  Are ya hurt?"  He wrapped his arms around her as she shook from the cold.  The smell of liquor and weed was overwhelming.  "Frisk??  Have you been _drinkin'_??  And smokin' _pot_??"  Sans held her out by the shoulders and noticed how she couldn't look him in the eye.  "Alright, come on.  I'm takin' _all_ of ya home."  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and marched into the cabin.  The blaring music quickly ceased as everyone stopped to stare at the monster who just invited himself in.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my cabin?" Jason demanded.

"Name's Sans, bucko, and I'm here to grab my three.  Where's Chara and Asriel Dreemurr?"  Sans was calm but authoritative.

"Oh my God!  Sans?!  What are you doing here?!" Asriel spoke up in shock.

"I'm here to take you kids home.  NOW.  Go find Chara."  Asriel's face changed to a blood red under that white fur as he moved through the stunned crowd.

"So you're Sans... Frisk talks about you and your brother a lot.  I'm Jason, by the way.  Sorry for the hostilities, man.  A stranger busting into my vacation home in the middle of the wilderness had me nervous."

Sans sized the kid up briefly before replying, "You're find, kid.  I don't want trouble.  I just want my bunch and I'm gone.  I'll even forget this whole scene of teenage debauchery."

"Frisk, you never said your friend was cool-"

"Uh-uh.  I'm not.  I'm doin' this for my own selfish reasons.  Gotta keep the Dreemurr name out of messes like these.  I can't imagine what kind of scandalous rumors might spread over these three numbskulls.  I'm tryin' to protect the entire Monster Society, so this never leaves my mouth if it never leaves yours."

"Tch!  Believe me, I understand the pressures of social politics."

Out of nowhere, another voice called out in horrified shock, "Oh my God!  Sans, why are you here?!"  Chara shouted as she entered the nook.  "Please, do me a favor and kill me now!"

"Don't start, Chara..." Sans sighed.

"Leaving me alive after destroying any hope of a social life is cruel and unusual punishment.  Killing me would be a far greater mercy."

"You're drunk and stoned at fifteen.  I think ya destroyed your social life on your own.  Now, come on.  We're goin' home."

The rebellious child wrapped her arms firmly around Dean, who had walked her to the living room, and spoke with sass, "No.  You're not my dad and I'm not going with you.  I'm staying right here... with Dean."

"Ya better be glad it's not your parents pickin' ya up!  Do ya wanna be scarred when they start tellin' they're jokes and embarrassin' stories?  I can simulate the experience if ya want."

"You wouldn't!"  Sans just grinned and shrugged.  "Oooh! Fine!  Let's get this over with..."  She kissed Dean goodby and locked her arms around one of Sans'.  Frisk had both arms wrapped around his neck vertebrae leaving one hand free to rest on Asriel's shoulder which he did so with some difficulty.  The boy shot up a foot since Christmas.  In a flash, they were all in Sans' living room.  The clock on the stove flashed 10:49pm yet Papyrus was waiting patiently on the couch for their arrival.

"BROTHER?  I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST CHECKING ON THEM?" he questioned.

"Yeah, well, sudden change of plans," Sans mumbled.

"HUMAN?  ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  All Frisk could manage was a groan as she flopped face first onto the couch.  "WHAT'S GOING ON, SANS?"

"I'll explain later, bro.  Right now, I gotta get these kids to bed."

"I suppose you're going to call Mom and Dad now?" Chara retorted.

"No, wasn't plannin' on it.  I might change my mind if ya don't cut the smart attitude.  I've heard enough of it tonight.  Asriel, you can have the couch.  Chara can take Frisk's bed because Frisk is stayin' in my room so I can keep an eye socket on her.  She's not doin' too good."

Something about the short monster really crawled all over Chara's skin at the moment.  In her intoxicated state, she thought it smart to challenge him.  "You know what, Sans?  I'm not Frisk.  She might be willing to lie down and obey, but I'm my own person.  We're not children anymore, Sans!"

"Ya sure are actin' like one, kid.  I'm about to lose my patience and I think I have been _very_ patient with you."

"CHARA, PLEASE, BE REASONABLE.  SANS IS TRYING TO GO EASY ON YOU... WHATEVER THE TRANSGRESSION."

She refocused her attention to Papyrus feeling bold enough to use FLIRT.  She plopped down into his lap and batted her eyes telling him, "I'll behave if you'll take me to your bedroom.  Papyrus scrunched his nasal bone in thought as he stood up holding her.

"YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO HAVE MY BED TONIGHT IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO KEEP YOU OUT OF TROUBLE."  He carried her upstairs to put her to bed completely oblivious to her advance like always.  Papyrus had been so accustomed to taking care of Frisk the past four years to consider it as anything more than a child needing care.  "YOU SMELL LIKE GRILLBY'S!  HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?!  AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE A SKUNK??  I LOVE SKUNKS!  THEY'RE SO CUTE AND FLUFFY."  Sans and Asriel laughed and waved ignoring her silent pleas for help as she disappeared behind the bedroom door.

"I guess you can have Frisk's bed then," Sans offered.

"No thanks.  The flowers on the walls might be sentimental to Frisk, but they're nightmare fuel for me.  I'll be fine on the couch.  Frisk, move please so I can lay down," Asriel pleaded as he shook her.

"No, Azzy... don't... shake the boat.  I smell like oranges... piranha will bite..."

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!  THE HUMAN STILL DREAMS ABOUT THE FUN WE HAD UNDERGROUND.  HOW CUTE."  Papyrus returned from putting Chara to bed in time to hear her babbling.

"Come on, Frisk.  Time for bed," Sans coaxed as he lifted her off the couch.

"Sans..." she whimpered against his sternum.

"Yes?"

"Are ya gonna send me back to my parents?  Because I's bad?"  She started sobbing into him as he reached the first step.  "Pleeze don't send me 'way..."  He paused with her on the stairs and sat with her in his lap.

"Sweetheart, we're not gonna make ya leave because ya made a mistake or two.  It don't work that way.  I'll be honest though.  The biggest reason Pap and I were in agreement to let ya live here was because you're a good kid.  You don't get into trouble like so many kids your age, and ya mind us.  I can't handle a lot of this, Frisk, and neither can Pap.  We're not your parents, and we don't _want_ to parent.  So, do us a favor.  Please, go back to bein' our Frisk.  Don't get caught in this pitfall."

"I'm sorry!!  I'm so sorry!!  Pleeze don't be mad at me!  Don't hate me!  I'll be good... I promise... oh no."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"  Frisk jumped out of Sans' lap as if she had been shot.  She darted into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.  Sans was by her side in a flash gathering her now long hair out of the way.

"SANS, WILL THE CHARA HUMAN BE EXPERIENCING THE SAME SYMPTOMS?"

"I'd count on it, bro," Sans sighed and shook his skull.

"NYEH!!"  Papyrus grabbed a trashcan and ran upstairs to his bedroom.  Between gags, Frisk continued to cry and apologize.  Sans took a seat on the side of the tub and held her head out of the toilet.  He stayed up all night with her to make sure she didn't drown or choke.  Somehow, he managed to get comfortable in the bathtub while she laid in the floor.  In the morning, Frisk awoke with a pounding headache and sore ribs.  The smell of bacon, sausage, breakfast ham, and eggs wafted into the bathroom causing her to dry heave into the toilet.

"Oh, you're awake.  Mornin' sunshine.  Sleep well?"  Sans taunted from the tub.

"Hell no..." Frisk moaned.  "I feel like dog residue."

"Yeah, I feel pretty 'drained' myself.  Heheh!"

"Sans, no... too early.  Why is Papyrus cooking so much meat?!  I might throw up."

"We decided to cook the most nauseating foods for a hangover.  Well, are ya gonna be drinkin' and tokin' anymore?"

"No... gosh no.  _And_ I'll wear something a little less skimpy when I swim.  Sorry about that too."

Sans stood up to leave the bathroom and extended a hand to help Frisk out of the floor.  Hearing this piqued his curiosity as he cocked his brow bone at her.  "What do ya mean by that?  What happened?"

"Oh, nothing really.  Jason - well... he, uh... kissed me."  Her cheeks lit up a bright pink.

Sans released the breath he didn't know he was holding.  "That's not quite what concerned me about the swimsuit, kiddo."

"Oh!  He unhooked it too, but I was quicker than he was."  She winked at him.

Sans' eye started glowing in reflex before he noticed.  "What?!  Did he hurt you?!"  He stepped forward and reached for her protectively.  "I'll kill him, Frisk."  He searched her over for marks or bruises which she had been peppered with from her own clumsiness in her drunken stupor the night before.  "I _knew_ I shoulda came for ya.  I _knew_ you were callin' for help.  I'm so sorry.  It won't happen again, EVER.  I'll come to ya no matter what."

"Stop!  He didn't hurt me.  He apologized and I left to call you.  Honestly, I was hoping you would show up at any moment to get me and felt quite relieved when you actually did."  Frisk now eyed him with suspicion and curiosity.  Once again she dryly asked the simplest question he had yet to answer.  "But how do you know, Sans?"

"I always know, kiddo-"

"Yes, and so have I, but HOW?  You're hiding something from me and I feel I deserve to know."

"It's not important right now.  Let's get some breakfast.  I think Asriel and Chara are up too."  Sans avoided the question once more wondering how on earth she would ever understand any circumstance for him stealing half of her soul.  He was more than grateful that she hadn't engaged battle with anyone to find out.  Now wasn't the time to deal with the issue anyway.

Frisk's stomach churned at the thought of food.  "I'll pass on breakfast, thanks."

"Do ya think you could stomach a biscuit?  Pap made 'em from scratch for all that tasty pig.  Guess ya could say he went 'whole ham', heheheh!"

"Ugh!  I might vomit still...  I'll try a biscuit, but this doesn't mean you're off the hook.  We're talking later when everyone is gone."  They stepped out of the bathroom and pulled up a seat at the kitchen table with everyone else.

Chara had an evil grin plastered on her face as she caught sight of her sister.  "Good morning, Frisky girl!" she winked.  "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible.  How about you guys?" Frisk groaned.

"I'm great!  I never have hangovers!  Definitely ready for some of that mouth watering food Paps is frying.  Gee, I'm starving."

"Me too.  I've already stole a piece of bacon," Asriel grinned as Frisk glared at them both.  "Mornin', Sans.  Thanks for not telling our parents about what happened last night."

"Don't sweat it, kids.  You'll be payin' us back after breakfast.  There's a whole house that needs cleaned and a mess of laundry to do.  It _will_ be done to Pap's standards.  Capiche?"

"AND I TEND TO HAVE HIGH STANDARDS!"  Papyrus taunted from behind the counter.  "NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans expression turned into a serious one as he continued.  "Now, how long has this been goin' on?  This partyin', smokin', drinkin'?  How long have ya been sneakin' behind your parents' backs and actin' like a couple of delinquents?  I expected better out of you two."

"It's been like this since before our birthdays," Asriel told him the truth.

"So you two are the reason my wine coolers end up missin', huh?  I thought I was drinkin' 'em and forgettin'.  Glad to know the truth.  So, ya been stealin' too."

"Personally, I call it running a tab," Chara spoke next.  "Asriel hasn't been doing it.  I have.  Don't get your bones rattled.  I've been keeping track and, when I'm old enough, I plan on paying you back in one lump sum.  Haha!"

"You think this is all a joke?  I know I'm a 'humerus' guy and all, but in all seriousness..." his eye sockets went black as he told her, "you _will_ stop this.  Stop drinkin', stop stealin', and stop lyin'.  Else you're gonna have a real bad time.  You three are too smart for this shit.  If ya won't stop it here, then we _will_ get your parents involved.  Right, Pap?"

"AGREED, BROTHER.  WE LOVE YOU THREE TOO MUCH TO DO NOTHING, AND THAT'S SANS' FAVORITE PAST TIME!  NYEH HEH HEH!"  Papyrus grinned as he set stacks of meat and biscuits in the middle of the table.  Frisk immediately dismissed herself and ran for the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? It wasn't too bad. There will be more OC's coming up so I want to leave on the note that none of the names I chose weren't completely random. Jason was spawned from Disney's Hercules when Pain says, "Remember when all the boys were named Jason and all the girls were Brittany." Well, I didn't want to use my best friend's name so I changed it to Becky because we all know a Becky - that girl who's smart, pretty, funny, AND nice; the "girl next door" type. As for Dean, well, I'll leave that one for later. As always, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I work Mon-Fri and my weekends are either so full I need a weekend from my weekend or I have no life. There is no in between. Next chapter will delve a bit deeper into the characters and more angst because we can't get enough of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jeezus, the errors!* I hope you enjoy all these terrible puns as much as I enjoyed them. Though, I enjoyed coming up with them about as much as Papyrus enjoys hearing them. Haha!

Spring had arrived and gave way to summer leaving as quickly as it came.  The Dreemurr children spent this summer a bit differently than the ones before.  Frisk and Chara bounced between home, Sans and Papyrus, and Alphys and Undyne.  Asriel occasionally crashed on the Skeleton brother's couch, but still spent most of his time with either Becky or Alphys and Undyne.  Frisk had more leisure time to work on her scrapbook when Sans disappeared into his room to do whatever he offered to help Alphys with.  She noticed he stowed more often now and never spoke to anyone about the work.  He also never brought up the conversation about the strange intuition they both seemed to possess for each other.  She hadn't much opportunity since to ask again either.  Asriel, Frisk, and Chara made good on their promises to stop indulging in the more adult activities... mostly.  Asriel quit drinking and smoking marijuana but picked up cigarettes instead much to Chara's disappointment.  He just made sure to be away from everyone when he smoked.  Chara tried to cut back on the alcohol yet she had her weak moments she kept to herself.  She did cut the weed altogether and tried to convince Asriel the cigarettes were so much worse to no avail.  Frisk, well, she was still Frisk.  She was the good child as always.

One night, Chara and Frisk were up late giggling, eating junk food, and watching TV.  Chara laid stretched out on her stomach flipping through the channels when Frisk asked out of nowhere, "Are you wearing Paps' favorite shirt?"

"Yeah, why?" she returned with a question.

"I thought you were dating Dean??"

"I am.  It's not like I'm going to _marry_ him or something.  I'm still very much infatuated with Papyrus."

"Sis, you shouldn't straddle the fence like that.  It's not fair to Dean, but mostly it's not fair to you."

Chara made a face and replied, "I didn't think you liked Dean... and how is it not fair to me??"

"I did a little investigating on him.  You know I don't like to judge character based on first impressions.  You never told me he volunteers at the nursing home his mom works at.  Or that he's the secondary income for his household."

"No, I didn't.  Because he said it's no one else's business, and if you tell anyone he'll think I told you.  Do me a favor and keep it to yourself."

"Yes, of course."

"Now, how am I not being fair to myself by keeping things loose with Dean?"

"You're trying to hold on too hard to your feelings for Papyrus while using Dean as a substitute.  You shouldn't pass up on something good _now_ for something better later.  And, if you are going to keep holding on to Paps then, for goodness sake, tell him how you feel."

"Alright, miss hypocrite.  I'll tell Papyrus how I feel when you tell shorty-bones how _you_ feel.  Does that sound like a fair deal?"

Now Frisk made a scrunched up face at her sister.  "What are you talking about, Chara?  All feelings I have for Sans are platonic.  Besides, I'm just a child to him anyway.  Even if I had feelings for him, he'll never see me as anything more than that scared, lost, ragged twelve-year-old girl that couldn't stop flirting with everyone."

"Oooh!  You got it bad, Frisky girl.  And here you are trying to get _me_ to be honest with myself.  I want you to look into that mirror and say you don't have feelings for the comedian."

"Oh, hush, Chara.  Even if I told Sans, what would make me think you would uphold your end of that deal?  You would laugh at my embarrassment and spare yourself."

"So you admit you like him?  Is-Is that a confession?"  Chara flashed her sister a wry grin.  She eyed her waiting patiently for a response Frisk seemed hesitant to give.

"Of course I like Sans," Frisk lowered her voice to barely a whisper.  "How can I not?  He's been everything to me - a provider, protector, friend, teacher, and lately my moral compass.  I... I..."

"Say it, Frisk!"

"I... I love him.  Okay!  I said it!  I can't find another that compares to that bonehead.  No one can hold my attention like he does, no one can challenge my intellect like he does, and no one can calm my soul like he does.  I'm in love with Sans, Sans the fucking skeleton monster."  Frisk let out a frustrated sigh as she flopped on her bed.  "Your turn, dear sister."

"I know I have feelings for Papyrus, but reiterating it to you won't help me any.  So, until you spill it all to Sansy, my lips will remain shut on the subject.  Well, here we are; two teens hopelessly in love with a couple of idiots that barely know we're alive.  Good grief."

"Ugh!  Why do you have to make me feel, Chara?"

"To make sure you don't end up like me.  _This_ is the only way I feel anymore."  Chara fished out of her purse a small flask and took a big swig.

"Chara Dreemurr!  You're not supposed to have that!  Give it to me before you get us both in trouble!"

"No way, Frisk-ay, unless you want some."

"Absolutely not!  Now give it."

"No can do.  Like I said, it's the only way I feel anymore."  Frisk noticed Chara's eyes glowing a mild orange as she spoke.  The color almost blended into the natural amber and would have been unnoticed if not for the strange glow.  "It's funny how most people drink to forget or lose themselves.  Not me, no.  I do it to remember.  It helps remind me of my mistakes.  It helps me remember that I'm the real monster."

"No!  No you're not!  Don't you say that!  You can't keep blaming yourself either.  If you don't let go of the past, it will destroy you.  Everyone is free because of your selfless act."

"Yes, and I'm still here.  I was supposed to disappear and be at peace.  At least if I had stayed in Asriel's head, I wouldn't have to face everyone I murdered repetitively."  She took another huge drink from the flask.

Frisk shot up and grabbed her by the shoulders.  "Stop that!  We love you, Chara.  We're glad you exist!  I love having you as my sister.  Everyone adores you."

"Not everyone is thrilled to have me here, Frisk.  Do you honestly never see the way Sans looks at me?  It's like a mix of fear, uneasiness, and disappointment.  Huu...  Papyrus has a way of making you feel good about yourself and his encouraging demeanor can be infectious.  But Sans, he has a way of cutting through you and making you feel guilty even if you didn't actually do anything."

"Sans has never once blamed us for any of the past RESETs.  In all the times we've talked, he has never once placed blame or judgement.  You can't keep holding on to this, Chara.  You should really talk to him some time."

"It's easier said than done, Frisk.  I know part of it is he thinks I hate him, and that's my fault.  I just don't know how to talk with him and it not turn into a fight because I'm stubborn and rebellious.."

Frisk took both of Chara's hands into her own to comfort her.  She looked her in the eyes and smiled her compassionate smile, the one that made you feel warm inside like everything would be alright no matter the problem.  "When the time is right, you'll fix it.  Keep in mind, Sans is easier to talk to than Mom or Dad and you can find yourself quickly becoming an open book.  But you're right.  Sans has a way of looking through you sometimes like he can see your every sin crawling on you.  That's the biggest reason it's easier for me to just mind him and be honest."

Chara thought a long, silent moment while polishing off the liquor in her flask.  "I think I've drank enough determination to do it, Frisky girl."

"Do what, my beautiful sister?"

"Pap is still watching TV on the couch.  I'm gonna catch him before he retires for the night.  I'm gonna do it!  Gotta tell him... tonight!"  The orange in her iris suddenly changed back to honey.

"No way!  Go for it, Sis!  You got this!"  As Chara left the shelter of Frisk's room, she bumped into Sans going to the bathroom.  Frisk saw from the doorway and pulled him into her room silently.

"What's goin' on?" he asked in confusion.  Frisk simply held a finger to her lips and pointed toward his brother on the couch.  "What's Chara doin'??"  Frisk covered his mouth with her hand but quickly retracted when Sans licked her palm with his cobalt tongue.

"Ew, Sans!  And shh!!  Watch!"  They peered through her cracked door watching as Chara approach Papyrus.

"Hey, Paps," Chara began.

"OH, HELLO CHARA HUMAN.  WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE?" Papyrus asked in his usual enthusiasm.

"Can I sit with you?  Whatcha watchin?"

"WHY, I WOULD LOVE TO SHARE A SEAT WITH MY FAVORITE PUZZLE BUDDY."  He reached over and picked her up to set her in his lap just like he always did with Frisk when they first emerged onto the Surface world.  Chara couldn't hold the crimson flush from rising as he pulled the blanket over them both.  "I WAS ALMOST READY FOR BED, BUT I THINK I CAN MAKE IT THROUGH ANOTHER EPISODE."  Resuming the show, Chara was overwhelmingly grateful that he couldn't see the red coloring her from the forehead down to the clavicle.

She inhaled deeply yet calmly trying to conjure a bit more courage.  "Pap..." she almost squeaked.  "Papyrus, I... I have something to tell you!" she finally blurted.

"WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND, HUMAN?"  He was already lost in the events on screen much to her relief _and_ annoyance simultaneously.

"Papyrus, I-!... I l... love-this show!  Yes!  This show is awesome!  I didn't know you like it too."

"IT'S MY FAVORITE!  IT ONLY AIRS LATE AT NIGHT SO I MISS IT THROUGH THE WEEK AND BINGE WATCH ON SATURDAY NIGHTS.  WHY DON'T YOU START DOING THAT WITH ME?  WE COULD MAKE IT A ROUTINE!"  He wrapped his arms around her without thinking.  Chara's nervous heart pounded in her chest so hard Papyrus could feel it in her stomach.  "CHARA, ARE YOU FEELING WELL?"  At once, he felt her forehead which was heated from the alcohol and nerves.  She immediately regretted this decision as he set her off of his lap to retrieve medicine from the cabinet and a cold wash cloth spite her protests.  She did her best to insist she was fine, but he refused to hear of it.  There was no choice now but to drink the medicine that would only add to her buzz.

Once settled again, the tipsy human made one last attempt to confess.  "Paps, I have something else to tell you..." she whispered.  "Papyrus!  I'm... in... love with...you-ur spaghetti and meatballs!"  'Damn it!  Why is this so hard?!' she thought instantly.

"WOWIE!  I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WE GET ALONG SO WELL!"  Chara hadn't lied.  Her favorite food had quickly became his Italian styled meatballs.  Her bravery faltered as she second guessed whether the timing was right.  Sans and Frisk were proverbially dying in her bedroom.  Sans face-palmed twice and Frisk was biting her knuckle.

"I knew she'd chicken out," Sans whispered.

"Hush!  She's at least trying.  It's more than I have the courage for," Frisk scolded playfully.

"Oh really?  So, who are ya holdin' out on?  Who is it you're afraid to confess to?"  Sans feigned interest as he tickled her ribs and teased making it hard for Frisk to stay quiet.

"Cut it out, silly skeleton!  Don't be absurd.  There isn't anyone like that.  I was only talking hypothetically."

The words made his soul feel heavy and he was quick to wonder why.  His next thought was that Frisk was lying.  "You just _lied_ to me??"  He stated this more as a question than an accusation.

Frisk shot him an indignant look of fear, guilt, and anger all mixed into one.  "I would never lie to you-"

"Stop.  Before this goes any further.  Kiddo, I _know_ you're lyin', but it doesn't matter.  You're entitled to your personal secrets.  There's nothin' wrong with that and I shouldn't have called you out on it.  I'm sorry."

"How, Sans?  No more avoiding me on this.  How do we know all these secret things about each other?  It's time to come clean."

Sans let out a deep sigh and averted his eyes to the floor.  He closed the door after seeing both Chara and Papyrus had fallen asleep on the couch.  "You're right.  I can't keep it from ya anymore.  Sit down with me please.  It's a relatively simply explanation, but it's not gonna be easy to swallow.  Do ya remember before the last RESET?"

"I only know what I was told; that Asriel was able to reach out to Chara in the darkness and pull her out of whatever had a hold on her."

"Well, that was the first time I realized all the past genocide runs were caused by someone else and not you.  I'm not even sure they were actually caused by Chara anymore...  Anyway, In that moment I felt so riddled with guilt over resenting you and killin' ya over and over.  I felt my own sins on my neck where I had _enjoyed_ it each time.  I was so hurt and angry that you were makin' friends and helpin' everyone setting us free only to turn around and slaughter us.  Tryin' to understand your angle almost drove me insane.  Then, it all made sense after Asriel interrupted our fight and your body landed in my arms.  I couldn't hide my shame so I decided to try to make up for my misjudgement, but I think I can reverse it without severe adverse reaction."

"Sans... what did you do??"

"I made a promise that _no one_ would _ever_ harm you again, not even me, and I finalized that vow by... lemme say I'll understand if ya hate me after I tell ya this."  His voice dropped to just louder that a whisper as he confessed.  Unable to mask the fear of losing his best friend, Sans' eye sockets watered with a translucent blue fluid-like magic.  He covered his face with both hands to hide it.  "Frisk, I might have switched half of your determined soul for half of my monster soul.  That way, I could always find ya if ya needed help or found yourself in danger.  I can also keep ya alive if, for whatever reason, I couldn't reach ya in time since only half of your soul would be destroyed.  I'm sorry I kept this from ya and for so long.  I was, and am, so terrified that you'll hate me; hate me for all the nightmares and loss of sleep and taking something against your will that I can't return.  I'm so, so very sorry."  Sans had managed to curl up and hide all of his front side in the process of his spill.  He didn't want to see whatever look of hurt or resentment Frisk might have wore.

After a brief pause to let what he just confessed sink in, Frisk took her turn.  "So, I carry a piece of you wherever I go?  Always and forever?  And you have a piece of me?  That's the answer to why we know so many unspoken things about each other?  That's why when we have secrets the other knows?  Well, it all makes sense now."  Her voice was flat as she rambled.  She wrapped her arms around him and felt his every fear and guilt in her own self, but was now able to process it in a new light of understanding for the very first time.  Knowing his words were the truth, she hushed his soul with her warmth and MERCY in a way that only Frisk could share.

This gesture took his breath away.  "You're not mad??"

"I couldn't possibly be mad at you for trying to protect me.  I'm upset you didn't tell me sooner, but I love you and nothing can change that, Sans.  Besides, you may be the one who will come to hate _me_ after I tell one of my big secrets."

"Hey, if ya still love me after what I did then-"

"Stop."  It was her chance to cut him off this time which was something she never did.  "Look me in the eye and say that _after_ I tell you what I've done.  The first time I fell I wanted to do the right things, but this voice in my head kept begging me to let her have a turn.  She was relentless in her pressuring so finally I asked, 'Who are you and why do you want my body so badly?' to which she tells me her name is Chara and she wants to fix everything.  She told me everything, but left out her true intentions.  Fed up and curious, I let her have control after the barrier came down.  She reset everything I worked so hard to achieve as a middle finger to everyone and started her genocide of the monster race.  I begged her the whole time to stop, to not hurt my friends and new family.  She refused to acknowledge me until we got to the Judgement Hall.  Then you showed MERCY in the middle of that fight and the only thing I wanted was to run into your arms and tell you how sorry I was that I let such awful things happen.  I wanted it so bad and with so much determination that I broke free and accepted your MERCY..."

"FUCK!!  Are you serious?!  I fucking killed YOU?!"

"Calm down or you'll wake them.  It's okay, Sans.  You didn't know..."

"Doesn't matter..."

"I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad!  I told you so you could understand how our determinations clashed and would override each other's.  Well, she regained control and progressed after besting you.  When she brought the barrier down, I knew I had to stop her.  I gave her my soul in exchange for a forced a RESET and woke up in control again.  I tried to amend my wrongs by setting everyone free again with the only other person knowing my secret being Chara.  Flowey didn't even seem to remember.  The next thing I know, Chara is rolling in monster dust using my body again.  Another genocide...  I didn't even realize I was trapped until I saw _you_.  This time, I had an Idea.  I planned to save everyone even Chara, so you see I couldn't let my next merciful route be the last.  If I was going to fix everything and end the RESETs, there had to be three more runs.  My next run would be my chance to plead with Flowey and do whatever I had to in order to convince him to work with me.  Suprisingly he agreed right away out of boredom.  The second run, I willingly allowed Chara do take control and do her thing.  She _had_ to be the one in control so while she fought you, Flowey could steal the souls and become Asriel with a shot DT I stole from the lab.  The last run brought us to the surface and here we are.  Now you know my dirty secret.  I _let her do those awful things._   I watched idly as she killed everyone because I was too weak to not try and save her knowing the odds were slim.  I was too weak to resist a true happy ending for every last soul.  I understand if you can't forgive me, Sans."

He was silent taking in every word as it came carrying all the pain and burden of a child reliving something she should have never been forced to go through.  "I don't know what to say, Frisk.  All those times it was actually you steppin' out of the Ruins I thought ya couldn't remember.  I thought we were always meetin' for the first time in your mind.  Frisk, I'm not mad, not in the least.  Promise.  I just wish I had known.  Maybe I could have helped ya in all of it instead of bein' so apathetic to it all.  Geeze... I feel like I've screwed up big time."

"Don't.  You didn't do anything.  I have been the sole cause of both of our nightmares and turmoil.  I'm sorry for everything I have done and allowed to be done to you and everyone we love."

"No, kiddo.  Your determination to help everyone got us here.  Never apologize for that.  Things are better and everyone's happy because you refused to give up.  C'mere, sweetheart; don't cry."  Sans held the fragile, tired human as her calm facade crumbled into tears.

"You asked me once if I thought even the worst person could change.  Well, my answer is yes.  I believe anyone is capable of change even if they themselves do not."  He didn't reply.  He just held her close as she calmed down slipping into a quiet sleep.  He laid her down once she was out and settled beside her grateful for such a compassionate friend.  Sans listened to the rhythm of her breathing and let the steady beat of her pulse match his own.  This filled his soul, her life, her MERCY, filled him in a way no one ever had or could.  This realization crashed over him in a panic as he said to himself something he dared not say out loud to anyone.

'I'm in _love_ with her!  Oh my God!  _That's_ what I've been feelin'!  Oh no.  No no no!  This can't happen.  She is _not_ gonna waste her life on you, Sansy-boy!  Even if she ever could feel the same about a loathsome monster like you, you are _not_ gonna be a distraction.  She's goin' on to college, and becomin' an Ambassador, and travelin', and livin' her life as she should.  No no.  No holdin' her back!  No, sir, so get these foolish ideas of her growin' up and stickin' around this place out of your skull NOW!  What the hell is wrong with you?  She's _fifteen_ for heaven's sake!  You're what?  Heh, forgot my age... um 24.  That's right, 24 - _nine_ years older than her.  Frisk is gonna have a somewhat normal life and you're gonna encourage that every step of the way.'  Sleep didn't come easy for him that night.

The next morning, Papyrus woke to a face full of maple hair.  His eyes shot wide open as he noticed he fell asleep on the couch which he hadn't done in months.  His pulse thumped in his neck bones as he saw Chara slumbering peacefully under the fluffy blanket with him.  Her face was pressed tight into his sternum to keep her on the sofa.

"Hehe!  Was that your best night's rest 'sofa'?" Sans chuckled from the kitchen.  Papyrus merely groaned at his brother's pun.

"IT'S TOO EARLY, SANS," he whispered breaking free of the human's loose hold.  Careful not to wake her, Papyrus climbed off of the couch in order to set to work on breakfast.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AT THIS HOUR ANYWAY?"

"I decided to get some work done on that project for Alphys.  It's been a pain in the neckbone."   Sans lied.  He felt terrible, but he couldn't bring himself to admit his epiphany to his adorably oblivious brother.

"YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED, SANS.  WHY DON'T YOU NAP A BIT WHILE YOUR OUTSTANDINGLY COOL BROTHER READIES BREAKFAST?"

"Sounds 'eggs'-ellent, Pap.  All this missed sleep is really 'kitchen' up with me.  Heh heh heh."

"SANS, I _WILL_ END YOU!  GO!  SHOO!"

"Alright, alright.  Time to be 'napkin' anyway.  Heh!"  Sans disappeared in less than a second leaving behind an aggravated Papyrus.

"NYEH!!  SANS!"  He shouted loud enough to make Chara sit right up in a start.

"What's goin' on?  Everything okay?" she yawned while tussling her wild hair.

"OH!  MY APOLOGIES, HU- CHARA.  IT SLIPPED MY MIND THAT YOU WERE SLUMBERING PEACEFULLY OVER THERE.  AND AFTER I SKILLFULLY MANEUVERED OUT FROM BEHIND YOU A MOMENT AGO..."

Chara's face turned a bright red at his admitting to sleeping next to her all night.  She hastily shoved all fantastical romantics out of her head.  Last night's attempt was a fail, so she had no right to daydream about what might have be or if it would have been at all.  "Need any help in there?" she offered with a foggy voice thick with sleep and alcohol.

"NO THANK YOU.  THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS HAS A 'HANDLE' ON THINGS.  NYEH HEH HEH HEH!  BY THE WAY, IS THAT MY SHIRT??"

"Uh!"  Her breath hitched in her chest as she tried to think of an excuse as to why she was wearing his clothes.  "I, uh, Frisk just threw something at me last night to sleep in!"   She lied.  Chara actually stole it from the laundry she helped fold yesterday.  "I'll go change real quick!"  She rushed into Frisk's room and slid on her own shirt.

Frisk stirred and eyed her frenzied sister.  "So you chickened out last night, Ms. Dreemurr," she teased sitting up.

"I tried though, even if I fouled it up.  So our deal still stands, Frisky girl.  You tell Sans; I tell Paps," Chara replied with an evil grin.  Frisk let out a frustrated groan.

"I never agreed to these terms.  Now, come here and let me fix you hair.  It's wild this morning."  Chara obediently took a seat on the edge of her bed and let her sister play with her hair.

After a lazy summer, their Sophomore year soon began and things became more complicated for the trio.  Frisk took on more advanced classes on top of her Ambassador training, volleyball, and weekly volunteer work at the park.  She hoped keeping busy would take her mind off Sans' growing absence.  She even tried casual dating to step out every now and then with some forgettable someone, usually a classmate.  Chara had quickly been grounded for sneaking Dean into her room past curfew and Papyrus took notice of her absence as well.  Never had Frisk or Sans witness him lightly mope the way he had those two weeks.  Asriel took on campaigning for President of the science club along with acting as a volunteer tutor at his mom's school.

Frisk was sitting at the kitchen table on Papyrus' laptop carrying out her homework routine.  She had been researching for a project when Sans came sauntering down the stairs for dinner.  "Hiya, Pap.  Dinner smells great.  Evenin', kiddo.  I feel like I haven't seen anyone in days," he commented.

"Well, I guess it's been weird for all of us the past few weeks.  This project is a real kick in the ribs if you ask me," Frisk returned.

"HUMAN, WHEN WILL YOUR SISTER BE RELEASED FROM HER BONDS OF PUNISHMENT?" Papyrus chimed in.  "I HAVE FOUND MYSELF WANTING HER WITTY BANTER AND UNIQUE PUZZLE TACTICS."

"So, you're sayin' ya _miss_ her?  Right, bro?" Sans grinned at Papyrus.

"WELL, YES.  SHE'S OVER SO OFTEN AND WE HANG OUT SO MUCH THAT THINGS ARE SLIGHTLY DULL WITHOUT HER.  I KNOW IT'S RIDICULOUS, AND SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT _ME_ OUTSIDE THIS HOUSE, BUT I FEEL A LITTLE _DIFFERENT_ WHEN SHE'S NOT HERE.  IS THAT WEIRD?"

"Nah, bro.  Ya care about her like ya do us.  Chara bein' here has almost become routine and her absence is throwin' your routine off."

"And we all know how strict you are about your routines," Frisk giggled.  "Actually, Chara tells me everyday that she can't wait to be ungrounded so she can watch new episodes of that show you like with you.  I'm not Chara but I would love to play a round of chess with you after dinner if you're up to it."  This brightened Papyrus' mood ten fold.  Sans gave Frisk a little wink as he pulled up a chair next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Sans! Why didn't you just tell the poor girl?! Wait... he can't hear me over the sound of his self loathing. Damn it Chara! Why didn't you just say it!... oh yeah. She's asleep. Anyway, next chapter will take a break from the angst with fluff, harmless antics, and well the angst will reappear. Or maybe I just keep using that word and it not meaning what I think it means. Thank you to all who have made it this far. It tickles me to see that hit count go up! Next chapter coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mildly suggestive language. Underage drinking and smoking. Papyrus isn't as naive as he lets his brother believe him to be.

The first semester didn't seem to last, and before they knew the holiday season arrived.  Sans and Papyrus made plans this year with the three for Christmas break which meant stealing more time away from their parents.  Toriel and Asgore didn't mind so much, however.  They were thrilled to see Frisk socialize in any way and Chara take interest in activities that would keep her _out_ of trouble.  They were also tired of seeing Asriel mope around after breaking up with Becky.  Once a fair amount of snow collected at the top of the mountains, the Skeleton brothers took all three of them to Mettaton's new ski resort he would be opening in the upcoming month.  The monster himself gave his nieces and nephew a private visit as an early Christmas present.  Alphys and Undyne were to also meet them there for a small vacation.  Mettaton had been in town on holiday and was dying to teach the kids what he had learned about ice skating and skiing while on the coast.  Sans had been reluctant to go, but couldn't say no to the four pleading faces that confronted him after the invitation.

Uncle MT had planned the activities scheduled out for them starting with ski lessons which Chara, Asriel and Undyne picked up on quick.  Papyrus and Alphys had trouble keeping balance while Sans napped under a tree in his fluffy coat and boots.  Frisk was enthused to try, but never caught on like Chara had.  She was more excited about the ice skating planned for the following day.  After skiing, Mettaton escorted them to the spa at which Sans politely declined and spent the rest of the evening browsing the liquor inventory contemplating 'that damn project' as he would say to himself.  Grabbing an unopened bottle of gin, a bottle of tonic water, and a small glass, he posted up at the empty bar with his papers while everyone made like vegetables in the sauna.

The next day, Frisk could hardly contain her excitement.  She had always wanted to learn how to ice skate and Mettaton proved to be a wonderful teacher.  With all he learned while away, he had her going forward on her own in no time.  Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne observed her, Chara, and Asriel from the arena wall.  Sans' jealousy brewed as Mettaton lifted and maneuvered Frisk in the manner of a professional sparing no modesty.  It was when his eye lit up yellow that Papyrus noticed something was bothering Sans as he asked, "IS SOMETHING TROUBLING YOU, BROTHER?"

Before Sans thought it through, he growled, "If MT wasn't such a flamin' homo-robo, I'd deck him for the way he's touchin' Frisk out there."

Both Undyne and Papyrus swapped a curious glance.  "UM, SANS, YOU DO REALIZE THE TECHNIQUES THEY DEMONSTRATE ARE PROFESSIONAL ROUTINES THAT WOULD BE SCORED BY A PANEL OF JUDGES, YES?  HE IS ACTUALLY QUITE GOOD FOR SOMEONE WHO LEARNED IT A YEAR OR SO AGO IF I SAY SO MYSELF."

"I don't care.  Don't like it.  I'm glad she took up volleyball instead of somethin' like this."

Undyne laughed, "You sound pretty jealous there, punk.  What's going on with _you_?"  She flashed Papyrus a toothy grin when all she was received with was a grunt.

"BY THE BY, WHAT IS A 'HOMO-ROBO'??"  Papyrus questioned

Undyne clenched her sides as she gasped for air in a fit of laughter.  Sans snorted, "He's gay, Pap.  Hahaha!  If he wasn't, I'd probably disconnect his battery pack."

"OH.  WELL, REGARDLESS OF HIS SEXUAL PREFERENCES, THE LESSON HAS BEEN PROFESSIONAL ALL THE SAME."

"Where'd ya learn that word, Pap?"  Sans furrowed his brow bones at his little brother tilting his head to glance at him from the corner of his eye socket.

Papyrus rolled his orbits and shook his skull.  "I'M NOT STUPID, SANS.  BESIDES, SEX ED. WAS A REQUIREMENT AS PART OF OUR INTEGRATION ON THE SURFACE, REMEMBER?"

"Oh my God, stop sayin' that word..."

"WHAT WORD?  SEX??"

"STOP, Papyrus!  I'm gonna pee!!" Undyne shouted from the floor.  By now, she was curled up against the wall cackling like a banshee at their feud.

"Seriously, stop..." Sans grumbled.

"OH MY GOSH, SANS.  YOU ARE SO IMMATURE SOMETIMES, I SWEAR.  HOWEVER, I MUST ADMIT THAT IT'S NOT OFTEN THAT I'M THE ONE GETTING _UNDER YOUR SKIN._   NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEH!"  Before Sans could react, Papyrus darted off with his skates laughing maniacally at his brother's frustration he so cleverly inflicted.  He popped on his skates making up his mind to give it a chance.

"PAPYRUS!!  Oh my God!  No!" Sans shouted after him anyway.  He released a drawn out groan and slumped forward on the wall.  Asriel overheard the commotion and skated over to see what was so funny.

"What was that all about?" he asked.  Undyne was too busy gasping for air to respond.

"Oh, nothin'.  Paps got me for once.  Ya know, for a monster that hates my puns and jokes he sure can dish 'em sometimes.  It's not often he 'gets my goat' either.  Heh heh!" Sans answered.  Asriel leered at Sans and pushed off backwards without saying a word.  Papyrus was surprised to see how much faster he took to skating than skiing.  Chara helped him keep balance and was skating alongside him with ease.  Even though the two had grown up in Snowdin, Sans had found the idea of ice skating tiresome while Papyrus never gave it a passing thought.

Next on their agenda was a carriage ride through the cities to see all the lights and decorations.  This was something Papyrus in particular looked forward to every year since coming to the surface.  Sans enjoyed it too since he could nap, however, this year he stayed awake to cling to Frisk.  He wanted to enjoy every opportunity to hold her before the day he dreaded most came:  graduation day.  He knew it wouldn't by much longer before she moved on and maybe moved away in pursuit of better things, so he held her the moments he could for as long as he could.  They had offered the kids opportunity to invite company, but Frisk and Chara much preferred spending their time with the boys unbeknownst to them as to why.  Broken hearted Asriel just wanted the company of his sisters for the time being.  The Skeleton brothers were more than okay with their decision taking a little delight in it themselves.

Frisk picked next.  She wanted a lazy day inside for a holiday movie marathon with hot chocolate and fresh Christmas cookies.  After the past three days of going, everyone welcomed a day of nothing.  Even Papyrus, who couldn't normally sit still for more than ten minutes at a time, stayed in his pajama pants and tank top.

Day four came and Asriel wanted to see a play Uncle Mettaton was sponsoring at his local theater.  His favorite Dickens piece being A Christmas Carol, he couldn't miss the chance to see a live play.  The showing took an unexpected turn when Mettaton ended up needing a replacement for the ghost of Christmas yet to come when the actor called in sick.  "Welcome, darlings!" he greeted his friends excited to finally see them at one of his shows.  "You couldn't have chose a better night, my dears!  I need a fast backup for one of the characters and, Papy-darling, you're perfect!  Please say you will help a dear friend out."

"ME??  ON STAGE??  TONIGHT!?!" Papyrus stumbled to put his thoughts together.

"Absolutely, darling!  Don't be nervous, now.  It's a non-verbal role so you don't have any lines to memorize.  All you have to do is a few ominous hand gestures and look spooky.  Please say you will."

"WOWIE!  I WOULD LOVE TO HELP!"  Mettaton had been in luck.  Papyrus was also a fan of the book and had watched several renditions of it on screen over the past few years.  He executed the movements perfectly and his physical structure being that of a skeleton added to the erie atmosphere of the scene.

"Look at Pap up there bein' a ham-bone," Sans whispered to Frisk making her giggle.  "Isn't he the coolest?  Bein' able to hold your composure to improvise in front of an audience like that takes a lot of discipline.  I admire him sometimes for it."  Frisk agreed silently nodding with a cheery smile.  Chara didn't mind going to the theater with her siblings.  She grew up watching plays in the Underground, usually performed by amateur actors such as the drama majors on stage.  She simply preferred the privacy of home since crowds of strange humans made her anxious.  She focused on the performance and drowned out the crowded feeling by listening intently on the actors' little nuances and personal portrayals of some of her favorite characters from the story.  Papyrus quickly made the third ghost her new favorite.

It was now Chara's turn to pick an activity.  She eagerly suggested snow tubing with snow mobiles.  This time, though, they wanted their parents to come join in.  Asgore and Toriel were ecstatic to try something new.  Sans had more interest in being pulled than driving one of the vehicles, but Toriel kept prodding him to race her.  "Come on, Sans!  You 'snow' I shall 'drive' you crazy until you race me," she laughed.

"Alright, Tori, one race.  It would be a real 'drag' if I refused now.  Heh!" he joked back.

"Oh my God, stop!!" Papyrus, Asgore, and Asriel shouted in unison.

"Hey, Tori.  Knock-knock!" Sans instigated.

"Haha!  Who is there?" Toriel played along.

"Owl."

"Owl 'whooo', hee-hee!"

"Pffft!  I shoulda seen that one comin'.  'Owl' beat ya to the bottom!"  Sans laughed as he revved the engine.

"That was a good one, Sans.  But, I must disagree.  I have a feeling I am about to 'sleigh' the competition!"

"Geeze, Tori!  That was awesome!"

Asriel huffed a sigh at his dad saying, "They're going to be at this all day, aren't they?"

"Probably," Asgore groaned.

"THERE IS A HIGH POSSIBILITY I MIGHT HANG MYSELF BEFORE THIS TRIP IS OVER WITH," Papyrus complained.

"So you're saying this day is all 'downhill' from here?  Heehee!" Chara giggled.

"NOOO!  ET TU CHARA!?!"

"Relax, Pap.  Tell ya what, when we get home I'll make you a special hemlock tea.  It will be my 'tree'-t!  Hee!  It might 'spruce' things up a bit since you're feeling over-'elm'ed."  She paused to see a look of plain frustration on his face.  "Look, I'm not trying to be a 'birch' or anything, but you need to get that 'stick' out of your proverbial ass and realize everything is going to be just 'pine'.  A few bad puns isn't the end of the world, 'oak'-kay?"

"AND THE CHARA HUMAN WAS NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN..."  He looked her straight in the eye as he exaggerated every syllable.

"Sorry, Pap, but you don't have the backbone to go through with it."

"YOU NEED TO ASK YOURSELF IF COMPROMISING OUR FRIENDSHIP IS WORTH IT."

"Come on.  It's too cold out to have a 'melt down'.  So 'winter' you going to lighten up and have a laugh?"

"THAT'S IT!!  I'M DONE!  CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  LATER!"

"Papyrus, wait!" Frisk hollered after him.  "There is 'snow' need to 'storm' off!  Pffft!!"  Papyrus let out an infuriated cry of disapproval.  After torturing him with a few more bad puns, they called a truce and let him enjoy the rest of the trip.

Snow tubing wrapped up a most eventful winter vacation ending with the annual New Year's Eve party held in the ballroom.  The town grew to look forward to it every year and Mettaton always had a clever winter theme.  Frisk had been entertaining a guest with her mother when Toriel realized Chara had disappeared.  "Frisk, would you be a dear and find your sister please?" she asked a favor.

"Yes, Momma.  I'll be back shortly," Frisk replied.  She searched the kitchen and the bathrooms downstairs but they were vacant.  Rounding the corner to the hallway leading upstairs, she found Chara sitting by one of the dressers their parents used to decorate corridors.  She was seated in the floor, back pressed against the wall, one knee bent up to prop her arm on, and her head in hand.  The outline of her knee was pressed into the fabric of her mint, V-neck goddess gown.  "There you are, Sis.  Mom sent me to find you.  What are you doing in the floor?"

"I just needed some room to breathe.  I became overwhelmed quick and needed a moment.  Sorry," Chara answered taking a swig from her flask.

"Chara... you're drinking again..."

"I never stopped.  It's the only thing that helps me move past the guilt if only for a short time.  Most times I can't look anyone in the eye out of shame for what I've done."

"It's time to admit you need help, Chara.  No more hiding from this or trying to drown it.  You're trying to bandaid on a bullet wound."

"Easier said than done, Frisk, especially when you have no idea how this feels."

"Well, did you forget that I was kind of _there_ for it all?  Did you really forget that I was the prisoner of someone else's game?"

"Exactly, someone _else's_ game.  Tell me, dear sister, when were you ever in control?  _I_ was the one who cut them down.  _I_ was the one who played in their dust.  _I_ was the one..."  As she spoke, her eyes lit up with that strange fiery orange like they did back in summer.

"You're right.  I'm sorry; you're right.  I don't fully understand how you feel.  But it doesn't change me wanting to help you let it go.  This will consume you if you don't, and I'm not about to sit back and watch."

"There you two are," Asriel sighed as he turned the corner.  "Dad asked me to find you both.  What's going on?"  He took the opportunity to light up a cigarette.

"Asriel!  Those aren't good for you either!" Frisk scolded.

"Mmhmm... Chara's drinking again."  Asriel lowered himself to the floor next to her.  "Sis, I know it's hard to just not feel bad for all we did.  I know letting go of all that bad is near impossible, but try looking at it like this:  for everyone else, it never happened.  It's all just a bad dream that you woke up from and it was never real.  That's what helps me sleep at night."

"But that's denial!" Chara gasped.

"May be... but if it gets you to the point of functioning without a crutch then that's just fine.  Especially when it doesn't hurt anyone."

"She can't just live in the delusion that those timelines never happened!" Frisk spoke up.

"But they actually _didn't_ happen according to this final timeline.  So, I don't see any harm in pretending they didn't just the same."

"You know what guys?" Chara sniffled.  "Something I've kept hidden from both of you is the fact that I _knew_ Frisk would RESET no matter what I did.  I knew everyone's death wouldn't be permanent, so I convinced myself it wouldn't matter if I sought the vengeance I so desperately craved.  I had myself convinced that I was above consequences since I was already dead.  Now here I am."

"It's time to put it all to rest."  Frisk knelt down and placed her hand on Chara's shoulder.  "Stay determined, Sis.  We believe in you."

The orange glow faded as Chara's eyes welled up.  She grabbed Frisk and sobbed into her.  "I don't want to do this anymore!" she cried.  "I'm tired of feeling guilty.  I'm tired of beating myself up!  I'm the only one making me feel bad for the mistakes I made and I'm done!  I don't have the urge to drink when I'm not feeling ashamed, and I want to feel like that _all_ the time."

"You can and we will help you.  Instead of the liquor cabinet, come find me," Asriel suggested.  "If I'm not home, call me or Frisk.  We'll come no matter what.  Then, one day, this too will just be a bad dream."  He wrapped an arm around both of his sisters who were now huddled together on the floor.  "We're family, Chara.  We need to be able to depend on each other no matter what.  I know I failed you in the past, and I'm not about to make that mistake again."

"Hush now," Frisk cooed as she dried Chara's eyes and took her flask.  "Let me fix your makeup before we go back so Mom won't know you were crying."

"Thank you, guys," Chara sniffed.  "You two are the best.  I don't deserve siblings like you."  Asriel grinned and wrapped her up tight before Frisk pulled her up out of the floor.  Frisk touched up her eyeliner and mascara to mask her wet eyes and held her close as well.  As soon as they stepped back into the ballroom, Papyrus asked Chara to dance much to her delight.

"Care to dance with me, Sis?" Asriel offered Frisk.

"Sure.  Why not?" Frisk accepted with a bright smile.

"Sans will come to one of these someday, I'm positive.  'Til then, I'll ward off some of those pesky oglers."

"Thanks, Asriel.  You truly are the best!"

Quickly following the big New Year party was their sweet sixteen birthday and Mettaton had something different planned.  He made a temporary customization to his theater turning it into an indoor swimming pool.  Grillby politely renegotiated his contract for this one.  Undyne volunteered for lifeguard duty since she was required to be CPR certified and swimming was her favorite past time.  It was easy money and she got to wear an MTT designer swimsuit just for the occasion.  Papyrus enjoyed the day off splashing around with the girls.  Sans, however, was a more self conscious skeleton monster.  He never took his shirt off even to swim, so he made a seat next to Undyne and stuck his feet in.  Frisk suddenly came up out of the water with a big splash aimed right for him.  "Hey, hey!  'Water' ya doin', kid?!" Sans laughed.

"Come on, Sans!  That act is all washed up, so come swim with me!" Frisk pleaded.

"Heh!  I think I'm just gonna chill with Undyne for now.  Swimmin' uses too much magic for me.  You go have fun, birthday girl."  Frisk tried to protest, but was dragged off by some of her friends instead.  Sans watched with one lazy eye as he splashed water at her in a playful "shoo" motion.  His gaze became a hundred yards as he watched Frisk interact with her friends and be tossed about by some of the guys.  The magic in his eye started to pool instinctively until heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Dude, you should tell her," the friendly voice commented.

Sans whipped his skull around to see Frisk's friend, Jason, seating himself beside him on the stage turned into a makeshift deck.  "Wha-?  What are you talkin' about, pal?" Sans asked nervously.

"Hey, man.  Sans right?  You're Frisk's, um... guardian?  Is that the right word?  Well, whatever, you should tell her how you feel."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're carryin' on about, kid.  I just protect and take care of her.  She's-"

"Dude.  You don't have to convince me of anything.  I see the way you look at her.  It's the way a school full of love-struck boys wish she would look at _them_.  The only difference between you and them is that you have a territorial look in your eye like they have something that belongs to you.  She looks at you the same way I wish she would look at _me_ , ya know.  You're a lucky man.  Don't blow it, Skelly-bro."  With that, Jason hopped in the water and swam off.

Undyne glanced down from the corner of her good eye inquisitively.  "What was _that_ all about??" she asked brimming with curiosity.

"Not now, Undyne," Sans huffed.

"Uh-uh!  NOW.  Out with it, dork!  What are you hiding?"

"Ya wanna do this now?  In front of all these people?  At the kiddos' party?"

"Fine, but you're sitting with me and Al tonight because I want answers!"

"I'll make it an o-'fish'-ial meeting.  Heheh.  I've got 'anocean' you'll be surprised."

"Please stop."

"I won't 'spear' ya the details either.  'kay?"

"Leave.  Now." Undyne growled.

Sans' ribs were splitting with laughter when he was unexpectedly shoved into the pool.  He popped his skull up to see Chara bound in after him shouting, "Geeeet Dunked On!!"  Before she could make contact with the water, Sans used his magic to slam her down into it.

"Looks like my act isn't the only one that's all washed up.  Heh!...  Hey, what's with that face?"

"Double team!!" Asriel shouted as he pushed Sans under.

"Aw.  Don't look so 'drown', Sans.  Haha!" Chara snickered.

"You two, I swear.  Bested again by the Trouble Twins who are about to have a _really_ bad time."  Without warning, Sans tossed them both in the air and let them fall back into the water with a huge kerplunk.  "Get 'boned', kiddos."  He was feeling satisfied with his payback when he was suddenly yanked under.  The sound of the most beautiful laughter rang when he surfaced.

"Triple threat!" Frisk cried.  "Don't worry, Sans, I'm just yanking your leg-bone.  Hee!  What are you 'wading' for, silly skeleton?  Come get me!"  Frisk dove under to swim away thinking she could out swim his magic.  She was wrong.  He pulled her to him and squeezed her tight so she couldn't escape.

"Gotcha," Sans growled in her ear as she playfully struggled to slip out.  The possessive tone caused Frisk's heart to skip a beat and Sans could feel her soul seize up.  He instantly released her, blue in the face, as he quickly said, "When are ya three gonna learn that ya can't pull one over on ol' Sans and get away with it?  Heh.  I'm just too fast.  Now, I need a break.  Usin' magic to swim like this is tough."  He nonchalantly climbed up to the stage and resumed sitting in his previous spot next to Undyne's chair.  Frisk kissed him on the cheekbone and jumped back in to meet more of her friends.  Undyne now wore a Cheshire grin and was looking straight at him.  "What?"

"I get it now.  _She's_ why you stay single, why there's no significant other in your life, why you spend so much of your life around her.  You're-"

"Hush, Undyne!  Like I said, we'll talk later."

"How did we not see it before?!  This is beautiful!... In a dorky sort of way..."

Sans was ready to fuss when Papyrus interrupted.  "WE HAVE A SMALL PROBLEM, BROTHER!  FRISK'S PRESENT WON'T BE FINISHED UNTIL TOMORROW AND WE CAN'T LET HER COME HOME OR IT WILL RUIN THE SURPRISE!"

"She's more than welcome to stay with me and Al for the night," Undyne suggested.  "Asriel will likely be there anyway and Chara could stay and we'll just make it a sleepover."

"THAT WOULD BE MAGNIFICENT!  THANK YOU, UNDYNE!"

"Guess that talk will have to wait, punk.  I know how important this new bathroom install is.  And don't worry, Sans.  Your secret is safe with me and Al.  We wouldn't betray your trust, not even to Frisk.  That kid was right, though.  You need to tell her how you feel at some point.  A girl like that doesn't stay single forever."

"Undyne...  she's only sixteen... we're nine years apart...  there's _everything_ wrong with that... Besides, the last thing I want is to be a hindrance to her dreams.  She's far too young to be concerned with the same things I am such as marriage and family.  I could never expect that from her.  Nah, I'm not gonna let my selfishness ruin her future."

Alphys, who had been silent on her phone up to this point, raised her head and gasped, "Did you just say 'marriage'?!"

"It's that bad, Sans?!  Does Papyrus even know?" Undyne interrogated.

"Gals!  Not.  Here.  Please!"

"Sorry.  It's just... you won't ruin anything by being honest.  Who knows, maybe she's already waiting for you.  If she is, keeping this from her will only hurt her.  Don't you think?"

"OMG!  This is my new favorite ship..." Alphys whispered.

"What the...?  What ship?  What's Al talkin' about?  And, no, I don't think now is the time.  I'm kinda followin' my 'gut' on this."

Alphys and Undyne just shook their heads in disappointment.  After the party, Undyne drove the kids back to her apartment for a night of anime binge watching, junk food, and a chance to snoop into their personal lives.  The two couldn't help their burning curiosity after what Sans had told them.  They all gathered around the TV to decide on the next series to play when Alphys asked, "So, Frisk, when are y-you going t-to put some time aside for a real relationship?  You ha-haven't had a single real boyfriend since moving to the surface."

Frisk turned the brightest red as she stuttered back, "W-Well, I, um... uh, I-I... um..."

"She's got her mind in other places.  Frisk is too busy for a steady boyfriend," Chara answered in her place.

"Well, maybe if I was interested in that person enough and felt an emotional connection instead of just rampant teenage hormones, then I might be in a relationship," Frisk elaborated.

"Oh stuff it, Frisk!  Why don't you just tell them the truth?  It would be far easier than any in-depth excuse."

Undyne and Alphys had the cheesiest grins as Frisk sighed in reluctance.  "You're curiosity is piqued now?"  They nodded patiently.  "Oh gosh.  Alright-fine!  But it doesn't leave this room, okay?"  They both agreed to keep her secret waiting for her to continue.  "I'm not interested in any of the boys at school and probably never will be.  As cliche as it may be, I've been in love with a particular someone for a while now.  It's going to sound absurd, but I need to get over these feelings before I can even consider a relationship else I find myself comparing 'Mr. Rightnow' to my 'Mr. Right'.  No one lives up to the standard and it's not fair."

"Who is it, you dork?" Undyne coaxed.

"And why do you feel the need to forget your feelings for them if they're so wonderful?" Alphys added.

"He _is_ wonderful, but I don't think he will ever see me as anything other than a lost child.  Guys, is it wrong to be in love with someone almost a decade older than you?"

"OMG!!  Frisk!  A-Are you-?!" Alphys stumbled.  "Are you talking about-?!" Undyne gasped at the same time.

"Hold on, guys!  Don't lose your wits... yes, I mean Sans.  I'm hopelessly in love with Sans.  Is that wrong?"

"Love is never wrong, Frisk.  Love is blind and age is just a number.  Within reason of course," Alphys assured her.  "You need to tell him though.  He deserves to know especially since you live with him."

"Ha!  Good luck, Al.  Asriel and I have been singing that tune for two years now," Chara scoffed.

Frisk shot Chara a shocked expression and rebutted with, "You're a fine one to talk, Chara!  You won't do it either!"

"Frisk!" Chara groaned.  Undyne and Alphys turned their attention to her next.  "Grr... Fine.  I might have some sentiment for Papyrus, okay?"

"No!?  Paps?  Really?!  He's such a numbskull!" Undyne laughed.  "No, no!  It's cute, really.  I just wasn't expecting to hear you say _Papyrus_ of all monsters and humans."

"Aw!  How sweet!" Alphys sighed.  "Honestly, girls, take my word.  Guys like them are rare.  Don't wait too long or that door might close."

Both Frisk and Chara let out an exasperated noise.  "It's so hard when they don't see us as more than children or barely even two humans separate from another.  I feel like we will be perpetually twelve years old to them for the rest of our lives.  Or we are doomed to be 'HUMAN' forever."  Chara said in her best mock Papyrus voice which made them all laugh.

"How do you know without talking to them about it?  You can't just assume how they feel," Undyne pointed out.

"Well, I'll tell Pap when Frisk tells Sans and that's the deal.  Until then, I'll keep stealing his shirts and pining from a distance."

"You two are hopeless.  Frisk, the brave and merciful, faced an entire society of monsters trying to kill her yet she fears being honest with her emotions.  Chara, human rebel and fearless to everything, gets tripped up over a giant goofball with the emotional maturity of a toddler," Asriel cut in.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Asriel Dreemurr.  The one who chased after a girl through middle school then broke up with her _twice_ because he can't balance his schedule," Chara returned fire.

"At least she knew how I felt about her.  Sometimes it just doesn't work, but at least we tried."  Chara responded with chucking a handful of popcorn at him kindling an intense popcorn fight followed by a pillow fight from lack of ammunition.  Everything was going great until Undyne suplexed the couch caught up in all of the excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took longer to upload this than it normally does, but life happens. I had 2 days off work and I worked more on my long weekend than I do during the week. How does that happen. Anyway, next chapter might take about the same amount of time. I don't know yet. As always, I hope you enjoyed the read and comments welcome (questions too). If I messed something up while typing, feel free to point it out so I can fix it. Thanks everybody for the kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind! I decided to go ahead and grind through this chapter and get it out here. Surprise!

A new attached bathroom wasn't exactly what Frisk had been expecting when Sans and Papyrus said her birthday present had to be in'stall'ed.  She also hadn't realized the pun until she arrived home to find a brand new bathroom conjoined to the wall of the main bathroom.  Papyrus told her he was tired of leaving the house smelling like he just browsed the Victoria's Secret department store.  She had to stifle a laugh when Sans replied saying he didn't mind and would actually miss it just a little.  He was only half joking.  The weather soon began to change and spring arrived which meant jogging in the park for Papyrus.  One afternoon, he had every bit of his clothing torn out all over the house and was late for his afternoon jog.  Sans walked in from a long day at his hotdog stand and was taken back at the sight of his impulsively clean brother tearing through the house with a concerned expression.  "Gee Pap, the house looks as if we were robbed," Sans commented.

"OH, HELLO, BROTHER.  SORRY.  THIS IS BAD, NO GOOD INDEED!" Papyrus told him.

"Why?  Were we actually robbed??"  A hint of panic rose in Sans' voice.

"GOODNESS, NO!  BUT IT FEELS LIKE IT!  I CAN'T FIND MY FAVORITE T-SHIRT ANYWHERE!  FRISK SAID SHE WASHED IT LAST WEEKEND FOR ME YET IT WAS NOT IN THE LAUNDRY BASKET, DRYER, NOR ANY OF MY DRAWERS."

"Oh.  My.  God...  Calm down, Pap.  I'm sure it was just misplaced.  We might find it in this mess somewhere.  Why don't ya go for a run and we'll clean up for ya."  Papyrus hesitated but left for a run around the block after Sans reassured him he didn't mind picking up.  Sans turned to Frisk once his brother was out the door.  "Alright, I'm gonna take care of this mess while _you_ get on the phone and tell your sister to bring the shirt back.  Capiche?"

"I can't do that, Sans," Frisk replied with a beaming smile.  "You see, wee need it to complete a special surprise.  Papyrus passed every standard exam and has shown outstanding knowledge in the course of time we were evaluating his culinary skills.  His official degree in the culinary arts was handed to Mom today and we are going to frame his favorite shirt since it's the one he always cooks in."

"Well, I guess ya really can't return it.  Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.  I'll tell him that damn annoying dog ran off with it.  That should pacify him 'til ya finish the present.  I can't wait to see Paps' face when ya give it to him."

"We can't hardly wait either!  We're so proud of him!  And this is our way of showing it."  Sans ruffled Frisk's hair much to her irritation.  Not only did it mess up her hair style she slaved over, but it was another indicator that she was still just a child in his eyes.  Saturday came and Frisk woke extra early to get ready for a day out with her siblings.  After a hot shower, she rummaged through her closet freshly stocked with brand new birthday clothes.  She threw on a quarter sleeved, baby doll T-shirtthat was lower cut that she was used to.  The neckline settled right below her clavicle still carefully guarding the essentials.  The shorts were also shorter than what Mettaton normally designed.  Instead of mid-thigh, the hem rested just short of her fingertips.  Still appropriate, but more risque.  Checking her reflection, Frisk admired the new look spite it being ever so slightly more revealing.  On her way out, she caught Sans heading for the bathroom.  Telling him goodbye, she kissed his temple and hurried out the door to wait for Asriel.  Sans didn't even have time to wake up and react, but decided he and the old tin man were going to have another talk about Frisk's clothes.

The morning was cool as the Dreemurr children hit the strip first for coffee and donuts at Muffet's bakery.  She was so delighted to see the children she slipped them each a packet of her best house chai tea at no charge.  Next, they dropped the shirt and degree off with the framer's workshop in the strip.  While they waited, they dropped in on Grillby who always provided them with free sodas.  Mornings were slow so they kept Grillby company until time to pick up the framed items.  The day passed so quickly as the three terrorized Burgy, raced stray grocery carts through the parking lot, and visited Grillby's for lunch.  As they were on their way back to pick up the frames, Catty and Bratty stopped the girls.  They told Frisk they had the "puuurfect" accessories for the shirt she had on.  They stood her in the middle of the lobby and tied a matching corset around her and clasped a long, beaded necklace around her neck.

"Like, OMG!  You look fabulous girl!" Catty shouted.

"Totally chic!  Here!  Look!" Bratty pushed her to the body mirror.  The piece accentuated her curves beautifully!  Frisk was so impressed with how well the look worked that she flat out bought the corset and lovely necklace.

"Wow, Frisky girl!  You look smokin'!" Chara exclaimed as she exited the boutique.

"You... You're not going to wear that home are you?" Asriel questioned.

"And why shouldn't she?  It looks great!"

"She looks like a pirate!" Asriel teased.

"A _hot_ pirate wench!"

"Guys... please stop..." Frisk lit up with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Sis.  Do you like it?"  Asriel apologized.

"I actually do.  I think it's adorable and I kinda like classic swashbuckling pirates anyway.  Do you think Sans will like it??"

"Honestly, I think he's going to shit a brick and make you change.  You know how he is about your clothes.  He's worse that Mom and Dad when it comes to your attire, and just my opinion, but that's kind of weird."

"I personally look forward to the reaction," Chara added with a sly grin.  Frisk sighed in hopelessness as they approached the shop.  Asriel paid the man and took a shortcut straight to the house.

"Before we go in, I think Chara should present the diploma and shirt.  After all, they were originally _her_ ideas," Frisk suggested.

"Oh no.  I couldn't stand spotlight like that.  Besides, you two were a huge part of it.  You present them, Frisk."  They went back and forth a moment before Frisk caved.  She took the pieces and entered the doorway first to catch a napping lazy-bone with a kiss on the crown of his skull.  Sans stirred opening one eye, then instantly popping both sockets open as his vision came into focus.  His eye sockets went black as he took in the sight of Frisk in a dark brown corset and beige, flowing shirt underneath tied with jeans much shorter than he cared for.

The lights never returned as he went blue in the face asking, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"You... don't like it?" Frisk said more as an observation than a question as she turned a little pink herself.  She knew it was coming yet it still was no compensation for his reaction.

'Like it?!  I fuckin' _love_ it-! stop!  Sans, now is not the time.  Damnit!  Does she not realize- God, I hope she doesn't.'  His thoughts raced as he rubbed his frontal bone trying to hide his face as if it betrayed his thoughts.  "Frisk," he spoke in a calmer voice, "I don't think it's _appropriate_ for ya..."

"With all due respect, Sans, I think it should be up to our _parents_ to make that call," Chara voiced her opinion in Frisk's defense.

"Well, she lives in _my_ house and we play by _my_ rules and I - (absolutely) - don't - (love) - like it."

"THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO, SANS, AND I DISAGREE WITH YOU.  I PERSONALLY THINK THE HUMAN LOOKS UTTERLY ADORABLE," Papyrus argued from the kitchen.

Sans, rendered speechless, sighed in defeat.  "Okay, maybe I'm just bein' a little over protective..." he mumbled.

'"JEALOUS" IS THE WORD YOU'RE LOOKING FOR, DEAR BROTHER,' Papyrus silently noted shaking his head.  Frisk smiled brightly at him grateful for the compliment.

"Papyrus, Chara has something she would like to give you," Frisk betrayed her sister.

"What!?!" Chara shouted as Frisk shoved the items back into her hands and urged her toward the counter.

"You're up, Sis," Frisk giggled.

"You're dead to me!"  Asriel stood back and laughed at it all.  Chara's face burned a deep crimson as she spoke averting her eyes from Papyrus'.  "First, we want to give you this."

"MY FAVORITE SHIRT!  SANS!  YOU SAID THAT ANNOYING CANINE STOLE IT!"

"Sorry, bro.  The kids put me in a 'ruff' spot.  It was the only 'paw'sible answer I could 'dig' up that ya might believe without me givin' away the surprise," Sans chuckled.

"NYEH!  NO MORE OF YOUR DOG PUNS!  THAT'S ALL I'VE HEARD FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!  NOW, WHY DID YOU STEAL MY SHIRT JUST TO FRAME IT?  I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"We-We had it framed so every time you looked at it you would remember how far you've come.  And, hopefully, when you see _this_ ," Chara pulled his diploma from behind her back and held it out, "you will look forward to where you're going."

"WHA-?  WHAT IS THIS??"

"Papyrus Skeleton, on behalf of the board of education, we present you with your official Associate's Degree in the culinary arts.  Congratulations, Pap.  You're a certified chef."  Speechless, Papyrus leaned down to accept the gift.  Boldly, Chara met him with a kiss on the cheek causing him to turn a sunny orange.

"IS... THIS REAL?  THIS IS A REAL DEGREE??"  They all nodded in affirmation.  "BUT I... IT... _HOW_?"

"For the past two years, we have been scoring you, your methods, your food.  When we had enough evaluations and variety of demonstrated techniques, Mom presented it to the city board and they evaluated our stuff.  Surprise!"

"YOU ALL DID THIS?  FOR ME??  I... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.  I'M ABSOLUTELY DUMBFOUNDED!  THIS... I'M SO HAPPY!"  His face lit up as he wrapped his arms around all three of the children.  "I COULDN'T ASK FOR BETTER FRIENDS!  THANK YOU.  OOOH!  I MUST CALL UNDYNE!  SHE WILL BE SO PROUD!"

Papyrus had still been on the phone with her when Undyne busted down their front door sweaty and panting.  "Where is it, Papyrus?!" she shouted.  "I want to see it!!!"  He proudly gestured to the wall entering the kitchen where he already took the liberty to hang it.  "I don't believe it!  Congrats, Pap!"  She gripped him in a headlock and squeezed in her affectionate way.

"THANKS, UNDYNE.  HOW ABOUT I COOK SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE!"

As they all gathered to the table, Frisk asked, "Pap, how _did_ cooking become your passion anyway?  What made you aspire to be a culinary master?"

"WELL, I WAS TRAINING WITH UNDYNE ONE DAY AND SHE OFFERED ME SOME LUNCH.  I ACCEPTED HER INVITE HOPING THAT FINALLY MEANT WE WERE FRIENDS.  SHE HEATED UP SOME LEFT OVER BBQ AND IT WAS THE BEST THING I EVER TASTED.  I TOLD HER SANS NEVER COOKED FOOD LIKE THAT AND SHE SAID SHE COULD TEACH ME.  THE NEXT TRAINING SESSION WAS MY FIRST COOKING LESSON WITH SPAGHETTI.  I FOLLOWED HER EVERY INSTRUCTION AND WHEN SHE TRIED IT, SHE GAVE ME HER PERSONAL WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT.  SHE TOLD ME IT WAS AWFUL!!  THEN SHE THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW!  SHE TOLD ME IF I DIDN'T TRY HARDER, SHE WOULD BEAT ME INTO A BETTER CHEF!  LITERALLY!!"

"Yep!  Poor Burgerpants lived up the road at the time and never saw it coming!"  Undyne smirked.  "I carried Paps the whole way over my head, knocked on Burgy's door, and hit him like a baseball with Papyrus as my bat."

"I'm sorry I asked," Frisk whispered to Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some relatively short and comedic fluff. Next chapter will be similar in plot development, but there will be some suffering on Sans' part. Poor skeli-monster. I just love picking on them though. Don't worry, Pap will get his turn eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter?? I'm on a roll. I had to add another fluffy chapter to combat all the angst. Sorry, it's late and my creativity is for the day is dry. Enjoy one more chapter for the week!

Summer break finally came back around, and Frisk was out of the house for a couple of weeks with her parents.  Sans took advantage to work on the failing project Alphys begged him to stick with.  He wanted it to work as much as she did, but the late nights and failed algorithms were taking their toll.  In his room, Sans had every paper spread out and blueprints, text books, and pencils were scattered everywhere.  After another inconclusive equation, he had all he could take.  He slammed every bit of it against the wall in a fit of magic.  "Goddamnit, Alphys!!" he cried.  "Three years!!  Three fuckin' years and what do I have to show for it!?  NOTHING!"

Suddenly, his door swung open and Papyrus asked in a frenzy, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER?!  I HEARD A LOUD CRASH!"  He scanned the room only to find a mess of academics in the floor and Sans huddled up against his headboard.

"I'm fine, Pap.  I lost my cool is all.  I'm sorry; didn't mean to 'rattle' ya.  Heh," Sans answered.

"SANS, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE SOME TIME OFF FROM THIS?  YOU HAVE BEEN MORE... ON EDGE RECENTLY.  COME!  WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME!  OR WE COULD GET OUT FOR A WHILE.  WE NEVER HANG OUT JUST US ANYMORE."

"Gosh, you're right.  I've been slackin' on my big brother duties haven't I?  Come on, bro, we'll go hiking."

"SANS... YOU DETEST HIKING..."  It was true.  Sans loved doing absolutely nothing, but he was willing to suck it up this time for Papyrus.  The afternoon air was sticky yet cool, an odd combination to Sans.  Papyrus didn't seem to mind too much as they followed a trail deeper up the steep mountainside.  They agreed on exploring a different area besides Mt. Ebott.  Both had seen about everything their old prison had to offer.  A good way into the hike, they came across a stream where Sans decided it was a nice place to rest.  He took a seat on a flat rock near the running water and stuck his bony feet in.  Papyrus sat cross legged next to him continuing their chatter about who would win in a fight, Batman or Iron Man.  Since learning about the vast array of comics, the two started debating the characters and made it a little interesting by one picking from Marvel and the other picking from DC.  "I SAID WHAT DO YOU THINK, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked as he joined him on the rock.

"Huh?  I'm sorry, bro.  My head was elsewhere for a moment.  What was that?" Sans told him.

"BROTHER, YOU HAVE BEEN SO DISTANT LATELY.  IS EVERYTHING TRULY ALRIGHT?  YOU KNOW YOUR SUPER COOL AND GREAT BROTHER IS ALWAYS HERE IF SOMETHING TROUBLES YOU.  PLEASE.  TALK TO ME."

Sans laughed but it wasn't comical.  He rubbed his frontal bone and said, "I've already told Al and Undyne.  Might as well let ya in on it too."  He took a deep breath in hesitation.  "Pap... I know this is gonna sound awful given the circumstances of the situation.  You're probably gonna think a lot less of me too..."

"SANS, IS THIS ABOUT FRISK?  AND YOUR CONVOLUTED FEELINGS FOR THE GIRL?"

Sans' orbits blacked out.  "H-How did y-ya know!?!  Did they tell you?!"

"NO, NO.  IT'S A LITTLE, UM, OBVIOUS.  I CAN ALMOST CUT THE STATIC YOU EMIT WHEN SHE WALKS BY YOU THESE DAYS.  AND THAT DAY SHE CAME HOME IN THAT CUTE GETUP CONFIRMED MY SUSPICIONS.  THAT OVERBEARING TONE WAS POSSESSIVE JEALOUSY, NOT PARENTAL CONCERN AND I KNEW RIGHT THEN.  FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT ONLY A MASTER CHEF BUT A MASTER OF LOVE AS WELL!"

"Pap, you're not allowed to read Frisk's Cosmo magazines anymore."

"BUT, HOW WILL I LEARN ALL THE TRICKS TO KEEPING MY SUMMER BODY THROUGH WINTER?!"

" _Papyrus..._ "

"NYEH HEH HEH!  JUST TEASING, BROTHER.  IN MY OPINION, YOU'RE IN A TOUGH SPOT.  ON ONE HAND, YOU RISK LOSING OUT ON TRUE LOVE AND A LIFETIME OF HAPPINESS.  ON THE OTHER, YOU RISK HUMILIATION AND REJECTION.  WHAT DID ALPHYS AND UNDYNE TELL YOU?"

"They said I should 'fess up, but I just can't- no.  I _won't_.  I refuse to be a distraction if she does requite my feelin's.  She has such a bright future and she doesn't need some guy throwin' a wrench in the gears.  I couldn't live with myself.  But holdin' on to this is killin' me."

"LOVE BLOOMS IN IT'S OWN TIME, SANS.  YOU'LL KNOW WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT.  THE SOUL IS WISE WHEN IT SPEAKS, BUT WISER IS THE MAN WHO LISTENS WHEN IT DOES.  YOU JUST HAVE TO LEARN TO LISTEN."

"Wow.  Do ya think it's that easy, Pap?"

"NO, BROTHER..  IT'S NOT EASY, BUT IT _IS_ THAT SIMPLE... IF THAT MAKES SENSE."  Sans looked to his little brother who was observing the scenery in the distance with that carefree smile of his.  He couldn't help but notice how much Papyrus had actually grown in their time on the surface.  He suddenly felt a burst of pride in his chest that swallowed his entire being.  Nothing but pure, fatherly affection swelled in his soul at the man his baby brother was becoming.

"So, Pap, is there a special someone in ya life I don't know about?  Hmmm?"  Sans nudged him with his shoulder jokingly.

Papyrus turned a light orange and faced his gaze to the stream below.  He chuckled and shyly whispered, "MAYBE... IF ONLY..."  All that blooming manhood he previously displayed was overtaken by the child-like way he curled his patellas up to his sternum and hugged his shin bones.  His true innocent nature was still dominant even with his ever growing knowledge of real life and the real world.

"What does that mean, bro?  Does that mean there _is_ some one ya like?!"  Sans grew excited and a bit relieved that the focus was off of him for a moment."

"I-I'M NOT QUITE SURE HOW I FEEL AND I KNOW EVEN LESS ABOUT WHAT SHE THINKS OF ME."

"Who is she?!  Ya hafta tell me since I told you, kinda, who my special person is.  It's the code."

"I HAVE A FEELING YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE PLEASED.  I KNOW YOU TWO DON'T ALWAYS GET ALONG, BUT _WE DO..._ "

"Ah gee, Pap!  Are ya serious?  You like Chara?  Ya gotta be pullin' my leg-bone here."  Sans laughed in disbelief.  "I've had a suspicion but to hear ya say it..."

"I LIKE HOW YOU JUST ASSUME THEN TAUNT ME."  Papyrus frowned and furrowed his brow bones at his teasing brother.

"Sorry, Pap, you're right.  That was rude.  So, who is it?"

"ALRIGHT, FINE.  IT'S CHARA."

"I knew it!  Of all the gals, Pap!  Or guys!... monsters... robots... anyway!  Why _her_??"

"WHY FRISK?  WHY DID UNDYNE PICK ALPHYS?  I-I DON'T HAVE WORDS YET SOMETHING ABOUT HER IS SPECIAL TO ME.  YET SOMETIMES I FEEL INVISIBLE TO HER AS IF I'M JUST A WAY TO PASS TIME."  He hugged his legs tighter to him as he watched leaves drift downstream, some carrying insects like little boats, some dead, some soggy already.

"I can tell ya right now that's not true.  She considers ya every bit a friend, so don't be paranoid about it.  Watch how she is with you versus everyone else - in a good way."

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK-"

"I don't know," Sans lied, "but watch and see how natural she is around _you_ than even Frisk.  I could be readin' it all wrong, but she makes more effort to spend time with ya over her own bro.  In case ya missed that.  C'mon, Pap, it's gettin' hot.  Let's finish this hike and talk more at home."

"THANK YOU, SANS... FOR BEING THE BEST BIG BROTHER.  I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU."

"It's impossible for me to be the best when ya already hold that title, bro."

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!  I AM PRETTY GREAT, HUH?"  Papyrus boasted as he pulled Sans up from the rock.

Another summer of late night movies, bad jokes, and falling asleep on the couch with Sans passed too quickly for Frisk.  She and her siblings returned to school as Juniors preparing themselves for college and careers to follow.  They were surprised to find third year wasn't much different from second year except for one major event:  _prom_.  And, Mettaton had already put the work orders in for the girls' dresses and Asriel's tuxedo.  Frisk was sitting at a table with a boy from school she found attractive still making vain attempts to put Sans out of her mind.  She had been hardly paying attention to the conversation until the boy asked, "So are the rumors true?"

"Huh?  I'm sorry.  What rumors?"

"All of those rumors about your dad murdering seven children to escape Mt. Ebott, are they true?"

"Um, we don't discuss what happened before the liberation.  The compromise was a clean slate for both humans and monsters alike.  Asgore didn't kill any of them anyway.  All he did was harvest the souls."

"Then is it true they keep you and your sister entrapped for their personal and political servitude?  Like pets or something?"

"Let me clear the air on something.  Rumors are just that, rumors.  I don't call Toriel and Asgore 'Mom' and 'Dad' for no reason.  In an almost endless world of humans that left me to ruin, treated me with indifference or a much crueler lack-thereof, it was the Monster Kingdom that loved, wanted, and accepted me.  Even after returning to the surface, it is _still_ they who protect me.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to catch up on my studies."

"F-Frisk, wait!  I was just curious!  I didn't mean to offend you.  Please, sit.  The food hasn't even come yet."

"Look, you're cute and you seem to be an alright guy, but I don't have the time or energy to contend with trivial, false gossip in my private life.  It's mind numbing enough dealing with monster-human relations during school and in the public light.  With that, I bid you a good evening."  Frisk stepped into Papyrus' red sports care he graciously let the newly licensed girl borrow for her date.  She drowned out her upset with screaming guitars blaring from the radio set to her favorite classic rock station.  Once home, she stepped through the door, tossed Papyrus his keys, barely greeted the skeleton brothers, and went straight to her room all in one blur.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_ ABOUT??" Papyrus looked to Sans.

"I would say her date didn't go so well," Sans replied in a flat tone.

"SHOULD WE - ER - ONE OF US SHOULD TALK TO HER?"

"I suppose I will since you're workin' on the grubb."  Sans rolled off of the couch and knocked on Frisk's door.  "Hey, kiddo-" before he could finish, Frisk opened her door and stood looking rather annoyed.  She was positioned with one hand on the door, one hand on her hip, and silently waiting for Sans to continue.  "Uh... everything okay, Frisk?"

"Yeah, just another ignorant, small-minded, little boy not worth my time.  Why?" she answered in a strained voice.

"Just checkin' on ya, sweetheart.  Ya stormed in and shut yourself in your room so fast that it had us worried.  Hey, don't let those dumb guys get ya down.  The world is full of people, and, more than likely, the kind of person you're lookin' for ain't even in that school.  Hell, he, um, might not even be in this city."  The last few words came out quieter than Sans intended.  He wanted so bad to comfort her, but the facade was breaking fast.  He _really_ wanted to tell her she had everything she needed right in front of her, but he questioned whether or not he _could_ be everything she needed.  He wanted to know with every pulse of magic in him.

"Thank you, Sans," Frisk smiled back.  "I'm sorry for worrying you both.  I'm just tired of people is all.  People are the reason I went to Mt. Ebott to begin with.  I... need to get some work done now."

"Of course.  Lemme know if ya need help."  He kissed her on the forehead as he so often did.  He felt guilty for the relief in his proverbial gut that she still didn't have a steady boyfriend.  Sans felt he might not control his desire to run off any guy that she felt to be potentially serious.

Later that night, Frisk sat up at her desk with books open and papers everywhere.  She apparently fell asleep studying for a quiz.  Rubbing her eyes, she read her alarm clock to find it was a quarter 'til 2am.  She gathered her things and changed into her favorite sleep pants.  Quietly, Frisk padded up the stairs and tapped on Sans' door.  "Sans?" she called softly.  She knocked a hair louder when there was silence, but still nothing.  Curious, Frisk cracked the door and listened only to hear the soft rhythm of Sans breathing.  He was asleep.  This meant unspoken permission to enter but she nearly tripped on a pile of socks in the middle of the floor.  'Sans, I swear.  You need to clean your damn room sometimes!' she cursed to herself.  She felt a trite selfish as she crept closer to his bedside and called, "Sans?"

"Huh?!  Wha?-What's wrong, kiddo?  Have a bad dream?" Sans asked still half asleep.

" _Yeah_..." Frisk lied.  "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He scratched his coronal suture and moved over to give Frisk room.  "Jus' don't steal all the blankets..." he yawned.  She didn't need further invitation.  This made her feel like a small child again as he mechanically wrapped an arm over her pulled her close.

"Sans?"

"Hmm?" he grunted already dozing off.

"I almost tripped over that sock pile.  You need to pick up because they are all so _stiff_.  You shouldn't wear a pair of socks more than once... ew.  Goodnight, lazy bones."

In the pitch black of the room, Frisk couldn't see the two empty orbits that popped open.  "Don't worry 'bout it.  I'll take care of 'em in the mornin'..."  Now he was wide awake and it didn't help that she had pressed herself as tight as she could against him.  It just wasn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so on a personal note, I believe that Asgore or other monsters absolutely killed the 6 other souls in the game. For the purpose of this story, I set aside my personal opinion for a reason. I wanted to play with other, just as tragic, causes of death.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm so thrilled with the warm reception of this story. Thank you all who read/keep up with this story. I never thought it would go as far as it has. You peeps make my day! Also, please note that * will indicate written conversation ie: text, letter, or email.

It had been an uneventful evening as Chara propped up on her stomach to flip through a magazine while Frisk studied at her little desk.  They had a small radio on for noise and Chara made an occasional comment about something in her book.  Out of nowhere, Frisk growled in frustration and flung all of her materials onto the floor.  Chara sat up in a start as her sister cranked the volume knob to a thumping roar.  "What on Earth are you doing, Frisk?!  Have you lost your mind??" she laughed bemused at the outburst.

"Dance with me!" Frisk gleefully demanded tugging her sister off of the bed.

They were in the middle of rocking out and singing along when the bedroom door swung open violently.  Sans and Papyrus peered through the doorway at the two dancing over a mess of papers, books, and miscellaneous study tools.  "What the hell are you two doin'?!?" Sans hollered over the blaring music.

"I'm done!!  I've had it!  I'm officially running away to follow my true calling - to be a rock star!  I'm gonna tour the globe with Uncle Ton-Ton, make millions, and waste it all on cheap booze, blow and hookers!  Right, Chara?!" Frisk joked.  Chara couldn't help but let out a loud snort as she laughed.

Papyrus, however, cocked a single brow bone and said plainly, "WELL, YOU LADIES HAVE FUN WITH THAT.  JUST PICK UP THIS MESS FIRST..."  He shook his head and turned to walk away until Chara grabbed his ulna and pulled him back.

"Dance with me, Pap!" she demanded in the same demeanor Frisk had a moment ago.  He smiled lightheartedly and began to step in rhythm the best he could to music he had once described as two cats fighting over scrap in a metal trash can.  He found their music distasteful, but he couldn't turn down the chance to have Chara close to him even if only for a moment.

"Tag!  You're it, Sans!" Frisk chirped as she tugged on his jacket.

"C'mon, Frisk.  Ya know I don't dance unless I have to," Sans groaned.

"Please, Sans!  Just one... for me?"

"Alright... how can I say no to that face?  Pitiful."  A slower ballad came on as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand out taking the lead.  Frisk looked up at him beaming as the stepped in time.  He returned her smile with an affectionate one of his own.

Chara caught a glance and decided to ruin the moment by asking, "Speaking of dancing, do you have a date for prom yet, Frisky girl?"

Frisk broke eye contact and blushed telling her, "No, the guy I want to ask me hasn't yet.  Do _you_ have a date?"  Sans' heart dropped when he heard that there actually was a specific someone she longed to ask her out.  However, he was confused about the date in question.

"Um, Dean is taking me..." Chara answered almost in a whisper.  The disappointed look on Papyrus' face didn't go unnoticed as Sans caught a glimpse.

"I thought you two broke up!?"

"We did, but he told this other girl he had a date already because she wouldn't leave him alone, thus I got roped into being his date.  I'm his best friend and that's what friends do I guess.  It may not be who I wanted to go with but it could be worse."

"Okay, okay.  What's this 'prom' thing?" Sans finally asked.

"Oh!  We haven't told you yet!  It's a formal school dance for Junior and Senior students.  Everyone dresses up real fancy, dances, and has their picture taking usually with a date.  There's food and punch and lights and it's supposed to be a lot of fun," Frisk explained.

"So who are ya wantin' to go with??"

"Uh!-you don't know him!  I mean, he doesn't even go to my school so he might not even ask me."  The pink on her cheeks grew more prevalent.

The song came to an end and Sans kissed Frisk's forehead telling her, "Don't worry.  I'm sure he'll ask ya," before stepping back out to the living room.

It wasn't but a few weeks later that Sans received a random call from Toriel.  "Heya, Tori!  What's up?!" he greeted.

"Hello, Sans.  I am quite well.  How is everything at your home?" Toriel asked in return.  Sans knew the call was more-so about Frisk than Papyrus or himself.  She never called unless it was to check up on her kids, however many he had at the moment.

"Everything is runnin' smooth here except me.  I don't run but you knew that."

"Haha!  Oh Sans.  I do miss your jokes.  However, the reason I am calling is to ask two things of you.  The first thing being about Frisk.  You seem to know a considerable amount more of her personal life than I these days.  So, tell me, who is this mysterious boy she hopes will ask her to prom?"

"'Tibia' honest, I don't know.  She refused to say who it is.  But, if she does say, I'll be sure to give ya a ring.  I actually thought _you_ might know."

"No.  Frisk does not share confidential information with me like she does with you, Sans.  Surely you are aware of that by now.  Which actually brings me to my second question.  The committee still needs a few more chaperones to volunteer for prom night and I simply could not think of anyone I trust more among those available than you.  Would you please do me this favor?  It will be a real 'ball'.  Haha!"

"Pfft!  How do I refuse _that_?  Sure, I'll give it a 'swing'.  The kiddos say it's gonna 'rock' anyway."

"Right!  Now, Undyne and Papyrus have already turned in the event to the Bureau so their tuxedo orders have already been processed.  Mettaton will need your order as soon as possible.  Do not forget, please."

"Wait!  What?  Tori, did ya just say 'tux'?  Ya mean I can't wear my shorts and jacket??"

"Heavens no, Sans!  It's a formal dance with a dress code.  Men must wear tuxedos or a military uniform and ladies must wear a dress... or if they feel more comfortable in a tuxedo like Undyne, that is also acceptable.  I do not believe there is anything saying a gentleman _cannot_ wear a dress either...  Anyway, please Sans, you are the only person I know I can count on for sure."

"Alright, I'll wear the monkey suit..."

"Thank you, Sans!  This means a lot and it will mean a lot to Frisk as well."

"Don't mention it, Tori.  I'm happy to help.  Later."  Sans ended the call with a sigh.  "How do I get roped into these things?  Should I trade Paps' two door for a minivan next?  Geeze."

That moment, Papyrus came through the door with a cheery Frisk.  He quickly informed them of his new volunteer position much to Frisk's excitement.  "I have never seen you in anything besides those old shorts and T-shirt!  Even at my birthday parties you wear jeans and a plain, white shirt.  This will be interesting!" she burst out.

"Yeah, yeah.  So, that one guy ever ask ya to this shindig?" Sans asked out of pure nosiness.

"No, but he'll definitely be there."  She looked up at him from the table and bit her lip in hopes that he would pick up the subtle hint.

"Oh, so he's goin' with someone else..."

"Maybe..." Frisk look at Sans with big, flirty eyes and bit her lip in a seductive manner that was purely subconscious.  She held her breath praying he would see the bigger picture.  Sans involuntarily responded with a light blue flush on his cheek bones.  Papyrus had been observing the two from behind the kitchen counter; his eyes bouncing from on to the other as the pieces clicked in his mind.  For him, it was like watching a cheesy soap opera as he realized exactly whose name it was Frisk had been keeping off her tongue.  He now knew it had been his brother all along.  He could tell by the look on his friend's face as it was one she often made while watching movies and staring at fairly attractive actors she admired.

"Well, if he was dumb enough to pass on an opportunity to go with _you_ then forget 'im," Sans finally answered.

"OH MY GOD!!" Papyrus shouted in a newfound frustration.  They both turned their attention toward him in concern.

"What's wrong, bro?" Sans asked.

"OH... I, UH... ACCIDENTALLY CUT MY THUMB.  WELL, MORE OF A SCRATCH REALLY," Papyrus recovered with a little orange on his face.  "THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS WAS PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO THE CONVERSATION AND NOT ENOUGH ON CUTTING THIS MEAT.  NYEH... DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU."

"Are you hurt?!" Frisk asked urgently.

"NO, NO.  I MERELY GRAZED THE BONE.  IT SHOULDN'T EVEN SCAR," he lied.  He immediately pulled out his phone and sent Mettaton a text saying, *GREETINGS MT!  My brother just informed me that he will be a chaperone for this prom event at Toriel's request.  I need to put in the order for his tux.  Heaven knows he would be lost doing it himself.  What do you need?*

A brief moment later, Papyrus' phone dinged with a new message.  *Hello, Papy darling!  This will be for Sansy, yes?  I need EVERYTHING.  I've never had to make him a suit.  I'm shocked Tori was able to convince him to volunteer*

*I'm not surprised anymore and here's why.  I'm about to tell you something in confidence so keep your speakers on mute!  IDK how it took so long to see but I just came to the epiphany that Frisk's mystery crush is indeed SANS! O.o*

*WHAT?  O.O  You're jk right?  How do you know for sure??*

*She gave him the same look she gave Chris Hemsworth when we took her to see Ultron... and when we caught her and Chara watching Magic Mike... @.@  Permanently scarred from that one...*

*OMG!  THAT look??  At SANS??  Oh the poor, misguided darling!*

"Who's textin' ya, Pap?" Sans questioned after the most recent ding.

"I'M JUST SENDING METTATON YOUR MEASUREMENTS AND DETAILS FOR YOUR TUX," he answered.  "I KNOW YOU, MY LAZY BAG-A-BONES BROTHER."  *Hey!  Sans is a wonderful guy!  Just lazy...*

"I know he's a good man but he's so lethargic and apathetic while dear Frisk is so outgoing and energetic.* Mettaton replied.

"Hey, I don't care about anything on that order except _one_ thing.  Please, please, please tell MT to make the tie and handkerchief cobalt blue.  That is literally my only concern," Sans told his brother.

*I think she's good for him.  Say, what color is Frisk's dress anyway?  I'll have those measurements shortly.*

*Why, it's the most lovely shade of lilac!  Quite perfect for her skin tone.  Why do you ask, darling?*

*Please use the same material to make Sans' tie and handkerchief.  He thinks he wants cobalt but he really doesn't.  NYEH HEH HEH!*

"Papy, dear, you are quite the devil!  Sans will be furious but I agree with you. LOL!  You MUST let me know how he reacts to our little surprise. ^.~*

*Will do.  THX MT!*

*Anytime, darling!*  Papyrus set his phone down quite pleased with himself.  He glanced over at Frisk who now wore a disappointed and somewhat exasperated expression as she muscled through her assignments.

"HUMAN, IF THIS GUY DOESN'T ASK YOU TO ACCOMPANY HIM, WILL YOU STILL GO TO PROM?" Papyrus asked in order to make sure his efforts wouldn't go to waste.

"Yeah, I suppose.  He might not ask me, but I still might get to dance with him at least," she answered honestly, hopeful, and determined.

"I don't understand why you're so headstrong over this boy," Sans retorted, words seething with jealousy.  "Ya have a whole student body to pick from and ya want the only guy that doesn't notice ya?  Classic teenage angst...  Why though??"

Papyrus spoke up before Frisk could squeeze out a syllable, "I DON'T THINK IT'S SO MUCH THAT HE DOESN'T NOTICE THE HUMAN AS IT IS HE'S JUST NERVOUS AND SHY, MAYBE AFRAID OF REJECTION EVEN."  He tried to keep his voice bright and positive masking the annoyance that brewed in his chest.

"How do ya know that??" Sans returned still focused on the TV show he had been watching.

"INTUITION, BROTHER."  He looked Frisk straight in the eye and winked.  "THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS I KNOW."  She gasped sharply but stifled the alarming noise.  She was caught and by _Papyrus_ of all people!  "MAYBE FRISK SHOULD TELL _HIM_ HOW SHE FEELS INSTEAD."  He grinned at her as the red encroached upon her cheeks.

"Oh, I could never chase after a boy," Frisk croaked.  "Mom always said it wasn't lady like or proper."  She focused directly on Papyrus as she spoke.  Picking up the hint, he dropped his head and sighed.  Neither of the two were seeing the connection in his specific choice of words nor would they budge.

 Frisk had set aside daydreams of the big dance to help work on the annual New Year's Eve party that had come to be the city's most anticipated event.  This was a time when not only politicians, aristocrats, and the occasional royalty made appearances but humans and monsters from all walks of life came to mingle since it was open to the public.  Since the merge with the outer cities, the ballroom hardly contained the guests and this year was no exception.  Yet, Frisk couldn't help feeling disappointed once more that Sans refused to come.  She had practically begged him, and he made every excuse not to from being too lazy to social anxiety - one of which was a lie.  How could he possibly tell her he couldn't sit backseat and not be the complete object of her attention for seven whole hours?  How would it look if he hovered and jealously frightened off the very people her family sought peace with?  Sans felt it best each year to just stay away for the night.

So, Frisk put on her best face and soldiered through dancing with this guy and that guy, some monster and some human.  She even shared a dance or two with Chara who could never pass the chance to shake things up.  They chatted with anyone in earshot over policies and suggested alterations and even debated with a group of wizened ambassadors from visiting countries.  There was plenty of company to make her wish even harder that Sans had come with her even if all he did was post up at Grillby's portable wet bar and drink those gin and tonics he liked so well.  As she made her way to Toriel, another new face caught her attention.  "Ah!  You must be the future Monster Ambassador Ms. Dreemurr," spoke the handsome man.  His voice was velvety and masculine as he gently cupped her hand and bowed to politely kiss the back of it.

"I am.  And, to whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking with?  I don't believe we have met before." Frisk spoke with trained formality.

"My name is Dorian, son and accountant in training to the Ambassador of what was previously known as the outer cities.  Would it be too bold to say that I have been admiring you from afar all evening?"

"Allow me to clarify, good sir, I make it a point to keep work and play separate."

"Why, I beg your pardon, Miss.  You must think me a fool.  I bet a fetching little thing such as yourself has a multitude of suitors beckoning for your attention.  I'm sure the last thing you need is another.  However, you might find me different from the other boys that chase you."

"Now it's my turn to be so bold as to ask what makes you an authority to say?"

"Share a dance with me and see for yourself."  The gentleman extended his hand in request to dance.  Frisk politely laid her hand in his and they began to step and spin with the music.  "For starters, I'm not a boy.  I just turned twenty a few weeks ago.  I'm well educated and have good _and_ bad worldly experiences.  I grew up in the streets of the outer city, much like yourself.  My father and I climbed and clawed our way up the ladder.  It wasn't handed to us."

"You must be quite proud."

"Indeed."  He flashed a boastful smile.

Chara had been dancing with Papyrus simultaneously as Frisk danced with the young man.  She was close enough to keep an ear on the conversation without being to suspicious.  Most bits she picked up were seemingly harmless, except there was something empty and fake in his words and the voice he spoke them with.  Or maybe it was his laugh?  Chara didn't like him one bit and even cut her dance short to drag Frisk away.  "I'll be right back, Paps," she told him flatly as she looked through him with orange-ish eyes.  She approached in time to hear the man ask Frisk if she had a boyfriend to which Chara interjected.  "Yes.  Yes she does.  Now, if you would excuse us, we have more _pressing_ matters to tend to.  Oh, and if you know what's smart, college boy, you will leave my sister alone."

Ignoring the threat, the man addressed Chara, "You must be the first Ms. Dreemurr.  My name is-"

"I don't care who you are nor who you _think_ you are," Chara snapped.  "This is your only warning.  Leave my sister and me alone."  She grabbed her dumbfounded sister by the arm and pulled her back to the crowd.

Frisk eventually collected herself and scolded Chara saying, "That was rude and completely uncalled for, Chara!  There was _no_ reason to act so indignant."  She yanked her wrist away.

"There was something _off_ about him," Chara told her as she turned her glowing eyes to Frisk.  "He gave me the creeps.  Something about the way he's stalked you all night and his sinister grin set off alarms in my chest.  Please don't have any more to do with him tonight.  It's only another hour."

"Chara, my position demands civil hospitality to all who enter.  There is far too much at stake to be making enemies.  I can't allow our skepticism interfere with my obligations as Ambassador."

The glow in Chara's eyes dimmed away as she spoke, "I understand you're required to play ball with these people, but his father is part of the anti-monster movements.  I knew I recognized him from somewhere.  Who knows why they came in the first place..."

"Even more reason to not piss him off!  Did you think maybe they came to understand or learn?  Did you think anything other than he was bad because his views are different?"

"You're going to sympathize with the enemy??"

"No!  I'm going to show MERCY and give Dorian, at least, the benefit of the doubt."

"Oh I have plenty of doubt to give.  Just don't let him try to lead you away from the party again.  He was trying to isolate you, Frisk.  That's what triggered me to come over and pull you back.  Now he's glaring at me as if I kicked his puppy.  I don't like him or his father one bit."

"You're so paranoid, Sis.  We were just lost in conversation."  Chara rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"What's the matter, punks?" Undyne approached the girls with Papyrus in tow.  "Do we need to rough someone up?" she grinned.

"The concern is appreciated, but hurting anyone won't be necessary tonight," Frisk informed her.

"Let us know if you change your mind.  I'll be happy to beat 'em up for ya!"

"ARE YOU TWO SURE EVERYTHING IS FINE?" Papyrus questioned when Undyne walked away.

"I'm good, I promise.  Why don't you and my sister finish your dance.  I'm going to find Mom," Frisk reassured him.  'What a night!' she thought crossing the floor to Toriel.

Roughly a month had passed and the kids were celebrating their 17th birthday.  They made it easy on Mettaton this year since he was tied up with their prom deadline.  Instead of a party, they planned a weekend road trip to a concert out of state.  Toriel and Sans were the more anxious ones and had reservations about the three going _just_ them all alone to a strange place with strange people.  Asriel reassured their parents and the worried Skeleton brothers that he was more than capable of protecting his sisters.  Frisk also reminded them that she wasn't helpless and wandered into the Underground alone at a far younger age.  They dared not mention Chara's capabilities, but Sans at least knew she could be cutthroat when necessary.  For a change, he felt more at ease about it and about letting them go.  Asgore eased Toriel's concerns by setting a call-in schedule and getting his son's word that would teleport them all home instantly at the first sign of trouble.

The trip had been a peaceful get away and a time to catch up with each other.  Frisk confessed that she had been found out by their dear friend Papyrus and how embarrassed she had been.  They laughed at her and tease a little.  Chara was proud to announce she was now sober for thirteen straight months.  And, Asriel had a new girlfriend he would be taking to prom.  The girls were relieved to know he finally stopped chasing after Becky.  They arrived at the hotel later than planned Friday night and checked in with their parents promptly.  Frisk settle in bed and checked in with Sans and Papyrus next.  She sent a text to Sans telling him *We made it safely.  took longer to arrive than it should.  Sry it's so late. :(*

*No worries kiddo* Sans replied.  *Be careful out there.  don't 4get if u need me i'll be there in a snap. :)*

*I know.  Just call out if I can't get to my phone.*

*Right.  i'll be there no matter what.  Get some Z's kiddo.  luv u.*

*I love you both.  night!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter introduced a new OC - Dorian. Once again, I carefully chose the names. Has anyone figured out who Dean is modeled after? Maybe you can guess who Dorian is modeled after? Or maybe not. I haven't given enough hints yet, but feel free to take a stab at it (as Chara might say). Another question, do you think this Dorian guy will be trouble or no? I'm curious on how he comes off to you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild violence and mention of blood, cussing, and some crude language. Basically all the good stuff! Followed with some sweet fluff. More good stuff! :D

It was nearing time for the big prom event and the kids took the whole day for getting ready.  "Why am I so excited about this?" Frisk asked nervously.  "We dress up like royalty and dance at luxurious parties thrown by the Embassy all year long.  Why is this one so special?"

"The key word is 'Embassy', Frisky girl.  This is the first dance we get to attend as guests instead of hosts.  We don't have to bother with formalities and the facade of delight in being forced to associate with those who would rather see us hang.  No, this is just our friends and fellow peers," Chara ranted.

"I didn't have jitters like this pregame at any of the volleyball titles.  I shouldn't be so anxious!"

"It's because _he's_ going to be dressed up and you _know_ the only reason he's doing this is for us; specifically you, Frisky girl."

"Oh stop, Chara!  We're about to pull into the salon.  I don't want to go in all red faced..."

"You know, I'm surprised I still get to go after being suspended last month.  I guess the principal also thought my suspension was uncalled for."

"Come on, Sis.  Do you have to keep mentioning it?" Asriel complained.

"It makes me angry!  That asshole had no right to hit Frisk like that!  Besides, everyone else cheered when I made him lick spilled milk off the floor..." she grew defensive.

"You're lucky the principal only gave you in-school suspension, else you would have been expelled had the board gotten their way," Frisk chided her sister.  She could almost feel the sting on her face thinking about it.  One of the outcomes of the boarder merge between Ebott City and the outer cities had been a flood of new faces in the school system and some were not as friendly as the Ebott City residents.  One of the new transfer students had been relentlessly picking on Asriel.  Choosing to be passive about it all, Asriel ignored him for the most part and so did quite a few other humans since they were close to their monster peers.  One unsuspecting morning, Asriel bumped into the guy and he grabbed the mild mannered Asriel and shoved him to the ground.  His sisters caught the whole thing since they were walking with him to class per usual.

He stood back up and laughed, "Very funny.  You sure got me, didn'tcha!"

"I didn't say you could stand back up, freak," the kid growled as shoved Asriel back down even harder and laughed as he flipped another student's breakfast tray on the way down causing milk and hot gravy to splash everywhere in radius.  "Back on the floor where you belong!  Now eat the slop like the animal you are!"  The assailant bared the weight of his foot down on Asriel's head to press him into the spilled milk.

"That's enough!" Frisk interjected steeping between the two feuding boys.  "Now you listen here!  I'm tired of watching my brother put up with this because he's too nice to say anything.  Leave him alone or I'll-"

"You'll what?  Use your dirty politics to send me back home?  Throw me in jail??  Shut up, bitch!"

"Why do you have to be so nasty?!  What has anyone here done to you?!"

"Come on, Frisk," Asriel coaxed pulling her away.  "He's not worth the breath in your voice."

"That's it.  Run along with those freaks, monster whore.  You're just as much of a freak as they are," the boy's words seethed with venom through a gritted teeth.

"No!  I'm done.  I am your Ambassador and dealing with these situations is my job in training.  Now, how about we tackle this with some grace and civility?"  Before she could take her next breath, Frisk hit the floor.  The guy had backhand slapped her hard enough to knock her down.  The room spun as she sat up in time to see Chara do a standing launch and pin the guy with her 5'3" little self in the snap of a finger.  She somehow managed to overpower this brute of a guy and proceed to band his head into the linoleum repeatedly.

"Now tell them you're sorry!!" Chara snarled as her eyes lit up in a fierce orange glow.

The kid spat blood and shouted, "Fuck you, who-"

Chara slammed his head again as he struggled.  "What was that?!  Didn't sound like an apology to me!"  She gripped the hair on his nape tighter and slammed his head busting his nose open.

"Okay!  I'm sorry!  Just get off of me!" he started crying in pain.

"Good!  Now _you_ can lick up the mess you made!"  She smeared the floor with his face as she shoved it into a puddle of bloody milk grinding his nose into the floor while she did so.  Before Frisk could gain her senses to react, the principal and vice principal were prying her sister off of the boy all in the middle of the entire student body praising her.

Frisk shuttered at the recent memory.  She would never forget the look of fear on Papyrus' face seeing the bruise on her own nor the unsettling chill in Sans' voice as he told her, "Don't worry, sweetheart.  Someone's about to have a _bad time_."  Somehow, she managed to convince both both of them jail wasn't worth the fleeting joy of wrath.  Instead, Sans pulled her into his lap and held her close.  "I let ya down again...  I'm sorry, Frisk."  He buried his face in her hair to hide the defeated look on his face.  He was ashamed that he couldn't be around every time to protect her;  ashamed that he was in love with her so, yet too cowardice to say it aloud.   He was ashamed that he wore the mask of a comforting friend in order to hold her this way when he was really being selfish because he knew it was the closest he would ever get to her; ashamed he wanted so much more.  But Frisk only felt the disappointment in himself and returned his affection with two arms hugged around his rib cage.

"Don't blame yourself, Sans.  By the time you would have reached me, Chara would have it finished.  She was _that_ quick.  There's nothing either of you could have done," she consoled him.  He didn't speak.  Sans merely placed a gentle kiss on her temple and inspected the blue-purple bruise.

"Frisk!  Earth to Frisk!  Are you in there?" Chara called.  Frisk had drifted off into thought over the recent incident.  "What were you daydreaming about?  Was it _Sans_?"  She gave a wry smile.

"Come off it!  As if you don't get this way over Paps," Frisk shot back.

"Yes, but I'm better at hiding it so you won't tease me."

"Enough you two!  We.  Are.  Here," Asriel interrupted their squabble.

"I don't know why you drive everywhere instead of using those 'short cuts' like you used to," Chara mentioned.

"I like driving.  Driving is much like life.  It's the journey, not the destination."

"Then why don't you ever let _me_ drive?  I'd make it a journey worth having."

"I also like arrive to the destination alive..."  He adjusted his scarf and lit up a cigarette.

"That's not fair.  I happen to be an excellent driver!"

"Yes, you're aim is perfect.  You hit every pot hole, speed bump, and small animal that has the misfortune of being within your direction.  How many tires has Dad bought you since you started driving?"

"That's not the point!  I haven't ran anyone over at least.  Now what, smart ass?"

"Not unless you count your first failed driving test.  Good thing for that woman she was already in a wheelchair..."

"Stop it, Asriel!  I still feel awful about that!"  Chara folded her arms and continued to pout at her brother.

"Now _you_ two calm down.  I don't want others staring at us," Frisk hushed them as they walked into the salon.

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus were having their own issues getting ready since Sans was less than impressed with the tie and handkerchief Mettaton had shipped with the tuxedo.  "Paps!  What the hell is this?!  What am I supposed to do with this?!?"

"WELL, I'M NO FASHION EXPERT BUT MY GUESS WOULD BE TO PUT IT AROUND THE COLLAR OF YOUR BUTTON-UP AND TIE IT," Papyrus answered him sarcastically.

"Haha, Pap.  Cute.  I thought ya told him cobalt?  This is baby purple!-"

"LILAC..."

"Whatever!  I can't be seen wearin' purple... at least not such a pastel shad of it."

"IT'S A TINT, SANS.  A SHADE IS DARKER.  AND, MAYBE MT HAS A _REASON_ FOR CHOOSING SUCH A ROMANTIC COLOR."

"I can't wear this out.  I'll be back in a few.  Gonna go find a blue tie I like..."

"NO, SANS!  YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Papyrus leaped in front of the door and tried to urge Sans back upstairs.

"What the heck, bro?  Why can't I get a tie I _want_??"

"THAT'S A ONE-OF-A-KIND MTT EXCLUSIVE HAND MADE SUIT!  THAT INCLUDES THE TIE AND HANKY AND METTATON WILL BE _FURIOUS_ IF YOU BREAK THE SET!  NO, BROTHER, YOU MUST NOT BREAK THE STYLE LEST WE BOTH FACE HIS WRATH!  PLUS, I THINK IT LOOKS CHIC AGAINST THE BLACK ON BLACK SHIRT AND JACKET ENSEMBLE."

"And I don't, so-"

"JUST WEAR THE DAMN TIE, SANS!!"

"Uh... O-Okay..."  Sans just stood there flabbergasted.  Papyrus never raised his voice in anger and especially not at his older brother.

"THANK YOU... SORRY..." Papyrus sighed feeling guilty that he couldn't tell Sans the truth.  "I SWEAR, BROTHER.  YOU'RE JUST LIKE A CHILD SOMETIMES.  YOU'RE NOWHERE CLOSE TO BEING READY AND IT'S ALMOST TIME TO PICK UP THE LIMO.  COME HERE.  I'LL FIX YOUR SHIRT AND TIE... AND CUMMERBUND... AND WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES??  SANS, I SWEAR..."  Papyrus fussed and groomed his stunned brother properly for the big night.

Undyne had been waiting for them by the limo provided by the Embassy when they arrived at the headquarters.  The Embassy loaned it to Papyrus for free for the occasion as they trusted his spotless driving record.  Undyne stood impatient, as always, with her arms crossed and hip out.  They grey of her tuxedo nearly blended with the silver sheen of the giant building which was a positive for a body guard who wished to remain inconspicuous.  "There you nerds are!" she greeted them.  "Let me guess, old lazy bones got ready at the last minute."

"I guess ya could say I got all 'tied' up, heh," Sans joked.

"NOT TONIGHT, SANS.  PLEASE.  FOR MY SANITY?" Papyrus begged.

"Well, I have to say that purple tie looks nice on you.  It's a refreshing change," Undyne gave him a genuine compliment.

"Thanks.  It's not my taste, but Pap insisted I wear it.  I asked for blue - cobalt specifically."

"Hmmm.  Maybe Mettaton knows best because I like this better.  It's fetching."  Undyne snickered under her breath knowing full well what Mettaton and Papyrus had schemed up.  Papyrus dutifully opened the door for her and Sans reminding them they were running behind.  Tardiness was something he wasn't keen on and they were scheduled to pick up Asriel, his date, Chara, Dean, and Frisk at the Dreemurr home by 4pm.  The clock said it was approaching a quarter to four by the time he cranked the engine.  As they arrived, Toriel could be seen taking a storm of pictures excited for her three babies.  They all three, plus dates, sighed in relief when Papyrus pulled into the driveway.  He promptly jumped out and opened the door to usher the group in.  Asriel allowed his date to enter first and followed dressed in a sharp black on black tux just like Sans except his tie was pink to match his date's gown.  Chara entered next to strategically place herself on the other side of the 'L' shaped seat leaving a spot next to Sans open.  Papyrus found her absolutely stunning in her strapless yellow gown with the ruffled skirt and sweetheart neckline.  Mettaton added a personal touch by outlining the bust and waist of the corset in embroidered flowers, each with a sparkling rhinestone at the center.  He tried not to stare as she smiled at him passing by into the cab.  Dean followed thanking him politely.

Frisk entered last on purpose.  She took the remaining seat next to Sans who was left breathless at the sight of her in a dress tailored to perfection for her.  It was lilac with a beaded, straight-line corset and a pleated skirt.  Each pleat was sewn with a cluster of shiny beads.  Try as he might, Sans couldn't take his eye sockets off the little human for any significant amount of time.  'LOOKS LIKE YOU SHALL BE WEARING BLUE TONIGHT AFTER ALL, DEAR BROTHER.  NYEH HEH!' Papyrus mused with a foxy grin as he watched a blue-faced Sans fiddle with anything he could to contain his urge to wrap an arm around Frisk.  He chuckled silently at his brother's awkwardness.

"I must admit," Frisk spoke firs, "you look good dressed up like this.  I don't think I have ever seen you in anything so fancy, and it really 'suits' you."  She winked at him for emphasis on the last part.  Sans laughed at the corny pun and finally relaxed enough to comfortably drape an arm over her shoulder as he would if they were watching TV on the couch.  She smiled at him sweetly prompting him to return with his signature grin.

'Oh my God!  Just kiss her already, Sans!  Geeze!" Undyne screamed in her head while staring out the tinted window.

The kids were having a wonderful time dancing and socializing with their friends.  Sans hung around the parameters of the gym and carried out his due diligence.  He often glanced at Frisk who seemed to have a new dance partner each time he looked.  Knowing she was disinterested in the boys from school eased his jealous tension, but he longed to be the one dancing with her.  He dared not ask her though.  Sans took his responsibility seriously and couldn't imagine how it would look to everyone else no matter how close they were.

The night was coming to a close and it had been everything the kids dreamed of.  It was a night for them to just be them and not figure heads of the Embassy's Monster division.  There was only one exception:  Sans had yet to dance a single time with Frisk.  She was confused and disappointed for he always shared at least one number with her.  Was he not feeling well?  Or maybe she had upset him in some way?  Either way, Frisk's heart sank at the thought of not dancing with the only person she cared anything about dancing with.  Why, Chara even had opportunity to dance a number or two with Papyrus when Dean stole away to smoke.  Chara certainly picked up on this and decided it was time to interfere a little.  "Eric!" she called to one of her good friends.  "Hey, I need a favor."

"Anything for you, love.  What's up?" the tall blonde replied with a smirk.

"Go dance with my sister, please.  You know what to do..."

"I see!  Sure!  No problem."

Dean arched a single eyebrow at Chara.  "What??  What can I say?  Eric is good at this," she defended herself.

"Hey, Frisk!" Eric addressed her with smiling hazel eyes.  "Care to dance with me?"

"Hi, Eric!  I didn't peg you as one to dance with someone like me.  What's the catch?" Frisk teased.

"Just follow my lead."  He wrapped an arm around the middle of her back and winked.  Frisk suddenly felt a bit awkward as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.  "You're off to a good start by looking flustered.  Don't overdo it and your skeleton friend will be dancing with you real soon.  Try to make the discomfort look natural."

"No problem there..."

He pulled back and laughed a little.  "Don't look _too_ hard but your friend is already eyeing us cautiously.  Now, I'm going to lean back down and whisper in your ear as if I actually have something intimate to say.  Try to act stricken and uncomfortable."  He carried out his promise as he spoke.  While they danced to the slow song that played, his hand gently slid down to the small of her back where the bust met the skirt.  Frisk was glad it was only Eric indeed doing this over anyone else.  She cast a glance in Sans' direction to find he was now silently fuming.

"I-It's not working yet.  He's just glowering leaned up against the wall."

"Trust me.  I'll get him over here."  Eric leaned in again and, this time, leaned into the crook of her neck causing Frisk to turn bright red.  Eric stifled a giggle as he said, "He'll be pulling me off any second.  Just you w-"

"Hey pal, why don'tcha scram," Sans told him in a warning voice as he yanked the boy's shoulder.  "Else you're gonna have a bad time."  Eric turned to face Sans' glowing eye  "The lady's with me tonight and I don't appreciate ya steppin' on my phalanges."

"My apologies.  No harm, no foul, eh?" Eric replied as he stepped away feeling victorious.  Mission accomplished.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Sans turned his attention to Frisk.  "Seemed as if he was makin' ya uncomfortable."

"Oh, Eric?  He's harmless, but thank you.  It was a little... strange... for him," Frisk responded.

"Welp, guess I better make good on my word.  It wouldn't embarrass ya too bad to dance one with me, would it?"

"Silly skeleton!  You know better than that.  Sans, I don't associate with you and the rest behind closed doors.  I'm never embarrassed by any of my friends or family.  I would love to dance with you!" - 'Is that why he never asked me?' she immediately wondered.  Sans grinned wide as he placed a bony hand on her back and cupped her hand to lead.  The movement had become fluid over the years of Frisk dragging him to the floor when there was time to dance.  Another slow song was perfectly timed as they kept pace.  Frisk boldly laid her head against his shoulder pressing closer to him.  When she came back around in step, she caught a glance at Eric who was now dancing with his date, Nicholas.  He flashed wink to say 'you're welcome' before resting his head on top of Nick's.  She smiled knowing Chara must have been behind it all somehow and rested against him.  His bones gave no yield like her skin did, but she didn't care.  She was content.  How had she come to fall for this monster who carried half her soul?  A question she pondered as she sang along to the song playing over the speakers.  "Honey, your soul - could never grow old; it's evergreen.  Baby, your smile's - forever in my mind and memory!..."  This, of course, had him guessing if she could be singing to him.  Sans quickly wrote the fleeting thought off as wishful thinking and lightly kissed her forehead.  They both felt the warm radiance of each other's soul as the two halves exchanged a silent conversation the other couldn't understand.

The evening drew to an end as friends and acquaintances parted ways for the night.  Everyone piled into the limousine one more time to be chauffeured home.  As the final two passengers, Sans felt comfortable enough to undo his tie and jacket.  Frisk leaned on him and closed her eyes exhausted from the eventful night.  It was only when the tie draped against the fabric of her dress that Sans realized they were the exact same color and material.  "Ya know, I _was_ gonna replace the tie with a blue one and Pap wouldn't let me.  Heh!  I suppose it wasn't so bad walkin' around in a pastel color," he told her.

"I'm glad you didn't replace it.  I like the color," Frisk sighed.

Sans wrapped an arm tight around her and pulled her closer.  He rested his skull on her crown and whispered, "I'm glad ya liked it, but don't get used to it.  Purple is _not_ my color."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The song Frisk sings is Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" which I will always be in love with.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new year's eve party, an unexpected guest, an ultimate decision on Frisk's end, and some wise advice from Grillby. Gosh I love that flame monster! He's always on fire! Haha! get it?

The magic of prom night soon wore off as summer reared its unforgiving heat.  School was out one more time before the kids' final year.  For Frisk, the pressure to choose a college was hitting its peak.  Asriel was clear to work for Alphys again as an official paid intern while attending college in another city.  Chara accepted a letter from a local community college.  It was now Frisk's turn to make a decision and it proved difficult for the girl who had her pick of any one she desired.  The dilemma she now faced was either leaving behind everyone she knew and loved in pursuit of higher education or disappointing her parents to stay home.  Toriel had always told them the best way anyone could better themselves was by learning and nothing should stand in the way of a mind that hungers for knowledge.  Then, there was, well, everyone.  Every familiar face was in Ebott, especially Sans.  How could she possibly up and leave him after everything he and Papyrus had done for her?  They might only see her as a child but they were her closest friends.  She groaned in exasperation and dropped her head on her mom's kitchen table scattering the pile of letters she had stacked.

Toriel noticed her anguish as she passed through.  "Would you like to share what is troubling you, my child?" she asked Frisk with maternal concern.  Toriel pulled out the chair next to her daughter to join her.  Chara followed suit, trailing behind their mom, and leaned her upper body on the table in a lazy manner.

"It's nothing.  I just can't make up my mind.  Mom, how much would it break your heart if I told you I didn't want to travel for school?  How mad would you be?" Frisk questioned.

"Dear, if attending a local school would make you happier then do it.  You have to carve your own path and follow your own dreams.  I nor anyone else can tell you which way is best to find the happiness you seek."

"Really?!  You mean it?  Thank you, Momma!"  Frisk threw her arms around Toriel's neck as her soul filled with gratitude.

"My child, I never intended to give you three the inclination that my expectations were set so high.  Your father and I are proud of you children and we support your decisions.  I must admit, I am rather glad you wish to stay.  We would miss you terribly."  Frisk tightened her grip relieved to hear this.  "Next is a matter of where you choose to live.  This _is_ your last year of high school and you promised Sans and Papyrus you would only take up residence until it was over."

"I would like to stay with them if they have no objections.  After all, they did go through the trouble of putting a bathroom in that room just last year."

"Ha!  Do you really think they would tell either of us no?" Chara laughed.  "All we have to do is throw those big eyes around and they turn to mush."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Frisk asked a bit confused.

"As often as I'm over there, I might as well move in with you.  You _know_ they would let me do it too."

"Are you crazy?  I'm not imposing myself.  If they actually say that I can't stay, I'll come home probably sooner than planned."

"Oh how I wish you would," Toriel confessed.  Your father and I miss you, Frisk.  But, we understand that you have a special connection with those two 'numbskulls', hee hee!"  Chara flashed a mischievous grin at her sister while their mom carried on.  "Now, are you staying for dinner, child?"

"Actually, I'm going to put this letter in the mail and talk with Sans and Paps before it gets too late.  I'll be back in a day or two.  Love you all!"  Frisk shot out the door bounding down the street to her second home.  Heart full and stomach fluttering, she stuffed the envelope in the box and went inside to find the normal scene of Sans stretched out on the couch flipping channels and Papyrus rummaging through the kitchen.  "Pap! - Sans!  I have something to speak with you about."

The paused at the urgency in her voice and Sans asked, "What's up, kiddo?"

"I have came to a decision for college and I wish to attend and it raises another important decision."  Sans' proverbial heart sank as he waited on needles for her to break the news.  "I have made up my mind.  I would like to stay here... with you both.  I just put my acceptance letter in the mailbox for the community college Chara will be attending next year.  Would it be an imposition if I- umph!!"  Frisk was cut off by Sans turning her blue and pulling her into him with a tight, nearly painful, embrace.

"You are _never_ an imposition and we are more than glad for you to stay here."  He strained to hide the sentiment in his voice as he spoke against her ear.

"NYEH HEH HEH!  OF COURSE WE ARE!  WE LOVE YOU AND WOULD NEVER TURN AWAY SUCH A DEAR FRIEND," Papyrus added squeezing the two with a hug.  Their excitement caused her soul to light up with love, joy, and determination - feelings Sans' shared with her as they were mushed together by the goofy skeleton monster.  In that moment, Sans felt another weight lift off of his own soul.  The fear of distance from his best friend was no longer a burden as the knowledge that she would be there with him for two more years soaked in.  The idea of telling her exactly how he felt was never more prevalent on his mind.  Sans could taste the words settling on his ethereal tongue, but he swallowed them instead.  Now was still not the time.  Frisk had too much on her plate as it was and he would rather see her succeed without him than see her give up any aspirations to make time for him.  Not that he would ever ask her to or provide an ultimatum.  He just knew how Frisk was and that she would likely choose him as more worthy of her time than herself as she often did with everyone.  She would choose his happiness over her own as she had so many times before.  Her future, _her_ happiness, was not negotiable to Sans; not for his own anyway.

"Thank you, Pap!  Thank you, Sans!  I love you both to 'death', hee!"

"THE MOMENT IS RUINED!"  Papyrus cried dropping the two on the floor.  Despite hitting the floor with a hard thud, Frisk was still smiling.  Sans leaned over and snatched her up again.

"What Pap meant to say is we love you too... to the 'bone', kiddo."  He nuzzled into her cheek gently causing her to blush slightly.

'If only I weren't such a coward,' she thought to herself, 'then I would kiss him.  I have the perfect chance, yet- no!  I couldn't ruin the given chance to stay with him a bit longer.  That would be foolish of me.'  So, she opted for a playful smack with a couch cushion instead hitting him on the crown of his skull.

"Oh no!  Soft, fluffy pillows!  My only weakness!"  Sans teased her as he fell over on the floor and pretended to be unconscious.  Frisk giggled and slammed the pillow on his face before standing up to help Papyrus in the kitchen.

They enjoyed a long, lazy summer often finding themselves either on Sans and Papyrus' couch or Alphys and Undyne's new futon.  Sans used the time they were away to piece together the shell of the secret experiment in hopes a complete vessel might aid in working out the kinks.  This too was a bust much to his disappointment.  He just wasn't ready to give up yet.  He was determined to see this machine come to life in honor of his late mentor.

As the season changed to autumn, Senior year was upon the Dreemurr children.  This year turned out already to be their most challenging one by far.  All three struggled to balance work, extra curriculum, and a social life.  For the first couple of months, the Skeleton brothers found all three passed out at the kitchen table with books open, papers splayed everywhere, and half worked projects ever so slightly completed.  They took it on themselves to put the kids to bed on these nights knowing how unforgiving such a hard surface could be.  Soon, Frisk resorted to holding up in her room in order to not burden her two loving friends.  This drove some distance in her and Sans' relationship as she began skipping dinner and movie nights more frequently.  Between practice, homework, and Sans' project they hardly saw each other.  Papyrus had even become aware of Frisk and Chara's growing absence.  One night, the girls decided to make up for lost time and left Asriel the bed.  They gently climbed the stairs and padded to the boys' rooms.  Chara entered Papyrus' room while Frisk slipped into Sans'.  Sans habitually moved over and wrapped himself around the little human.  Papyrus, somewhat dazed, was all too happy to make room in his king bed for his best friend.  It was the little things that kept them content for moment anyway.

The holidays passed and Frisk hadn't spent them as she normally would.  She was the future Monster Ambassador, and as such, she was obligated to begin her transition with her 18th birthday fast approaching.  All breaks were required to be spent in her soon-to-be office with Asgore since he oversaw her work.  "My, you _have_ been paying attention to your studies," Asgore praised her.  "Wonderful job, sweetheart!  Shall we break for a cup of tea?  I have an exciting proposition for you."

"Of course, Dad!  What is it?" Frisk asked in delight.

Asgore handed her a saucer with a hot cup of golden flower tea before continuing.  "How would you feel about coordinating the annual New Year's party with Mettaton?  It would be testing the water, so to say.  What do you think, dearest?"

"I would love to, Dad!  It will be my responsibility soon anyway.  Why not become familiar with it?"

"Now, you do understand it will require you to be home all winter break, yes?  Normally, it takes a significant amount of time, but your mother stays on top of things.  You will mostly be helping Mettaton tie up the loose ends.  Are you alright with sacrificing your Christmas break?"

"I suppose I have to be.  Working and going to school is just part of it.  I'll be sure to let the boys know I'm going home for two whole weeks."

"Are you _sure_ you're fine with this, dear child?  We can hold off another year if you wish."

"No, no, Father.  I can do it!  I am determined to be a reliable, hard working Ambassador.  I-I want to make everyone proud!"

Asgore tenderly hugged his daughter and whispered, "Silly child, we _are_ proud of you.  You have grown into a wonderful person and a fine young lady.  You make us proud everyday and we love you, child.  We love you, Chara, and Asriel so much and we are such lucky parents all because you fell into our lives to turn it all around."

"I love you too, Dad."  Frisk beamed as she wrapped her arms around his broad neck.

Sans hadn't been at all thrilled with the idea of Frisk being gone for two weeks and grew even lonelier when her calls and texts became less frequent as the break went.  He understood she had a job to train for but she could at least reply to his messages telling her goodnight... right?  He was curled up in front of the TV watching one of Frisk's favorite shows under _her_ favorite blanket when he realized how pathetic he was acting.  This, however, was merely an after thought at the epiphany of how empty his life had become without that ray of sunshine bounding through the house laughing and fussing over homework or what-not.  Never had he felt so attached to another individual save for his brother and Gaster of course.  Yes, he missed her.  But, he would be steadfast in his conviction to leave her to whatever plans she made regardless of the level of involvement she required of him.  He absolutely refused to be a distraction from what she wanted or _who_ she wanted.  He shuttered at the last thought and put down his phone after erasing the tenth or so text he comprised to send to Frisk.  'How pathetic, Sansy... ridiculous...' he scolded himself.  'Ya couldn't be further from her mind right now, ya numbskull.'

Meanwhile, Frisk was passed out in her old bed completely drained from spending the past few days with Uncle Mettaton and Blooky.  When she wasn't toiling over paperwork and meetings, the two had her undivided focus on preparations for the big upcoming party.  All of this, piled on top of family time, left the girl expended giving little to no time for anything else.  Oh how she longed every moment to be doing this all at what she had come to truly call home.  However, there was no time to fret over something she couldn't have; much like other things in her busy life...  This too would be another sacrifice for a greater good and betterment of those who needed her.  What better way to thank her parents than to relieve a great deal of stress from their plates?  After all, they were kind and loving to her when they didn't have to be.  They adopted her and provided for her when they could have easily went their own ways.  They accepted her and provided unconditional understanding in a world that did everything in its power to destroy her.  They weren't perfect, but, in her eyes, Toriel and Asgore were as close as it could ever come.  It was time to repay that debt.

The last day of December arrived closing out a grueling two weeks of mind boggling stress for everyone.  All that was left for Frisk was to entertain the usual guests many of which she knew by name.  Mettaton announced over Napstablook's sound system the party's official start and gave Toriel and Asgore a proper introduction.  Next, he called Asriel's name as he entered the room wearing the sharp tuxedo Mettaton had designed for the party.  Chara stepped out next wearing a deep scarlet cocktail dress covered bust to hem in sparkling rhinestones.  It was a simple design; A-line waist with straps that wrapped around the shoulders.  Last, it was Frisk's turn to be introduced.  Hearing Uncle MT call her name, she stepped into the ballroom waving politely to the crowd.  Her face lit up brighter than the chandelier when she spotted a familiar face smiling back at her from across the room.  Standing with Papyrus, Sans patiently waited in a sleek black on black tux with a tie in his signature cobalt shade.  Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her heart pound in her stomach.  So many times she longed for him to show at one of these parties and now her wish came true.

Papyrus watched the light in Sans' sockets dance as he caught sight of Frisk walking to Mettaton in her deep cobalt cocktail dress that sparkled like a diamond in the low light.  Even the thin straps on her shoulders twinkled in the soft lighting.  There she stood greeting the crowd that seemed to disappear around him as she spoke.  For just a moment, all he saw was Frisk and her bright smile, her shimmering chestnut hair, her sparkling amber eyes.  He was completely, wholly captivated by his love for her in that single moment.  "SANS," Papyrus broke his trance, "I ASSUME YOU WILL BE CHATTING WITH FRISK A WHILE.  YOU'RE WELCOME TO COME FIND ME IF YOU START FEELING OVERWHELMED.  I'LL BE WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS.  WOWIE, THE GIRLS LOOK SO PRETTY TONIGHT!  WELL, HERE SHE COMES.  HAVE FUN, BROTHER!"  He nudged Sans lightheartedly before heading toward Frisk.  He met her partway with a warm hug and told her how she had been missed before running off to find Chara.

"Sans!!  I'm so happy to see you attend my first New Year's Eve party!" Frisk chimed as she practically lunged at her friend.  "I can't believe you actually came!  And dressed up for it!"

"Heya, kiddo.  I really, uh... missed ya these past couple of weeks.  Man, I'm sure glad to see ya.  It's a shame I had to put on this getup and come out here just to get a bit of your attention though," Sans replied.

"What are you talking about??"

"Well, ya haven't called and barely texted me for the past two weeks.  It was almost as if ya vanished.  So, I figured I'd see ya at this fancy party for sure."

"Um, well... you knew I would be busy with Ambassador responsibilities, this party being a major one."

"And that meant ya couldn't pick up the phone and call me and stay away the whole time?  Kinda thought I was more important to ya than that."

"What the hell is your problem, Sans Skeleton?" Frisk hissed in a low voice.  "You're acting like a - a jealous boyfriend.  If this is how you're going to behave tonight then there's the door.  You can come find me when you grow up a little."  She turned on her heals and strolled over to greet the mayor.  Sans rubbed the back of his skull and sighed.

"Nice one, Sans.  Ya really screwed that up," he chastised himself as he made his way to Grillby's mobile bar.  "Heya, Grillz.  'Sup?"

"Greetings, old friend.  Fancy seeing you here.  Would you like a bottle of your favorite ketchup?" Grillby offered.

"I'm afraid I'll need a stronger sauce than that, bud.  Can I get two martinis, please?"

"Two?  Sure, Sans.  Do you want to talk about it?  I've been told I am a very good listener."

Sans downed his first drink and stared into the second one as he spoke, "Tell me, Grillz, have ya ever been in love?"

"I have a few times.  Is there a reason for asking such a personal question?"

"Just wonderin' how well ya can relate to my troubles."  Sans drank the second martini and requested two more.

"Who is she?  Don't leave me in suspense."  Grillby's calm tone emulated anything but suspense as he poured his drinks and some for other passerby's.

"Grillz,... seems I have fallen skull first in love with my best friend.  Go figure huh?"

Grillby didn't skip a beat when he said, "That's very flattering, Sans, but I must let you know that I am a straight man."

"Ha ha.  Funny, Grillz.  Ya know damn well I'm talkin' about... the kid.  Yep, she's all I think about these days."

"I see," Grillby chuckled a little.  "Have you told her yet?  She deserves to know."

Sans drank both glasses and asked for another slowing his pace.  "Hell no!  I couldn't possibly tell her.  If the rejection doesn't do me in, the embarrassment might.  I wish... I wish there was a formula like in math.  Plug in the appropriate factors and get the same solution every time as long as ya work it right."

"But, that's the beauty of life, dear friend.  The fact that it's unpredictable is what makes life worth living.  Sometimes, you just have to lay it on the line and hope for the best while preparing for the worst."

"I don't know, Grillz.  She's still so young too..."

"You're not that much older than her.  Don't sell yourself so short."

Sans glared at the bartender while sipping his martini.  "I'll let that one slide, amigo.  _If_ ya pour me another drink, that is."

"Are you sure?  You never drink this many at a Dreemurr function.  Maybe you would prefer a soda between those stiff drinks?" Grilby suggested.

"I'll be fine.  I plan on stayin' right here anyway."  He polished off his sixth drink when he heard the sweetest voice come from his right.

"Sans?" Frisk called gently as she took a seat.  He turned his gaze to her in acknowledgement.  "Sans, let's not fight.  I'm sorry I snapped.  I'm just stressed being under a pressure I haven't adjusted to yet.  I didn't mean to hurt you.  Oh hi, Grillz!"  Grillby nodded politely.

"I'm sorry, too, Frisk.  I guess we both hafta get used to the comin' changes," Sans huffed.

"Come!  There are some people I want to introduce you to.  I have talked you up so much they want to meet you!"

"How's about ya sit here with me instead?  Forget those stuffy, well-ta-do, old snobs for a bit and chill.  After all, I haven't seen ya in weeks."

"I can't do that.  I'm the hostess this year and I have an obligation to entertain my _powerfully_ influential guests as well as the non-political guests who attend.  Why don't you come with me instead?"

"Look, kiddo, the only reason I came out tonight was to see _you_.  I couldn't care less about puttin' on a show for those uptight, fear mongering, power hungry politicians and aristocrats.  So, either ya sit with me or go do your job.  I'm not movin'"

"Is... is that how you really view me??  And my job?" Frisk dropped her voice to a whisper as it cracked.

"Come on, Frisk.  That's not what I said.  I just don't care too much for dirty players, ya know?  Plus, I don't hold back especially after I got a few in me.  I'll tell some of these jack-asses exactly what I think of 'em."

 "Whatever, Sans.  Sit here and drown in your bitterness.  Glad to know your true opinion about my job.  This dirty politician shan't bother you for the rest of the night."  Once again, Sans watched as Frisk stormed off to socialize with others.

"Wow, Sans," Grillby spoke ukp.

"Don't start.  I know, I'm a schmuck!  What the hell is wrong with me?" Sans posed a rhetorical question and laid his head on the bar.

"Jealousy, fear, lust, and the stress from suppressing it all.  I recommend telling the lady and letting it all out before you make things worse."  Sans didn't respond.  He sat with his skull on the table top twirling his next drink lost in thought.  His concentration was soon broken when Papyrus all but picked him up and forced him into the social setting with Undyne and Alphys.  Chara glanced over the menu she had been using to hide her face.  She heard every single word Sans poured out to Grillby and used the newfound knowledge to hatch a plan.

With a wicked grin, she ducked behind the bar while Grillby was distracted and stole a bottle of vodka.  Stepping off to the left, she entered the kitchen to fill her special flask that had remained hidden and empty for two years.  "Tonight is the night, Frisky girl.  It's now or never," she held an imaginary conversation while she poured.  "A little liquid courage should do the trick.  Mwahahahahaha!"  Chara hid the bottle away and rejoined the part, flask hidden in her clutch purse.  Scanning the room, she found Frisk conversing with a group of young men, presumably sons of the guests.  Among them stood Dorian clad in a grey tuxedo with white pinstripes and a sunny undershirt.  Chara fumed at the sight of him jovially wooing her naive sister.  "There you are, Sis!" she called.  "I've been searching corner to corner for you.  Quick!  Follow me!  I have something to show you."

"Oh, certainly.  Please excuse me, gentlemen.  I shall return shortly."  Frisk pardoned herself as Chara took her gloved hand and led her into the kitchen.  Passing through the crowd, Frisk caught Sans, blue-faced and laughing, with Papyrus and a whole group of guests.  She grew livid the more it sunk in that he was up _socializing_!  As she closed the door behind her, the anger bubbled over in a rant.  "That _hypocrite_!  He lied to me!  But why??  That bastard said he came to see me but refused to-!"

"Whoah!  Chill, Sis!  It's not what you think.  Pap kinda pushed him out of that chair and man handled him to the floor.  You know how Paps can be.  Tell me, what the hell were you doing flirting with that slimeball Dorian?"

"Chara, I am the Ambassador and hostess.  It is my duty to be friendly regardless of my personal opinion of the guest.  The bigger question is how do you know Pap forced Sans away from his seat??"

"I may have been eavesdropping.  Seriously though, don't let your guard down around that creep.  Now, for the _real_ reason I dragged you away.  It's time, Frisky girl."  Chara held up the flask with an evil grin and passed it to a confused and angry Frisk.

"Chara!  You've been strong for two years now!-"

"Relax.  It's for you, not me.  You have been holding in your feelings for shorty-bones far too long.  You're telling him tonight and I obtained this small gift in case you needed to lower you inhibitions.  Here!"

"Have you gone mad?!  I don't know what you have concocted in that mess of crazy you call a brain, but it will be a cold day in Hell before I tell Sans anything about my feelings for him.  And I'm sure not drinking!  What's wrong with you?!"

"Chill, Sis!  What happens when you hold out too long and he finds someone else to be happy with?  He won't stay single forever."  She pushed the flask closer to Frisk.

"Then it was never me he wanted anyway.  Now, I have company to entertain."  Frisk stepped around her sister, through the door, caught a glimpse of Sans using his magic to amuse a crowd of ladies, and flopped in a seat at Grillby's bar.  Defeated, she laid her head in her arms.

"Good evening, milady." Grillby extended his salutations.  "Can I offer you a drink?  You look as if you need something cold.  Normally, I never touch the stuff, but for you I'll gladly make an exception.  Here you are, sweetheart - a big glass of ice water."

"Thank you, Grillz.  You're too kind," Frisk said as she took a sip.  The chill ran down her esophagus and spread its icy tendrils throughout her core.  She hadn't noticed how warm she actually was until the water quenched it.

"My pleasure, dear child.  Want to tell me what has you so bothered?"

"Is it that obvious?"  Grillby nodded waiting for her to speak.  Frisk sucked in a deep breath and let it go quickly.  "Tell me, Grillz, have you ever been in love?"

The flame monster was overcome with a sense of deja vu as he replied, "Yes, a time or two.  Why, who is this fortunate chap to be the object of you affection?"

She blushed lowering her voice to a whisper as she croaked, "I'm in... love with... my-best friend..."  Burying her red face in her palms, she mumbled, "I'm in love with Sans, my best friend.  I have been for years and he's clueless."

"Oh.  Wow.  Well, I suppose something like this was bound to happen one day.  Have you considered telling him, Frisk?  After all, he deserves to know."

"It wouldn't help anything, Grillz.  I'm just a child in his eyes.  A little kid..."

"Well, it wouldn't _hurt_ anything either..." he hinted.  "What if you're assumption is wrong?"

"But, I'm terrified to find I'm correct and make everything weird between us."

"And that's okay.  It's okay to be scared, but you can't let it control you.  If you can wander through a dark hole under a mountain filled with large, terrifying monsters all alone and empty handed, face the vengeful, murderfish and fight our elite with kindness and MERCY, then I think you have what it takes to tell shorty you love him.  I believe in you."

"Thanks, Grillby!  You're right!  I'm Frisk Dreemurr and nothing stands in my way, not even fear!"  She guzzled the water and went back into the kitchen where Chara sat patiently.  "Give me that flask, Sis.  I spoke with Grillz and you are both absolutely right!  It's time to stop running from my feelings.  I'm confessing... tonight."

"Woohoo!  Atta girl, Frisk!  Here, this should be enough to take the edge off, but not enough to get drunk.  I had a feeling you would come back."  She held up the flask and Frisk took it with conviction.  She flipped the cap and downed the whole thing while Chara fetched the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now. What will be Frisk's next move? How will she ever pull this off in a crowd of onlookers that understand she's the center of this shindig? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has made up her mind and is ready to face her feelings head on. She's drank her nerves away and is feeling rather excited to see what the monster has to say about it all. Chara is in her back pocket rooting for her while Sans is trying to forget how he screwed the night up. Will Frisk go through with it? Keep reading to find out. WARNING: suggestive content ahead. Suggestive situations, underage drinking, and threats of violence. If you are easily triggered, don't read... or do. I won't judge.

It wasn't long until Frisk noticed the effects of the liquor.  The room spun, her heart rate dropped, and she felt warmer as her cheeks flushed a lovely pink.  Chara had slipped a full flask into her sister's little silver clutch just in case she needed another sip or two then shoved her out the door.  Frisk wobbled slightly as she tried to pick out Sans.  He had moved to a group that Toriel was chatting with, so she calmly made her way through the crowd.  "There you are, milady!  We were a trite concerned for a moment when you were called away so abruptly.  Is everything alright?"  Frisk was elegantly cut off halfway by Dorian.

"Hello, Dorian... um, yes.  Everything is just fine.  I was on my way to catch up with a friend, so if you'll pardon me," she tried in vain to break away.

"The short skeleton?  Don't you live with that one?  Why, it should be rather easy to catch up on the morrow.  Your company beckons your presence!  Come chat a while with us!"  Dorian lifted his fist to his chest to offer the little miss an escort.  She glanced back at Sans then to the beaming Dorian.  Reluctantly, she slid her arm around his and let him drag her in the lateral direction away from Sans.  "Mon cherie, has anyone told you how lovely you look tonight?  You're positively radiant in that dress."

"Th-Thank you.  Uh, you look handsome as well."

"Hey, would you do me the honor of sharing a dance?  I love the song the band is playing."

"Sure...  then I _must_ speak with my friend."

"What's the rush, milady?  He doesn't seem to be missing you all that much, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I steal you for an hour or so."  Frisk looked over to Sans who was cracking jokes with her mom still.  The gentleman seemed to be correct in his observation.  This sent a stabbing pain through her stomach, one that Sans appeared to share as his expression changed to one of distress.  "Aw, chin up, love.  I can take your mind off him for a spell."  Dorian gently tilted her chin to better see into her eyes.  Her cheeks flushed as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

Sans diligently searched the sea of faces for his Frisk after being hit with the stab of sorrow he felt nesting in the core of his soul.  He spotted her across the room flirting with some posh gent.  'Who does he think he is peacocking in front of _my_ Frisk?!  Wait, since when was she _your_ Frisk??  She's single.  She been with pretty boy most of the night.  Is _he_ the reason she doesn't date?  Or does she actually know him?  God, Sans, stop your drunken paranoia!  She's probably just bein' nice.  Kid has a hard time sayin' no to people... So what if she _is_ seein' him and ya didn't know??  Is none of your business anyway.'  He eyed them with envy as they laughed and danced.  The more the boy made her smile the more Sans despised him.

Frisk caught a brief glimpse of something possessive in Sans' expression when she was spun in his direction.  This gave her tipsy brain an idea similar to Chara's at prom night.  She wanted to see if she could trigger whatever it was that compelled him to rescue her from Eric that night..  "Dorian, we have danced away three whole songs!" she laughed.  "I feel like getting some fresh air.  Care to join me on my favorite balcony and see a rare glimpse of the Dreemurr home?"

"Why, certainly.  Please, milady, lead the way," Dorian accepted.  Frisk cautiously made her way past any spectators including Sans who was drinking at the bar again.  Once in the hallway, she stepped off to the bathroom to polish off the full flask Chara gave her.  She washed her mouth out and hurried to the guest room balcony with the clearest view of the neighborhood and all its lights.

"Here we are!  The best view in the whole neighborhood."  Frisk leaned over the balcony railing and took in the sight with eyes full of wonder.  Our first Christmas on the surface, Asriel and I sat out here with hot chocolate and blankets for hours just to watch the lights and snow fall.  We were nearly frostbit when Mom called us to bed.  So, Dad made some hot mint tea and sat us in front of the fireplace while Mom read to us."

"Oh, charming... but I much prefer the view right here.  It's simply breathtaking."  He spun her around and kissed her lightly, then again.  Caught up in the heat of the moment and the alcohol, Frisk kissed him back.  She was lost in the kind of attention she never allowed from anyone.  Feeling quite bothered and frustrated in so many ways since becoming a teenager, she could have let him take her right there.

'What am I thinking?!  I've never been with a man!  Damnit, Chara!  Why'ddya go and do dis tuh me?  Is Sans I want - not Dorian...  But dis feels so...  Shit - Fuck!  Fuck it!' she concluded in her drunken state.  'Sans'd has no choice but tuh see me as an adult if I... and is not like I dun wanna.  Just scared... shut up brain!'

Dorian eagerly slid his tongue between her lips and Frisk accepted meeting him with her own.  This wasn't new, but it left her feeling lightheaded to the point that she needed to sit.  She pulled back to lean against the banister and Dorian followed pressing her against it with his weight.  Breaking the kiss, she apologized.  The liquor was too much.  She needed to sit and opted for the cold concrete.  "I'm sorry.  My sis, love 'er, spiked my drink.  Imma bit shloshed at duh moment.  Sorry..."  Silent, her suitor joined her and continued right where they left off.

Meanwhile, Chara was looking for her missing sister.  "Pap, Al, Undyne?  Have you seen Frisk?"  They all shook their heads.  Sans was chatting with Grillby, so she rationalized that Frisk was in trouble since Dorian was nowhere to be found either.  No way Sans had rejected her!  Not their mom, dad, nor Uncle MT had seen her recently.  Blooky, Doggo, Shyren, Froggit - all a dead end.  She finally broke down and went to ask Grillby and Sans.  She sat down to find Sans was gone again much to her relief.  Sans would have made a scene for sure over a missing Frisk.  "Howdy, Grillz," she greeted.  "Have you seen my sister by chance?  Within the past few minutes, I mean."

"Sorry, I have not.  Maybe Asriel has.  She was in his proximity last I saw," he answered.

Chara thanked him and crossed the floor to their brother.  She figured he had been too distracted by skirts to notice anything else, however she was about to resort to scoping the entire house at this point.  "Asriel, have you seen Frisk?"

"Can't say I have recently.  I think I last saw her dancing with that Dorian creep.  Why?  Something wrong?" Asriel explained.

"My apologies.  I don't mean to interrupt but did you say you were looking for Ambassador Dreemurr?" a gentleman questioned.

"I am, sir," Chara answered politely.

"She exited that door to the left of the bar a few minutes ago with my friend Dorian.  I believe my pal is quite stricken by the lady.  Heard something about a balcony, but with all the noise I can't be certain."

"Asriel, cover for me.  I'll be back soon.  Thank you, sir."  Her eyes gradually shifted to that strange orange as she made tracks for the kitchen door.  Chara grabbed the largest carving knife in her daddy's set before heading up the hallway stairs.  She new exactly which balcony to look for as it was her favorite too.  She made haste down the dark corridor trying to remain as silent as possible.  It wasn't an expected thing to bump into another party in the empty hallway yet she literally ran smack into a dark, short figure.  Chara hit the floor with a thud from the impact.  The glow of her eyes revealed a welcome face.  "Sans?  What on Earth are you doing wandering in the dark halls?"

"Uh... 'skull'king, heh!  Whatcha doin' this far 'way from thuh party?" he asked as he pulled her up.  "And... what're ya doin' wit dat knife??"  His eye flashed blue casting the entire hall in an azure hue.  The contrasting orange light in her eyes didn't help either.  Suddenly, they were back in the Judgement Hall and Chara was about to attack.

"Sans??  What's wrong?"  Fear in her voice rose.

"I _trusted_ you!  I thought you changed!  What have ya done, kid?!"  Sans advanced toward her with Gaster Blasters summoned.

"Sans, please!  It's not what you think!  Sans, stop!!  Please don't do this because I won't fight you!  I _refuse_ to fight you!!"  Tears welled up in her eyes.  She couldn't choke them nor the timbre in her voice back as she begged him to stop.  She had a choice:  FIGHT or MERCY?  Chara chose MERCY.  "Sans, I know you hate me and we bicker a lot, but Frisk needs us right now.  Please, Sans, kill me later if you must but there are more important things to contend with right now!"

Her eyes faded back to their natural honey as she balled pressed against one of the hallway dressers.  Sans halted and lowered his blasters.  "Ch-Chara?  Oh God!  What the hell's wrong wit me?  Kid, calm down.  I'm not gonna hurt ya."  Sans grabbed her up and gently spoke.  "Sorry, bud.  Dunno what came over me.  I think I - 'ad a few too many.  Pleez, calm down.  I dun hate ya, Chara.  Yer muh friend and I care 'boutcha very much.  Sorry for losin' my grip.  Won't happen - 'gain, promise.  An' I hate promises..."

"Geeze, Sans!  You smell like Grillby's stash.  How many did you have??" Chara laughed drying her eyes and changing the subject.

"Jus' two..."

"Two?!  You mean too many?"

"Oh, uh, I drank eight.  Never - 'gain lemme tell ya.  I ended up in thuh hall 'cause I couldn't pinpoint Frisk's location."

"You sense it too... Follow me.  I know where she is and who she's with hence the knife.  I grabbed it for protection."  Sans gathered his wits and followed on Chara's heels to the room with their favorite spot.  They crossed the room, but Chara paused midway and threw her arm out hindering Sans as well.  "Look!" she whispered.  Outside, in the holiday lighting, she saw Frisk sitting against the banister posts as Dorian cuffed his large hands around her tiny wrists and bars simultaneously.  He was on his knees beside her kissing her neck in a way that contrasted the aggressive manner in which he pinned her arms.  The whole scene nearly set Sans off completely.

"He's dead!  Fuckin' bastard has my girl out there... Imma fuckin' kill 'im!"

"No.  Don't touch him.  Let me handle things.  He's part of the anti-monster protests.  If you hurt him, it will end up in the news as a twisted story of a dangerous monster attacking a defenseless human.  However, I _am_ human."

"I'll cover you."  This made the corner of her mouth turn up as she slid the glass door open.  Her expression changed to one of confidence as she held the knife out toward Dorian.

"I warned you to stay away from my sister.  Take your hands off of her, NOW," Chara demanded.

Dorian turned his head slightly in her direction wearing a menacing grin.  "And what are you going to do?  Run along and play, little girl," he taunted.

"I won't tell you again.  Let Frisk go and leave before I carve up that pretty face of yours."

The man stood to face Chara.  He grinned wider seeing the knife, but Chara didn't yield.  She stayed in her poise.  "Am I supposed to be intimidated?  How adorable."

"I would... listen to her, Dorian," Frisk panted.  "Chara don't make idle threats... is not her ya has ta worry 'bout 's-much as 'tis the skel-ton monster that follows.  Ugh..."

Sans flashed his cobalt blue and yellow eye as a warning.  "I am anything but afraid of a five foot teenager and a short-stock monster that doesn't even come to my chin."

Chara cocked her head to the side as her eyes shimmered a faint orange hue.  "You know, I was trying so hard to behave and play nice like I promised.  I didn't want to kill anymore.  A monster death is easy to clean and hide.  They turn into a fine dust that scatters nicely.  Humans, on the other hand, make an ugly mess.  Cleanup is a real chore and the blood stains... Oh, and the movies portray it so falsely it's humorous!  When a blade slits a throat, the vein squirts in rhythm to the heartbeat, not in one massive gushing stream.  Did you know that?  I would really hate to tarnish fond memories of this spot with a live demonstration ending with you nothing but a large bloodstain on the smooth concrete."

"Well, I suppose I will be on my way.  Father is probably ready to depart by now.  I bid all three of you good evening and adieu."  Dorian collected his belongings and made a bee line for the door.  Chara leaned down to pick Frisk up and help her to the bed.

"What were you _thinking_ , Sis?  Are you alright?  Did he hurt you??  If he did, I'll still kill him!"

"Nah!  I's not hurt; I's fine.  Jus' dizzy... oooh."

"What the hell, kiddo?!  Do ya have any grasp on the gravity of this situation?  You were in big danger!" Sans ranted.

"Oh, what do _you_ care?!  Ya ignore me all night and lash out when yer jealous.  Ya dun own me, Sans... and yeah, I knew 'xactly what he was doin'...  'M not stupid."

"Are ya drunk too?!"

"Are _you_?"

"What the hell, Frisk?!"

"Don't be mad at her.  It's all my fault," Chara explained.  "I gave her a little to take the edge off and she must have drank the whole thing.  I didn't think Dorian would lead her away without _someone_ noticing either."

"You been drinkin' too??"  Sans crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Nope.  I'm perfectly sober, if you can believe that."  Chara helped Frisk into bed and covered her up.

"So," Sans turned his focus back to Frisk, "ya decided in a single night that ya were grown 'nough tuh host, drink, and do God-knows-what with a stranger?  Right?"

"Shut up, Sans... yer drunk..." Frisk moaned from the pillow.

"Whatever.  I'm done tonight.  I'm goin' home..."

"Whoah!  You can't leave!  I need you to watch after Frisk so I can go tell Mom and Dad some pretty lie about why she can't come back down.  I don't want her left alone right now," Chara protested.

"No.  I dun hafta take dis-"

"You're going to stay right here and keep an eye socket out for Frisk.  Follow me out into the hall, please, so we can talk."  She didn't give him a chance to argue as she dragged him out the door.

"Who d'ya think ya are givin' _me_ orders, kid?"

"Listen.  I heard everything you said to Grillby, and, before you chastise me for being nosey, hear me out.  I think you two should talk.  I know something that would clarify everything, bit it's not my place to say it.  Please, talk with Frisk and everything will make sense.  Oh, and thank you for being such a good friend."  She pecked Sans on his cheekbone and left for the ballroom.

He shook his head in defeat.  Opening the door, he took a deep breath and wobbled back to the bed where Frisk was engulfed in blankets upon blankets.  Only the crown of her head could be seen poking out as she laid with her back facing the door.  Sans climbed up on the bedside and placed a bony hand on the fluffy lump.  "Frisk," he spoke gently, "I know the past few months has been stressful.  I try to be there 'cause ya need me 'n I haven't been there-'s much as I should 'n Imma-uh, sorry.  Sorry I've been so uptight tuh-night... But, I dun understand why ya was gonna do somethin' so reckless like that.  Ya've always been somewhat of a prude wit guys.  Why now?  Why... _him_??"

Frisk rolled over and peeked over the top of the covers, tears in her glazed eyes.  "Because!  That's why!  I had a weak moment and clouded judgement!  Everyone tends to view me as this saintly person, but I'm _not_.  I'm not perfect, I was weak, and he was charming and I thought... I thought..." Frisk cried as she rubbed her face with the blanket.

"Were ya really gonna do it??"  Part of him didn't want to know that answer, yet part of him needed to hear it, whatever the truth may be.

"Maybe... Sure wanted to in the moment... but part uh me wanted... um... What I _really_ wanted was..."  'You!  I wanted you!  Jus' tell 'im, stupid!'

"Frisk... yer more special than someone's quick fix.  Dun ya see that?  No one expects ya tuh be perfect either, but ya can't jus' bottle these feelings up.  'N, if ya wanna-uh be promiscuous, then at _least_ be safer 'bout it... mmnmmn..." Sans groaned at the last part.  "Gosh, kiddo, I'm ramblin'.  Had one too many tonight and I dun think I'm any use to ya."

"Don't say that!" Frisk cried.  "Sans, ya numbskull, don't ever say that.  I we fought a lot tonight and my head's reelin' too.  But..."  She gazed into his eyes finding the lights twinkling brighter than usual.  His expression held something warm and comforting.  Her doubts and fears melted as they always did when they were together.  She drew a breath and held it as she closed the distance between them.  Softly, Frisk pressed her lips against the smooth maxilla bone that covered his teeth when he wasn't smiling.  It was a different soft from human lips, but was warm and enticing.

Sans was shocked at first.  Frisk was kissing him; FRISK was kissing HIM!  His mind buzzed as his magic flared.  Once it set in that this was real, he wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss.  The weight of his burdens faded into obscurity.  Nothing else mattered for either of them.  Frisk was the bold one sliding her tongue between what she would call his lips.  He eagerly met her with his ethereal tongue formed by magic.  Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she discovered Sans was far better at this than anyone she had kissed yet.  Once again, the sensation had her bothered.  Before she could think, Frisk wrapped her legs around his pelvic bone and pulled him closer.  Sans gasped lightly breaking the kiss.  He grabbed a hold of her hips reflexively when he noticed something was amiss.  Only the softness of her skin could be felt under his hands even when he trailed down her stomach.  He flipped back the covers and fell out of the bed with a start.  Frisk stretched her tired arms over her head flaunting her curves as she did so.  There she laid as Sans took in the sight of her in a pair of black lace, boy-shorts panties and a tube top style bra.  "Oh my God!!  Frisk!  What the hell?!  Why are ya in yer underwear?!"

"I thought I was gonna be alone in here so I ditched the dress.  Uncle Ton-Ton's dresses are so heavy sometimes.  Mmmmn... takin' 'em off is wonderful at the end of the day.  Besides, I'm still riled up and you're not helping matters."

"Frisk, I... I think it's safe to tell ya.  I love ya, kiddo.  I've been in love with ya for a while, and I've pent it up because I never wanted to be in your way chasin' your dreams or ruin our friendship.  I'd rather have ya in my life as uh friend than drive ya away."

"Sans, you silly skeleton."  She rolled over on her stomach and faced him peering over the edge of the bed.  "I love you too.  Always have.  Nothing you can do would ever drive me away.  You have no idea how ecstatic I am to hear you say you feel the same.  Guess I shoulda seen the signs long time ago.  Now, get yer bones back up here!"  Frisk grabbed his tie and yanked him partially onto the bed.

"Woah, wait!  First ya need tuh put some clothes on... yer still, um..."  Sans looked away as he stood to remove his jacket and other cumbersome articles.  As he moved to unbutton his shirt Frisk grabbed him again and pulled him down.  Her sobriety had been returning faster than his which left him unbalanced.  Once on the bed, she climbed on top and picked up where they left off in their heated session.  "Frisk, stop..." he protested, "this isn't happenin' right now, kiddo."

"I'm not a child anymore, Sans," she whined against his neck bone before gently licking it.  He quivered at the sensation.  She continued unbuttoning his shirt and planting a kiss down his sternum with each button.  Gathering his senses, Sans flipped her on her back and pinned her arms to her sides.

"I said enough."  His voice was stern and breathy.  "I shoulda been more in control of myself.  Frisk, I know you're not a child anymore, but that doesn't mean ya hafta be in a hurry to leave your childhood behind."  He held her with his magic and removed his shirt.  With skilled hands, he wrapped it around her and had it completely buttoned before the magic wore off.  "There, that's better.  I love ya, Frisk, but that's not what I want.  Not right now."

"Are you kidding me?  All the men in the world, I can have my pick of many, most of which would kill to be you right now, and the only damn one I want is telling me no??  Are you serious?!"

"As a heart attack, sweetheart."  He grinned and kissed her cheek.  "Don't think it means I don't _want_ ya because that couldn't be further from the truth.  The reason behind my decision is mostly my own problems I don't wanna delve into.  That and you're not even 18 yet.  I'm too handsome to go to prison."  He winked at her and chuckled.

"So what?  There's not a lot of virgins left among my peers anyway.  A lot of 'em have older boyfriends.  So what?"

"So, it's only another few weeks and I've waited this long.  What's another month and some days?"

"Oh my God!  Why?!" Frisk cried out in frustration as she groaned into the pillow.  Sans found a comfortable position and cuddled up to her.

"You know, in some places 16 is the age of consent..."

"Not gonna work, Frisk.  Let's sleep this alcohol off.  Whaddya say?"  He gently kissed her pouting lips and pulled her close.  Frisk blushed as she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.  She was pressed against his bare ribs.  She failed to recall a single time she EVER say Sans without a shirt.  It didn't happen even at night.  It made the situation feel more intimate which caused her cheeks to light up profusely.  "G'night, babe.  I love ya, my little frustrated human."

"I love you too, Sans."  She draped her free arm over his ribs and began to comfortably doze.

"So, why _did_ ya come up here tonight with that guy??  Really??"

"To make you jealous..."

"For the record, I was already jealous."

"I wanted to make you act out on it and come 'rescue' me."

"I came real close to homicide tonight, so good job.  I would have killed him too if not for your sister.  Please don't be reckless anymore.  I will _kill_ anyone who would try to hurt ya, sweetheart."

"Noted.  Goodnight, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Ya have it! Cat's outta the bag! *Throws confetti everywhere* Well shit! Who's gonna clean up this mess?? So, Dorian is a creep but as I said before there's a method to my madness and it will all come out eventually. This is still not the last you'll see of Dorian. Mwahahahahaha!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara's turn! Oh how will she survive the night? Heehee! And because I can't say it enough, to all the people who support this: THANK YOU. Every hit, every like, every comment is motivation for me to keep doing this. I started with the mentality of 'I'm doin' this for me! I don't give a fudgesicle what anyone thinks' but when you see people are following, no matter how many, it really changes how you see your work. So thank you and I hope I'm still entertaining peeps.

The next morning, Chara knocked on the door and called, "Frisky girl!  Mom sent me to wake you for breakfast!  Wakey wakey, eggs 'n bacy!"  She heard nothing, so she opened the door to see a bony arm hanging limp off of the bedside and a row of white ribs adorned with her sister's dark hair.  "Frisk!  Sans!  Time to rise and shine!!"

Frisk bolted upright, hair sticking up, and sleep in her eyes.  "Mornin', Sis," she yawned.  Sans opened one sleepy eye and gazed in Chara's direction before throwing the blanket over his skull with a groan.  Frisk kissed the top of his head and climbed out of bed stretching her stiff muscles.

"Oh my gosh!!" Chara squealed seeing her in Sans' shirt.  "Oh-my-gosh!  You didn't?!"

"Wha?  Did what?  What are you freaking out over?"

"You two _did_ it, didn't you!?!  Tell me the truth!"

"What are you two going on about down here so early in the damn morning?" Asriel complained walking down the hallway still half asleep.

"Frisk is wearing Sans' shirt and Sans is not wearing a shirt!  Which is universal for-"

"Oh my God!  You two boned!?"

"No!" Frisk shouted.

"It's too early for this shit..." Sans mumbled under the blanket.  "We didn't do anything."

"Not for lack of trying,"  Frisk added in contempt.

"But you at least told him?" Chara checked.

"Yes I did!"

"And?!" Asriel coaxed in suspense.

"Well, it will be official on our birthday.  Sans said orange isn't his color."

"Seriously?!  Sans, you're a prude!" Chara teased.  "Come on, Sis.  Let's find you some clothes before Mom and Dad see you."  She dragged Frisk to her old bedroom to change.

"So, you're finally going to dig your head out of your pelvic bone and actually date my sister?" Asriel confronted Sans.

"Grrr... too early, bud," Sans replied.

"Just know that if you hurt her, I know where you sleep.  I _will_ find you."

"What the hell, Asriel?  It's _me_ we're talkin' about.  Ya know I love her."

"Things change when it's your family.  You, of all, understand that.  See you at breakfast!"

Everyone gathered at the table to a hot breakfast, tea, and coffee.  Sans was last join, unexpected by Toriel and Asgore.  "Why, hello Sans!  I was unaware you stayed last night.  Sit, sit!  Have breakfast with us!" Toriel offered.

"Uh, yeah, I got a little 'sauced' last night.  Heh!  I had to lie down and let the 'rest' of me 'ketchup'.  I couldn't 'mustard' up enough magic to get home.  Heheh!"

"Oh Sans!  You and your silly puns.  I am so 'jelly' that you are on a 'roll' with them today.  You had 'butter' behave because we may just 'hash' it out and determine who is the 'wiener' of this battle.  Haha!"

"Ya vegi-'mite' as well 'fork'-et it, Tori.  Ya just can't 'tea' off with me.  I've gotta 'spread' of jokes in wide 'margarine'.  Heh heh!"

"Ah!  I guess I really am in a 'jam' for some jokes.  I better-"

"STOP!  No more puns!!  Geeze!" Asgore and Asriel shouted in unison.

"Sorry, guess we got 'curried' away.  Pfft!" Sans added one more much to their frustration.  Frisk and Chara laughed uncontrollably at the awful puns.  He pulled up a chair next to Frisk and winked.  She continued eating with her hand under the table holding his.  'Pretty lucky I'm left handed,' he mused as he covered his entire plate in ketchup.

After breakfast, Sans thanked Toriel and Asgore and left for home stating Papyrus was probably worrying about him.  Frisk, Chara, and Asriel took care of cleaning which gave Frisk time to tell them about the previous night.  "Now, my beautiful sister, it's time for you to make good on your word," she reminded Chara.

"Do what??" Chara hiccuped.

"You know exactly what I mean.  I told Sans.  Time for you to tell Papyrus.  It will make you feel so much better."

"Frisk... I don't know.  What if his feelings are platonic?  Life isn't like the movies.  Just because you wish on a star doesn't mean your wish will come true.  You might have your happy ending, but that doesn't mean I'll get mine.  Honestly, that scares me."

"Sis, a wise flame monster told me last night that it's okay to be scared.  You just can't let it control your life.  It helped me, so maybe you need to hear them too."

"I agree with Frisk," Asriel stated.  "No more hiding it.  Tell the man already!  Sometimes, we like to be chased instead."

"But, when?  School is back in session tomorrow bright and early Monday morning."

"I'll give you until Saturday night.  Sans and I will make plans to go out leaving you two alone.  We can stay out as late as you need us to.  Heee!" Frisk schemed.

"Grrr!  You both suck!" Chara goaded as she flung a little water on her siblings in protest.  This was the catalyst for an epic kitchen war involving the spray nozzle and many whipping dish towels.  Their parents were not impressed.

The week flew too fast for Chara's liking.  She was anything but ready to confront Papyrus, but even less to confront Dean.  They weren't together at the moment, however, they were still going to prom as a couple.  To her shock, he took it we4ll and wished her luck.  "I always knew you had feelings for the big goof.  I just hoped you would grow out of it and love me that way, but I see now that you truly love him.  If he doesn't see how special you are than he's a fool," he told her.

"Thanks, Dean.  You will always be a special person in my life.  I know you're leaving for the coast soon.  Graduation hasn't treated you and your family too well, huh?"  Chara made small talk.

"Turning 18 last year then graduating was a big financial hit but that's why I'm moving to the coast.  I have a job at my uncle's bike shop and it's gonna help take care of my family.  I was about to ask you to come with me..."

"I'm sorry, Dean.  My heart is here and so is school.  I wish you the best though.  Funny though, my sister and I were talking about things not working out for people like they do on the big screen.  Now here I am, letting you down... like I always do..."

 "Yeah, life is funny like that.  I wish you the best too, doll.  Good luck, Chara."  Dean kissed her cheek and took off on his bike leaving her to wait with Frisk.

"Was he mad?" Frisk asked.

"No.  He was disappointed.  He'll be alright though.  As for me, I might just hang myself this weekend," she exaggerated.

"Don't be ridiculous!  I have a good feeling.  Look!  Pap is here to pick us up.  He's running late and that's not like him."

As they climbed inside, Papyrus was already apologizing.  "I AM SORRY, GIRLS!  I GOT STUCK ARGUING WITH SANS OVER HIS SHOES!  HE REFUSES TO TAKE THEM TO HIS ROOM!  BEFORE I KNEW IT, IT WAS PAST TIME TO LEAVE."

"It's alright, Pap.  We weren't waiting long," Frisk assured him.  "What have you planned for us tonight?"

"I, OFFICIAL MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, AM MAKING A SLOW COOKED BRISKET WITH CARROTS AND POTATOES, GARDEN SALAD AND A CREME BRULEE FOR DESERT.  I THOUGHT YOU COULD PICK THE MOVIE THIS TIME."

"Sounds great, Pap," Chara sighed mindlessly gazing out of the window.

"Oh!  Pap!  Sans and I are going out tomorrow night.  Are you sure you are fine spending it by yourself?" Frisk asked.

"OF COURSE!  SANS HAS WAITED QUITE SOME TIME TO ADMIT HIS FEELINGS TO YOU!  I WOULDN'T DREAM OF IMPOSING ON YOUR FIRST UNOFFICIAL DATE."

"So, you'll be all alone tomorrow?  Well, I don't have any plans for the weekend," Chara gulped trying to swallow the proverbial lump.  "Maybe I c-could stay and-and keep you company... if you like."

"THAT WOULD BE EXCITING!  WE COULD WORK SOME PUZZLES, EAT PIZZA, WATCH MOVIES!  LOOK AT ME ASSUMING YOU WANT TO DO ANY OF THAT.  MY APOLOGIES!  WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO?"

"Pap, you know I enjoy working puzzles with you, and I would never turn down pizza.  I kinda like not having to think too hard on these things.  Guess I'm like Sans in that aspect."

"NYEH HEH HEH.  I SUPPOSE SO.  ALRIGHTY!  IT'S A-UH..." 'DON'T YOU DARE CALL THIS A DATE YOU NITWIT!' Papyrus scolded himself.  "IT WILL BE FUN, I PROMISE."  Later that night, Frisk told Chara she would be staying with Sans and had planned this to give her an excuse to knock on Papyrus' door.  This was common between them, sneaking off to the boys' rooms in the middle of the night.  However, the circumstances made Chara nervous.  She padded up the stairs and softly knocked.  Papyrus hadn't been out of it long as he opened the door with a yawn.  "SOMETHING TROUBLING YOU, CHARA HUMAN?"

"Just wondering if it would burden you to have company?" she smiled anxiously and bit her lip.

Papyrus smiled a boyish smile and said in a shy voice, "NEVER.  YOU'RE NEVER A BURDEN.  I ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR YOU."  He recognized that look.  She and Frisk weren't all that different in spite of being adopted.  He was mentally reeling as he threw up every question his mind wandered to.  Is it really how he's seeing it?  It had to be wishful thinking, right?  Why is she here right now?  Was it _him_ or is he _that_ nice of a friend in her mind?  Her body language had been rather jittery all night.  Even now, she was tense.  But why?  What was she hiding?  This and a variety of other thoughts plagued his brain.

Oh how he cherished this little human in a way he never had anyone.  In an attempt to comfort Chara from whatever troubled her he gently wrapped his arm around her and combed his phalanges through her hair.  This seemed to yield a satisfying result as she relaxed.  She was so much like Frisk yet so different.  They both suffered emotional trauma derived from their pasts, except Frisk dealt with hers openly in constructive ways.  Chara kept hers.  In all the time he had known her, she never once shared any memory prior to her arrival to the Underground.  Again, Papyrus wondered what secrets she kept; what darkness she held at bay.  He felt her breathing steady and heartbeat level out as she drifted off.  She was precious to him indeed.

The following morning, Papyrus awoke extra early to make chocolate chip pancakes for the girls.  He failed to see the appeal, but those two went nuts over the sugary bread doused in more sugar.  Sans enjoyed them as well, no surprise.  If it was sweet, saucy, deep fried, sugary, or swimming in grease, Sans ate it.  No sooner had the chocolate heated in the pan, down came Chara and Frisk half asleep and sniffing.  They looked at each other and grinned.  "Mmmmm!  Pancakes!" they exclaimed in chorus.

"Mornin', Pap..." Chara yawned.

"GOOD MORNING, LADIES.  I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRYT BECAUSE THESE ARE SPECIAL CHOCO-CHOCO CHIP PANCAKES.  THE BATTER IS CHOCOLATE TOO," he said with a big smile.  This made them giddy in anticipation of the treat.  Frisk just had to go wake up Sans leaving the two alone.  Chara rested her head on the kitchen table still trying to wake up.  "SO, WHY WERE YOU TREMBLING SO HARD LAST NIGHT?"

Her head shot up as she stumbled to find words, "No-I uh, I wasn't... no trembling or anything..."

"YOUR ENTIRE BEING WAS TENSE AND SHAKY!  I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT FOR ONCE."

"It's nice of you to be concerned.  I'm fine though.  Really!  No need to fuss over me."  Papyrus cocked a brow bone at her suspiciously which made her squirm in her chair.  She was hastily rescued when Frisk emerged from the bedroom with Sans in tow.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  Soon, evening came signaling time for Sans and Frisk to be on their way to dinner reservations made almost a week ago.  Chara's anxiety waxed as she realized she and Papyrus were alone.  She thought, 'No big deal.  We've been alone in the house before... but not with the mindset of a heartfelt confession...  It will be _fine_.  Just relax...'

"SO, I FOUND THIS NEAT PUZZLE THE OTHER DAY AND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN.  IT'S A 3D PUZZLE, WHATEVER THAT MEANS," Papyrus broke the silence with his boisterous enthusiasm.

"That means it's not just flat.  You build it up and out and it makes the shape on the box," she explained.

"INTERESTING.  LET'S TRY IT!"  They spent a couple of hours building a beautiful cottage puzzle simply enjoying small talk.  "YOU KNOW WHAT STARTED MY OBSESSION FOR PUZZLES?"  Chara shook her head afraid the slightest breath would knock her piece over.  "SANTA BROUGHT ME ONE OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS IN SNOWDIN.  BONNIE HAD IT IN HER SHOP, BUT SHE COULDN'T DROP THE PRICE LOW ENOUGH FOR SANS TO PURCHASE IT.  COMMODITIES LIKE THOSE WERE RARE AND BROUGHT GOOD MONEY."

"Believe me, I know.  You seem to forget who I am, you dork."

"OF COURSE!  HOW SILLY OF ME.  SO, SHE TOLD ME IF I BEHAVED FOR MY BROTHER, SANTA CLAUS MIGHT BRING IT TO ME FOR CHRISTMAS.  WELL, WE HAD NEVER HEARD SUCH NONSENSE.  NO ONE EVER BROUGHT US PRESENTS WHEN WE LIVED IN THE CAPITAL.  SURE ENOUGH, THERE IT WAS UNDER THE SNOWDIN CHRISTMAS TREE ON CHRISTMAS MORNING.  SANS GOT A BOOK HE COULDN'T FIND IN THE LIBRARBY.  WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK!  WHAT SPARKED YOUR INTEREST, HMM?"

Chara grimaced.  She wasn't sure what to say because the truth was too painful.  How could she tell him she took this up with him out of guilt for not trying it the first time they met?  How could she ever apologize for her wicked past?  No, that was then and she was different.  Papyrus wouldn't know the reference anyway.  And if he did find out, it might turn him against her.  This was her worst fear, losing this goofy, eccentric skeleton monster with a heart of gold.  "Actually," she hesitated, "you're the reason I started working puzzles."

"WOWIE!  I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A PUZZLE MASTER AFTER ALL!  NYEH HEH HEH!"

"What do you say we order pizza and rest?  My eyes need a break."  Papyrus was happy to oblige and even called in the delivery while Chara picked something on TV.  'I wonder if I could con Pap into watching anime with me?  He _detests_ anime, so if he would tolerate it for me, then maybe...' she rationalized.

"PIZZA'S ORDERED!  WHAT ARE WE WATCHING?"  He glanced at the TV to see.  On screen stood two figures.  One was an anime styled boy with a blonde braid and the other appeared to be clad in full armor.  "OH NO.  NO WAY.  I DETEST ANIME AND YOU KNOW THAT."

"Come on, Pap!  Give it a chance, for me?  Please?  I have a feeling you would love it."

"I MUCH PREFER LESS CHILDISH ENTERTAINMENT."

"Says the man who memorized ever Disney princess song."

"NOT BY CHOICE!  IF I HAD TO HEAR 'LET IT GO' ONE MORE TIME, I WAS GOING TO LET IT GO!  DOWN THE HIGHWAY - DOING EIGHTY - OUT THE WINDOW...  YOU'RE DISC WAS GOING MISSING!"

"But you love 'Beauty and the Beast'..."

"AND YOU'RE POINT IS??"

"Never mind.  I'll make you a deal.  Watch at least three episodes with me, and if you don't want more by the end, I will watch 'Million Dollar Baby' with you tonight."

"MAKE IT 'LES MISERABLES' AND YOU HAVE A DEAL."

"Ugh - fine.  I think you'll find this one relatable.  It's about two brothers, who are very protective of each other, and their strange adventures trying to find a powerful stone to use for alchemy."  Papyrus claimed his usual seat and propped his head in his hand.  Chara bundled up in a blanket and laid her head in his lap which brightened him up a smidgen.  By the end of the fifth episode, Chara paused the show and asked, "Well, I guess it's time to move on to something else."

"WAIT!  YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE!  I MUST KNOW HOW THE HUMAN PASSES HIS EXAM!"

"I thought you didn't like anime?" she taunted.

"IF _THIS_ IS WHAT ANIME IS LIKE, THEN I HAVE WASTED SO MUCH TIME!"

"Well, not all of it is well done like this, but it has a huge variety of stories and styles to appeal to almost everyone.  If you enjoy this, you might like a few others that come on.  For now, I'm thirsty.  Want me to get you a drink while I'm up?"

"ACTUALLY, I WILL FETCH THE REFRESHMENTS.  SANS THINKS HE'S FUNNY IN HIDING ALL THE DRINKS IN MY SPICE CABINET OVER THE STOVE.  IT WILL BE EASIER IF I GET THEM DOWN."  Papyrus rummaged through his spices to find all of their sodas, juices, and teas.  "NOPE." he sighed putting a bottle of red wine vinegar on the counter, then oil, them cooking brandy.  "NO..." he groaned setting a bottle of unopened red wine down.

"I didn't know Sans drank red wine," Chara mused.

"HE DOESN'T..."

"Ah.  I didn't know you drink it then."

"I DON'T.  IT'S FOR COOKING WITH.  I HAVE NEVER HAD AN ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE OF ANY KIND.  AH HA!  HERE ARE THE SODAS!"

"Did you not turn 21 a couple of months ago?  Why haven't you celebrated?  And, more importantly, how can you cook with something if you have no idea what it tastes like?!"

"I KNOW WHAT THE FINAL PRODUCT TASTES LIKE.  I WATCH MANY OF THOSE TV CHEFS AND KIND OF EYE IT.  NO ONE HAS COMPLAINED SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER?"

"Because, Pap, different wines taste different.  A zinfandel won't taste like a Merlot.  Even if it's the same brand, two red wines will taste different from each other.  That's what Mom says, anyway."  Chara pulled out a wine glass, popped open the bottle, and poured a little of the contents.  "Here.  Try it, for me - since I can't."

Papyrus took the glass from her.  He watched as she poured her a glass of juice and tonic water.  "YOU HAVE TRULY STAYED SOBER, HAVEN'T YOU?"

"Two years going strong.  The sad thing is that I was never addicted to alcohol.  I was addicted to how I felt about myself when I was drunk.  If chocolate gave me the same result, I'd be the size of this house.  Now, a toast.  I propose a toast!"

"TOO WHAT SHALL WE TOAST?"

"To trying new things; being adventurous.  May our curiosity never be satisfied and may some puzzles never be solved."  They clinked glasses and sipped on their respective drinks.

"WOWIE!  _THIS_ IS ALCOHOL?  THIS IS PRETTY GOOD!  I WISH I COULD OFFER YOU SOME."

"Don't sweat it.  Wanna watch a movie?"

"YES!  AND I GET TO PICK!"  Papyrus darted into the living room.  Skillfully, he found one of his favorite romance movies and popped it into the disc tray.  The guy was a sap for action, drama, and romance genres quite unlike Chara who favored comedies and thrillers or horrors.

"Paps, why?  You now romance on the big screen isn't real."

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT, BUT IT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM ENJOYING THE PLOT."  He finished his glass and poured another.  "HERE, YOU TRY THIS... DON'T TELL SANS."

"Papyrus... I coudn't.  Two years is a long time sober and-"

"I'M NOT SAYING TO GET SMASHED.  NYEH HEH.  JUST TAKE A DRINK.  IT DOESN'T TASTE LIKE IT LOOKS.  AND, IT MIGHT LET YOU SEE THESE MOVIES THROUGH A DIFFERENT SET OF OCULARS."

"That's called 'beer goggles' and it only works if you're drunk, silly.  Yet, one drink won't hurt anything I suppose."  She took the glass back and tried the sweet liquid.  Roughly an hour later, the two were on their second bottle playing a guessing game of movie quotes.  Neither had been paying much attention to the feature and were particularly more interested in each other.  "Oh!  The glass is empty.  Please, sir, i want some more," Chara said in her best accent.

Papyrus cleared his throat before shouting, "WHAT?!" in a higher pitched voice.

"Please, sir... I want some more."

"MORE!!" he screeched while making a face that caused Chara to burst into laughter.  He adjusted his voice to a low growl and quoted, "I'M DISINCLINED TO ACQUIESCE TO YOUR REQUEST...  MEANS NO."

"Oh my gosh!  I _love_ that movie!!  I can't believe you remembered!"

"AFTER HEARING IT A THOUSAND TIMES, HOW COULD I FORGET?"

"I got one!  I bet you won't remember this one!  'You want a relationship?  Here is how you get one.  It's called a stair master!  Get on one and get skinny and get some trashy lingerie while you're at it because at the end of the day all we are interested in is looks.  No one falls in love with your personality at first sight.'"

"OH MY GOD!  _THAT_ MOVIE... AND YOU CALL MY IDEA OF ROMANCE OUTLANDISH."  Papyrus mocked while taking a big gulp of wine from the bottle.

"But it's true!  Love at first sight is an adage derived from a time when looks and capital were the main factors in a marriage that never died.  It's absurd to think one could fall in love with a person strictly based on one look unless that person was attractive enough to capture their interest.  Even then, it isn't love but lust... or at least infatuation.  You don't know what a person is like at first glance.  Hell!  Sometimes you don't know them after years of 'knowing' them.  No, what you first see is how a person looks which gives you minute insight to how a person takes care of themself, their self esteem, and sometimes what their interests are.  Those visual cues are important for telling your subconscious whether or not you wish to approach the prospective mate."

Papyrus sighed, "THERE IS TRUTH TO IT, HOWEVER, APPEARANCE ISN'T EVERYTHING.  IT CAN BE DECEIVING."

"Yes, but you can't have a relationship if you're not even _attracted_ to the person.  Body language and pheromones help with that as well.  If a person is turned off by another's pheromones then there's no chemical basis of attraction either.  Funny thing about pheromones though, they don't discriminate.  Even now, they're hard at work, whether we like it or not, signaling your primitive instincts to protect me and impress me as I am the chalice of life.  I am the bottle neck of reproduction, but not only that," Chara inched closer and closer to Papyrus hoping he would pick up on her not so subtle hint.  She sat on her knees leaning toward him as he eyed her from the corner of his socket.  He held his glass to his mouth and guzzled the contents while she continued.  " _Your_ pheromones are emitting a signal that's supposed to make me want to be closer to exchange certain pheromones that can only be exchanged through physical contact."

"H-HOW-HOW DID WE END UP ON THI-THIS SUBJECT AGAIN??"

"You challenged me."  She smirked mischievously, her face an inch away from his.  "Right now, regardless of how you _really_ feel about me, they're signaling your pulse to race, palms to sweat, hypothalamus to engage in fight or flight, and subconsciously  coercing your body to make a decision.  All this triggered by my appearance and how it appeals to you... or so it would if you..."  She bit her lip swallowing the last few words.  Papyrus' blood pressure spiked as an orange blush stained his cheekbones.  Before she could say another word, he roughly pushed his lips to hers.  He couldn't take it any longer.  The insinuation that his feelings were purely chemical induced was too much.  He would show her just how wrong she was.  The kiss was a bit sloppy at first do to their intoxicated state, but quickly became heated.  Papyrus completely wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her onto his lap.  Chara maneuvered to adjust straddling his femurs.  She loomed over him on her knees resting all her weight on them.  Returning his kiss, she parted her lips slightly which was all Papyrus needed.  He thrust his tongue in catching her off guard.  She released a muffled squeak as he played with her tongue.  Not to be bested Chara slowly ran her fingers down his sweater teasing his ribs underneath the fabric.  She could feel the core of his chest pulsing wildly as his magic hummed through every bone.

The small gesture triggered something in the usually sweet and oblivious skeleton monster.  He growled against her lips ans he dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her into him.  His laugh was sultry as his little mouse gasped.  Papyrus elicited a moan as he continued gingerly pulling her hair then firmly tugging her head back to reveal the sensitive areas of her throat.  Squeezing her hip, he softly kissed the crease where the trachea sat.  She shivered against him as he trailed lightly from her chin to the crook of her neck and bit.  "Pa-Pap!  Ah!  Papyrus!" Chara sucked in a sharp breath.  'How far will he go?!  This game is getting a bit real,' she thought.  'Challenge accepted...'  She chose FLIRT determined not to be the mouse.  Hastily she tore off one shirt in her layers of clothes leaving just a tank top that was beautifully form fitting.  Fluidly, she kissed him again and pressed herself to him in an attempt to win this silent game.  He let out a small growl as he ran his hands across her back and down.

In a quick motion, he threw the blanket there were under into the floor along with a deeply confused Chara, stood straight up, and said, "WHAT AM I DOING!?!  I'M ACTING LIKE A DEPRAVED MONSTER!"

"What the hell, Papyrus?!" Chara scolded.

"I'M SORRY, CHARA.  I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME.  MY APOLOGIES!"  He picked her up from the floor and gazed sheepishly into her eyes.  "PLEASE FORGIVE MY LEWD BEHAVIOR.  THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO PUSH YOU AWAY."

"Um, I think we can drop the formalities.  I mean your tongue was just down my throat, literally.  I think we should talk.  You see, Pap, I have been... what I want to say is I... Paps, I l-ugh!"  Chara tore at her hair in aggravation.

Papyrus kissed her sweetly and whispered, "CHARA, I LOVE YOU.  I CAN'T PLACE IT, BUT THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT COMPLETES ME.  I CAN'T KEEP GOING LIKE THIS WITHOUT YOU KNOWING."

"You big dummy.  Why did ya hafta go and fall in love with me?"  Chara teared up at the familiar guilt setting in.  "If you knew the real me, the me under this grin, you would hate me.  The only thing I've wanted since having a body back is to be close to you and be with you and love you, and yet I'm terrified of sharing any real truth about my past in fear you'll hate me.  Pathetic huh?"

"YOU'LL TELL ME ONE DAY, I'M SURE.  BUT, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PAST.  IT CAN'T BE CHANGED ANYWAY.  I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT."

"I love you too, Pap.  I have for a long time and it's damn near ate a hole in my gut," she joked.

"YEAH, MINE TOO."

"Oh my gosh, Pap!  That was terrible."  They both laughed at his purposefully bad joke.  "So what next?  Are you gonna hold out like Sans is doing to Frisk?"

"YES, EXCEPT MINE IS FOR A DIFFERENT REASON.  YOU AND I AREN'T EVEN FOUR YEARS APART, SO I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT PRISON.  I'M CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR FAMILY'S REPUTATION AND SO IS MY BROTHER."

"Who cares about that??  So what if people talk?  They'd gossip no matter what."

"EXACTLY.  WE DON'T WANT TO FAN THAT FLAME GIVEN THE CIRCUMSTANCES AND FRISK'S POSITION AS AMBASSADOR.  CAN YOU WAIT AT LEAST TO BE PUBLIC WITH THIS UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY?  FOR FRISK IF ANYTHING?"

"Ugh!!  I suppose!  Of course, you know I won't be restrained in private."  She came in close, almost kissing him, and smirked.

"BEHIND THAT DOOR IS OUR BUSINESS, MY DEAR.  THIS IS MY PRIVATE RESIDENCE.  GOSH, I'M SO HAPPY!  I'VE BEEN AFRAID YOU WOULD LAUGH AT ME.  YOU ALWAYS ACTED LIKE A COMPLETE WEIRDO AROUND ME!  BUT, NOW I KNOW WHY."

"Because I like you a lot..."

"NO.  BECAUSE YOU _ARE_ A COMPLETE WEIRDO!  WHO THE HECK PICKS SOMEONE LIKE ME TO CRUSH ON?!  I MEAN, I KNOW I'M GREAT AND ALL BUT I HAVE SUCH HIGH STANDARDS!"

"Um, did you forget my favorite dish is your spaghetti and meatballs with homemade garlic toast?"

"OH YEA!  YOU MEET ALL OF MY STANDARDS!"  Chara stifled a laugh knowing he wasn't joking this time.  Last thing she wanted was to hurt his feelings.  They spent the rest of the evening in front of the TV with Chara reclined on one end and Papyrus' skull in her lap until they both passed out on the couch.

Midnight approached before Sans and Frisk made it back home to find the two stretched out on top of each other under a blanket.  Papyrus had one hand dangling off of the side and the other draped over Chara who had her face buried under the cover.  Hearing the door creak, she stirred and looked at the two with one sleepy eye.  Frisk smiled in excitement sticking a thumb u in an inquisitive manner.  Chara lightly nodded with a smile then rolled away to return to her sleep.  Frisk was giddy for her sister.  She couldn't wait to hear all about it in the morning.  Sans walked her to her room, rapidly pulled her to him, and kissed her.  Her heart pounded as she wrapped her arms around his vertebrae.  "I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling," she whispered against him.

"Good," he breathed following up with another peck.

"Can't I stay with you tonight?"

"Sorry, doll.  I have work to finish by Monday and some one kept me distracted all week."

"Fine, but you _owe_ me.  Goodnight, Sans."

"Goodnight, sweetheart.  I love you."  He closed her door and slipped off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know what you're thinking but in fact Papyrus in canon does not like anime and has never watched it. (His favorite food is indeed oatmeal with dinosaur eggs, but that's another topic). Chara's working out some issues. She has more going on inside her head than just guilt. You will see her start to open up more to Papyrus in future chapters. I got lucky with these two chapters because I do not work on Independence Day. Whoo! So I have no clue when the next chapter will be ready.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is focused a little more on Asriel. I noticed he hasn't gotten a lot of love in the past few chapters. And the fluff continues. The previous chapters had so much angst I had to balance it. Also, I'm not doing anymore sexual connotation warnings because all characters are 18+ so from here out, read at you're own risk. I will however continue to warn of violence and/or graphic scenes. Not that there are many, but still. Certain things bother people and I get that.

Chara was stirred by the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen.  She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and carefully rolled off of Papyrus.  Peeking over the counter she could see Sans making breakfast and the time on the stove.  It was after ten in the morning!  Papyrus _never_ slept past eight.  "Mornin' sunshine," Sans greeted.

"Mornin'..." Chara mumbled back.

"I see ya got Pap sloshed last night.  I also noticed there were _two_ glasses by the couch."  Sans turned around to face her with a cocked brow bone.  "Did _you_   drink too?  Don't lie."

"Yeah, I did but we didn't get wasted.  We just had some fun is all."

"Ya went through two bottles of wine!"

"They were small bottles.  Don't stress, shorty-bones, we still didn't get carried away."

Sans narrowed his orbits and said, "You're not supposed to be drinkin' period.  You're underage, remember?"

"Seriously, don't worry.  I'm not going back to that, promise.  Pap offered me a taste and it was better than I expected.  I only had some so he wasn't drinking alone."

"Well, at least you were here doin' it instead of bein' out with whoever doin' who-knows..."

"That's the 'spirit'.  Now, why is _Frisk_ still in bed, hmm?"

"She's not.  She ran to get milk.  Can't make an omelet without it; not a good one anyway.  Ya might wanna get sleepin' beauty over there up so he can work off that impendin' hangover."

"Um, I think I'll let him rest a while longer.  He never sleeps so soundly and I don't want to ruin that.  Heh!  Kinda funny, huh?  You're in the kitchen cooking while Papyrus naps on the couch."  Sans let out a snort and shook his skull.  "I didn't know you even knew how to boil water, much less fry bacon and eggs."

"Hey!  Some one had to feed us before Pap could reach the oven handle.  I did it all 'til he decided to take interest.  When he did, I gave him free reign of the kitchen... then opened a tab at Grillby's."

"Sans!"

"What?  I love him but his spaghetti was inedible startin' out.  By the time Frisk showed up, he finally had boilin' the noodles down.  That was all though.  Yeesh!  He's come a long way since."

"I know.  Amazing what a little determination can do, isn't it?"

Just then, Papyrus sat straight up wide eyed and alert.  The two eyed him curiously waiting for him to speak.  Staring back he croaked in his husky morning voice, "WHAT TIME IS IT AND WHY AM I ON THE COUCH?"

"It's almost 11am, bro," Sans answered, "and ya fell asleep there with Chara before Frisk and I came home.  We decided to let ya sleep the wine off."

Papyrus rubbed his skull and face and let out a sleepy groan.  "I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN STRUCK WITH A HAMMER OR I SPENT AN EVENING WITH UNDYNE.  THE TWO ARE ABOUT THE SAME..."

"That's called a hangover, bro.  Take a couple of aspirin and it'll pass.  I hope you're proud of yourself.  Gettin' drunk, lettin' the underage kid drink, and makin' a mess of the livin' room."

"SANS... SHUT UP.  YOU SOUND LIKE ME AND IT'S NOT BECOMING OF YOU.  THERE'S ONLY ROOM IN THIS HOUSE FOR ONE PAPYRUS."  He stood and went for the medicine cabinet to dull the thumping in his skull.  Chara giggled at their banter.  Papyrus for once was at a loss for words as he took a seat next to her and laid his head on her.  He smiled as she gently rubbed the crown trying to make him feel better.

The front door swung open and Frisk enthusiastically cried out, "OMG, Chara!  You two look so cute sitting like that!"

"'Cute' is the last word I would use to describe myself, Sis.  You know that," Chara replied.  "Sadistic, deadly, fun, even manipulative but not cute."

"DON'T SAY THAT... YOU'RE ADORABLE.  THE ONLY THING 'DEADLY' ABOUT YOU IS YOUR 'KILLER' PUZZLE SKILLS.  NYEH HEH HEH.  OW...  WHY, YOU SINGLE-HANDEDLY PUT TOGETHER THAT 3D PUZZLE AFTER WE DRANK ALL OF THE WINE FASTER THAN I COULD SOBER."

"Paps, was that a... a pun??" Sans asked with giddy.

"DON'T START, SANS!  I'M ENTITLED TO A TASTEFUL JOKE EVERY NOW AND AGAIN."

"My jokes are always tasteful!"

"YES, FULL OF BAD TASTE, MUCH LIKE YOUR QUESTIONABLE CHOICE IN RESTAURANTS."

"Alright you two.  Remember what happened last time you two got into it?" Frisk intervened.

"Yeah!  Mom almost peed herself judging your awful jokes.  We are _not_ enduring through that again especially for her to call another tie," Chara agreed.

"Heh, she was s-urine a lot of trouble, wasn't she?" Sans laughed.

"Sans!  That's not... pfft... 'punny'!" Chara added.

"OH MY GOD!  NO!  STOP!" Papyrus shouted as he massaged his frontal bone.

"It almost put a real damper on the contest.  Ha!" Frisk threw one in.

"I'M GOING TO END YOU ALL ONE DAY..."  Papyrus huffed as he tried to massage through his bone.

The weeks passed slowly leading up the their 18th birthday, agonizingly slow for Frisk and Chara.  The three sat down with Mettaton to explain why they didn't want a party this year either.  Instead, they wished to take another trip except with company this time.  Mettaton's circuits nearly shorted when the girls told him that Sans and Papyrus were accompanying them.  "Oh, my little lovelies are all grown up!  Ah!  It makes my optics mist thinking about how much you have grown.  Asriel, dear, is there some one you wish to bring?" he asked.

"Me?  Nah, I'm single again.  I'm just gonna be the awkward wheel stuck between my sisters and their boyfriends," Asriel sighed.

"Don't be like that, Asriel.  You're not just an extra wheel.  You're our brother and we love you!" Frisk told him.

"Even if you are an angsty pessimist," Chara teased.  Asriel playfully hit her in the arm.  Mettaton informed them that he would take care of all the expenses and rent a stylish vehicle to fit all of the passengers.  This had the girls excited.  Just another week and they would be official adults ready to take on the world.  Knowing this filled them with determination.

It finally came!  The weekend of their birthday celebration was here at last.  Sitting down with their parents to explain the situation had been daunting at first, but Toriel and Asgore proved to be open minded.  "Honestly, we are surprised it took you girls this long to come to us," Asgore stated.

"Indeed, we were certain you would come to us before now asking permission to date them.  I am shocked that Sans never approached us as well.  Nevertheless, I am thrilled to hear you have finally overcome your nerves and told the boys how you feel!" Toriel chimed.

"How did you know?!" Frisk gasped.

"We are your parents, dear.  We observe and piece it together quite well."

"Also, the way you two act with them and stare and are _never_ home is a dead giveaway," Asgore collaborated.  The girls blushed a loud pink.  So much for being discreet.  With their mom and dad's blessing, they packed for a trip to the beach.  None of them could figure out a better place to be in the midst of winter than somewhere warm and bright.  It had been a couple of summers since the kids' last trip to a beach, but Sans and Papyrus never joined them on those family trips.  It would be a real treat for them.

Frisk and Chara were going over the list of stuff for the trip when a loud knock came from Frisk's bedroom door.  "Come in!" she called.

"Happy birthday, ladies!" Sans exclaimed walking in.  in his arms, he carried a half dozen roses, a box of chocolates, and a small jewelry box.  "Chara, the candy is for you.  I know how much ya love chocolate.  Frisk, sweetheart, happy birthday."

"Heck yeah!  Candy!  Thanks, shorty-bones!" Chara cried in delight and pecked him on the cheekbone.

"Sans!  They're beautiful!  You shouldn't have!" Frisk awed as she thanked him with a kiss.

"Heh.  One for every year I've known ya.  Here, open this.  I wanna see if it fits..."

She took the little box and pulled out a ruby heart on a silver chain.  The small ruby sat in the center of an upside down heart outline formed by what she assumed were diamonds.  The trinket rendered her speechless in its beauty.  "Sans...  I don't know what to say.  You shouldn't spend anything on me-"

"Don't worry about it, kiddo.  You're worth every bit of it and more.  Glad ya like it."  He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.  "I love ya, Frisk."

She was about to protest the gift again when a zealous voice boomed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRLS!!" Papyrus barged in toting gifts.  "HUMAN!  THE GREAT PAPYRUS BEARS WARM BIRTHDAY WISHES FROM THE EMBASSY.  THEY ASKED ME TO GIVE YOU THIS."  He passed Frisk a small box containing a silver lapel pin imaged after the royal crest.  "IT'S YOUR OFFICIAL PIN.  I CONVINCED THEM TO USE SILVER OVER STEEL.  AND THIS IS FROM ME!"

"Thank you, Pap!  I love it!"  Frisk exclaimed as she opened the box to find a leather band watch with a jeweled face.  "Pap... you didn't have to..."

"YOU WON'T ALWAYS BE ABLE TO PULL OUT YOUR PHONE AT WORK.  AS YOUR OFFICIAL SECRETARY, I WANTED TO BE CERTAIN YOU WERE COVERED FOR THOSE OCCASIONAL MOMENTS YOU NEED THE TIME AND CAN'T FIND A CLOCK."  Frisk hugged her friend in gratitude.  "NOW, _THIS_ IS FOR MY LITTLE LADY!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR!" Papyrus handed Chara a huge bouquet of pink lilies, pink carnations, white and yellow daisies with white babies breath and forget me knots.

"Papyrus!  They're lovely!" Chara gasped.  No one had ever brought her flowers save for the corsage at prom, but Uncle MT had picked that out.

"AND THIS!" he added holding a large rectangular box wrapped in gold foil with a brown ribbon.

"Oooh!  Chocolate!  You know me so well."  She grinned mischievously as she opened the expensive box.  Chara had definitely been expecting an assortment of truffles with delicious fillings, but she was stunned to see a second little box in the center.  Her brows furrowed as she unwrapped it carefully.  Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus watched eagerly as she opened the velvet case.  "Paps!!  Why?!  This is too much- I can't possibly accept this!"  She teared up at the sight of the elegant trinket.  In the box sat a chocolate pearl ring accented with white and chocolate diamonds set in rose gold.

"NONSENSE!  IT'S PERFECT FOR YOU, MY LITTLE CHOCOLATE FIEND.  NYEH HEH!  DO YOU LIKE IT?"

"Papyrus, I love it!  I'll never take it off!"  It fit her middle finger perfectly.

"Wow, Pap, I'm impressed.  I didn't know ya had such good taste in jewelry," Sans complimented him.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MANY TALENTS, BROTHER!  ROMANCE IS NOT ONE OF THEM... I HAD A LITTLE, UM, _HELP_ ON THIS ONE."  Papyrus turned orange from shame.

"Paps, I don't care what you get me.  It's the thought and the effort that I always appreciate.  Why, I still have the first puzzle you framed for me hanging in my room.  The ring is beautiful but if it wasn't, I would love it just the same.  You don't need to impress me; I'm already 'souled'.  Heh!"

"IT'S TOO EARLY TO RUIN THIS PRETTY DAY!  WHY CHARA?!"

"Come on, love.  You know I have a 'femur' up my sleeve!  But don't fret.  'Ulna'-ver let you down.  You have me, bad jokes and all.  I love you."

"SIGH... I LOVE YOU TOO, BAD JOKES AND ALL..." he cupped her chin and pecked her on the nose playfully.  "ARE WE READY TO LEAVE THEN?  THE SUN WILL BE OUT SOON."

The boys grabbed the luggage and loaded the SUV Mettaton picked out for them.  They picked up Asriel at his home where Asgore and Toriel were waiting in the cold with their son.  Asriel's face lit up when he caught sight of his ride pulling in.  He threw his suitcase in the back and squeezed in with his sisters.  Asgore and Toriel approached the vehicle to wish their children a happy birthday.  "We love you kids!  Do be safe on your trip!" Toriel expressed her concern through the open window.

"Happy birthday, my sweet daughters!" Asgore doted.  "Sans, lean this way a bit, please.  I would like to have a quick word."

"What's up, Gori?" Sans asked leaning out of the passenger window.  As he whispered to Sans, Toriel saw the lights black out in her friend's eyes.  "Understood, sir.  No need to stress about that."  His tone became grave as he waved goodbye.

"Gori?  What did you tell Sans just now that had him so anxious?" Toriel inquired.

"Oh, just if either of them hurt our daughters, they'll be calling me 'Big Papa' in prison," he answered with a casual tone and smile.

"Asgore!  I am surprised at you!  Of all people for our girls to be with, I trust Sans and Papyrus the over anyone.  They would not dare harm Frisk and Chara."

"No.  No they won't.  Now, how about a hot cup of golden flower tea?  It's cold out here!  Maybe we can snuggle by the fire... under a blanket... hmmm?"

"Oh, Asgore, not tonight.  I have a headache."  With a huff, King Fluffybuns opened the door for his wife and joined her inside.

The clan was on their way to the warm southern coast for a weekend building sandcastles and netting crabs.  "I can't wait to feel that salty breeze and smell the boardwalk foods!" Chara shouted with glee.

"I can't wait to check out the beach bunnies laying out in their skimpy bikinis," Asriel grinned.

"Asriel, do try to behave yourself while w are there." Frisk chided.

"No promises, Sis."

"Don't make me tie ya to the bed all weekend, buddo," Sans warned from the front seat.  "Keep ya hands to yourself this weekend, capiche?"  Asriel grinned silently neither agreeing no disagreeing.  It had turned to the PM by the time they reached the hotel Mettaton had reserved rooms with.  The five checked in and dropped off their belongings too excited to prolong seeing the ocean.  First thing stepping onto the sand, Frisk made a break for the water and flopped right in.  Sans chuckled and shook his head following suit.  Chara picked a spot by the shoreline and started digging up sand for a sandcastle.  Papyrus was overly prepared, as always, carrying several buckets, spades, and plastic molds to build an extravagant castle.  Asriel stretched out on a blanket nearby to warm his fur.  It was early afternoon and they had no desire to rush for anything.  They were content lounging in the powdery sand and letting the tide roll.

Despite being three out of a handful of monsters in the area spectators were next to none.  The occasional child would call attention to their parents, who in turn usually responded with something like, "They're just different, honey.  Don't stare.  You wouldn't like it if someone stared at you."

The sun began to settl eon the horizon when Asriel felt a hard kick to his ankle.  He sat right up in a daze as he heard a soft voice apologize, "I'm so sorry!  Please excuse my clumsiness.  I wasn't paying attention."  Looking up at the source of his disturbed nap, he quickly removed his sunglasses for a better view.  She was tan and about the same height as his sisters and had blonde wind tousled hair with hypnotic green eyes.

"Don't think anything of it, miss.  Takes more than a clumsy scuffle to hurt me.  Howdy, name's Asriel," he offered a friendly handshake.

"Wait, Asriel Dreemurr?  Son of former Ambassador Asgore Dreemurr??"

"That would be me, but how do you know that just from my first name?"

"I'm a freshman at the university outside Ebott City.  My major is political studies with a minor in psychology.  Your family is a big deal in my city.  Everyone knows your family's name."

"Well, seems you know all about me and yet I cat say it's mutual."  He grinned inviting his new acquaintance to sit.

"Here we go..." Chara mumbled sitting a few feet away.

"My apologies, I'm Sasha.  I'm here with a group of classmates on a late vacation.  We're staying in a hotel on the other side of the private beach area."

"What brings you so far down this way?  That's a five mile walk back and in the dark!"

"I just went for a stroll and wound up here before I realized how far I had wandered."  The girl blushed in embarrassment at her ditzy error.  "I was purely distracted looking at various shells and stones that I didn't notice how late it had been until the sky turned purple and orange."

"Well, you're more than welcome to rest with us.  Our hotel is right here and I, uh, have a room to myself if you need to rest."

"And there it is..." Chara continued talking to herself.

"THERE'S WHAT, DEAREST?" Papyrus asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing, sweetheart.  Just making an observation.  Asriel seem to have made a... _friend_."

"WOWIE!  HE SURE IS GOOD AT MAKING FRIENDS!  I WORRY ABOUT HIM THOUGH.  HIS FRIENDS ALWAYS SEEM TO BE OF THE FEMALE SPECIES."

"I'm not even going to try and delve into everything wrong with that statement..."

It was a few moments into the sunset when Frisk and Sans made their way back from the water.  Asriel introduced Sasha to his family.  When he came around to Frisk, she gushed, "You're _the_ Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr?  Ambassador of the Monster Society?  Oh my...!  You're the one who inspired me to go into politics!  It's an honor to meet you."  Sasha shook her hand a bit too exuberantly.

"My, how sweet.  I was unaware I've been an inspiration to anyone..." Frisk humbly replied.

"Are you kidding?  You're an idol in my town!  Your father's motion to incorporate the outer cities as an extension of Ebott City helped so many destitute children receive a proper education and the inclusion made it possible to fund much needed infrastructure repairs for the whole town without relying on a tax increase.  We're grateful for your family's work."

"That's new to hear.  Normally it's all anti-monster propaganda fueled by prejudice media," Chara scoffed bitterly.

"Yes it _is_ nice to hear some positive feedback every once in a while," Frisk added.  "Would you like to join us for dinner and maybe a movie in our room?"

"I couldn't impose.  I'm a while away from dry clothes and I smell like salt..."

"No need to worry about that.  We have clothes and toiletries down to an art," Chara told her.  "And Asriel loves salt. Heehee!"  Asriel punched her in the arm which turned her expression to a sour one.  Sasha couldn't deny that she wanted to join them.  She called her roommate to check in and walked with them back to their hotel rooms.  Papyrus threw together a dinner of stuffed spinach and cheese ravioli in a white wine and lobster sauce with herb crusted chicken.  Chara sat by the counter to keep him company while he worked.  "I'm surprised me and Frisk aren't the size of this hotel as many carbs as you feed us."

"NONSENSE!  MY DISHES ARE PERFECTLY BALANCED.  MOST OF THEM AT LEAST.  THAT PESKY SWEET AND SOUR CHICKEN YOU LOVE IS A CHALLENGE..." he argued.  While they chatted, Asriel and Frisk pacified their guest's curiosities on life inside the office.  Asriel threw in a flirty comment here and there making the girl excitable at times.  During the movie, he even put his arm around her and whispered in her ear at various scenes.  He found her interesting and sweet mannered.  Sasha was enthralled with the attention.  Sans and Frisk were too preoccupied with each other to care while Chara and Papyrus were too involved with the movie to notice at what point the two had ducked out early.

"Ugh, that kid.  I asked one thing, for him to behave.  And what does he do?" Sans griped.

"Relax, Sans.  He's an adult now and he's going to do what he wants.  You know he likes the girls; always has..." Frisk reasoned.

"I just hope he's bein' smart."

"Anyway, it's time for us to hit the sack.  I want to be up early for the sunrise and a breakfast out."

"BUT, I CAN MAKE A PERFECTLY HEALTHY BREAKFAST HERE!" Papyrus insisted.

"Aw, Pap.  You should _try_ to enjoy the small vacation.  Take a break and let someone else do the cooking for the weekend.  You already made one incredibly scrumptious dinner."

"I SUPPOSE.  I'LL AT LEAST MAKE SNACKS FOR THE BEACH!"

"Papyrus!  Rest," Chara demanded.  He shrugged at her grinning innocently as she crossed her arms.  He went to protest but she arched her brow silencing him altogether.  "Come, my dear.  It's time for sleep.  I'm sure that drive really-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"- 'tired' you!  Haha!"

"Heh!  'Night, you two.  'Wheel' see ya in the mornin'." Sans added crawling into one of the two full beds provided and cuddled up with his Frisk.

"SANS!!"

"Hee!  'Emit' it, Pap.  You're 'exhausted'!" Frisk joined.

"I WILL DROWN ALL OF YOU!!  NYEH!!"

The following morning, Asriel walked Sasha back to her room after breakfast.  They swapped numbers and swore to keep in touch.  A promise he had every intention of keeping.  They spent the next day and a half as beach bums swimming in the ocean, snorkeling, crabbing, and playing in the sand.  Frisk collected a variety of shells and Chara ended up burnt.  Papyrus had no grasp on what it meant to be sunburned and repeatedly grabbed, tugged and pressed her painful areas.  She almost decked him on the ride home when he reached into the back seat and squeezed her knee.  Though affectionate, it smarted as "gentle" was not a word used to describe the big guy.

"SORRY, DEAR," Papyrus shirked.

"It's _fine_ , Pap.  Just _please_ refrain from abrasively touching my skin.  Even wearing clothes hurts at this point," Chara whined.  "I can't wait to get home so I can take a cold shower, rub myself down with an aloe leaf of Mom's aloe plant, and sleep in my own bed with nothing on.  Clothes hurt so bad when you're burnt."  Papyrus felt an unfamiliar surge of heat rise to his cheeks.

"I can put some aloe on you now if you like," Frisk offered.  "I have a bottle in my purse that I've been using."  The orange heat increased becoming prominent circles on his zygomatic bones.

"No thanks.  I hate how wet and sticky processed, bottled aloe feels on my skin.  Ew.  do you have a nice lotion instead?  All of my stuff is packed."  Now, Papyrus' face was glowing as sweat beaded on his frontal bone and temples.

"Actually, I do!  It has skin repairing vitamins in it, so it should be good for you given how bad you're burnt.  Want me to do it so I can make sure I get all the burned areas?"

"Yes please!  Thank you, Sis!"  The bottle made a SPLURT sound as Frisk emptied some into her hands.  By now, Papyrus felt a strange ball of tension in his proverbial gut as he desperately reached to roll up the window and crank the air to full blast at its coldest setting.  "Ah... thanks, honey.  That cold air feels great."  He muttered something incoherent in return trying hard to focus on the road.

All the while, Sans eyed his brother noting his peculiar behavior.  "You alright, bro?" he asked full of concern.

"I'M FINE, BROTHER.  IT-IT JUST BECAME OVERWHELMINGLY HOT IN HERE SUDDENLY..." Papyrus answered tugging at his over shirt to get it off.  'WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST CAME OVER ME??" he pondered.

"Need me to drive for a while?"

"NOT A CHANCE!  WHY, YOU WOULD FALL ASLEEP AT THE WHEEL.  LAZY BONE."

"I could drive, Pap.  I'm a great driver!" Asriel offered.

"I'M FINE, HONEST.  I JUST NEEDED TO COOL OFF.  THANK YOU, ASRIEL."

"If you let someone else drive, you could do this for me instead of Frisk," Chara teased oblivious to the cause of his intense hot flash.

'OH DEAR GOD!  THIS HUMAN IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!' Papyrus panicked to himself as he remained silent in effort to focus on not wrecking the car.

"Paps!!  Lookout!!" Sans shouted as he grabbed the wheel.  Using magic, he steered to the shoulder and cut the engine.  "Ya just swerved into the other lane!  You're done for a while, Pap.  Get out and lemme drive for a while.  When we get to town, I'm takin' ya to see Al.  Ya don't look so good, bro.  Might be sun poison..." Sans walked over to the driver's side.  Papyrus, for once, did as his brother said.

"OH, IT'S POISON ALRIGHT..." he mumbled.

"What's that, bro?"

"NOTHING, SANS.  THANK YOU FOR DRIVING.  I'M GOING TO REST A BIT."

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?" Chara checked on him reaching to grab his hand.

"AH, NO NEED TO FRET, DEAR," he returned clasping her hand.  One touch instantly cleared his mind. 'GET A GRIP, PAPYRUS.  YOU ARE A GENTLEMAN, SO ACT LIKE ONE INSTEAD OF A LECHER!  SHAME ON YOU!'  Gently, he rubbed Chara's palm with his thumb contemplating exactly what set him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh! What was going through you're mind Papyrus?? :3 On second thought... I don't wanna know. What can I say? Yeah, Pap might be a sweet cinnamon roll but he's still a man. He's sweet and innocent, not a monk. :P


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom, graduation, a heart-to-heart from Toriel to Sans, some shenanigans, and a secret. Another fluffy chapter for those still trying to get over all the angst.

It was time for Senior prom but this time Sans and Papyrus attended as guests rather than chaperones.  Undyne was more than happy to lend a hand in that department.  Toriel was free to assist this time as well except she may have spent more time taking pictures than chaperoning partly because she was finally able to meet Asriel's new girlfriend, Sasha.  She and Undyne were resting at a nearby table when Undyne commented, "You're kids are weird, Tori!"

"Oh?  How so, Undyne?" Toriel questioned in bemusement.

"For one, your son is dating an older college girl from out of town that he met at the beach.  He doesn't really even know her, but they have spent the past two months commuting back and forth from each other's houses!  Your renegade daughter, who listens to _no one_ , is dating the most by-the-book monster in history.  I mean, he's so honest, he turned himself in for calling in sick on his off day.  We all had a good laugh that day...  Then there's Frisk.  The most determined soul I've ever seen is in love with the laziest bag of bones ever!"

"Yes, they are an odd bunch indeed.  But, they are good children.  I cannot complain about the adults they have turned into."

"I know.  I just worry about the bunch of nerds.  I worry because Chara is a wild child who changes with the wind and Asriel is a raging mesh of hormones.  I worry that Sans will become apathetic in their relationship.  You know Sans!  'Complacency' should be his middle name."

"I understand your concerns and even share a few.  Yet, I feel we have nothing to stress over especially not from Sans.  I think Frisk is enough of a handful to keep him on his tarsals quite literally.  And Papyrus is enough of handful himself to keep my rebel 'rouser out of trouble.  As for my lovely son, heaven help him."  This made Undyne giggle for she knew exactly what Toriel meant after he practically lived with her and Alphys for the past six years.  "Anyhow, where is Alphys tonight?"

"She's pulling some extra hours at the lab.  This is the first overtime she's worked in weeks, but I guess, when you live above it, it's something to do when you're bored."

"I assumed she would attend if only to be your date."

"You know how shy Al is.  I do well to get her to the New Year's Eve party once a year.  Besides, I'm not her for leisure.  What about you, Tori?  Where's your oaf of a husband?"

"He is taking care of some business himself.  With Frisk taking on Ambassador duties full-time, Asgore is obligated to check her work.  It shall be this way for another year I'm afraid.  But, I do not mind in the least.  It gives them bonding time."

Mid conversation, Papyrus approached Undyne saying, "AS YOUR OFFICIAL BEST FRIEND, IT IS MANDATORY PROTOCOL THAT YOU DANCE WITH ME IN THE ABSENCE OF YOUR PARTNER."  He tugged her away to the dance floor ignoring her protests.

"I'm on duty, Papyrus!" Undyne fought.  "I can't just-"

"FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU COVERED FOR ME, PLEASE, HAVE SOME FUN THIS TIME.  I HAVE MY EYES OPEN TOO.  IT'S HARD TO JUST BE OFF WORK AT THESE EVENTS ANYWAY."  With a sigh, she rolled her eye and gave in.

Toriel chuckled until she felt a pull on her own arm.  "Ah!  Sans!  What are you doing??" she laughed.

"I heard Gori stood ya up, so how 'bout one dance to cheer ya up?" Sans insisted.

"I was not stood up.  I shall have you know I slinked out after my fairy godmother conjured up a dress and carriage.  Haha!"

"Well, he should be here anyway.  I know he's busy because Frisky is still learnin', but still.  Lemme make it up to ya.  Dance one with me? It'll make ya feel better and I think they're even playin' your favorite song, the 'Mom'-bo!  Heh!"

"Haha!  I must admit that it is a little 'bonely' standing by myself.  Why not?"  Sans escorted her to the floor for a number while Chara and Frisk stepped out for some air.  They made an odd pair with Toriel being a good two foot taller than Sans.  He didn't mind it though as the stepped to an older tune that _had_ to be a teacher's request.  "Well, Sans, it is apparent to Asgore and I that you have made Frisk a happy woman.  Are _you_ happy as well?  I worried about you for the longest time after my husband and I remarried."

Sans flushed a glowing blue as he responded with, "H-How did y-ya know?  I-I mean, yeah! - I love Frisk.  She's my whole world.  She's the reason I roll out of bed in the mornin'."

"Ha!  I always _knew_ , Sans.  _And_ , I had a strong inclination about two or so years ago that she had fallen in love with you, my friend.  I also knew Chara felt the way she did about Papyrus when she began stealing his shirts for pajamas."

"Geeze, Tori, ya knew the whole time?  A-About how I felt?  Then ya picked up on me 'n Frisk before I even had a clue?"

"I did.  A woman's intuition can be a powerful tool, but some things were obvious.  I mean, who chances the snow everyday to sit at a door and tell horrible knock-knock jokes to a stranger?  Especially when one does not even know that person's name?"  The intensity of blue increased on Sans' face.

"Funny how life works out sometimes, huh?"

"Indeed.  I am so happy for you both, though.  I just wanted to let you know how grateful Asgore and I are that you and your brother have looked after our children the way you have when there was no obligation.  We have been fortunate to know good friends like you, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Grillby, and even Mettaton."

"Of course, Tori.  Anything for you guys.  It's just... I should be the one thankin' _you_ for lettin' me keep Frisk.  Her livin' with us has been wonderful; tryin' at times, but wonderful."

"I feel I could not have stopped her if I wanted to.  She always had a fondness for you and Papyrus from the moment you met.  Plus, Frisk _was_ the hardest of the three to hold on to, so it came as no surprise when her gypsy soul wanted change."  Sans grinned a little.  He knew Toriel was right and felt a touch guilty for stealing her daughter away.

Meanwhile, Frisk and Chara were touching up their lipstick in the bathroom mirror.  Frisk threw her stick in her tiny handbag and said, "Ready, lady?"

"You go on ahead, Sis.  I'll be out in a second," Chara insisted.

"Sure, but don't be too long or I'm coming back with Mom just in case something's wrong."  Frisk left her sister to an empty bathroom.  Chara inhaled deeply and peered into the mirror facing her reflection of bright, hot glowing eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" she hissed.  "For a while, I thought this was the determination returning, but now I'm not so sure.  I'm not sure this is even _me_.  Come one, Chara, you can control this."  She closed her eyes, took a slow, deep breath, and exhaled through her mouth fogging the mirror in dewy circle.  She turned back to her double to find her normal eyes staring back.  "Perfect!"  With a triumphant smile, Chara rejoined Papyrus in the gym.  After it was all over, the boys ended up carrying their ladies to bed since both of them passed out on their way home.  As Papyrus shifted to lay Chara next to Frisk in Frisk's bed, Chara's eyes snapped open with a fiery glow.  "Paps," she groaned.  "I... want to stay with you.  Please?"  She wrapped her arms around his vertebrae and pressed against him trying to stay in his arms.

"EH... SURE, SWEETIE.  IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT," Papyrus whispered with a childish grin.

Sans laughed silently ignorant to the foreign glow in her iris.  He was too focused on tucking Frisk in.  'Guess that leaves a spot open for _me_." he mused as he climbed under the blankets.  "'Night, Pap," he mumbled already falling asleep.

"GOODNIGHT, SANS."  Papyrus latched the door with his free hand.  His long, lanky arm bones made it too easy to hold Chara's tiny body with a single set.  This had the tendency to make both girls feel incredibly small.  He let out a small laugh after seeing the pink flush on her face.  "WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED COLORS, MY DEAR?"

"I forget how tall you actually are sometimes.  I feel I might never be recognized as an adult next to you.  I'm damned to a child's status until I'm buried again thanks to my stunted growth," she ranted.

"YOU WILL APPRECIATE THAT LATER.  BEING TALL ISN'T ALL IT'S MADE UP TO BE.  I HAVE TO DUCK EVERYWHERE I GO AND CHILDREN LOVE TO MISTAKE ME FOR A JUNGLE GYM.  NYEH HEH HEH."

"I would be happy to be tall- _er_.  I don't need to be your height..."

"I LIKE THAT YOU'RE SMALL.  YOU'RE NOTHING TO LIFT AND TOTE AROUND.  PLUS, REACHING THE TOP SHELF IS JUST ONE MORE REASON YOU NEED ME."

Her eyes faded back to normal as she looked up at him with hurt and whispered, "There are a million reasons why I need you, Papyrus, but fetching things out of my reach is not one of them.  I need you because I just do, not because of what you can do for me.  Don't think so low of yourself and don't think so shallow of _me_."

He set her down on his bed and casually scratched his chin.  "I WAS ONLY JOKING.  IS SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU?"

"Since when did you develop a sense of sarcasm?  Anyway, it's late.  I'm sorry for jumping to such a conclusion, but we should really get some sleep."

"I LEARNED IT FROM _YOU_ ," he said flatly.  "YOU, MY DEAR, ARE A BAD INFLUENCE."  He softly kissed her neck before gathering his things for his nightly routine.

"But, you love me..." Chara stated matter-of-factly before rolling over.

"THAT I DO, HUMAN.  THAT I DO..."

It was barely a couple of months and graduation day was upon the students.  It was a most anticipated day for the Dreemurr children; a day they had worked hard to reach with honor and repute.  Chara put in some overtime in her studies to obtain the 'repute' part.  Frisk, as Valedictorian, gave a commendable speech on school life, future plans, and how far a little determination can take oneself.  Asriel as the Salutatorian gave his speech on change and challenge which riled his friends and family up into a passionate cheer.  They could be heard for miles at the end.  Asgore and Toriel couldn't have been prouder of them all nor could they have expressed it any more quietly.  However, no one expected what came next.  The principal called Chara's name to walk across the stage.  Per tradition, she shook the principal's hand and the room was rendered dead silent as a lout, flatulent sound echoed throughout the speakers.  "Ms. Dreemurr!" he said sharply.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick!  It's ALWAYS fun!" Chara laughed winking wryly as she passed by.  The crowd broke out into uncontrollable laughter realizing the principal had just been pranked on one final time by Chara Dreemurr.

"I'm sure not going to miss that, Ms. Dreemurr..." he muttered to her.  Later, while he was cleaning his desk for the summer, the principal found a handwritten note from his most rambunctious student.  It read:

*Thanks for not giving up on me, sir.  You're the best principal any school could have.  We were lucky enough to have you.  To express our gratitude, Frisk, Asriel and I have left you a surprise in your top drawer.  I hope you like it.  Always remember us, sir, because we'll never forget you.  Love, Chara*

He smiled fondly and unlocked his top drawer a little excited to see what present his three favorite students left for him to find.  Pulling open the cabinet, he was met with a puff of glitter dust to his face along with another note and a framed picture.  The second note read:

*SURPRISE!  The glitter bomb was all me!  Haha!  Good luck getting rid of the arts and craft's herpes!  The photo is from all of us.  This way it will be as if we never left.  We love you, sir*

The principal sighed and dusted off the framed picture of the three siblings.  "Those kids sure are something else," he mused with a smile.  The picture was four different photos edited on one page.  He recognized each as being from their Freshman to Senior year with them partaking in various school activities.  He smiled and set the picture on his desk next to a family photo he proudly displayed.  "I'm going to miss those three.  They sure have grown into fine adults.  Well, I suppose this mess isn't going anywhere for the summer.  I've got to get home to the Mrs."  He grabbed his things and locked his office up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though it was short, I felt it was a deep chapter. I'm not good with the feels, but I hope it was sentimental to someone anyway. ^.^


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy chapter before we get back into the drama and angst.

Summer was a record hot with little rain much to Asgore's dismay.  Even with the extra attention, his flowers didn't stand a chance.  He was knelt down in the garden inspecting his perennials when Toriel stepped outside looking for him.  "Oh Gori.  Stop fretting, dear," she consoled.  "Everyone knows you grow the loveliest garden in the neighborhood.  Besides, it is not your fault we have a drought this month.  Come back inside and visit with your children.  They will not be here long."

"Yes, of course.  Sorry, Tori," Asgore lamented his poor garden.  Asriel, Sasha, Chara, Papyrus, Frisk, and Sans all waited patiently for the couple to return before continuing the game they had laid out.  "My apologies, kids.  Who's turn is it?"

"It's yours, Dad..." Asriel sighed.  Asgore chuckled and sat down to roll the dice.

"MRS. TORIEL, I _MUST_ ASK.  WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU SNAIL SOUP SO DELICIOUS?  I HAVE TRIED SO MANY VARIANTS YET I CAN'T SEEM TO RECREATE YOURS.  YOURS IS THE BEST AND I MUST HAVE THE RECIPE!" Papyrus told her.

"I am afraid that is a family secret, Papyrus.  I cannot give you the entire recipe as it contains a secret ingredient," Toriel denied him.

"DARN!  ONE DAY, MRS. TORIEL, I SHALL HAVE THAT RECIPE."

"A bit overzealous, Papyrus, are you not?"  She smiled confidently and amused.

"I think he's just _determined_ , Mom," Frisk laughed.  This elicited a chuckle from Toriel.

Once the game was finished, everyone headed back hom for the evening.  The afternoon humidity clung to them in a concentrated dew that even the air condition couldn't dry.  Even the normally cool Papyrus had a coat of moisture on his brow.  "Can we _please_ find a place to swim?" Chara begged from the back seat.  "It's so hot out.  I feel... _gross_..."

"Where would we go this late, bucko?" Sans asked genuinely curious of her answer.

"The river on Mt. Ebott isn't real far.  Or, there's the lake about a mile out of town!  It's a great spot for night swimming!"

"And how would _you_ know?"  He looked back and cocked a brow bone at her.  Papyrus discreetly mimicked his brother's expression not taking his eyes off the road.

"Uh, rumor?  Word of mouth?  Eheh!  Hear-say!" she blurted nervously.  Sans responded with a short grunted 'Mmhmm" and turned to Papyrus.

"What d'ya think, Pap?"

"SOUNDS LIKE A COVER UP TO ME," Papyrus grumbled misunderstanding the question.

"I meant about goin' for a swim."

"Are you... _jealous_ , Papyrus?!"  Chara tried to change the subject.  "Was that bitterness I heard in your voice?"

"ME??  NO!  I'M NOT A JEALOUS MONSTER!  SWIMMING SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!  THIS HEAT IS GETTING TO MY HEAD."

" _And_ you're lying!  Papyrus!  I _am_ a bad influence on you.  Haha!"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!  NOW TELL ME WHICH WAY I NEED TO GO SO WE DON'T TAKE ANY LONGER THAN NECESSARY.  THIS HUMIDITY IS WRETCHED."

"Aw!  My man has a jealous bone and he's in denial!  That's so cute!"

"I WILL DROWN YOU, WOMAN!"

"Oooh!  If we are going, we don't have anything to swim in or dry off with," Frisk interjected.

"Well, there's always the alternative.  I mean, do we really need clothes to swim?"  Chara pressed against Frisk with a sly grin.

"YES!" both brothers shouted at the same time.  "DO NOT WORRY.  THE GREAT AND AWESOME PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS PREPARED!  AFTER THE LAST FEW OUTINGS TURNED INTO A VISIT TO MT'S HOME FOR A SWIM IN HIS POOL, I KEPT SOME AMENITIES IN THE TRUNK.  WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED _INCLUDING_ SWIMWEAR.  CATCH ME OFF GUARD ONCE, SHAME ON YOU.  CATCH ME OFF GUARD TWICE, SHAME ON ME.  CATCH ME OFF GUARD THRICE AND... WELL... MAYBE I SHOULD LAY OFF THE WINE..."

"Aw, come on, Pap.  You mean you don't want to go skinny dipping with me?" Chara teased leaning forward and wrapping her arms around the front seat so her hands would rest at the base of Papyrus' sternum."

"WOMAN!  I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND IF YOU DON'T SIT BACK AND BUCKLE UP!"

She latched her belt into the buck with a pout, "I'm not a child, Papyrus."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT.  SO ACT LIKE THE RESPONSIBLE ADULT YOU ARE AND KEEP YOUR SEAT BELT ON."

"Geeze, you two already bicker like a married couple," Sans laughed.

"Only in good fun.  We don't _actually_ fight, do we dear?"

"NO, BUT YOU FRUSTRATE ME."  Sans and Frisk giggled knowing how frustrating Chara could be.  They soon arrived as the sun was setting.  The girls couldn't change fast enough and the boys didn't wait for an invitation.  The water was cool from being hidden by the woods and took care of the funk they were in.  The opening in the surrounding trees gave a clear view of the stars as the moon came out to say hello.  They lost track of time splashing and bathing in the dark.  They night air was still sticky, but it didn't phase them like the daytime heat had.  Wet and exhausted, they arrived home around two in the morning feeling refreshed in spite of the humidity.  The house was nice and cool inside allowing the girls to comfortably shower off the lake water.  In the mean time, Sans and Papyrus readied themselves for bed too.

"Hey, Pap, I've been wantin' to ask.  How's Frisk doin' at work?  She doesn't talk about it much," Sans started a conversation while they dried their bones down.

"ASGORE SAYS SHE WILL BE READY TO HANDLE THINGS ON HER OWN BY HER BIRTHDAY.  WHY DO YOU ASK?  IS SOMETHING WRONG, BROTHER?"

"Nah, just curious.  How are ya likin' the new position, Mr. Secretary?"

"IT'S OKAY... I ENJOY IT MORE WHEN FRISK IS ACTUALLY THERE."

"Why's that, bro?  Don't like Asgore's easy-goin' personality not breathin' down your neck bones?"

"NO, NOTHING LIKE THAT..."

" _Papyrus?"_ Sans looked to him with concern.  "Now there are two people in this house keepin' things to themselves.  What's up?"

"IT'S NOTHING, SANS.  THE WORK IS JUST STRESSFUL.  THE EMBASSY IS FILLED WITH ISSUES LIKE ANY OTHER JOB.  WITH ALL OF THE BELLS AND WHISTLES ALSO COMES ITS PROBLEMS, WHICH NOTHING SHORT OF A MIRACLE SOLVES _ANYTHING_ IN THAT PLACE.  LUCKY FOR ME, I'M JUST A SECRETARY AND I DON'T REALLY HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THE PEOPLE, UM - MOSTLY HUMANS, AND FRISK IS USUALLY ABLE OF SMOOTHING THINGS OUT."

"Pap, are you saying the humans in there are mean to you guys?"

"SOME ARE, MOST ARE SUPER NICE, BUT WE DON'T LET IT GET TO US.  WE MIGHT BE CHANGING THE DYNAMIC OF THE WORLD, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN CHANGE PEOPLE.  NOR DO WE EXPECT TO.  WE ARE TRYING TO PAVE A FUTURE FOR THE GENERATIONS TO COME, SO MAYBE THEY WILL HAVE A BETTER ONE; A MORE PEACEFUL ONE."

 "Why haven't ya said anything?  Either of ya?"

"WE FELT IT WASN'T WORTH BRINGING HOME.  NO SENSE IN THEIR NEGATIVITY LEAVING THOSE AUTOMATIC GLASS DOORS."

"Wow, bro.  Guess I should give ya more credit than I do.  The kiddos aren't the only ones that have grown.  These past six years on the surface have done ya good."

"NYEH HEH HEH.  WELL, I ALWAYS HAD A SUPER COOL BIG BROTHER SUPPORTING ME."

"So you're sayin' I've been your 'back-bone-"

"OH MY GOD!  DON'T START, SANS!!"

"Heheh!  Seriously though, I'm happy to see ya thrivin' and to know you can face conflict without me.  Underground I always worried because ya viewed things so differently.  I was afraid others would hurt ya, then we came to the surface and my anxiety worsened.  At least in the Underground, all I really had to stress over was someone picking on ya or taking advantage of your kindness."

"SO, YOU AGREE THAT SURFACE LIFE ISN'T ALL IT'S CRACKED UP TO BE?  DON'T GET ME WRONG.  HAVING THE FREEDOM TO CHOOSE IS WONDERFUL.  UP HERE, I HAVE ACCESS TO A VAST KNOWLEDGE THAT WAS CRIPPLED IN THE UNDERGROUND... YET SOMETIMES I MISS SNOWDIN..."

"Sometimes, I do too, and that's fine.  It was home for a long time.  Though, I agree it _is_ our right to choose to leave."

"THOSE TWO DOWNSTAIRS HAVE MADE IT ALL WORTH WHILE, I MUST SAY."

"I agree with that too, Pap.  If not for Frisk, I may have stayed in Snowdin."

As the heat lifted and the rain set in, the four spent many nights in front of the TV watching everything from anime to documentaries on female serial killers.  This topic intrigued Chara and Frisk more than Sans was comfortable with.  It was a particularly stormy night when Papyrus wandered downstairs for a drink.  From the balcony, he witnessed Frisk biting on Sans' clavicle as the sat on the couch.  She was positioned in his lap and Sans had his bony hands wrapped around her sides, eyes closed.  "HUMAN!  DOES THAT NOT HURT YOUR TEETH?" he interrupted making his presence known while he slinked down the stairs.

"Eeek!  Papyrus!" Frisk cried as she buried herself under the couch blanket.

"Bwahahahaha!  Pap!  That was an asshole thing to do!" Sans bellowed.  Tears of laughter welled in his sockets.

"WHAT??  SKELETON MONSTERS MIGHT BE WARM AND CUDDLY, BUT OUR BODIES ARE STILL HARD AND IT COULD DAMAGE HER TEETH."

"Papyrus... please go back to bed..." Frisk groaned from under the blanket.

"Nah, I think ya should answer his question," Sans continued teasing her.

" _Sans_... you're not helping..."

"Heheh!  No, she's not biting hard enough to do any damage to her teeth.  Don't worry.  All the work you and Tori put into her teeth ain't goin' to waste."

"PHEW!  I WAS ABOUT TO BE UPSET.  CARRY ON YOU TWO.  GOODNIGHT!"

As soon as the door latched, Frisk peeped out of the blanket to make sure Papyrus was gone.  Sans used his magic to fling the cover off entirely and pull her back on top of him.  He wrapped his arms around her completely and laughed into her neck.  "Sans, you're a jerk," she whined.

"Aw.  I thought ya looked so adorable gettin' embarrassed and shy like that," he replied placing a light kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight, Sans."  Frisk pushed away to get up.  She failed to see the humor.

"Come on, don't be like that.  Paps is so oblivious he doesn't know what you're doin'"

"I think he knows more than you realize.  Don't forget my sister tells me everything.  In all seriousness, I'm tired.  Goodnight."

"Heh.  'Night, sweetheart.  Sleep well.  Love you."

"I love you too, bonehead.  I wish you didn't have to keep working on that stupid experiment so I could stay with you tonight..."

"Sorry, doll.  I'll make it up to ya tomorrow."  With a smile, she kissed him once more and disappeared behind her bedroom door.  "Believe me, Frisk.  I wish it would fix itself.  Once the frame is done, I'll have one more test.  If that don't fix it, I wash my phalanges of it.  No more wasted nights." He thought aloud as  he padded up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter about last summer where I live. It was sticky like that, but I think it applies to this summer as well. Ugh! The next chapter might be broken into 2 parts because it's a long one. IDK yet. We'll see how it looks typed. Next chapter gets into something deeper and I look forward to typing it out. :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I got half this thing typed and my computer went all screwy and deleted the whole damn thing. Here's my second attempt at this chapter. I have decided breaking it up will make it lose it's feel and I have plenty of time tonight to key the whole thing anyway. Cue angst chapter in 3...2...!

Summer vacation drew to a close as the Dreemurr children started on the bottom once again as college freshmen.  They came to realize it was a lot like high school except with more homework and less guidance.  The perk was that they could sleep in.  Or, the girls could anyway.  Asriel had an extra class per week as required by Alphys.  Though he attended a different school, he made sure to have lunch with his sister like he always did.  A two hour lunch break was entirely new to them.  They used one hour to eat and socialize and the other for homework so it wouldn't cut into their evenings as much.  Some days, Sasha joined them and other days Sans or Papyrus or both would be waiting at their usual lunch spot, Grillby's.  The monster had chose his location wisely setting up on the back end of the mall strip next to the park where Sans had his stand pitched.  Papyrus never ate at Grillby's but he enjoyed spending his lunch hour with Chara.  Grillby, of course, was more than happy to see their faces and joined in on the conversation when house volume would permit.

After their last class of the day, Chara would wait for Frisk to finish volleyball practice and knock out more homework while she waited.  Half of the week, she went home with Frisk and the other half Frisk went home with Chara.  Any off or canceled days, Frisk was obligated to spend them at the Embassy to carry out her Ambassador duties.  Remaining free time was reserved for Sans and sleep which seemed to be a package now-in-days.  One night as they were winding down for bed a single goodnight kiss wasn't enough for poor frustrated and bottomed-out Frisk.  She rolled over on top of an unsuspecting Sans and kissed his cheek bone, his chin, his vertebrae.  He caught her reflexively by the ribs to steady her.  She trailed to his collar bone while slowly playing under the hem of his shirt.  Biting at his clavicle, she lightly ran a single finger down the front side of his spine grazing his pelvic bone.  He let out a low growl as she slid her finger across the very top.  Then came a different groan as he reluctantly clasped her wrists and held them up to her shoulders.  "Whaddya think you're doin', kiddo?" Sans panted.

" _Sans_..." Frisk whined.  "Come on, I-"

"No.  I told ya that's not happenin' right now.  Ya know my contingencies; marry me.  That's all."

"And, you know my contingencies."

"Yeah, yeah, diploma first.  And here I thought all this time I would be a distraction.  Geeze.  Shoulda known better with a determined soul like you."

"Yes, and right now, I'm filled with determination."  Frisk's pitch lowered as she spoke.  She leaned forward, arms still pitted, and softly kissed Sans' clavicle, then just below his shirt collar pulling at it with her teeth.  Trying to assert dominance, she looked him straight in the eye with a predatory gaze.  Sans merely grinned his classic grin and kissed her on the nose.

"No.  Now get some sleep, babe.  Ya got school in the mornin' and it's already after midnight."

"Damn it, Sans!  I will break you one of these nights."

"Not a chance, sweetheart."  He held her tight as she laid down.  "When are ya gonna understand that it's not about _you_?  It's about reasons I don't wanna discuss at the moment."

"So, you mean if I wasn't a virgin...?"

"I would still want to wait, yes."

"Why??  You can't tell me you have been celibate for the past six years."

"I'm not a priest... but it's been longer than ya think..."

"Then what's the difference between them and me??"

Sans picked up on the hurt.  He scooted closer and gently whispered, "I didn't _love_ any of 'em.  I _love you_.  That's the difference.  I love _you_ , Frisk, and I'm not in a rush for anything.  I'm careful with things I care about."  This caused a smirk to curl up in the corner of her lips.  She liked that answer, but tried to still play aloof.

"Fine.  I love you too, silly skeleton.  Now, stop keeping me up so late.  I have class in the morning you know."

"Why you-!  C'mere!"  Sans dug his fingers in her ticklish spots and tortured her until she whacked him with her heavy foam pillow.  Unfazed, he laughed and kissed her one more time.  This pacified Frisk for a while but she wasn't giving up altogether; only for now.

One rainy autumn night, she was studying with Chara in her bedroom when her sister asked, "So, have you and Sans... you know?  Done it yet?"

"What the hell, Chara?!  You can't just ask those kinds of questions!  And, no... no we haven't.  Not for lack of trying either.  Let me tell you, he's like an iron door..."

"You mean SANS is turning YOU down??"

"Yep.  I have even given him a little nickname, and it does _not_ amuse him in the slightest.  I call him 'Saint Sans' now."

"That is hilarious.  I can't believe that _Sans_ is the prude!  Ha!  This is irony."

"So what about _you_?" Frisk questioned with a grin.

"Me?  Really?  You realized you're talking about Papyrus here.  The man thinks sleeping without socks is risque.  I just recently convinced him it's okay for me to sleep in a tank top.  What do you think?"

"That's adorable!  Paps is so precious!  Maybe he's just waiting on you to make a move first.  Have you tried?"

"No, I haven't.  I like the way you think, Frisky girl!  You should be ashamed of yourself, you sinner.  Well, I need to hurry before he's done with his shower.  I've got a plan."  Chara darted into the living room and up the stairs to Papyrus' bedroom.  She closed the door and hurriedly stripped.  The clothes refused to go under the bed so she ditched them in his laundry basket.  Curious, Chara took a gander under the bed to see what stopped her clothes from fitting.  She giggled upon finding a pile of dirty socks lined up along his vast array of puzzles.  "Ew.  I bet they're all stiff too.  Hm.  That's not like Papyrus to have dirty clothes in his floor or stowed away like Sans does his..."

Suddenly, the shower knobs squeaked as the pressure hissed to a stop.  She could hear the sink faucet running shortly after which was a sign Papyrus was brushing his teeth.  She climbed under the fluffy blankets neatly piled on his bed and hid herself up to her chin.  With a devilish smirk, she waited to hear the door creak open.  Her heart raced as she heard, "I HAD A FEELING I MIGHT FIND YOU IN MY BED TONIGHT.  NYEH HEH HEH."  His voice was full of joy and a touch of triumph on being correct in his assumption.

"You know me so well," Chara feigned praise.

"GUESS SO..."  ...  'IF ONLY...'  Papyrus didn't even bother to look in her direction as he jumped into bed with her.  He situated himself and rolled to face her.  "HELLO, BEAUTIFUL."  He stroked her cheek with his bony thumb feeling her soft skin under his touch.  "ARE YOU COLD, MY DEAR?  YOU'RE COMPLETELY ENGULFED UNDER THE BLANKETS AND SHAKING LIKE A LEAF."

"I'm, uh... feeling warmer now that you're here."  They both laughed at her corny response.  Papyrus moved closer and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  Chara wrapped her arms around his neck bones in response careful not to shift the covers.  She caressed the back of his skull and pressed her body against his.  With a layer of clothes between them, Papyrus was none the wiser yet.  He flattened his hand across the lower half of her rib cage while his other hand played in her hair.  The kisses grew heated when she draped her leg over his hip bone.  He pressed closer and dipped his tongue past her lips tasting that cherry lip balm she loved to wear.

Gliding his hand down her side, past her hip, and down the thigh she had resting on his pelvic bone, he noticed he hadn't once felt anything save for her silky flesh.  Startled, he tossed the blankets back to see Chara entirely disrobed and stretched out in his bed.  "OH MY GOD!!!" Papyrus shouted before falling clean off of the bed.

"Pap!  Are you alright?!"  Chara peered over the bedside in concern.

"C-CH-CHARA!  Y-YOU - YOU'RE, UH - NOT WEARING-!  WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?!"  He now spoke to her with his hands over his face as the orange nearly took over his entire skull.

She laughed in delight, "Surprise!  Come on, Pap.  Tell me what you think!"

"PLEASE, CHARA, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON..."

"Not until you look up here." she told him in a sing-song voice rolling on her back and hanging her head off the bedside.

"NO.  YOU ARE A LADY AND SHALL BE TREATED AS SUCH!"

"You're right.  I _am_ a lady, so get up here and treat me as such."  Her voice became sultry as she challenged her boyfriend, who now had his patellas to his sternum resting his head on the caps and his arms in his lap.  He didn't move.  He didn't speak.  "Papyrus," Chara softened her voice to a coo and moved to the floor.  She rested her weight on her knees to lean toward him.  "Look at me, Paps.  It's _okay_ , sweetheart.  I-I want you to at least look me in the eye."

He gave her no time to protest.  Before she knew, he had his pajama top wrapped over her and buttoned.  It was large enough to cover down to her knees much to his relief.  "THERE!  NOW I CAN LOOK YOU IN THE FACE."

"What the hell, Pap?!"  Chara failed to hide the hurt in her voice.  "I was trying to-"

"I _KNOW_ WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO, BUT, SWEETHEART, I... I DON'T... THINK I'M READY.  I... I'M UH... UM, A-A... I'VE NEVER-"

"Oh my gosh!" she cut him off understanding what he was having trouble saying.  "Of course!  You're a virgin too... I should have known better."

"WELL THAT AND I DON'T THINK YOU'RE READY EITHER.  THE HUMAN MATING RITUAL SEEMS COMPLEX AND DANGEROUS AND I AM EXTREMELY UNDER PREPARED.  I MEAN, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BUY CHAINS AND PADDLES!"

"Wait!  Chains??  And _paddles_??  Paps, where did you get the idea those were necessary?"

"I'VE BEEN WATCHING VERY DETAILED AND GRAPHIC EDUCATIONAL DOCUMENTARIES ON HUMAN MATING AND, LET ME SAY, IT IS HIGHLY INTENSE AND MAYBE PAINFUL.  THE LAST THING I EVER WANT IS TO HURT YOU."

Chara rubbed her face and asked, "May I see these 'documentaries', please?"

"CERTAINLY!  THEY ARE ALL SAVED IN MY BROWSER HISTORY.  ARE YOU GOING TO PREPARE AS WELL?"

"Not exactly..."  She started up Papyrus' laptop and opened his favorites to confirm her suspicions.  "Papyrus, dear, my love, none of these sites are educational.  These are all, um, 'adult' sites."

"OBVIOUSLY!  I SURE WOULDN'T ALLOW A CHILD TO USE THEM!"

He seemed confused by the explanation so Chara tried a different approach.  "No, honey.  Listen.  These are entertainment sites exclusively for adults to watch and indulge in their fetishes.  All we _need_ to be intimate is you and me.  The whips, chains, and outfits are just a plus!"

"OH THANK GOODNESS!  LEATHER MAKES ME CHAFE!" Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait-what??"

"WHAT? ... WELL, THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN I'M READY.  I WOULD LIKE SOME TIME TO DO _REAL_ RESEARCH... ANYWAY, I TOLD YOU SOMETHING ABOUT ME.  NOW, IT'S YOUR TURN.  I WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT YOU."  He closed the laptop and looked Chara in the eyes.  She could tell he was serious about this.

This was a topic she wanted to avoid at all costs, so she thought up an idea to get out of it.  "Okay.  You want to know something new about me.  Well, what about... this?!"  She popped open his shirt revealing her body again.

"DAMNIT, CHARA!- OOMPH!"  Papyrus fell back into the floor.  She leaned over the edge and found him on his back with his elbow hooked over his eye sockets.  "HUMAN, YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME ONE DAY."

Stricken by those words, she pulled her clothes out of the hamper and hastily redressed.  "That's not funny, Papyrus, and I can't even tell you why."

"WAIT A SECOND.  WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?  IT WAS ONLY FIGURE OF SPEECH."  As she turned to walk out the door, Papyrus caught her with his magic and spun his little human back around.

"Papyrus, please!  Let me leave..." Chara started to cry as the guilt rose in the back of her throat.

"AFTER YOU EXPLAIN WHAT IT WAS THAT HAS YOU SO DISTRAUGHT," he spoke firmly.  "IT ISN'T FAIR TO CONSTANTLY LEAVE ME IN THE DARK.  I WANT TO - NEED TO - KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU.  _PLEASE._ "  He stooped down on his knees to look her in the eye and cupped her jaw tenderly.  His eyes were pleading as they searched her face for more under the facade she wore.

"I can't tell you, Pap.  If I did, you would walk away hating me for the things I've done.  Don't you see how bad I _don't_ want you to know?"

With a sigh, he reached over to his night stand and pulled out a strange wooden box.  "I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU, SWEETHEART.  I _WAS_ WAITING FOR THE PERFECT MOMENT, BUT MAYBE NOW IS A GOOD TIME.  HERE, OPEN IT."

"A puzzle box?  Pap, now isn't necessarily a good time-"

"PLEASE OPEN IT.  I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE LONG AND YOU SHAN'T BE DISAPPOINTED."  His smile widened when she grabbed the box and started moving the pieces.  It really was simple with all of the solutions being significant dates in their relationship over the years.  Chara moved the last piece into place causing the box to split in half.  Inside sat another little box.  This one was velveteen which made her nervous.  She stole a look at Papyrus who wore the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"Papyrus-?" she choked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE NO PLANS OF GOING ANYWHERE.  I LOVE YOU, CHARA AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE THAT.  NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO COULD EVER MAKE ME HATE YOU.  I WANT YOU TO SEE I'M IN THIS FOR THE LONG RUN."

Eyes like saucers, Chara opened the box to find a heart cut, chocolate diamond ring surrounded by alternating pink and white diamonds set in rose gold.  "Papyrus!" she gasped.

"CHARA, I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU.  MARRY ME?"

"Pap, I- if this is how you truly feel then... if you love me this much, then I love you enough to do what I must to protect you from me.  It's over, Pap.  I can't marry you."

"WHAT??  CHARA WAIT!"  He stood to grab her arm, but Chara was elusive.  She had her coat and shoes on and ran out the front door before Sans could catch her.  He managed to get out a 'What's up?' and nothing else before she disappeared into the storm.  "CHARA!  STOP!  DAMN IT ALL!!"

"Pap, what's goin' on?  You two get into a fight?" Sans asked in concern.

"NO.  NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, BROTHER.  I HAVE TO GET CHARA OUT OF THIS BEFORE SHE ENDS UP SICK." Papyrus answered frantically.

"Maybe I can help if you'll calm down and tell me what happened."

"I heard a door slam and shouting.  Is everything okay?" Frisk joined the conversation.  "Hey, Pap.  Where's Chara?"

"I PROPOSED TO HER... AND SHE RAN OUT SAYING SHE CAN'T IN ORDER TO PROTECT ME... I'VE NEVER BEEN SO CONFOUNDED.  NOW I HAVE TO FIND HER."  Papyrus panted out the words trying to put on his shoes.  Frisk and Sans exchanged guilty looks.  She nodded giving silent permission to tell him.  Sans shook his head in protest, but Frisk would have none of it.

"Papyrus, when you find my sister, if she decides to talk, listen to her.  Please, understand what she says is the truth no matter how asinine it may sound.  Also, make it clear that _I_ will tell you everything if she refuses.  That should get her to talk."  Papyrus nodded, grabbed his keys, and headed for the car.

"CHARA!!" he called in hopes that she hadn't went far.  In the absence of a reply, he started his little red car and peeled out of the driveway.  His first instinct was correct that she was headed home.  He rolled down his window and pulled up beside her.  "CHARA!  THANK GOODNESS I FOUND YOU!  NOW GET IN BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD!"

"Go home, Papyrus," Chara returned flatly.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET OUT OF THIS RAIN!  NOT UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME!"

"I have nothing to say!  Just let me do this!  Let me protect you!  Go live a happy, _normal_ life, Papyrus."

Frustrated and fed up, he accelerated and cut her off by parking on the sidewalk.  He opened the passenger door and demanded, "GET IN, _NOW_ , BEFORE YOU GET STRUCK BY A WILEY BRANCH OR DEBRIS!  PLEASE, CHARA, LET'S TALK THIS OUT BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO UNDERSTAND.  I'LL EVEN MAKE YOU A DEAL.  IF YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE LOCKED UP IN YOUR HEAD, NO HOLDS BARRED, AND YOU'RE RIGHT I'LL... I'LL LEAVE; GO BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND.  GO BACK TO SNOWDIN AND STAY OUT OF YOUR LIFE.  _HOWEVER_ , IF YOU'RE WRONG, YOU MARRY ME BECAUSE I _KNOW_ IN YOUR HEART YOU WOULD SAY YES.  I CAN SEE IT IN THOSE GORGEOUS EYES OF YOURS."

Feeling weak and defeated, Chara slumped into the seat and shut the door.  Cold rain mingled with hot tears that rolled down her face.  The wind and rain beat against the car like her heart beat in her chest.  The storm outside raged just as hard as the storm inside herself.  "Listen carefully, Pap.  Either I keep my secrets, keep you in the dark, and we can at least stay friends.  I get to have you in my life.  Or, I tell you and you walk away from me forever.  Either way, we can't be together because it will put you in danger.  I never expected you to want to _marry_ me.  That really threw me..."

"CHARA, YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FROM THIS, FROM _ME_.  I GET IT.  WHEN YOU'RE EMOTIONALLY SCARED, YOU RUN.  SCHOOL, FAMILY, FRIENDS... ME.  IT'S TIME TO STOP RUNNING... FROM ME.  LET ME IN.  LET ME PROVE THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON'T FALL SHORT OF THAT GREATNESS.  ALSO, FRISK SAID IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH THEN SHE WILL ANYWAY."

"Fucking seriously!!  How could she?!  I never told any of _her_ secrets!"

"SHE AND SANS HAVE NO SECRETS ANYMORE.  SO, TO PREVENT ME GETTING A TICKET, CAN WE AT LEAST SIT IN THE DRIVE WAY?  YOU'LL LET ME TAKE YOU HOME - WITH ME?"  She nodded silently giving no fight.  Once the car was in park and the engine cut, Chara drew a ragged breath.  She continued to stare at her feet as she began.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely human child-"

"A BED TIME STORY??"  Papyrus furrowed his brow bones.

"Do you want to hear this or not?"  He faced her with a thoughtful look as she sighed.  Her voice was barely a whisper as she proceeded.  "This human child found no comfort from her own kind nor any reprieve from their cruelty.  So, the child climbed Mt. Ebott in hopes the rumors of people disappearing in the hole were true.  Broken and defeated, the child fell to their death... but... the fall did _not_ kill them.  No, it broke every last bone in their tiny body instead.  As the poor child laid at the bottom, they heard a voice similar to their own.  The voice called:

"Hello!  Is s-someone there?  Gosh!  A-A human!  Are you alright?!" 

"When the child didn't answer, the other strange child carefully lifted the human and took them to his parents.  There, the human's soul was healed and they became filled with determination.  Through their determination, their body slowly recovered with the help of the kind monster family that cared for them.  As soon as the man and woman found the human had no one, they adopted the wretch and continued to care for them.  This human made a vow as well.  They promised in secret that they would pay back the kindness, love, and mercy these gentle monsters had shared with them by _any_ means necessary.  As time passed, the human and their new brother grew close exchanging secrets about themselves and stories of their histories and cultures, even some legends.  Well, the human wanted to use this information to free their family and friends from the prison they called home.  Knowing their soul could be used to liberate the ones they loved filled them with determination.  One day, they told their brother all about their plan to surrender their soul in order for him to take it and cross the barrier.  There, he would gather six more souls and destroy the gate.

"Now, this story your familiar with, yes?"

"I AM," Papyrus answered eyes open and brows still knitted.  "WE KNOW THIS HUMAN WAS YOU.  THIS IS NOTHING KNEW."

"Yes, but what you don't know is what happened after Mom and Dad buried us.  Dad vowed vengeance that he had no intentions of following through with.  Mom turned her back on him and his cause becoming a guardian to those that trapped them and murdered their children... well, one child.  Then, Alphys created that monstrosity Flowey who was Asriel's essence, yet _wasn't_ Asriel.  Then, another human fell and they too were a determined soul that spoke to my very own.  I was awake but only they could see me, hear me.  I followed watching them show MERCY and making friends with everyone.  Once I discovered this human could get everyone to the surface, I hatched my own plan of vengeance.  I felt angry, betrayed, lost, and full of hate; hate for a race that shunned its own, hate for a brother that let their sibling die for nothing and died alongside them, hate for a father that was too cowardice to defend his own children, hate for a mother who tried to replace us, and hate for a race that forgot our names.  So, I convinced Frisk to perform a RESET.  This is concept you will not be familiar with, so allow me to explain."  Chara went on in detail about how an anomaly like Frisk could SAVE, MERCY, and RESET and explained what each thing meant for them.  Papyrus listened patiently as Sans had once talked to him about the multiverse, string, and eternalism theories along with anomalies that could manipulate them.  She explained how she coaxed Frisk into erasing everything back to her fall to the Underground where _she_ took over.

"Once I had a body, I took my vengeance."  Chara choked out the words between sobs.  "One by one, I slaughtered every monster I came across."  For the very first time since Papyrus found her, she looked him straight in the eye sockets.  Blood shot eyes glowered as she reiterated, " _Every.  Last.  One._   No one was exempt from my wrath."  Papyrus looked away taking in what she was insinuating.  "But good, sweet, kind, merciful Frisk wouldn't allow this.  She traded her very soul to me for another RESET and saved everyone.  We went back and forth playing with the timelines until Asriel agreed to step in and save me from my bitter hatred.  After realizing the error of my ways, I made another now to rectify my mistakes.  So, I tried to sacrifice myself a third time to destroy the barrier as a result of my repentance.  And, it worked!  I could finally rest in peace except Asriel captured my essence that lingered.  He absorbed it and now here I am.  The child death refused.  I can never be redeemed for what I've done.  I-I... I murdered you!!  And Sans, Mom, Dad, _everyone_!  In cold blood, I took so many lives more than once!  And, now... now I..."

"NOW YOU'RE AFRAID.  IT'S TIME TO FACE THAT FEAR AND MOVE FORWARD.  YOU DIDN'T KILL IN COLD BLOOD.  YOU HAD REASONS, THOUGH NOT JUSTIFIED, THEY MADE SENSE TO YOU AT THE TIME."

" _That's_ what you got from this?!  Nothing on the fact that I have bathed in your dust on more than one occasion?!"

"NO.  I'M ALIVE NOW, RIGHT?  THOSE WERE DIFFERENT TIMELINES, SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER?"

"And you believe me?!"

"OF COURSE I DO.  PLUS, YOUR SISTER WARNED ME IT WOULD BE FARFETCHED.  IT'S APPARENT TO ME YOU THREE HAVE BEEN KEEPING BIG SECRETS FROM EVERYONE.  WELL, I DON'T HAVE TO BE ONE OF THOSE YOU HID THEM FROM.  OKAY?"

"Asriel knows all about this too.  There's four, not three."

"LOVELY... ANYWAY... CHARA, I LOVE YOU AND THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF YOUR PAST DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING, SO-"

"That's not all, Pap.  There's something _else_ that makes me a danger to everyone.  I fear I might lose grip of it."

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE DEAL WITH DR. GASTER?"

"How did you know about that?!"  Chara was shocked.  The whole time she believed Papyrus to be unaware of the means by which she acquired her body.

"I WAS HERE UP WAITING FOR FRISK THAT NIGHT.  IT WAS SOMETHING SANS COULDN'T HIDE FROM ME...  I AM MORE TROUBLED THAT YOU THINK I SHOULD FEAR DR. GASTER.  HE WAS A KIND MAN WHO TREATED SANS AND I LIKE HIS OWN.  WHY WOULD I FEAR HIM?"

"Why does Sans?  The being I share my body with isn't completely Gaster.  I think it's a _piece_ of him, but not fully him.  It has its own thoughts and will and that makes it dangerous just as your brother warned Asriel.  Now, I have moments when it takes over and I blank out.  I can't recall most of what happens when _it_ takes over.  Frisk had to tell me what happened that day I beat up that kid.  The only thing I remember is Frisk hitting the floor and waking up in the principal's office with her and Asriel.  Can you imagine me bringing a dude twice my size to his knees?  Ha!  Not without my weapon!  Except, I _did_ and that is terrifying.  I don't want that to be you, so I love you enough to let you go... to stay a safe distance from me because I don't know what triggers it."

"SWEETHEART, YOU FORGET THAT I'M A POWERFUL SKELETON MONSTER WHO CAN DEFEND HIMSELF FROM A LITTLE WOMAN.  WEAPON OR NO WEAPON, GASTER OR NOT, I AM STRONGER THAN YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR."

"Pap...  I even killed sans and he took me days, quite literally, days of strategy and determination."

"BUT, I'M STRONGER THAN SANS.  HE QUIT FIGHTING AND TRYING TO BE STRONGER ONCE HE HAD A PAYING JOB.  I, HOWEVER, DIDN'T.  UNDYNE KEPT TRAINING ME."

"Papyrus, I killed you three different times..."

"NOW YOU'RE JUST BRAGGING...  TELL ME, DID I EVEN HAVE MY GUARD UP OR _TRY_ TO FIGHT?"  Chara shook her head remembering how he foolishly tried to befriend her with a hug instead.  "EXACTLY!  DID YOU ACTUALLY GET TO SEE ME FIGHT??"  Yes!  She had.  She watched him fight Frisk a couple of times.  She just thought Frisk was pathetic at the time because she didn't fight back.  Now, she understood she had been mistaking their kindness for weakness.

"Fine.  You have a point," she whispered.

"I WONDER, IF MY BROTHER WOULD HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO FIX THIS-"

"NO!  Please!  Please, Pap, we can't tell Sans or Frisk.  I-I haven't told anyone 'til now.  Sans has just came around to trusting me and seeing me as a friend.  If you tell him, he will flip his dome.  Please promise me you will keep this between us."

"ALRIGHT," Papyrus sighed.  "ON ONE CONDITION.  YOU MOVE IN SO I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU.  SO, I'M GOING TO ASK AGAIN.  CHARA, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"  He held out the open box waiting for her reply.

As fresh tears rolled down her face, she answered, "Yes... yes, a thousand times yes.  I love you.  Even when we faced off, there were times I didn't kill you because I hated you the least.  You have always been special to me and nothing would make me happier than being special to you."  She moved her pearl to the other hand and replaced it with the engagement ring.  She was then peppered with kisses from a giddy Papyrus.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, DEAR.  LET'S GET IN AND GET SOME REST.  ALSO, I NEED TO DELETE MY BROWSER HISTORY..."

Inside, Frisk spied from the window between the door and the TV.  "Babe, sit down.  Let 'em have some privacy," Sans chastised.

"But, I want to know what's going on!  I can't fathom why she would run like that.  She's head over heels in love with Paps!" Frisk argued.  "Eeek!  They're coming!"  She dove for the couch and tried to look as if she hadn't just been spying out the window.  "Sis!  You're back!  Thank heavens you're alright!  And you're soaked!  Come.  I'll get you a change of clothes and some hot tea.  Oh, you must tell me what happened."

"Wait, Frisk.  Wait a moment.  First, we have some news to share with you both."  Papyrus squeezed her hand in reassurance to continue.  "Guys... we're engaged!"  Frisk squealed in delight as she clung to her sister.

"Oh my gosh!  You said yes!  OMG!  Mom and Dad are going to do flips!  Wait until Al and Undyne hear about it!  Oh my- AH!" Frisk gushed.

"Congrats, bro.  Never dreamed ya'd be settlin' down so early, but I'm happy for ya," Sans congratulated.

"THANK YOU, SANS.  HONESTLY, IT FEELS RIGHT.  SHE'S THE MISSING PIECE TO MY SOUL."

"How ironic..." Sans thought.  "Welp, it's kinda late and ya ladies have class tomorrow.  I'm not tellin' ya what to do, but I suggest the girls share a room tonight so they can rest.  School needs to come first."

"That's not a bad idea," Chara agreed for once.  "There will be plenty of time just us after I move in.  After all, your room will become my room too."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE IT OTHERWISE, MY DEAR." Papyrus answered.  "AS LONG AS YOU'RE OKAY WITH IT, BROTHER."

"Of course!  She's your fiancee now.  Chara pretty much lives here anyway, so why not make it official?"

"Thank you, Sans!  You're such a doll!" Chara hugged him grateful for his approval.  She kissed Papyrus goodnight and was soon dragged off to bed by Frisk.  Sleep wasn't on her agenda, not until Frisk got every detail of what happened out of her.  Only then could they prepare for slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Chara and Papyrus are engaged. Isn't Pap just full of surprises? Honestly, I see him as being open to things even weird and odd things. I see him as wanting to learn even if it's lewd or taboo and still maintaining his innocent mindset. I would think for him, it's just another subject to study. But ack!! I just love these two! So cute! Next chapter will be fluffy before shit starts to escalate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have strategically planted fluff in the middle of your angst. Are ya mad? lol. I imagine fluff and angst to be like lucky charms... in order to get to those tasty marshmallows, ya got to put up with the cat food. Which is which though? You tell me. XD Let me also say how much the hits and comments make my late nights. You guys are great and I really appreciate the following. I know it's not big but I'm grateful just the same! ^.^

Chara and Papyrus made their rounds the next day to announce their engagement starting with her parents.  Asgore and Toriel were in shock and awe a the news.  "My, our baby is no longer a baby," Toriel choked.  "I cannot believe it.  Our little girl is marrying a good friend who I  _know_ will take excellent care of her."  She eyed Papyrus while she held her daughter.

"Of course he will, Mom!  He's been taking care of me for forever now," Chara replied.

'IS... IS SHE PASSIVE AGGRESSIVELY  _THREATENING_ ME??' Papyrus wondered.

"So, do we have your blessing?" Chara asked pulling back.

"Yes, child, you both have our blessing.  Your mother is just nervous," Asgore spoke up.  She hugged and kissed her parents in excitement.  Papyrus shook Asgore's hand and hugged Toriel with caution.  Next, they made a trip to see Alphys and Undyne who were thrilled with the news.  Mettaton was visiting and could hardly contain himself at the thought of a new line of wedding gowns.  Blooky expressed his congratulations by volunteering to be the DJ.  After they parted with their friends, they made a trip to town for a visit with Ms. Muffet and Grillby.  Chara refused to consider anyone else for catering and the bar.

Papyrus scratched his skull and asked, "HAVE WE EVEN SET A DATE?  THE WAY WE'RE GOING, YOU WOULD THINK IT WAS TOMORROW.  NYEH HEH!"

"No!  We haven't even talked about that.  Geeze, look at me.  I'm all over the place and we don't even have a plan," she sighed.  "Are you in a hurry to set a date?"

"NOPE.  I HAVE YOU.  THE REST IS FLUID."

"Then how about next January?  I want a winter wedding and a huge reception in the ballroom.  Ooh!  I have a friend whose parents own a cabin in the mountains!  We could do a cheap honeymoon and get away for a week."  Papyrus laughed in amusement at her chatter.

"WHATEVER YOU WANT, MY DEAR.  I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN."  Chara beamed at him.  _He_ was all she really wanted, but she knew Uncle MT wouldn't let her keep this simple.  He was already organizing, designing, pricing, and color matching.  It was going to be a huge ordeal whether they liked it or not.

Pretty soon, the first semester was over.  The kids survived their final exams and was past ready for winter break.  Frisk had the pleasure of commencing with her Ambassador obligations along with pacifying a needy monster boyfriend who dreaded this time of year.  She agreed to work from home when she could since Sans closed up his stand during this part of winter and had nothing to do all day.  "You are so lazy, Sans!  Why don't you find a hobby while I'm out?" Frisk chided on morning she couldn't be home.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad.  At least I keep the house neat while you and Pap are working.  More than what I used to do..." he groaned.

"Sans, honey, you need something to occupy your time besides television and popato chisps."

"What's wrong with that?  It's not like I'm gonna get fat.  Heh!"

" _Sans_..."

"Alright, alright.  I don't see what the big deal is.  This is what I always do while you're gone.  Hasn't changed in six years."

"I worried then too!  I thought my opinion might have more weight now.  You love science and you're already helping Al with her work.  Why don't you work part-time with her as a stand-in?  It would give her a break, you'll have an occupied mind, and I'm sure those new hires of hers would learn something new."

"I'll think about it, but ya need to get movin' before you're late.  If I know Pap, he's gonna knock any moment."  Like magic, a knock came at the bedroom door.  Frisk kissed Sans and threw open the door.  She was met with an insistent Papyrus that they leave right away to avoid traffic.  She gave an apologetic smile grabbing her brush and bobby pins and rushed out the door.  "I don't think she understands exactly how much time this stupid machine is actually eatin' up," he thought out loud.  "I don't have time for a hobby 'til this either works or busts.  Well, guess I find out today..."  He rolled out of bed deciding to finish his work.  After a good four hours of cursing and kicking the machine, Sans had enough.  All resources and formulas exhausted, years wasted, and blood pressure spiked, he was entirely done with it.  He placed a bone hand on its frame and took it directly to Alphys.

"Oh geeze!!  Good morning, Sans!  You nearly gave me a heart attack!" cried the lab receptionist.

"Mornin', Suzie.  Is Al busy?  I have a... _bone_ to pick with her, ha!" Sans greeted.

"Ha-ha!  Let me buzz her office phone... Dr. Alphys?"

"Y-Yes, S-Suzie?  What's up?" Alphys answered a bit surprised by the phone.

"You have a visitor here with a rather large package.  Why don't you come say hello?"

"Oh!  Tell Sans I'll be r-right there!"

"Hmm?  How'd she know it was me??" Sans questioned.  Suzie gestured to the camera on her laptop and held her finger over her lips telling him to keep it hush.  "Ah.  I see.  Asgore, you are one smart monster sometimes."

"It was Frisk's idea," she corrected him.

"Heh!  That's my girl!  Sharp as a knife, that one."

"Sans!" Alphys cheered seeing the machine.  "Oh p-please tell me you have good news.  I could use some..."

"I hat to sink your ship, but it just won't sail.  I've done everything, Al.  I'm done with it.  Stick the hunk-o-junk in the lobby here and make a plaque for Dr. Gaster.  Is no good."

"Well, Sans... you tried.  I've went through every single note and formula I could find in Gaster's archives, but what I gave you is all that could be found on his final experiment.  I'm... I'm sorry it was such a lost cause..."

"I wouldn't say it was a lost cause, not entirely.  But, Frisk is on my tail-bone lately about findin' a hobby.  I thought I'd ask since I'm here if you'd be interested in havin' me fill in for ya every now and then?"

"You mean for vacations or sick days??  Lunches and seminars I don't really have time for?..."

"Yeah, like a sub or even an aid if ya want."

"Why don't y-you come back and work full-time again?  You... you love science and physics so much it just seems right."

"Sorry, Al.  I'll do it on the side or help, but I have no interest in livin' here like you do.  Me 'n Frisk hardly see each other as it is anyway."

"Well, a qualified sub would make life a lot less stressful... sometimes we are a bit short staffed..."

"Hire me part-time and you'll really be 'short' staffed.  Hehe!"  Alphys gave Sans a dirty look.  "Sorry, guess that pun didn't rise to the 'equation'.  Ha!"

"Sans..."

"Come on, Al, that was a good one and ya know what a good '1' does.  It evens the odds.  Hehe!"

"Yes, but a bad '1' is an odd '1' left out.  So, can you be here to-tomorrow about noon?  I would like to have a real lunch break for once, a whole hour of feeding my face and Youtube."

"Sure.  See ya tomorrow, Al.  Later."

"Bye, Sans!  Suzie, will you inform Asgore that Sans will be covering my lunches and breaks from now on.  He needs to be added to the payroll.  Also, have maintenance put this... uh, machine against the far wall.  We'll work on a plaque for it later."  It was done, or as done as it could be.  Sans was free of its burden.  No more up all night, no more missed nights with Frisk, no more hiding in his room with sensitive information, and no more passing out on the couch!... Well, maybe passing out on the couch was still acceptable.  For a moment, Sans didn't have a single care in the world.

Frisk was thrilled to hear the news when she and Papyrus came home.  She set to work right away moving all of her things into Sans' room.  Sans hauled the bulk of everything with his magic so she didn't have to do anything extra after a long day at work.  "Are you only doing this because I called you lazy this morning?" she taunted.

"Sweetheart, I'd go joggin' for you.  Hell, I'd even do those pilates ya do to keep in shape if ya really wanted me to."

"You're adorable, but that's my alone time away from the world.  Chara doesn't even do that with me."

"Is that why I get a strong sense of serenity when ya do your workout?  It's nice.  I get why ya do it."

"Sans!  Are you spying on me??"

"We're conjoined at the soul, remember?  You're never alone, babe.  You'll never get rid of _me_."  He grabbed her from behind and bit her shoulder playfully.

"Sans!  I'm trying to put clothes away!  Turn me into a skeleton monster another time."

"That's vampires, doll.  Skeleton monsters don't multiply that way."

"Oh?  Then why don't you show me how they _do_ multiply?"  Frisk dropped the garment in her hand and shoved Sans to the bed.

" _Frisk_ , no.  Actually, it's not what ya think...  Monsters, skeleton monsters specifically, combine their magic to make a child.  There isn't anything to it other than a magic bubble, on part Mom's magic, and one part Dad's magic.  Mammal type monsters are different so their process is different just like other types.  But, the one thing we all have in common that makes us different from humans is magic.  So, I'm not even sure if a human and a monster can procreate due to a lack of humans that can yield magic properties."

"Even better..." she grinned climbing up onto his lap.

"UGH!  _Frisk_ , no..."  Suddenly, there came a knock at the bedroom door.

"DINNER IS READY!  GET IT BEFORE IT TURNS COLD... UNLESS YOU LIKE MY COLD SPAGHETTI... I WON'T JUDGE!" Papyrus called.  Sans breathed a sigh of relief.  Saved by _Papyrus_!  Telling Frisk 'no' was proving to be Sans' greatest challenge.  Reluctantly, she hopped off the bed and answered the door.  "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD BE BUSY AT WORK WHILE BY LETHARGIC BROTHER NAPPED!  HE MOVED ONE LOAD AND PASSED OUT ON THE BED.  FOR SHAME!"

It took everything Frisk had not to bust a rib laughing.  Sans glowered at her once Papyrus walked away.  " _You_ got me in trouble," he accused.  "I moved everything ya couldn't carry in one haul, hung everything ya told me to hang, and even put away laundry.  Now, Pap thinks I'm up here slackin' because you shoved me down.  I'm gonna get ya back.  Just you wait."

"I ain't scared!  Do your worst!"  Frisk called his bluff.

"A challenge, huh?  Alright, challenge accepted."  He knew exactly how he would get even.  Later that night, he crawled under the blankets next to Frisk and kissed the back of her neck.  She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his ribs.  She liked that he gave up on wearing a shirt to bed.  There was something about the feel of his bones against her that made gave her a sense of security.  She smiled and kissed him, then snuggled into his exposed sternum.  Sans wasn't letting it go that easy.  He slid his spindly hands under her shirt and pulled her closer.  She looked up with sparkling eyes and kissed him again before trying to lay down for the night.  Sans was determined for payback.  He pressed his face into the crook of Frisk's neck and gently bit her while running his hands slowly up her back.

Frisk let out a small gasp as he found her ear and nibbled.  "Sans??  Wha-What are you doing??" she breathed.

He didn't speak but let out a guttural laugh and swiftly moved his hands to her hips.  He pulled the rest of her to him and gripped her hips like a vice.  Kissing the front of her neck where the skin met the clavicle, he could feel her heart pound against him.  The red on her cheeks made him want more than he knew he should have.  He had to mind his primitive need and not go too far.  At a tantalizing pace, Sans ran his dominant hand down her stomach resting it under the naval.  Frisk, now completely aroused, wrapped her legs around his pelvic bone desperate to get closer to him.  He growled into her neck.  This was a new kind of growl Frisk hadn't heard before.  Her breath hitched in her throat as she trembled against him.  Sans pushed against her and rolled on top kissing her soft lips all the while.  He rested his full weight on her and laid his head against her shoulder.  She continued to shiver under him in anticipation.

Fury unlike any she ever felt boiled in her veins when an all to familiar rumble came from Sans and it wasn't a sexy growl.  He was snoring.  Frisk's thoughts raced between FIGHT and MERCY.  Never had she been so close to picking FIGHT.  "Sans you are the _worst_ right now!  You had me revved up and I thought for just a moment you were going to cave!"

"I told ya I'd get ya back for earlier.  Get dunked on, darlin'.  He he... he."

"That's it.  I'm done.  GET! - GET!  Have fun on the couch tonight!"  She shoved him in the floor and smacked him in the face with his pillow.

"Ya haven't even been moved in a whole night and your already tryin' to take over my room.  Tch!  Dames...  Ya know what!  No, this is _my_ bed.  _You_ can get!"  Sans started pulling her out of bed playfully tugging on her legs.

"Ah!  No!  Stop-haha!  Stop it!  Get out!  I'm mad at you!"

"Yeah, ya look mad..." he grinned mischievously deciding to tickle her feet.

" _NO_!  Okay, okay!  Get back up here and quit torturing me.  You know this means war, right?"

"You ain't got nothin' on me, sweetheart.  I am the prank master.  I know ya too well to fall for anything you can cook up."  He kissed Frisk goodnight and laid down with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter introduces an OC that I can only describe as a combination of me listening to too many true scary stories at work and a restless mind at 3am. And you thought Dorian was bad...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of inactivity this week. Dealing with real life this week and it sucks sometimes. Anyway, enough about me! Are you ready to meet the new creep? Don't worry, Dorian isn't being replaced and he's not going away. I'm just throwing a new obstacle at Frisk and Chara.

A new semester finally began and routine set in for everyone.  There was a new schedule to adjust to since the girls had some flexibility in choosing their class times.  Frisk kept as much of her afternoon open as she could while Chara's earliest class started at ten in the morning.  This kept her in class later in the day, but the trade off was sleeping in.  Papyrus didn't come home until sometime around five in the afternoon anyway.  Asriel's schedule didn't change since his school was on a different curriculum.  They still managed to meet for lunch on most days in the park by Grillby's where the girls would walk to class when done.  One sunny spring day, they had gathered at a picnic table enjoying the weather when Asriel asked Chara, "So, can I bring Sasha to the wedding as a 'plus one'?"

"It depends on whether or not you two are still dating," Chara replied nonchalantly.  "Do you really think you'll be with her then?  Because I know you, Asriel Dreemurr."

"Yes, I don't plan on leaving this one anytime soon.  We have a lot chemistry and we enjoy being together even if we're doing nothing but lying around listening to music or watching TV."

"Well, I like her so you better not run her off."

"I agree with Chara," Frisk added.  "She's good to you, and you have a knack for getting cold feet.  Don't screw this one up, pal."

"Geeze!  I pay for other lectures.  I'm not paying you two for this one...  doesn't seem as if the professors are _qualified_."  Both Chara and Frisk tossed fries at him in retaliation.

As they were goofing around, one of Frisk and Chara's mutual classmates flopped down on the bench next to Frisk.  "Mind if I join you ladies?" he asked with a confident air.

"No!  Go away, Branch!  You're not welcome over here," Chara scoffed in disgust.

"Ouch!  That's rude," the man sneered.

"You're rude, now go."

"I'm sure _Frisky_ gets a say in this.  So, babe, do you _really_ want me to leave?"

"I really don't have the energy to deal with you today, Branch.  Please, leave," Frisk sighed dreading the upcoming conversation.  She knew it would be a long, drawn out one ending with him adhering to his delusions.

"Aw.  Don't be like that, babe.  I came all this way just to see you."

"The ladies told you to leave.  I won't ask.  I'll _make_ you leave," Asriel growled.

"Sorry, but I don't cower down to trash," Branch spat.  Ever since he saw Frisk, their classmate had been infatuated with her and refused to acknowledge that she wasn't interested or that she had a steady boyfriend.  As a diplomatic Ambassador, she tried being civil with him though he was crude and abrasive.  He harassed the poor girl at every opportunity and Frisk just was not in the mood.

"Look.  We are minding our business trying to spend family time together.  You came here uninvited, now leave before I lose my temper," Frisk warned him.

"Alright!  You're adorable when you're mad.  I love that color you turn.  I bet it matches your- "  BAM!  He landed about halfway across the park in the open green with a loud thump.

"I don't mean to be rude, pal, but you're in my seat," Sans told him calmly with his eye lit up in a yellow hue.  "Why don't ya scram before ya have a bad time, capiche?"

"Sans!" Frisk gasped.  "You must refrain from using magic aggressively, dear."  She spoke with concern rather than critically.

"What?  all I did was relocate him."

"And possibly his bones..." Chara retorted with humorous sarcasm.

"You think you're special dontcha, funny man?!" Branch shouted.  "Let's see if that stupid, fucking grin is still on you face when I call the police and have you arrested for assault!"

"Call 'em.  I got three witnesses that will say I was protectin' Ebott City's beloved Ambassador from a sexual predator.  Ya don't want that on your record, kid.  Trust me," Sans turned his attention to the approaching hostile.

"You call me a predator, but I'm not the one who _murdered_ seven innocent people!  You and your kind are disgusting, parasitic trash!"

"Hey!  No one calls Sans trash but me!" Chara hollered.

"Uh, thanks, but I think I'd rather ya _not_ defend me..." Sans mumbled.  "Besides, I don't think ya fully understand.  We didn't kill any of those humans.  The souls were collected after we found the bodies.  They all died in their explorations of the Underground.  Sad really."

"You think I'm stupid or something?!  Do you even remember her name, asshole!?!"

"I never met any of 'em.  Asgore had their souls harvested before me and my bro found our way to Snowdin."

"Olive, age six - the Kind soul.  She was found with Luke, the Justice soul:  age 25, not related.  Her defensive gear was a dirty apron and offensive weapon was an old pan.  Luke had a cowboy hat and an empty revolver.  Her cause of death was heat exhaustion combined with dehydration.  Luke couldn't get her out of Hotland fast enough before she succumbed to the extreme heat.  He soon met a similar fate except he was injured by a gunshot wound trying to carry an extra fifty pounds.  Our father remembers every one of them and gave their bodies a proper burial.  However, only _six_ souls were collected, not seven.  The seventh soul is right here.  Chara took my place instead since she was already dead yet we saved her also."

"That's amazing, Frisk.  Beats me why you choose to hang around these disgusting monsters.  Yes, Olive was my older sister.  She was my best friend, and - now - she's never coming back!  Because of the filth you associate with, I lost the only person in the world who understood me!"

"Branch, do you understand that even if she had survived in the Underground, your sister would not have been able to cross the barrier and come back home?  For an individual to cross, it required one human soul _and_ on monster soul.  Since humans can't absorb monster souls, she would have been trapped.  Without her soul to destroy the barrier, she _still_ would have been trapped.  Either way, Olive nor any of the others were going home.  Do you understand this fact?"

"Frisky, you're so smart and beautiful.  Hit me up when you decide you want a real man.  See you in speech class!"  With that, he walked off towards his next class:  speech class.

"There's a whole lotta 'fucked up' in that kid," Sans noted.  "If he gives ya anymore trouble-"

"Then I shall defuse it the way I have been trained as part of my job.  Sans, I deal with angry people a lot.  Most times, I can calm them down..."

"But do ya have any experience with 'crazy'?  Because he's a whole mess of it.  Just be careful, okay?"  He enveloped Frisk in a hug and pecked her real fast before letting her go to her next class where Branch would undoubtedly continue his unwanted advances.  The confrontation wasn't without a positive note.  Frisk considered the six fallen humans whose souls were sacrificed.  She walked, hand in hand, with Chara as they so often did on their way.  She thought about the other five nameless families that may be harboring a similar disdain for monsters because they are unaware of the circumstances surrounding the Monster Society's imprisonment and freedom.  Would they even care about the simple fact that a single human soul could never escape?  Frisk decided she needed to try and make contact with the other families if only to give them some type of closure.  They at least deserved that.  Chara chatted on about something she watched on TV about choosing a wedding dress while Frisk composed a text message for Sans stating that she would be home later than normal.  She told him she was going to put in approval for a personal work project and needed to speak with her father.

After class, Frisk and Chara parted ways for a while in pursuit of their individual obligations.  On arrival at the Embassy, she was met with a surprised Papyrus.  He was on a required break outside in the warm evening when she pulled into her assigned parking spot.  "HUMAN!  WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE ON A SCHOOL DAY?" he greeted her.

"Hi, Pap!  I came to speak with Dad.  Is he available?" she informed him.

"HE IS CURRENTLY IN A MEETING WITH THE MAYOR.  IS THE MATTER URGENT?"

"No, I can wait.  Though, I'm glad the mayor is here.  I would like her input as well.  Care to escort me since I'm not on the clock?"

"CERTAINLY!  MY BREAK IS OVER ANYWAY."  He tucked his phone in his pocket and followed Frisk down the winding hallway.  She made her way to her father's office and knocked on the closed door.  Shuffling papers, a squeaky chair, and laughter could be heard from the other side right before the sound of the latch.

"Hello-OH!  Howdy, Frisk!  What do I owe such a nice surprise?" Asgore said as he ushered the two in.

"Hi, Dad.  Good afternoon, Mrs. Mayor.  Don't let me interrupt, please.  I'm here on my own accord," Frisk stated.

"By all means, tell us what you're here for, Ms. Dreemurr.  Asgore, we can discuss the budget another time," the Mayor replied.  "You look as if something is bothering you, so it must be important for you to drop by on your day off."

"If you insist, Mrs. Mayor.  I would like to start with an incident from earlier today.  My brother, sister, and I were having lunch when a confrontation broke out between us and a mutual classmate of mine and Chara's.  Sans happened to arrive just in time to calm the situation down, much to my disgrace.  Anyway, the man's name is Branch and he told me something that brought attention to a very important oversight.  He claimed to be the younger sibling of Olive, the fallen human with the 'Kindness' trait.  I realized that, in all the time monsters have resided on the surface, we have yet to try and reach out to the families of the fallen souls.  Now, if you could meet Branch, you would understand why I feel we have made an error in ignoring this.  He's not quite _stable_ to phrase it politely.  I was wondering how you both felt."

"Frisk, I understand your concern and I am truly sorry you must deal with this strange man, but Asgore already commissioned PSA's, websites and other materials for the purpose on educating humans on the monsters' escape from Mt. Ebott.  No one has come forth to claim relative status of the remaining souls."

"To be fair, Ma'am, they may not _know_ it was their loved one," Asgore joined in.  "When each body was found, we couldn't hardly identify a first name, much less a full name.  The only one that had any identification was Luke, the 'Justice' soul.  He had a driver's license except the Hotland heat melted half of it by the time his body was recovered.  However, this brings forth a different issue, Frisk.  We have no other indications of who to contact.  We can't even say for sure if all of the fallen humans were residents of Ebott City or former neighboring provinces."

"There must be some means to find the other families.  Dad, what if contacting these people leads to a decline in hostilities between the races?  That's my job - making peace between humans and monsters.  This man is extremely aggressive in his distaste for monsters and he doesn't seem to like Chara too much either.  For some reason or another, he's obsessed with me though...  I think his nature might be derived from his false perception of his sister's death.  What if many feel this way?  We can provide all the material in the world, but we should have made some kind of effort to reach out to these six families like we did with Chara's and my own.  Just because no one save for you and Mom wanted us doesn't mean it's the same for the others."

The room fell silent for what felt like a lifetime with nothing but the echo of a ticking clock until a silent party shattered the veil.  "I BELIEVE FRISK IS RIGHT," Papyrus voiced calmly.  "IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD BE ANGRY AND I DON'T NORMALLY EXPERIENCE ANGER.  ASGORE, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, YOU KNOW YOURSELF HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE.  WHAT IF YOU LOST THEM WITH NO KNOWLEDGE OF HOW OR WHY?  THESE FAMILIES DESERVE CLOSURE AND IT'S ONLY RIGHT WE TRY.  AFTER ALL, WASN'T IT MARK TWAIN WHO SAID, 'DO THE RIGHT THING.  IT WILL GRATIFY SOME PEOPLE AND ASTONISH THE REST.'?  I THINK IT'S PRETTY SOUND ADVICE MYSELF."

"They're right, Mayor.  Based on my personal experience, the loss is bad enough.  Being in the dark is just salt on the wound.  Surely there is something we can do," Asgore conceded.

"As much as I would love to throw some funding at this project, we simply don't have enough breathing room in the budget for one of this caliber.  I truly am sorry, Ms. Dreemurr," the Mayor apologized.

"What if I did it on my own time?  Could I utilize the Embassy's resources if it were on my own time?  I know people in the area plus Uncle MT has friends in high places...  I'm certain I could find a couple more families," Frisk pleaded.

"So, what they say about you is true, Ambassador.  You truly are a determined one.  Alright, I grant you access to company resources and I'll allow no more than ten hours a week for your research.  Find one of the families and we can revisit this.  For now, Asgore and I need to finalize the next quarter's budget.  I bid you a good evening."

"Thank you, Mayor!  Goodbye, Dad!"  Papyrus escorted Frisk back to her car once the door shut.  "Thanks, Pap, for having my six back there.  You always pull through for me."

"OF COURSE.  YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW.  WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER IN THIS PLACE IF WE WANT TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE.  AND, I KNOW YOU WOULD DO THE SAME FOR ME.  SO, HUMAN, WHAT'S YOUR PLAN OF ACTION?"

"Well, I need Uncle Ton-Ton to convince the head of the local museum to let Al dust the artifacts on display for finger prints.  Maybe the data base will have them on record with any luck.  I will also need a list of every missing person from Ebott City and all surrounding areas dating as far back as 20 years.  Surely a name or two will turn up something.  I'll start there and see what I can find.  Well, I need to study.  See you at home, Pap!"  Frisk waved at him as she backed out.  The idea of bringing comfort to the grieving families filled her with determination.  She arrived home to find her Sans napping on the couch like always.  She called to him, "Wake up, you lazy bone.  Chara and Asriel will be here soon.  I have something I need to discuss with you."

Sans opened his left orbit and gazed at her for a moment.  "Hiya, kiddo.  What took so long?" he greeted her with sleep in his voice.

"I told you I had a matter to discuss with my dad.  Now, we're all going to have a chat because I need everyone's hlep."  Soon, a knocking came.  Frisk opened the door for Chara who was carrying a box of her belongings.  Asriel followed behind with two more boxes.  "I thought you had a late class, Asriel?"

"It was canceled.  The professor has a 'spring flu' meaning he pounded down too many at Grillby's last night," Asriel laughed.  "So, what's this meeting about?"  Frisk gathered them to the kitchen table and explained.  She told them everything she had planned and how the Embassy would help.

"This is a big project, sweetheart, and a bit dangerous," Sans went first expressing his concern.  "How long do ya have for this one?"

"Issuing a deadline would be impossible for this kind of task.  My objective is to reach out to these people and maybe give them peace of mind," she answered.

"Well, I _do_ have quite a few friends and acquaintances.  Maybe somebody knows something," Chara mused.

"I'm willing to help.  Alphys will let me use her equipment; no problems.  Sasha might even be able to help since she knows people outside the city," Asriel offered.

"I might be able to pull some strings with one of my customers.  He eats lunch at my stand everyday and he's one of my best customers.  He always seems to have information he shouldn't anyway - writes for a local paper and does his own diggin'.  He could have somethin' you're lookin' for or he can get it," Sans continued.

"Thank you all.  I knew you wouldn't let me down," Frisk said as she hugged her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! lol! Have some angst while you wait on the next chapter. Branch is a real charmer isn't he? Oops! I misspelled 'creeper'. At least Dorian has some class... Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of this one either.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother *bleep*-er! Stupid *bleep*-ing computer! I'm about to put my foot so far up its processor! - Oh! you're back! Eh... heheh... uh, pardon me whilst I set the computer on fire... Chapter 23, take 2. So, Frisk has taken on a big project. Is she in over her head? Let's find out. Also, I know per canon the fallen humans were children but I made some changes specific to this story for all intense and purposes of this one story. Ideas reflected in this work doesn't necessarily reflect what I actually believe to be true. I just like to exercise my artistic license.

Finding the relatives of the remaining souls proved to be far more complicated than Frisk had expected.  In the mean time, she began with the family she already knew of:  Branch's family.  His parents were polar opposites of him.  They understood the circumstances of the situation and were grateful to Frisk for taking the time out of her schedule to call on them.  "Please understand, we miss our daughter greatly and not a day passes that we don't think of her.  Who would she be, what would she look like, what would her interests be and all.  It's devastating, however, my husband and I learned to cope not only for Branch's sake but for each other's as well," Branch's mother spoke while stirring her cup of tea.  "Knowing she didn't die in vain... that some kind stranger did what he could to protect her... this brought us comfort a long time ago."

"May I ask how you knew all this time, Ma'am?" Frisk inquired.

"We knew what became of our child as soon as the museum displayed her apron.  You see, my mother embroidered it for her right before she vanished.  There isn't another like it; just like Olive.  There will never be another like her."

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Cook.  I wish there was more I could do."

"Thank _you again_ , Ms. Dreemurr, for thinking of us regardless of my son's ludicrous behavior.  I do apologize for his actions.  We understand he's not entirely stable - a change he took after his sister's funeral when he realized she wasn't coming home.  Olive was six and he was four and they were as close as you and your own sister.  He started withdrawing into himself and shut out everyone around him.  Then, he grew angrier as the years passed.  We tried everything from psychiatric help to hypnotherapy and even trial medications.  Nothing helped.  Do you have any idea how hard it is to curb an ego while still being a supportive parent?  I assume because of your age, you don't."

"You are correct in that.  But, there's no need to apologize.  Everyone is responsible for their own actions.  You can't control him anymore than you can control the moon.  Could I ask one more question?  Do you by chance know any of the other families?  Or any families missing loved ones?"

"Unfortunately, no.  I'm terribly sorry."

"No worries.  It was a stab in the dark.  Anyway, it has been nice meeting you  and your husband but I'm afraid our time is up."

"It was nice to meet you too, dear and _you_.  Papyrus is it?"

"YES, MA'AM.  I WORK CLOSELY WITH MS. DREEMURR AND HER FATHER," Papyrus told her as he shook their hands.

"Oh?  How closely?  Like business partners?"

"WELL, IT SURE ISN'T _MY_ HAIR THAT CLOGS THE DRAIN AT HOME..."

"Papyrus!!" Frisk interjected.  "He's my brother-in-law... almost.  My sister has taught him bad habits like sarcasm."  Papyrus grinned at her as she playfully shoved him.  "Oh!  I almost forgot to give you this!  Here, take a card.  It's my father's but I penned my cell number on the back.  If you have any questions or learn anything about the others, don't hesitate to call.  Just... please don't-"

"Not to worry.  We won't let our son know we have your personal number."  Frisk breathed a sigh of relief and thanked them.  Suddenly, the front door swung open and in walked Branch.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called.  A sickening grin curled on his lips when his cold eyes met Frisk's.  "Well, looks like we have a visitor.  Hello, Frisky.  Miss me, babe?"  He shot her a wink as he turned his attention to a visibly uncomfortable Papyrus.  His expression instantly turned from mock saccharin to enraged.  "Mom... what's _this_ piece of shit doing in _my_ house?"

"Branch!  They are our guests and you _will_ show proper respect while they are here!  They are visiting because you made mention of your sister the other day.  They came to bring some closure and express their condolences on behalf of the Monster Society," his mother scolded.

"Frisky  is welcome anytime but the trash needs to leave.  How could you let one of those _things_ in this house after what happened to Olive?!"

"That is enough!  You will not speak to your mother that way!  This is _my_ house, not yours.  These are _my_ guests and they are welcome to stay as long as they like.  You _will_ be civil and respectful as long as you live under my roof, end of story!" his father bellowed.

"Branch, this is my bodyguard, my secretary, my dearest friend and brother-in-law Papyrus," Frisk spoke her voice thick with annoyance.

"Dude, fuck you and your skank!  She's a cunt and you're a bitch," Branch insulted him.  Papyrus had never felt rage of this intensity.  He was visibly fuming as his right eye slowly flickered an orange glow.  He could take an insult and roll it off his scapula, but no one spoke ill of his mate.

Before anyone could react, Frisk hissed through gritted teeth, "That is _enough_.  Why do you hate my friends and family but obsess over me so much?  I'm one of them just the same and I stand with them."

"There's still hope for you, Frisky.  If I could just get a hold of you, I know I could make you understand how terrible these _demons_ are.  I don't get why you spend so much time with the hell-spawn.  But, I could change your mind real fast."  The menacing grin returned to his face as he moved ever so slightly closer to her.  This was not overlooked by Papyrus who also advanced, eye still hot.

"Ms. Dreemurr, I am so sorry!  If you will excuse us, we need to have a long 'chat' with our son.  Good luck in your endeavor.  My apologies, Papyrus, that our child is an idiot," Branch's father grumbled as he saw them out.  Frisk bid them adieu and got in the car with a heated Papyrus.

"Pap, I'm so so-" she started.

"DON'T," he interrupted.  "DON'T APOLOGIZE.  YOU DID NOTHING IN NEED OF AN APOLOGY.  WHAT WAS HIS PROBLEM ANYWAY?  WHAT DID WE EVER DO?"

"Some people are just mean.  You didn't do anything.  Besides, it's not what you or any other monster did.  It's what humans fear you _might_ do.  They fear your ability to absorb human souls and they fear your magic.  Don't pay them any mind, Pap.  You have more important things to think about like the wedding.  How's that going by the way?"  Frisk tried to change to a merrier topic in order to cheer Papyrus back up.  The distraction worked as he jovially went on talking about their solid decisions and lack thereof on other things.  When they arrived home, Frisk met Sans with a kiss and Papyrus headed upstairs to change out of his suit.  On his bed sat his lovely human reading a book for a school assignment with papers splayed everywhere.  He leaned against the door frame not wanting to disturb her concentration.  She looked so beautiful sitting forward, freshly cropped hair tumbling in her face, wearing one of his shirts no less, and writing a not here and there as she skimmed the material.  He adored her and that studious look she wore still failing to see him standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and ankles crossed.

"HARD AT WORK, LOVE?" he finally spoke to her.

"Yes, dear.  I have to turn my notes in on Friday.  So, how did it go?  Did you meet Branch?" Chara scoffed the name.

"I MET HIM ALRIGHT...  HIS PARENTS ARE NICE, BUT HE'S A LOON.  I'VE NEVER MET SUCH A VILE CHARACTER.  HE CALLED ME A _DEMON_ AND YOU WORDS I DARE NOT REPEAT."

Chara set her book down and finally looked up at Papyrus who now had a baggy shirt and jeans on.  "Don't let it get you down.  Humans are cruel, evil creatures who can't even get along with each other much less another species entirely.  That was nothing, Pap.  They can get damn right evil..."

"STOP.  I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND YOU'RE NONE OF THOSE THINGS."

"I have been... once upon a time..."

A new curiosity arose in the back of Papyrus' mind.  He was itching to know more about the woman he was to marry.  "CHARA, WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE YOU FELL INTO THE UNDERGROUND?  IT'S AS IF YOU SPEAK FROM EXPERIENCE."

"You read it in the paper everyday, do you not?  You see it on the news, the extent of man's contempt for others.  I don't need to elaborate."

"BUT, IT'S EASY TO READ AND BE DETACHED FROM THE SITUATION.  I'M NOT DETACHED FROM YOU."

"It was a long time ago, and I've moved on.  So should you.."  Papyrus took a seat on the bedside and squeezed her writing hand.  "Okay, fine.  It's not happy though.  I was born roughly thirty or so years ago.  I don't exactly remember.  I was born in an outer province of Ebott City.  My father left my mother and I shortly after I was born because he wanted to hand me over to the people of our village and be rid of me.  Why?  Because I was born with the 'demon's eyes'; an abomination in the belief of my native culture.  My mother refused to let them have me and hid me away for the first three years of my life.  One day, I was found and we fled into the mountains.  However, my mother knew she couldn't outrun the warriors of our tribe so she did what she thought would keep me safe.  She hid me in an undercut rock just tall enough for me to crawl under it and lie in the wet mud.  She made me promise to stay until she came back for me and told me to keep quiet no matter what... except she never came back...  The next morning, I wandered in the direction she went and found her.  Miles out from my hiding place, she laid covered by mud - bloodied and bruised.  They killed her and they would have killed me as well all because I was born with a strange eye color.  I spent a year in the woods terrified they would find me.

"Eventually, I wandered into a different city where everyone treated me with great indifference.  Living there, I learned to steal, cheat, and lie but most importantly I learned how to survive.  Sure I could have went back into the woods except outsmarting the guards was a better sport than trying to outwit a rabbit or squirrel.  And... I wasn't _physically_ alone anymore, though no one cared about me anyway.  I did find my way back to the woods in Mt. Ebott after the people started beating me for the times I was caught doing whatever.  My last night in the village, I was caught stealing fruit from a market vendor and the people took to stomping me that time until I couldn't hardly breathe.  They insulted me as they did so just to make their point that I was subhuman in their eyes.  But I never let them see me cry even when I couldn't breathe.  I was tired, broken, beaten...  I had lost the determination that kept me pushing on.  Humans are cruel, Papyrus.  Frisk is an exception to that rule.  Best to ignore them and go on."  Papyrus reflected on each word and the pain weaved between the lines.  He reached over and wrapped her up in a loving embrace.

"I CAN'T ERASE YOUR PAST LIKE YOU HAVE MINE, BUT I CAN GIVE YOU A FUTURE.  I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU."

"I know you won't.  You're nothing like them.  _They're_ the true monsters."

"SO... I'M MARRYING AN OLDER WOMAN, EH?"

" _Papyrus_ , don't start.  Gaster let me chose my body and I wanted to be the same age as Frisk and Asriel so I could make up for lost time.  Also, I was dead for twenty years and spirits don't age."

"I DISAGREE!  MOST ARE BEST WITH AGE!  ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT HAVE BEEN SITTING IN CHARRED, WHITE OAK BARRELS.  NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Papyrus!  That's whisky!  You're so silly."

"I'VE BEEN TOLD I HAVE QUITE THE FUNNY BONE."  Chara gasped at the pun and laughed.  "DON'T TELL SANS!"  He pecked her cheek and left for the kitchen.

Their searches continued with no real leads for over three months until mid summer when Mettaton decided to pay Alphys a visit at her lab.  He stepped into the foyer past one set of glass doors and pushed the intercom button to speak with Suzie.  "Hello, beautiful!  It's Mettaton!  I'm on vacay and wish to see Alphy and Undyne."  Suzie let him into the lobby where he ran into Asriel coming back from lunch.

"Hey, Uncle MT!  Are you here for Al?  I was headed that way myself.  I'll escort him Suzie, thanks!" Asriel offered.  Suzie mouthed a 'thank you' as she answered the another phone call.

"Thank you, darling.  I just arrived and I'm jet lagged!" Mettaton made small talk on the way to the elevator.  "So, dear, how is that project of Frisk's going?  I heard she may need my expertise on things and my influence for others."

"Ugh!  It's not going.  I've tried to pull a clean print on the items, but she touched _everything_ when we were in the Underground."

"Maybe I can help with this.  I might be a star but I am a functional robot as well.  Maybe I can find something you missed.  Only one teensy, itsy-bitsy detail.  Even talented stars are forbidden on the middle floor where research and experiments are top secret."

"Access granted!  You know Al would give it to you anyway.  Thanks a bunch MT!"  Asriel punched the button in the elevator for the restricted middle floor and led Mettaton to his personal work space.  All items were spread out along with various pieces of equipment most of which Mettaton had never seen.  He tediously scanned each item until he came to the ballet slippers.  He picked them up and looked them over carefully.

"My word!  The stitching on these shoes  is divine!  Such craftsmanship rivals my own!"

"I don't suppose you would know what store sells those, do you?  I might be able to track down an invoice."

"Oh, darling, no.  These were custom made.  There's not another pair in the world and hand sewn too.  The stitching is so near perfect to a machine that a naked eye could easily overlook the differences.  Whoever made these was a dedicated tailor or seamstress and whoever put in the order was surely dedicated to their art."

"Where could one find a pace to order something like it, Uncle MT?"

"Not many places would have existed, honestly.  I would even say fewer shops were in business thirty years ago.  Ebott City was in financial ruin.  There is also a possibility this was a single person one their own accord and not a business.  Though, the stitching on that apron is the same quality and it too was done by hand."

"Asriel!  Why is MT in a restricted area touching delicate items?" Sans questioned as he walked up.

"Hello, Sans darling!  What are you doing here?" Mettaton asked in surprise.

"I'm Al's new stand-in for her breaks.  What are ya doin' up here?  This floor is for employees and Asgore only."

"It's okay, Sans.  I asked him to help me real fast.  It's just Frisk's side quest and he's supposed to be helping with it anyway," Asriel explained.

"'Kay.  Just lemme know next time.  Ya here to see Al?  She's havin' lunch in her apartment upstairs."

"Ciao, darlings!  Good luck with your search.  Let me know if you need anything."  Mettaton waved as he stepped in the elevator and disappeared.

"So, what did ya find?" Sans asked after a sip of his coffee.

"MT said these shoes were hand sewn and there wouldn't be many places to have the kind of thing done when they were made.  I'm looking up a list of current tailor shops in the area.  Maybe I'll find one that has been in business since then.  Aha!  Here's one!  It's called Sugar Plum's, established 18X, original owner passed away three years ago and her daughter is the primary shareholder.  It's famous for quality custom shoes and other oddities..."

"Click that link to the lady's obituary.  Maybe we'll find a clue there."

"Hmm.  Ana "Plum" Stetson, preceded in death by Olive Cook... Olive!  Sans!  Branch's grandmother made these ballet shoes I bet!  I need to tell Frisk!"

"Good work, Asriel.  I'll get a hold of her when I punch out.  You need to get back to productive work.  We're only allowed so much time on this."

"Yes, sir.  Please, keep Uncle MT's visit between us."  Sans winked in reassurance.  He wasn't about to go causing trouble on his own kind and Mettaton was technically part of the cause.  As soon as he clocked out, Sans called Frisk at her office to pass on the potential lead.

"AMBASSADOR DREEMURR'S OFFICE - OH, HI SANS!  YES, HOLD A MOMENT," Papyrus answered.  "FRISK!  IT'S FOR YOU.  IT'S SANS."

She pushed her rolling chair away from her computer desk in haste and grabbed the receiver.  "Hi, sweetheart!" she greeted.  "What's up?  Yeah?  Sugar Plum's... Olive's grandmother!... seamstress?  Great... this means I have to visit Branch's house again...  Yeah, okay.  I will and tell Asriel and Uncle Ton-Ton thank you.  Love you too dear.  Bye!"  She put down the receiver and rubbed her temples.  "Pap, are you ready for another trip to see my good friend Branch?"

"NOT PARTICULARLY... YET!  I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO ALON.  LUNCH TIME?"

"Lunch time."  Frisk agreed and told her dad that she would be taking an extended lunch with Papyrus to work on her new lead.  Anxiously, Frisk knocked on the door of her stalker's home.  Branch's mom opened the door and welcomed the two inside.

"To what do I owe this visit, Ms. Dreemurr?  It's not my son, is it?" the refined lady questioned as she poured three cups of fresh tea.

"No, ma'am.  We came in hopes that you would be willing to tell us a little about your mother's tailor shop.  You see, my uncle told us these shoes," Frisk explained handing her a photo of the ballet slippers, "were hand made and the only place at the time that would commission such elaborate work would have been Sugar Plum's.  I was hoping you might know if your mother made these."

"They _are_ the same quality as anything that would come out of Mother's shop.  Mom made her living on specialty and custom tailor work, so remembering any one particular item would be impossible.  You could check the sole for her initials.  She always stamped her work as any professional would.  Here is an example."  She unfastened her watch and revered the band revealing her mother's stamp.  "Also, seeing the shoes reminded me of a story about a local prodigy that went missing.  She was gifted in ballet dance and her parents spent quite a large sum for her to attend the most esteemed dance academy in the area.  She was renowned for her ability to make you feel, _really feel_ , when she performed."

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows.  Her parents woke up and found her gone.  She was thirteen and I was eight.  It seems like so long ago.  The family soon disappeared after losing their only daughter because the town only brought them grief, or so I heard.  Yet... you wouldn't think she was one of the six, do you?  Is that why you're asking?"

"That's what I'm determined to figure out.  Thank you so much for your time, Mrs. Cook.  I'll let you know what we find.  I'm afraid we must leave, but we'll keep in touch."  Frisk and Papyrus shook her hand and left.  Once in the car, she called Asriel and told him to check the soles.  Sure enough they were monogrammed with a leather stamp.  Asriel read the initials back and they were a perfect match.  "Finally!  A solid lead!" Frisk cried with joy.  She used her phone during the ride to research cold cases for missing children.  A few fit the bill except one specific girl had made front page news.  "Chrysanthemum 'Chrys' Belle, child prodigy and beloved local entertainer, has been missing since her final at Ebott City's Grande Theatre.  Local authorities say the trail went cold after the police failed to unlock any clues to her mysterious disappearance.  County police have put in max effort to find Chrys after her parents reported her as a 'run away' on finding a letter on her pillow.  As of now, no foul play is suspected...  Well, Pap, we might have our Integrity soul.  Just gonna send this picture to Dad and see what he says."

"DON'T GET TOO EXCITED.  WE STILL HAVE TO LOCATE HER PARENTS," Papyrus reminded her.

"Dad says this _is_ the little girl they fished out of the water in Waterfall.  Finding her parents shouldn't be too hard with a name, but the directory isn't pulling any matches on a family."

"COULD THAT HAVE BEEN ONLY THE CHILD'S NAME?  MAYBE THE DAD WAS A STEPDAD?"

"No, the article says 'Belle family'.  Ha!  Found an obituary!  Survivors include mother, Lily Belle, and father, Jackson Belle... see related article...?  Lily Belle was found dead in the bathtub of her Ebott City home.  Coroner ruled it a suicide.  No foul play suspected.  And, this happened just months after their daughter vanished.  That poor man!"

"I COULDN'T IMAGINE..." Papyrus frowned.  "WE MAY HAVE BIT MORE THAN WE CAN CHEW, FRISK.  THIS MAN MIGHT NOT _WANT_ TO BE FOUND."

"We have to try.  Maybe he _needs_ to know the truth.  Still nothing on the man... or any 'Belle'.  It's like they all were erased.  No obituaries on him either."  Suddenly, her phone rang as her dad's number appeared on screen.  "Howdy, Dad!... _Really_?!  Let's here it!...  Okay?...  Well, that would explain why we can't find him in the directory....  Tone.  Got it.  Thanks, Dad!  Love you too!  Bye."  Frisk ended the call and punched an address into the car's GPS system.  "We're going here, Pap.  When the mayor saw the article I forwarded to Dad, she recognized the girl and told him the father changed his name and left the city.  She found this address in public records for us.  We're going."

"YES, MA'AM.  LET'S DO THIS."  The rest of the way they were silently contemplating what to say in all scenarios racing through their minds.  Papyrus may have been onto something when he said the man didn't want to be found.  People don't up and change their names on a whim.  The closer the little arrow moved to the destination bubble the more nervous Frisk grew.  Both of their stomachs were in knots by the time they pulled into the driveway of a shanty that had seen better days.  The yard was unkempt running wild with different colored asters, black-eyed susans, dandelions, violets, forget-me-nots, and creeping up weathered tresses against the walls were pink and white morning glories.

Frisk couldn't shake the feeling in her gut despite the cheery scenery.  Papyrus felt it too - the glum atmosphere weighing them down increasing with each step towards the dilapidated porch.  Truth be told, he wanted to stick Frisk back in the car and leave.  But, Papyrus was no coward.  His job was to protect his Ambassador and since she wouldn't hear of leaving, he would defend her with everything he had.  He inhaled deep catching the aroma of wildflowers and damp grass.  He laughed to himself at the irony of it all.  The smell reminded him of his precious Chara and the floral scent that now permanently radiated from his room.  It should have been comforting yet the stark contrast of the once nice house killed all sentiment.  Frisk knocked on the door in a firm manner and stood poised swallowing her nerves.  The door opened in seconds and a man weathered like his home stood in the doorway.  "Can I help you two?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Hello, sir, I am Frisk Dreemurr, Ambass-"

"I know who you are, Ambassador.  And _he's_ that skeleton monster who follows close behind.  I don't know what you think you're lookin' for, but you won't find it here.  I can't help ya, sorry."

"Sir, please, I just need a moment of your time.  Are you Jackson Belle?  Or do you know him and his whereabouts?"

"I haven't heard that name in a very long time.  What on Earth do ya want with Jackson?  He has nothin' to offer anymore."

"We are looking for this girl's family, sole survivor Jackson Belle."  Frisk held up her phone to show him the picture of Chrys.  "Does she look familiar to you?"

The man's eyes watered as he spoke, "Yeah, I know her alright.  Chrysanthemum Belle was my pride and joy, my whole world, my beautiful daughter.  What's this all about?  Why are you here asking questions about my dead child - stirring up unnecessary pain and misery?!  Haven't I suffered enough?!  There's nothin' I can tell you that the papers can't!"  His calm demeanor rapidly turned to scorn as hot tears blurred his vision.

"Mr. Belle-"

"Tone!  My name is Jackson Tone.  Jackson Belle died with the memory of his family."

"Mr. Tone, we are here on behalf of the Embassy, the Monster Society, and our family to express our deepest condolences.  Tell me, were these items once your daughter's?"  Frisk handed him two pictures of the shoes and tutu.

"Yes... these belonged to my little Chryssie.  Why do you have them?  Again, _why are you here_?"

"It's a bit of a story, but if you have a moment we can explain."  The man exhaled with a defeated sigh and waved for them to enter.  The inside was surprisingly well kept and clean, though slightly bare.  In the living room sat a worn recliner and a side table, a floor lamp, a record player with a shelf case of vinyls, and a curio cabinet of pictures and miscellaneous nick-knacks.  Jackson returned from the kitchen with two chairs.

"They ain't much but you're welcome to sit.  Now, Ms. Dreemurr, please explain the purpose of your visit.  I came out here to _get away_ from this, ya know."

"I'm not here to start trouble, promise.  As it turns out, your daughter's things were in Ebott City's museum in the Monster history section because her soul was one of the seven used to bring down the Underground barrier."

"So, she was murdered?  Is that what happened?"

"NO," Papyrus interjected firmly.  "THE CHILD WAS FOUND IN THE WATER DROWNED.  SHE SUFFERED A HARD BLOW TO THE FRONT, RIGHT TEMPORAL LOBE SUFFERING A DEEP LACERATION FROM THE IMPACT.  AFTER THE HIT, SHE WAS RENDERED UNCONSCIOUS BUT SHE LANDED IN THE WATER.  HER SOUL WAS FOUND WITH HER BODY.  GRANTED MONSTERS WERE ON THE HUNT FOR HUMANS, BUT _NO_ MONSTER CAN KILL A HUMAN WITH A SINGLE ATTACK.  HUMANS ARE MUCH STRONGER THAN WE MONSTERS.  PLUS, WATER COMPLETELY FILLED HER LUNGS.  IT TRULY WAS A TRAGEDY..."

The old man stared off for a moment completely detached from the present.  Finally, he spoke with a timbre in his voice, "Chrys and her mother, Lily, were all I had in this world.  I worked hard as a banker to provide for them.  I shelled out a fair amount of money because Chryssie, well, all she wanted was to dance ballet and perform.  Boy, was she talented at it; had a _gift_ for it.  For her thirteenth birthday, her mother and I had those shoes made for her.  Shortly after, I received a promotion to branch manager which required us to move to a new city.  Let me tell ya, Chrys was extremely honest about her feelings on leaving her friends and the academy behind.  She wasn't afraid to say how she felt on anything really.  She wasn't rude either, but if you asked she would give an honest answer.  Well, the day before the move Lily and I woke up to find her room empty with just a note on her pillow.  The note said she refused to leave and we could go without her.  We searched and searched but... we never found her.  We thought she might come home after a while... she never did.  Months passed and we finally held a funeral for her with an empty casket.  Thirteen years this year... thirteen years have passed without any clue to what happened to my daughter.  Thirteen years holding on to some kind of hope she might come home one day...

"Then, one day out of the blue, I came home and found my wife-" he coughed up the last word as tears began to roll.  "I found Lily drowned in the tub with an empty bottle of sleeping pills...  It was hard enough losin' my child, but then I buried my Lily!  You see, you're lookin' at a man who has truly lost everything in life.  Now, I spend my days waiting for death - waiting for this unyielding misery to be over.  But, when you lose someone you love, the pain will never be over.  You just learn to cope with it.  My Lily _couldn't_ cope with the loss of our baby, so she ended the pain herself."

Jackson buried his face in his twisted hands and sobbed.  Frisk crossed the room and put a gently hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  "We know there are no words to heal this kind of pain and nothing we do could ever make up for such a loss.  I'm not here to try either.  I'm here to bring you closure and let you know you're not alone in this.  You don't have to feel alone anymore," she told him softly.

"Ms. Dreemurr, do you have any idea how it feels to lose someone you love?"

"I can't say I do, sire.  I didn't have someone to love until I fell into the Underground."

"It's like not bein' able to breahte and doin' it anyway.  You feel like you might suffocate but the burning in your chest forces ya to keep inhaling-keep goin'...  I'm sorry you had to see me break down like that..."

"No need to apologize in the least.  Just know you have friends at the Embassy.  Should you need anything, don't hesitate to call or come by.  Here's my father's card."

"No offense, Ambassador, but I have no interest in bein' part of whatever PR stunt you're pullin'."

"I assure you, sir, this has nothing to do with PR.  I'm trying to reach out to the families because we should have already.  The Embassy is only providing minimal funds.  Papyrus and I, and several others, are doing this on our own time."

"Very well.  Then thank you for thinkin' about my family.  It's more than anyone else has done.  Forgive my eradicate behavior.  These memories are yard to discuss and I've shared my story until it's made me ill.  It was nice to actually meet you, Ms. Dreemurr."  He stood to shake her hand and see them out.  "Before ya go, heed my words, ma'am; you too, sir.  If ya have people you love and care about, then hold on to them with both hands as tight as you can.  Love 'em with every piece of yourself.  You never know the day you won't have the chance to tell 'em you love 'em or hold 'em.  One day, you could wake up and they'll be gone just like my darlin' Chrys and beautiful Lily.  You're both young and invincible right now, but one day that will change.  You don't want to come to grieve as I have, so love each other while you have each other."

"Yes, sir," Frisk and Papyrus answered in unison.  They marched back to the car and made their way to the office.  "WELL, i WASN'T EXPECTING THAT, HONESTLY," Papyrus spoke quietly.

"No, and hopefully we brought him some kind of comfort... maybe..."  Papyrus glanced at his troubled friend and reached around her shoulder to comfort her.  He squeezed her to him which brought a smile to her face.  He returned her smile with his own classic, carefree one.  Sometimes, Papyrus knew how to cheer her up even when Sans didn't.  She felt it to be a natural gift, his ability to lighten up even the darkest of places.  In her heart, Frisk knew there was no better man, monster or human, for her sister and it brought her joy knowing she would have the best brother-in-law ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the almost very last part... I know it sounds cliche as hell, but I wrote that part out of my own experience with loss of a loved one. If you have someone to love, tell them, appreciate them, enjoy time with them because you never know when the next time you hug them will be the last time you get to. I have many loved ones I miss everyday and though I'm no good at writing the feelz, I do feel them. Sorry, had to be real for a moment. And speaking of appreciation, I just want to thank everyone again for supporting this. You all make it worth it! :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 souls down. 4 to go. Frisk has her work cut out for her. Also, there's a point in all of this. I didn't just hop off the thought train and switch tracks. It's all leading Frisk AND Chara somewhere.

A couple of weeks passed after finding Chrys' remaining family.  Papyrus was shuffling through a messy stack of papers Frisk had procrastinated on filing.  He understood she was still combing over them trying to find another lead, but it had grown out of hand.  The pile looked as if it would fly away any moment.  As he sorted them, a particular page caught his eye.  It was an article about the dance academy the child of Integrity once attended.  The image in the article was what captured his attention.  The title read "Ebott's Most Esteemed Dance School Produces Prodigy" but in the picture, left to right, stood the instructor, Chrys, and a man Papyrus recognized.  He knew the face didn't belong in the picture right away yet couldn't pinpoint why.  "WHERE HAVE I SEEN YOUR FACE?" he mused.  He wondered the relevance of him being in the picture.  As far as anyone knew, the school only ever had one instructor.  The caption listed his name as Marco, or better known as "Magic" Marco.  He had set the loose pages on the cabinet and logged onto the computer when Frisk walked in with two trays from the cafeteria.

"They were out of wraps, so I got-!  Hey!  What are you doing?!  It's lunch time!" she fussed.

"I'M JUST LOOKING UP A FACE.  IT WILL ONLY BE A MOMENT," he brushed it off.  Curious, Frisk peered over his scapula as he read the first article the search engine provided.  "'ACE' MARCO STEALS THE RING IN LOCAL CHARITY EVENT.  FOUR YEAR RUNNING LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMP, ACE, GOES FOR THE KNOCK OUT ON JERRY 'THE BEAR' LUBOWSKI.  HUMAN?  RECOGNIZE THAT BANDANA?"  He pointed to the picture where the outline of abs could be seen.  The photo was black and white so it was hard to know for certain.  However, Frisk was convinced Papyrus may have been on to something.

"Click that link, please.  The one that says 'disappearance'...  Shortly after the disappearance of her star pupil, Marci Corragi faces tragedy at home.  Just a year later, esteemed dance teacher and owner of Scuola Di Danza faces the loss of her brother Marco 'Ace' Corragi.  Marco was better known in the ring as 'Ace'.  The details behind his sudden and mysterious disappearance are still unknown.  Police do not suspect the two cases are connected at this time, however, a body has yet to be recovered...  Just like Chrys.  I wonder if the museum has any extensive info on him."

"THAT'S IT!  THAT'S WHERE I'VE SEEN HIM!  THERE'S A DISPLAY FOR HIM IN THE MUSEUM.  SHALL WE TAKE A TRIP LATER?  IT DOESN'T CLOSE UNTIL EIGHT DURING THE WEEK."

"Do you really think he could be the Brave soul?  How did I overlook this?!"  Papyrus ruffled her hair like he used to and laughed.  That evening, Frisk made Sans put on a real shirt and pants and readied herself to go out.  He stepped out of the bedroom and she felt her breath stop.  She thought him to be absolutely handsome in his white button-up tucked into his black slacks with a black blazer over top.

"Why ya gotta make me dress up, kiddo?  What's wrong with my coat and shorts?" he complained.

"You would stick out like an ass at the race tracks, now get it in gear.  We're about to leave," she chided.  Sans grumbled as he slid on the black loafers Frisk picked out for him.  "Besides... you... look pretty sexy in that outfit..."  Her voice gradually lowered to a whisper but Sans caught it all.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said with a grin as he kissed her temple.  Chara, without a word, walked by and grabbed both of their arms to drag them to the car.  An irritated expression plastered on her face as she was anything but enthused about the trip.  She found museums dull, especially one she had visited countless times because Papyrus _loved_ it.

"Come on... let's get this over with..." Chara huffed.  "I love going to the plays and the opera has grown on me, but I detest the museum.  If I wanted to stare at a bunch of old relics, I would make a trip back to the Underground.  At least those are relevant."

"For once, I agree with ya, bucko," Sans approved.  Papyrus opened the car door for her though the gesture was mostly habitual.  Chara stretched up to give him a kiss, yet even in her high heels Papyrus still had to bend down.

"YOU LOOK LOVELY, MY DEAR," he complimented her before kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah.  Stop trying to butter me up," Chara pouted.  He placed a brief kiss on her neck once she was in the car and shut the door behind her.  She had to admit that he was good at being adorable.  She couldn't stay sour when he looked _that_ handsome either.  Something about the charcoal turtleneck and black slacks had her reeling on the inside.  She wondered by his actions if she still did that to him or if her 'newness' was wearing off.  No.  These thoughts were no good.  Just her own fear and insecurities.

Papyrus hopped into the driver seat and rolled down his cloth top.  "I'LL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU, DEAR.  WE'RE GOING WITH A PURPOSE THIS TIME."

"Darn right you'll make it up.  We were supposed to go swimming tonight..."  He gave her an apologetic smile and backed out of the driveway.  They arrived at Ebott City's central museum and roamed around soaking up the atmosphere.  No one had been positive where the display was, so they strolled along in no kind of rush.  After a solid hour of Sans and Papyrus debating the placement of the agricultural display and whether or not it belonged with natural history, they finally happened upon the objective of their outing.  Frisk saw the plaque first.  Above the golden etching was a colored picture of "Ace" Marco squaring off with an opponent.  She read the inscription to herself:  *"Magic" Marco Corragi, later known as "Ace" by his fans, disappeared after his epic fight against Jerry Lubowski.  "Ace" earned his spot in Ebott history for his fourth consecutive victory in the light weight boxing tournament, making him the only lightweight to have so many consecutive championships in Ebott City's local ring.  He changed his name from "Magic" Marco to "Ace" after his manager commented to the press that Marco was his "Ace in the hole".  Here he can be seen wearing his lucky pink boxing gloves he used at every title match.  When questioned by the press over his gloves, "Ace" stated, "When me and Marci were younger, I was sole provider.  Bein' a kid myself, times were hard.  I decided I could make a quick dollar in the rings, but I needed a pair of gloves so I worked extra odd jobs to buy a pair.  At a consignment shop, I found some real cheap and they were bright pink - but Marci loved 'em; said they were 'magic' and I should buy 'em.  Every cent counted then and they fit properly.  I was underage, so I had to forge my papers and everyone made fun of me for wearin' those gloves.  But, I won my first match with 'em.  They all got silent after that."  Marco's career extended eight years until his unexpected disappearance.  He was last seen jogging his normal trail at the base of infamous Mt. Ebott.*

"ISN'T THAT INTERESTING?" Papyrus broke Frisk's concentration.

"What's up, Paps?" she asked trying not to act startled.

"HIS GLOVES ARE PINK JUST LIKE THAT TOUGH GLOVE YOU FOUND.  COINCIDENCE?"

"Maybe.  It doesn't mean it _is_ him, but I'm asking Asriel what name is written on the inside of it."

A moment later, she had a reply.  A single text read *ACE*.  She sent a picture of their potential lead to her father and received another message stating *He was definitely the Brave soul.  Poor guy suffered from hypothermia.  All he had on was some jogging shorts, a boxing glove, and a bandana.*

"Well, we found our guy.  We need to find his family next."

"That's an easy one," Chara spoke up.  "They attend the New Year's party every year.  The dance instructor passed away last year from cancer.  One of the many tragedies of growing up poor is the lack of sufficient healthcare...  Anyway, her son and his wife are friends with Dad and Uncle MT since they sponsor the dance academy."

"That's right!  Oh no...  I wonder how they will feel once I tell them what became of his uncle.  This is the worst part, not knowing what reaction to expect."

"You'll be fine, sweetheart," Sans reassured her.  "You can do this.  We're rootin' for ya, kiddo."  They wrapped up their tour and left for home much to Chara and Sans' pleasure.  The evening was finished with a movie on the sofa and the boys carrying their little women to bed.  Sans gently placed Frisk on her claimed side and skillfully removed her dress to replace it with a T-shirt.  His eyes lingered on her gentle curves a bit longer than they should.  But, Frisk would have just stretched in a taunting fashion anyway had she been awake.  He grabbed her longest sleep shirt and smiled lecherously thinking about a plethora of things he wanted to try with those curves one day.  Except, they had to get married first and he'd need to propose for that to happen.  Would she ever marry him?  Or would she get cold feet like her sister?

He shook his skull not wanting to think about it with it being so late.  Lifting her with his magic, Sans used his hands to pull the shirt over her grazing her soft skin as he did so.  He took the opportunity to change once she was softly laid back on her pillow.  Frisk let out a quiet sigh and cooed, "Sans..." in her sleep.  A peaceful smile spread across her lips as she rolled over.  The half of the shared soul that was his whirred in him.  It fluttered and beamed with affection as he placed a sweet kiss on her exposed shoulder, then on her jaw, then on her cheek.  Frisk wiggled closer to him so he wrapped his bony arm over her entirely and held her close.  Of all things, _this_ was what he desired most from his precious human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, cute but productive chapter before a long one with a little bit of everything in it. A thank you to everyone who supports this. Just a heads up: Some changes are happening in my life atm and I may not have the next chapter up as soon as I would like. Tomorrow is mine and my husband's anniversary and Thursday is my birthday and we're about to start packing to move. -_- I will try to have one more chapter up, but no promises. As I said before, we have housemates and it's time we all have our own space. The kids are growing too fast and there's so many things going on in each of our separate lives that change is necessary. I hope you all will be patient with me until I can get the computer up again as it is a desktop and that's all we have. Yes, I have a phone but anytime I try to type on it my work gets eaten by the void so I a-"void" typing anything significant on it. lol


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone got confused on the time frame: the semester is in spring and rolling into summer. Their school schedule is no longer relevant to the timeline.

The following day, Frisk and Papyrus prepared themselves for a meeting with Marco Corragi's nephew.  Frisk wished this man was a stranger like Chrys' father had been.  The clock on the wall struck 11am, their lunch time.  No sooner did the hands roll over, a knock sounded from her office door.  Papyrus adjusted his tie habitually and answered the door to a cheerful face.  "Hello, Papyrus!" the man greeted.  "Asgore sent me an email this morning askin' if I could swing by.  Said his girl wanted to see me or somethin'."

"THAT'S CORRECT.  PLEASE, COME IN.  WE NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU." Papyrus welcomed him to a chair and shut the door.

"Hello, Ms Ambassador!  How goes it?"

"I'm doing well.  And yourself?"

"Things are different without Mom, but the Mrs. loves teachin' at the academy.  She's already made it hers.  Said too much's there remindin' her of Ma'.  So, what can I do for ya Ms. Dreemurr?"

"Well, the nature of this call may be emotionally trying and will serve as a test of friendship with my family.  I'm afraid what I have to tell you isn't easy.  So, allow me to begin with asking what you know of your uncle Marco Corragi."

"Um, I know he vanished without a trace before my parents met.  Left Ma' all alone in the world, but he left enough dough behind for her to survive while her business grew.  He loved her and took care of her best he could.  He started boxing for money to help Mom start her own dance studio.  That was her dream, see.  So, he made it his priority to send her off so she could study dance.  At twelve, he worked from four in the mornin' delivering papers to midnight bootleggin' 'home brew' for... _sketchy_ men of character.  He did this til he picked up those gloves and turned things around for him and Ma'.  I may not have known my uncle, but I do know he was a good man and a brave one to top.  Takes immense courage to raise a sibling bein' just a kid yourself.  So, why ya wantin' to know about my lost uncle?"

"I wanted some insight as to how you personally felt about him before I continued.  You seem to hold his legacy in high esteem.  That's heartwarming, much like his story, and makes the purpose of our meeting all the more bitter.  Tell me, sir, does this glove look familiar?"  Frisk handed the man a picture of the tough glove left behind by the Brave soul.  A halfhearted smile curled at one corner of the man's lips.

"Yeah, Ma' kept the other one put up somewhere with more of Uncle Marco's things she couldn't stand to part with.  The cops found it in the woods but the other one - this one - went missin' with him.  So, ya saying Asgore killed my uncle?  Is that what you're so nervous about?"

"Though he met an untimely death in the Underground, it was not a monster that caused it.  Ace, as he referred to himself, passed away in the frozen woods just outside of the Ruins.  He didn't even make it to Snowdin.  I thought you would want to know what happened to him.  I understand if this puts a strain on our relations."

"No, not at all.  I just wish Ma' could be here with me.  _She's_ the one who would have loved to know.  I never met the man, so he's a stranger to me.  But, Ma'...  Mom would have had a burden lifted knowin' his death meant somethin'.  Thank you, Miss.  My lunch is over I'm afraid.  Gotta get back to the grindstone.  Tell your pops to call me anytime he wants to play a round or two.  He has a mean drive on the green.  Sorry I missed him.  Papyrus, take care my good man and congrats on your engagement."

The two shook hands and he disappeared around a long corridor.  "Phew!  That went better than expected," Frisk sighed as she laid her head on her desk.

"HE SEEMED MORE UPSET THAN HE LET ON..." Papyrus noted.

"He probably just didn't want to display himself.  He might have wanted to grieve in private.  Gee, this whole ordeal has been harder than I thought it would be.  And we still have three more families to hunt down."

"WE'LL GET THERE!  LOOK AT IT THIS WAY YOU'RE HALFWAY THERE."

"With no more leads...  I don't know where to look next and summer is up in a couple of weeks."

"FRISK.  RELAX.  THIS DOESN'T HAVE A DEADLINE LIKE YOU ARE SO USED TO.  WE WILL FIND THESE HUMANS AND WE SHALL CAPTURE-"

"- comfort -"

"-COMFORT THEM!  NOW, LET'S TAKE A BREAK." Papyrus gestured to the doorway as he opened it.  Frisk smiled unable to resist her rumbling stomach.  Food sounded amazing.

It wasn't long before summer drew to an end and class was back in session.  Frisk and Chara's speech class was one that extended into the new semester.  Fortunate for them, they kept the same professor and classroom together.  Unfortunately, so did Branch and he was still hung up in his obsession with poor Frisk.  Except, now, he was determined to "convert" her.  Class had been in session for nearly a month with Frisk mostly ignoring his hateful remarks on monster kind and enduring through his lecherous ones.  She couldn't fathom how anyone could be so audacious in their opinions and perversion.  He and Chara bickered frequently because she refused to ignore him.  One Friday, Branch had invited himself to join them on lunch.  "Go away, cretin," Chara growled immediately.

"For such a pretty face, you sure have a nasty attitude," Branch teased.  "Besides, Frisky might want me to stay."

"Yes, stay.  We both want you to.  Stay - stay home, stay still while we leave, stay quiet, but most of all stay the hell away from us."

"Oh, I get it.  Girls are made of sugar and spice, so Frisk is sweet and your ass is salty."

"Please, Branch, just go.  I don't have the strength to deal with you today," Frisk sighed.

"Aw, but didn't ya miss me all summer, babe?"

"I'm not your 'babe' and the only thoughts I associate with you are those of dread and disgust."

"But you did think of me.  Did you get off when you did?"  Both girls let out a groan and rolled their eyes to the back of their heads.  They hastily cleaned up and headed for class together but Branch wasn't satisfied.  "Oooh!  Keep walking away from me, honey!  I love the view of those beautiful 'assets'!"

" _Ugh_!  Could he _be_ anymore of a jackass?" Frisk commented under her breath.  Suddenly, she felt a sting on her backside from a deft hand followed by the sound of Branch's taunting laugh.  With strength she scarcely knew she had, Frisk slammed him against one of the various trees lining the trail.  "I'm only going to say this once so listen close, Branch Cook.  You do _NOT_ have permission to touch me _EVER_.  Put your hands on me again and I'll let Sans devour your soul like a bottle of ketchup.  Yeah?"

"Pfft, whatever..." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm fucking serious.  Keep your hands off of me."

"So, you're serious about fucking?  Since you seem to have a problem keeping _your_ hands off _me_?  'Kay, how do ya want to do this?  By the force of you pushing, I'm willing to bet you're the dominant one."

Frisk reared her hand in time for Chara to grab it and guide her back to the path.  She cleared her throat before addressing Branch.  "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like this pricks like you should. be. burning in hell." Chara recited Sans' words as she glared at him.

"Nah.  That's for you, skeleton fucker - bone banger - monster slut."

"You really _are_ an idiot.  I'm a _virgin_ , dumbass," Chara laughed mockingly.  "And even if I wasn't, I don't care what kind of monster my fiancee is.  Whether he be a skeleton, flame, fish, or goat monster, I would love Papyrus just the same!  He's a monster that resembles something undead, but he's _not_.  He was _born_ \- _alive_!  Just like you; just like me.  Not a skeleton, not a reanimated corpse or zombie, but a monster.  A vampire who _is_ undead screws a girl and knocks her up is a hero, yet a different monster falls in love with a human and it's taboo?  What kind of logic is that??  Take your hypocrisy and shove it up your-"

"Chara.  Please.  Let's just go... he's a waste of breath..."

"And what about you, Miss Frisky?"

"My personal affairs are _none_ of your business.  Get it through your defective brain that I feel _nothing_ for you.  My heart belongs to the one who carries half of my soul, the one who kept me safe when no one else did, the one who loves me.  And it never was or ever will be you.  Hear my words and read my lips:  Get.  Lost.  Leave us.  Alone."  She turned to go when Branch spoke up.

"Wait.  Half of your soul?  Why does he have half of your soul??"

Chara had a light grip on her upper arm and pulled her sister back around.  "Don't.  It's just bait.  We need to get to class," she warned; her eyes a fierce orange.

Frisk resisted saying, "I have to try.  Look, Sans replaced half of my soul with half of his so he could always protect me.  Even before we fell in love, we were close.  For seven years he has been everything to me and nothing will ever change that."

"So it's true?  Those _demons_ can absorb a human soul!  Tell me, Ms. 'Ambassador', what happens when they turn on us again?  You need to think long and hard about who's side you're really on, ours?  or the filth you lie with?"

"Now you listen here-!"

"Frisk!  Forget him.  He only hears what he wants and will twist everything you say.  He's the kind of person who will never be happy..."  Chara tugged Frisk along as she tried to make her way down the trail.

"I'm not giving up on you, Frisky!" Branch called.  "One day, you'll see exactly what those monsters are!  They're demons, Frisk!  Filthy creatures that need to purged from this world!  And one day, that's exactly what we'll do! - the Anti-Monster Allegiance!  We'll eventually have enough strength in numbers to cause a mass genocide sweep and cleanse this land of those disgusting creatures!  One day, you'll join us because you already have once!"

Chara froze in her tracks.  She motioned for her sister to stay put and back tracked to their harassing guest.  "Chara!  Whatever you're thinking, no!  Come back!" Frisk yelled chasing her.  Chara ignored her cries and advanced toward Branch.

She stared him down with intense orange irises.  Pulling a pencil from her backpack, Chara hissed, "You know _nothing_ of demons.  You know nothing of true hatred or the evil it breeds.  For if you did, killing would be as natural as breathing.  So, tell me, how many monsters have you dusted?  How many humans have you murdered?  Hmm?!  How many, Branch?!  Give me a number!  What's your body count, Branch?!  If you truly, undoubtedly _hated_ monster kind, then turning anyone you came across into a pile of dust would be sport.  You wouldn't hesitate for a single moment to strike your enemy... DOWN!"  She emphasized her final word as shy hurled the finely sharpened pencil at his face.  Branch's heart beat like it was going to explode out of his chest as he rolled his gaze to his left.  Stuck in the trunk of the tree he was previously shoved against was the pencil.  It sat level with his eyes lodged halfway into the bark.  The makeshift weapon was close enough to his face that he could feel it brush against his hair.

"Wha-Wh-What the f-fuck are you?!" Branch cried in panic.

"What's wrong, partner?  Haven't you ever seen a true monster before?  And guess what.  _I am human._   Flesh and blood, no magic.  I am human just like Frisk, just. like. _you._ "  She grinned menacingly as she pulled another pencil from her pack.

"S-Stay the fuck away!  You're fucking psycho, bitch!  D-Don't!- Don't come any closer!"

"Chara!!  Chara, no!!" Frisk called trying to pry her away from her spot to no avail.  Chara wouldn't budge.

"But didn't you know, Branch?  I am Chara, the demon that comes when you call its name.  And you, partner, have been screaming it; begging for this _true_ demon to come out and play.  Well, here I am and now you want me to leave?  Tsk, tsk."

"Chara, _please_!!  Stop, please!!" Frisk cried trying with all her might, but Chara pursued the boy.

"Never raise more demons... than you can lay down!!!"  Chara thrust the pencil toward his face and pulled back at the last moment.  The tip hovered between his eyes hardly touching his skin.  She wore the most evil smile as she tapped the lead to his forehead and said, "Boop!"  Branch's legs turned flaccid under his weight and gave.  Chara simply laughed and sauntered back to a mortified Frisk.

"Chara..." she choked.  "Come.  We're... we're going home."  Frisk locked arms with her out of it sister and dragged her to the car.  Once inside with the engine cranked, she cried, "What the hell is wrong with you?!  You just traumatized that man!  Are you even listening?!"

"Yeah.  I hear you, Sis.  But, he will stop harassing us now.  Isn't that a good thing?" Chara replied.

"Not at the expense of creating _more_ hostilities between monsters and humans!  Chara, what were you thinking?  I-I... I guess I'm just concerned.  I'm starting to worry about you..."

The bright glow in her eyes faded when she heard this.  Chara turned to Frisk with a warm look and said, "Don't worry about ol' me, now.  I'm fine, Frisky girl.  You have too much on your plate as it is to be concerning yourself with me."

"It's not exactly by choice, Chara!  I love you and this - this... sporadic behavior you display lately has me losing sleep.  Not to mention we haven't been talking like we used to."

"Frisk.  Trust me.  I'm okay.  I talk with Papyrus more than ever, and I guess I don't tell you everything like I once did out of respect for him.  It's different with him versus others.  We're going to be married soon."

"I understand that, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to know that you're okay and that behavior displayed back there was anything but 'okay'.  You can't simply threaten people like that!"

"I'm sorry, okay?  I don't... I just want to forget it, alright?"

"Whatever, but I'm telling you now that you should talk to Dad just in case something comes of this.  You might want to tell Paps too."

"Yeah...  I'll get right on that..."  Chara leaned against the window and watched the cars go by.  The two startled Sans and Papyrus when they walked in almost two hours before their normal arrival time.  Chara in turn was surprised to see Papyrus home early.

"What are ya gals doin' home at this time?" Sans asked almost too excited.

"We... uh, decided to play hookie.  What's Pap doing home?  Is everything alright?" Frisk answered with another question.

"I... WASN'T FEELING LIKE MYSELF.  I TOOK A HALF DAY..." he replied stepping out of the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches.  "ARE YOU TWO HUNGRY?"

"No, you're not going to sway me with food, mister.  What's wrong?" Chara spoke with concern.

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME.  FRISK NEVER SKIPS CLASS, MUCH LESS CONDONES IT.  SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG."  A thick silence filled the room.  Neither monster had removed their sockets off of their respective human.  Sans and Papyrus sat eating their sandwiches patiently standing by.  Frisk shot Chara a suggestive look and nodded to her room.  Chara rolled her eyes and silently approached the stairs.  Papyrus instinctively followed his mate to their bedroom leaving the spot next to Sans open for Frisk.  Papyrus closed the door behind him as a pulse of nerves ran through his bones.  "WHAT'S GOING ON?" he asked feeling uneasy.

"Honestly, I don't know.  We were having lunch and Branch showed up to ruin it and I blacked out.  I woke up in the car and here I am.  That's all I have.  Frisk was panicking and fussing at me, so I did _something_ bad... likely to that bastard Branch," she explained.

"OH, HONEY," Papyrus sighed plopping down on the edge of the bed.  "DID YOU KILL HIM??"

"I... don't think so or Frisk would be way more hysterical, I'm sure.  I think I traumatized him or at least scared him real good.  I don't really know.  What am I going to do, Pap?  I can't keep-"  She grew more excited.

"SHH, NOW.  DON'T GET WORKED UP OVER IT.  I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS SERIOUSLY WRONG."  He reached out and pulled her to him.

She resisted a bit and looked up at him in disbelief.  "Are you daft?!  This is serious!  Gaster is becoming more aggressive and, for what, I couldn't tell you!"

"CALM DOWN, DEAR.  I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU ONLY LASH OUT AT BAD PEOPLE DOING BAD THINGS.  THAT BRANCH ISN'T A NICE HUMAN TO BEGIN WITH, AND YOU DIDN'T HURT HIM.  THERE IS NO REASON TO BE ALARMED YET."

"You're going to be the calm one??  Unbelievable...  Okay.  So, when do we worry?  When I hurt or maybe _kill_ an innocent human or monster?"

"ASRIEL HAS BEEN WORKING ON SOMETHING THAT MIGHT HELP.  HE'S FULLY AWARE OF THE SITUATION AND SEEMS TO THINK _THIS_ WILL BE OF USE."  Papyrus handed her a bottle of red capsules.  "THIS IS THE REAL REASON I LEFT WORK EARLY.  YOUR BROTHER CALLED SAYING HE WANTED YOU TO TRY THESE."

"What is this?"

"THESE ARE DT CAPSULES, HE SAID.  HE FEELS THAT A DETERMINATION BOOST WILL HELP YOU MAINTAIN CONTROL.  TAKE TWO IN THE MORNING PER ROUTINE AND AN ADDITIONAL PILL WHEN YOU FEEL YOU NEED IT.  YOU CAN'T OVERDOSE SINCE IT'S ABSORBED BY THE SOUL.  ASRIEL REQUESTED THAT WE KEEP HIM UPDATED ON ALL CHANGES, GOOD OR BAD."

"Does he seriously think this will work?  I mean, what's concentrated determination going to do?  I'm already a determined soul..."

"IT'S EXPERIMENTAL FOR NOW.  LET'S JUST SEE HOW IT DOES."  Papyrus wrapped his arms around her except she didn't fight this time.  "ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE.  I PROMISE."

"What makes you so confident?" Chara whispered on the brink of tears as she clung to his yellow shirt.  He stroked her hair and buried himself in the crook of her neck.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU.  I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT... BECAUSE YOU'RE STRONG... AND STUBBORN," he breathed softly.  The unexpected warmth made her shiver lightly.  The gentle kiss he placed made her shiver harder.  She pulled back and kissed him fervently.  Never had Chara felt submissive to anyone, but damn if Papyrus couldn't bring that out of her.  And she'd be damned if she was about to let anyone else make her submit.  Papyrus would be her _only_ exception.

He leaned against her returning the kiss.  Laying her down on her pillow, he planted a kiss on her jawline and trailed down to her shoulder slowly.  He took the opportunity while she lay flustered to slide off of the bed.  "Hey!  Where are you going??" Chara pouted.

"NYEH HEH.  I'M LETTING YOU REST, OF COURSE."  He chuckled at her bewildered expression.

"No!  Get back here!"

"NOPE.  GET SOME REST, LOVE.  YOU LOOK TIRED."

"Damn it, Papyrus!  Stop doing that!"

"DOING WHAT?"  He smiled innocently at her as she flipped the light switch.

"You know damn well what."

"DO I?"  Chara hurled a pillow at his smug face, but Papyrus only laughed and closed the door.

"Ooph!  That-that... numbskull!  Payback's a bitch, Pap.  Just you wait..." she muttered a few more obscenities to herself before nodding off.  Sans and Frisk came to an abrupt silence as Papyrus came down the steps.

"Is she okay?  Did she say anything - I don't know... concerning?  I guess..." Frisk interrogated.

"Calm down, kiddo.  It may be none of our business," Sans reminded her.

"I still want to know that she's alright.  Did she tell you what happened?"

"CHARA WILL BE ALRIGHT.  NO NEED TO FRET.  UM, YEAH... SHE, UH, GAVE ME _HER_ STORY ON THE INCIDENT.  WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME YOUR SIDE, HUMAN?" Papyrus played it off smoothly.  'I'M BECOMING _TOO_ GOOD AT THIS.  DARN IT, CHARA!' he thought.  Frisk spared no details in the retelling from Branch's perversion to Chara's distant gaze in the car.

"Now, I'm worried he might press charges.  She doesn't seem to care about the repercussions!  It's like she thinks she's above consequence or something the way she acts.  I know she only means to strike a bit of fear, but she takes it too far sometimes.  Do you understand my worry?"

"We understand, sweetheart.  It's just... ya hafta remember that your sister is her own person.  She's aware there are consequences to her actions; she just doesn't care.  Chara has never been one to let fear of punishment stand in her way regardless of good or bad intent.  That will never change.  I'm not sayin' it's fine she did it either.  I'm sayin' you're not held accountable for what she does," Sans spoke.

"No, you're right... but I feel like it's my fault she does some of the things she does.  If I had enough 'backbone' to not worry about my public image and just fight these jerks seem to attract, she wouldn't feel the need to do it for me."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE.  CHARA WOULD LET YOU HAVE YOUR TURN _AND_ TAKE HERS.  THAT'S HOW SHE IS.  YOU ARE IN A DELICATE SITUATION THAT CALLS FOR A RESIGNED IMAGE.  CHARA DOESN'T HAVE THAT BURDEN, SO SHE TAKES FULL ADVANTAGE.  KEEP IN MIND THAT IN THE END SHE JUST WANTS TO PROTECT YOU.  SANS IS CORRECT, HOWEVER.  IT'S NO EXCUSE, BUT WE UNDERSTAND HER CALL TO PROTECT HER, BY ALL RIGHTS, 'YOUNGER' SISTER."  The words clicked in Frisk's head.  They were right in that.  Chara was very much the "older" sister spite her biological age.

"Of course.  She disregards punishment for my own safety and well being.  Guess I need to talk with her later."

Through the door, Chara heard everything as she pressed against it.  The sound of anxious voices roused her from her twilight state.  It shouldn't have came as a surprise exactly how deep everyone cared for her, yet it did all the same.  She couldn't deny some of her less redeeming qualities, but she never would have guessed they understood them.  She smiled and crawled back in bed feeling a tinge of guilt.  She eyed the bottle Papyrus brought her and downed two capsules.  If they were putting that much trust in her, then she was going to put some trust in them.  Chara had been so used to others disappointing her even if it was only in her mind.  Of everyone, Asriel's betrayal hurt the most and she realized it clung to the deepest recesses of her mind.  All this time, she never fully trusted him again pushing her towards Frisk, the one person who never let her down.  Now, she had let Frisk down again, though all she yearned for was to make up for hurting her.  She wished to protect her sister.  'No more.  If Asriel believes these pills will help, then I trust him.  No more being stubborn with Frisk just to be stubborn.  No more taking my insecurities out on Papyrus, poor monster...' she told herself.  She flopped back down on her pillow and tried to rest a while.

Into the evening, Frisk came knocking and told Chara to redress.  She was taking her lackluster sibling out for a girl's night just the two of them.  This brought a little spark back to Chara.  She primped quickly and ran out the door with Frisk stealing a kiss from Papyrus on the way out.  He barely had time to process the abrupt contact before the front door latched.  He just shook his skull and headed upstairs to spy on his brother.  Sans had been reviewing some notes for a speech he planned on delivering tomorrow while Alphys took lunch.  He huffed in exasperation.  If Asgore hadn't been the one who requested it, he would have turned it down.  The side table rattled from the force which he flung himself back on the bed.  He eyed the single drawer for a moment.  Without moving, he opened it and pulled out a false bottom along with a small, velvet box.  Carefully, he held up the trinket inside to the light and watched it sparkle.

"BROTHER, I COOKED US SOME ROAST AND- WOWIE!  WHAT'S THAT?  A RING?!" Papyrus barged in the cracked door to find sans admiring a bright, ruby colored stone set in black metal.

"Papyrus!  Don't ya know how to knock?!  Ya 'bout gave me a heart attack... or so to say," Sans chastized.

"THE DOOR WAS OPEN, SANS.  WHY WOULD I KNOCK?  NOW, ANSWER THE QUESTION!  IS THAT FOR THE HUMAN?"

"Actually, no, not originally.  I made this one day back in Snowdin.  That goofy dog dropped a shiny orb in front of my sentry station and a piece broke off.  I thought it would make a nice engagement ring someday since the Underground didn't have anything like it.  But now, with the multitude of fancy stones and such, it seems pretty ordinary."

"SANS... YOU MADE THAT YOURSELF??"

"Yeah, one of my various ways to slack off."

"I THINK IT'S PERFECT.  YOU SHOULD ABSOLUTELY PROPOSE TO FRISK WITH IT!"

"I couldn't do that.  She already turns me down as it is.  If I propose with this, she'd laugh at me." Sans' expression dropped as he fell back to his prior position on the bed.

"FRISK ISN'T MATERIALISTIC, BROTHER.  IF MT DIDN'T SEND ALL THOSE CLOTHES AND ACCESSORIES, SHE WOULD STILL BE WEARING THAT OLD SWEATER.  IF ANYTHING, SHE WOULD BE HAPPIER WITH THAT RING BECAUSE YOU HAND MADE IT.  ALSO, YOU SHOULD TRY ASKING FORMALLY; NOT JUST WHEN HER CHASTITY IS IN QUESTION..."  Papyrus lowered his eyelids and shifted his stance to shy away.

"Oh my God!  You hear that?!"

"THE WALLS ARE THIN, BROTHER...  HERE!  STAND UP!  WE'RE GOING TO DO A PRACTICE RUN.  AS YOUR AWESOME, SUPER COOL BROTHER, I REFUSE TO LET YOUR PROPOSAL EXECUTION BE AS LAZY AS YOURSELF!"

"This is why you're the cool brother, Pap.  But, aren't ya a bit tall to play as Frisk?"

"I'M NOT PLAYING FRISK.  WE SHALL USE THE BED POST!  IT'S THE IDEAL HEIGHT.  I'LL EVEN PUT ONE OF HER TOPS ON IT."  He draped a shirt over the wooden post and adjusted it as best he could.  Then he put one of her cute hats on the top ball to add to the realism.

"Oh my God, Papyrus.  Everything I said about ya bein' the cool one stands firm.  Who else would put this much effort in helpin' me?"

"WELL, I WAS KIND OF 'THROWN' INTO MY PROPOSAL.  CHARA TRIED TO RUN AWAY...  CAN'T HAVE THAT...  ANYWAY!  I WANT YOURS TO BE HOW _YOU_ WANT AND NOT JUST HOW YOU CAN GET IT IN.  NOW, GO."

Sans stumbled over his words, stopped and restarted a few times before settling on the right words.  "Frisk, I've been thinkin' and I realized there's no one else I want more than you and there never will be.  I need to know if ya feel the same, so..." he dropped to one patella and opened the box, "marry me, kiddo?  Love me for the rest of your life and let me love ya always?"

"Yes!!!  Yes, Sans, yes!!" Frisk's voice cried from the doorway.

"NYEH!!"

"Holy shit!  I think ya made us both jump outta our skins!  What are ya doin' home so early?!" Sans shouted in surprise as he went from kneeling to stiff-straight with a jolt.

"Never mind that!  Yes, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, you big bonehead!"

"Ya... ya mean it?  Ya wanna marry me?  Really?"

"Of course I do!  I just didn't want to jeopardize my schooling, but I've also realized that you have _never_ been anything other than supportive of me.  I know that even if we eloped tomorrow you wouldn't hinder me because you want me to succeed as much as  _I_ want to.  I love you, Sans, and I should have known better."  Sans rushed her and hoisted her up high as he spun around the room.

"She said yes!  Can you believe it?!  This human said yes to this old pile of dusty bones!  Haha!"

"Thank goodness.  I thought for a minute shorty-bones was just so in love with napping that he decided to join his bed in holy 'mattress'-mony," Chara teased.

"Very funny, squirt," Sans groaned.

"Congratulations you two!  Now it's your turn to go through wedding hell.  Just don't steal my date..."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sis," Frisk assured her.  "I was thinking about a spring wedding, when it's a beautiful day with birds singing... and flowers blooming... a day like that would be perfect."

"I fuckin' love you, Frisk!" Sans laughed.

She grinned and kissed him on his crown saying, "I love you too, Sans.  You are such a silly skeleton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Frisk and Sans are getting married too!! Now, like I said, I'm gonna be busy packing for a few days so next chapter post is up in the air. But, it shouldn't be too long before I have the computer back up.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I still haven't packed the computer! Frisk continues her "side quest". Yes, that was intended that way XP. I do have a timeline and ages of when each soul fell, but I don't feel like digging it out right now. It might be something I add on the back end after I have the whole story up. I know it's a little confusing but I did the math the best I could with the years and time frame. Don't be too mean if it's not perfect. lol. Also!! For hitting over 1,000 views, I want to do something special for those interested. I'm just not sure what. Lemme know what you guys think! And thank you, everyone.

It was deep in the fall and Sans hadn't shut down his food stand yet due to nice weather.  He was digging under the marble counter for some condiments when a familiar voice caught his attention.  "Sans, my man!  What's up?"

Sans peeked over the counter to see his best customer leaning on it.  "Hey!  Slick Mick!  What's up?  I'm just gettin' ready to open the joint," he answered.  "Wanna dog?"

"Sure!  Wasn't what I came for but I'll take some lunch.  I remembered somethin' the other day that might help your old lady out."

"Lay it on me, Mick!  Frisk is desperate for a lead.  She's down to three souls and the trail's gone cold again." Sans told him as he fired up the grill for the lunch rush.

"Well, there's this Ebott rumor and it started spreadin' within the last decade.  It's about this sharpshooter who went vigilante and gunned down some mobsters after losin' everything he had invested in the stock market.  Crooked money, so to say.  I did some diggin' of my own, though, and found somethin' that didn't add up.  The popular version goes that this man named Luke walked into the bank one day to reclaim his losses and shot one of the gangsters dead along with the teller.  Standard robbery is what's on the record except the police report said the money never went missin' and the teller survived and was sent into witness protection.  Word says Luke was a rogue lootin' and killin' wherever he went, but dependin' on who you talk to.  Others will tell ya he was only out for justice against the mafia who did 'im dirty.  I dug into some forbidden archives and another source confirmed that Luke never invested any money.  That was just a cover up to drag his name through the mud when he disappeared."

"So, why would he have went after these corrupt humans?"

"That's what I asked!  So, I went back a little further in the records and found a spike in mafia fatalities from the time Luke appeared to when he disappeared.  Now, the records are fact, but who killed 'em is speculation.  Whether Luke was real or not, I couldn't tell ya.  I do know the former mayor was friends with the mayor who proceeded him.  So, mayor 1 and mayor 2 are buddies, yeah?  Mayor 1 meets an untimely death by mobsters, but the judge at the time was in cahoots with the mob and almost never penalized to the fullest extent of the law for gangsters.  Seems awful funny to me that soon as the suspect responsible for the murder of Mayor 1 is found innocent due to insufficient evidence, he's offed in that bank along with twenty of his cohorts."

"Thought ya said there was a spike in gangster deaths?" Sans questioned with a furrowed brow bones as he put together Mick's hotdog.

"For a three year period, yeah.  They never caught the person responsible either... however, the ghost story of Luke started goin' around after the fifth or so murder thanks to the callin' card left.  It was always a single white piece of paper that had only the name 'Luke' and the number '77' scribbled on it.  It's speculation that the note is either a religious reference, a relation to a birth date, or maybe code of some sort but nobody knows for sure.  Anyway, take of it what ya like.  Thanks for the grub, Sansy.  See ya 'round."

"Anytime, Mick.  Thanks for the tip.  Be careful out there snoopin'."  Sans couldn't wait to tell Frisk what he just learned.  Once able, he called her and reiterated what Mick told him.

"Thanks, baby.  I'll do some research of my own later.  I've got to go for now... ... Love you too, 'bye," Frisk hung up as she and Chara approached their next class.

"What was that about?  Did Sans find something interesting for you?" Chara guessed.

"Yes, and when we get home, I'm going to hold up on the computer.  I would like to find solid information on this lore Sans was telling me about.  The name involved definitely matches the Justice soul Dad found in Hotland."

"Lore?  Local lore??  Now I'm curious.  How about I help you search?  I feel like I haven't been much help in this."

"I would love for you to help!  Makes me feel like we're a couple of real P.I.'s, haha!"  Later that evening, Frisk and Chara plugged in their laptops and went to work at the kitchen table.  The search proved fruitless thus far.  Neither could find a single bit on a marksman with the name given.  Chara was curious on the enigmatic Luke and the mystery involving his calling card, more-so the card than the man himself.  She took a break and searched the name and number together.  What she found was a clothing brand and beneath it, a quote, "To give knowledge of salvation unto his people by remission of their sins."

Something about the words stuck her personally.  Chara swallowed a single DT pill feeling her sins crawling down her back.  "Hey, Sis.  What if 'Luke 77' wasn't a calling card or a signature?  What if it was indeed a message?  Like a warning, maybe, since all of the people this person supposedly killed were bad people?"

"What makes ya think that?" Sans asked looking over her shoulder.

"I can't find _anyone_ in the time frame by the first name Luke, Lucas, or a variant of it that fist this person's MO.  However, I did find a sharpshooter who made a career out of his talent by the nickname 'White Lightning Cass'.  This old article says his name was Casey - last name blocked at every mention.  He worked for a local fair as a showman to bring in revenue.  This says he was the fastest marksman in the whole area.  He kinda looks familiar to me..."

"That's strange.  I can't find anything on record for a man named Casey either.  Not for the time period, anyway.," Frisk announced.  "Is that picture clear enough to send to Dad?"

"I suppose, but Dad said the man's ID had his name as 'Luke'."

"That doesn't matter.  What if it wasn't his ID?  Or what if it was fake?  Look at this.  All of his hits were left the same calling card save for one.  His last victim was left with drawing of a circle with a single '7' in it.  But why?"

"It was his last one," Sans spoke.  "A circle is a representation of eternity; no beginnin' or end, but... it could in this case indicate karma.  With it bein' in conjunction with a numerical representation of completion, number seven, it's possible the job was done and he was tellin' someone in code."

"In other words, you're saying that the suspect's calling card was a cryptic message left for... for someone he knew for a fact would see it..."

"That's exactly what I think.  I just couldn't tell ya _who_ it was meant for."

"EASY!  IT WAS MEANT FOR THE MAYOR WHO HIRED HIM AS A HITMAN," Papyrus interjected.

"How do ya know that part was true, bro?" Sans asked curiously.

"I'M FOLLOWING THE SHOW!  MY CONCLUSION IS THE MAYOR HIRED A HITMAN ON HIS EX-LOVER, AND THE BRIEFCASE THE MAIN CHARACTER HAS WAS MEANT FOR THE MAYOR!"

"Oh geeze!  Honey!  We're talking about Frisk's project, not your dumb FBI show,"  Chara retorted.

"OH.  CARRY ON..."  Chara rolled her eyes and shook her head.  Frisk and Sans giggled at the two.  Sans thought a moment on what his brother had said, though.

"What if... the notes...  What if they _were_ meant for the mayor?  Mick said the rumor was he hired a hitman to assassinate gangsters.  The first one to go was the one who killed the mayor's friend, the former mayor." Sans mused.

"Hey, Sans, look at this," Chara called him over.  "According to this article, the mayor you're speaking of lost his son and daughter-in-law shortly after the killing stopped.  The remaining gangsters apparently broke into the couple's home and shot them while they slept.  It goes on to say that their daughter - the mayor's granddaughter, age three, was never found.  They went to get her too, but she was nowhere in the home and has never been heard from again.  Or so says the missing persons report for Ebott City.  Holy shit!  Frisk!  Come look at the couple's picture!"

"Why?  What is it?" she asked uninterested.

"Oh my...  Seriously, kiddo.  Come here.  It's kinda haunting," Sans conceded.  Frisk begrudgingly moved to the other side of the table where Chara sat.

"Okay, what am I looking at?"

"You don't see it?" Chara almost choked.

"See what?"

"Look at the woman and tell me you don't look almost exactly like her!  Here!  Here's a mirror.  See?"

"Oh, stop!  So what?  I'm pretty generic looking anyway.  I could look like several people, you included."

"I gotta say, babe, those eyes of yours are rare.  What are the odds, in the same city, that you're not related?" Sans added.  "And the child mentioned would be your age if she were alive."

"Well, that poor child is probably gone just to be honest.  She was how old when this tragedy happened?  One of those gangsters probably did something to the poor baby."

"No, or they would have left her body with her parents as a message to the mayor.  They would have made sure to leave her body specifically.  It would have been like lime on the cut," Chara argued.  "Well, we have a guess on when this phantom, Luke, vanished.  Dad just confirmed this marksman was the one he found cradling the Kind soul in Hotland.  So, Casey is your name?  Why did your ID say Luke??"

"THE MAYOR SENT HIM INTO HIDING TO PROTECT HIM AND HIS FAMILY WHILE HE CARRIED OUT HIS DEED.  THE MAYOR PAID AN EXORBITANT AMOUNT OF MONEY TO HID THEM.  HE CHANGED THEIR NAMES AND REMOVED THEM FROM ALL RECORDS.  HE MADE IT AS THOUGH THEY NEVER EXISTED," Papyrus cut in again.

"Pap, my love, we are _still_ not talking about your show..." Chara said in a sing-song tone.

"NEITHER AM I, _CHARA_.  I WAS TALKING WITH THE CURRENT MAYOR ONE DAY AND SHE TOLD ME THE FORMER MAYOR CONFESSED THIS ON HIS DEATHBED.  HE TOLD HIS FRIENDS AND EVERYONE PRESENT HIS THAT HIS FAMILY'S MURDER WAS HIS FAULT FOR PAYING OFF THE HITMAN TO TAKE DEAL SOME TRUE JUSTICE.  MRS. MAYOR SHOWED ME THE FILES ONCE IN CASE I EVER NEEDED TO KNOW WHERE THEY WERE KEPT.  CASEY'S FILE SAID 'PROTECTION PROGRAM:  ACTIVE INDEFINITELY' WITH A STAMP READING 'DECEASED' ON IT."

"You've seen this?  What about his family?!  That's who we need to find!" Frisk chirped in excitement.

"THEIR FILES AREN'T IN THOSE ARCHIVES.  MEANING, THEY HAVE BEEN INTEGRATED BACK INTO SOCIETY."

"Let me get this straight," Chara spoke.  "The first mayor is killed, the perpetrator goes free, second mayor hires a gunman and secures his family, the gunman kills certain targets, gunman disappears into the Underground, Mayor's family is killed and child goes missing, then gunman's family returns.  Is that what we have so far?"

"Pretty much.  Now, I need to find them..." Frisk sighed.

"This 'White Lightning Cass' is cute!  I found another picture of him in a group.  Wait!  His gun!  It has an engraving that I have definitely seen before!  It's a tribal 77... just like Dean's tattoo!  I'm giving him a call tomorrow.  He might be able to help.  Here I thought it was something to do with 'luck' or whatever.  Whelp, my brain hurts.  I'm gonna get ready for bed.  Papyrus, are you coming?"

"YES, DEAR, AS SOON AS MY SHOW IS OVER."

"Thank you all for the help.  I would be lost if not for you three," Frisk told them.  Chara squeezed her neck with a hug and tarried along.  Sans just kissed her temple and Papyrus kissed her other one simultaneously as he passed by.  She was grateful to have such caring family unlike any she ever knew.

Chara kept her word and phoned Dean.  She hardly spoke to him anymore, but she hoped that didn't stop him from answering her call.  After a few rings, a husky voice answered, "Hello?"

"Dean!?" Chara greeted mildly anxious.

"Hey!  What's up, little mama?  You never call anymore."

"I'm doing well.  I'm sorry about that.  I don't have much to do with any of my old school friends now that, uh, Pap and I are together.  And yourself?  How's your mom and sisters?"

"Congrats, little mama.  Glad to hear ya got your happy ending...  They're struggling, but not like we used to.  Mom misses you, ya know?  I tell her to call ya, but you know how she is.  Sam turned seventeen a few months back and Anna is fifteen now.  They ask about you too.  So, what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected call?"

"Well, it's for my sister.  This may sound odd, but I need to know what that tribal tattoo on your shoulder means.  You said you would tell me one day and never did."

"Oh.  That...  I can't talk here.  The holidays are around the corner and I'm actually coming home this time.  I'll be visiting next week.  How about I stop by your house next Saturday, okay?  We'll talk then.  Gotta run.  It was nice to hear from you, darlin'."

"It was nice to talk to you, Dean.  We'll catch up when you visit.  Later."  She ended the call and thought how odd for him to be so secretive.  Dean was an open book and told people like it was.  What was he hiding?  She shrugged it off for now and told Frisk about the conversation.

"You don't think he knows something, do you?" Frisk pondered.

"I don't know!  We'll know next weekend.  Let's hurry before we're late," Chara prodded her sister along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how odd. Things are starting to tie together. Or are they just getting tangled? It's hard to tell from the outside looking out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping, but nope. Here I am trying to get as much posted as I can before packing it up for a few days. I just can't leave things where they were so have another chapter.

A knock came from the front door around nine Saturday morning while Papyrus was in the middle of preparing breakfast.  Chara hadn't been on the couch but a few minutes herself.  Frisk sauntered down the stairs questioning who was knocking so early with a huge yawn.  Chara opened the door and lit up immediately.  "Dean!" she cried pulling him into a hug.  Papyrus eyed him cautiously feeling a strange sensation in the pit of his being.

"Hey, little mama!  It's good to see you too!" he laughed.  "Hey, Frisky!  How've ya been?"

"Good morning, Dean," Frisk yawned back.  "You'll have to look over us.  We just woke up."

"No sweat, darlin'.  I'm a mess myself.  Hi there, Papyrus.  Long time, no see.  Where's your bro?"

Papyrus looked the human up and down hastily before replying, "UPSTAIRS, ASLEEP."

"That sounds about right.  How have ya been, man?  Having any trouble keeping _this one_ in line?"  Dean jostled Chara's shoulder for emphasis.

"Actually, we're engaged!  Pap and I are getting married in January.  I sent your mom an invitation for you all.  Did she not tell you?"

"She might have.  Work keeps me busy most days.  I'm lucky I got the week off.  I guess being the owner's favorite nephew pays off.  Congratulations, Chara.  I'm happy for you both.  Say, Paps!  How in the world did ya hook this one?  She likes to run away at the first sign of real feelings."  Chara jabbed an elbow in Dean's ribs in retaliation to the comment.

"GUESS I'M JUST AWESOME LIKE THAT..." he returned with a smirk.

"Papyrus, dear, watch the salt on that bacon.  You're slinging it everywhere," Chara scoffed.  Dean gave her an inquisitive look.  "Don't mind him.  He's being jealous is all.  He's the alpha male of this abode and he feels his dominance is being threatened."

"DON'T BE ABSURD!  I'M NOT JEALOUS!  WHAT REASON WOULD I HAVE TO BE JEALOUS?"

"'Alpha beta' you're right, Chara," Sans joked coming down the steps.

"FIRST THING IN THE MORNING, SANS?  REALLY?"

"What can I say?  It's the hand I was 'Delta'."

"Haha!  Sans!  What's up, skelebro?  It feels like a lifetime since I've seen you guys," Dean greeted him taking a seat on their couch.

"Hiya, Dean.  Nice of ya to stop by.  The gals said ya had some info for us.  Mornin', sweetheart," Sans turned his attention to Frisk briefly kissing her.  She smiled quietly and went to fetch them all coffee brewing in the pot.

"Yeah... I, uh... it has to stay here between us.  What I have to say could ruin my sisters' futures or maybe have us all killed," Deans voice turned grave as the subject of his visit made its way back up.

"WELL, NO SENSE IN TEMPTING FATE ON AN EMPTY STOMACH.  BREAKFAST IS READY.  HUMAN FRIEND OF CHARA'S, WILL YOU BE JOINING US?" Papyrus offered.

"That's mighty kind of you.  Thank you," Dean accepted.  Frisk quickly set the table and made plates.

"Just leave the 'jelly' in the kitchen, Pap," Chara teased.  "It would be 'butter' that way.  Pfft!  Ha!"

"STOP.  JUST... NO.  OH MY GOD.  I'M SURROUNDED."

Once everyone was seated and content, Dean continued.  "I'm putting a lot of trust in you guys to keep my secret.  My dad was a marksman in the local fair.  He brought a hefty revenue in every year he performed.  He earned the nickname 'White Lightning' after proving that he was the fastest draw in the whole county.  Casey Pride was his real name, and I'll be the first to say he loved Mama and me.  Soon after Samantha came along, the new mayor of Ebott City met with him in private.  I was too young to understand at the time why we had to move, but we ended up on the outskirts of the county in a more backwoods area.  Our names were changed too.  I was born Jesse Pride but I've been Dean for so long I kept it.  My dad's name was changed to Luke and he went right to work as soon as we were settled.  Many call him a murderer and, to an extent, it's true.  He did kill those mob bosses with no legal authority, but Ebott has been better off without 'em.  And, if the judge would have done his job they wouldn't have been walking the streets to begin with.  Dad simply took an opportunity to better us while helping the city.  Well, one day he left for a job and he came home and that was it.  He told us his business in the city was done.  THings were normal for about a year, then one day, he never came home.  So, Frisk, tell me.  Why a sudden interest in my father?  What's this all about?"

"I wish I had an easier way to tell you this," Frisk began.  "I think tell you will be the hardest yet...  Dean, I know what happened to your dad.  He-"

"I know what became of my old man," Dean cut her off.  "He ended up in the Underground and his soul was used to liberate an entire other civilization trapped under that cursed mountain.  Even until the end, Dad tried to do the right thing and is still a hero in my eyes."

"H-How... how did you know?!"

"And more importantly, why did you never tell me?" Chara added a bit upset.

"Technically, I'm not allowed.  I just breached the contract between the mayor and my mom.  Also, I didn't want any awkwardness between us, Chara.  Dad's gone and he went out a hero; that's all we needed to know.  As far as prior knowledge, the museum has Dad's gun and hat displayed.  How would we _not_ know?  Haha!  We don't blame you or your family, Frisky.  I know them well enough to know _any_ of them would have been fair to my old man."

"Then allow me to put your mind at ease on a few things.  Cass wasn't harmed by a monster.  He was found cradling a small child.  Both had been overtaken by the heat.  The child was too small to withstand the dehydration and your father tried to carry her except he was injured.  Alphys said in her report it was a gunshot wound combined with heat stroke.  It was more than his body could handle.  I'm so sorry..."

A smile broke across Dean's face and faded.  His brows knitted as he spoke, "My dad was trying to help a child, huh?  That sounds like him.  Never too busy, tired, or broken to help anyone even a stranger.  He really was a good man and tried to raise me to be one when he was alive.  I wonder all the time if he'd be proud of me today."

"Of course he would," Chara stated plainly.  "Dean.  You have worked for as long as I have known you to provide for your mom and sisters in place of your dad.  You volunteered at your mom's work to make her job easier.  You sacrificed your education for your sisters'.  None of which you had to do, but you did because you're just like him.  That's something anyone should be proud of."

"Thanks, Chara.  Whelp, you guys take care.  I gotta pack up for tomorrow.  Remember, I never said a word about my dad or his career."

"But, Dean, you never said what the tattoo means!"

"Oh yeah!  Dad's last hit was left with a piece of paper with the number seven on it.  Many theorized it was religious, numerologists said it stood for completion of the deeds, and others said it was a karmic message.  The sevens stood for two shots of their favorite whisky.  My dad was inviting the mayor to meet him for a drink.  The last one, though it was his final kill, was a message to the mayor that he would have to drink this one alone.  Thus, only a single seven.  I got this tattoo just like Dad had on his gun.  He believed a man should never drink alone, so he had another seven added to it.  I like to think that he's with me when I drink, so I never drink alone either."

"Wow.  That's beautiful.  So, what does the skull and crossbones represent?" Frisk asked.

"This on my arm?  Oh, just looks cool is all.  It was my first one and I thought it would make me look tough."

"Dean!  You're such a nerd!" Chara laughed which made Papyrus groan.  They all saw him out as he revved up his bike and took off.  As soon as he was out of sight, Chara turned to Papyrus with sass and said, "What the hell was that all about?  You were rude, Papyrus Skeleton and to a human who actually _likes_ monsters.  He sees you as a friend, and you were bitter to him.  Over what?  I'm not wearing his ring, Pap.  I'm wearing _yours_ , so why all the peacocking?"

"FIRST OFF, I'M NOT A CHILD SO DON'T SCOLD ME LIKE ONE-"

"Stop acting like one then."

Papyrus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  "SECOND, HE WAS OBVIOUSLY FLIRTING WITH YOU."

"Oh my- oooh!!  No he wasn't!  Dean is a nice guy and he's nice to everyone who's nice to him.  He so happens to be my friend also.  Admit it, you felt threatened because he's human and we dated."  Papyrus opened his jaw to speak but only released a drawn out huff.  He lowered his gaze and stuck his hands in his pockets.  "But why, Pap?  I made my choice and it's one of the few decisions I have no regrets on.  Are you afraid I'll get cold feet again??  Is that your problem?"

"MAYBE A LITTLE...  I'M SORRY.  I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME.  I GOT A LITTLE POSSESSIVE.  YOU HAVE A HISTORY OF RUNNING AND SEEING YOU LIGHT UP WHEN YOU SAW HIM BROUGHT ALL OF THAT INSECURITY RIGHT OUT."

"Stop that!  I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you.  I love you, dummy...  What do you say we get ready and go do something?  Frisk and Sans got uncomfortable and left."  Chara turned to go back inside when she was whipped around and lifted up.  Papyrus scooped her up and kissed her while supporting her weight since he lacked a midriff for her to lock her legs around.  He flung open the screen door and flopped on the couch putting Chara in his lap.

"HOW ABOUT WE STAY HERE INSTEAD?" he growled in her ear.  His hands were still in place as he pressed her closer.  The pink flush on her cheeks heated as he moved from her ear to her clavicle and back up.

"N-No - no...  No, Pap," her words came out a whisper.  "You-you play this game and never finish!  I still owe you payback.  I'm not doing this today-"  She was cut off by a sudden kiss.  Papyrus slipped the tongue he formed past her lips while he had the chance.  While she was distracted, he shifted her under him careful to make sure he was still cradling her.

"THEN WE'LL MAKE SPORT OF IT.  FIRST TO BEG LOSES?  YOU MIGHT BEST ME YET AND HAVE YOUR PAYBACK AFTER ALL."  He gave her an uncharacteristically sly grin as he squeezed the soft skin hidden by her sleep pants.

"Fine," she groaned.  The grin spread as he nipped her ear lobe.  Chara retaliated by running her hand under his shirt and playing with his sternum.  She hated and loved this all at once.  The objective was clear:  make the other beg for more while staying as chaste as possible.  She would be sure to have her revenge for Papyrus always leaving her hanging.  Chara lightly ran her fingertips down his sternum while her other hand played with his iliac crest.  It was risque, but he _was_ running his distals along the hem of her pants while biting her neck.  She decided he was too excited for her to have a chance without playing dirty.  So, she did something cheap by gently teasing the lumbar vertebrae.  This elicited some heavy panting by a very unaware Papyrus.  He was caught by such surprise that he ceased his own attempts.

A wicked smile crept across Chara's face as she pushed her bounds.  Her other hand dipped to his ilium causing him to push himself to the opposite end of the sofa.  "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!  YOU WIN!" his words breathy.  His right eye was lit up with a bright orange as he sat curled up, his patellas under his mandible.

"Was it too much for the Great Papyrus?" she mocked.

Papyrus cocked a brow bone at her and replied, "YOU CHEATED.  YOU WENT BELOW THE BELT."

"You liked it and you know it.  Now, I'm going to get dressed and we're going out."  Chara hopped up and kissed him on his frontal bone before going upstairs to dress.  Papyrus sighed deciding the bathroom would be the best place to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some fluff and angst. The girls are not amused when their skelies are jelly. Papyrus has trouble processing emotions he's never felt before, at least not to this extent, and he's VERY much the king of his castle which includes his queen.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating!! As Squidward says, "Why do today what you can put off 'til tomorrow?" But I'm an adult and I do what I want! :D And what I want is to get Chara's wedding posted. You know what they say: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

The holidays passed in a blur much to Chara's excitement.  The New Year's party brought some new faces among them being Branch's parents, Chrys' dad, Dean, his mom Ruby and his sisters.  All came out to support Frisk and some came to learn more about the Monster Society.  It wasn't a couple of weeks after that most were gathered in the ballroom again for a beautiful wedding.  Mettaton went all out making Chara's winter wonderland of lights.  Soft white lights dangled all across the ceiling meeting at the chandelier.  Golden glittery snowflakes hung between the lights and every table was elaborately decorated with gold candles set on each side of a clear vase that held an array of white and yellow ornaments as well as soft lights.  Undyne played calm music from a piano on the band stage until everyone was properly seated.  Once Mettaton prompted, she switched to the bridal march which caused Toriel's eyes to water knowing what came next.  Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel had been whispering back and forth at the wooden arch until now.  Now, the tall skeleton monster, dressed to the nines, held his breath in anticipation  As the song reached the chorus, Asgore stepped out of the other set of double doors with Chara on his arm.

Papyrus lit up brighter than Sans had ever seen.  He beamed with pride and adoration and, in the moment, all he saw was her.  She flashed a sheepish grin as they steadily approached.  She was careful not to step on the gorgeous dress Uncle Mettaton so lovingly designed.  Every set of eyes being focused on her didn't help the matter.  "Isn't she a sight today?" Sans stated as he gently nudged his brother.

"SHE'S BREATHTAKING... 'FOR SHE HAD EYES AND CHOSE ME.'" Papyrus quoted _Othello_.  A vision Chara was with her ivory skin glowing in the twinkling lights.  Her dress shimmered under them as well.  It was a vintage lace mermaid gown with intricate yellow flowers sewn throughout the body.  Little golden pearls rested at the center of each flower.  The sweetheart neckline was covered by a layer of lace that connected to the off-shoulder sleeves that were entirely floral patterned lace.  She kept the traditional adage as suggested by Toriel.  The lace veil fastened into her auburn curls was her mother's and a wedding gift.  The gold and cream pearl clips in her hair were new; a gift from Mettaton.  Her shoes were Frisk's cream ballet slippers borrowed from her sister's closet, and the something blue was baby's breath in her bouquet of white and yellow roses, daisies, and frangipanis.

It took all Asgore had to force back tears when he gave her away.  Toriel wasn't even subtle in her mix of joy and sorrow anymore.  When the justice of the peace told Papyrus to kiss the bride, he hoisted her up, bracing her on his ulnas, and kissed her softly.  Chara smiled and kissed him again before he set her down.  Mettaton had the other half of the room prepared by now for the reception and the entire dinner was al acarte while Grillby manned an open bar.  Then he cleaned up the now empty half and readied it for dancing.  After dinner, was a toast by Sans who stood up and said, "Ladies and gentleman, monsters and humans, best man here wantin' to propose a toast.  But, I guess champagne will have to do instead, hehe.  See, I'm not good with the sentiments; that's usually my brother's job.  However, I wanted to say how proud I am of these two and how wonderful it is that they found each other.  It's hard makin' a relationship work, but Pap has never been one to take the easy way out of anything and once my lovely sister-in-law has her sights set on somethin' she sees it through no matter what stands in her way.  I think these two traits complement each other so well because they're both fighters.  As long as I've known Chara, she's been a fighter for what she believes and Pap will fight for the ones he loves against all odds.  I don't see anyone bein' as good to, or for, my little brother as she is.  I won't lie, I had my reserves on it when I first saw how they looked at each other.  I was just afraid of someone hurtin' my little bro.  And, after I watched them grow closer with each passin' year, I started to realize that they were fallin' in love.  When I saw how different she was with Pap - that she actually listened to him and was above and beyond respectful of him more than anyone, I knew in my soul that she genuinely cared about him.  So, congratulations you two!  Cheers to your new life together.  I'm lucky to have ya both in my life."  After the toast, Chara and Papyrus shared their first dance as husband and wife at the center of it all.

Chara at one point had to take a break from all of the commotion and dancing.  She sat at her table with Sasha chatting about this and that when Dorian approached.  "Good evening ladies," he greeted.  "I suppose a congratulations is in order, Mrs. Skeleton.  And who might this lovely lady in your company be?  Hello, miss.  I am Dorian, at your service."  Dorian took a bow and went to grab Sasha's hand.  Sasha was too stunned to speak but threw Chara a confused look.

Infuriated by his presence, Chara spoke before he could proceed with whatever he was plotting.  "Dorian, this is my brother's girlfriend Sasha.  Now, if you don't mind, we are having a conversation.  Leave."

"That's no way to treat a guest, milady."

"You are only here because the Embassy insists on using my marriage for P.R. in human-monster relations which is under my sister's jurisdiction.  Had it been entirely up to me, you wouldn't be here.  So, move on with your plastic smile and superficial charm."

"Very well.  I bid you ladies adieu."  Dorian turned on his heels and merged with the party.  Sasha thanked her for be-ridding them of his company.  They continued their idle conversation until Sans approached.

"Why, dear sister-in-law, ya have yet to dance with me.  Are ya feelin' 'all white'?  Pffft!"

"Oh my gosh!  Sans, you just made cake of yourself.  That pun was 'tier'-able," Chara replied with her own joke.

"And ya thought mine was bad?  C'mon, princess, dance one with me."  Chara smiled warmly as Sans took her hand and pulled her out of the chair.  On the floor, conversation was muffled by Blooky's amazing sound system.  However, Sans was able to tell his new sister how proud he was of her and congratulated her again.  She beamed at him a little proud herself.  She never dreamed they would get along so well after so many runs killing each other.  Forgiveness hadn't come easy but it came nonetheless.  The song faded out and Chara so happened to catch sight of Dorian sneaking through the set of doors leading to the kitchen.  That area was entirely off limits to guests since it led to the main part of the house.  Chara pardoned herself with a peck on Sans' cheek and trailed after him.  After a barrage of hugs and congratulations from guests, Chara made it to the kitchen doors.  It was empy and dark since Mettaton utilized his catering staff for the banquet, so it was easy to see Dorian was elsewhere.  Suddenly, the room lit up with a gently orange hue.  The warm light shifted as she hunted a quick weapon.  At the very end of the counter, set Toriel's block of knives.  Chara grabbed the all too familiar handle of one long forgotten and marveled at how comfortable it felt.

"Here we are," she whispered.  "Never know what he might try to do once I find him.  Protection couldn't hurt."  She carefully turned the corner into the hallway, but still found no sign of Dorian.  Pausing every few steps, she listened closely and checked every room or closet in passing.  Finally, rustling papers mixed with hissed cursing could be heard from Asgore's personal study.  "Why are you digging through his things?  What do you expect to find?" she mused.  Dorian jumped with a start as Chara entered.

"Heavens!  I nearly jumped out of my skin!" he gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?  This area was sectioned off for a reason.  This is my father's personal study room."

"I was hunting for a bathroom and-"

"Liar."  She cut him off and stared intensely with a cold expression and emotionless eyes.  "Dorian, you are a liar and a cheat.  Tell me the _real_ reason you crept in here or I'll carve it out of you."  She held up the blade, red hot in its appearance.

"I-I-uh, um... Alright.  Fine.  I was looking for evidence of what happened to my sister.  I know these demons you call 'friends' and 'family' killed her."  Venom seethed as he spoke.  "She was but a child!  A little babe!  And those - those _bastards_ snuffed her out.  I never even knew her...  So.  My father and I have been on a mission since we saw her favorite ribbon and knife toy on display at the museum.  We desire restitution for such a heartbreaking loss and we will take it in blood if we have to.  But, _someone_ will pay for murdering my older sister Sybil."

"Sybil?  The Patient soul, age eight, cause of death:  snapped spinal chord from landing wrong during a fall.  The Froggits said she was a friend and were sad about her accident."

"You're the liar, Chara!  And a cheat!  I know who you are and what you did!  We all do!  You're just as guilty as they!  My sister didn't deserve such a death."

"You know nothing, Dorian.  Everything has been spoon-fed to you since you were born.  You don't know the first thing about us, so quit deluding yourself.  None of those other humans deserved their deaths, but we didn't let them die in vain either.  You are hasty to put so much faith in your allegations with no proof."

"Tch!  If it weren't for my grandad killing old Luke, those cretins would still be locked away in that mountain where they belong.  What would I give to go back and fix that!"

A nerve tensed up in Chara at these words.  "And who was your grandfather?"

"Oh, yes, that's right.  You're not from this side of Ebott City.  My grandad was a judge and a great man.  He made sure the bias against unorthodox philanthropists stayed in check.  That no-count mayor was always trying to keep down citizens who aspired to be more.  They were at an unfair advantage standing against dirty politics and a corrupt justice system.  Fortunately, my grandad was a virtuous man.  That's why he tracked down the man who slaughtered all of those poor husbands, fathers and sons.  He paid someone to hunt him down in vengeance on behalf of those twenty families.  Then, he threw that bastard, Luke, in the pit of Mt. Ebott.  That was his only mistake."

Chara felt her heart drop.  Her eyes lit up the room as she glared at Dorian's smug face.  "Luke was a good man, Dorian.  Those men he killed were trash - gangsters manipulating the justice system for personal gain through crooked people like _your_ grandfather and wreaking havoc on Ebott City.  You have been lied to about everything your whole life.  Those men were cheats, thieves, and murderers.  They killed an innocent couple in their home while they slept!  And, would have killed an innocent toddler!  Don't you see where the true corruption lies?  The spoon used to feed you with was forged by the blood of good men!"  She advanced as she spoke, knife forward.

"L-Liar!  You're a liar just like _them_ out there and I'm going to prove it!  I _know_ all of those humans were murdered by Asgore-"

"You are an idiot!  Tell me, Dorian, why do you think the monsters needed 'virtuous' souls to unlock the barrier, hm?  Because, the humans that sealed it _knew_ they were imprisoning an entire race of kind beings.  Those humans locked them away knowing the monsters would stay banished rather than hurt an innocent being.  That's why just _any_ sacrifice wouldn't have worked.  That's why the human was required to possess a 'virtuous' soul.  Those humans knew what they were doing was wrong.  Asgore and Toriel could have had this soul as the body died from the impact of the fall and they healed it instead.  They took in a pitiful, useless child and raised her as their own; gave her love and shelter and a family which was more than any _human_ ever offered.  That child's name is Chara and you claim to know her but you're wrong.  Now, I'm going to take care of you and your meddling once and for all."

"W-Wait.  What are you...?"  Chara advanced blade first as she cornered Dorian.  "H0ld on a moment!  Let's not be too rash..."  his voice tremored.

Out of nowhere, she heard her name being called from outside the room.  "CHARA!  CHAR- OH!  THERE YOU ARE, DEAR.  YOU DISAPPEARED ALL OF A SUDDEN AND-" Papyrus chimed.

"How long have you been listening, Papyrus?" Chara interrupted.

"LONG ENOUGH."  His voice dropped knowing he was caught.  "COME ONE, LOVE.  THE HONORARY LADY OF THE PARTY IS BEING MISSED.  I SHALL PERSONALLY SEE THIS INTRUDER OUT.  GIVE ME THE KNIFE, PLEASE."  Papyrus carefully wrapped his phalanges around her hand gripping the knife's handle.  "CHARA, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, IT'S ALRIGHT.  I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS.  PLEASE, HONEY, GIVE ME THE KNIFE."

With a heavy sigh, she let him take it and then her hand.  "See this man and his father are escorted out immediately.  Inform my father they are not to attend any future events held at their home nor ours.  Get rid of him; the sight of him disgusts me."

"YES, DEAR.  SHAME ON YOU, HUMAN, FOR UPSETTING MY WIFE ON HER WEDDING NIGHT.  COME ALONG.  BEST BE HAPPY IT WASN'T UNDYNE THAT FOUND YOU..."  Papyrus sat Chara in a kitchen chair and told her to wait for him.  She obeyed his request and sat unmoving with an empty stare.  Once he took care of Dorian, he returned as promised and knelt down to meet her level.  "CHARA?  I KNOW YOU'RE THERE.  PLEASE COME BACK.  I...  IT'S OUR WEDDING, SO GASTER, PLEASE.  GIVE ME MY WIFE."  He reached up and caressed her cheek softly.  her eyes looked down to him then back up coldly.  She closed her eyes and took deep, rapid breaths.  When Chara opened them, she looked around then back down to Papyrus with a baffled expression.  Her amber eyes met his black sockets and he felt relief wash over him.

"Paps, why are we in the kitchen?" she asked, finally herself again.

"PHEW!  WELCOME BACK, DEAR!  SO, YOU DON'T REMEMBER NEARLY CARVING UP DORIAN?  OR ANYTHING HE TOLD YOU?"

"The last thing I remember is grabbing my favorite weapon.  After that, waking up still here in the kitchen except you're here.  What happened??"

"WE CAN TALK LATER.  FOR NOW, EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR US TO CUT THAT PRETTY CAKE."

"Mmm!  Cake...  Let's go!"  She held up the Real Knife with a grin.

"PUT THAT THING AWAY BEFORE YOU CUT YOURSELF!  GEEZE!  WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT ANYWAY?"

"I always know where it is."

"THAT'S UNSETTLING!  PUT THAT THING AWAY AND REJOIN THE RECEPTION!"  Chara grinned sheepishly and placed her knife in her dimensional chest.  Papyrus interlaced his phalanges with hers and led her back to the ballroom.  Toriel gave her a motherly scolding for putting herself in such a dangerous situation.  Frisk, Sans, and Asriel were none too thrilled either but happy to see she wasn't hurt.  She agreed with them in order to move past the ordeal quicker and get to the cake.

After some pictures and more dancing, Jason approached the couple to inform them the shuttle to the cabin would be arriving soon.  "Thanks, Jason.  And thank you again for letting us borrow the place for a week," Chara expressed her gratitude with a hug.

"Aw, it's nothing for a friend.  Congrats, by the way.  I'm glad I was invited.  It was a nice ceremony.  Um, the cabinets and fridge have been freshly stocked and with extra on the off chance you get snowed in up there.  Make yourselves at home and _have fun_."  Jason gave her a childish grin.

Chara punched his ribs in response knowing what he meant.  "You haven't changed a bit.  How does Becky put up with you?" she teased.

"Guess I'll find out soon.  I plan on asking the big question soon.  I hear Frisk is engaged too?"

"Yep.  She and Sans are inseparable.  It's almost gross."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK," Papyrus called her out.  "YOUR SHAMELESS WHEN IT COMES TO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION.  WHY, JUST YESTERDAY YOU HAD YOUR ARM AROUND ME WITH YOUR HAND IN MY BACK POCKET."

"I was reaching for your wallet..."

"Haha!  That's a woman for ya!  Might as well get used to that, my friend," Jason laughed.  "Well, the shuttle is here.  Better tell everyone goodnight an run while you can."  Chara had a time getting away with each person taking a turn hugging her and her thanking her friends that pulled the wedding off.  Papyrus experienced a different send-off taking the brunt of some lighthearted teasing from his brother, brother-in-law, and some friends from work.  He parted from them completely orange in the face.

When Chara came back around to Sasha, she pressed two small objects into the bride's hand and whispered, "Asriel and I _love_ this game.  It might come in handy tonight.  Have fun!"  Her curiosity piqued, Chara her hand to see two small dice.  On further inspection, she saw one die had an action of sorts and the other a body part.  She turned red instantly realizing they were lewd dice.  She gave her a Cheshire grin and waved goodbye.  Not sure what to do, Chara thanked her and tucked them away in her clutch purse.  Next, Frisk threw her arms around her sister and walked her out to the car that was waiting to take the couple to the mountain top.  The chauffeur opened the back door and away they went.  Papyrus squeezed Chara's hand and smiled gently at her.  A light hue of orange remained on his cheek bones which caused a flush of pink to rise up on her own.  It was no question what was on the other's mind at this point.  There was no hiding it either.  She bit her lip in debate on asking a question that had burned her mind for a while.  Papyrus found he liked that look she wore as his mind wandered for a second.  He found he liked how the pale yellow stitching complemented her pallid skin and thought how close it was to orange.  He also liked the blush on her cheeks and wondered if her soft, ivory skin did that trick anywhere else.

He was brought back to the present when Chara broke the silence.  "Um... so, uh..." she hesitated.  "Exactly _how_ will... _this_..." she gestured between them back and forth for emphasis.  "How will _we... work_??"

It took longer than it should have for it to sink in what she was asking.  "OH!" Papyrus gasped.  " _THAT_... UH, WELL, I-WE MONSTERS MANIPULATE OUR MAGIC TO CONJURE ATTACKS.  OUR ABILITIES ARE UNIQUE TO US INDIVIDUALLY, AS YOU KNOW.  IT'S THE SAME FOR OUR MORE _PERSONAL_ MAGIC.  FOR A SKELETON MONSTER, THAT WOULD BE SOMETHING LIKE OUR EYES, TONGUE, THE TENDONS THAT HOLD US TOGETHER.  THOUGH UNNOTICEABLE, THESE ARE PERSONAL TYPES OF MAGIC.  DOES THAT MAKE SENSE??"

"So... you don't control it like you can your offensive and defensive magic?"

"NOT ENTIRELY, NO...  THIS MEANS NOT ALL MONSTERS ARE ANATOMICALLY OR REPRODUCTIVELY COMPATIBLE.  THOUGH, THAT DOESN'T ALWAYS DETER THEM.  LOOK AT DR. ALPHYS AND UNDYNE!  YOU AND I ARE CLOSER IN AN ANATOMICAL SENSE AS DIFFERENT SPECIES THAN THEY ARE."  He was bright faced the whole time explaining the best he could.

"You know, anatomy isn't everything, right?  I would still be with you even if you were - uh... _limited_ in that aspect," her voice barely rose to a whisper.

Papyrus finally looked her in the eye as he brushed a tendril of curls away from her cheek.  He swept the finger softly down her jaw line to her chin and kissed her.  "I KNOW," he whispered smiling against her lips.  A smile curled its way across her face.  His smile was always so infectious that she couldn't help but return it with her own.  Sometimes she despised him for it; for having this kind of effect on her.  He kissed her again wrapping his arms around her.  She could taste something familiar on him and discovered he had more to drink than he told her.

'Liquid courage...' she mused.  A hint of jealousy reared itself as she wished more than ever that she were just another year older.  A drink would have done wonders for her nerves as she caught sight of the cabin.  Memories of a time when that wouldn't stop her came flooding as the snow covered roof loomed over the car.  She hadn't been here since she quit drinking for this very reason.  Papyrus shuffled out and motioned for her to stay.  He strapped their suitcases across his shoulder and secured them before offering his hand to Chara.  Though he helped her out of the car, she didn't set foot down but a brief second when he swept her up bridal style and carried her into the spacious cabin.  He carried her and their three bags stuffed to the zippers as if it were nothing making her feel small.  Papyrus was good at making her feel small and she despised that too.

But, now wasn't the time for feeling insecure over her size when she had other insecurities to address.  Papyrus set her down gently on the couch positioned to the immediate left where the living room and entertainment center sat.  With boyish excitement, he looked all around the place.  "THIS IS NICE!  OF ALL THE PLACES WE HAVE STAYED, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME IN A CABIN!"  Distracted, he set the luggage unceremoniously by the couch.

"I used to love coming up here and swimming or watching movies on this behemoth of a TV or get... uh..."

"DO WHAT?..." he asked half listening.

"Nothing.  Out there is the pool!  It's indoor so we can swim if you want.  Down the hall is a huge kitchen and dining room."

"I WILL LOOK AROUND LATER.  FOR NOW, I'M GOING TO MOVE THESE BAGS OUT OF THE WAY."  Realizing the small mess he gathered everything up and carried them to the room they would be occupying upstairs.  Papyrus returned for his now wife and lifted her with no effort even with the cumbersome dress.  He placed her on the side of the bed, but she didn't let go.  Instead, Chara leaned back pulling him with her by the back of his neck vertebrae.  He didn't protest.  Steadying himself, Papyrus leaned over her where she led him and kissed her.  Chara felt her heart pounding in her ears as he slowly moved to her neck.  She could swear she heard his pulse thump right along with hers.  The soft orange light, however was definitely _not_ her imagination.  His face was buried in her neck and his eye shined in the dark of the room.  The color deepened as he slid the zipper to her dress down careful not to catch it on the material.

Chara's face turned a deep crimson as she undid his tie.  Then, as if being shot out of a cannon, she bolted upright and shoved off of the bed.  "I can't believe I almost forgot!" she cried.  "Uncle MT will _murder_ me if I don't properly store this dress!  He wants to have it preserved for me since it's his very first wedding dress.  Pap, will you unhook the corset part underneath?"  Papyrus obliged nervously fidgeting with the clasps until they were all separated.  Chara removed her veil, gloves and hair pieces shaking the tendrils loose.  She delicately worked her way out of the beautiful gown and hung it in its original bag.  From the bed, slack jawed, Papyrus watched as the slip she wore accentuated her every curve leaving little to the imagination.  She stood in her shoes, stockings, and shimmering gown as she moved, bent and reached.

Eyes fixated on her every motion, he quickly removed the more ornate pieces of his tuxedo.  "WOWIE..." he gasped as his breath hitched.

She faced him casually and asked, "Did you say something, dear?"  She was completely unaware of his change in demeanor as she settled in for the night.

"OH!  NO!  JUST... ADMIRING HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU LOOK RIGHT NOW," he replied anxiously.  She smiled warmly and proceeded to remove her jewelry taking special care to place her new wedding set in its satin box.  Papyrus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her while she took a seat on the bedside and tucked the box away in a night stand.  He buried his face into the back of her shoulder and pulled her tight to him.  She felt him trembling.

"We don't have to do this tonight," she spoke in a hushed voice.

His breath was hot on her shoulder as he replied, "NO.  I HAVE LEFT US BOTH WANTING LONG ENOUGH.  I LOVE YOU, CHARA, BUT I _WANT_ YOU TOO."  The desire in his voice sent chills throughout her body.  Never had she heard Papyrus talk like this.  The husky tone turned his words almost into a growl.  "YOU KNOW, I REALIZED I DID LEARN SOME _HELPFUL_ THINGS FROM WHAT I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT WAS RESEARCH."

"Oh yeah?  Like what?" Chara challenged him.

"YOU'LL SEE," he growled turning her to face him.  Cupping her jaw in his hands, he kissed her with a hunger he had yet to display since their first kiss.  He slid his magic that formed his tongue past her open lips.  She was caught unaware by the sudden movement.  The hint of sweet red wine played on her taste buds when he teased her confirming her suspicion.  Papyrus had indeed been drinking heavier than usual.  At this point, Chara was trembling hard contrary to her husband who was now towering over her.  He successfully laid her down without pulling away from the kiss that had her heart racing.  This would normally be the part where her loving mate might cease with a yawn and grin to follow or flopping down on her with his dead weight and maybe a chaste kiss before walking out of the room.  She expected half as much since he  _had_ picked up some of her lesser habits.  So, when his next move was to glide his carpals  down her satin stockings and pull her by the back of her thighs farther down on the bed, she let out a little shriek.  This elicited a low chuckle from Papyrus; one that sounded almost conceited.  Chara's face was on fire now while the thumping in her chest hastened.  He pulled back wearing an uncharacteristically cocky smirk.  She felt the pristine bedding rumple under her as she was pulled even farther from the headboard.  He pulled her into him roughly and intertwined his phalanges with her soft fingers.

Very uncertain of his motive, Chara submitted following his lead.  He leaned his weight and gently pushed her hands over her head pinning them with one of his massive hands.  He leaned into her ear with that smirk and asked, "WHY IS YOUR HEART POUNDING SO FURIOUSLY?"  This was followed with a taunting bite on her lobe.  She didn't have an answer nor could she vie one if she had.  Her voice lost somewhere inside her chest.  Suddenly, she felt something smooth wrap around her wrists binding them snugly.  Somehow, Papyrus had managed to distract her enough to tie his yellow tie around her wrists and was tethering it to one of the posts in the headboard.  His expression was mischievous as he looked down on her in her helpless state.  His right eye had a fiery glow that cast the whole room in an orange hue.

"P-Pa-p... Pap!  WHat are you doing?" she panted.

"HEH!  IT SEEMS AS IF I HAVE ACTUALLY CAPTURED A HUMAN."  He leaned back with his hands on his femurs grinning proudly at his triumph.

"Oh my God!  Papyrus, you jerk!  Get me out of this!"  All of her nerves washed away as she laughed at him.  Chara tugged, but the knot tightened more with each pull.

Papyrus' furrowed his brow bones curiously.  "WHO SAID I WAS JOKING?  YOU LOOK PRETTY TRAPPED TO ME.  AND HELPLESS... LEAVING YOU WITH NO CHOICE BUT TO DO AS I SAY."  He bit her neck a little rougher than he normally would which sent chills down her spine.

"How much did you have to drink again?"

He pulled back resting on his ulna and radius bones.  A look of confusion formed in place of his previous impish one.  "WHAT DOES IT MATTER?  HONEY, IT'S _ME._   I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU... THOUGH, I SUPPOSE FIVE GLASSES OF WINE AND A GLASS OF CHAMPAGNE MAY HAVE BEEN EXCESSIVE..."

"Nah!  Ya think?!"

"SORRY, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ENJOY BEING MY SUB, BUT IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE..." Papyrus reached up to undo the tie when Chara threw her knee up to stop him.

"Wait!" she pushed back with her leg.  Her cheeks were cherry as she continued, "Wait a minute.  After all, I _was_ outwitted by the Great Papyrus and am now your prisoner.  Right?"  Papyrus flashed her a coy smile and kissed her softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Papyrus has split personality when he drinks apparently. Heh, don't we all though? Poor Chara wasn't expecting an aggressive skele-hubby. Tomorrow is moving day, so I don't know when I'll be posting again. I might not have anything up until next weekend, but I've been wrong before. We'll see. Have a good weekend everybody.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, we're moved. I broke my glasses in the process so pardon any errors. Ok, enough about me - On with the story! Frisk and Chara both get a big surprise! But, I'm breaking this chapter up into 2 parts so... Dun-dun duuuuuun!

The mid morning sun was bright as it shone through the lacy curtains waking Chara instantly.  She let out a small groan and rolled away to reach for Papyrus.  Finding his side empty, she bolted upright and scanned the room.  She grabbed his favorite robe and slipped into it before making her way downstairs.  No familiar breakfast smells greeted her on the way telling her he wasn't cooking.  She could see from the upstairs balcony he wasn't in the living room, so she checked the pool.  From the big glass wall she watched as he gracefully lapped from one end to the other without pause.  An irrational sense of relief flooded her chest.  As Chara watched him swim, she wondered how he was capable of doing so being made of bone and no flesh or muscle.  'Probably the same type of magic he used on me last night,' she mulled over.  A smile rose across her face as she thought fondly on the previous night.  She rubbed her backside gradually remembering the welts he left in hatch marks.  "Yeah, no flesh or muscle to cushion anything else either," she giggled to herself.  She knew her back and legs were probably scratched and bruised as well and made a mental note to put together an aftercare box if he was going to continue being rough like that.  The smile widened as she pictured how strange it would sound to others who knew Papyrus.  "Oh, yeah.  He's sweet, kind, polite, and a real gentleman... and he's also a sadist who enjoys bondage and hearing me beg...  Who knew?"  Then a shiver spread from her core as her body remembered.  "There will be time for more of that later.  For now, I think I'll surprise Pap with some breakfast.  He's earned it!"

Chara knew her cooking paled in comparison to her husband's, but she could manage eggs, bacon, and buttered toast.  Finding a pan for eggs and bacon was simple enough yet finding one for toast was proving to be a pain.  She dropped some butter in one pan for eggs and cracked a couple open after the butter melted, then warmed the other for bacon.  It wasn't long until she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HALFWAY IN THAT CABINET?" she heard Papyrus ask.

"I'm searching for an flat pan.  I'm making you breakfast, or at least _trying_ to," Chara answered.  When she gave up on one cabinet and stood upright, Papyrus spun her around unexpectedly and set her on the counter.  He started with a kiss on her lips and trailed down her neck playing with the knot on the robe's belt.  "Pa-Pap! - Pap!  The stove's on!"  She protested.

"CUTE.  YOU'RE TOO CUTE."  He growled into her neck.  Her heart raced at his sudden change in tone.

"I-ah!  _Papyrus_... I have a dry pan on a hot eye!"  Reluctantly he paused groaning as he did so.  Not even a spike in hormones could force master chef Papyrus to ignore his culinary instincts.  With a grumbled complaint, he flipped off the hot eye and shoved the frying pan to a cold one before continuing his work on the knot.

"I WASN'T HUNGRY FOR EGGS ANYWAY..." he grinned, his voice low and thick.

Meanwhile, Alphys paid Sans a visit at the Skeleton household.  "Thank you for the tea, Sans," Alphys said in gratitude.

"No problemo, Al.  Thanks for stoppin' by.  With Frisk at work and the two dodo birds on honeymoon, it feels a bit lonely by myself.  Ain't that sad?" Sans replied.

"Nah.  I get it.  Well, the monument to Dr. Gaster is finished.  Y-You should sneak a-a peek at it when you come in tomorrow."

"I might...  Sorry I couldn't make the stupid thing work.  It'd be more useful doin' what it's supposed to do than as a decoration piece."

"Don't beat yourself up, Sans.  You did your best and kept trying long after anyone else would have quit.  We have bigger things to worry about.  Did I tell you our DT treatments are being approved for medical use?  It's been tried and proven that they help humans live longer.  Asgore wants the study to extend to the other six traits.  He feels we could find a way to make it work for Monsters one day.  Sans??  Sans...  Sans!"

"Oh!  Sorry, Al.  Hearin' that put me back in the lab with G. for a moment.  He shared that ambition with Gorey.  Sometimes, I really miss Gaster.  Ya know?  I wish everyday I'd been awake to stop him."

"I'm sorry... I know he was the closest thing you and Papyrus had to a parent.  I-I miss him too, but we weren't close like that."

"Yeah, it just sucks sometimes.  He was so much like a dad that I can remember us callin' him 'Dad' a few times which always made him smile.  He was such a mild mannered man.  How I wish I could talk to him and tell him all about my life on the surface, and Frisk, and Paps gettin' hitched.  All that stuff..."

"Well, I'm not Gaster but I'm here if y-you ever need me.  I wish I could stay, but my lunch is almost over.  Take care, Sans.  I'll see you tomorrow."  Sans saw Alphys out and slumped back on the couch still as depressed as when she knocked.  Something wet and light blue ran down his cheek bone onto his shorts.  Wiping it away with the sleeve of his favorite jacket, he saw it was his own tears.  Thoughts of last night's nightmare ravaged his mind's eye sending a bout of tears.

"Calm down, Sansy.  It was just a bad dream.  Not every bad dream you have comes true..."  Yet this one felt so real.  He couldn't shake the image of Chara drowning in a mix of what he hoped was determination and some kind of magic.  Asriel, Frisk, and Papyrus one by one met the same fate trying to save her.  He kept hearing their pitiful cries for help as he sat by and watched not bothering to lift a phalanx to save any of them.  Right before the life left Chara's eyes, Frisk shook him awake and held him wile he panicked.  He hadn't suffered on of those in years, but it didn't feel long enough.  Somehow, Frisk managed to soothe him back to sleep which was something only she could do.  She had that kind of magic on him it seemed.  In an attempt to put it out of his mind, Sans curled up on the couch, turned on some bad daytime TV, and went to sleep.

Back at the cabin, Papyrus draped a blanket over his sleeping wife.  After their playful morning, she fell asleep right there on the couch without any thought.  He kissed her forehead softly and chuckled, "NYEH HEH... HEH...  MY BEAUTIFUL HUMAN...  LOVE YOU SO MUCH."  Chara stirred lightly from the warmth of his breath.  He pecked her once more and walked to the kitchen to discard the burnt eggs and cook something more suitable.  His thoughts went idle as he worked.  images of last night reeled through his mind and he knew there would be hell to pay from Undyne and his other comrades at the office.  The teasing had already begun a week before, and he knew next week they would be waiting to embarrass him.  It was in good fun.  The guys meant no harm and had been quite happy for Papyrus, but they enjoyed seeing his face turn colors.  Not just him either.  His coworkers thoroughly enjoyed pulling japes and teasing each other as well.  Suddenly, Chara's phone chimed from inside her accessory bag.  Not wanting to disturb her nap, sinful as it might be, he snatched the clutch off of the kitchen counter and dug for her phone.  He must have bumped it because it went silent quickly yet he couldn't find it under the copious supply of makeup, tissues, and mints crammed in such a tiny space.  "HOW DO WOMEN MANAGE THESE THINGS?" he grumbled.  Fed up, Papyrus dumped the contents on the counter.  He was set on putting the phone on silent so it wouldn't ring again and wake Chara.  Out tumbled mints, tissues, and enough makeup to fill the cabinet, her cell phone with a missed call from Frisk, and two red and black dice.

Sending Frisk a brief text letting her know that her sister was asleep wasn't a big deal since Chara fully trusted him and she no longer had anything to hide from him.  The dice, however, caught his attention.  examining each side of them, he turned bright orange and shoved the back in her purse along with the rest of the mess.  "WOWIE!  I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW... _EXPERIMENTAL_ CHARA IS.  I SHOULDN'T BE SO SHY AFTER LAST NIGHT BUT THOSE DICE ARE PLAIN NAUGHTY.  I LOOK FORWARD TO USING THEM!"  Momentarily, Papyrus was hit with an odor he had long forgotten.  "DAMN IT!  MY HAM IS BURNING!" he cried in dismay.  "WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH ME?  I HAVEN'T BURNT ANYTHING SINCE OUR FIRST YEAR ON THE SURFACE..."  The piece was salvageable much to his relief.

This was how they spent their week.  Loving husband Papyrus spoiled and pampered his wife and they did nothing but swim, watch TV, eat, and romp.  Both couples were taking full advantage of the privacy not privileged to them otherwise.  Alas, all good things come to an end sooner of later and the happy couple were once again pulling into their own driveway.  As much fun as they had, they were still excited to be home and have their own bed.  Frisk greeted them first by childishly wrapping herself around Papyrus' leg and crying about how awful her week at work had been without him.  "It was grueling!  I love Dad to pieces but he's a terrible secretary!" she griped.

"HU-HUMAN!  GET OFF OF MY LEG.  YOU'RE HINDERING MY MOVEMENTS," Papyrus fussed.

"But, I'm so happy I don't have to go to work without you tomorrow!"

"Looks like she's not gonna 'leg' go of ya, bro.  Heh." Sans joked.

"REALLY, SANS?!  AS SOON AS I WALK THROUGH THE DOOR?  YOU COULDN'T AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL THE ENGINE TURNED COLD?"

"Come on, Pap.  I know ya can't 'stand' my jokes, but I only have a 'femur' to share.  Heh heh!"

"CHARA!!!  TIME TO GO BACK TO THE CABIN!!"

"Don't be like that, dear!  Sans and Frisk are just _pulling your leg_!  Ha!" Chara joined in.

"OH MY GOD!!  NO!"

"We missed ya, Pap, Chara.  It was too quiet without ya," Sans told him as they all laughed.

"Don't pay your boneheaded brother any mind, Sans.  He's just happy to see you too," Chara chimed in.  "Frisk!  I wanted to tell you that Jason told me he was going to propose to Becky soon!"

"How sweet!  They are a great couple," Frisk spoke in excitement.  "So, did you have a nice vacay?"

"Yes, but I missed home.  We're relieved to be back.  Oh!  And, I learned something at the reception.  Come walk with me for a bit."  Frisk locked her arm in her sister's and they strolled the neighborhood in the brisk winter air.  Chara told her everything Papyrus relayed to her everything he heard from Dorian on their wedding night.

"Well, I suppose I'll have a word with him tomorrow.  I can't have him slandering our names without a chance to defend them.  That man is just as impossible as Branch," Frisk sighed.

"Be careful, Sis.  He's not right in the head."

The following day, Frisk sent Dorian an email saying she wished to speak with him at his next convenience.  A knock sounded as she clocked out for lunch, so she beckoned the caller in already anticipating who the guest might be.  "You wanted to meet with me, Ms. Dreemurr?" Dorian questioned taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Indeed.  Thank you for coming on short notice.  I wanted to clear the air with you.  First off, don't you _ever_ , and I mean EVER, try to harm my friends or family again.  If you persist, I assure you that I can make your life a living _hell_.  Second, keep your nose in your own business and leave my family's name out of your affairs.  Third, stay away from me, my father, my sister, my brother-in-law, and my fiance.  Stay away from us other than what's necessary to conduct business.  Finally, I wish to extend my condolences to you and your family.  I'm sure the sentiment is empty to you, however, I do mean it.  Dorian, I don't know what if feels like to lose someone you love because I never had anyone to lose until my parents took me in."

"So, Ms. Dreemurr, are you threatening me?  Is that why you called me here?"

"No, sir, I'm making a promise that if you continue pursuing this course of vengeance then I will intervene.  I consider myself a forgiving person, Dorian.  I have been told that mercy is my greatest asset and, what's best about MERCY, is that it's something I give instead of something I have.  This isn't boastfulness either; this is me explaining why my father never alerted the proper authorities and why you are still with a job.  Though I do forgive easily, even when I probably shouldn't, I'm not the only one.  My family is also capable of showing compassion, Dorian.  Please, I implore you to take advantage of this undeserved third chance and don't tempt me to revoke this mercy."

"Let me run something by you, Ms. Dreemurr.  I'm the real monster in your eyes, yes?  Tell me, how is it the Mayor and Asgore have access to all of these records and a whole database yet they can't find any information on your past of your real family?  They have access to DNA samples, finger prints, health records, criminal records, and the list goes on except for you??  Do you really believe that?"

"What are you trying to say?" Frisk's tone shifted from stern to curious.

"All I'm saying, milady, is before you judge _me_ against your precious monsters and sympathizers find out the truth of your own past first.  Asgore and Toriel have kept it from you this whole time.  It's in the hidden archives that supposedly don't exist.  The same place your friend Dean and his family's files were recently pulled from."

"How do you know about that?"  It was as if the breath had been knocked right out of her.  Frisk looked on in shock.

"Where do you suppose Mick got his story from?  I have ways of getting information.  Besides, Jesse, Mick and I were playmates as children until Jesse vanished.  His father, Casey, murdered a lot of my friend's fathers, uncles, brothers...  I went to all twenty funerals and watched the wives - mothers - daughters - sisters cry and cry and my friends cry.  He got what was coming to him, but you would probably just say they were criminals and deserved it, right?"

"Dorian, they were mafia men who hurt innocent people like Mayor-"

"You know nothing about that man," Dorian spoke in a whisper trying to keep his temper.

"Honestly, I don't trust anything you have to say nor should I after all the grief you caused."

"I have proof.  Look...  I know I've been a bastard myself, but I'll admit my shortcomings.  One thing I'm not is a liar, Ms. Dreemurr, and I'm willing to provide documentation - records, and photos to prove my story is true.  I am willing to be more level with you because you're not presumptuous like your sister.  You might actually consider what I have to say if your reputation precedes you.   _If_ the overburdened Ambassador has time, I would like to tell my story."

"Oh my gosh-fine... but it will take hard evidence to convince me you're anything other than scandalous."

"My grandfather grew up with the former mayor of Ebott City, his predecessor, brothers Jimmy and Al, and Dillon.  The six were thick as thieves even after his friend became mayor and he was appointed judge.  They got together every Saturday night for poker and rummy or other gambling, and they would drink, smoke, and bullshit.  I can prove it too with photos.  See?"  Dorian opened a large briefcase and handed Frisk pictures in black and white.  "Well, the old mayor already knew Jimmy, Al, and Dillon's families had ties to the mob.  That was never a problem because he also knew it was mafia money that kept the economy going in a time of destitution for the city."

"Dirty money.  _Blood_ money."

"They weren't saints by no means, Frisk.  I only claim that they were _good_ men.  So what if they earned their money through more unconventional methods?  That money funded plenty of businesses like Mrs. Plum's tailor shop where they had _all_ of their suits made, or the prize money for the local boxing tournaments Marco won and used to fund his sister's academy.  Without these funds and consumption by these 'bad' men, thousands of people would have starved to death or taken ill with no hope of seeing a doctor.  That's why my grandfather went easy on these men.  They kept a tanking economy from drowning.  If you don't believe me on that, I have ledgers, tax records, receipts, all signed by the benefactors of the funds."  He tossed several files haphazardly on Frisk's desk.  "Regardless of the circumstances by which the money was received, the town did better than some."

"They still murdered innocent people, Dorian.  A few good deeds isn't enough to resolve a man of his sins."

"True... but they only murdered that couple because of what 'White Lightening' Cass did to those brothers and what the first mayor did to Dillon.  Which brings me to where this mess started.  One night, everyone met at the mayor's house to play cards as they had been doing since my father was a child.  I and the other kids played and caused an uproar while the women did their thing.  Father said the pot was high, like a couple grand high, and the mayor was so drunk that he became irate with Dillon accusing him of counting cards.  This wasn't unreasonable, but no one ever got mad at anyone for cheating.  That night was different.  The mayor shot Dillon with his pistol square in the chest... over pocket change to them.  We were outside playing when our mothers frantically called us to stay outside until further notice.  Mick's mother watched us as we caught fireflies, none the wiser on what was going on.  But, you'll never hear about any of that because the coroner was a close friend of the mayor and ruled Dillon's death an accident.  Well, their friendships were ruined and a line in the sand had been drawn.  Jimmy and All Killed their old friend in justice for Dillon.  Grandfather was going to let both brothers walk, except the newly elected mayor black mailed him into convicting Jimmy at least.  The mayor wanted Al too, but Jimmy swore under oath that he acted alone to protect his older brother.  Jimmy died in prison and Al was shot at the bank by Casey Pride.  After Casey went on his murder spree, my father made the connection of those '7's' on the the notes and the mayor's favorite liquor.  So, he followed the mayor and watched him enter a run down bar with his once friend Casey.  Well, Casey had vanished from our lives so imagine my father's shock when he overheard the mayor calling him Luke.  Then he asked if he'd like a shot of 'Old number seven' and my father pieced it together.  Never had he been so enraged.  In exchange for the lives of his and Grandad's friends and the loss their families suffered, Grandad orchestrated a hit on Casey and the mayor's family.  It was cold, yes, but it was meant to devastate the man who brought this and end the bloodshed.  Now, here is where all of this comes full circle back to you, Frisk Dreemurr.  Or should I say Frisk Folly?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about these," Dorian smiled politely as he presented three more files.  "Here, read these and you'll see what your so called 'dad' has kept from you."

Frisk opened one file that read "Merry Folly".  Inside was a picture of the woman from their search on Luke and notes containing her date of birth, blood type, finger print, obituary, and family.  "Merry Folly, maiden name Turner, was found murdered in her bed next to her husband.  Husband, Skip Folly, was also pronounced dead at the scene.  Skip and Merry had a three-year-old daughter that has been missing since the night of the murders," Frisk read an article clipping.  She switched to the folder belonging to the man named Skip.  Nothing was out of the ordinary like his wife's.  She sifted through personal information and set it aside for the last folder.  This one had the name "Frisk Folly" in bold marker on the front.  She opened it and found a DNA test that she had taken when they first arrived on the surface.  "What is this?!" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?  Look at the results.  Your DNA showed up as a perfect match to that missing child and her parents.  You're the same age, same blood type, same eyes and you remembered your name as 'Frisk'.  This is your file.  Those are your parents, your _real_ parents.  So, why would Asgore keep something like this from you?  Or maybe you simply don't know them like you think you do."

"No!  Asgore has made mistakes, but lying isn't him.  Not that he hasn't in the past, but it's not one of his vices.  I'm sure he has a good reason for keeping it a secret."

"Are you not upset in the least?  Or curious even?!  This was your mother and father."

"Yes, my mother and father that _your family_ had murdered!  Yes it stings, but I have no memory of these people nor any memory of fondness for them.  How could I have any emotion beyond what I can muster for any other stranger?  Asgore and Toriel are my parents.  To lose them would be a tragedy.  What I fail to understand is how all of this pertains to your hatred for them, for the Monster Society."

"It was an attempt to gain your ear against them.  I thought it would plant a seed of doubt and shake your trust in him, Asgore I mean.  I understand you're mad at my family now, but do remember I had nothing to do with what happened to your parents.  Though I disagree with my grandad's method of justice, I cannot change it.  Tell me, you're an honest lady, yes?  At least, I have always known you to be.  Did Asgore kill my sister?  Did any of them?"

"No.  The monsters only used the souls they found lingering by their respective bodies.  Guards patrolled the areas and found them.  It wasn't until Toriel left Asgore that he ordered any human to be captured on sight.  He thought obtaining freedom and fulfilling his promise would make things right with her.  That was right before I fell.  Do you see how misplaced you resentment is?"

"Regardless, monsters are dangerous.  The mere fact that they can absorb a human soul alone makes them all a threat.  I can't sit idle and wait for one with malicious intent to arise.  It seems our impasse will be left for another time.  My hour is over.  Good day, Ms. Dreemurr."  Frisk nodded politely and locked up her office.  She made haste down the hall to her dad's office with those three files in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not sure if this rocked anyone's mind or if it was obvious. Though I have to say, people tend to forget that even terrible people have purpose. Sometimes you don't know the whole story, and you may not agree with their decisions. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for bad people being punished, but sometimes you don't truly know who's bad and who's just trying to survive. So the next posting will be Ch29.2, not 30. I didn't realize how long I made the stupid thing and I figured a cliffhanger is what this needs. MWAHAHAHAHA!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how was that cliffhanger? Am I evil yet? No?... ok. Have the rest of Chapter 29...

"HUMAN?" Papyrus called in passing.  He chased after her when she failed to acknowledge him.  "FRISK, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Oh, Pap!  Hey.  I'm going to speak with my father about something personal.  The office is locked, here," she replied tossing him the keys.

"ASGORE IS IN A MEETING!  YOU CAN'T ENTER-"

"I don't care!  This is urgent!"  Papyrus caught the sob in her voice as she rushed down the hall.  He looked on not sure if he should interfere.  With a sigh, he turned and headed for her.  He wasn't quick enough to reach her nor would she pause at his calling.  Frisk threw open Asgore's office door and said through tears, "Dad!  It's urgent we talk at once!  A recent conversation has shed some light on a subject _you_ felt best left in the dark without so much as taking my thoughts and feelings into consideration!  Why, Dad?  I want answers!"

"Uh... Frisk, honey, I'm a little tied up at the moment.  What are you talking about??" Asgore questioned apprehensively.

"This!  This, Dad!"  She tossed the files on his des in front of his audience including the Mayor.  "Why have you been keeping the truth about my birth parents from me?  I don't understand.  Do I not deserve the truth?  I trusted you, Daddy!"  Stunned, Asore met eyes with each one of his guests.  He stood and dismissed himself with a mute gesture.  Papyrus too was rendered silent from shock.

"My apologies, everyone, but this meeting will have to resume at another time.  My daughter needs me," Asgore stated plainly.  He wrapped a massive arm around Frisk and escorted her back to her office.  Papyrus fumbled with the keys and left the two immediately at the sound of the tumblers releasing.  Asgore sat his child down and pulled up a seat next to her.  He dried her eyes before speaking, "Frisk, I don't really know how to explain this in a sensitive way, so I'll be blunt.  You're not the only one I'm hiding this from.  This information involves Chara too and I couldn't bring myself to hurt one over the other, so I did what I do best I suppose.  I evaded the subject altogether.  This leaves you with the decision I faced.  I will tell you everything on the condition that we include your sister, but I warn you.  It's going to cause unnecessary strife neither of you really need right now.  So, the choice is yours, dear."

"Whatever it is, we both deserve to know.  The truth hurts sometimes, Dad!  That doesn't mean you can hit it or run from it."

"I know...  Guess I'm still just a coward...  I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you two."

"Dad, you have good intentions.  You just go about it the wrong way... a lot... but I love you no matter."  Asgore smiled warmly as he hugged Frisk.  He grabbed their coats on her decision to learn what her father thought he was protecting them from.  They ducked out early giving Undyne and Papyrus the option to leave as well.

Asgore took Frisk to pick up Chara at their house and meet up with Toriel back at his home.  "Hiya, kiddo!" Sans greeted.  "Whatcha doin' home at this hour, sweetheart?"

"Not staying, sorry.  Where's Chara?" Frisk blurted.  "It's urgent.  We need to go."

"She's upstairs...  Everything alright, baby?"

"I don't know yet.  Sans, I'll tell you about it later, but I _really_ got to grab Chara and run."  She darted past him and up the steps to find her sister.  Frisk all but dragged her to their dad's truck.

"Why can't you tell me _here_??" Chara wined.  "I would like to enjoy the last week of vacation..."

"Could you not fuss just this once?" Frisk snapped.

"Geeze, who pissed in your Post Toasties today?"  Chara entered and was silent the rest of the way.  Once home, Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, and Chara gathered at the kitchen table.  Toriel provided tea and coffee and a fresh butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

"Dear, shall I inquire as to what this is about?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, what's the big issue?" Chara added.

"Frisk's DNA sample showed as a perfect match to the missing child belonging to the former mayor's son.  I didn't know how to tell my child that her real parents were dead so I had it locked away.  I didn't think she needed such a burden of knowledge hanging over her shoulder."

"So you would rather me believe I was unwanted?  Because that's exactly what I felt the whole time." Frisk scoffed.

"No, sweetie.  You just seemed so happy in spite of it all that I didn't want to ruin it.  I was obviously wrong, and I'm so sorry."

"Asgore Dreemurr!  Shame on you!  I thought we were past these secrets and bold-faced lies!" Toriel chided.

"I'm sorry, Tori!  I made a mistake and, in doing so, I also hid something important from Chara.  Chara dear, your DNA pulled a match also.  Merry Folly's father pulled as a near perfect match to a sample of yours.  Your real father is alive in a nursing home in Ebott City.  He remarried here and had four children.  Frisk is your blood niece, honey..."

"My... _father_...?  He's _still_...  He's?" Chara failed to process a complete thought.  "Which nursing home?" she croaked in a dark voice.

"The one Dean's mother works for.  I didn't want you to know because I know all about how he left you and your mother.  I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I'm not mad at you, Dad.  Come on, Frisk.  We're paying an old man a visit he deserves."

"Chara, you're not planning something stupid are you?  I know you're furious beyond reconcile and reasonably so.  It's just... well, he's probably senile and won't even remember." Frisk reasoned.

"He better remember Mama and me."

"At least let me drive..." Asgore handed Frisk the key to his pickup truck.  "Hey, Dad, knowing my past doesn't change a thing.  I'm still a Dreemurr.  You and Toriel are still my mom and dad.  Right, Chara?"

"Of course.  They say a parent can't be replaced but that only holds true based on the child's opinion.  As far as I'm concerned, Asgore is the only father I've ever or _will ever_ have, and I didn't get to have a relationship with my mother.  Toriel _is_ my mom.  But I want to look that man in the eye and spit in it.  Come, Sis."

"Frisk, please, do try to keep her from being arrested," Toriel pleaded.  Frisk gave her a hug and a halfhearted smile before leaving with Chara.  The two loaded up and left for answers both had been left with for so long.  They parked in front of a tan brick building with automatic double doors and approached the lady sitting at a semi-circle desk.  Hearing the bell, she looked up from her computer screen and smiled.

"Can I help you ladies?" she asked politely.

"Is Ruby Pride here today?" Chara asked as calmly as she could manage.

"Sure!  One moment."  After a quick call, Ruby could be seen coming from down the hallway.  She had the gait of a woman on a mission until she spotted Chara.

"Oh my word!  Chara, darlin', what are you doin' here?!  How _are_ you, baby girl?" the woman with the platinum bobbed hair and red painted lips cried in excitement.  She threw her arms open and embraced the short girl.

"Howdy, Ruby!  I know you're busy, so I'll get right to it.  I'm looking for a resident named... named... Frisk?  What's his name?  Sad huh?"

"Last name is Turner, ma'am.  I'm not sure on the first name..." Frisk replied.

"Well, I do take care of a Chance Turner, but why on Earth are you needin' to talk with a man you don't even know?  I mean, we're not allowed to let just anyone in here.  You have to be staff, state, resident, or relative."

"The man I'm here for is family and we have proof.  Please, I need to see him.  He's... my father; Frisk's grandfather..."

"That's impossible, darlin'... Chance only has three livin' boys and a deceased daughter.  Plus, you're far too young-"

"Ruby, I know.  But, remember I was dead for a long time?  My soul is older than my body and he's the last physical piece of my old life.  A piece I need to put to rest."

"Alright, I'll let you talk with him, but if he's not the right man then you have to leave.  Okay, darlin'?"

"Yes, certainly.  I wouldn't cause trouble for you."  Ruby took them down a large wing where the distinct odor of antiseptic and cheap linen increased subtly as they came to the end.  She opened a wooden door and ushered the two in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Turner," Ruby greeted an elderly man slumped in a wheel chair.  He faced the window and didn't bother to acknowledge her.  "You have company today, darlin'."

"Tch!" he scoffed.  "I don't ever have visitors, Ruby."  His voice was strained and graveled with age.

"Whelp, ya do today, darlin' and they say they're your family.  You might want to speak with 'em."

The old man wheeled himself around with muffled complaint to face his unwelcome guests.  Chara felt a rush of anger and pain as she made eye contact with a man whose face resembled her own.  Though his hard lines and blemishes spoke of a man who led a hard working and fulfilled life, the sorrow in his eyes told different.  "What do you want?" he spoke harshly.

"What?  You don't recognize me?  I guess you wouldn't.  I was only a few months old when you left Mama and me," Chara nearly spat her words.

"What is this?!  What are you going on about?!  I don't know you!  Get out!"

"No, you don't!  You didn't stay long enough to know me!  Look at me and tell me that I don't look just like her!"

The man snatched his glasses off of the window seal and adjusted them.  As he studied her head to toe, he asked breathlessly, "Who... are... you??  You look... like..."

"My name is Chara.  I'm the child you abandoned so long ago."  Her fists and teeth clenched as the words seethed out.  Hot tears poured like raindrops.

"Impossible!  That child is dead!  Lost to the wilderness or to the villagers one!  How do you know that name?!  How do you know of my first born child?!"  He went into a coughing fit on the demand and took a sip of his drink sloshing it like a child from his unsteady hand.  "Damn it!"

"I am that child.  Look at me, you old bastard!!  Look at my eyes!  They're the very ones that sealed my fate.  Apparently they run on your side because Frisk has them too!  Just like her mother Merry."

"Leave me!  Why have you let these two in here to torture me so with memories of my past?  Ruby, remove them immediately!"  The man's eyes welled up as he turned away.

"Is it true, Mr. Turner?  You had a family before?  A daughter you left?  Does she tell the truth?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes.  I had a wife and child.  I left them both out of cowardice.  I was young and ignorant.  But, when I went back for them they were gone.  The others stoned my wife for hiding their rightful sacrifice:  my own child.  And Chara was nowhere to be found.  I lost everything.  I became overbearing in my new life terrified of repeating my mistake and it drove all of my other children away.  Merry was so anxious to get away that she married at seventeen and had a child a year later.  _That_ was the turning point for me.  My first grandchild; a little girl.  Merry named her Frisk and she was my whole reason for living.  Then, one day, she too was gone and Merry was dead.  Mrs. Pride, my life has been nothing but a curse and now these wenches come to chastise me!  Maybe justifiably so, I don't know."  He fell silent as he proceeded with his staring out the window."

"No!  You don't get to ignore me!"

"Chara!" Frisk hushed her.  "Let me try."  She calmly approached the man and placed a hand on his withered one.  "Sir, I know it's pretty hard to understand.  It seems impossible - the things we say, but I assure you it's the truth.  I have my DNA test and it's an exact match to the missing child.  Chara was a spirit when I found her, one that attached to me.  Through a... friend, she was able to recover a body.  We were raised as sisters, but we are not.  Please, I know it hurts.  The truth is seldom easy."

The hateful man caught a solid look at Frisk as she talked to him.  His anger turned to disorientation.  "You... you look just like Merry.  So much so that I thought I saw a ghost.  How can this be?...  Those eyes are not common in these parts.  My you are the spitting image of her..." he rambled.  "Frisk?  Is that really your name?"

"The only one I've ever had.  I've been called plenty of other names, but I've always been partial to my real one.  You, sir, are my grandfather."

"If what you say is true, then... Chara?  You're Chara, my first born??  How is this possible?  It can't be!  People can't just come back from the dead!"  Frisk took a seat in an unoccupied chair and started from the beginning with her sister's plummet to the Underground.  Chara was still in a fit of rage seeing her real father.  Ruby tried to comfort her hoping it would calm her.  The old man had wet eyes by the time Frisk wrapped up.  "So _you're_ the monster's famous Ambassador?  Guess politics runs in the family.  I still can't wrap my head around this.  Chara..." he turned his gaze to the irate woman.  "Chara, I made the worst mistake of my life by leaving you two behind.  I don't blame you for hating me.  I hate myself right with you.  I don't expect forgiveness, but, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for running away.  I can't take it back or make up for it, I know.  Just know that I was wrong and be happy.  Spend your life happy, not for me; for your own sake and for those you love.  And for what you might take of it, I do love you.  There are many things you don't understand about my decision and the reasons why I did what I did, but-"

"It doesn't matter _why_.  You left us both.  Mama told me everything when I was old enough to talk and listen.  Honestly, though, I can't bring myself to hate you.  I just don't feel much of anything at all for you.  Just a bitter, old stranger who's been left behind in life.  Fine.  I accept your apology.  It's not what I came for, but I don't even want what I came for..."

"And what did you come for, child?"

"Infliction, restitution, answers... everything.  Now, I just want to move on and put you behind me.  I _am_ happy despite _you_.  I'm married to a wonderful man who has always put forth every effort to care for me even when I didn't deserve it.  My family loves me.  I have loyal friends and a home.  I belong somewhere and that's all I need.  For the longest time, I thought I needed to hear the truth from your own mouth and look you in the eye.  I thought it would feel right to hear a confession of misery from you, but I only feel sorry for you.  I shouldn't have came here.  Let's go, Sis..."

"Chara, wait," Frisk stopped her.  "It's not easy letting go of so much animosity and you did it like it was nothing.  Maybe this is your chance to get to know each other and have some type of relationship.  And... he's still my grandad.  He's a connection to my past that I won't have a second chance to learn about.  I can't just walk away from that."

"Frisk, this is one of those moments where we have to be different people and make our own choice.  Do what you feel is best.  It shouldn't matter how _I_ feel on this.  He's two different people to us and I understand that.  I don't _want_ a relationship with him.  I have a father and he is Asgore."  Chara patted Frisk's hand and stepped outside with Ruby.  The middle aged nurse lit up a cigarette on a bench outside the facility.

"Baby girl," Ruby started on her second drag, "I understand how it feels to be abandoned.  Mama dropped my little brother, sister, and me off ad Daddy's house one night and told him he was the better parent.  Said she couldn't handle it and took off to chase her fun.  Well, even after we were grown, Mama refused to admit her mistakes.  No matter how hard I tried or how much we fought, Mama would say leavin' us with Daddy wasn't a mistake because he gave us more in life than she ever could.  I'm sure you're thinkin' it's not quite the same, but no two situations are.  The hardest part for you is over, darlin' and that's forgiveness.  It took me a long time to finally let go and forgive Mama.  Now, your sister isn't entirely wrong and neither are you.  It's not easy deciding what's best for yourself sometimes.  Just know that I personally would give quite a bit to have an opportunity at a relationship with my mom.  But... like I said, no two situations are the same.  Just be sure the decision you are makin' is one you can live with.  Second chances in life don't come easy, but other times it takes a third or fourth chance and sometimes you need to know when to give up and walk away.  I'm not tellin' ya what to do either, baby girl.  Just tryin' to put it in perspective.  If it were me, I'd at least try to be friends with the man.  Whelp, break time's over.  I gotta make my rounds for lunch and get that old codger his paper before he starts lookin' for it.  Heaven help me if he doesn't get to work that Jr. Jumble with his lunch!  He'll be fit to be tied!  Just keep in mind, honey, it's a long road to redemption for us all and I'm sure he's not the first person to make a mistake even as big as it was.  Love ya, baby girl."

Chara sat on the bench feeling the cold bite at her ears and nose.  She smiled in disbelief at herself as she collected the determination to walk back inside.  The midday sun was so bright reflecting off of her wedding band that it actually caused her to flinch when it caught her eye.  Instinctively, she glanced at her ring and studied the engraving.  Two interlocking puzzle pieces with a "P" and "C" in them made a heart.  On the opposite side was their wedding date.  The simply band filled her with determination she couldn't gather on her own.  With a heavy sigh and heart in hand, Chara marched back to the room.  Stepping in, she heard Chance and Frisk conversing about her adventure in the Underground.  She fell silent when she saw Chara enter.  A light brightened the old man's eyes in a way they hadn't been previously.  Chara recognized this as hope, something that could always be found in her sister's eyes - something that made Frisk shine from the inside.  She was stricken as she watched that spark catch in the old man.

Averting her gaze, she said, "You will never be a dad to me... _but_... there is still a chance that we could be friends...  I would like to start over and try being friendly at least.  You said earlier that you were so strict you pushed you other kids away.  So, if they're anything like me, you see them maybe once or twice a year.  Am I wrong?"  Chance nodded his head in agreement trying to mask the sting of reality.  "I can relate to that kind of loneliness and... um, no one should have to be subjected to that feeling.  Not even you.  That being said, Frisk and I will come see you as often as we can.  After all, I do owe you _something_.  You're literally half the reason I'm alive right now.  I can't just shove that aside.  So, howdy.  My name is Chara Skeleton; formerly Chara Dreemurr."  Chara held out her hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chara.  I'm Chance Turner," his voice strained.  He shook her hand but didn't let go.  His rough hands sandwiched her small one affectionately.  Frisk moved over and beckoned her to sit next to her on the foot of his bed.  "It seems you know me better than I know you, kid.  Why don't you tell me more about your family?"  The side of Chara's mouth upturned in thought before she told him stories of her own childhood in her old home that became the Ruins.  Frisk beamed the whole time satisfied with the start.  A few hours passed until Ruby came in to dismiss them when visiting hours were over.  Both girls shook Chance's hand again before leaving with Dean's mom.  They also had an unusually high number of missed calls and texts from everyone they knew.  They returned each of them respectively on their way to drop off their dad's truck.  Once home, they clarified all the nuances for the boys who were a trite more than worried after being ignored.  They explained how Chance wanted to meet them and their families as well as be a part of their lives.

Later that night, Chara sat up reading a book.  This had been part of her bed time ritual for years except now she read to Papyrus who thoroughly enjoyed her voice reading to him while he dozed.  He rested his head in her lap with his arm curled around her waist.  The soothing feel of her hand idly rubbing the fissure lines on his skull was enough to lull him to sleep, but combined with her reading it was mesmerizing.  Distracted with the book, her fingers mindlessly drifted down his vertebrae with no particular destination.  Papyrus glanced up taking notice of the shift.  Chara's thoughts were entirely on her reading as he could see it on her face.  The tips of her fingers grazed his clavicle giving him an idea.  He rolled over to see if she would notice.  Facing up at her, he laid quietly as her hand continued its back and forth motion unfazed by his squirming.  Chara's fingers now traced up and down his sternum.  A cheeky grin spread as he drifted back off to the sound of his human's voice.  He might have felt a bit of shame had she not made it so easy.  Suddenly, Papyrus rose up out of his daze as if shot.  Chara grinned triumphantly at him after seeing his reaction to her hand being shoved into his rib cage.  "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" he asked in shock.

"What's wrong?  You don't like your spine messed with?" she replied in a mocking fashion.

"NO, NOT THAT!  YOUR HAND IN MY CHEST CAVITY FEELS SO UNNATURAL EVEN FOR _OUR_ KIND OF RELATIONSHIP.  THAT WOULD BE LIKE ME STICKING MY FINGER IN YOUR NOSE!  HERE, I'LL DEMONSTRATE."

"Ack!  No, Papyrus!!  Stop!!  Ha!-Haha!  Quit!"  Chara struggled to get away from her husband who was now playfully trying to get to her nose.  She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow laughing.  This prompted him to tickle her ribs until she cried, "I'm sorry!!  I won't do it again!  Hee!  Heheh!"  Content with her apology, he laid on top of her back and sprawled out pinning her against the bed.  " _Papyrus!!_   You're-ack... squishing me!"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!  I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY CAPTURED...!  A PILLOW??  HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!"  He rolled onto his backside to face Chara's annoyed face.

"Skill, my dear Papyrus... skill.  Now, are we even?  Can I finish my book?"  She faced him with an arched brow and crossed arms.

"I SUPPOSE... BUT ONLY _AFTER_ YOU SHOW ME HOW YOU MOVE LIKE THAT AGAIN."  A precarious smile flashed across his face as he pulled her on top of him and leaned back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, IDK what happened with 29.1 and 29.2 getting switched, but I fixed it... in case anyone else got confused.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be behind for a couple of chapters so I'm going to pick 2 to combine and put my count back on track. I'll list in the description which two.

As promised, the girls brought the rest of their family and friends by to visit with Mr. Turner.  Chara introduced Papyrus first and they shook hands.  The man was taken back that her spouse was a monster and mentally noted to ask about that story later.  Frisk introduced Sans who, in his usual demeanor, had a whoopie cushion tucked in his hand.  Before the two had a chance to make contact, Frisk snatched Sans' radius in reflex and took the gag item out of his metatarsals.  He grinned apologetically at her scolding look.  "What?  I gotta 'shake' things up a bit," Sans joked.  "C'mon, Frisk, ya gotta 'hand' it to me.  Heheh!

"WHY, SANS?  BECAUSE YOU'RE SO SHORT?" Papyrus cut in fed up with his terrible puns.

"Hey!  It was a good try.  He's gonna find out sooner or later what a 'humerus' guy I am.  Heh!  C'mon, kiddo, throw me a bone here."

"Sans..." Frisk groaned.

"Enough, comic Sans," Chara chuckled as she jabbed her elbow into him mirthfully.  "This funny-bone is my brother-in-law.  And, these are our parents Toriel and Asgore.  Mom, Dad - this is Chance."

As they shook hands, Chance looked Asgore in the eye and said, "Thank you for taking care of Chara.  Thank you for filling a void I left.  It takes a strong man to open his home and heart to someone else's child as you did; as you _both_ did."  Tears stained the man's cheeks as he spoke of his gratitude.  "I can't say I deserve the same..."

Asgore placed a massive hand on his shoulder and replied, "It takes a bigger man to admit he's wrong.  Chara is stubborn but she'll come around in time."  Undyne and Alphys were introduced next, then Mettaton and Napstablook.  They all met the man with warmth and joy in each turn.  The typically bitter man had been too overcome with excitement to be hateful today.  Asgore did the most talking as he indulged Chance's curiosity.  He and Toriel answered all of his questions most of which pertained to Frisk and Chara.

After what seemed like forever, Asriel and Sasha finally arrived.  "Sorry we're late!  Sasha's work ran over," Asriel told them.

"You're fine, brother.  Asriel, meet Chance.  Chance, this is our brother Asriel and his girlfriend Sasha," Chara introduced them.  "One day, he might get off of his tail and make her our sister-in-law..."

"Chara!  No..." Asriel complained while his fur tattled on his embarrassment.  The red flush could be seen through his white fur.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Turner," Sasha approached ignoring the bickering siblings.  "I'm from the same village you were from, so I understand exactly how yokel the locals can be."  This made him smile knowing he had found a kindred spirit.  With the formalities out of the way, Frisk was able to extend her grandpa a wedding invitation that he eagerly accepted.

"You two, Papyrus and Sans," Chance beckoned.  "Sit right here and tell me about yourselves.  I want to know more about Frisk and Chara's spouses."  They glanced at each other nervously off-put by being singled out.  But, they answered all of his questions to satisfaction.  When visiting hours drew to an end, Frisk and Chara promised to come everyday possible which filled a need in the lonely man's soul.  The idea of being relevant in someone's life again lifted his spirits.  The sound of laughter from new friends in an otherwise empty room filled him with determination.

As Frisk and Sans' wedding approached, Frisk still needed a few miscellaneous things to put the final touches on Mettaton's vision for it.  His brief vacation was over so Frisk offered to help him by taking a weekend to scout the mall.  Sans was on her hip with Papyrus and Chara in tow.  The boys had been engaged in an anime debate early in the trip which made Chara laugh.  She couldn't believe how easily she hooked Papyrus with one season of a series.  Frisk, however, was there on business.  She moseyed into a large fragrance outlet to pick up her favorite MTT brand scent 'Glitter Bomb: Fabulous'.  Chara had borrowed hers and used the last of it the other day.  Chara posted up on a bench uninterested in the odious shop.  Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a man nonchalantly lift a purse classic villainy style.  She eyed the entire are for someone,  _anyone_ , to run the thief down and retrieve the purse.  'Seriously?   _No one_ else saw that??...  Just me?...  O...k...?' she pondered.  With a huff, Chara trailed the pick-pocket out an emergency exit that led into an open alley.  "Hey!  You!  Where do you think you're going with that bag?  Did you actually think no one would notice?"

The culprit turned around with a jerk.  On being caught, he pulled out a switchblade knife and threatened, "Listen, kid, this is none of your business so scram!  Else, I _will_ hurt you."

"Oh really?  With that pig sticker?  I think not.  Now this," her eyes lit up as she pulled her knife from the portable dimensional chest, " _this_ is a knife.  Hand over the bag and I won't hurt you."  The stranger laughed mockingly at the five foot girl.  Chara _was_ rather unassuming in her white, denim shorts and a pink lacy, quarter-sleeve shirt.  She looked very much like a baby doll with her copper curls, cherry lips, porcelain skin, and natural rosy cheeks - so much so that she failed to appear intimidating even with the glowing red knife.

"Get outta here before I carve that pretty face of yours.  I ain't got time to play with you, brat."  Chara took a half-step forward in preparation to strike.  The man's grin was toothy as he muttered, "Alright, you asked for it, doll face."  He lunged at her with his blade.  Chara side stepped and brought her blade to the man's throat.

"Will you take me seriously now?  I'm not playing.  I demand you give back the purse."  He paused as her confident poise made him second guess his next move.  The stranger backed off in an attempt to make a run to the street, but Chara leaped on his back and wrestled him to his knees.  He proceeded to slam her into the wall of the building knocking her off promptly.  The thief made a lunge for one of the knives when he was abruptly slammed into the opposing wall.

A familiar blue glow filled the alley as Chara warily dusted herself off.  "Here you are, kid!" Sans called in relief.  "What were ya thinkin', Chara?!  You could have been killed!"

Chara looked up in confusion with sparkling, honey eyes.  She glanced at the unconscious assailant then to Sans and replied, "Sorry.  I couldn't let him leave with someone else's things."  Avoiding eye contact, she picked up the bag and reached for her knife.

"Chara!!  Look-" Sans shouted.  He moved to aid his sister-in-law but found she didn't need it.  She fluidly dodged the man's attack and slammed his head against the brick wall before Sans could activate his magic.  She bashed his head again and slid his face across the rough brick as she pushed him back to the ground.  Sans now clearly saw the brilliant orange illuminating Chara's irises.  Unnerved and furious, he hissed, "When were ya gonna tell us, Chara?"  She stood with a vacant stare and cocked her head to one side.  "When were ya plannin' on tellin' us that you're strugglin' to contain Gaster, god dammit?! - Answer me!"  He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and gently shook her trying to get her attention.  She reflexively pushed him back recoiling the knife, ready to strike.  Almost immediately, Chara relaxed her arm while the light faded back to normal.

"S-Sans?  Where did you come from?  What's...?  What's going on?"

"That's what _I_ _'d_ like to know!  How long have ya been hidin' this little secret?"

She looked dumbfounded  until it hit her.  "So, you know, huh?  What gave me away?"

"Oh, maybe your attempt to skewer this creep or you radiating Gaster's magic through your eyes.  It could be how spacey ya acted or that ya can't remember anything!  Take your pick."

"Sans, I wanted to tell you and Frisk for so long except I was afraid..."

"Frisk doesn't even know!?  What about Pap?!"

"Papyrus knows!  He and Asriel were the only ones..."

"Pap knows?" Sans asked sarcastically as if he doubted her.  She merely nodded slowly.  "Why were ya afraid to say somethin', bucko?"

"I knew this would be your reaction.  I knew it would put a rift in our relationship.  We have become friends over the years and you finally trusted me.  I didn't want to jeopardize that."  Her face remained stoic as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Aw shit...  C'mon, cut that out.  I can't stand to see you gals cry...  You're right about me overreactin'; I'm sorry.  _But_ , ya still hid it from us.  I know ya think you're tough and all and ya don't need anyone.  Well, this is more than some female mood swings and pent up emotions.  This is more than stealin' and drinkin', Chara.  This is other people's lives you're gamblin' with.  Ya can't hide these things no matter how awful or how scared you are.  Ya said ya didn't want to rock the boat between us, yet you didn't trust me enough to tell me?  Yeah, I freaked out a little because I just watched you give that man on the ground a concussion and possible brain damage with _no_ regard.  Don't look at me like that.  I understand this guy's a scumbag and I know it wasn't _you_ doin' it.  That's the part that scares me:  it _wasn't_ you.  We can't simply allow this to go unchecked because of that.  Surely ya see where I'm comin' from?"

"I do.  I should have put more trust in you, but at the same time this wasn't my decision.  Me being here like this was Asriel's decision and no one could change his mind," Chara sighed putting her knife away.  "Guess I better call this guy an ambulance..."  Back inside, Papyrus and Frisk questioned her whereabouts.  She lied telling them that something caught her eye in a candy shoppe.  Sans flashed her a disappointed look and shook his skull.  She still refused to tell Frisk rationalizing that she didn't anymore stress.  Papyrus, however, knew something was off.  Later, in the privacy of their bedroom, she explained what happened and that Sans was now aware of the predicament.

"SHE'S GOING TO FIND OUT EVENTUALLY.  WHEN SHE DOES, SHE'LL BE FURIOUS," Papyrus reasoned.

"I know, I know...  I'll tell her when they come back from their honeymoon.  No sense in piling on the stress.  Now, I'm on the last chapter of this book.  Do you want to hear it or not?" she replied trying to distract him from the subject.  He gave her a displeased smirk but quickly nestled his skull in her lap eager to hear the conclusion of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time. Next chapter will be a roller coaster of fluff, romance, angst, and a small twist.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 31-32 are combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should put me back on track with the chapter count. Yay! Frisk and Sans are getting married! And Papyrus gets a surprise!

The spring air was light with a cool breeze and bright sunlight.  Guests waited patiently in their folding seats between two massive walls of flowers in various colors positioned in front of a whitewashed arch covered in ivy and blue and white morning glories.  The floral walls staggered down like steps in three tiers on both sides of the audience running all the way down the path from the back door to the arch.  Pale blue and white ribbons were intertwined and streamed across in a wavy pattern on each tier.  Sans felt he would burn a hole in his pants pocket with his fidgeting if he had to wait any longer.  Papyrus talked abnormally calm to him as if sensing his brother's nerves.  Yet, Sans couldn't focus on his little brother's words.  All he could think about was how much he didn't deserve to be here; how unworthy he really was to have such a remarkable mate.  Or were these coming from Frisk?  He felt his magic vibrate his every joint and his sins crawled up and down his spine as he recounted each individual reason he didn't deserve such a beautiful, merciful woman like Frisk.  He recalled each time he hurt her, intentionally and unintentionally, and sweat beaded on his frontal bone.  He had never vomited before and felt if there ever was a time he would, if he could, now might be it as the arch lurked over him and eyes filled with judgement cast their looks on him as if they could see his every sin.  'No, no, Sansy.  They're just waitin'... no one's judgin' you... breathe, boy, breathe..."

As if she knew his exact thoughts, he suddenly felt a calm radiate within.  Her soul overpowered every emotion in him and soothed his nerves, just like when she was younger and they both had tormenting nightmares.  Undyne was on the piano once again but this time she didn't play the traditional bridal march.  The processional song was "Sixth Stop" from Spirited Away, as heavily suggested by Alphys since it was the first new anime they watched on the surface.  Frisk had been reserved at first, but it fit perfectly with the wildflowers randomly growing in the yard. and the meticulously arranged flower bushes stacked high on the walls.  The blue sky had been spotty with fluffy, white clouds to complete the perfect spring day.

It was time.  Frisk emerged from the door way to meet her dad.  Her eyes greeted him with a bright smile of their own as he extended his arm for her.  Sans wore a cheesy wild grin as he watched his bride march toward him.  All eyes focused on her as she paced down the white runner.  Frisk sparkled like the sun in her princess gown, corset bust covered in crystals that glittered in the light.  It was perfect for her with its straight-line and satin skirt that was embroidered in a vine-like pattern with crystals.  The pattern branched into little crystal flowers.  Chara had encouraged her sister to follow in her footsteps with the old traditional adage.  She loaned Frisk a pair of silver stilettos that strapped over the toes.  The broad straps were also covered in shiny crystals that matched beautifully.  Mettaton was thrilled to gift her something new with it being a layered necklace of four diamond strands hanging just above her hem.  Her blue was the back portion of her otherwise white dress.  The white material acted as a curtain to a window of light blue that gradually became her train darkening in hue as it went out.  The darker portion matched Sans' tie and her bridesmaids' dresses.  Finally, Chance gave her something old as a wedding gift.  Frisk had been brought to tears when he placed the box in her hand.  Inside was a tiara that had a circular pattern of diamonds with little mother-of-pearl flowers that contained a white pearl in each center.  Attached to the bands was the satin veil.  This had belonged to her mother and was rightfully hers, her grandpa told her as he carefully placed the hand carved box in her lap.

She felt like a genuine princess even if her title was retired.  She didn't care because the way Sans looked at her made her feel like royalty.  Her heart was full when Asgore placed her hand in Sans'.  Poor Toriel couldn't keep her eyes dry as they exchanged vows.  Neither could a grateful Chance as he and Asgore attempted to comfort her.  The kiss was sweet and appropriate.  Sans wasn't much for having an audience and Frisk agreed, in spite of what Chara thought.  The crowd applauded the ceremony acknowledging them officially as husband and wife.  Next, everyone gathered in the ballroom for the reception.  The rest of the night went without disruption as the guests drank and danced to content, all except for Chara who stuck with spider cider.  Grillby even put sparkling water in her glass if she thought to stop by his bar.  Papyrus completely ignored his limit she set for him and had a fifth glass of his favorite wine.  "Is that the same glass?" she asked a bit sassy.

"OF COURSE, DEAR," Papyrus answered giving her a peck on her temple.  "WHY, THIS IS THE ONLY GLASS I'VE HAD ALL EVENING!  NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"  His response caused Undyne to snort her own drink through her nose in a bout of tipsy laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Papyrus!" Undyne coughed.  "When did you become such a smartass?"

"I LEARNED FROM THE BEST!" he cheered as he wrapped his free arm around his unamused wife.

"Pap, you asked me to set you a limit so you wouldn't sleep so late in the morning.  If I don't hold you to it, you'll miss breakfast and be cranky all day about your schedule being off.  I'm not doing it tomorrow!  Last glass.  I mean it," Chara ordered.

"YES, DEAR," he answered in mock obedience.

"I wouldn't test her, Pap.  She's every bit as tough as me!" Undyne defended her in humor.  Chara faced him with a smug look on hearing the praise.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT AFRAID OF A TINY HUMAN!"  Chara's expression changed instantly to one of anger and shock.

"Well, Papyrus, I'm gonna miss you.  You were a good friend with loyalty that couldn't be bought.  Too bad you couldn't learn to keep your maxilla shut."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, UNDYNE?"

"Oh, just practicing your eulogy for when she kills you tonight.  Be sure to spread his dust on that damn convertible of his.  Heaven knows he will never get rid of it."

"Would you three knock it off?  It's a happy day!" Frisk interrupted.  "You are about to have the house to yourselves for a week!  You don't want to start it off like this, do you?  And why are you picking on poor Pap?  Just because his car is outdated and has terrible fuel economy-" she laughed.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY CONVERTIBLE!  WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU PEOPLE?!  I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, IT'S A CLASSIC!" Papyrus argued with a wild gesture that nearly sloshed his drink.

"Ya gals might wanna put the brakes on teasin' Paps about his car, heh!" Sans joined in.  "He gets pretty revved up about it."  Sans braced himself but all Papyrus did was give him a scowl.  "Why, he looks as if he might blow a gasket already, heheh!"

"BROTHER, ONE OF THESE DAYS, YOU'RE GOING TO SQUEEZE OUT A GENEROUS PORTION OF KETCHUP FROM THOSE BOTTLES YOU LOVE SO MUCH BUT INSTEAD OF THAT ABOMINATION OF PROCESSED TOMATO AND SUGAR GOO, IT'S GOING TO BE PURE CAPSAICIN MIXED WITH RED FOOD COLORING.  THAT WILL BE THE DAY I FINALLY PAY YOU BACK FOR THE TORMENT OF YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS."

"Pap?  I...  I don't know what to say...  I'm... so frickin' proud of you!!  Ya finally graduated to big-boy japes!  I feel like a proud papa!"  Sans reached up and yanked Papyrus' skull to his sternum and patted his head.

"SANS!  RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"Shh, shh!  Don't ruin the moment."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt this _touching_ moment, but Jason is headed this way probably to tell you it's time to leave.  Sans... give me my husband..." Chara sighed.  Sans let his brother go and was promptly thanked with a slug to his humerus by an agitated Papyrus.  They told all of their guests goodbye and departed with Jason to the driveway where the cab waited.

"Well, well.  Congratulations, Frisk.  I didn't think old scaredy-bones would ever tell ya how he felt.  I'm glad you two are happy," Jason told them

Frisk hugged him and said, "Thank you, and thanks for letting us have the cabin for the week."

"Anytime!  Just say when.  Well, enjoy your vacation - Oh!  And Frisk... stay away from the pool table."  Jason flashed her an impish smirk.

"Jason!" she gasped before punching his shoulder roughly.  He just laughed eliciting the desired reaction.  Red faced, Frisk groaned.  "Some things never change I guess...  Goodbye, Jason, and congratulations on your engagement.  I'll be watching for my invite."  She snatched Sans and jumped into the cab.

With an inquisitive expression, Sans asked, "Why aren't ya allowed to use the pool table??"

"Ugh!  Did you _have_ to ask?  Because you don't want to know; I can tell you that."

"Of course I wanna know."  He kissed the palm of the hand he held, then her wrist.

"Okay...  The pool table is where Jason gave me my first kiss..."

"Eh, is not so bad.  That's the night I first held ya while you were sick... actually, that's the first time I took care of anyone while they were sick.  Monsters don't really get sick."

"Tch.  Wouldn't have been sick if I hadn't drank or took a hit off that blunt... a lot of 'firsts' that night..."  Frisk laughed at the last statement.  Sans grinned devilishly at her and she blushed knowing just what had crossed his mind.  He leaned over to kiss her softly.  Like the first time the kissed, all of the jitters and uncertainty melted away.  In all his life, Sans had never been so sure of anything like he was about Frisk.  Everything about her completed him.  It wasn't long until they reached the cabin set deep in the mountain hidden away miles from civilization.  Sans was excited to be away with Frisk in privacy for a whole week.  Frisk was excited to be away from work.  As soon as the shuttle parked, Sans hopped out and rushed to Frisk's door.  "Are you not going to grab our things first?" she laughed.

He scooped her up out of the cab and threw her over his scapula saying, "I got everything right here!"

"Put me down, you silly skeleton!"

"Nah.  I'm good.  Hehe!"

"Sans!" she protested, but she couldn't help being amused with his antics.

"Don't worry, doll.  I'll get our bags."  With a flash of blue, Sans had their two large suitcases floating behind them into the cabin.  With Frisk over his shoulder, he went straight up to their room for the stay.  He wrapped his bony arm around her tight and flung the both of them playfully onto the pristine bed.  They landed with him partially on top as he squeezed her tight and rested his head on the bust of her dress.  Sans could hear the rapid beating in her chest and smiled warmly.  He loved feeling her heart beat.  The sound of Frisk's racing heart quickened his own pulse and beads of sweat formed again as he grew anxious.

"Did that really tire you?" Frisk asked cynically.

Sans buried his face in her ribs and replied with a sheepish, "No..."

"Aw!  Don't worry, honey.  I'll be gentle.  Pffft!"  She busted out laughing at her own silly jest.  He looked up at her with a cocked brow bone.

"Ya think you're cute, huh?"

" _You_ think I'm cute."

Sans moved up onto the bed and growled in her ear, "No, I think you're delicious."  Then, he lustfully bit her neck.

"Eep!  Sans!  Quit messing around before you- Oh!  Shoot!  I almost forgot.  Off!-Off!"  Frisk patted for him to move over.  Confused at her sudden urgency, he did as she asked.  "Sorry.  I need to hang my dress so we don't damage it.  Uncle Ton-Ton wants to preserve it like he did Chara's."  With a nimble bound, she stood up and unhooked the bodice all the way down.  Sans watched with hunger in his now glowing blue eye as she gently worked herself out of the dress leaving on a satin lace corset just as white as the dress.  She remained in her matching stockings, garters, and all lace panties.  Her stilettos were the only varying color as they were silver.  He watched with a predatory look as she hung her gown and removed all of the ornate pieces from her hair.  She paced in front of him from one side of the room to the other in a tantalizing fashion occasionally flashing him a cheeky grin when she caught his stare.  She knew exactly what she was doing and she was loving it.  Sans, on the other hand, grew increasingly frustrated each time she passed by.  He supposed he deserved it for telling her no so often.

Finally, she sat on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes yet was halted when she started to unroll the stockings.  "Uh-uh!  Leave _those_ on," Sans demanded in a husky voice that made Frisk shiver.

"Oh?  You like this?"  She swung around and hooked her leg over his scapula while sitting upright just to show off her flexibility.  Sans leaned forward and kissed her feverishly not even bothering to put her leg down.  The feel of his magic dancing along her tongue sent icy waves down her core.  She tried to kiss him back but he gently tugged her head backwards and kissed her jawline.  Trailing down her neck, her clavicle, and to the hem of the corset, he made certain to wake up the areas with a touch of magic.  He watched the goosebumbs spread in satisfaction while she laid back on the pillow.  Skipping the covered areas, Sans placed a kiss at the soft 'V' line which elicited a giggle.

"Ticklish are we?" he grinned.

"Yes!  That spot is very ticklish!  You know that!"

"What about here?"  He circled her naval with one distal.

" _Yes_!"  Frisk squirmed in a fit of laughter.  The sound delighted him, so he tickled her a bit more.  "Ha!  Haha!  Sans!  Quit!"

"Hehe!  You humans are so sensitive."  He kissed below her naval causing her to gasp in surprise.  "See?" he smirked.  "Is like flippin' a switch."  Next, he kissed a tad lower just above her panty line.

"Ah!  It's...not a... mmnnm-bad thing."  Frisk panted as Sans moved to the top of her thigh.

"Did I say it was, kiddo?"

"Don't call me that!  And you didn't answer my first question."  She used her knee to tilt his face up so she could look him in the eye.

"Heh.  Maybe I do..." he answered as he rolled her left legging down trailing kisses as he went.

" _Sans_!  Why do you insist on teasing me?  Haven't I been teased enough?"

"I'm not teasing.  I'm tryin' to give ya some extra attention while we got time for it.  Things won't always be this slow because we won't always have this kind of time.  Between my two jobs, your work, your school, and a full house, things will continue to be hectic.  I just wanna be romantic while I can be."  Sans rolled down her other stocking while he talked.  Next he leaned over her and unlaced the corset.  He hooked it and gently wiggled her out of it leaving her in just her garters and panties.  The blush on her face extended across her shoulders and down.  The look in Sans' glowing eye was a mash of love, lust, admiration, and hunger as he roamed her curves.  "You're beautiful, Frisk.  Ya know that?"  The red deepened while she rolled her eyes.  "Seriously, baby, you're beautiful inside and out."

He kissed her tenderly and lightly ran his hand up her ribs.  This made her giggle and squirm causing her to jerk her knee into his pelvic bone.  He hit the floor with a loud thump.  Frisk leaned over the edge and apologized profusely.  "Are you alright, honey?!"

"Yeah..." he replied breathless.  "Guess I gotta real kick outta that one, heh."

"Ooh!  Sans!  Stop fooling around and take me!"  Frisk leaped off of the bed and landed on her husband with another "Oomph!"

A cool morning breeze ran over Frisk's skin causing her to stir.  She rolled over and stretched her arms before sitting up in daze.  "Mornin', sweetheart," Sans greeted her with a smile that touched his eye sockets.  "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she yawned.  "What time is it?  The sun is so bright..."

"It's a little after ten.  I opened the window to let that mountain air in.  It's become one of my favorite smells right next to your perfume."  He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Ten?!  I never sleep this late!...  And your never up before me!  What gives?"

"I woke up a bit early thinkin' we could start the day together, but I couldn't bring myself to wake ya.  That sleepin' grin on your face was too cute.  Guess ya dreamt of last night?"  He wore a smug look as he leaned against the headboard.  A chill worked its way down Frisk's spine to her toes as she thought about last night.

"Honestly, I'm a little upset you had been keeping _that_ from me this whole time."  She crossed her arms giving him a sassy look.  "Now, I want to know why because it certainly wasn't that you were inexperienced."

"How do ya know?  I could be a natural."

"Chara still talks to me _sometimes_ , you know.  In comparison, you know _exactly_ what you're doing.  So, tell me the truth and it better not start with my innocence because I was willing the first night we kissed."

His grin had remained solid until now.  It shrank when he sighed.  He knew he couldn't keep his little secret from her and that he needed to tell her no matter how embarrassed he was about it.  "Alright, c'mere.  I'll tell ya my story if you'll come lay with me and stop lookin' at me like I stole the last piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie."  With a tiny grin, Frisk snuggled up in his lap using her pillow to cushion his femurs.  He mechanically ran his fingers through her kinked hair as he began.  "I was younger, about fifteen, workin' as an intern with Dr. Gaster.  I was the youngest, and G. was like a dad to me and Pap.  Well, I wasn't the only one.  G. had about six other interns including Al.  Before the first soul was collected, we had other experiments to worry about that mostly involved survival and Gaster didn't want us workin' on 'em alone.  So, he partnered us up with another intern.  My partner was a pretty little cat monster who's name escapes me.  It wasn't long before I developed an infatuation bein' a hormonal, awkward teenager.  She was older, but I didn't care.  I liked the gal.  Soon, she realized this... that or she thought I was cute or somethin'... and she started flirtin' with me.  It was harmless at first - things like bumpin' into me or bendin' down to pick up somethin'.  Then, it became more obvious like reachin' across me to get an object instead of goin' around and pressin' against me.  But, I was clueless and shy so I never returned her advances.  One night, we had been workin' over in the old lab, 'k?  And we were the only two there.  This girl is wearin' a button up top with a few unfastened when she leans over to look at whatever I'm pointin' to and another button pops open.

"All I could do was turn completely blue in the face and gesture for her to check her top.  She glances down and _laughs_ at me, see.  So, I ask what's so funny and she tells me she should have known.  'Known what?' I asked.  'That you're a virgin,' she says.  Embarrassed, I tell her I'm not with such conviction!  Can ya believe that?  Well, she called me out on it sayin' she could tell yet I foolishly insisted I wasn't.  Then, this gal unbuttoned her top, looked me square in the eye sockets, and said, 'Prove it.'  I... called her bluff...  The next day I asked her out, but she told me no.  She said I was cute 'n all, but she wasn't interested in a relationship.  She just wanted to have some fun...  I felt used.  I went in early the next mornin' to tell Gaster what I did, ready to face the consequences.  He stopped whatever he was doin' and said in a plain voice, 'Did you learn anything, son?'  I told him, 'Yeah, rejection sucks and no one should have to feel used.'  Then, he turned to me and told me be it good or bad I experienced something.  As long as I learn from my experience, it's worth it.  There will be bad times ahead.  How I deal with them is what defines my character.  He said, 'I'm sorry you had to learn such a hard lesson so young, but I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about it.  Sans, you and Papyrus are the closest to children of my own that I may ever have due to my job.  So, thank you for thinking enough of me to trust me with these matters.  I just hope I was of any help.'  I told him bein' able to come to him was all the help in the world.  And, I realized two things.  One, I would never make anyone feel the way I felt that day-"

"That's why you wanted to wait.  You wanted to make sure I knew beyond doubt you weren't going anywhere."

" _Two_ , I never wanted to feel that way again no matter what.  I was never gonna let anyone use me again.  I told ya, kiddo, it had more to do with me than you.  It was the opposite of what ya said, really."

"Sans, I love you.  I would never hurt you like that.  How long have you known me?  When have I ever intentionally hurt anyone?"

"It doesn't matter.  It was a wall I had to bring down when I felt ready and last night was it.  Last night, you weren't the only one who was vulnerable.  That was the most vulnerable I have ever been and _you_ are the only one who will ever see it because I love you too and trust ya entirely."  Sans leaned down and kissed her.  It was a long, loving one that radiated a warm and comforting feeling.  "Now, whaddya say I fix us some grub?  Ya hungry, kiddo?"

"I'm starving... and stop calling me that!  I'm definitely _not_ a child anymore."

"Heh, I'll always call ya 'kiddo', kiddo.  Even when we're old and irrelevant, you'll be my kiddo."  Frisk slipped on a long shirt and headed downstairs to pick out something to watch with breakfast.  From the kitchen, she heard Sans call out, "Whaddya say, after we eat, we go skinny dippin'?  Or in my case, chunky dunkin'!  Heheh!"

"You are _not_ fat!  You _can't_ be!  You're a skeleton monster!"

"So, are ya sayin' I'm 'big boned'?!"  Frisk let out an audible groan.  The vacation passed too quickly for Frisk and Chara both, but they were glad to see each other when Sans and Frisk arrived home.  Papyrus was cheerful to have them home as well and celebrated with a spaghetti and meatball dinner.  "Hey, Pap, did Chara have any-uh 'episodes' while we were gone?" Sans discreetly asked.

"NOT A ONE.  SHE INCREASED THE DT INTAKE AND IT SEEMS TO BE HELPING.  FRISK STILL DOESN'T KNOW?" Papyrus responded.  Sans shook his skull.  "SHE'S AS HARDHEADED AS THE COME.  BUT, THAT'S SOMETHING I LOVE ABOUT HER.  SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT, THEREFOR, SHE DOESN'T GIVE UP.  I LIKE THAT... UNTIL IT'S ABOUT TWO IN THE MORNING AND I HAVE TO BE UP IN THREE HOURS..."

" _Pap_... I'm not concerned with that!  I just wanna know if she's been actin', ya know, not like her.  Know what I mean?"

"NOPE.  SHE'S FINE RIGHT NOW."  Papyrus handed him a pack of pasta and told him if he was going to stand in his way then he was going to help.

"I don't mind, but can I 'meat' your standards, bro?" Sans asked playfully as Papyrus rolled out meatballs.  "After all, I'm not 'seasoned' in the kitchen.  Haha!"

"NEVER MIND, SANS!  GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"Aw, Pap, don't be so 'salty' because I 'pepper' in a few jokes here and there.  Heh!"

"OH MY GOD!  OUT, SANS, OUT!"  Papyrus shooed him out with his potholders while Sans laughed the whole way.

It hadn't been a couple of weeks after her sister's honeymoon and Chara was sick.  They both had an early class so Frisk heard her throwing up violently downstairs.  Sans had errands to run for his food stand and already left meaning they were home alone.  Frisk, on hearing her sister's distress, knocked on the bathroom door.  "Chara?  Are you alright, sweetie?  Can I come in?"

"I'm fine!  Just nauseous.  I've been doing this for a week now," Chara answered opening the door.  "Randomly, I feel queasy every morning until I throw up.  Then I'm fine."

"Really??  Are you experiencing any other symptoms?"

"Just soreness in my hips, legs, and... well... my boobs.  I have gained some weight so that might be it.  I'm wearing my PMS pants right now because the others are uncomfortably snug."  Chara wiped her face down and continued with brushing her teeth.

"Get ready.  I'm taking you to see Al.  We're not going to school today.  These symptoms could be something serious if unchecked.  Finish up while I call her."  Chara didn't argue.  She partially agreed with her worried sister especially since she had been sick plenty of times and it never felt like this.  Soon, they were in the car on their way to see Dr. Alphys.  Asriel met them in the lobby on learning that one of his sister's had taken ill.  He escorted them to Alphys' personal office, but had to return to work.  Frisk and Chara sat in front of her desk and Chara reiterated her symptoms.

"Well, first, I want to test you for infection.  If that's not it, I can go ahead and do a female checkup since you're here so early today," Alphys told her.  "Follow me to my lab, please."  They moved to the other end of the hall where her lab took up half of it.  "You're lucky I am equipped for these things.  Now, fill the cup."  Alphys collected various samples to culture and examined the areas of discomfort.  The ordeal took hours on hours which no human doctor would have completed in a single visit.  "W-well... the good news is everything cancerous is negative, infections are a negative, and your intestines are healthy despite your junk food obsession.  I have no idea what it could be, Chara."

"Sorry to waste your time, Al," Chara huffed.  "What am I to do if this keeps up?"

"Hmm... you say this happens of a morning?  And you have increased appetite and went up two whole sizes?  Achy glands and hips...  Do you mind if I try one more test?  F-For the heck of it?"

"Sure.  I trust you, Al."  Alphys pulled out a stick and submerged it in a sterile sample previously collected.  She told them it would take about five minutes until it processed.

"So, a-all of these weddings have me w-wanting to propose to-to Undyne.  I think it's time.  What ab-bout you two?"

"Alphys!  That would be wonderful!  You two _belong_ together!" Frisk squealed.  "When are you planning on asking her?"

"As soon as I pick out a-a ring...  I want to do it with fireworks, have them make a picture of her face and 'Marry Me?' in the sky."

"Awe!  How romantic!" Chara gasped.

"I've been thinking on it a while... Oh!  The test is done!"  Alphys opened the canister to find a blue liquid.  "H-Holy cr-crap!  I was _not_ expecting this!  Ch-Chara!  You-you're-you're _pregnant_!!"

"Come.again.say.what?!"

"This is a stick designed to detect certain hormones that indicate pregnancy.  It turns blue for a positive reading and pinkish-orange for a negative.  Yours is-is blue!"

"But... that's impossible!  Sans told Frisk that monsters are conceived with magic, something humans no longer possess."

"Besides, Al, if it were possible then wouldn't the monster-human couples that have been together for years already have children?  At least _one_ couple?" Frisk spoke up.

"I... I'm not sure.  There are a vast number of variables to factor in that makes giving a straight answer near impossible.  All I can say is the other results were, thankfully, a negative and this was a positive.  Who knows?  Maybe it's a false positive."

"I hope not!!" Chara cried.  "I never thought I would be able to become a mother.  I thought I gave up on birthing a child when I married Papyrus.  Not that I regret it, but I would _love_ to be a mom with him!"

"Chara, you never told me that," Frisk awed.  "If you happen to actually be pregnant, it will be the first monster-human hybrid.  You'll make history!"

"Well, I just realized something.  I can't be pregnant.  I haven't missed my period."

"That doesn't always matter, but when was your last cycle?" Alphys asked pulling out a clipboard.

"About two weeks ago.  I was mad because we were going back to school and I would be miserable."

Frisk and Alphys both eyed her suspiciously.  Exchanging a quick glance at each other, Frisk proceeded with hesitation.  "Sis... you do realize that was back in February, right?  This is April, sweetie.  If that was your last one, then you skipped March," Frisk reminded her.

"Oh wow!  Let's see...  I can set up the ultrasound equipment if you want.  That might resolve this with a definite answer.  I have a little time if you do," the good doctor suggested.  Chara agreed and waited as Alphys hooked up the machine and booted it.  She lied down on the bed while Alphys smeared jelly all over the brand new probe.  After a few circles to test it, the screen finally captured a tiny grape-sized foreign entity that was unmistakably a fetus.

Frisk gasped sharply, "Chara!  You _are_ carrying a baby!  I can't wait to see Pap's face when you tell him!!"  Alphys took a picture of the scan and prescribed her a special monster vitamin for the baby and recommended a human prenatal as well.  Chara was elated setting right to work on the house and getting a surprise dinner ready.  They were folding laundry and chatting when Sans walked through the door around four in the afternoon.

"Hiya, ladies!  What's got ya both so excited?" he asked casually referring to the beaming smiles on their faces.

"Hi, love!  You'll find out when Papyrus gets home.  Chara has some good news to share."

"'K.  Hey, somethin' smells good.  What's cookin'?"

"I made dinner!" Chara chirped.  "And by that, I mean Frisk hovered over me and gave me step-by-step instructions."  It wasn't even an hour before Papyrus walked in already loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes."

"HEY, HONEY!" he greeted his wife as he hung his jacket on the coat rack.  He sniffed the air curiously as the smell hit his olfactory senses.  "DID... YOU... COOK??"

Chara wrapped her arms around his ribs and chimed, "Hello there, my love!  Why yes, I cooked for you today...  Frisk helped... _a lot_."

"WOWIE!  THAT'S SO THOUGHTFUL.  THANK YOU, GIRLS!"

"Come make a plate!  I made steamed 'baby' carrots, a side salad of 'baby' spinach, tomatoes, 'baby' chickens (which are boiled eggs), 'baby' corn, black beans, croutons, and 'baby' Swiss cheese, and the main dis is 'baby' back ribs with Sweet 'Baby' Ray's barbecue sauce.  For dessert, a classic dutch 'baby'."  Sans silently turned to Frisk with wide, black sockets.  She merely grinned and nodded vigorously in confirmation.

"WOWIE!  YOU GIRLS OUTDID YOURSELVES!  I CAN'T WAIT TO EAT!"  Chara knew the innuendo would fly over him so she had a backup plan.

"Sooo...  I weighed myself today.  I've gained about seven pounds, but I'm bloated like a tick.  I can't fit into any of my jeans."

"HONEY, YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME.  BESIDES, I LIKE YOUR SQUISHY BODY."  He kissed her forehead and stepped into the kitchen to grab plates.

"Well, in that case, you better put extra on my plate because I'm eating for two."  She trailed behind him still wearing that ecstatic smile.

"DEAR, I DON'T THINK GASTER EATS THAT MUCH."

"He doesn't eat at all.  It's not for him anyway.  I'm feeding someone _else_... someone _tiny_."

Papyrus stopped and stared at her with a concerned expression.  "ARE YOU FEELING WELL, MY DEAR?"

"I'm fine, except for the morning sickness, the achy hips and legs, and the odd cravings for curry-peanut butter and tomato sandwiches - yeah, I'm fine."

"ARE YOU SURE?!  SOUNDS LIKE YOU NEED TO VISIT A DOCTOR, HONEY!"

"Oh, Frisk already took me.  Turns out it's just 'baby fever'."  She laughed in amusement that it still wasn't clicking in his mind what she was telling him.

"A BABY FEVER OR A FULL-BLOWN FEVER REGARDLESS, YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!  OFF TO BED WITH YOU!"

"But, Pap!  I would rather be 'nesting' while we wait for the bun to come out of the oven."  She wined at him hoping this analogy would give it away.

"OH!  DID YOU MAKE ROLLS TOO??"

"No, Papyrus!  UGH!!  Sometimes I swear you have rocks in that thick skull of yours!  There's a bun in _my_ oven!"  Chara pointed with both index fingers to her stomach.  "We're having a baby damn it!"

"I DO NOT KEEP ROCKS IN MY HEAD!  THE PET ROCK SITS ON THE KITCHEN CART WHERE-!  WAIT!  DID YOU SAY 'BABY'??"

"Yes!!  I'm pregnant, Pap!  We're going to be parents!"

"P-PARENTS?!  OH!  HAHA, CHARA.  I'M NOT SURE WHAT KIND OF JAPE YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL, BUT IT'S NOT FUNNY.  I KNOW MONSTERS AND HUMANS CAN'T MAKE BABIES."

"It's not a joke.  Alphys did an ultrasound.  Here!  See for yourself."  Chara handed him the printout and pointed to the little white bean in her womb.  "Right there is a teensy little creation made by _you_ and yours truly.  Surprise!"

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE??  YOU'RE CARRYING A CHILD?  _MY_ CHILD??"  She nodded with an enthusiastic smile.  "I-I..." his breath was sucked out of him as the expression on his face dropped.  "I NEED SOME AIR AND TIME TO THINK.  EXCUSE ME..."  Papyrus rushed to the front door and threw it open.

"Papyrus??"  He paused hearing his wife's voice.  "Aren't you... happy?  Excited?  Or...?"

"I NEED TO BE ALONE FOR A MINUTE."  He didn't even face her.  Everyone stood in shock as the door swung shut and Papyrus disappeared behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! First! I know what you're thinking! But remember, things aren't always what they seem... Surprise Pap! You're going to be a daddy. Until next chapter, stay determined. *^*


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if Sans goes to fisticuffs with his brother. Like I don't know the answer... >.<

"I don't understand," Chara stood crying tears like rain.  "I thought - hic! - he'd be so happy.  What - hic! - what did I do wrong?"

"Ya didn't do anything wrong," Sans told her in a low tone.  "Go upstairs and get some rest, sweetheart.  I'm gonna have a word with my brother."  In an instant, Sans was gone leaving a flash of pale magic.  He ended up right behind Papyrus who was running in his slacks, no shoes, and a tank top.  Sans hit the sidewalk running and tackled his brother to the the ground.  "What the HELL is wrong with you!?!" he yelled.  "Ya wife tells ya she's prego with _your_ child and ya run out on her?!  What the _fuck_ , Papyrus?!"  Papyrus kept silent with his face in the neighbor's grass.  He simply rolled onto his back and reluctantly sat up with glistening orange tears in his eyes.  "Why the hell are _you_ cryin'?  Huh?!"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE RAN, BUT I PANICKED.  YOU CAN BE MAD AT ME; THAT'S FINE.  IT FELT LIKE A KNIFE RAN THROUGH ME BECAUSE MY FIRST AND ONLY COHERENT THOUGHT WAS, 'WHAT IF SHE'S NOT CAPABLE OF CARRYING THIS CHILD?  WHAT IF SHE'S NOT COMPATIBLE WITH THE MAGIC?  WHAT COMPLICATIONS MIGHT THEY BOTH FACE?'  AND DARE I SAY, 'WHAT IF I LOSE THEM BOTH?'  I STARTED TO COME UNHINGED."

"Don't ya think this is somethin' ya shoulda discussed with Chara?!  Instead of goin' for a run?"

"YES, BUT SOMETHING IN ME SNAPPED.  SANS, I HAVE NEVER BEEN AFRAID OF ANYTHING.  YET, ON HEARING MY WIFE IS PREGNANT, I BECAME TERRIFIED AND NOT FOR ME - FOR THEM... ... OKAY, A LITTLE FOR ME, BUT MOSTLY THEM."

"What do you have to be so afraid about?  Chara's the one who will be givin' up nine months of normality and pushin' out a baby.  She has the most to lose."

"SANS, WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HYBRID CHILDREN.  _NO ONE_ HAS EVER BEEN DOCUMENTED TO HAVE ONE.  WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CARING FOR ONE DURING GESTATION, NOT TO MENTION, MONSTERS AND HUMANS ARE SO DIFFERENT.  WHAT IF I MESS UP AND IT COSTS THEM THEIR LIVES - COSTS _ME_ EVERYTHING!?  I LOVE CHARA, BUT I HAVE JUST LEARNED ABOUT THE BABY YET I'M ALREADY IN LOVE WITH IT TOO!  AND HERE I AM, BECAUSE OF THAT, IN A FLOOD OF FEAR I HAVE NEVER FELT BEFORE WITH A THOUSAND DOUBTS WEIGHING ON ME IN A WAY NOTHING EVER HAS.  HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ACT?  I DON'T MEAN THAT RHETORICALLY EITHER, I TRULY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF RIGHT NOW!  I'M IN A PANIC...  I'M SORRY."

"Pap..." Sans sighed.  "I get it, okay?  To an extent, you happen to be right.  I see how this is a little scary, not to mention her unique situation.  And, she probably hasn't considered any of that which is why ya need to dry you sockets and _go talk to her._   She's bawlin' her eyes out thinkin' you're mad or somethin'."  He dusted himself off and pulled his brother up.

"CAN WE WALK HOME?  I NEED TO THINK ABOUT HOW TO APPROACH HER WITHOUT SOUNDING SO SELFISH."

"Sure, let's go.  Pap, just tell her what ya told me.  It's not selfish to be afraid of losin' someone ya love.  Ya love her and now ya gotta a kid with her.  Even without all the complications it's scary in and of itself.  But, ya can't just run like that.  Even if it was literal..."

"I KNOW.  IT WAS A MISTAKE.  I JUST DIDN'T WANT EVERYONE TO SEE ME FALL APART."

"Chara's your wife.  That's what she's here for - to support ya at your best _and_ your worst.  Is in the vows, bro, and they don't just apply to you.  It applies to her too.  Remember that sometimes."  As soon as they walked through the door, Papyrus did the walk of shame straight to his bedroom.  He latched the door and met the bloodshot eyes of his wife.  Chara had been curled up against the headboard, knees hugged to her chest, crying.

"Go away," she hiccuped burying her head into her knees.

Papyrus took a deep breath.  This would be harder than he realized because he didn't just upset her; he hurt her in a way he never imagined possible.  The Great Papyrus, always upbeat, optimistic, always cheerful with an infectious smile, never afraid, has a resolution to most problems, kind to all and understanding had finally found his kryptonite - a five foot and three inch, 152 pound, auburn haired alabaster skinned, amber eyed human with a spitfire personality and all the sass to go with it.  He could practically see the determination drained from her face and it was like a kick in the teeth knowing he was the cause.  "CHARA, I'M SORRY," he started, "BUT I JUST NEEDED A MINUTE TO SORT MY THOUGHTS.  I DIDN'T INTEND TO HURT YOU SO."

She faced him in disbelief.  "I don't understand.  I thought you would be ecstatic to find out we're having a baby, that you would be a father.  I thought you would _want_ to have a baby with me."

"HONESTLY, I NEVER PUT MUCH THOUGHT IN BEING A DAD.  BUT, I WOULD HAVE CONSIDERED IT FOR _YOU_ UNDER MORE... _OPTIMAL_ CIRCUMSTANCES."

"What are you talking about?"

"I RESEARCH IN PREPARATION FOR ALL POSSIBILITIES AND SITUATIONS, GOOD OR BAD, AND TO LEARN AS MUCH AS I CAN.  THERE IS _NOTHING_ ON MONSTER-HUMAN HYBRIDS!  HAVE YOU TAKEN SAFETY, CARE, SURVIVAL, OR THE LIKE INTO CONSIDERATION?  NOT TO EVEN MENTION YOU UNIQUE SITUATION!  HAS ANY OF THIS OCCURRED TO YOU?"

"That's why you ran out?  You had information overload and over analyzed yourself into a panic??  Papyrus, you're putting way too much thought into this like you always do."

"AND YOU'RE NOT PUTTING IN ENOUGH!  THIS IS SERIOUS, HONEY!  THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH AND I CANNOT LOSE YOU!"

"And there it is.  You are afraid of what carrying this child will do to me over being excited that it was even conceived in the first place."

"I'M NOT THAT SELFISH, CHARA.  I SIMPLY FAIL TO UNDERSTAND WHY SUCH A BLATANT DISREGARD FOR YOUR OWN LIFE.  YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A FLIRT FOR DANGER AND THE HIGHER THE STAKES THE BETTER."

"And I fail to understand why the disregard for everyone else's life over mine.  Lately, you have been casting aside everyone's safety for me and it's not right."

"YES, IT IS.  FOR YOU, I WOULD PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE.  I LOVE SANS AND FRISK DEARLY, BUT YOU'RE _MINE_."  He took a seat facing her on the bed and reached up to wipe the tears with his distal phalanx.  "I AM SORRY I RAN LIKE THAT, BUT FOR A MOMENT MY WORST NIGHTMARE WAS BROUGHT TO LIFE AND THAT'S LOSING YOU.  THEN IT WAS AMPLIFIED BY THE THOUGHT OF ALSO LOSING MY OWN CHILD.  I COULDN'T COPE..."  He stroked her cheek with the same thumb but reached with his other hand to cup her jaw.

She looked up at him now exhausted from crying so hard.  "Pap, I understand being scared.  Don't think I'm not.  I'm terrified.  The thing is, I have already accepted the possibility that I might not carry this little bean a full term.  If it's not possible, I can accept that only as long as I know I tried.  I have to at least _try_."

Papyrus couldn't argue with her on trying.  He himself was the one that had pushed her to always do a little better and try harder at everything she cared about.  How could he expect anything different from such a determined soul?  "AND I'LL BE RIGHT HERE, AT EVERY APPOINTMENT, AND YOU HAD BETTER BE HERE TOO."  He snatched her up in his arms and felt a tightness around his ribs as she squeezed him back.  It paled in comparison to the tightness in his chest cavity as he thought, 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, PAPYRUS.  YOU IDIOT...'  He was buried in her neck on the brink of tears again when he heard her voice speak so softly.

"Want to actually look at the scan this time?"

He smiled a little pulling away and answered that he did.  She took the black and white photo from her nightstand drawer and pointed to the plain white ball.  "I DON'T SEE IT."

"It's right here, you dork!  The tiny dot is the baby.  It's only nine weeks in so you can guess the date of conception."  She grinned wryly at him.

"YOUR BIRTHDAY... GREAT... SO, WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS... GUESS WE BETTER START PREPARING THAT EMPTY ROOM.  WE'RE GOING TO NEED A SOLID CAGE TO KEEP IT FROM ESCAPING AND TWO DISHES FOR FOOD AND WATER."

"Papyrus!  No!  Babies sleep in a crib and only drink milk or formula for the first few months."

"OH.  WELL, WE SHOULD AT LEAST MAKE SURE THE BARS A PLENTY WIDE ENOUGH..."

"Stop.  Just, no, stop.  _I'll_ take care of the necessities.  _You_ worry about providing the cash to make it happen.  We'll need to start baby proofing everything and painting that room... calling people...  Uncle MT will short circuit when we tell him!  I can hardly believe this is happening!  I'm so happy!"

He smiled wider and held her tight.  Papyrus wanted to be happy.  He longed for that unbridled joy of becoming a parent that Chara expressed so naturally, but the unyielding fear throttled it out of him.  He was happy _she_ felt happy, but every doubt sat frontward in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do ya get why Papyrus ran? He wigged the fuck out! In this situation, I don't see Chara holding being mad after he explained himself because she actually does understand fear and she knows him enough to realized that his only issue is her AND the baby's health. He loves them both so much that the fear of losing them is crippling. How can you stay mad at someone for that?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I posted 2 individual whips as a thank you to everyone for helping me reach 1000 hits on this mess of a headcanon. I posted scenes from both partners' honeymoons and let me be real for a moment. I kept explicit smut out of the main story so a broader audience could read it (not that I can stop someone who's underage from reading it anyway). I didn't want anyone who may not be into the kind of thing to feel obligated to read it in order to enjoy the whole story. So, if ya wanna read some raunchy sex scenes, I posted them. If you don't but enjoy the main story, don't feel like you're missing anything because you're not (unless you just really, REALLY need some orange and blue ecto-glowsticks in your life). With that being said, on with the story because Frisk has a surprise for Sans. ^.^

Ever since learning about her pregnancy, Chara took better care than ever in her diet and exercise.  Papyrus grew more enthusiastic every passing week Alphys said that she the baby were healthy.  Chara and her little bean had more appointments than average recommended by the doctor herself given the situation.  But, the little bean took well to Alphys' regimen as well as both human and monster foods only rejecting things on occasion.  Every morning, Chara woke up with morning sickness craving anything jalapeño or chipotle and salty.  So, Papyrus made sure she had a jar of pickled jalapeños in the fridge before leaving for work every day.  It was lost to him how she go through a jar a day, but he would do anything to keep her content and stress free while she had the baby.  At night, he laid his skull in her lap and talked to his child while she quietly read.  Most nights she read aloud to them until the rumble of snoring could be heard from Papyrus.

Everything had been going smoothly until the morning Frisk went downstairs to shower and hit the toilet immediately.  At first, she shrugged it off as sinuses with it being mid May.  She had attributed her bloating to poor diet choices as of late eating more sugary foods and carbs than she had since leaving the Underground.  The aches were pushed aside and thought of as nothing more than PMS, which could have contributed to the bloating.  It wasn't until she became a bawling mess over all of her pants being too small that she realized something was amiss.  "Frisk?" Sans asked groggily.  "What's wrong, kiddo?  Why's that pretty face cryin', huh?"

As if flipping a switch, Frisk went from sad to enraged on hearing Sans' voice.  "You BASTARD!!  _You_ did this!  This is all your fucking fault!  You _knew_ didn't you?!"

"Whoah!-Woah!  Blue stop sign!  Hold on a moment!  What the hell did I do?!  Before ya start cussin' me, tell me what I did.  Damn..."

"I'm _pregnant_ , _Sans_!  I have morning sickness, aches and tenderness, cravings, and I-I can't fit into any of my pants!"  She cried harder and harder as she spoke.

"Now, that's not fair, Frisk.  I honestly didn't know it could happen 'til ya sister got knocked up.  Besides, it wasn't _all_ me.  I think ya had a hand in this too.  Are ya sure it's not just your period?"

"I'm two weeks late today.  What am I going to do?"

"Whaddya mean?  This is great news!  We're gonna be a family together!"

"Sans, you don't understand.  A child wasn't in my immediate plans.  A family was supposed to come after I graduated!"  She continued to bawl as she sunk to the floor.

"Honey, there's no reason ya can't continue school after havin' a baby.  People do it all the time."

"Sans.  We can't afford it.  Between appointments, meetings, visiting grandpa, a clingy husband, a clingy sister and brother-in-law, and homework from my job where would school and homework fit in with an infant that will also need me?"

"Hey, we would understand, Frisk.  We would give ya space to get work done-"

" _Half_ of my tuition is covered by volleyball scholarship!  How on Earth could I manage to squeeze that in?!  Without it, that much would have to be paid for out of pocket.  There's no way, Sans.  We barely make enough to cover food, personal expenses, and our half of the bills.  That's _without_ a baby.  I won't have a choice but to start working full-time at the embassy."

"No one ever said having a family would be easy..."

"No!  It's not!  That's why I wanted to wait!  I thought we would be adopting.  I didn't even factor in doctor appointments and hospital bills!"

"Frisk, I can't believe you're fallin' apart over this," Sans told her with a tone of disappointment.  "Frisk, the hero of Monster kind, Ambassador at twelve, valedictorian of her class, and state volleyball champ three years runnin' is afraid of bein' a mom?"

"That's not it at all!  I _want_ to have a family with you, but we have so much going on that I wanted to finish one task before starting another.  This throws a wrench in everyone's gears because, now, there are _two_ pregnant women in the same household.  We don't even have room for another person.  We're gonna need to find a house!  That's more time and money.  _You_ need a car because I don't want you teleporting the baby until it's older.  Have you not thought about these things?!  Because, I have long before now."

"Okay, I see where ya have concerns.  That's still no reason to be pissy with me and blame it all on me."  Sans slid off of the bed and curled up next to Frisk mimicking her position.  "Everything's gonna be alright, kiddo.  You'll see.  Even if ya gotta put that bachelor's on hold, ya can still go back later.  I bet the Embassy would pay for it if that's what ya wanna do forever.  I'm sure Al would let me have a home office so I could watch the munchkin while I worked.  I could sell the stand for a quick buck and make more doin' my old job full-time.  There are ways, baby.  It's not hopeless."

"I don't want you to sacrifice doing what you want because of me either.  I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you a bastard.  I just don't think I could take on the stress of school being a new mom...  I know others have done it, but I'm not _them_.  Others also end up doing this balancing act later in life where I have been juggling an overwhelming schedule since leaving the Underground.  I'm _tired_ , Sans.  I'm ready for life to mellow a bit and here we are possibly with a child on the way."

"Hey, hey.  Dry those pretty eyes.  I get it, sweetheart.  The past eight years have been an adjustment for someone who's never had the obligations we all have put on ya.  I couldn't imagine havin' as many people as you did for authority figures after bein' free for so long.  Now, ya got another responsibility ya weren't prepared for.  I do understand, Frisk, but try to see it from my point of view.  The woman I love finally married me and now she's givin' me a kid; somethin' that's a physical, _living_ symbol of the love we share.  Nothin' in this world compares to that kinda gift!  For that, I'd sacrifice my very soul.  So, whaddya say we take a trip to see Al?"  Sans held Frisk to him while she dried the remaining tears.

"Can... I... have a-a pair of your shorts... please?..." Frisk asked embarrassed.  Sans chuckled kissing the crown of her head.  He found a smaller pair that would hold up on her.  She wiggled into them and put on one of his favorite shirts that said, "I found this humerus" with a picture of a bone.  Suddenly, a startling knock sounded from the door.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus called from the other side.  "YOU WILL SURELY BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY!  I MUST LEAVE NOW, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO COMMENCE THE MORNING ROUTINE OF SAYING GOODBYE!"  Frisk opened the door to give him her usual hug.  "FRISK, WHY ARE IN SANS' CLOTHES?  SURELY YOU DESIRE MORE APPROPRIATE SCHOOL ATTIRE?"

"I'm having a sick day, Pap.  sans is taking me to see Al, and I don't feel much like dressing up.  Have a good day at work," she told him with a big hug.

"WELL, GET PLENTY OF REST.  I'LL MAKE YOU A COMFORTING SOUP WHEN I COME HOME."

"Thanks, Pap.  You really are great!  I'll let you know what Al says, though, I already have a strong idea of what it is."  Papyrus chastely kissed her forehead and dipped back into his room to tell Chara goodbye with a not-so-chaste kiss before departing.  Chara then stepped out to leave as well and told them goodbye.

Alphys wasted no time getting a sample ready for a testing stick.  After the required time, she pulled it out to reveal that it was blue.  This confirmed all of Frisk's suspicions.  "I see you followed in your sister's footsteps.  Congratulations you two!  You're having a baby!" Alphys cheered.  "We could do an ultrasound if you want, but the baby is only about the size of a pea.  It's up to you."

"Not right now.  I would like for the little one to cover more of that screen first.  I can't believe it.  And Sans is on cloud nine with it.  I feel so selfish, but I'm not ready."

"Frisk, no one is ever ready to be a parent.  All the books, tips, and supplies in the world couldn't prepare you.  The only thing that helps is experience, and even then you have to change it up because no two people are the same.  All you can do is your best and there's no guarantee _that's_ enough.  S-So don't sweat it.  Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and jump!  Just like you did with all of us!"  Alphys' words caught fire in her soul.  A spark rekindled at fond memories of her adventure and danger and how exciting the whole experience had been.  Letting go of the illusion of control brought her a little peace.  The thought of imminent change no longer frightened her because she knew she had a support network of loving friends and family plus an amazing husband who had this experience... sort of.  Remembering she wasn't alone filled her with determination.

"Thank you, Al.  Thank you for being a good friend.  I don't know where I would be without you and Undyne, Uncle MT, Blooky, Mom, Dad, Asriel, Pap... all of you.  And, I'm glad to know all of you will be a big part of this child's life; that it will be just as loved."

"Well, he or she has pretty awesome parents, it's true.  But, I look forward to being the cool aunt and Undyne will look forward to being the other cool aunt.  Haha!"  Frisk gave Alphys a big hug and went to find Sans who was distracting Asriel with his boyish excitement.

"Frisk!" Asriel exclaimed catching sight of her walking down the hallway.  "You and Chara are so competitive!  The boyfriends, the engagements, weddings, but did you _have_ to be pregnant together?"

"Come off it, Asriel!  It wasn't like we were _trying_ to do all of this together.  Things just happened this way.  Turns out I'm six weeks along and healthy."

"Ya mean it?  We're really gonna be parents?!"  Frisk smiled warmly and nodded.  "Wahoo!!  I'mma be a daddy!"  He picked her up and spun her around in a buzz of excitement in front of his entire wing.  Asriel smiled and shook his head before going back to his work.  Sans was the happiest they had ever seen him and it lasted the entire car ride home as he gabbed on about all the work that will need to be done and all the stuff the baby will need.  As soon as the walked through the door, Frisk called her mom and dad while Sans sent Papyrus a message on the news.  soon, everyone but Chara knew.  Frisk wanted to tell her in person when she came home.

Frisk threw her arms around her sister the moment she arrived and sat her down.  "I have been waiting all day to tell you what Alphys said!" she chimed.  "Chara, I'm sorry we always do everything together..."

"What?!  No!  Don't be sorry.  We've been attached at the hip since you landed in my flowerbed, 'partner'.  Heehee!" Chara laughed.

"So, you won't be mad that I'm pregnant too?"

"Friiiisk!!" Chara squealed.  "Are you?!  Really!?!"

"Yes!  I'm roughly six weeks along.  We're going to make some big changes to the house, but we want to discuss it with you and Paps first."

"Of course!  Whatever's necessary because this house is too small for us plus two.  How is Sans taking it??"

"He's happier than a fat cat in an empty canary cage!  He's been cleaning, dinner is started, and laundry is done.  Sans won't let me do a thing to help!"

"That's right!  Hey, Chara!" Sans cut in as he kicked off a pair of grass stained shoes.  "Ya need to rest today because ya got a long eight months ahead."

"Sans?  Did...?  Did you mow the yard??" Chara asked a bit stricken.

"And did all the weed eatin'.  What's that look for?  I'm not as lazy as I used to be.  Pap and Frisk work hard and you have school.  The least I can do is routine upkeep and house work seein' as how I only work part-time anymore."

"I told you he's in a good mood.  He even dusted off his old trombone and played for the baby.  That was after he rubbed my belly and talked to it for almost an hour," Frisk added.

"Damn right I'm excited!  I'm havin' a kiddo of my very own with my beautiful human who's gonna be a great mom.  This time, I get to do things right! - the way I shoulda done things with Pap..."

"Oh, stop.  Papyrus turned out just fine," Chara reassured him.

"Yeah, with plenty of help from Gaster.  G. taught Pap things about bein' a man that I never could due to lack of experience.  Why do ya think he's so acceptin', forgivin', and pacifistic?  Certainly didn't come from me.  He's more like old Dr. G.  than I am.  But, I got another chance to do him proud and be a good dad!"  Sans removed his grassy socks and shirt and gave Frisk a big kiss.

"Ew!  Sans!  You taste like sweat and grass juice!"

"Heh!  Sorry, doll.  Keep an eye on dinner while I wash up.  Don't let Chara touch the mac 'n cheese!  I don't want it to go up in flames."

"That was _one_ time!" Chara protested.  "Anyway, how did Mom and Dad react?"

"As happy as the day you told the you were pregnant.  They're happy to be grandparents.  Grandpa cried when I called him.  Sometimes, he's a big softy."

"Yeah...  Well, glad Mom and Dad are happy!"

" _Chara_.  Are you ever going to let go of your grudge?  You have already forgiven him, so this should be behind you.  Besides, you called him too when you found out you were expecting."

"It's complicated, okay?  The more time I spend with him the more I care about him, but it hurts sometimes.  I'm working on it.  He did say he was giving me a late wedding gift today.  It's my mother's betrothal bracelet that he kept all these years.  She gave it back to him when he told her he was leaving.  I'm about to drive out to see him.  Do you feel like coming with me?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to rest today.  You go and spend some alone time with him.  Getting to know each other better might help the awkwardness a bit.  Don't forget he does care about both of us _and_ he's tolerant of our husbands."

"I know!  I just need time to work through it.  You know me; I'm vindictive at heart.  Anyway, I'm happy for you and Sans.  Be honest though, how are _you_ taking it?"

"I'm fine.  I honestly should have known if it could happen, then it would happen to me."

"Hey, we'll do this together.  I'm actually glad I don't have to go through this alone."  Frisk smiled at her.  She could genuinely say she shared the sentiment.

Chara hugged her sister and told them both goodbye as she headed for the nursing home.  She dreaded going in to speak with him alone except she _really_ wanted the bracelet that once belonged to her mother.  It wasn't the only reason she drove to the other side of town, but it was a reason.  Plus, there was a small part of her being that recognized him as part of her.  She parked in the usual area and waved at the familiar nurses including Ruby who _always_ had to give her a squeezing hug and rub her belly saying 'hello' to the baby.  After the pleasantries with her ex's mother, she strolled down the winding corridor to her biological father's room.  "Well, hello.  Come in kids.  Don't linger and let my cold air out." Chance beckoned them in not realizing it was only Chara.

"It's just me today.  Frisk was still worn out from this morning.  She said for me to tell you 'hi'," she answered plainly closing the door behind her.

"Oh.  Um.  Well then, guess it's just us today.  Before I forget, I want to give you your mother's bracelet.  I have terrible memory now in days and if I don't do it right away, you'll surely leave here without it.  By the way, did that husband of yours get this word on the Jr. Jumble?  I can't figure it out..."  Chance pulled out his box and handed her the rose and emerald beads on handwoven twine made from hemp.  "They're hand made glass.  And, it deals +3 poison to enemies and gives +1 defense."

"It's beautiful!  I love it so much!  Thank you!  'I'll never use it for the stats,' Chara thought about the attributes, 'but it's pretty, it was Mom's, and Chance is kind enough to let me have it so I'll wear it with pride.'  "Did you make it yourself?"

"That I did, child.  That I did.  Now come help me with this if you can!" Chance demanded in his aged, graveled voice.

Chara stepped over to help him and palmed her face when she read the page he was thoroughly engrossed with.  "Chance.  That's the daily horoscope.  The puzzles are on the next page."

"Oh.  Are they?  This seems pretty enigmatic to me.  I guess it's easy to get things mixed up when you can't find your glasses and you can't see without them."

"What did you do with them??"

"Beats me.  I haven't seen 'em since yesterday.  That's okay though.  I have a friend who can make me a pair at a discount.  He lives in the old city where our village used to be.  It's a thriving metropolis since Asgore motioned to have the borders merged a few years back.  Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure it's that Sasha girl's dad."

"Really?  How sure are you on that?"

"Pretty certain.  I remember her face.  I've been a customer of her dad's since we met at my second wedding.  He crafted specs for all the high and mighty people in Ebott City before he moved out to the old city.  He moved out there two or three years after Sasha was born to get away from the violence in the city.  I followed him almost an hour out of the way just to continue doing business with him.  It hurt going back home every time I needed eye exams, and with four kids plus you and a spouse, that's a lot of travel back.  Every time I went, I passed the field where home used to be and laid flowers out for you and your mother..." a catch rose in the old man's throat as he fought a tear.

Chara huffed and crossed her arms leaning back in the visitor's chair.  "Help me understand something, Chance.  If you cared _so_ much for Mom and me, then why did you leave in the first place?  Why did you want to surrender me to the village as a sacrifice to appease their idol gods?  Why didn't you take us _with_ you if you knew it was a mistake to leave?  I need answers if I'm going to move past how bitter I am that you dropped us like a feedbag."

"Is that what your mother told you?  That I abandoned you both and left _you_ in particular to suffer in obscurity from the other villagers?  I guess it makes sense.  What else could she have told you that would have made better sense given the situation?"  Chance hung his head rubbing the balding spot with his deformed, calloused hands.  "Chara, I'm not this _monster_ your mother turned me into.  I loved you and your mother so much that I spent six months begging and pleading for her to come with me when I left for the main city - just called 'Ebott' then.  She flat out refused.  I knew what was coming.  The chief would be coming to induct you as an official member of the tribe on your first birthday.  Then, you would be declared an official blood sacrifice to exercise the 'demon monster' of the village.  They were terrified one of the banished monster souls would be reincarnated into a human through their 'evil magic'.  I didn't care if it was our custom; I wasn't about to just sit back and let them slaughter my child.  So, I made arrangements to leave in the dead of night and cross the boarder into Ebott where we would start over again and be free.  Your mother was headstrong and refused to leave the village saying that it was our home and it was only right that you grew up there as well.  Then, I did the dumbest thing thinking that I was doing the right thing.  I told you're mother I was leaving to start our life whether she comes or not thinking that if I could just get a house, some land, and a steady income or trade going then maybe she would change her mind and follow me.  Even if it took a couple of years, I would have a home, a _real_   home, to raise my daughter.  Thus, I left and your mother gave me her betrothal bracelet saying she never wanted to see me again if I intended on leaving.  I told her, 'Just wait and see.  I'll have us a life established in a year or so and we can be a family together somewhere safe.  I love you, Romani.  I'll be back.  Just keep our daughter safe.'  With that, I left to find a place to settle at.  It took a few months, but I got a job on a farm growing tobacco in one field and green beans and corn in another.  The farmer sold me a plot of land and I built my house on it.  I built a real house, not a straw and mud hut either.

"I kept thinking my girls would be proud of me when they found out how hard I had been working for them, and this filled me with determination.  If only I had known...  I never thought your mother would have kept you and her in such danger.  Don't misunderstand.  Romani was a wonderful mom and the love of my life, but she was so stubborn.  I honestly thought she would have taken you away from that place.  I waited patiently for her to show up with you or at least send word that she changed her mind.  But, after three years of nothing, I went back to find that she had been buried for about a week and you were lost to the wilderness.  They chased me out hurling bolas and spears at me for keeping you hidden and for running.  Apparently, Romani told them I took you out to play and we never came home.  I was supposed to be dead, so they banished me for my deceitful crimes.  I mourned for my wife and child for three more years before remarrying and having another family.  Chara, I know you hate me, and you have every right to.  Just remember, your mother wasn't perfect just as I am not perfect.  We both were trying to do what we thought was best, but we were both young and selfish in our idea of what was best.  I just hope one day you can forgive me before I'm six feet under."  Chance patted away his tears at the painful memory.

Chara remained silent with forlorn eyes.  She tossed the words around in her mind and finally said, "You're saying Mom lied to me when I was little?"

"If that is the story she gave you, that I left because she refused to sacrifice you then yes.  But!  She told you a lie that kept you from wanting to go outside.  She told you a lie that would keep you safe.  I can't blame her for doing that.  If only I had known you were still alive, I would have searched forever to bring you home with me.  You would have been so happy on the farm with the chickens and the pigs and siblings to play with.  It wasn't much of a house, but you could have bunked with Merry...  Things would have been so different..."

Chara saw the light in her real father's eyes and knew he wasn't lying.  She was enough of a liar and a cheat to know when she was being lied to.  "Chance...  I _can't_ call you Daddy... but... can I at least call you my father?..."  Tears in her eyes spilled over finally understanding why the man left.  She had spent her whole life infuriated at a man who had the best of intentions that backfired.  She stood and hung her head to face him.  "My dad will always be Asgore.  The man raised me and has given me unconditional love I have never known.  Toriel is the only mother I had any relationship with.  However, if _I_ had known then what _I_ know now, I would have searched for you too.  I'm sorry I've hated you for so long.  Can _you_ forgive _me_ this time?"

Chance's eyes flooded hearing her words.  He reached up and petted her cheek affectionately with a teary smile.  "Child, my love is unconditional.  Hate me all you want, call me what you will, and I would still die for you given the chance."  Chara reached down and hugged the old man and felt a crunch between them with a loud SNAP coming from his shirt pocket.  Chance didn't let go.

"Um...  I think we found your glasses..." Chara whispered still not letting go.  She was too afraid to find out.

"I think you might be right, my child..." Chance sighed in his scruffy voice.  He also wasn't letting go in fear that she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. One of these days I'm gonna post a separate piece of all of my typo's. Instead of mac 'n cheese, I almost typed man in cheese. Beware the man who (insert action here) in cheese. XD


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, fluffy chapter. More insight into their daily lives. I know these chapters seem like filler, but... *Gaster pops up with yellow glowing eyes and places his finger to his smiling face in a foreboding fashion* SIGNAL FAILED...

The July heat was ferocious, but the girls were not only determined to see the fireworks - they were determined to be there for Alphys when she proposed to Undyne as well.  Chara had an appointment early that day for a routine checkup and ultrasound.  Papyrus held her hand anxiously while Alphys rolled the prod over the baby trying to figure out the gender.  Her bean was now antsy and made all previous attempts impossible.  Papyrus poked at the little one's feet in hopes of getting it to stretch out long enough for Alphys to capture a definite picture.  For a brief moment, it worked and she was able to take a clear screenshot.  "Well, he's a feisty thing!" Alphys exclaimed.

"He?!?" Chara shouted in excitement.

"Yep!  Congrats!  It's a 'he' - a-a boy!"

"OH BOY.  AND HE ALREADY THINKS HE CAN FIGHT ME!  WATCH THIS!"  Papyrus leaned down towards Chara's belly and said, "HEY STINKER!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  Instantly, the baby started kicking and punching which made Chara's belly spasm.  "SEE?"

"Must you do that?" Chara groaned.  "You think it's cute, but it's _my_ insides he's beating on."

"SORRY, DEAR."

"Pap is the only one he does it with too!  He will fuss if Sans pokes him or if Dad talks to him, but nothing compared to this.  He's good Until Papyrus comes home.  Then, he starts bouncing and kicking as soon as he hears Daddy."

"How adorable!" Alphys cooed.  "Well, little man is healthy and so is Mama.  All I need to do is print these scans and you're free to go.  But, d-don't forget about to-tonight!  I look forward to seeing everyone at the lake for the proposal."

"We wouldn't miss it, Al.  Do you have the ring?"

"Oh, yes!  It hasn't left my lockbox.  Want to see it?"  Chara nodded enthusiastically urging Alphys to retrieve it.  She opened the box in her desk drawer and pulled out a smaller jewelry box.  Inside sat a silver pearl encased in diamonds shaped like water lily petals.  The band was blue gold while the diamonds were sat in white gold.

"Alphys!" Chara gasped  "It's beautiful!  I've never seen anything like it!  Where did you get it?!"

"I had it custom made.  Do... do you think she will like it?  It's supposed to resemble the lilies sitting on the water back in Waterfall.  A little piece of old home, if you will."

"And it certainly does.  She'll lose it when she sees it!  I can't wait!"  Chara thanked Alphys and bid her farewell until later.

Once in the car, Papyrus rubbed Chara's belly and said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.  A SON!  WE'RE HAVING A SON.  GUESS I NEED TO START PAINTING THAT ROOM DOWNSTAIRS."

"What's wrong with the yellow color?  Just do something with the mural of flowers," Chara suggested.

"I WANT PAPYRUS JR. TO HAVE A ROOM THAT'S COMPLETELY HIS."

"Who said we were naming _our_ son 'Papyrus Jr'?  I love you, but one Papyrus is all this world needs.  Though, I do want to keep the name skeleton monster themed.  How about Roman?  It's a strong name _and_ it's the male version of my mother's name."

"NYEH!  TOO GREEK."

Chara scrunched her face at him trying to process what he just said.  She brushed it off and asked, "How about Tristan?"

"WE'LL NAME HIM PYTHAGORAS!"

"Papyrus.  _That_ name is Greek..."

"NO.  IT'S LATIN, HONEY.  SILLY HUMAN..."

"Seriously, Papyrus?  You're messing with me, right?"

"HOW ABOUT CALIGULA?" he completely ignored her question.

"Uh, no..."

"POSTER!"

"No!  How does Sebastian sound?  Or maybe Gil?"

"I LIKE FREEHAND!"

"Hell no!"  Chara shot her husband an astonished look.

"PAPYRUS JR SOUNDS PRETTY ACCEPTABLE NOW, DOESN'T IT?" he smirked.

"So help me, I will name this child Gothic just to spite you.  Anyway... we have time to think on it.  We don't want to rush a name.  Besides, I may not want to name him in the traditional skeleton monster style after all.  Maybe we'll name him Tarquin or Hunter.... something..."

"I DON'T THINK HUNTER WOULD BE APPROPRIATE, BUT I'M NOT OPPOSED TO HONORING YOUR OWN HUMAN TRADITIONS.  I LIKE FELIX!"

"UGH!  _Papyrus_!  That's still a monster name!  Not that I'm against it, but I haven't made up my mind yet."

"THAT'S NOTHING NEW..."  The two sat in frustrated silence most of the ride home until Papyrus calmly blurted, "SERIF."

"What, dear?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE NAME SERIF?"

"Honey, we have ample time to choose."

"YES, BUT I WANT IT DONE SO WE CAN GET ACCUSTOMED TO HIS NAME AND STOP CALLING HIM 'HE' OR 'THE BABY'.  PLUS, I KNOW YOU, CHARA.  YOU'LL PROCRASTINATE UNTIL LABOR."

"Alright.  Serif you said?  Serif..." Chara rolled each syllable off her tongue.  She grew quiet staring out the passenger window as the blooms of the neighborhood magnolia trees crept into view.  Spring had been particularly wet helping the flowers stay in bloom and thriving into the early summer.  They thrived as her child thrived inside her.  Unlikely circumstances yielding unlikely miracles that were both precious and beautiful.  Just as the names of plants, a name will be permanent for each individual but unlike the countless sea of plants returning year after year, there would only be one child.  She wanted her son's name to be special.  "Serif, after his uncle, huh?"  She giggled at the notion.

"I FELT IT WAS SOMETHING WE COULD BOTH AGREE ON."

"Alright.  I like it.  It's a strong name befitting a little prince.  I really wish I could pass on that title to him.  Serif... my little Serif Skeleton."  Chara mused as she rubbed her hand across her belly in slow, thoughtful circles.  Papyrus splayed a bony hand over hers and smiled.  As they pulled into the driveway, Sans and Frisk could be seen on the front porch waiting.  "Well, it's a boy!  He's healthy and where he should be at this stage," she announced walking up the steps.

"AT THIS POINT, HE LOOKS MORE HUMAN THAN MONSTER.  MAYBE THE OTHER KIDS WON'T BE SO HARD ON HIM THIS WAY," Papyrus added.

"Let some one pick on my son!  I'll-"

"Do absolutely nothing to them because more than likely it will be another child.  Don't ignore it, but don't do something rash either," Frisk cut in trying to level out her hot-headed sister.  "Congratulations you two!  I can't wait to find out what we're having."

"I hope it's a boy like mine.  We're already pregnant together.  Why stop there!" Chara laughed.

"As long as it's healthy, I don't care... but you would say that if you were having a girl instead..."

"Of course!  I want them to be close like us; like our husbands are."

"But, look at you and Asriel.  You're a girl and he's a boy.  They will be like siblings no matter what if they're anything like us.  Now, let's have some lunch.  Sans made... 'Sans'-wiches!  Hee!"

"WHELP, I JUST LOST MY APPETITE...  IF ANYONE NEEDS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE TENDING THE FLOWERS OUT BACK AND POSSIBLY DECIDING ON A SPOT TO SCATTER MY BROTHER'S DUST."

"Aw, Pap!  Ya love me enough to plan my funeral so I don't hafta worry about it?  You're the best!  Just don't forget the headstone so Frisk will have a place to visit me.  It would be a 'grave' mistake.  Hahaha!"

"GOING TO GO WATER YOUR FUNERAL FLOWERS NOW..."

"Sans!  Leave Pap alone," she playfully scolded.  "He's going to 'crack' one day, and I won't be able to save you.  Now get your coccyx inside and get ready for tonight.  Go-get!"  Frisk shooed Sans back inside with her hands and disappeared into the house.

"Come on, dear.  You now you want a-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT WITH A PUN."  Papyrus stared his wife down with warning eyes.

"I _was_ going to say 'a bite before we leave' and offer to make you a plate, but now you're in a real 'pickle' with that 'jar'-ring attitude.  What's your 'dill', hateful?" Chara retaliated.

"HONEY... YOUR WIT'S AS THICK AS A TEWKESBURY MUSTARD, BUT I LOVE YOU ANYHOW."  He kissed her and stepped inside.  Chara mulled over his words not sure whether to be insulted or laugh.

Evening fell and Undyne picked up on Alphys' growing anxiety.  Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Sasha tried their best to subtly calm her nerves to no avail.  Her best relief came from Papyrus tactfully distracting Undyne long enough for her to break away without being questioned.  Sans motioned for Asriel and the girls to stay put on their blanket and silently followed after her.  "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked catching up to her.

"I-I'm s-so nervous..." Alphys stuttered.

"Ya got nothin' to be nervous 'bout, Al.  Ya know she's gonna say 'yes'."

"I know in here," she pointed to her heart, "but my head isn't convinced.  I'm s-so afraid ev-everything is gonna go wr-wrong.  Everything needs to be perfect and...  I c-cant do this, Sans."

"Al," he spoke firmly placing both hands on her shoulders, "listen to me.  Nothin' is perfect.  No one is perfect.  The mishaps in the long run don't matter when ya got each other.  As long as you can work through what life throws at ya and come together on your problems, that's all that matters.  Come what may, you and Undyne will always come out stronger on the other side because ya love each other.  Don't sweat the petty things... and don't-don't pet the sweaty things either..."

"Hahaha!  You always know what to say to make m-me feel better.  You're right.  Undyne isn't going to be judgemental but I-I still want this to go smoothly...  What if I do something like drop the ring?  Or lose my corndog all over her shoes?... bc I think I'm going to be sick..."

"You're gonna be fine.  Deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth.  I got your back, so don't worry 'bout losin' that ring.  Now, the fireworks are about to start.  Go get 'er, Doc!"  Sans nudged Alphys to their spot on the bank.  As she took a seat, Undyne quickly interlaced her fingers with hers and smiled.

"I thought you were gonna miss the opening fireworks, you dork," Undyne teased.  "Why did you run off?"

"Th-This crowd, uh, overwhelmed me a-a little.  I wouldn't miss this for the world," Alphys replied.  Undyne grinned a toothy grin and turned her attention to the sanguine sky.  Fireworks of various colors and shapes lit up the night.  Reflections of hearts, smiley faces, and stars made the lake seem brighter casting the foliage in bright, incandescent hues.  Alphys quaked violently the closer the lineup moved towards the special set of fireworks she had included into the show.

"Al, are you sure you're okay?  You're shaking pretty bad." Undyne expressed her concern.

"I-I-I'mm f-f-fit as-as-uh f-f-f-"

"No you're not!  You haven't stuttered like this since we moved above ground.  If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll run ya to a doctor myself!"

"N-No-no!!  We h-have to st-stay!!" Alphys began to panic a bit which didn't help her stammer.  There was only one twenty-shot of sparkling silvers left before the special set.

"Then tell me whats going on.  Do we need to get out of this crowd?"

"P-Please, Undyne, watch th-the f-fireworks!"  The last set was nearly over.

"How can I _possibly_ enjoy the show knowing you're not feeling well?!  Please, Al, let me take you-"

"UNDYNE!!!" everyone shouted for her attention at once as the pointed to the bright pink and yellow lights, that read "MARRY ME?"  As it faded, a set of green sounded off and formed a crude outline of Undyne's face when they burst into light.  A look of shock swept across her face as she turned to face Alphys.  Sitting back on her legs, Alphys held out the open leather box with both hands.

"Oh my God, Alphy!  You-You're such a nerd!  All this just to propose?  I would have said yes with cheap takeout and a ring pop..." Undyne choked as she threw her arms around her mate.

"Well, this nerd loves you, Undyne.  I want to spend my life with you.  No one else can love me or make me feel as special as you do."

"Al!  I love you too.  Let's get hitched then."  Their audience cheered the on as they shared a kiss under a shower of silver lights flowering in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really see Alphys as the one who would have to propose because I see Undyne feeling the same way she did in the game - that she doesn't care as long as they're together. So, she would never take the initiative to propose because Alphys isn't pushy and would internalize her dreams locking them away in fear of pushing Undyne away. Therefore, her only options would be to either accept things as they are and stay as live-in partners or ask Undyne to marry her and see how she feels.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and fluffy chapter. I had to take a break from those longer ones. They were killing my hands because I'm a desk jockey and typing is how I make my money. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts... Gaster, I swear to Asgore I will slap you if you shove me out of the way again. Get on somewhere dammit!

A few weeks into July and all Undyne and Alphys had on their minds was the wedding.  The good doctor had been so scattered that she almost forgot about Frisk's appointment.  Frisk, however, was understanding of it all having been through it herself.  "Thank you, Frisk, for rescheduling  on such short notice," Alphys sighed.  "It won't happen again, I swear!"

"It's no big deal.  I know how hectic it can be trying to work and plan a wedding.  Even with Uncle Ton-Ton helping, the decisions can be overwhelming," Frisk sympathized as she climbed onto the examination bed.  Sans braced her as she made herself comfortable.

"Alright.  Ready to see your baby?  Maybe even find out the gender?  If we're lucky..."

"You bet, Doc!  Fire that thing up!" Sans exclaimed looking like a kid on Christmas morning.  Frisk squeezed his hand lovingly while Alphys rolled the gooey probe over her enlarged belly.  After an extended period of silence, and Alphys making an odd face rolling back and forth over the same area, Sans finally spoke up.  "Everything alright, Al??"

Her concentration was intense as she stared at her computer screen and slowly rolled the stick over the left and right sides one last time.  "Ye-Yes... ev-everything is looking g-good.  Mom is healthy and so are your girls."

Frisk gasped, "Girl!  Did you hear that, baby?!  We're having a girl!"

"No... honey...  I heard 'girls-s-s-s'.  As in 'more than one'?  Plural??" Sans questioned.

"Yep!  Congrats, Frisk!  It's twin girls!" Alphys confirmed her previous statement.  Sans wasted no time hitting the floor like a sack of popatoes.  Frisk yelped a little and Alphys rushed to his aid with all of her first aid training kicking into overdrive.  Asriel was called up to help carry him to the car, and he even offered to drive them home.  Frisk accepted politely not wanting to make a bigger scene.  Bubbling with joy, she explained what happened and how they were having twin girls then asked him to keep it a secret until she told their parents.  Asriel happily obliged.  Sans never bothered to stir even as the entered the driveway.  Asriel had no choice but to carry him inside since Papyrus was still at work.

"Oh, I am going to give him so much hell when he wakes up," he told Frisk with an evil grin.  Chara made room for her unconscious brother-in-law in a slight panic.

"Don't worry.  He was just told that we're having twins and passed out from shock.  He will be fine once he wakes up," Frisk explained.

"ACK!  _Twins_?!  _Really_?!  Oh my gosh!  And the genders?!"

"Two little girls.  Sisters..."

"And one boy.  Sound familiar?" Chara grinned wildly at her siblings.

"Oh no.  Heavens help us if they turn out as wild as you and Asriel!"  This made Chara laugh deviously.

Eventually, Sans stirred from his unexpected nap and eyed his surroundings cautiously until he figured out he was on his couch at home.  He sat up looking all around for Frisk.  "Honey?" he called in a hoarse voice.

"I'm right here, dear," she answered stepping out of the bathroom.  "I'm glad to see you're finally up.  I was just about to replace your compress.  How are you feeling, my love?"

"I feel odd... and I had a weird dream that Al said  the baby was twins, then everything goes black."

"That wasn't a dream.  Al said we are having twins and you passed out on cue.  I never realized color could drain from _your_ face like that seeing how you're stark white, but I guess you still bleed, don't you...  I don't know what I would have done if Asriel hadn't been there to carry you out to the car."

Sans turned to face the man straddling the back of a kitchen chair with a smirk.  "Well howdy, sleepin' beauty," Asriel teased.  "I thought you were going to need a handsome prince to wake ya for a moment."

Sans glared at him through slit eyes and replied, "Sure.  Why don't ya come give bone-daddy a kiss, Prince Dreemurr?"

"Sans, you are such an asshole.  I don't know how my sisters put up with you sometimes."

"Aw, what's wrong, 'kid'?  Did I em-'baah'-rrass ya, huh?"

"Frisk!  Make him stop!"

"Asriel, you shouldn't 'goat' him on like that.  Haha!"  Asriel just groaned and laid his head down on the back of the chair.  Frisk leaned back in Sans' claimed reclining end and patted on her belly listening to her brother and her husband bicker in a lighthearted manner.  She was half tuned in and half out with heavy thoughts weighing down her mind.  Secretly, she thought over how they were going to care for two newborn infants.  How were they going to keep up with not two, but _three_ babies in the house?  Yes, to start off, they would be lying down but eventually they will be mobile and crawling then _running_ everywhere.  How was Sans going to look after _three_ toddlers by himself and get any work done?  Not that she would trade anything for her growing little ones, but she had her fears; her worries.  She worried if she would be a good mom spending so much time away from home for work because the bills won't stop just because she became a parent.  She had to work in order to take care of them.  Them... they...  _two_.

Later that night, Frisk was sitting up reading some trashy magazine when Sans jumped into bed still giddy over the recent news of his children.  He leaned over and kissed Frisk on the neck and and nestled down beside her tummy and started talking to their girls.  "Hiya, kiddos.  I guess it's gettin' to be that time when mommy and daddy need to pick out your names.  What do you two think?"  He pressed his face next to her stomach and felt light flutters as they stretched and moved.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." Frisk sighed as she rubbed her belly as if to hush them not taking her eyes off of the article.

"I love it.  It's so amazing.  My wife, my human, is carrying my children _inside_ her.  Like a-uh, a little pouch.  I mean, there are monsters that go through pregnancy this way like Tori and Gori did with Asriel but many monsters just use a magic bubble and nest it like an egg.  Gosh, I can't wait to meet you two.  I know Pap is just as excited, finally.  I think he's startin' to get comfortable with things, ya know?  I think he flipped out over nothin'."

"I understand why he panicked though.  It is a scary thing, not knowing a single thing to expect with these children.  It's still odd how she and I are the only two in eight years of monster integration that have conceived a hybrid child because we're not the first interracial couples.  We are simply the first to marry and have children."

Sans thought a moment and steered the conversation back to the twins.  "Whaddya say we name 'em?  I like Annabelle and Claudia."

"What are we?  Living in the 1800'S?  No.  I don't know what I want to name them right now."  She thumbed a page and continued reading.

"Okay, what about Lottie and Dolly?"

"PFFT!  No!  I want something elegant - something that looks good with your last name.  If anything, I want to keep it in the skeleton monster realm of names."

"Ghah!  Why would ya wanna do that to these poor babies??  That's considered cruel and unusual punishment ya know."

"Chara and Papyrus came up with a handsome monster name for their son!  I was thinking of doing the same.  Beautiful names for two beautiful little girls."

"Freya and Elda are beautiful and elegant names..."

"Sans.  I know you like the names from the books I read but, I want our children's names to be _special_.  I want to keep the tradition, please?  I was actually rolling the names Arial and Korinna in my head."  Sans scrunched his face and shook his skull like an etch-a-sketch.  "Fine, then how about Corinthia and Arabella?"

"Ew.  No.  Honey, I love you but no."  Frisk rolled her eyes and fell silent as she went back to reading.  Sans was thoughtful for a while when he said, "How about we name one Lucida?  I think that font name is kinda pretty... and I can call her Luci which is even prettier."  He smiled as he curled up around her stomach.

Frisk looked down and smiled at him.  Rubbing his skull she told him, "I like that one too.  Can we name our other daughter Corsiva?  I think they are within the same font family."

"Cori..." Sans pondered.  "Luci and Cori.  I think that sounds adorable.  What do you two think about the names?  Lucida, Corsiva??"  The babies started shifting and bouncing on hearing Daddy call their names.

"I think that's a 'yes', honey.  Now lay down and get some rest.  You have a long day tomorrow."  Sans pulled himself up and kissed his wife goodnight before placing a kiss lit with magic on her belly for the girls.  Whatever it was about the act, it truly was magic because it calmed the girls down instantly so Frisk could sleep.

The months passed and it was time for a mid summer wedding on the beach.  Everyone gathered in pretty white chairs in front of the borrowed arch at the beach Toriel and Asgore always vacationed to for summer holidays.  The sand was white and felt like powder on the feet with crystal azure waters that you could see into up to your knees before it turned into a blue haze.  The ocean wind whirled and the tides sang a relaxing chorus as it rolled to shore and was pulled back out to sea.  Undyne stood next to her best man Papyrus in a white suite with a pewter tie and vest.  The groomsmen were Sans, Asriel, and Asgore.  She was close to mostly guys since the bride was her best friend and needed bridesmaids.  Plus, Chara was 29 weeks into her pregnancy and would do anything to not wear pants.  Frisk was 24 weeks in and conceded.  So, Sasha and Toriel offered to even the lineup and wear dresses as well.  The mean wore pewter gray tuxedos with pearlescent pink ties closely to the color of a pink pearl and the ladies wore the same strapless pink gowns with matching grey sashes.  Napstablook played Theme of the SSS from 'Angelbeats' while Alphys walked down the red runner marking her path.  Her dress was a lovely satin the same color as Undyne's vest with a pink sash and pink flowers embroidered all over the bust cascading diagonally to the skirt.  She carried a bouquet of white lilies, dusky pink roses, white babies breath, and blushing periwinkles.  Undyne lit up when she saw her slowly walk down the runner on Mettaton's arm.

"Don't be nervous, beautiful," Mettaton whispered as the marched.  "This is yours and Undyne's day, so I took a few precautions and tactfully set up Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and two of Undyne's guards in special seats along the boarders.  Just in case some unsavory character tries to make a spectacle of himself.  I simply  _can't_ have some ninny destroying my hard work."

"Th-thank you, Mettaton... for everything you do.  And, for putting this soiree of a wedding on for me," Alphys whispered back keeping her smiling eyes on Undyne.

"Of course, love.  What are friends for?  I wouldn't be here like this without you.  I owe you so much more, Alphy-darling.  Now, just take a deep breath and repeat after the justice of the peace.  She'll tell you what to say.  Remember, it's just _you_ and _Undyne_ up there today."  Alphys hugged Mettaton before he placed her hand in Undyne's and sandwiched them lovingly.  Mettaton then took a seat next to Gerson and waited.

When the ordained minister asked, "Who gives these two away to be married in sacred matrimony?"  Both Gerson and Mettaton stood and said "We do!" at the same time.  Both were just as gleeful to see them married.  Finally, the minister told Undyne to kiss her bride finalizing the ceremony.  The audience cheered so glad they finally tied the knot.

Mettaton faced the audience and shouted, "Alright, darlings!  One!  Two!  And-!"  The entire audience including the groomsmen and bridesmaids all faced the two and shouted with plenty of sass, "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!!" like Mettaton had made them all practice right before the honorary brides arrived.

"Oh!  You all can shut the hell up, ya bunch of nerds!" Undyne teased back holding Alphys to her.  Normally, Alphys would have hid from embarrassment but today she didn't mind.  Mettaton had put a lot of love and thought into the silly gesture and it meant more to her than a little social anxiety could ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so real quick explanation. I had everything typed out once on my phone and then my phone ate more than half of it and I mean I had put a year into writing it. So, with a heavy heart, I hand wrote the whole damn thing over again. That's why updates have been rapid and pretty consistent. This chapter mostly not a hard copy. So, updates might take a little longer because I'm still bridging what I'm rewriting to what I have on my old phone. The good news is, I only have a couple of big chapters to type from memory before I have another hard copy. Then, my next step is to get the second story, which is the second part, up and posted. I just wanted to get this out there in case anyone, if anyone, wonders why it's taking longer for me to update. Thank you for your patience, patronage, and as always thank you for liking this odd headcanon of mine. I appreciate each reader and if you comment, I swear I answer them. I only bite a little. ^.^


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Working from memory now... Let's see how well I can bridge this gap. Warning: controversial topics ahead. I can't say what or it will give the plot away.

Summer had ended and it was into the beginning weeks of fall with Chara being 32 weeks along and Serif weighing in at approximately 3.5 pounds.  He was about the size of pineapple and growing.  It hadn't been a complicated pregnancy for her aside from the morning sickness, cravings and irritability.  Chara had taken care of herself, or better yet the baby to hear her tell it, and they were both healthy as well as where they needed to be.  Frisk was 27 weeks along by this point and the girls were about the size of a large rutabaga each.  Carrying twins stretched her belly more than normal and put her around the same size as her sister even though she was five weeks behind her.  However, this made no difference to Frisk except she experienced a few more complications with her back and hips than Chara did and her mood swings were a little more violent.  But, all in all, they were happy and they kids were growing at a healthy pace.

The more time passed the more Papyrus was starting to feel more secure about the whole thing as well.  He hadn't been too enthused when he found out about Frisk's pregnancy still wary over the dangerous unknown of hybrid children.  Now, he had _two_ important people in his life to worry about.  Slowly but surely he grew more and more excited.  About a month back, he had ordered a reconstruction of the house to make room for the little ones having the balcony extended and the staircase completely closed off with a wrap-around balcony.  Now, two more rooms sit over the TV where it was open space up to the ceiling before.  Frisk hadn't intended on giving each girl a room of her own yet, but it was nice to know they would have their own space when the time eventually came and was grateful to her brother-in-law for being so thoughtful and spending the extra to have one more wall built.  Over the weeks, Papyrus and Sans had acquired most everything they needed for their precious little ones.  Once the rooms were complete, all that was left was to paint and decorate.  Sans painted the room downstairs with a fresh coat of yellow paint while Papyrus worked on the two new rooms painting one lilac and the other a pale antique rose per Frisk's request.

With most everything ready, all that remained were a few odds and ends.  Mettaton had practically begged the girls to let him make the first line of clothes for the babies and they agreed.  He would launch it as part of his domestic collection in the new year and they would be privy to the very first batch just like with his wedding dresses and swimwear.  He had been so excited that his darling nieces were having children of their own, that he demanded frequent updates while he was away on business.  Things were going pretty smooth even with Frisk working closely with members of the anti-monster organization, or AMO, such as Dorian and his father who were well aware of the babies' genetic disposition.  Secretly, she had stressed for weeks on whether or not they would stoop low enough harm an innocent, unborn child.  But, Dorian did as she had instructed before and steered clear of her and her family except what was required to conduct professional business.  He didn't instigate yet he didn't acknowledge her growing bump either other than bending down for her if she dropped something should he so happen to be standing by.

The weeks passed slowly it seemed with each day bringing the girls closer to their respective due dates.  With school over for the girls for the time being, Chara didn't have anything to do during the day besides what housework both Sans and Papyrus felt comfortable enough with her doing and watching bad daytime television.  So, she drove across town everyday to eat with Papyrus and Frisk on their lunch break.  At this point, she was 35 weeks along and ready for Serif to finally be here.  She had told everyone goodbye including Sans who was on his way to make extra money while he could working with Alphys.  Everyone cleared out, Chara took two DT capsules and went to carry out her morning routine.  She washed her face at the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror seeing the bright orange eyes and hearing the voice she had been fighting all this time.  'LEAVE ME ALONE!!' she screamed internally.  'Leave my head!! - And leave my thoughts alone!!  Get the _fuck_ out of my head!!'

'Oh believe me, child, if I could I would...' Gaster hissed.

'What the HELL do you want from me?!  Why are you torturing me like this you bastard?!'

'I grow tired of this.  I want what's rightfully mine.  I have been stuck in here for years, faded into obscurity, forgotten with the dead of our kinds.  I want freedom.'

'I _can't_ give you that!  You _know_ that!'

'No, but there is something you _can_ give me...'

'You stay the _FUCK_ away from my child!!  I swear with everything that's in me, if you hurt my baby-!!'

'Relax.  I don't have any interest in your little one.  I want control of your body.  So I can carry out a particular task and have my _own_ body.  I would only need it for a few hours.  I have tried so hard, child, all this time to have it for a spell yet your determination for alternate aspirations have time and time again shoved me out of the way.  Just for a few hours is all I ask of you.'

'No!  I my child _needs_ me to be in my consciousness.  He comes first no matter what.  Sorry, not sorry.  You're not getting control of my body again - I don't care how many of these DT pills I have to cram down my throat to suppress you.  Now leave me!'

'Just you wait, Chara.  You _will_ regret this.  I gave you freedom, a body, and you betray me this way?  Tch!  Why should I have expected any less from a cheat like you?'

'Hurt my family and I will find a way to kill you even if it means my own life.  I'm not above it, Gaster.  I honored our agreement and now you want more.  Asriel should have listened to Sans and left me as a memory in his mind.  At least I would have hid in my corner and been quiet for the most part.  Now go!!'  Chara forced Gaster back into the recesses of her mind as the glow in her eyes faded.  She gasped deeply and began to shake.  Taking a seat on the toilet, she felt the lid give with her weight and startle her further.  With hot, angry tears she sobbed into her facial cloth for a minute or two before calming down.  In a moment of terror, she recalled Sans taking half of Frisk's soul and replacing it with half of his and wondered if she could do this for her child.  In case she ever _did_ have to do something drastic to get rid of Gaster permanently.  Though he hadn't been threatening before, she didn't trust him or what he may be capable of.  She focused, engaging with her child in a way she hadn't engaged with anyone for years.  Instead of FIGHT, ACT, or MERCY she borrowed some of her husband's magic that resonated within her womb, held Serif's right-side up white soul and delicately replaced half of it with half of her own determined one just like she watched Sans do so many years ago in the Judgement Hall.  She didn't do this in fear of her own life, but in fear for her child's.  She wanted to share her her determination with him so that he may have the strength to endure come what may whether or not she wasn't around to watch him grow.  Chara didn't have any _intentions_ of giving up though.  No, no intent on killing herself but if it boiled down to it, she would absolutely do what she must to protect her loved ones.  In the very least, he could give that in return to those who accepted her, sins and all, and never gave up on her even at her lowest.

After calming down, Chara went into the kitchen and packed a lunch for her, Frisk, and Papyrus then finished getting herself ready.  She left a little earlier than usual not wanting to be at the house alone any longer.  Gaster had been progressively getting worse and it didn't seem to matter anymore how many DT pills she ate.  She couldn't count how many bouts like that she suffered with the entity in her mind and yet she hadn't told her husband or Sans or Asriel.  As long as she hadn't hurt or attempted to hurt someone, she reasoned that it could be handled on her own just like she did today.  Chara pulled into the Embassy's parking in what felt like no time and entered the fancy government building.  Undyne sat at the front desk, or more like paced around it, talking to most everyone that passed.  "Heya, punk!  How's the little punk?" Undyne welcomed Chara soon as she caught sight of her.

"Good morning, Aunt Undyne!" Chara spoke on the baby's behalf.  "Serif is growing everyday getting ready to come out and meet everyone.  Are they ready for lunch yet?"

"I don't know.  It's a little early, but you're welcome to go back to Frisk's office.  Just don't forget to check out this time before you leave.  I get fussed at when you don't."

"Sorry, Undyne.  My head is scattered sometimes.  I promise I won't forget this time."  Chara waddled down the hallway with her pregnant gate and knocked on Frisk's door.  Papyrus opened the door and smiled when he saw his little human.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE UNDYNE CALL US ON THE PHONE?  YOU DON'T NEED TO BE STRESSING YOURSELF PHYSICALLY LIKE THIS," he coddled her by picking her up and placing her in a chair himself.

"Papyrus!  I'm pregnant, not an invalid.  I need so much exercise a day anyway," Chara argued.

"YES, AND YOU GETTING READY IN THE MORNING AND CLEANING UP THE HOUSE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH."

" _Papyrus_.  I'm supposed to do that plus a thirty minute walk per day.  You know that.  And, Frisk is still allowed to jog since she did it daily before pregnancy.  She jogs with you _everyday_.  Quit it!"

"SORRY.  I JUST WORRY..."

"She's fine, Pap.  Al said last week we are both doing great.  Don't stress so much," Frisk reassured patting him on his scapula.  "Let's get out of here and go to lunch.  I'm sure Chara packed us something tasty."  Papyrus helped her back up and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.  "Oh, Chara, Dad said to come by after lunch and talk with him.  He wants to know what you would like for him and Mom to get you for the baby shower next week."

"I usually do go see him before I leave, but sometimes he's in meetings and I can't.  If he will keep that time clear, I'm more than happy to swing by his office," she told her sister.

As they rounded a corner approaching Undyne's desk, they heard a familiar voice call.  Like nails on a chalkboard the voice said, "Oh my God, it's true!  You two got fat!"  All three whipped their heads in the direction of the voice to see Branch leaned up against the wall as if waiting for someone.  "I can't believe it, you both actually got pregnant.  I thought it was all rumors because everyone knows a monster can't knock up a human.  Yet here you are, waddling down the damn hallway.  Congratulations on the abominations and ruining your bloodline.  _Or is it really half monster?_ " Branch scoffed.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, you fucking piece of- PAPYRUS! PUT ME DOWN!!" Chara screamed advancing toward him when she was carefully picked right up off her feet.

"Why are you here, Branch?  What business do _you_ have at the Embassy?!" Frisk hissed through clenched teeth.

"I was just waiting for Dorian.  We usually have lunch together with Mick now that your fuck-buddy is selling that stand of his.  Dorian is just late getting around to lunch and I don't work today, so I have nothin' better to do."

"Put. Me. Down!" Chara cried.

"NO!  CALM YOURSELF!  YOU HAVE THE BABY TO WORRY ABOUT, HONEY, PLEASE!" Papyrus held her firmly in place.  Chara let out an exasperated huff and stopped fighting him.

"Heh!  Yeah, let her go.  I'll take care of that abomination for her..."

Taken by surprise at such audacity, Papyrus' attention was turned in disbelief to the man.  Chara let out a blood curdling yell and broke free and slapped him fiercely across his face and spit in his eye.  Papyrus couldn't pull her back fast enough.  Branch, now lit up with fury, went to move toward her when Undyne, out of nowhere, pitted him against the wall with the length of her spear.

"What's going on over here?!" Undyne asked in confusion.  "I heard Chara screaming!  What's going on?!"

"Get this _filth_ out of here, Undyne!" Chara demanded not intending to sound so.  "He doesn't need to be here.  It's not good for his health."  She glared daggers at him wishing she could get to hers.

"This is a public building, bitch!  I have just as much right to be here as you and that atrocity growing inside you!"

"What the hell is going on down here!?" Dorian called practically jogging down the hallway.

"I was just fuckin' standing here when this cunt walked by and attacked me!" Branch told half of the story.

Dorian narrowed his eyes, looked to see Chara, Frisk, and Papyrus holding Chara still with his magic and talking her down, then scowled back at Branch.  "What did you do, Branch?  Don't lie to me either.  I've seen this woman beyond furious before and she's _never_ lashed out.  What did you do?"

"I told her the truth!"

"You _threatened_ my child!  Kill him, Undyne, or I will!" Chara screamed again.

Dorian glared at Branch and said, "You are a real idiot, Branch Cook.  You would harm an innocent, unborn child?  Really?  We do have some standards, you fool.  Don't ever come into my place of business again to make a spectacle of yourself... matter of fact, don't ever come in here again.  Wait for me in the damn car."  Dorian wedged himself between Undyne and Branch and yanked him by the collar dragging him off.

Suddenly, an authoritative voice boomed from around the corner, "Who threatened  _my_ grandchild!!"  Asgore stepped up with his Frisk in tow.  She had apparently slipped off to get their father in the midst of the argument.

"He did," Dorian shoved Branch toward him and crossed his arms.

"Who are you?!  State your business here threatening _my_ family at _my_ work!!"

"What the fuck do you care, Dorian!" Chara whaled.  "You're just as much of a monster as _he_ is!"  Chara slipped from Papyrus' magic and ran into her father's arms bawling.  Asgore wrapped his massive arms around both of his girls never taking his eyes off of the unwelcome guest.

"Chara, I might be against the integration of monster and human-kind and I may not like you, but I wouldn't stoop so low as to harm a child."

"Unlike you're bastard of a father!" Branch yelled glowering at Asgore.  "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you one day, just you wait."

Asgore herded the girls behind him and summoned his Triton pinning Branch against the wall by his neck.  Everyone in the building gawked at the heated scuffle.  "I'm not going to ask you again.  Who the hell are you and what business do you have threatening my family!?!"

"You're furious over me threatening that leech yet you don't give a fuck that you actually _murdered_ my sister?!  How fuckin' dare you!"

"He didn't murder anyone, Branch, you big imbecile!  Has Frisk not explained this to you?!  She explained it to me," Dorian snapped.

"Yes!  We have explained it to him countless times!" Frisk groaned.

"You're the creep who refused to stop harassing my daughters," Asgore realized.  "Now you threaten me?  You feel that I deserve something taken from me since something was taken from you.  Retribution is owed to you, correct?"  Branch remained silent with a crazy eyed stare.  "Okay, fight me.  I will gladly fight you, no magic, no weapons, to the death.  Fight me, outside, _NOW_."  Asgore released him and discarded his weapon.  He took off his jacket, vest, and tie revealing his muscular frame through his pristine white shirt.  He towered over the scrawny human and calmly asked, "Are you ready?"

"Come on, Dorian, let's get the fuck outta here.  I'm starving..."

Dorian rolled his eyes and turned to Asgore, "I am sorry.  I shall not let him back in again.  I didn't know he was going to make a spectacle of himself.  Chara, Frisk, I apologize for all of this for what it's worth.  I'll make personally sure it doesn't happen again.  Oh, Asgore, please put your jacket back on; you're terrifying."  Asgore smirked a tiny one as he replaced the articles.  He wrapped his arms protectively around his daughters.  Papyrus stood shaking so hard his bones were audibly rattling.

"I'M SORRY, ASGORE.  I WAS TRYING SO HARD TO KEEP CHARA CALM THAT I COULDN'T HAVE CARED LESS ABOUT THE HUMAN-"

"Stop, Pap.  You were just being a father.  I get it.  Take an extra paid hour for lunch.  Frisk too.  Go enjoy it."  Asgore dried Chara's eyes and kissed the crown of her head, then Frisk's before heading back to his office.  Undyne escorted him wanting to tell him her side of things.

Chara wrapped her arms around her husband's rib cage and sobbed.  "I HOPE YOU DON'T THINK ME A COWARD.  ANY ONE ELSE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE ENDED HIM FOR YOU..."

"No!!  You did the right thing and I didn't make it easy on you.  I'm sorry!" Chara cried.  Papyrus reached out with his other arm to comfort his shaken sister-in-law.

"COME ON YOU TWO.  LET'S GET OUT OF THIS PLACE FOR A WHILE."  He scooped Chara up in one arm and she wrapped her arms around his neck vertebrae.  She had just calmed her sniffling when Papyrus felt something warm and wet run down his front side.  His wife let out a sharp yelp of pang and grabbed her stomach.  "CHARA!  WHAT'S WRONG?!  AND WHY ARE YOU WET!?!"

"Her water broke!!" Frisk screamed in panic.  "Pap, you have to get her to the hospital NOW!  Daddy!!" she cried.

Asgore turned to see what the new commotion was about, and saw Chara was going into labor.  "Papyrus!!  Get her a company car where she can stretch out!  Undyne!  Give them a security escort!!  There's no time for an ambulance!"

"Yes, sir!!" Undyne wasted no time escorting them to a vehicle.  She insisted on driving them in a security SUV.

"Frisk!  Come with me!  We'll follow them."  Her dad picked her up and ran to his truck.  On the way, he passed Dorian and Branch.  Asgore gently set Frisk down and slammed Branch into one of the nearby cars.  "You!!  If  _anything_ happens to my daughter or grandson, I'm holding you _personally_ responsible!  Do you hear me!!  And I'm not pressing charges.  I will hunt you down like the animal you are!!  Take that however you want it.  I've never killed anyone, but you might be my first."  He snarled then flung the human to the ground.  As soon as they were in the truck, Frisk and her dad were immediately on the phone coordinating the calls so as not to call the same person twice.  Asgore sped right behind them the whole way.

Meanwhile, Papyrus was asking Undyne questions about what was happening.  "I thought you did extensive research, Papyrus!!" Undyne fussed.

"I _DID_!  BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE LIKE _THIS_!  CHARA, HONEY, I'M RIGHT HERE.  IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY."

"Pap... it's too soon.  He's coming five weeks early.  This... is all my fault..."

"HUSH!  DON'T SAY THAT.  JUST BREATHE, BABY.  EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE."

"Neonatal care for premature babies has come a long way, guys.  And, the local hospital is well equipped to handle it.  I know you're both scared but the odds aren't glum, I promise," Undyne tried to comfort them.  It wasn't long before she pulled into the hospital, Frisk and Asgore close behind.

Sans, Alphys, Asriel and Sasha were already waiting.  Chara was instantly laid on a gurney and rushed to an emergency room.  Papyrus moved to follow, but was stopped by a nurse.  "Sir, I apologize, but we need you to wait out here.  Things are going to be hectic in there and the doctors need the room to work.  Please, we know what we're doing.  Have a seat and we will send for you if we need you.  And, relax, we see this more often then you think," the nurse smiled warmly at him before catching up with her team.  Speechless, Papyrus took a seat next to Sans.

"What happened, bro?  Everything was going as it should.  What changed?" Sans asked in shock.  Papyrus faced him with his head hung low and shoulders slumped.  He told Sans all about the incident at the Embassy and how it the stress must have sent her into early labor.  "And ya didn't kill 'im?" Sans growled.

"WHAT GOOD WOULD IT DO?  IT WOULD JUST MAKE US INTO THE MONSTERS THOSE HUMANS SEE US AS.  I WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF MY WIFE TO WORRY ABOUT WHAT TRASH SOME DICKHEAD WAS SAYING."

"You're a bigger man than me, bro.  I would have at least busted his face in..."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU WRONG, SANS.  IT JUST MAKES US DIFFERENT.  I COULDN'T BLAME YOU IF YOU HUNTED HIM DOWN EVEN NOW, BUT WILL YOU?  WILL YOU SUBJECT YOURSELF TO THAT L.V.?  YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES, BROTHER."

"No, you're right.  I can't do that.  Tch!  Fuckin' bastard's gonna get away with this shit again..."

"NOT IF ASGORE HAS HIS WAY."

"What do you mean?  What's Dad going to do??" Asriel cut in, a devastated look on his face.

"Dad promised Branch that if anything happens to our sister or nephew, he will skin him like an animal.  I'm not so sure he won't do it anyway when this is all over," Frisk spoke up approaching them.  Asriel moved over to let her sit by Sans.  "Sans, will you please go get Mom?  Dad doesn't want her driving right now.  She didn't take the news well."  Sans kissed her and left in a puff of blue magic.  "Are you okay, Pap?"

"I'M FINE.  HOW ARE YOU?-HOW ARE THE GIRLS?"

"We are good.  I wasn't as worked up as Chara was.  I guess I'm just used to the insults and backwards stares."

Papyrus didn't reply.  He just covered his face with both of his bony hands and waited.  Sans soon returned with Toriel who was at the room desk demanding answers.  Asgore quickly urged her over to have a seat and explained the situation.  It wasn't but a few minutes before the same nurse came out looking for Papyrus, "Mr. Skeleton, is it?  Sir, your wife is definitely going into labor and we can't hold it off.  I need you to sign a few things, please.  You can return them to the desk."

"WH-WHAT'S THIS??" Papyrus questioned thumbing through the papers pulling out one in particular.

"This one?  Oh, this is a waiver in case we can only save one.  Normally, it doesn't come down to it but the sad fact is that it does happen.  This way, if we have to focus our efforts into saving one and are not capable of saving the other, we have your consent that who we pick is the right one.  It's a legal issue."

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ JUST _ONE_?!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but sometimes we have to make that call.  Your wife, however is doing remarkably well given the situation.  She understands why you can't be with her and has allowed us to sedate her to calm her nerves.  I don't see a reason to worry."  The polite lady returned to the delivery room leaving the forlorn skeleton monster with a stack of papers.  He filled in the blanks carefully until he came to the waiver.  Trembling hand hovering, he marked the only possible option; he chose the baby knowing that's what his wife would choose.  Chara would never forgive him if she lived and Serif didn't because of him.  He handed the clipboard back to the lady at the desk and paced.  Everyone was restless and fearful of the worst.  Sans held Frisk while Toriel and Asgore conversed in hushed mutters.  Papyrus paced every now and again too anxious to sit still.  Over an hour passed without news until one of the doctors came out dampened with blood from the delivery.

"Papyrus Skeleton?" the doctor called.  Papyrus stood up as if shot and greeted the man.  "Sir, I know these situations are difficult but I have some good news.  Your son was delivered safely and is being taken to the NICU for standard evaluation.  He will be there for a couple of days so we can examine his lungs, heart, brain, kidneys, and so on.  We'll see how well he feeds and screen for any complications.  He was a little underweight, but other than that, everything else seems to be kosher."  A loud sigh of relief swept over the entire waiting room.

"MAY I SEE MY WIFE?" Papyrus asked with some enthusiasm back in his voice.

The doctor let out a long sigh and replied, "This is where things get complicated.  Sir, your wife is... she's not recovering.  We can't seem to figure out what's wrong.  Her heartbeat is faint and fading and she's not responding to adrenaline.  We are doing everything we can, but it's as if her body is giving up.  Logically and medically, she should be fine.  The delivery was a success.  We're doing everything we can, so stay calm.  We haven't lost her yet.  I just wanted to make you aware of the situation and ask if there is _anything_ we should be made aware of that might be affecting the outcome.  Anything at all?"  The poor monster nearly fell faint when he heard this.  The delivery shouldn't have been a complicated one and the baby was healthy considering the circumstance yet Chara was _dying_?  He couldn't wrap his thoughts around it.  How could this have happened?

"NO... I DON'T... UNDERSTAND..."

"I'll be straight with you.  We don't either, but we have our best surgeons and doctors working on her.  If anything comes to mind, don't hesitate to let the nurse at the desk know."  As swiftly as he came, the doctor left behind the swinging doors.  Papyrus flopped down with a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong, Pap?!" Sans asked nervously.

"CHARA... SHE'S... THEY'RE NOT SURE SHE'S... GOING TO MAKE IT..."

"What?!" Toriel shrieked hearing the news.  "What do you mean she may not make it!!  How is the baby?!  What is going on!?!"

"Tori, calm down, honey-" Asgore tried to console her.

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down, Asgore Dreemurr!  That is our _child_ in there!!"

"SERIF IS FINE.  HE'S IN THE NICU WING.  THEY'RE TAKING CARE OF HIM RIGHT NOW.  BUT CHARA... OH GOD NO..." Papyrus was in shock as silent orange tears streamed down his face.  Frisk, now in shock as well, threw her arms around him in comfort.  He wrapped his arms around her little body and sobbed.

"She's going to be fine, Pap.  You know how she is.  Chara is too stubborn to quit.  Stay strong, stay determined," she whispered.  She looked to Sans who was also wearing a distraught face.  'Don't you dare give up, Chara.  We can't lose you now, not after everything we've been through.'

Another hour passed before the friendly nurse emerged from the back.  She quickly approached Papyrus who had his skull hung low leaning on his femurs.  "Sir," she called gently.  He stood and faced her waiting for some hopeful news.  "I'm... I'm sorry, but we can't figure out why she's fading.  We have exhausted all options and tried everything in our realm of possibilities even the defibrillator isn't working.  If... eh, you better come say goodbye... she... she won't last much longer... I'm really sorry."  The nurse turned tail and ran back to her doctor's aid.  With heavy hearts and wet eyes, everyone slowly made their way back to the room where Chara was being worked on.  Toriel clung to her husband, Sasha comforted Asriel, Undyne and Alphys held each other, Mettaton patted Sans on the head while Papyrus clung to Frisk.  Chance had arrived momentarily ago but had been silent.  Sans pushed the old man along into the room.

Papyrus pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed and laid his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.  The rapid blips on the heart monitor told everyone else it struggled to beat normally.  All other vitals were normal and showed no reason as to why she was slipping.  Papyrus began to sob into her little frame lying helpless under the tubes and wires.  "PLEASE, CHARA.  IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, DON'T GIVE UP.  I BELIEVE IN YOU, HONEY.  YOU CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS.  I NEED YOU-SERIF NEEDS HIS MOTHER.  PLEASE.  PLEASE COME BACK TO US," Papyrus mumbled into the blanket that covered her.  "WAIT!  SANS!  HOW DID YOU SHARE YOUR SOUL WITH FRISK?!  I STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE HER!!"  Everyone in the room took in a sharp breath.  Hope came back to their eyes as Sans pulled her soul.

"Ah!!  Pap!  I'm-I'm sorry, but... it's not gonna work..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T WORK!  IT'S THE ONLY HOPE SHE HAS!"

"Bro... she has already switched half of her soul with her child's.  For what reason, I wouldn't know.  If you were to undo this, it could have detrimental effects on Serif.  I'm sorry, Pap..." Sans put her soul back.

'CHARA...  WHAT WERE YOU AFRAID OF?...'  "WAIT, DOESN'T THAT MEAN SHE CAN'T DIE?  THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT FOR FRISK."

"It would, if the monster that made the bond was strong enough to pull her through.  Serif is only an infant and he wasn't the one that did this.  She made the switch so she would be able to pull _Serif_ through and keep him alive.  Somehow, Chara was able to use enough of your magic that made the baby and do this.  The fact she could is outrageous and she shouldn't have been able to.  Humans can't use magic anymore...  'What the hell, kid?  What were you so afraid of?...'  Disheartened, Papyrus went back to coddling her still body.

Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel stood on the other side.  Toriel leaned down and kissed her daughter, "Please, wake up my child.  Do not do this to us again.  I have already lost you once..." she cried.  Chance sat in his wheelchair in the corner staring with this empty look.  There was no light in his eyes as tears rolled one after another.  Papyrus stroked her face with his distal phalanx and felt she was cold.  Suddenly, the heart monitor flatlined and the doctor unplugged her from the screeching machine.  Papyrus felt like he would break in two.  Chara was gone without rhyme or reason leaving behind a child, a husband, and a multitude of grieving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!! bwaaah! This is all I have time for because my hubby demands I share the computer with him. Can you believe his audacity?! Wanting ME to share HIS computer with him! lol! The cliffhanger was well timed though. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but stay determined. ^.~


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, this ain't Attack on Titan... I don't just go around offing people. XD You'll get more answers soon, but for now - enjoy the show.

It was dark.  Chara woke up in the black abyss of the Void surrounded by darkness like before.  'Am... am I dead?' she thought with her ethereal voice.  All around was pitch blackness with not a single familiar face until she sat up and peering back at her was the last face she ever wanted to see.  'Great.  _You're_ here, so I must be dead.  Right?'

'Not yet, child.  However, you are dying,' Gaster replied as he approached.

'No!  I can't die yet!  I have a child an-and a husband to take care of!  Mom, Dad, Asriel, Frisk... Sans...  They all need me... right?'

'Ha!  Of course they need you.  But, I need you too for a different reason.'  Gaster pulled her to her feet and she shoved back against him furiously.

'You did this, didn't you?!  You bastard!!  What did you do?!'

'Calm down, dear child.  I didn't do this.  You are no use to me dead.  I told you already, I have no interest in your child or harming the ones you love.  I simply need your body for a little while and I can't do that if you're dead.  So, I have a proposition for you if you so happen to be interested... before it's too late.'

'Can you send me back to my conscious mind??  You-you can bring me back to life?'

'Unless the window of opportunity closes, which, it will in the next few minutes.  You had better make a decision quickly lest you'll be stuck here forever with me.  I can send you back for a price.  You give me reign of your body long enough for me to have a means to get mine back and in return, not only will you be alive but you can't die as well.  Since you switched half of your soul with your child, that means he shall be stronger and more resilient as well.  What I have in mind won't directly affect anyone, just the fabric of reality long enough for me to finally have my body back after all these years.  Do we have a deal?'  Gaster extended his hand patiently awaiting hers to seal the bargain.

'Why should I trust you?  All you have tried to do since you have been in my head is tear me down mentally and take my body.  Why should I make a deal with you?'

'You don't _have_ to.  You can choose to fade away and be buried again.  After all, those coffins are pretty comfortable.  Right?  Papyrus will be a good father and raise your son right.  They will visit your grave on Serif's birthday every year and wonder what happened never knowing the truth as to why your soul quit on you.  Papyrus will never remarry though.  You, child, were his only love and he'll perish never knowing another...'

'How do you know?  How do you know any of this?'

'Because...  I'm semi-omniscient and omnipotent.  There are still some things that elude me, but for the most part being scattered through time and space has granted me unfathomable knowledge, foresight, and the ability to fabricate anything in the Void.  Trust me, I've seen this ending and many others time and time again.'

'Then... how _did_ I die??  Why did my soul give up?'

'Simple, my child.  When you brought down the barrier almost nine years ago, Asriel captured a fragment of your lingering essence that should have disappeared.  But, your determination exceeded possibilities and remained so he captured it and used it to fabricate a physical form instead of being Flowey.  This drained you entirely until I gave you a physical body.  Well, using that body and staying attached to it pretty much constantly depleted your reserves.  Your soul hadn't completely recovered and then you decided to foolishly, and rashly might I add, switch half of it with your child in fear.  This left your soul too weak to hang on to your physical form and combined with the blood loss it was too much trauma.'

'Didn't the pills do anything at all?'

'They did.  The pills kept you and the baby alive during the pregnancy.  Without them, either the child or yourself would have been lost already - most likely the child.  Now, do we have a deal or not?  The window is closing soon.'  Gaster motioned with his extended hand for her to hurry.  Chara stared at his open palm.  She now noticed the hole in the middle and realized he was the one that had aided Asriel all those pacifist runs.  The bastard had been the one trying to hurt Frisk all this time?  Not Asriel?  She _definitely_ didn't trust him now, if she ever had before.  Yet, what was she to do?  She could feel the thread tying her to her consciousness being severed with each passing second.  'Come on, child, we don't have all day...  ...  Going once... going _twice_... that window _will_ close whether or not you agree and then you're dead.  End of story.  Going-'

Chara grabbed his hand with conviction and screamed, "Deal!  You can borrow my body!  Just take me home!"

'Wise decision, dear child.  Now, wake up!'

Chara's vision was fuzzy as the bright lights beamed down in her eyes.  She blinked rapidly trying to clear her sight and felt Papyrus sobbing on her chest cradling her like a child.  She could hear her parents, including Chance, Asriel, Sasha, Frisk, Sans, everyone she loved crying inconsolably around her.  Her throat was dry as she hoarsely whispered, "Wh-Where's my baby?..."

Papyrus jolted up, tears still running from his sockets.  "CHARA!!  OH MY-CHARA!!  YOU'RE ALIVE!  DON'T _EVER_ SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!  OH MY GOD-OHMYGOD!  HONEY!!" he bawled holding her tightly.  Everyone was in a state of shock as Chara started crying upon relief that she wasn't dead.  Gaster did as he promised.

She wrapped her arms around his ribs and whispered, "It's okay, my love.  I'm fine.  I'm not going anywhere.  I'm right here.  Where is our child?  I want to hold him."

Alphys slipped away in panic to find a doctor, a nurse, anyone who could help.  Asgore and Toriel held her too not caring how crowded it was.  Toriel was a sobbing mess as she babbled into Chara's pillow tussled hair.  "SERIF IS IN THE 'NEONATAL INTENSIVE CARE UNIT' OR THAT'S WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID.  HE WAS PREMATURE AND THEY HAVE TO KEEP HIM FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS TO EXAMINE HIM THOROUGHLY.  WE CAN'T HOLD HIM YET, BUT WE CAN GO SEE HIM WHEN YOU FEEL UP TO IT.  NO ONE WILL GET TO HOLD HIM UNTIL YOU DO.  I ALREADY MADE THAT CLEAR...  WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED CHARA?  WE ALMOST LOST YOU."

"I... I'm really tired, Pap.  Please, we can talk later but I'm exhausted.  Everyone, I love you all.  You mean so much to me, but Alphys went to find a doctor and they will clear you out soon."

"Yes, of course, darling.  You need your beauty rest after an ordeal like that!" Mettaton agreed ushering everyone out as he wiped tears from his optics.  "We love you, beautiful."

"Sis, we'll be just in the waiting room if you need us!" Asriel hollered while being shoved out by Uncle MT.

Chance, Frisk, and Sans were the only ones not forced to leave.  Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara and said, "I knew you would pull through.  I knew you were too stubborn to give up.  Don't _ever_ do that again, you dope."  She hiccuped back a sob.

"Promise you'll tell us what happened.  I know there's more to it than that.  I _know_ you, Chara," Sans told her patting her head as if she were a child again.

"I promise I'll explain, but for now, go rest.  This has been a hell of a day."

Chance wheeled himself around to her, reached out, and grabbed her holding her to him.  "I... I thought I lost you again...  You nearly gave this old man a heart attack.  Please, don't have any more kids.  Do me that favor.  If it means losing you, then I'd rather not be a grandpa again.  I've lost too much in this life and I'm too old to cope."

Chara hugged him back tightly, tighter than she ever dared out of fear of hurting the old codger.  "I promise, no more babies.  This was terrifying and I have been dead before."  He kissed her cheek and pecked the tip of her nose like a sprightly father then her forehead before leaving.  Sans offered to wheel him out again and he gladly accepted.  "I mean it, Pap.  No more kids.  I didn't think I would get to the delivery room and that be the end of me.  Not that I would change my mind on having Serif, but there are other things at play now."  Chara lowered her gaze ashamed of the deal she made.

Before she could continue, a nurse and doctor pair walked in to check her vitals and hook her back up properly to the machines.  "Well, well!  The whole building will be talking about you tomorrow.  They will be calling it a miracle because you were pronounced clinically dead for about three minutes or so," the female doctor told her.  "It's a very rare anomaly, to come back to life after death like that.  We still don't know why you would resuscitate either!  I'm sure you want to rest, so this won't take long.  I'm just checking your vitals and running some samples to make sure there is no imminent concerns to your well being.  We will clear out soon and let you rest.  You, sir, are welcome to stay as long as you want but we will be moving her to another floor once we confirm that she's stable to move."

"How is my baby?  When can I hold him??"

"Haha!  Rose up from the dead and her first concern is her child!  Sounds just like a natural mother.  Your child is doing well.  His weight is a little under, but he's feeding quite well.  Actually, he's a gluttonous little tyke!  I know babies like to eat, but he _really_ likes to eat.  For now, we're giving him monster formula since all of it is absorbed.  We thought he could use the extra nutrients for now, however you are welcome to order a change if you wish.  We're monitoring his organs right now to see how well they developed.  Let's just say, babies sometimes come out earlier than 30 weeks and still live.  It all depends on how much they developed and their will to fight.  Your little guy is definitely a fighter and adorable to boot!"

"Thank you, Doc.  It sounds like he got his love of food from the both of us."

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!  THAT'S MY BOY!  WE'RE GOING TO SPOIL HIM ON FOOD AND MAYBE HE'LL STAY AWAY FROM THAT GREASE PIT YOU, YOUR BROTHER, SISTER AND SANS LOVE GOING TO SO MUCH," Papyrus laughed in wishful thinking.

"You mean Grillby's??  Not on your life, Pap.  Serif is going to like everything on the menu, just you watch.  He's also going to like chocolate and junk and sodas just like I do because I'm the one that's going to be home with him."

"NYEH!!  DON'T YOU PUT THAT ON ME!!  I WOULD RATHER HIM BE ADDICTED TO VEGGIES AND BE VEGAN THAN BE ADDICTED TO GREASY FOODS!"

"Vegan?  No.  I like your spaghetti and meatballs too much to be vegan.  Besides, it's not like I'm going to be feeding him chips and cookies all day.  I will feed him normal food, but I can't promise I'll make him skip dessert."  Chara shrugged with a nonchalant smile.

"YOU'RE KILLING ME..."

"Papyrus!  You know how I feel about that phrase... in regards to me..."

"SORRY, BUT YOU'RE SO DIFFICULT.  I LOVE YOU, CHARA.  DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY OR LEAVE AND LET YOU REST?"

"I love you too.  Please, stay.  Don't leave me."  Her eyes watered as she snatched up his hand and brought it to her face.  She kissed his knuckles affectionately as Papyrus ran his free hand through her hair.  The doctor left and the nurse informed them that she would be moved sometime in the next couple of hours.  Chara thanked the lady and settled down to get some rest.  Papyrus laid his head on her diaphragm listening to her heart beat so thankful she was alright.  She rhythmically rubbed his skull back and forth until she was breathing steady and the bleep..bleep..bleep on the monitor was regular.  That annoying 'bleep' was the most beautiful sound Papyrus had ever heard as he drifted off along with her.

A couple of days later, Frisk and Sans came by after Frisk was done with work to see Chara and baby Serif.  The hospital was finally allowing him out of the NICU to be held.  Frisk walked in and saw Chara loving on her newborn baby while Papyrus was stretched out in a reclining chair snoring.  Chara looked up and silently waved them over excitedly.  "Hey, guys," she whispered not wanting to disturb her husband.  "Pap is sleeping if you can't tell.  He was up all night with the baby while I slept.  He insisted on me taking advantage of his time off and rest while I'm still in the hospital."  She looked over to him and chuckled.  "He's not used to being up so late.  I woke up and he had Serif tucked in his arms while snoring like that, so I got up to hold him and he's been my little buddy since."  Chara kissed the top of his head and snuggled him.

"Chara, he's adorable!" Frisk whispered loudly.  "Please, can I hold him?"

"Of course.  Mom, Dad, Asriel, Uncle MT, Alphys, and Undyne have already been by.  I knew you guys wouldn't be here until later and Chance isn't able to get out very often.  But, he did call to check on us.  He had Ruby bring flowers, a stuffed animal, and both me and the baby a blanket.  They're so soft too!  I look for Pap to steal mine soon.  Haha!"  Chara gently handed Frisk the tiny baby.  Sans carefully pulled the swaddle down from his face a bit so he could see his nephew.  He was indeed a handsome little man with snowy white skin just like his mom, but it was smooth like porcelain with a firmer texture than human babies' skin.  "His skin is a strange balance of human flesh and Papyrus' body structure.  He has a tougher epidermal layer than human babies..." Chara admitted watching them examine his skin.  He also had a thick head of copper hair trying to escape the pink and blue striped cap as well as long copper eyelashes and his mama's rosy cheeks.  He looked almost like a porcelain doll just like Chara did when she dressed up.

"He's so beautiful, kid.  How did you two get away with such a pretty baby?" Sans teased.

"Ha ha ha.  Can the sarcasm, Comedian."

"I never use canned; only fresh."

Frisk rolled her eyes before commenting, "He looks so much like Papyrus though.  You would think Pap gave birth instead.  Heehee!"

"To hear Papyrus tell it, Serif looks nothing like him.  The only thing his son got from him was his skin and eyes.  But, I told him that Serif definitely has _his_ jaw line and chin as well as his bone structure.  _And_ , if you look here," Chara gently removed Serif's cap, "you'll see this snow-white streak of hair that he most definitely didn't get from me.  Not to mention this copper tint doesn't run in the family and he had to get it somewhere."

"He's opened his eyes??  What color are they?" Frisk asked enthusiastically.

"They are a mix between mine and the color of his magic.  They're like a glowing yellow, so I assume he will be able to use magic when he's older.  I can't wait for him to open them again so you can see."  Chara reached over and stroked her son's forehead.  Sans had already wandered over to Papyrus who was sawing logs.  "Sans!  Don't bother him.  He's all tuckered out, poor dear."

"I'm not gonna wake him.  I'm just gonna pretend to be the baby so when he wakes up he'll be confused," Sans replied.

"Sans.  You do not weigh 3.5 pounds-"

"Actually, he's closer to 3.6 now.  The doctors said his weight gain is pretty steady and healthy.  They said we can go home by the end of next week if he keeps doing well.  I'm due to be released sooner, but I'm not going home without my baby.  I'll live in the waiting room if I have to."

"Still, Sans you don't weigh no four pounds.  Get out of your brother's lap."  Sans refused and curled up where the baby had been.  Sans was quite a bit heavier than Serif and Papyrus noticed immediately sitting up at the change of pressure.  He looked down and saw his brother's face grinning like an idiot.

"WHAT THE HELL, SANS?!  GET OFF OF ME!  I SWEAR, YOU ARE ALMOST THIRTY GOING ON THREE.  YOU CAN BE SO IMMATURE SOMETIMES," Papyrus scolded him while shoving him out of his lap.

"Good evening, my handsome hubby," Chara greeted Papyrus with a smile.

"UGH.  WHAT TIME IS IT??"

"It's after five in the afternoon.  You have snored in that chair for the past six hours.  I'm surprised you're not stiff."

" _I_ , THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE _NAPPED_ FOR SIX HOURS??  INCONCEIVABLE!  THERE'S NO WAY!"

"Hush!  And, yes, you did.  It's a quarter after five.  You dozed off in that thing around eleven this morning.  The nurses have been in and out, company has been in and out, and every one giggles at how loud you snore.  Now... now that you're all here.  I have something big I need to tell you all.  I'll tell Asriel eventually when it's just us.  It's about my sudden death and revival..."  Everyone listened patiently as she drew in a ragged breath and sighed.  "My waking up was no miracle.  I... I made a deal with the devil...  Frisk.  There are things I haven't told you because I thought I was protecting everyone, but I told Papyrus then Sans found out.  Asriel knows too.  I have been taking concentrated determination in a capsule form in an attempt to suppress Gaster's conscious mind living inside my own.  I have been struggling to keep him maintained and now I fear the worst because I made a deal with him to escape death.  I agreed to give him access to my mind and body for a certain amount of time in order for him to do something mysterious and creepy, a promise I have no intent to keep mind you.  He wanted a vessel to build something to get him a body back, and, in exchange, I live.  I panicked; I didn't want to die.  What could I do?"  She began to cry but Papyrus wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the back of her head affectionately.

"Why haven't you told me?  Did you think I wouldn't understand?  I totally understand that you did what you had to in order to live.  You're a fighter, Sis.  I wouldn't expect anything less.  Now, how are you going to fight _him_?" Frisk asked too concerned for her sister to be mad over a secret.

"I can't believe he would be so low as to hold you're life at stake for a personal gain.  I knew he was no good broken the way he is.  I knew it!" Sans kicked himself proverbially.

"Well, he was and he did.  But, I don't intend to hold up my end of the bargain and there's nothing he can do about it now.  He can't kill me without taking over my body first and he won't do that until he has his own body, so I'm safe from him.  Also, as long as we're fused like this I am practically immortal.  He's in a new part of my consciousness that won't let me die and he's trapped there now.  The only problem is, if he does take over my conscious mind then he will be harder to get rid of.  Guys, I'm terrified... but I was even more terrified of dying without getting to hold my son or see my nieces enter this world.  I _really_ didn't want to go back into a coffin."

"G. is gonna be pissed.  We're gonna hafta keep a close eye on ya.  Especially with Serif.  I wonder if Al will let me start workin' from home sooner?  This way, you're never alone.  I'll ask her tomorrow.  I don't mean to sound I'm being a helicopter parent with ya grown and all, but I also don't want ya gettin' hurt or the babies gettin' hurt."

"No, Sans, I get it.  This isn't like when I was a child.  There is so much more at stake now and you have every right as parent to be concerned.  I even understand if you want us to move out, or if you guys move yourselves."

"We're not running just because you're going through something, Chara.  When has that ever been an option?  We're Dreemurrs at heart and we stick it out no matter what because we're family.  I trust Sans to look over you and protect the kids, but I also believe in you.  I believe you can fight this and stay strong enough to do the right things," Frisk cut in.

"I AGREE WITH FRISK.  YOU'RE STRONG, HONEY.  YOU CAN FACE HIM; YOU CAN FIGHT HIM.  I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU DO IT FOR YEARS NOW.  WE SHALL ALL BE HERE FOR YOU.  I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, BROTHER, THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO WORK FROM HOME TO HELP HER.  THAT MEANS A LOT BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE TO GIVE UP MY JOB TO DO IT AND WE ALL NEED THAT EXTRA MONEY RIGHT NOW WITH THE RENOVATIONS, HOSPITAL BILLS, AND THE BABIES," Papyrus added.

"No sweat, bro.  What's family for?  Chara's my sister now and I love this little guy right here.  Gimme!  I wanna hold him now!"  Frisk smiled passing Serif to his Uncle Sans.  "Hey, little man.  Watcha doin' sleepin' the day away, huh?  Wake up and fight me." Sans played.

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT.  HE ALREADY TRIES TO FIGHT _ME_.  I TRIED TO CHANGE HIM EARLIER AND HE JUST KEPT KICKING AT ME LIKE HE DID WHEN HE WAS INSIDE CHARA.  THE CHANGING WAS A WASTE ANYWAY BECAUSE I FORGOT THAT HE HAS BEEN EATING MONSTER FORMULA, SO HIS DIAPER WAS CLEAN.  THEN HE FOUGHT ME GETTING IT BACK ON.  WHEN I TRIED TO FEED HIM, HE KEPT PUSHING THE BOTTLE AWAY FROM HIS FACE AND TOSSING HIS HEAD AWAY UNTIL CHARA WOKE UP AND TOLD ME TO HAND HIM OVER.  HE LET _HER_ FEED HIM..." Papyrus eyed Chara with an unamused look.

"What can I say?  He wanted his mommy.  Don't forget, he was your little buddy for the rest of the night after I went back to sleep.  You said he didn't give you any trouble after that."

"TRUE.  BUT I SWEAR HE WANTS TO FIGHT ME.  I SUPPOSE I WOULD DESERVE IT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF TRYING TO FIGHT UNDYNE."

Suddenly, a nurse walked in smiling brightly and told the two they would have to clear out for a while so she could do her rounds.  "Today, we're going to try feeding if you're up to it, Mama," she said with both hands on her hips."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Sis.  Have a good night," Frisk waived goodbye ready to get home herself.

Chara waived and turned her attention to the nurse.  "Yes, I'm ready to see how well he does with human food," she answered.

"I THOUGHT... I THOUGHT I WAS TAKING CARE OF THE BABY WHILE YOU REST?"

Chara and the nurse both laughed.  "Honey, I don't think your _equipped_ to handle this part."

"BUT, I ALREADY HAVE THE BOTTLE MADE..."

"Haha!  She's not talking about a bottle, dear.  Nice try though."  Papyrus gave her an awkward look trying to figure out what his wife was talking about.  What else did a baby eat from?  The gears cranked in his fogged, sleep deprived mind and he suddenly turned a bright orange.

"OH!" was all he could manage before crawling back in the recliner and trying to sleep a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now everything worked out. Sort of... Do ya still hate me? lol. Chara really is the child death wouldn't take. She has now eluded death 4 times since her birth. Even though she was originally dead, she came back so I count that. Next chapter we get to meet the twins. ^.^


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Serif is here! Lucida and Corsiva will make their appearance next. Don't worry, Frisk isn't going to have the same complications. She just has to work a little harder because she's having two at once.

Another week passed before Chara was able to bring Serif home.  She couldn't have been more relieved to see home and settle her little boy down in his own crib.  He weighed nearly four pounds now and was a happy baby.  He didn't hardly fuss until Daddy went to change his diaper.  Papyrus just couldn't figure out why he fought him and not Chara.  Frisk was 32 weeks at this point and the girls were restless.  Somehow, they new when she held their cousin because they started kicking and punching.  Sans knew instantly they were going to be trouble together and laughed at the notion.  He would definitely have his work cut out for him trying to care for three infants and help Chara come what may of that.

Sans watched Serif sleep peacefully while Papyrus made a homemade meal that he had been craving for nearly two weeks.  He described hospital food as something you would see on a prison plate and was appalled that Chara would have the gumption to eat it.  She had argued that it was balanced by paid nutrition experts to suit her current needs as she stabbed the wiggly red gelatin and stuffed it in her mouth.  "OF COURSE, HAD IT BEEN DOG FOOD... CHARA PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE NOTICED.  SHE HAS _NO_ DISCRETION WHEN IT COMES TO FOOD," he ranted to Sans who was now seated in a kitchen chair.

"Hey, at least she's easy to please.  Ya gotta look at who her parents are.  Tori and Gori are _goat_ monsters.  Goats will eat anything..." Sans stated as a matter of factly.

"IT'S UNSETTLING, BROTHER, THAT THIS WAS THE FIRST CONCLUSION YOU JUMPED TO - HER UPBRINGING.  HOWEVER... YOU'RE NOT WRONG..."

"So, any word on what happened with Branch?  Surely he's facin' some kind of repercussions for threatenin' a pregnant woman and causin' her to go into preterm labor."

"ASGORE SAID HE WANTED TO TAKE CARE OF IT.  BY 'TAKE CARE OF IT' I THINK HE MEANT HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM, BUT I TOLD HIM TO LET ME HANDLE IT.  CHARA IS MY WIFE AND THAT IS MY CHILD.  I MAY NOT HAVE ACTED ON THE FOREFRONT, BUT I HAD A VERY PREGNANT WIFE TO KEEP CALM AND KEEP AWAY FROM HIM.  IF SHE HAD GOTTEN AWAY FROM ME ANY LONGER, HE WOULD HAVE HURT HER.  I DON'T DOUBT THAT AND THAT DISTURBS ME.  SO, I'M GOING TO HAVE A CHAT WITH HIM AND I WON'T BE IN UNIFORM AND I MOST DEFINITELY _WON'T_ HAVE CHARA WITH ME THIS TIME."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Pap.  Ya better let Asgore handle it.  Or me!  I'll take care of 'im.  It's not that I don't think ya can't handle yourself; it's just...  I _know_ ya can handle yourself quite well - _too_ well and-"

"SANS.  I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN BUT I'M NOT HAVING YOU FIGHT MY BATTLES FOR ME.  I'LL GO SPEAK WITH HIM MAN-TO-WHATEVER THE HELL HE IS...  JUST DON'T TELL CHARA.  SHE WILL ABSOLUTELY WANT TO FIGHT HIM AND I THINK SHE'LL KILL HIM.  I DON'T WANT ANYONE DEAD!  I JUST WANT HIM TERRIFIED."

"But Chara has terrified him before and it didn't work for long," Frisk interrupted overhearing the conversation.  "I told you about the day she tried to run a pencil through his skull.  He pissed himself scared and _still_ had the gall to do what he did.  By the way, Sans, Mick is on the phone asking for you.  Here."

"Mick!  What's up!  I heard-"

"Sans my man, forget about whatever it is goin' through your skull about me.  I didn't know Branch would do such a thing.  I knew he didn't like monsters, but I never thought he was so far off the reservation that he would try to kill a pregnant woman and her baby and it was your sister-in-law on top of everything.  Man, I'm so sorry.  I'm not friends with them anymore and that hurts.  I might still talk with Dorian from time to time because he said he hadn't condoned it either, but he's so vain about his public image.  I just want ya to know, I have your back," Mick blurted out nervously on the other end.

"Relax, Mick, I don't think ill of ya.  I just wanted to let ya know Chara and the baby are doin' well."

"Thanks, Sans.  I hate that ya sold the stand, but I'm happy for ya too.  If ya need anything, don't hesitate to call.  You have my number.  Take care, buddy."

"You too, Mick.  Call if ya need anything."

"Oh, did Chara get the stuffed animal and card I sent??"

"Yes, she loved it.  Thank you."

"No prob.  Later, Sans."  Mick hung up the phone as hurriedly as he answered it.  Sans couldn't lie to himself.  He did have a few doubts on Mick at first when Frisk told him the three were friends.  He was glad to know Mick really was someone he could call a friend.  He had known the man for almost a decade just from him eating at his little stand in the park.  Sans put down his phone and continued listening to his brother.  He looked over at his lovely wife and felt a stab of pain run through his soul.  The thought of losing her was momentarily prevalent in his mind and the idea made him feel as if he would be ripped apart.  Frisk felt it too and shot him a concerned look.  He just took her hand and kissed it, but didn't speak.  She _knew_ what went through his mind without him telling her in words.  Instead of asking, she simply patted the top of his head and kissed him before checking on the baby.

Another week passed by and Papyrus was in his street clothes hanging out by a carefully chosen ally like a delinquent.  He had on his favorite lemon yellow JogBoy shirt, a pair of black and yellow running shorts, his sneakers, and a ball cap that he commonly wore for running except he wasn't out for a run.  He was in a part of town he frequented when grocery shopping and he was in wait.  It took a few minutes, but he saw them.  Heading for a small cafe he spotted Dorian and Branch enter a human cafe popular for it's pastries and coffee much like Muffet's except not as delightful or scrumptious.  But, maybe that was just Papyrus' opinion.  He quickened his pace and followed them right in and took a seat in their booth cornering Branch by the window.  "What's the big idea- HEY!  You're that goofy skeleton Chara screws aren't ya?!  What the fuck do _you_ want?  Get outta here!  No one invited you, idiot!"

Papyrus didn't speak yet.  He looked up at Dorian with a bright orange eye and nodded for him to get on somewhere.  Dorian, being the coward he is, threw his hands up and did just that.  "I wouldn't mess with him, Branch.  He's not what you think he is and he's most certainly not a coward.  You nearly killed his wife.  Best of luck to you," Dorian advised walking off.

"I don't give flyin' fuck who you think you are.  I'll fight you-I'll kill you-"

"SHUT UP, STUPID," Papyrus said calmly.  "YOU THINK I WANT TO FIGHT YOU?  NO, I DON'T.  BUT NOT BECAUSE I CAN'T OR I'M AFRAID OF YOU.  I FEAR _NO ONE_.  I HAVE NO REASON TO FEAR ANYONE.  YOU HAVE MISTAKEN MY KINDNESS FOR WEAKNESS TOO MANY TIMES AND IT NEARLY COSTED ME EVERYTHING.  YOU'RE BELLIGERENT, FOUL MOUTHED, TASTELESS, CLASSLESS, AND AN ALL AROUND CRUEL HUMAN BEING.  YOU ARE THE COMPLETE  _OPPOSITE_ OF YOUR SISTER-"

Branch shoved Papyrus out of the booth and spit in his socket.  "FUCK. YOU.  You don't know a goddamn thing about my sister!"

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME!" Papyrus picked him up by his neck with one hand and slammed him against the wall.  "I AM _NOT_ A VIOLENT PERSON, BUT I WOULD RATHER OTHERS THINK ME AS SUCH THAN TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID.  I DON'T NEED MY MAGIC TO END YOU!  BUT I HAVE NO INTEREST IN HURTING ANYONE."  He squeezed Branch's neck a little tighter wiping the saliva out of his socket.  "YOUR SISTER HAD A BEAUTIFUL SOUL.  I WOULD GIVE MOST ANYTHING TO HAVE SAVED THEM ALL!  BUT WE COULDN'T!!  WE DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE!  JUST LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE RIGHT NOW.  LOOK AROUND YOU!!  DO YOU THINK ANY OF THESE HUMANS WOULD SAVE YOU?!  NO!  BECAUSE THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  YOUR SOUL SHINES THROUGH YOUR EYES AND THEY CAN SEE YOU FOR WHO YOU REALLY ARE, JUST LIKE _WE_ CAN.  YOUR SISTER HAD A BEAUTIFUL KIND SOUL, BUT YOURS IS TAINTED AND CRUEL SO MUCH SO THAT EVEN YOUR PARENTS KNOW IT!  MY WIFE HAS A BEAUTIFUL SOUL TOO AND I LOVE HER AND MY CHILD _MORE_ THAN YOU EVER COULD YOUR SISTER.  I'M NOT A VIOLENT MONSTER, BUT IF I EVER CATCH YOU SO MUCH AS LOOKING AT MY WIFE OR CHILD, _you will be dead where you stand._   ...  CAPICHE, AMIGO?  GOOD.  STAY AWAY FROM US.  PERIOD.  THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING."  Papyrus patted him twice on his face after dropping him right there and walked out without so much as looking back, eye still glowing furiously.  He pulled his ball cap down a little tighter and ran off back towards his car.

Branch sat there gasping for air.  His throat was on fire and he guzzled down some tap water in his glass.  Dorian reappeared asking, "Well, are you going to keep picking fights with them or are you going to stick with the agenda like we're supposed to?"

"I'll kill him one day.  Just you wait," Branch gasped.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that Branch.  Stop being an idiot and start following orders like you're supposed to.  The skeleton is right, he can absolutely kill you with his brute strength but... so can Chara.  Quit. Messing. With them.  Chara _will_ kill you if her husband doesn't.  I wouldn't put it past Asgore or Sans to kill you either.  There's only one of you.  Do the math.  Can you take on every monster by yourself?  Can you even take on _one_ monster by yourself?  Because that's exactly what will happen if you hurt one of them and Frisk and Chara are very much one of them in spite them being human.  Let it go, Branch.  They didn't hurt your sister.  They didn't hurt my sister either.  They didn't hurt anyone.  We will wait until one of them does, then we shall make our move.  Patience, my friend, patience..."

"Did you not see that?!  He _did_ hurt me!"

"No, he frightened you.  He did get physical, but you shoved him and spat in his face.  This is all after you nearly killed his wife and caused his son to be prematurely born, by the way.  And if you think that doesn't play a part in these fine humans not coming to your aid or calling the cops, you're mistaken.  Tell me, good people!!  What do you think of Ambassador Dreemurr, uh!  Skeleton?!"  All eyes glared at Branch including the cafe manager.  "See?  You're not a person everyone is warm to at the moment, friend.  Best you bide some time and lay low else it will be more than monsters you shall have breathing down your neck."  Dorian took a sip of his coffee and opened the paper he left to purchase amidst the confrontation.  "Oooh!  Cinnamon!" he sighed taking another sip.  Branch scoffed yet he knew Dorian was right.  He would bide his time and stay away from them all for now.  He had to admit though, the monster actually did lack fear behind the beastly stare and this chilled Branch to the bone in a way he had never been terrified in his life.

The weather had turned cold and snow was falling all around.  The holidays were flying and it was nearly time for Frisk to have the twins.  She was huge and felt every bit of it in her back taking time to rest more than she ever had.  It was cold and she was bundled up under a blanket with Sans and the baby while Chara and Papyrus were having a date night out.  Serif was already two months old and rocking around as well as pushing himself up for brief periods of time.  Chara had been doing well for the days she was by herself and Alphys was more than understanding about letting Sans help her from home to keep an eye socket on things.  All she asked was for him to relieve her an hour a day since she had grown accustomed to having lunch off the floor.  Sans agreed coordinating it with Papyrus' lunch so Chara and Serif would be with him for the hour.  Things were going well right up to Frisk going into labor.  She was munching on some popcorn while Sans held her with one arm and Serif with the other.  They listened to him giggle and coo at the TV, his yellow eyes filled with wonder and mouth filled with drool as he chewed on his stuffed animal of choice.  Sasha had picked out a purple and green giraffe that the kid absolutely loved.  Everywhere he went, he had to have his giraffe Uncle Asriel and Aunt Sasha brought him when he was still in the hospital.  The movie had been in the middle of a song when Frisk cried out, "Sans!  It's time!"

"Okay, honey, sing as loud as ya want.  No one's home to hear ya," he replied.

"No, dumbass!  The babies are coming!!"

"Oh shit!!  Oh shit-oh shit-oh shit!  Hold on!  I'll get ya to the hospital and come back for the bags!"

"Pap already packed the bags!  Get Serif in the car first!  I can make it."

"Hell no!  I'll carry ya both and the baby bag.  I got this, trust me!"  Sans used Frisk's weight as leverage and scooped her up in one arm and the baby in the other.  Using magic he toted the bag behind.  Frisk blushed at how easily he maneuvered with the excess weight.  She had a tendency to forget how strong he actually was.  After setting her in the passenger seat, he buckled Serif in and gave him his giraffe.  He was on the phone immediately with Papyrus, then Asgore, then Alphys, and last the nursing home for Chance since he didn't have a cell phone.

"I don't have a way of getting there, Sans," Chance told him.

"I'll come get ya then!  No way you're missin' out on your great granddaughters bein' born!  Just do what ya can to get ready and I'll pick ya up soon as I get Frisky to the hospital."  Sans hung up and tried to focus on the road.  Frisk was breathing heavy and wincing.  "How ya doin', sweetheart?"

"I'm in pain, Sans.  How do you think I'm doing?  A bunch of my insides just busted and leaked all over our couch!  Pap is going to be so mad!"  Frisk started crying.

"No, no, honey!  It's fine!  No one's gonna be mad.  You're havin' a baby.  I think that's a pretty damn good excuse."  Sans chuckled a little.  She was starting to panic and he could feel it.  Chara didn't have time to panic according to Frisk.  She was rushed in an emergency vehicle just a couple of blocks away from the hospital and was sedated for her nerves quickly.  Frisk was used to pain.  The pain didn't bother her, but the idea of Papyrus being disappointed with her combined with the stress of the situation sent her into a frenzy.  Sans reached over and held her hand.  "Relax, Frisk.  It's going to be okay.  I know you're scared after what happened with Chara, but you weren't in her condition.  Ya been joggin' everyday with the girls keepin' your exercise up as much as you physically can.  Ya stopped givin' in to the cravin's and ate healthy.  You're doin' fine.  Everything's gonna be alright.  Breathe, baby.  In through the nose and out through the-"

"Shove it up your ass, Sans!  This fuckin' hurts!"

"-mouth...  I'm sure it does hurt, but if ya tense up, it's gonna hurt worse.  Stay relaxed, baby.  Breathing properly is a key to relaxation, ya know that."

"Of course I do!  But, I have two kids in me ready to get out!  And believe me, they're not waiting!"  Sans whipped up to the delivery center of the hospital and flagged down a passing EMT.  The team helped Frisk out and hurried her to a delivery room to be examined first.  Papyrus whipped in right behind him and took Serif so his brother could catch up.

"GOOD LUCK, SANS!  TELL ME WHAT IT'S LIKE SINCE I MISSED MINE!"  Sans threw him a dismissing wave and ran after the gurney.  Papyrus just laughed and walked in with Serif in his arms and Chara on his other.  Toriel and Asgore arrived not long after and Sans caught them up before leaving momentarily to grab Chance.  Ruby was working the late shift and already had him ready to go.  Sans thanked the woman and teleported them back to the waiting room.  Instantly Chance was stealing Serif away to hold him.  He was very proud of his little grandson every bit as much as Asgore was; he just couldn't play with him like he should have been able to had time not done a number on his hands.  All Chance could do was cradle him and pet on him but that was good enough for Serif to fall right to sleep on his shoulder.  Soon, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Asriel, Sasha, and even Blooky this time all came to check on Frisk.  The lobby was full again as everyone waited patiently for word on the babies.

Frisk's labor was slower than Chara's since she was close to her target time frame.  Her due date was a couple days off, but nothing like her sister's.  Sans felt if she were to stay in labor any longer, she would hit her target day.  He had spent the past three hours being called everything _but_ a monster until they had that epidural in her.  Once she was numb from the waste down, she apologized profusely.  Sans squeezed her hand and kissed her sweat soaked forehead.  The first girl, Lucida, had crowned less than two hours after arrival.  She came out with ease, but Corsiva was much more stubborn.  "If she doesn't come out of there soon, we will have to do a c-section and take her out, sir," the doctor told them.

"What!?!"  Frisk cried on hearing this.

Eventually, that's exactly what it boiled down to.  Corsiva hadn't turned properly and required a surgical delivery before she suffocated.  Sans wasn't advised to stay during the surgery but he monitored her soul closely.  He didn't hardly speak for the next hour he sat in the waiting room with his brother and sister-in-law.  By now, everyone was asleep except for Chara and Papyrus.  "She's going to be fine," Chara comforted him.

"I know," he grunted.

"Seriously, my issues were because of my soul.  You have half of hers and her half is strong enough for you to pull her soul through the Void and rebind it to her body.  Don't be paranoid."

"I'm not.  I'm nervous for my child as well.  Man, Frisk is gonna have a hard time acceptin' that scar.  She was always so proud of her athletic build and how hard she worked to look good..."

"Ha!  You think she's going to be upset over some muscle loss compared to being a mom?  Sans, how long have you known Frisk?  Since the day she left the Ruins, right?  When has Frisk ever been vain like that?  She's proud of her hard work in everything she does.  This scar will be a trophy of her hard work as a mom.  Trust me, I know my sister."  Chara patted Sans' hand and added with a sly grin, "Besides, if anyone besides you is looking at that scar, then you have a good reason to pummel 'em."  This made Sans laugh so hard he nearly woke everyone up.

Roughly an hour passed before the doctor came out to announce that Frisk was now resting in post-op and Corsiva was doing just fine with her sister in the neonatal wing.  "Two pretty little girls and a strong, beautiful wife.  You're a lucky monster, sir.  Congratulations.  Your wife is going to need plenty of rest the next couple of days, but the sooner you can have her moving around the better.  Just don't let her get up too soon - about two or three days is recommended for rest.  After that, don't let her over exert herself.  It can be easy for a tough girl like her to over-do it, so make sure she isn't going for a run on day four.  One of the nurses will send for you when she's awake.  In the mean time, do you want to see your daughters?"

"You bet I do," Sans strained to keep his voice down.  "Any idea when Frisk will get to come home with the babies?"

"If she does well tomorrow, she may be released the next day.  Usually, babies and mom are released together too.  I peg your wife as the type that will be wanting to go home tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's Frisk.  She doesn't like to be held down in one place too long.  Except with me...  with me is the longest she's ever stayed anywhere.  I'm a lucky man indeed..."  The doctor smiled and pointed to the plastic warmer on the far end with two tiny abnormally pale-skinned girls.  "There you two are," Sans mumbled proudly with a boyish smile.  "My babies...  I still can't believe it...  I'm a daddy.  Wow, me - a dad?  That's a scary thought."

"It's okay, sir.  You're not the first new dad to think so.  Parenthood is terrifying and fulfilling at the same time.  Mine will be a teenager soon.  Just wait until you hit _those_ years."  The doctor laughed quietly leaving Sans alone with his thoughts for a while.

'Yeah, I've already been through that with my wife... but it sounds creepy when ya say it out loud...  I can't help I'm almost a decade older.  They're so beautiful just like their mother.  I can't wait to hold 'em and rock 'em to sleep and feed 'em.  I can't wait to see them look at me with their little eyes and reach for me with their tiny fingers!  I wonder if they'll be afraid of me??... ...  Serif wasn't afraid of Papyrus or me or Asriel... Toriel, Asgore...  What if _they're_ afraid?!  I never thought about that!  Maybe... maybe I look human enough that they won't be...  Aw!  Cori just yawned!  How adorable!!'

"They're beautiful, Sans," Chara whispered coming up behind him.  He nearly jumped out of his shoes at the suddenness of her voice.  "They have the same kind of skin Serif has and the same white streaks in their hair."

"How do ya know that about the hair?  They have caps on."

"If you look closely, you can see the roots.  The hairline looks like it recedes in corresponding places on the forehead, but it doesn't.  Those are patches of white hair.  They must get it from your side of the family because nothing like that happens on our side.  We have red undertones on our side."

"Except you.  Yours is just red."

"My hair is auburn, thank you.  I might be a red-head, but it's not straight red.  I have dark lowlights and golden highlights.  I bet your children will have mahogany hair with copper highlights just like Frisk.  I'm also willing to gamble that one will have ocean blue eyes while the other will have icy blue eyes from your side of the family."

"What makes ya think that??"

"Mine and Frisk's eyes are uncommon.  It makes sense that they will pull from your magic, like Serif did, rather than the human DNA.  It's just a guess on the colors, but I do think they will inherit your eyes.  I know it's hard, Sans, but you need to come rest.  You won't be any help to Frisk taking care of the babies if you're exhausted, and she's definitely going to need your help.  The nurses are going to ask for your help too when feeding time comes.  Changing won't come until you start them on human formula or breast milk."

"Okay, okay... No need to go into detail..."

"Pfft!  Would you rather I call it 'boobie juice'?  Ha!"

"Ugh... as 'tit'illating as this conversation is... please stop..."  Sans' cheek bones were glowing blue as he covered his face with one hand.  "By the way, how are ya doin' with... ya know?"

"Oh, he's pissed.  He's been screaming at me, calling me rather unsavory names and saying he wished he had just let me die.  He says if he ever gets a chance to take over my body in full, I'm dead.  He can give me immortality, but he knows how to take it away too."

"These are things we need to know, Chara.  Have ya told Pap?"  Sans asked in concern as he followed her back to the waiting room.

"No.  I'm afraid of his reaction.  I heard through the grapevine what he did to Branch and I don't know how he will react to the worse threat of the two living inside me."

"What do ya mean?  What did he do?  He said he was just gonna talk to him.  Isn't that what he did?"

"He didn't tell you??  He didn't hit him, if that's what you're thinking.  But... he did threaten his life with a not-so-friendly hug involving Branch's throat and his hand.  I heard Papyrus lifted him a good three feet off the ground and told him to never darken our path again or he would kill him."

"Where did ya hear that from??  That doesn't sound like Pap."

"I heard it from Sam and Anna, Dean's little sisters.  They were at the cafe when it happened and they wanted to know what happened that made him snap like that.  Dean called me afterwards and said if Papyrus doesn't kill him, _he_ will.  I told him not to be ridiculous and that nobody is going to kill anybody.  I told him I'm alive and Serif is healthy and he should come see us sometime soon.  He said he would be in for the New Year's party and looks forward to seeing the babies."

"You mean to tell me _Papyrus_ , my overly passive and mild mannered little brother, choked a guy and threatened to kill him?  The same guy who's never fought a real fight in his life?  Gosh, he's the coolest!  That's awful level headed of you, though.  What have ya got planned in that schemin' head of yours?"

"Nothing!  It's time to grow up.  Also, maybe if I'm more passive on things then, hopefully, it will keep Gaster mellow too.  I'm eating these DT pills like candy also.  For once in my life, Sans, I'm afraid and not 'it's confession night and I have to face real emotions' afraid either.  I'm  _scared_ , Sans.  What am I to do if he does get a hold of my body entirely?  It's not like he never did it before.  It's just, before my subconscious still had a say.  He's done something in my head and now my subconscious isn't my own anymore.  He's in position to take control of my entire brain even the primal areas."

"Relax.  We won't let him hurt ya."

"But even more than myself, I worry about Serif.  What if he goes after him too?  I made Papyrus promise, so I'm going to make you promise.  Promise me that if it ever comes down to it, to protect the kids, you will put me down.  If I ever become such a threat that you can save me _and_ keep the children out of danger, you have to end me, Sans.  I'm willing to go to such an extreme so please-please do the same.  Promise?"

"Chara... that's... it won't be necessary.  We can protect the kids and keep you in check-"

"What if it's not enough?  Don't take that gamble.  Give me your word you'll kill me.  Just like in every genocide route I took, you will be Gaster's Judge and get rid of him even if it means my death."  Sans let out a heavy sigh.  He never dreamed he would be so unwilling to kill this human.  Things were so different and so was she.  She wasn't that wretched, twisted shell of a soul she used to be when he realized _she_ was the cause of all those terrible timelines.  She was a puppet to a greater force though; he could tell that much.  And now, she was another puppet - a threat to the well being of his family and her own yet, somehow, Sans just didn't have the will to destroy her like he had when he thought it was Frisk all those years ago.  He longed for another way, any other way, but he knew just as his brother knew that there was only one option.  Should it come down to her life or the life of those three precious babies, Gaster would have to be stopped even at the cost of Chara's life.

"Okay..." he whispered in a graveled voice.  "I'll do what I have to, but it will kill me inside.  I hope you know that."

"If anyone has to, I would rather it be Papyrus but I'm not so sure he would go through with it.  That's why I'm coming to you.  I hated to burden you on such a happy day, but I needed to discuss it with you at my first opportunity.  Just so happens to be now.  Sorry, I've always had terrible timing."  Sans hugged her much to her surprise.

"It's alright.  You're worried about the kids.  I understand.  I've always understood ya better than ya realize, kid.  How do ya think I was always able to dodge?"

"Well, I have always been full of surprises too.  That's why your 'dodge' wasn't always accurate."  Chara gave him an impish grin.  Sans lowered his expression and shoved her away playfully.  She chuckled tugging his hood over his face and getting swatted in return.  They grew instantly quiet when Papyrus let out a snort and rolled over.  They both started giggling until Toriel stirred.

"You two are so loud..." she groaned.  "Have the little ones arrived?"  She continued with a big yawn and stretched.

"Sorry, Mom," Chara whispered.

"Sorry, Tori.  Yes, they're in the warmer in the room with the other newborns.  Wanna go see your granddaughters?"

"Yes, absolutely," Toriel answered climbing out of the semi comfortable chair.  She cooed in a giddy fashion admiring her new grandchildren.  "How is my child doing?  Have the doctors said?"

"She's recoverin' now.  She's gonna be sore for a while.  I just hope she's awake soon to hold our girls.  I wanted her to be the first one, but Chara said the doctors will be askin' me to help feed and stuff.  I just hope she's not disappointed that I get to hold 'em first.  I won't say I'm sorry, though.  I can't wait to wrap 'em up and have one tucked in each ulna."

"Oh, Sans.  Asgore was the same way with Asriel.  He got to hold our son first because I was out.  I failed to recall if I was mad at him or not.  I do not think I was, but I was too high to remember correctly."

"Tori!" Sans gasped.

"What?  Dr. Gaster had some mighty strong medicine.  Allow me to say, I felt no pain after giving birth to Asriel.  Haha!"

'I gotta stop comin' back here with the women folk.  Both Chara and Tori  have embarrassed me now.  I hate to think what might come out of Sasha's mouth or Undyne and Al's,' Sans mused.

A few days passed and Frisk had the babies down for a nap in their own cribs.  She felt rough for the wear yet she couldn't complain about being home.  Serif was curious about the new babies constantly wanting to be near them and laughing when they looked at him.  He was a good baby not hardly fussing unless he was hungry, needed to be changed, or wanted to nap.  Lucida was extremely quiet barely making noises even if she was hungry or tired.  Then there was Corsiva.  The late twin was loud when she wanted attention, food, sleep, or even just to cry.  She was loud when she cooed, when she played, and even when she ate.  It hadn't taken everyone in the house but a couple of weeks to learn who was hungry by their cry.  Serif cried like one would expect an infant to cry, Luci made hiccuping noises, and Cori squalled.  The first couple of loud screams jolted everyone out of bed and nearly gave Frisk a heart attack.  "I should have named you Fussy," Frisk teased Cori as she made a bottle.

"Heh.  This one's gonna be my fighter, isn't she?  Luci is so complacent with everything.  Watch this," Sans called Frisk's attention as he picked her up and bounced her in his arms.

"Sans!  You're going to wake her."

"Nah.  She doesn't care at all.  Hi there, doll baby.  I see you.  Watcha doin', little lady?  Luci?" Sans talked to his quiet daughter as he stroked her dark hair.  Sure enough, Chara was on spot about their hair and eyes.  Luci had a white streak running down her left side and Cori had one on her right side.  Luci's eyes were an icy blue, almost translucent, while Cori's eyes were like the ocean tides.  Lucida just yawned and blinked her eyes until they closed again and she was asleep.  Frisk rocked Corsiva while holding a late night bottle.  It wasn't long until she heard Serif fuss downstairs and watched Chara open the door to check on him.

"He figured since everyone else was up, why not?" Chara told them as she came back up the stairs.  "He's not hungry or wet.  He just wants to play...  I'm not getting back to bed for a while..."  Frisk and Sans exchanged humorous looks and watched as she grabbed a blanket.  Chara stretched out on the couch with Serif and turned the channel to an animal show for him to stare at while he slung his giraffe around and made those adorable, happy baby sounds.  Once done with the bottle, Frisk patted Cori's back and laid her down with a kiss on her cheek.  Sans put Luci back in her crib with a nuzzled kiss and walked over to Cori's crib to kiss her goodnight.  He was a proud papa and completely wrapped around those two already.

It wasn't a couple hours later, Cori was up again and Serif still hadn't gone to sleep.  Sans shook his skull and grinned thinking, 'What a night...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chara has some concerns. I wonder if she ever thought her brother-in-law would be her greatest adversary and she would be asking him to kill her at some point in time? But, only if Gaster gets out of hand and is a threat to the children. I'm sure she has nothing to worry about. ^.^ ... ^.^' ... '^_^''...


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The big 4 - 0 - ! I didn't think I would ever get here from chapter 1. Hard to believe I was able to crank out this much on a headcanon I had over a year ago. And there's a second story that continues where this one leaves off. Can't wait to get to that one. Ok, enough rambles. On with the plot!

Sans was able to get his work station setup in the garage they seldom used.  It was meant for hiding the machine Sans kept in his workshop back in Snowdin but it turned into storage for seasonal decor and old parts to this and that instead.  Papyrus took a weekend to help his brother straighten it up and make it into a proper office.  He even spent a little to soundproof it for him so he wouldn't be disturbed on calls.  This setup proved to be reasonable for helping Chara with the little ones and earning a steady income.  He could work on his own schedule, or lack thereof, and make his job as Dad his priority.  And it was.  Sans was in love with it.  He didn't mind being up at odd hours of the night; he had been used to that with the project Alphys had him working on.  What he really looked forward to, however, was feeding, bathing, eventually changing and playing with his daughters.  Not that taking care of two, sometimes three, wasn't trying especially when one was cranky, but he felt he was made for it.  Chara was too.  She could make a bottle while feeding one and Sans would manage the other.  Sure, he could feed all three and talk on the phone at the same time except he cheated.  His magic had quickly became his best friend in running a house with three infants and a spacey Chara.

Most times Chara didn't think Sans noticed the glazed over look as her eyes were set aglow, but he paid more attention than she gave him credit for.  There were moments, however brief, that she would stare out a window or have this unnerving blank expression while watching the TV with those lit up eyes.  Sans could easily snap her out of it with a nudge or calling her name and sometimes it took a shake or waving his hands in her face.  There were times all Serif had to do was giggle or cry and she would snap to.  Overall, there was no cause for alarm until one day when Papyrus and Frisk came home and found Sans in the floor playing with all three little ones and Chara staring intently out the window next to the TV.  Frisk immediately picked up her girls and cuddled them just happy to be home with her babies.  "Hello, my sweet peas!" she cheered excited to see they were already fed and bathed before giving Sans a grateful kiss.  Papyrus scooped up Serif and gave him a big raspberry on his neck before noticing Chara hadn't moved even to blink.

"CHARA?  HONEY?  CHARA!" Papyrus called to her.

"She's been like this for the past hour, Pap.  Nothin' I usually do is workin'.  I'm out of ideas short of gettin' physical.  I'm not doin' that, so...  Maybe you can shake her out of it?" Sans explained.

Papyrus took a seat next to her and gently turned her head to face him.  She gave no resistance and stared blankly at him.  "ALRIGHT, GASTER, GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE NOW.  I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND I DON'T CARE.  GIVE CHARA BACK."  A devious smile spread across her face.  This was the first movement she had made on her own in over an hour and it startled Sans and Frisk.  "PLEASE, BRING CHARA BACK... BEFORE I DO SOMETHING NEITHER OF US ARE GOING TO LIKE."  His right eye lit up with his magic as Chara just stared with that creepy smile.  With a huff Papyrus looked into her eyes intensely and cupped her jaw.  With a fluid motion, he turned her head back to its prior position and licked the side of her face from jaw to temple.

"Ugh!  Gross, Papyrus!" Chara shouted.  "What the hell was that for?!"

"OH THANK GOODNESS!!  I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO IF IT WAS STILL GASTER."

"Do what?"

"HONEY, YOU WERE IN A TRANCE.  SANS HAD BEEN TRYING FOR AN HOUR TO BRING YOU OUT OF IT.  IT'S GETTING WORSE, CHARA..."

"I'm sorry!  I'm so sorry, Sans!  I don't know how this is happening.  I'm taking these DT pills like candy yet they seem to be less potent the more I take them."  Chara pulled the bottle out of her purse and examined them closely.

"Uh... Chara... those aren't DT capsules.  Those are vitamin C pills..." Sans pointed out.

"No they're not.  They're my DT pills.  See?  It even says on the bottle," she argued.

"Sweetheart, no.  Those are vitamin C supplements.  It says so on the bottle.  I don't know where ya get those are your DT's, but they're not."

"Sans.  I _know_ what my DT pills look like.  Look!"  Chara dumped some in her hand and proudly displayed them.  "Red DT capsules just like I've been taking."

"CHARA, HONEY.  THOSE ARE NOT YOUR DETERMINATION EXTRACT PILLS.  THOSE ARE VITAMIN C SUPPLEMENTS...  _THESE_ ARE YOUR DT PILLS.  I FOUND THEM IN THE MEDICINE CABINET JUST NOW." Papyrus conceded with Sans.  He went into the kitchen to look as soon as he noticed she pulled out something other than her medicine.

"Are you all blind?!  _Those_ are vitamin C supplements!  These are my DT pills, I promise!!  Just look at 'em!  They're even _red_ like determination!"

"Chara," Frisk interjected, "you trust us right?"

"Of course I do!" she cried.

"Do you trust us with your life?"

"Absolutely!  No questions asked."

Frisk sat her down and took a seat beside her holding both of her hands and looking her straight in the eye as she said, "Then trust us now.  Trust us when we tell you those are _not_ your determination pills.  They are just drug store vitamins.  Papyrus has your DT enhancements.  You need to take two right now, please.  Remember, you trust us - no questions.  Right?"

Chara let out a heavy sigh and swallowed two pills sitting in her husbands metatarsals.  It wasn't five minutes and she could plainly see the bottles for what they were.  "Oh my God!!  What's happening to me!?" she whaled.  "I swear to the heavens in the sky that those were my pills!  I don't understand!"  Chara sank to the floor and curled up in the fetal position bawling.

"Calm down, Sis!  Gaster is playing mind tricks.  This is why it's important you trust us."

"Yeah, this is what we're here for," Sans reassured her.  Papyrus kneeled down with her still holding Serif who was now struggling to reach for his mother.  Serif was four months going on five at this point and rolling.  He was trying his best to roll out of Papyrus' arms to get to Chara sensing something was wrong.  Chara reached over and took Serif from him.

"It's alright, sweetie.  Mommy's fine..." she whispered rubbing his back as he laid across her shoulder.  She was still in tears as Papyrus wrapped his arms around them both.

"EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, BABY.  WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT.  WE WILL THWART WHATEVER PLAN HE COMES UP WITH.  IT WOULD HELP IF WE NEW WHAT HE WAS REALLY PLANNING THOUGH.  WE KNOW HE WANTS A BODY, BUT WE DON'T KNOW HOW HAVING YOURS WILL HELP HIM ACHIEVE THAT GOAL," Papyrus tried calming her down.

"And he won't tell me either..."

"Well, don't stress it.  We'll make sure your never alone.  Not in the threatening, creepy way either.  We'll make sure someone can look after you is what I'm tryin' to say," Sans added.

"Thank you, Sans.  I understand what you mean.  I spent so much of my time as a child trying to be an adult and, now that I'm married with a child,  _I_ need a fucking babysitter.  Pathetic..."

"CHARA, THE CIRCUMSTANCES CALL FOR THESE MEASURES, NOT YOU'RE COMPETENCY AS A MOTHER.  IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, DEAR.  YOU'RE NOT A CHILD AND WE ARE NOT TRYING TO TREAT YOU LIKE ONE, BUT IT WOULD BE A LIE TO SAY WE'RE NOT CONCERNED.  HEY, DRY THOSE PRETTY EYES.  I'M TAKING YOU AND SERIF OUT TONIGHT.  HOW DOES THAT SOUND??  WE'LL GO CRUISE SOME BACK ROADS, PUT LITTLE MAN TO SLEEP WHILE WE TALK, AND COME BACK TO WATCH A MOVIE ON THE COUCH," Papyrus suggested.

Chara wiped her eyes again and nodded.  She dressed her son in something warm and packed the diaper bag while her husband changed out of his work clothes.  Sans and Frisk waved them off before putting something on for dinner.  "Looks like it's just us tonight, babe.  Whaddya want me to cook?" Sans asked enthusiastically.

"Sans, why don't we put the girls to bed and go upstairs?  We _do_ have the house to ourselves for a while," Frisk returned with a cheeky grin.

"I like the way you think.  Are... are ya sure though?  Has it been six weeks already?"

"It's been ten weeks...  Ten long weeks..."  Sans gave her a mischievous grin of his own and prepped two bottles for the girls for the inevitable midnight feeding.  Knowing his brother, Sans had two hours tops.  Anything more than a drive through the countryside would have required slacks and a button up instead of jeans and a t-shirt.  So, he worked his daddy magic and got Luci and Cori to sleep in no time.

A couple of weeks after the incident, Papyrus was set on making his wife feel better.  It was the weekend of their one year anniversary and he decided to swing by the grocery store for a few things needed to make her favorite dinner.  He stopped by a liquor store for some particular drinks to make her a special dessert.  It was so surreal - a whole year married to his little human, his best friend, his lover, the mother of his child, his wife.  Chara was turning the big 21next month, and he was going to return the favor of getting him hooked on wine.  He grabbed a big bottle of his favorite blush, a bottle of whipped cream vodka, and a bottle of vodka whipped cream.  He was going to make her an extra special liquid anniversary cake.  Normally, he wouldn't condone the partaking of underage consumption but he was willing to make this one exception for his human.  The clerk scanned everything skeptically until he got to the whipped cream.  Papyrus just smiled his typically innocent grin the whole time.  "You know," the clerk spoke up holding the novelty whipped cream, "this stuff goes great with strawberries... or chocolate liqueur...  We don't have any strawberries, but the chocolate liqueur is half-price this weekend...  It's not strong either, not like the vodka and if you like this then you'll like the chocolate."  Papyrus let out a short sigh knowing his wife all too well.  If it was chocolate, she would be all for it.  He just pleaded with whatever deity might be listening that the combination of alcohol didn't make her sick.  It was only going to be a small glass, but he knew how she could get.  He was glad he picked up those strawberries though.  He had a feeling they would come in handy later and he was on spot.

Papyrus arrived home to find that Frisk had taken Chara out like he asked her to do and set to work right away on dinner.  Sans was stretched out in the floor with the babies using their stuffed animals as puppets and putting on a show as if he were a kid in a sandbox again.  He watched as his brother started putting things away and setting other things aside.  Luci and Cori went in their bouncy seats and Serif went into his playpen so he could help Papyrus.  "What have we got here?" Sans asked in excitement.  "What's all this alcohol for??  Whipped cream vodka?  Vodka whipped cream?!  _And_ chocolate liquor?  _Pap_.  What are you doin' with all this alcohol?"

"I'M MAKING CHARA A CHOCOLATE CAKE THAT SHE CAN DRINK.  DON'T WORRY, WE'LL HAVE ACTUAL CAKE FOR HER BIRTHDAY.  THOUGH, YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS, SANS.  IT'S THE KIND OF SWEET THAT'S UP YOUR ALLEY," Papyrus told him.

"Pap, Chara is still not legally allowed to drink..."

"THIS ONE TIME ISN'T GOING TO HURT AND I'LL MAKE SURE SHE CAN'T FIND THE REST OF IT AFTER TODAY.  SHE'S BEEN THROUGH A LOT THE PAST YEAR.  GIVE HER THIS."

"Fine.  But only _one._.. and one for me too...  Ooh!  Strawberries!  And... what's this??-duct tape??  For what?  And a petroleum-??"

"GIVE ME THAT!  THAT'S... NOT FOR... THAT GOES UPSTAIRS!  SOME OF THE STRAWBERRIES DO TOO...  AND HERE'S SOME MONEY!  TONIGHT, TAKE FRISK AND THE KIDS AND GET THE _HELL_ OUT OF THE HOUSE."  Papyrus warned his brother in not so many words.

"Whatever floats ya boat, bro.  Far be it from me to judge..."  Sans merely shrugged when Papyrus turned bright orange running the bag upstairs.  'Geeze, I thought _Frisk_ was freaky...  I wonder if Pap would let me borrow some of that duct tape...' Sans thought as he rolled the money up and stuffed it in his wallet.  Suddenly, he heard a squall come from his fussy one, Cori.  "What's wrong, princess?  Are ya finally hungry?  I'm startin' to wonder if Mama should switch ya back to monster formula until these tummy aches ease off.  Milk seems to upset your tummy more than it does your sister's.  C'mere, princess.  Daddy's got ya."  Sans bounced his now three-month-old while making a bottle when he heard Serif crying.  "You too, huh?  You eat more then these two combined.  You're a bottomless pit like your dad was."

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM BROTHER!" Papyrus insisted on his return down the steps.  "YOU AND CHARA KEEP UP WITH THEM ALL DAY.  LET ME TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS WHILE I'M HERE."

"Thanks, Pap.  I appreciate it.  I'm not tryin' to put a 'kink' in your chain, but we can't be out too late with the kids.  We'll have to come home to put 'em to bed so expect us to be home by eight tonight.  We'll leave about five and give ya three good hours for whatever the hell ya got 'whipped' up in that thick skull of yours."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SANS... AND THANKS..."

Roughly an hour passed until the girls came home with new baby clothes and a bundle of toys.  Chara sniffed the air recognizing the familiar aroma in the air.  She was filled with giddy knowing Papyrus had a baked spaghetti and meatball dish in the oven.  She also knew without looking that there would be prepped garlic bread ready to go into the oven once the spaghetti was out.  Unable to hold back her excitement she ran up to him and threw her arms around his ribs.  "You know me so well!  Happy anniversary, love!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!  HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, DEAR.  DINNER ISN'T ALL I HAVE PLANNED.  WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE DESSERT.  I THINK YOU MIGHT LIKE IT MORE THAN YOU SHOULD," he answered nodding to the fridge enticing her to look.  In the door sat the alcohol he intended on using.

" _Chocolate_ liqueur?!  For what?!  I can't drink.  Whipped cream... vodka??"

"IT'S A SPECIAL OCCASION AND I HAVE A BIG PLAN FOR THOSE.  JUST WAIT UNTIL AFTER DINNER.  I HAVE A... _SURPRISE_ FOR YOU.  HEE!"  Although her curiosity was burning her alive inside, she felt it would make things awkward if she were to ask what that surprise might be.  She had a feeling she was in for a good time either way.  After dinner and three of those liquor dessert drinks, Chara was ready for her other surprise.  She looked around in a tipsy daze and noticed Sans and Frisk were preparing to leave with all three of the babies.

"Where ya takin' my boy, Frisky girl?" she asked.

"Sans, the kids, and I are going out for a couple of hours.  You and Pap will have the house to _yourselves_ for a while.  Better make the most of it," Frisk replied with a wink.

"Ya can't jus' take my child when'ver ya want..."

"CHARA, HONEY.  WE'LL BE _ALONE_ FOR A WHILE," Papyrus whispered in her ear turning her already flushed cheeks a crimson.  "DON'T FORGET, I STILL HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU."

"Oh, you two 're still here!  Whaddya doin' here?!  Git!-Go!  Shoo!"  Chara rushed them out the door.  She had them all laughing in amusement at her drunken antics as she haphazardly threw everything in diaper bags and kissed her son goodbye for the outing.  No sooner had she closed the front door that she turned around and jumped up into Papyrus' arms giving him a fervent kiss.  He easily cradled her and carried her upstairs.  Smiling to himself, he had a pretty good idea of exactly what he wanted to do with that duct tape.

Four minutes after eight rolled by and Frisk pulled into the driveway.  Sans helped her bring the sleeping bundles in to lay them down for bed.  Papyrus' bedroom door opened and he stepped out in his fluffy robe a little tired looking for it being so early.  "I THOUGHT I HEARD YOU COME IN.  THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF SERIF FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS.  CHARA SAID TO THANK YOU FOR HER.  SHE'S OUT LIKE A LIGHT AT THE MOMENT.  EH, HEH...  WHEN YOU'RE ANNIVERSARY COMES AROUND, I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TWO OFF TO A NICE HOTEL WITH ROOM SERVICE FOR A NIGHT.  CHARA AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF LUCIDA AND CORSIVA, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT.  YOU TWO NEVER DO ANYTHING NICE AND WE WANT TO GIVE YOU A WORRY FREE NIGHT."

"Ya don't hafta do that, Pap," Sans argued.

"YES WE DO.  YOU TWO NEED TO GET OUT EVERY NOW AND THEN.  SHOULD YOU TAKE A NOTION TO GO OUT BEFORE THEN, LET US KNOW AND WE'LL WATCH THE GIRLS.  I REALLY DON'T MIND.  THEY'RE GOOD LITTLE ONES AND NEVER GIVE US ANY TROUBLE.  THAT SCREAM CORI HAS IS JOLTING, BUT THAT'S NOTHING IN COMPARISON.  SHE'S GOT A STRONG SET OF LUNGS THAT'S FOR SURE!  ANYWAY, GOODNIGHT BROTHER.  GOODNIGHT, FRISK.  I LOVE YOU GUYS."

"Pap, have you been drinking too?" Frisk asked in a motherly tone.

"NYEH.  MAYBE...  OKAY, JUST A LITTLE..."  Frisk giggled at him surmising that he had more than a little.

"Goodnight, Pap.  Get some sleep.  We'll get up with the kids.  You two enjoy the break."  Papyrus hugged Frisk warmly and patted her head as if she were still a small child.  They may have grown a lot since they first met, but he still cherished her as if she were still a child wandering through his calculated traps and puzzles.  Frisk smiled warmly at him and said, "Tell Chara happy anniversary for us.  Now go lie down before you wobble over, you big goof."

"RIGHT.  GOODNIGHT, GUYS."  He went down to get check on Serif and get something more refreshing to drink before calling it a night.  He stood in the doorway watching his little man breathe rhythmically in and out amazed at how much he had grown since they brought him home.  Filled to the brim with pride and love, he watched his boy sleep.  Serif was his pride and joy and quite possibly the greatest accomplishment of his life.  He never dreamed of being a dad, but now he couldn't dream of a life without his son, _his_ son.  Chara - _his_ wife.  This was his family and he wouldn't trade a thing for it to be any other way.  "GOODNIGHT, STINKER.  I LOVE YOU," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss his son.  Chara was sleeping soundly and satisfied with the day's events, the babies were in a peaceful rest, and Frisk and Sans were laying down to rest for the long night ahead, and the house was quiet.  For a moment everything was right, everything was good, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't resist a little more fluff before continuing. But it's not all fluff and filler if you know what to look for.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it begins...

Just as Papyrus promised, April came and they sent Frisk and Sans away for a night to celebrate their one year anniversary.  Chara pulled Frisk aside before they left, slid two dice into her hand, and whispered, "Have fun, Frisky girl.  Sasha loaned me these and now I'm passing them on to you."  Intrigued, Frisk looked in her palm to see the lewd dice Sasha let Chara use for her honeymoon.  She turned a bright pink but all Chara did was wink and say, "You're welcome." in a sing-song voice.  Speechless, Frisk just shoved them in her purse and kissed her girls goodbye one last time.  They hadn't been away from Luci and Cori since they brought them home and nearly cancelled their room reservation twice over the anxiety of being gone.  Papyrus reassured them though convincing them it was only fair they should have a small getaway too.  He even threatened to pack their overnight bags before they committed to going.

While Frisk was occupied, Papyrus pulled his brother aside to give him something as well.  He looked over to make sure the girls weren't looking and shoved a half empty roll of duct tape in his jacket pocket.  "What the hell do I need this for?" Sans asked in a perplexed tone.

"SHH.  TRUST ME.  I WOULDN'T STEER YOU WRONG," Papyrus insisted quietly.

"Pap, I really don't think-"

"SHH!" he hushed him with more urgency.  "JUST TRUST ME.  NOW GO EAT AND CHECK INTO YOUR ROOM!  GO, HAVE FUN!"

"Pap, ya gotta strange idea of fun... but whatever."  Papyrus just gave him a cocked smile and shrugged.  Sans never thought he would be thirty getting bedroom advice from his younger, unassuming brother.  Sans kissed Luci and Cori goodbye, loaded their bags, and left with his wife for the evening.  Once the babies were all fed, Chara and Papyrus wore them out with games and put them to bed.  They were both determined to make the most of their night alone no matter how exhausted they were.

"I'M GOING TO FINISH MY NIGHTLY ROUTINE.  WHY DON'T _YOU_ GO WARM UP THE BED?" he growled in her ear before nipping on her neck.

"Alright, but I can't promise I won't be asleep when you come upstairs," she warned him.

"THAT HASN'T STOPPED ME YET..."  She laughed and playfully shoved him away.  She wasn't joking about being asleep though.  Chara had been running on day three with just a nap here and there.  Serif had been sick for the past two days and was inconsolable with a spring cold.  Since Papyrus had to be up so early everyday, she woke up with him the majority of the time and stayed up until he went back to sleep.  Well, they had both been up and down with him and were worn out themselves.  Feeling every muscle in her ache from exhaustion, she climbed the stairs.  It would have been wiser for her to just sleep, but she couldn't miss out on an opportunity like this.  She caught a second wind in the excitement and decided to get ready herself.  She slid out of her jeans and into a low cut red and black negligee.  Out came the bobby pins that kept her bangs in place as she let them fall over half of her face becoming part of the front half of her hair.  She finger tousled her bobbed hair and rolled a little perfume across her neck.  Wrapping herself up in the blankets, Chara waited patiently for her husband to finish his shower.  Papyrus hummed eagerly climbing the stairs skipping every other step in his gait.  He entered the dark room and first notice something out of place.  Transfixed on the ceiling, were two glowing orbs being projected from Chara's side of the bed.  "DAMN IT.  NOT AGAIN..." he sighed.  Chara didn't stir even when he flipped on the light and took a seat next to her.  "CHARA?"  Nothing.  Papyrus gently shook her but it didn't work.  He tried calling to her with no results.  "OKAY.  GASTER, YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE..."  Papyrus took a deep breath and kissed her softly.

The next thing he knew, her arms were around him as he felt her lips part to return his kiss with her own affection.  Chara pulled back, eyes normal, and said, "I must have fallen asleep.  Sorry, dear."

An audible huff of relief came out of her worried husband.  "HONEY, WHY DON'T YOU GET SOME REST?  IT'S BEEN A LONG FEW DAYS AND THE LITTLE ONES ARE STARTING TO SLEEP THROUGH MOST OF THE NIGHT NOW.  IT'S A GOOD TIME TO RECHARGE."

"I have a better idea.  If you're that tired, why don't we, um, skip the appetizer and go straight to the main course?"  She climbed into his lap and slid her hands under his shirt.  He leaned back against the headboard with a soft exhale.  Too tired to argue with her and too excited to refuse, he slid down and let his human have control for a night.

"I HAVE TO SAY, IN THAT OUTFIT... YOU LOOK MORE LIKE DESSERT."  His right eye flamed up with magic as she leaned down to kiss him.  She grinned ear to ear loving this effect she still had on him.

The weeks flew by so fast turning into months and before they knew, Serif spoke his first word.  He was eight months old in May and Papyrus was in stretched out in the floor holding him up pretending to drop him from his arms length.  This made Serif giggle and squeal with delight, then he tipped the boy forward and started blowing raspberries on his neck.  He let out a loud, "Dada!" laughing the whole time. Papyrus sat up with him and hollered, "CHARA!!  DID YOU HEAR THAT!?!"

"Hear what, my love?" she asked stepping out of the laundry room.

"SERIF JUST SAID HIS FIRST WORD!!  SAY IT AGAIN, SON!"  Serif laughed and clapped his hands.  His copper hair bounced as he looked to Mommy with a toothy smile.  "COME ON, STINKER.  SAY 'DADA'... ... 'DA-DA'...."

"DADADADADA..." he continued in a long string.

Chara dropped her basket and pulled out her phone to record it spilling laundry everywhere.  Hearing the thud, Sans peeked out from his lab and Frisk came out of the bedroom with the twins.  "What was that?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Serif is saying his first word!  I'm so excited!!  I've been trying to get him to say something for weeks and Papyrus comes in and tickles it out of him!"

"Aw!  His first word!  Of course it's 'Dada'...  You're home with him all day and he calls for Daddy.  I expect as much when Luci and Cori say their first words," Frisk sighed walking down the steps.  Sans chuckled and pecked her cheek as he took Luci.  The girls had grown so much and two were pretty heavy together at just over 15 pounds each.  Now at six months, their weight gain had slowed but they were still little chubs and squirmy making it difficult to hold both at once.

"I WAS EXPECTING HIS FIRST WORD TO BE 'BITE', 'FOOD', OR 'NANA' FOR BANANA.  THE BOY CAN PUT AWAY SOME BANANAS," Papyrus spoke.

"Honestly, I agree...  I was anticipating him looking at me one of these days after lunch and saying, 'more'," Chara laughed as she picked up the mess.  "I already have him making the 'mmm' sound when I feed him."

Shortly after this, Luci said her first word while Sans was reading something from work sitting on the couch as the girls played at his feet.  Luci saw a lady on TV holding a baby and said, "Dada."  Sans looked up from the papers with a confused expression wondering if it was just the television.  Then he heard it again.  "Dada!" she squealed out a laugh.

Cori looked over at her and, with all of her mother's sass, blurted, "Mama!"

"Holy shit!!  They're arguing!" Sans shouted as he called Frisk.  "Pap, put Frisk on!  I want her to hear this! ... Hey, honey!  Listen!"

Sans held his phone toward the floor so Frisk could hear Luci call, "Dada!!" and Cori return with a protesting, "Mama."  Sans could hear Frisk shriek with happiness on the other end as well as her door slam when she left to find her dad.  It didn't take long before Sans heard Asgore bellow out deep laughter.

Chara was feeding Serif in the dining room laughing the whole time as he hollered out his own new words of "no-no-no", "yum", and "hi!" or "hey!"

After talking came walking.  He had taken his first full steps while Chara was sitting in the floor with the girls feeding them a snack of chopped bananas, cut strawberries, and steamed sweet potatoes.  The girls were sitting up on their own and had developed a curiosity about the foods on Mommy and Daddy's plates often pulling themselves up to grab at it if Sans or Frisk was eating on the couch.  So Frisk decided to start letting them eat solid foods like Chara had been doing with Serif.  Chara was nibbling on the strawberries when Serif pulled himself up using the couch and took three whole steps over to her and plopped down by the plate.  "Oh my gosh!!  Sans!!" she called out joyfully.  "Saaaans!!"

"What!?!  What's wrong?!" he cried running down the steps.  He looked over to see tiny pigtails and faces covered in a rainbow of food as the girls gnawed strawberries as Serif munched on a banana piece.

"Nothing is wrong.  Serif just took his first steps on his own!  My little food thief walked right over to the plate and grabbed a banana!"

"Nana!" he said as he stuffed it in his mouth.

"Wait, seriously?  Already?  He's too young, isn't he?"

"He's ten-months-old as of last week.  These babies are growing too fast, Sans!  I don't like it!  Pretty soon, we won't be changing diapers anymore or feeding them."  Chara moved Serif to her lap and cuddled him.  "Stop growing, you little stinker.  Mommy isn't ready!"

"I know what ya mean, bucko.  Seems like yesterday we just brought 'em home and now the girls are crawlin', eatin' real food, and stringin' together words.  They're developin' personality too.  Luci is so soft spoken while Cori has attitude already."

"I've noticed.  She must have picked some up from me.  Guess I'm a bad influence after all."  Chara laughed slightly amused at the idea.  Suddenly, she was hit with a strange feeling.  "Um, Sans, can you keep an eye on them while I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course.  Take a break for a few minutes.  I got the munchkins under control."  Chara gave Serif a big kiss and put him in his playpen before retreating to privacy.  She clenched the sides of the counter and hissed, "Shut up!  Shut up, shut the fuck up!"  She watched her eyes flicker from orange to honey and splashed her face with water.  'Shut the fuck up, Gaster!!'

'You filthy, lying bitch!!  I gave you life _twice_ and this is how you repay me!?!  I should have let you die!  You promised!!' Gaster screamed in her head.

'I know.  I did what I had to.  I'm sorry, but I just don't trust you.'

'Fuck you!  I don't want reasons!  I want a _body_ \- I want _my_ body!  We had a deal, you treacherous cunt!  You better hope and pray I never get out of here because if I do, you and your family are so fucked.'  Venom spewed from his words as he threatened her.

'Now you listen here.  Call me what you want, threaten me how you want.  But, I swear on my grave if you EVER touch my child I will not hesitate to end _both_ of us.  I will plummet to hell and drag you with me to protect my family!  Save your threats for some one who gives a damn.'

'Just you wait, child.  I will get out of here, and when I do, I will make you regret ever crossing me.  I will make you scream.  I will break you, body and soul.  There will come a day - just wait and see.'

'Get the fuck out of my head!  Go away!!'

'If only I could.  Oh, wait.  I actually could if you would just _lend me you body_!'

'I'd rather die first.  I should have just died...  Having to listen to you and fight you day in and day out is torture...  Leave me!' Chara commanded finally getting a grip on her consciousness.  Silence filled her head and she let out a few weary tears before wiping down her face and going back out to help Sans.  She questioned herself on how much more she could take and the worst part was the memory loss.  She was starting to lose more than just a few minutes every now and then.  Whole hours, conversations, and sometimes entire outings were disappearing from her mind.  She wasn't sure how long before she lost control of Gaster completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is rolling. It's all downhill from here. There will still be fluff and humor (or my best attempt at it) but shit's about to get real for them.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we get to meet the rest of Chara and Frisk's family. How will they feel about a sister they never met, a niece that was thought to be dead, a father who wants to make amends, and a handful of monsters that are part of it all? This isn't really a 2 part chapter, but the next chapter does immediately pick up where this one leaves off. So don't worry, that ball is still rolling. It just slowed down a moment.

September came and the twins were running rampant through the house until their balance was thrown off and they landed with a thud on the ground.  "Gotcha!" Sans laughed triumphantly as he scooped Corsiva up and lightly tossed her into the air.  "Cori, you are gonna be my little trouble maker, aren't ya?"

"Dada!!" she giggled.

"What?" he gasped bringing her to his nasal bone.

"Luci."  Sans heard a loud CLANG-CLANG-CLANG and looked over to see Lucida sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with one of Uncle Papyrus' metal pots and a wooden spoon hitting it repeatedly.  She wore the evilest grin he'd ever seen.

"Dada!  Funny!  Hee!" Luci shouted her dark, straight hair falling around her face.  Her grin reached her crystalline eyes as she continued banging the spoon on the pot.

"Yeah, you think it's funny until Uncle Pap locks you in a cage," he told her as he picked her up and cleaned the mess with his magic.  "I guess you're _both_ gonna be trouble makers.  That's what I get for havin' little trouble with Pap and your Mom... though, I figured Chara and Asriel would have made up for it..."

"No, Dada!" Lucida protested reaching for the pot.

"Hey, now.  Uncle Pap's kitchenware is off limits.  He'll shit a brick if he finds out you were using his professional cookware as percussion.  I'll make ya a drum, just stay away from his cooking stuff or he might lock ya up and throw away the key."

"Papyrus isn't going to say a word," Chara said as she stepped out of Serif's room.  "If she wants to use his pots as an instrument, then she has every permission to go ahead.  I dare him to say something about it."

"Tara!  Hewp (help)!" Luci cried.

"Hey!  Why am I the bad guy?" Sans pouted.

"Bad, Dada," Cori laughed.

"Hey.  Wanna have a 'bed' time?" Sans eyed her.

"An-Kira, help!" she yelled reaching for Chara.

"Oh, no.  It's time for a nap.  I already put Serif down, so it's your turn," she denied them as she took Cori to say her down.

"Thanks for your help, Chara.  It's difficult runnin' after these two now that they can walk even with magic.  I turn my back for a second and they've scattered."

"Well, I don't know what I would do without you home, Sans.  I don't know what's going on, but the my catatonic states are getting worse.  Last night, I was in mid-sentence telling Pap whatever smart-ass thing Serif had said and just stopped.  He said he didn't think he was ever going to snap me out of it.  The shock factor doesn't work like it used to and moving me doesn't work.  He said he had to use one of your socks this time as a smelling salt.  I have to ask, how the hell do your feet smell like that?!  You have no skin!"

"I still have sweat glands.  I tend to wear a pair of socks more than once...  What?  I might not be _as_ lazy but I still take shortcuts where I can."  Chara just shook her head and settled her niece into her crib.  "So, where are ya wantin' to do Serif's first birthday?  Tori says she keeps askin', but ya won't give her a direct answer."

"I want to have it here.  I just don't know how to tell her that I want to do a real party at my own house instead of using that humongous dance hall of theirs.  There isn't a need for it and I would like Serif to make memories at home rather than some stuffy, government funded building.  I love Uncle MT but  _I_ want to do his party where he will be most comfortable.  I want to pick out decorations and bake a cake... I mean have Papyrus bake a cake...  I know I grew up doing those fancy parties, but that was my home.  I was spent the other half of my life in that mansion and Serif hasn't.  The kids go over there a couple of times a week and they stay every now and again, but it's not home.  Does that make sense?"

"I get it, I do.  Ya just need to tell Tori that.  She'll understand, bucko, I swear.  Just tell her the truth and she will be alright with that."

"She will also be disappointed.  So many others will be disappointed too because Grillby always caters and Muffet does the cakes.  Uncle MT gets to demonstrate his talents and Napstablook always has a wonderful playlist of new music for the occasion."

"Nah.  Everyone will be fine.  They might even enjoy a chance to attend a party without the demand of workin'.  I'm sure Mettaton, however, will be the drama queen.  But if it's what ya want, then that's what you're gonna get and I'll be the censor if anyone tries to say anything about it.  You're dealin' with a lot, kid, and ya been through hell.  Serif isn't gonna remember this but _you_ will.  If a simple party is what ya want, me, Frisk, and Pap will make sure it happens.  I can grill hotdogs, Pap will make a cake, and Frisk will help ya get everything ready.  We'll have a nice gathering right here."

"Thank you, Sans.  I have the best brother-in-law ever."  Chara nearly teared up.

"Ya might hafta argue that one out with your sister.  She says all the time that Pap is the best.  I kinda agree with her.  Haha!"

"Sans!  Don't sell yourself too-"

"I've heard it a million times.  Try somethin' new..."  Chara snorted a laugh and Sans just rolled the lights that made his eyes.

The following month Chara hosted Serif's first birthday party and made sure everyone knew to bring their appetite because, if there was one thing Sans was a master at, it was hotdogs.  They seldom used the grill unless Papyrus took a notion to grill ribs or steak but they kept it for the occasional hotdog and chilli dinner that Sans insisted on.  It was a bright fall day; not too hot, not too windy, and the leaves were changing colors without much fallout.  It was perfect for an outdoor party in their back yard.  Asgore and Toriel had come early with Chance to spend some exclusive time with their grandchildren except Toriel couldn't help but be a mom.  She helped Frisk and Chara decorate, set up the extra seating, and the outdoor games for the adults.  Since they hadn't a need for daycare and the babies were too young for school, it would just be a party with all of their closest friends and family.

Chance rolled his chair over to Chara as she taped a table cloth over a long table and said, "I hope you don't mind that I tried to get in touch with your brothers.  They don't care for me much, but I don't want you to be strangers your whole lives and they have kids of their own..."

"No, that's fine.  I'm sure you miss them.  I mean, they're family too, right?  I would invite them myself if I knew them," she assured him as she pinned the plastic decor in place.  "I hope they come see you at least.  They didn't even bother to visit for Christmas, correct?"

"No," he let out a sullen grunt.  "It's my own fault though.  I made things too strict on them and pushed them away.  I was hard on 'em.  I even told my youngest son, Jove... um goes by Joy now... that he was a disgrace and I never wanted to see him again.  He lives up north somewhere with his steady boyfriend..."

"Oh.  I see.  It sounds like you feel you made a mistake.  Is that how you feel?"

"Yes.  I was so afraid this world wouldn't accept him for being different.  I was terrified for his well being but I couldn't just say that.  You remember the village and how cutthroat it was, right?  Imagine if I was living there and one of them found out.  They would have stoned him too."  The old man rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Have you told him this?  Have you apologized?  Chance, you can't just leave strings frayed like that.  If you don't make amends now, you might not have another, uh, chance."

"I found his number and left a message that I wanted to talk with him.  I told him about you, Frisk, and the kids and told him where to come if he decided to show.  I haven't heard anything from him however.  Sunny is my oldest son.  He lives further south and is coming with his wife Sandra, they call her Sissy, and daughter Priscilla.  They call her Prissy and she's twelve.  Blythe said he would try to make it.  He lives out by east by his brother Will and his family.  Blythe and his wife, Caroline, have an older son named Quinn, he's ten, and a younger daughter named Harley, she's nine.  Will isn't married but he has a little boy that's five with his live-in girlfriend, Jane.  I think they named him Wiley.  I haven't met them.  Will only comes to visit rarely and never brings Jane or the boy.  I see you, Frisk, and the babies more than any of them..."

"Maybe this is your one shot to make things right.  I'm sure they love you and will understand when you tell them the reasons why you were so overbearing.  After all, you kept your previous marriage from them, correct?  You should have been honest with them, but I understand things were different thirty or so years ago.  Just be honest with them now.  I know how hard it is to be open with people especially the ones you love the most yet I found it best to be as open as possible no matter how embarrassing or how much it hurts.  In the end, it's the best thing you can do because your relationship comes out stronger."

"You don't know them like I do, Chara."

"It doesn't matter," Frisk interrupted.  "Sorry, I just overheard that last bit and it's my family too.  I agree with Chara.  We as a family have bonded stronger each time we express our deepest concerns and hardest secrets.  We have a deeper understanding of each other and work things out the best we can.  We don't always get along or agree on things which is why transparency is key to fixing what's broken.  You can't fix it unless you know what the problem is.  Start with telling them what happened all those years ago.  Grandpa, please, because it will never be fixed until they know what's broken."

"Okay.  If they come, I will talk to them..."

"You are more than welcome to use Serif's bedroom for privacy should you need it.  He won't be laying down to sleep for a while after eating this cake and nice cream," Chara offered.  Chance reached out for her hand and patted it affectionately then grabbed Frisk's.

"I would like both of you to be with me when I tell them so they understand it's not something I made up and that I'm not crazy.  They can be very dismissive of me at times blaming old age for my mind, but my mind is sharp as a tack.  It's my body that's giving up on me."

"Of course, Grandpa!  We'll do that for you," Frisk agreed.

"Yeah, just say when and I'll leave hosting to Pap for a while.  He'll understand," Chara sympathized with him.  She didn't much agree with his past decisions in life but understood he always had the best of intentions.  She didn't baby him either because he was ill.  She was upfront and honest about her opinions regarding the things he told her and wouldn't hold back just because these strangers were family.  Frisk was more likely to be gentle on him and that may have been the difference between 'daughter' and 'granddaughter' in them even if they were raised as sisters.

Everything was up and ready by the time Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Blooky arrived.  Undyne, first thing, grabbed all three babes in her arms, threw them up in the air at once, and caught them with ease.  "Ngaaaah!!" she shouted as she tossed them.  Bounding from one to the other she caught them terrifying poor Sans and Papyrus.

"UNDYNE!  COULD YOU _NOT_ DO THAT WITH THE DELICATE LITTLE ONES?!" Papyrus fussed.

"Yeah!  You're gonna end up droppin' one!" Sans concurred.

"Oh, you two are being bigger babies than the babies.  Look at these faces of joy!  They're loving it!!"  She held them up as they giggled and squealed.  They were so used to being carried by magic that a little toss in the air didn't scare them at all.

"Up!  Up!" Serif cried.  Undyne obliged tossing just him and catching him mid air.  "Yay!!  'gain 'Dyne!  'gain!"

"NO.  NOT AGAIN.  YOUR FEET STAY ON THE GROUND."  Papyrus took Serif and set him in the grass.

"Papyrus, I have seen you toss that boy!"

"NOT TEN FEET INTO THE AIR!!  I TOSS HIM AT MY ARM'S REACH!"

"Fine, _Mom_ , be that way.  Both of you are acting like girls!  Frisk and Chara trust me to do it."

"G-Guys... let's n-not fight.  It's a happy day," Alphys mumbled.

"Okay, I won't toss the kids anymore since you don't like it.  But can I still let them chuck my spears at targets?!  They can't throw them far yet but they will one day!"

"UNDYNE, YOU DON'T GET TO BABYSIT ANYMORE..."

"Here are the little darlings!!  Oh, you three are so adorable!  I could just eat you up!  But I'll eat you up with kisses instead!!" Mettaton cried picking the babies up and cuddling them.  "Time to take you out to Hollywood with me and get you started on your baby modeling career."

"Not on your life, MT.  Nice try though," Sans shot him down again.  Asriel and Sasha were next to arrive.  Sasha found Luci and Cori and gave them a big hug while Asriel chased Serif down.

"I can't believe how big he's grown, Sis," Asriel awed holding him on his hip.  "What are you feeding him?  He's grown three inches since the last time I saw him.  The twins too!"

"Look at his father.  Pap _is_ almost nine feet tall.  Serif may end up being taller than you at 6'7".  I wouldn't rule it out anyway," Chara told him.  Soon Grillby, Muffet, Catty, Bratty, Burgy, Doggo, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Gerson, Greater and Lesser Dog, and more started rolling in one by one.

"Hey, Grills!  I bet ya never thought I would be caterin' to _you_!" Sans joked as he made him a hotdog.

"It is quite ironic.  I feel odd in my street clothes at one of these family functions.  I have to say, it was a little strange not being asked to cater or bartend," Grillby stated.  "Where is the man of the evening?  I would like to say hello."

"Serif?  He's over there with Luci and Cori bein' passed around like mashed potatoes at dinner.  Those kids are gonna be worn out just from everyone pickin' 'em up.  I can't complain though.  It'll be nice to get a full night's rest.  Even when Frisk is off and gets up with the girls, I can't help but be up and awake just outta habit."

"Interesting, I seem to recall you having the same issue with Papyrus when you two were little.  Even if Gaster was home and got up with him in the middle of the night, you were also up and couldn't go back to sleep until he calmed down from whatever nightmare grieved him."

"Heh.  Guess you're right.  I've had a lot of practice at it over the years, that's for sure.  I'm not nearly as structured as Frisk is though.  She's all about the organic and whole food eatin' and I give 'em soft cookies and nice cream when she's not lookin'.  Hehe!  Not all the time either.  She let's 'em watch the educational crap and I turn it to my favorite superhero movies when she leaves.  But they love it!  They know who these characters are when we go out and I love buyin' the stuff for 'em.  When I'm really feelin' rebellious, I let 'em watch anime with me.  Frisk doesn't hate it, but she preferred I wait.  I can't help it, I'm not a sheltering type.  I'm protective, but not sheltering."

"Heheh!  Sans, it's okay that you don't agree on things all the time.  As long as they're not in danger, it's not a big deal."

"Tell my wife that, haha!"  Grillby arched both of his eyebrows and shook his head.  He knew Frisk well enough to know that she was very much Toriel's daughter and the repercussions weren't worth it.

A little while after the party began and everyone was gathered here and there eating, a couple approached the back gate.  Frisk was chasing Luci when she looked up and noticed them.  "Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, we were told by my dad to come here.  He said I needed to meet my lost sister and niece?  Does this sound familiar?" the tall, middle-aged man said.  "My dad is Chance Turner.  I'm Sunny.  This is my wife, Sandra and my daughter Priscilla."

"Right!  You're my aunt and uncle.  I'm Frisk.  Merry and Skip's daughter.  This is one of my daughters, Lucida.  My other daughter, Corsiva is with Mom and Dad.  Please!  Come in!  The party has just started."  Frisk unlatched the gate and waved them in.

"Hi!  I'm Sandra, but everyone calls me Sissy and they call my daughter Prissy after me.  So, you're Merry's daughter?  My word, how you've grown since I last saw you.  You weren't much bigger than your little one.  I know you don't remember us but we have missed you."  The woman hugged Frisk and Luci.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude but...  Why are you just now visiting if you missed me or my mother?"

"We didn't know!  Dad just told us a couple of days ago about finding you!  We don't talk much and we live so far away that we're always behind on what's going on."

"Our father isn't the one that moved away," Chara spoke up.  "Howdy, I'm Chara, you're older sister by all rights.  But, you don't have to think of me that way if it feels uncomfortable.  I'm more or less _Frisk's_ sister.  Chance isn't the one that ran away."

"Look, we didn't come here to fight.  We came to meet you guys and the babies.  We can leave if it's going to cause trouble," Sunny offered.

"I'm not picking a fight.  I know I'm abrasive, but I'm being honest.  I get that the man was harsh sometimes and I know he was very strict and intrusive yet none of you know the reason why.  That's why we wanted all of you to be here today.  Chance has something very important to talk with you about and it very much involves me.  Did you even know about me until a few days ago?"

"Dad said he had a family once, but that was really the extent of it.  He never spoke about his past before Mom except how he came about the farm."

"Exactly.  I don't want to fight, but I am going to stand up for him because I know something none of you do.  I don't uphold all of his parenting decisions, don't get me wrong in that.  Let me ask though, were you housed?  Were you fed?  Were you raised properly?  Were you loved?"  Sunny was quiet and reflected on her words.  "Precisely.  Keep that in mind when he speaks with you.  Until then, come enjoy the party.  My brother-in-law makes the best hotdogs you'll find anywhere around here.  He makes them by hand and he made over a hundred this week for the party, so eat up."

"And, just where are your husbands in this sea of monsters?  The only humans here besides us are you two, Chance, and the one other young woman," Sissy noticed.

"Um, I'm the woman who gave birth to the first hybrid child.  Serif turned a year old yesterday and we're having his party today.  Papyrus, dear!  Come meet my brother and his family!"

Sissy gasped and her daughter Prissy stared in shock at the towering skeleton monster.  He had Serif on his shoulders as he took long strides to her.  "WELL, HELLO!" he greeted them.  "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS SKELETON AND IT IS SUPER NICE TO MEET MORE OF CHARA'S FAMILY!"

"You're a...  Wow...  I honestly wasn't expecting my sister to be married to a monster, but hey! It's 202X right?"  Sissy just looked at her husband in shock.

"Wow, mister, you're really tall!" Prissy exclaimed.  "Do the other kids climb you like a jungle gym?  They do my Uncle Blythe.  He's 6'5" and my cousins swarm him when he visits."

"Prissy!  You can't just ask something like that!" Sunny scolded her.

"I CAN HONESTLY SAY THE ONLY ONES WHO CLIMB ME ARE MY SON AND MY NIECES.  BUT, I CAN SEE HOW IT WOULD BE TEMPTING.  OH!  THIS IS SERIF!  HE'S THE GUEST OF HONOR FOR THIS LITTLE GET-TOGETHER.  SAY 'HI', STINKER!"

"Hi!" Serif waved from up top of his dad's head.

"Can I hold him?!" Prissy asked eagerly.

"Priss, you know the drill.  You're the oldest so you babysit.  Your other cousins will be here soon so keep an eye on them," her mother told her.

"That's really not necessary.  I'm a stay at home mom and I run after kids all day."

"Exactly why you should take a breather and let Prissy handle the young ones.  She babysits for extra cash back home and is quite good at it.  She even went through her school and took the CPR classes."

"HONEY, IT WILL BE FINE.  LET THE KIDS PLAY WITH SOMEONE CLOSER TO THEIR AGE FOR A WHILE," Papyrus tried to ease her mind.  He pulled Serif off of his neck and set him on the grass.  "HE'S A RUNNER SO WATCH HIM.  HE'LL BE AWAY FROM YOU BEFORE YOU KNOW IT."  Priscilla took his hand and grabbed a nearby ball and started rolling it with him playing however he wanted to play.  Chara was still uneasy, but Chance rolled up and patted her on the shoulder in assurance.

"I see you already met Sunny.  Hello, son, nice to see you stopped by," he smiled at him.

"Hey, Dad...  Uh, how are you feeling?" Sunny asked a bit awkwardly.

"Like shit.  I'm breaking down and my arthritis is worse than ever.  But, I'm getting by.  Hello, Sissy, how are you?"

"I'm as peachy as ever.  Priss!  Come say hi to your grandpa!" Sissy called her back.  Priscilla took Serif by the hand and walked back over to the group.  Serif patted Chance on the leg and reached his arms up to be picked up while Priss threw her arms around his neck.

"Paw!  I want up!  Peas, up!" Serif begged.

"Alright, alright!  Come here, tiger!" Chance laughed and hugged his grandkids.  Once in his lap, Serif was content.  He laid his head against the old man's chest and stared at everyone with that cheeky grin of his.  "You look just like your daddy when you do that."  Papyrus merely smiled a little proud.  He still felt that he didn't share many features with his son, so when someone said he looked like him Papyrus took it as a compliment.  Frisk introduced Sans and her daughters next.

"Welcome to the party.  Have a hotdog.  Or maybe you prefer a hotcat??"

"Sans, no!  Don't you do it!  That hotdog better not be a water sausage either," Frisk scolded.  Sans just shrugged and tossed it into the trashcan.

"You never let me have fun anymore.  Ya killin' me, kiddo!  Killin' me.  Ya gotta throw me a 'bone' every now and then.  Hehe."

"SANS, I'M SURPRISED AT YOU.  I WAS SURE YOU WOULD MAKE A HOTDOG PUN," Papyrus admitted.

Next to arrive was Will and Jane with their son Wiley.  Chara told them the same thing she told Sunny and his wife before inviting them in.  Will looked more like the boys' mother than Sunny did and seemed more apathetic to the Frisk and Chara's personal lives.  After Will, Blythe showed up with his wife and two kids.  Prissy had all of them gathered in a circle playing games.  Quinn and Harley were told to go help and to mind their older cousin.  Chara gave Blythe the same speech except he was a little more aggressive about it.  " _You_ don't know what we went through with that man.  How can you stand there and judge us when you weren't even there?"

"You have no idea why I wasn't there.  I wasn't there because Chance thought I was dead.  If he knew the truth things would have been different for all of us.  Like I said, I'm just warning you of my stance in this.  Just because I disagree with his actions doesn't mean I feel it makes it okay for all of you to abandon him.  We can discuss it later.  For now, enjoy the party.  Help yourself to the food out on the table and if you need a hotdog, talk with my brother-in-law.  He's in charge of that."

"Chara, please.  I know we're still working on the whole think before you speak, but don't forget they're family too," Frisk reminded.

"Family doesn't turn their backs on each other.  Family sticks together, Sis.  These people are as much strangers as any one else.  I'm not about to let them disregard the man that worked himself until he was broken to give them a life.  Chance sacrificed himself daily to make sure they were all taken care of and the only one who gave a damn was your mother.  He's lost both of his wives, his youngest child, a son-in-law, and time with us. He doesn't deserve to lose his other children and grandchildren because he was naive.  We all make mistakes, right?  Why does he have to continuously pay for his?"  Blythe was speechless.  He had just met this young woman and found that she was just as bossy as their father while Frisk was Merry incarnate.

"Children, please, don't fight now.  It's my little man's birthday and we're all here to have a good time.  Hello, son.  How are you and the family?" Chance intervened.

"Hey, Dad, we're doing well.  How are you going to sit there and let her talk to us like that?  I thought we came to spend time together?" Blythe asked in disbelief.

"How can I stop her?  It's her house, ya idget.  Now, cut all this bickering before I ping both of your heads.  Come eat.  And play some badminton.  I sure as hell can't."

Chara stepped aside and let her guests lead.  She introduced her family to everyone and let them chat and play games among themselves.  An hour passed while everyone relaxed and had fun with badminton, horseshoes, cornhole, and volleyball.  Frisk was only allowed to referee volleyball so Chance kept her company while playing with the twins.  "They sure love you, Grandpa.  I'm glad they will know you like we do," Frisk stated.

"These three rugrats, you, and Chara are my reason for living.  I might have given up by now if not for you finding me.  I love you kids even if you're not kids anymore," he replied.

"I love you too, Grandpa."  She wrapped her arm over his shoulder affectionately.

"Frisk!" he gasped.  "Wheel me to the gate!  Hurry!"  His wizened voice strained.

"What's wrong?"

"My... Jove...  Jove came!!  He's here!" Chance shouted on the brink of tears.  Frisk looked towards the gate to see two middle-aged men approach the gate.  The shorter one was a bit over dressed in a pair of khaki slacks with a pale blush colored button shirt.  His hair was naturally wavy and cut just above his shoulders.  The other taller gentleman was attired in a pair of grey acid washed jeans and a black form-fitting sweater.  He was well built with a trimmed and groomed beard and simple cropped hair that spiked at the bangs.  They were an odd looking pair but Chance recognized one as his child.  Frisk pushed him to the gate to welcome the late guests.  "Jove!  I'm so glad you came, son.  I have somethings I need to speak with you about."

"Dad...  It's been so long...  What's happened to you?" the shorter man asked in shock and dismay.

"My arthritis is eating my joints.  My back is slowly deteriorating and it hurts.  I have many things wrong with me, but that's not important.  What's important is that my boy is home.  I've missed you, Jove.  I miss your brothers too but I've seen them since I've seen you last."

"It's... it's Joy, Dad...  Sorry, I..." the man sighed in reserved manner trying not to be so coy.

"Of course...  Joy.  I can't promise I'll remember.  After all, your mother picked your name.  But, I'll try.  And this is...?"

"Oh yeah!  Dad, this is Jesse.  He's my husband.  We've been together for fifteen years now..."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Turner," the man introduced as Jesse extended his hand for a handshake.  Chance shook his hand and was pleased to find he had a firm handshake.

"I appreciate a real handshake.  Nothing worse than a limp fish when shaking someone's hand," Chance commented.  Jesse laughed loud and deeply with a smile that touched his eyes.  Apparently, he was quite amused by the thought.  "Jo-Joy, this is your niece, Frisk.  This is Merry's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you both.  Welcome to my humble abode.  Chara is in the middle of a game that I'm supposed to be judging.  I'm not allowed to play since I've been played the sport for almost nine years.  They said it wasn't fair," Frisk smiled as she greeted them.

"Wow, Frisk, you've grown so much since I last saw you.  You were just a baby in the picture's Merry sent.  Can... can I have a hug?  I am your uncle and I'm so happy to know that my sister's only child is alive," Joy said tearing up.  "Your mom and I were very close being just a year apart.  We were all close, but Merry was my best friend.  I'm so glad to meet you."  Frisk hugged her uncle and shook Jesse's hand.

"I guess this makes you my uncle too.  Welcome to the family.  Come, both of you.  Come meet everyone."

"Wait," Chance halted her.  "Son, I want to apologize for what I said all those years ago.  I want you to understand why I tried so hard to force my will on you kids.  I will give that answer in time, but for now, understand that I knew I was wrong.  I was afraid in ways I never thought you kids would understand and being the man I was, I couldn't just tell you boys that I was afraid.  I've always loved you, no matter who you chose to be or what you chose to do, I loved all of you with all my heart."

"Dad.  Stop.  I'm sorry too.  I stayed for twenty years over some hurt feelings.  I should have been a bigger man than that.  You and Ma raised us better than that.  I can forgive you if you can forgive me," Joy confessed.

"Yes, son, always.  You're my boy... right?  You're still a boy??"

"Yes, Dad...  I'm gay, not trans.  I just like the name Joy because it gives a more radiant warmth.  I love you, old man."

"Eh, it's all the same to me anymore.  Gay, trans, straight, monster... gay monster...  Doesn't matter anymore.  I'm gonna die soon anyway."

"Grandpa!  Don't say that!  You're only 68.  You still have a good hundred more years."  Chance laughed until he coughed.  He patted Frisk's hand affectionately in expression of his appreciation for the thought.

"So... we're not going to be out of place here?" Joy questioned hesitantly.

"Of course not!  My other two son-in-laws are skeleton monsters.  My adopted grandson is a goat monster.  My three youngest grandbabies are human-monster mix.  My new friends, Undyne and Alphys, are lesbians.  That robot is a ghost monster in a robot body and he's gay...  I think...  Is he??" Chance asked Frisk.

"I don't know.  I never asked.  Chara!  Your brother is here!"  Frisk quickly changed the topic.  Chara politely dismissed her conversation with Sasha and Asriel to meet her last sibling.

As she gained distance between them, Asriel eyed the eldest brother, Sunny, and said, "You know I'm Chara's brother _too_ , right?"

"Yeah..." Sunny replied a little off put by the comment.

"You do know, by proxy, that makes _us_ brothers, right?"

"I guess..."

"And, Frisk and I are brother and sister..."

"That's... strange to think about..."

"Which makes Chara and Frisk sisters too, adopted, but we're still siblings," Asriel squinted at him and took a sip of his punch.

"Where are you going with this??"

"Since Frisk is your niece, that technically makes you _my_ uncle as well.  So, which is it?  Are you my _brother_ or my _uncle_?"

"Dude, I don't think it really matters anymore.  This shit's all kinds of futt-bucked, so call me what you want.  Chara doesn't even call our dad 'Dad', my little brother is married to a man, Dad had a whole secret life before us, and I'm talking to goats, skeletons, and dinosaurs that are talking back to me.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was back in college trippin' balls on peyote buttons in the desert."

"Oooh!  Did someone say they need drugs?  I know a guy!" Sasha spoke up.

"Sasha, honey!  No!" Asriel hushed her.

"It was just an offer..." she pouted.

"Okay, who's doing peyote and why aren't they sharing?" Chara asked nonchalantly rejoining the conversation.

"CHARA!" Papyrus scolded looking at her in bewilderment.

"I'm joking!  I have enough voices going on in my head anyway, geeze.  Like I need a hallucinogen.  Haha!"  Asriel and Sasha laughed at her while Papyrus and Sunny just stared in shock.

"I WORRY ABOUT YOU."

"I worry about _you_.  You're the one that married _me_!  So what does that make you?!  Would ya look at that?  It's time to cut the cake and open presents!"

"ACK!  _I'LL_ CUT THE CAKE!"  Papyrus chased after her nimbly reaching the knife before she could get to the table.  Papyrus had baked a three-tiered cake making sure the top tier was stacked separate from the other two so Serif could make a mess of it for his birthday.  He had watched videos online of other parents letting their kids do this for their first birthday and knew Serif would love it.  Chara stuck the single candle in the middle and everyone serenaded him with a birthday song.

"Blow out the candle, baby.  Remember what we have been practicing?" Chara blew a short puff into his ear playfully.  Serif giggled, stuck his tongue out, and made more of a raspberry than a puff.  Chara made a face and wiped the slobber off.  "Do it to the candle, honey, not Mommy."  Chara pointed to the flame as she spoke.  He laughed and slobbered out the candle.  "I love you, baby boy," Chara chuckled giving him a big kiss on his chubby cheek and made smacking sounds as she did so.

"No, mama!" Serif shouted pushing her face away.

This didn't deter her though.  She switched cheeks and did it again.  "Surely this baby ain't too big to be loved on!" she teased peppering his temple with more kisses.  Serif giggled as he fought her from his high chair.  "Are you gonna eat that?" she asked with a big grin.

"Yummy?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, it's food.  If you don't want it, _I'll_ eat it.  Or worse!  Uncle _Sans_ will get it!" she feigned urgency.

Sans reached over slowly pretending like he was going to eat it.  Serif immediately grabbed the cake with both hands and squished some between his fingers trying to keep it from his uncle.  Sans snickered, "This show literally 'takes the cake', kiddo."

"Mmmm!" he mumbled as he ate the squishy cake out of his palm then looked to his mom and shouted with a mouthful, "Bite!"  He shoved a wad of mushy cake in her face.  This elicited a chorus of laughter from the part guests.

"NYEH HEH HEH!  LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE _SHARING_ DOWN PAT!  HOW DID THAT CAKE TURN OUT, HONEY?" Papyrus teased laughing the whole time.

Chara arched her brows and nodded her head.  "Not bad actually...  Serif.  I love you, child.  You are your daddy made over.  Always trying to shove chocolate at me..." Chara mumbled as she cleaned her face.  After presents, it was time for a nap.  The girls were already nodding off in Grandma Toriel and Grandpa Asgore's arms.  Priscilla continued playing with her other cousins while Sans and Papyrus entertained the guests that remained outside.  Chara welcomed her four brothers into her living room for the talk Chance had been patiently waiting to have.

"As all of you know, I called you all here not only to meet your sister and reunite with your niece, but to explain some very painful things that I've kept to myself this whole time.  I realize now that I should have told all of you a long time ago why you couldn't stay anywhere overnight, why you had to be home before sundown everyday, why you weren't allowed to have friends over, why you had to work the fields with me when you weren't in school, why I made extra sure you never talked with strangers, why you had to hide when strange company was over, why I wouldn't let you all date...  why I taught each of you to fight from the time you were old enough to make a fist, why I fought you all daily when you reached a certain age... why I made you practice fist fighting each other at such young ages..."  Chance's eyes watered as he continued in his graveled voice.  "The answer is so simple and so hard at the same time.  I couldn't justify telling you kids then.  I wanted you boys and Merry to be able to defend yourselves against someone who would want to hurt you.  Sounds pretty extreme, doesn't it?  To understand my mindset, you must first understand my story of what happened before I met your mother.  I was born in a village on the outskirts of Ebott and grew up with a girl named Romani.  We were close playing together when we could and doing our chores together as the day went.  We drew water from the river, picked berries and beans, shucked corn, fed the animals we raised to eat, and collected eggs from the chickens.  She was ten and I was twelve.  When I turned thirteen, I was put to work in the fields with the men and taught how to sow and harvest, taught how to build and repair, and I labored.  Whatever needed fixed was the men's job while the women learned how to cook, sew, wash, and take care of children.  Romani was put in charge of the little ones so all the girls older could do this.

"Years passed and we grew apart.  I would see her every now and then with a flock of little ones trailing behind her like a mama duck and ducklings.  Romani taught them about the wild and domestic animals as well as what berries and leaves are good to eat for food and which ones would hurt them should they ever be lost.  She taught them the basics of sewing, reading, writing, basic math, and of course the customs of our people.  The children adored her and she loved spending time with them return.  One day, I passed her as she ran by me in the field chasing after a little one that got away.  As she caught up with him, I looked at her and said, 'As much time as you spend with these kids, I figured you would have done had one of your own.'  She was fifteen at this time and I was seventeen.  Things were very different back then...  She just shoved me back and smiled saying,

'These kids _are_ mine and you can't tell me different, Chance Turner.  Don't you have some plowing to do?'  Romani turned on her heels, barefoot as always, and walked away.  Her auburn hair blowing wildly around her body as she carried the toddler.  I felt something in my chest and couldn't for the life of me tell what it was, but I knew one thing for sure.  I wanted to run after her, grab her by her hand, turn her around, walk with her, walk behind her, anything! - Anything to be close to her.  I wanted to hear her voice again, look into those dark eyes that shined like gold in the daylight, reach out and brush that tousled auburn hair out of her face...  I knew the moment she looked back and smiled before running off that she was mine.  The next day, I asked her father, who was no small man mind you, if I could marry her and he said she was free to decide on her own.  Romani was wild and free as a summer breeze.  She couldn't be held anymore than the river can be held in your hand.  And that meant she wasn't fit to be married, so her father gave up on her ever marrying.  Hearing this, I spent weeks making this bracelet."  Chance held up Chara's arm to show the betrothal gift he made for his first wife.  "I went to her in the field while she taught her lessons, dropped to both of my knees, and asked her to marry me holding out the bracelet.  She was so surprised she dropped the flower wreath she was weaving then told me to stop fooling around and get back to work before I got in trouble.  I looked her right in her dark eyes and told her it wasn't a joke, that I wanted her to be my wife and let me take care of her.  I told her I missed her.

"She said yes.  The next thing, we were married and just over a year later Chara was born...  That's when everything went downhill..."  Chance explained what happened and why they never met Chara until now.  "In the end, she was wild yet she loved our village.  She was damned determined to defy its laws and paid for it with her life.  She couldn't save both her and our child so she chose Chara over herself.  I wished she had just come with me... and if she had, you kids wouldn't be here...  It's such a bittersweet situation...  Now you know.  I was so rough on you kids because I was terrified of losing you and look what I did!  I drove Merry out of the house and she's gone.  Murdered... and those bastards would have murdered Frisk too!"  He choked at the thought of losing Frisk again.

"Dad!  You can't keep blaming yourself for Merry's death.  She would have been with Skip no matter what.  They would have been married with a child whether you were softer or harder on us.  There was nothing you could have done about that," Will spoke up.

"Will is right.  Dad, we don't hate you either.  You made us tough, taught us how to fight, and taught us how to live off the land.  We all just wish we could have been closer to you growing up.  You were always busy and always so distant.  We never felt like you _wanted_ us," Blythe added.

"We just wanted a relationship with you.  We could have lived with the rules if you weren't so cold to us.  It sucked being lonely all the time and then not being allowed to have a social life even after I was old enough to drive.  I could go to school, then home, and occasionally the store if Mom needed something.  It was lonely..."  Sunny joined in.

"Fighting each other was awful though.  I hated being stuck with Merry.  She always cheated..." Joy mentioned.

"I guess we don't come around very often because we never felt like you really wanted a relationship with us.  We always thought you saw us all as a burden and we never could tell you because you and Mom raised us not to talk back to you.  So, we kept it inside and left the first opportunity we got," Sunny explained for everyone.  The other three agreed.

"So, if Chara was born first, then how is she the youngest??" Joy reasonably questioned.  It was Chara's turn to explain her story then Frisk told hers.  They were in the living room talking for hours until the babies woke up and everyone was ready to leave.

"Boys, don't be strangers.  Now that we have everything clear, please come see me more before I die.  Come see your nieces and nephew.  Be a friend to your in-laws and their friends.  The monsters... they're good people.  Again, I'm sorry.  I'm not the man I once was.  I still get hateful, but I'm too old to be angry anymore," Chance told them as he bid them farewell.  Each one hugged him and their significant others did in turn, even Jesse right after shaking his hand again.  "You don't be a stranger either.  I'm too old to care about who's sleeping with who.  You've been good to my son for fifteen years and that's all I care about.  If he's happy then I'm happy.  I didn't even mean it back then when I said those terrible things.  I just wanted to keep you safe and I failed."

"Don't worry about it, Dad.  I'm glad you called.  We'll all get together soon.  I'm sure Luci and Cori will be having a birthday party sometime," Joy implied.

"Yes, in a couple of months.  The weather might be chilly then, so we're planning to do it inside if it is.  I hope that's enough time in advance for everyone to make room in their schedules," Frisk answered addressing everyone.  With the farewells and hugs done, everyone drove off to their respective destinations.  It had been a rather eventful and dramatic day and even the babies were down for the count.  With the guests cleared out, Frisk and Chara put the sugar crashed babies to bed and turned out the lights for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference because it's hard to keep up with: Merry was 21 when she died. Jove/Joy - 1 year older than her. He's 40 now. Will is 42. Blythe is 43. Sunny is 45. Their mother was happy to have a house full of little feet and loved all of her kids. As for the 'limp fish' handshake, I'm sorry. I'm a woman and I can't stand to shake someone's hand and it be limp or they grab my finger tips. ugh! That's just a personal preference I threw in there because I can see Chance feeling the same way.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some good ol' fluff 'n angst and some soft core sinning ^.~

It was late, but Chara couldn't sleep.  She had reawakened for the third time since going to bed.  She wrote it off as habit from the days when Serif, Luci, and Cori woke up in the middle of the night.  She rolled to the inside of the bed and saw her husband was faced away from her.  She wrapped her hand over is rib cage which caused him to instinctively push against her taking the same position in which she laid.  He intertwined his fingers with hers covering her hand with his entirely and continued snoring.  Chara's mind raced as she felt his chest rise and lower steadily.  She kept thinking about the conversation with her distant family and wondered if they were sincere about forgiving their father.  He was rough and even cold at times they had told her, but they forgave him so easily it seemed.  Then again, she had forgiven him quite easily as well.  She understood he raised them hard and objectively with the goal in mind that they could protect themselves no matter what, but it was still wrong of him to make little soldiers out of them.  They were just kids after all and she understood why they didn't have a relationship with him.  _But_ , twenty odd years was long enough...  Papyrus rolled onto his scapulas still holding her hand firmly to the bottom of his sternum.  She smiled at him and kissed his zygomatic bone before gently prying her arm away.  It was too late and she couldn't sleep so she stole away downstairs for a piece of cake and a big glass of milk.  She reached into the drawer for the cake knife when the vibration caused two red capsules to roll around on the counter banging into each other and rolling separate ways.  'Shit...' she cursed.

Sans had the same idea.  He had been on the same schedule for almost a year now and was wide awake.  He came around the corner to find Chara standing by the sink with a knife upturned in her hand staring at the counter.  She was on the side farthest from the stairs facing away from him where the cake sat uncovered.  "Ya hungry too, bud?" he asked in a groggy voice.  Chara didn't respond.  She didn't move either.  "Great..."  Sans thought for a moment.  "I guess cake isn't gonna 'cut' it tonight?  Heheh!"  Still nothing.  "Boy, ya can really cut the tension with a knife..."  Chara slowly looked over her left shoulder.  Sans could now see the orange glow coming from her eyes.  "Oh shit!  Chara!  Wake up!  Come back to us, kiddo!"  Chara almost never moved when she was in this state and it terrified Sans.  Slowly turning on her heels, she advanced toward him.  "Don't make me hurt you!" he cried out.  She glared at him and lunged.  Sans was quicker, but not quick enough in his shock to dodge completely.  Chara had managed to nick his humerus in the scuffle.  His patience just ran out as his eye flashed a vibrant blue and flickered between that and yellow.  Restraining her against the wall made a loud thump as the house quaked from the force.  Faster than pushing a button, Sans was back in the castle of New Home.  They were in the Judgement Hall and the glowing from her eyes was none too convincing otherwise.  Chara had to be stopped at all costs.

Frisk and Papyrus felt the crash along with Serif and the twins.  Frisk grabbed her daughters and followed Papyrus to figure out just what was happening.  Serif began to cry as they rushed downstairs.  He could see everything from his angle, but it was the fear he felt coming from his mother that made him scream in a way they had never heard him scream before.  "San!!  No!!-MAMA!!  MAMA!!" he wailed his voice straining from the pitch.  The sound of terror coming from his son turned Papyrus' blood cold.  Frisk rushed into the room, set the girls in Serif's crib with him, slammed, and locked them inside realizing the danger.  Papyrus, acting on primitive instinct, grabbed Sans while Frisk pinned Chara to the ground.  She knocked the knife out of her hand and kicked it across the room.  Sans came to hearing his daughters scream and feeling Papyrus manhandle him to the ground.

"Th-Thanks, Pap.  I'm so sorry-" he began muttering.

"I KNOW, BROTHER.  DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT," Papyrus answered as he pulled Sans to his feet.  Thinking it was over, they unlocked the door and went to comfort the children but was halted by Frisk letting out a yelp of pain.  Chara was no longer there.  Gaster had control.  He had Frisk against the wall by her neck and was crushing it.  Papyrus acted again yanking the shell of his wife off of her.  "SANS!  GET THE KIDS OUT OF HERE NOW!!"  Sans didn't waste any time.  He grabbed the babies, who were in a fit, while Frisk scrambled to him.  Sans met her as she reached for Serif and he took a shortcut to safety.  He took them to the first place he thought of that they would be safe:  her parents' house.  Asriel helped Frisk settle the babies down, mostly Serif, as Sans briefed shocked Asgore and Toriel on what was happening.  Something they had managed to keep from them for a long time was coming out in fragmented breaths and tears as the fear and guilt spilled out of Sans' chest and into his mouth spilling out in frustrated hiccups and sniffs.  They had never seen him so worked up.

"It's going to be okay, Sans.  We'll get her back.  You didn't mean to hurt her, and to be honest, you were stopped before you could.  Toriel came over and comforted _her_ baby as Frisk cried in shock with him.  Serif let out another blood curdling scream of pure fear.  "Sans!  He feels everything Chara feels, remember?  Just like us!"

Sans inhaled deep and dried his sockets.  "I'm goin' back to help Pap.  I love ya, honey.  Don't look at me like that.  I'll be fine.  Just take care of the kiddos."

Meanwhile, Papyrus had Gaster pinned with magic.  "WHY WON'T YOU AT LEAST TALK, YOU BASTARD!!  AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL MY WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS!!  WHY?!"  Gaster just stared through him with cold indifference.  "TALK YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"  Papyrus slammed him against the wall one more time.

"Pap!" Sans called as he reappeared.  "Stop!  You're hurting Chara!  She's in there hearing and feeling everything!"  Papyrus let out an exaggerated huff of anguish.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!  GIVE. ME. BACK. CHARA!!!"  Gaster smirked as he stared ahead.

"Gaster can't talk, Paps.  Not in this state anyway."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT??"

"When we lived in Snowdin, I used to try to talk to him.  I missed him and yet something was always... _off_.  Like it wasn't really Gaster and this... being could only sign.  I bet if ya loosened your hold on him he could talk to us..."

Papyrus reluctantly eased his grip and freed Gaster's hands.  With the center digits of Chara's hands, he gestured obscenely at them.  *How was that for a sign?* Gaster conveyed with his hands.

"Don't be a smart-ass, G.!  Why are you doing this?!"

*The human made a promise and I need her to keep it.  I want my body back and am determined to see it through except I need  _her_ body first.  Don't worry.  I'll give back your _precious_ human when I'm done.  She might be in pieces but I'll give her back.*

"You monster!  I'll kill you!" Sans growled.  "No.  Ya know what?  Say 'Ah' you fucker!"  He pried Chara's physical mouth open with magic and stuffed the two DT pills down her throat and forced her to swallow them.  "I hope this helps ya some, bucko.  Come back to us, please!"

Gaster laughed silently and signed, *Do you idiots really think _that_ will matter?  That it will reach her?*

"It's worth tryin'."

*I answered your question, now answer mine in return.  It's only polite.  Why are you so opposed to me having my own independent body?*

"Well, for starters, I got this nice little cut where ya tried to slice 'n dice me.  Second, we don't know what ya gotta do to get a body and Chara sure doesn't trust ya.  She's the one who has spent all this time with ya, so she must not trust ya for a reason.  Now, my turn again.  What does gettin' your body back entail?"

*Why, tearing a hole in the fabric of reality to bring alternate dimensions to _me_ so I can obtain the missing pieces of my very soul.  It would be quick and easy and, once this timeline is spent, I can start over in a new world.  I can continue my research and experiments that changed so many lives back Underground.  I can change lives _here_.*

"What about our lives HERE?!  Ya don't care about that at all?!"

*Do you honestly believe your minuscule existence is the only one?  Do you truly believe that your universe is the only one ever?  Much less one crawling with intellects that can justify their relevance?  Oh, Sans, you should know better than that.  The relative plain is much broader than you or I.  Countless universes exist simultaneously on different plains and I know exactly how to bring some of them to this one and overlap the realities.*

"You're fuckin' mad, Gaster!!  Chara was right in her judgement not to trust you!  You're goin' to destroy us all!!  And for what?!  A body you didn't even care about 'til a year ago?!"

*I have always cared, Sans, just not enough to do anything about it.*  Papyrus watched them go back and forth.  He could hear Sans clearly but had no clue as to what Gaster was saying.  Suddenly, like flipping a switch, the orange light dimmed.  It gently faded as Chara's amber eyes shone through.

"Papyrus, let me down now, please.  I have everything I need.  Thank you, love," Chara spoke calmly.

"HONEY!" Papyrus dropped his hold and wrapped her up in his arms.

"What the hell was that?!" Sans demanded.

"That was me taking advantage of the situation to finally figure out the details of Gaster's plan.  I really wasn't in control though, at least, not until you shoved those DT capsules down my throat.  They work instantly now.  Alphys designed this batch without a coating to be directly absorbed by my soul.  I'm sorry for attacking you and Frisk..."

"It wasn't you, pal.  Gaster attacked us, not you.  Don't stress over it."

"I guess I'll take extra precautions not to skip doses.  They help more than I realized."  Papyrus was clinging to her as she talked.  He kissed her all over chastely making her giggle.  Wearily, Sans went back for everyone.  All three babies slept with Frisk and Sans that night.

Chara didn't take any risks either like she promised.  She took a pill whether she thought she needed it or not to ensure her dominance over the sprite within her.  Some days were better than others yet she remained consistent in her efforts.  Asriel remained hard at work in finding a way to pacify Gaster now that they knew the truth of his sinister plan.  He offered doing for him what Alphys did for Mettaton and create him a temporary robotic body.  Gaster refused for he wouldn't be able to use his magic.  The wires and electronics were a hindrance to the conduction.  Asriel knew this; that was the point.  If Gaster wouldn't compromise, Asriel had no choice but to find a way to stop him for good.

It wasn't long before the kids were stable in their dashes through the house making it difficult to accomplish once simple tasks.  Sans rearranged his schedule making a deal with Chara.  He would take full responsibility for the munchkins while Chara did the chores and do his work in the evenings when Frisk and Papyrus were home.  This way, it wasn't dangerous for the babies if she had a stare off.  The new deal worked well for them.  Sans loved being able to goof off and Chara kept her mind busy with house work.  It had been quite a while since she had an episode too.  She even made it through Lucida and Corsiva's first birthday party with no upsets.  Everyone came for the party including Sunny, Blythe, Will and Joy with their families.  The activities and pleasantries were less awkward this time.  The boys even took turns doing this and fetching that for their dad.  Chara was glad to see they had reached a level of understanding with each other and that they were going to act like a family.

Luci was a cutie in her little pink party dress Frisk picked out for her covered in cake and throwing it at her sister.  Cori looked like a doll with her purple dress and matching pigtails but that mean streak came out when she knocked over Luci's bottle in retaliation.  Luci looked up at Frisk and started to pout.  "No ma'am.  You're being mean to Cori.  What do you think she's going to do when you chuck food at her?  Silly child," Frisk laughed as she picked her bottle up.

"I wouldn't know where they get their ill temper from..." Sans grinned looking Frisk right in the eye wearing his lazy grin.  Frisk stuck her tongue out at him and the girls mimicked.  "Thanks.  I worked for a week to get them to stop doin' that."

"You're welcome, my love," Frisk teased as she bent down to kiss her girls.  "I know a couple of ladies who are getting a bath tonight.  You two are wearing it more than eating it."

"But it makes for a wonderful picture!" Toriel sighed with delight.  "I am saving these for their sixteenth birthday and making them into a card!  Oh how embarrassed they will be!"

"Mom!  You're positively evil," Chara gasped.  "I love it!  Are you going to put these in a scrapbook, Sis?"

"Geeze, I haven't messed with my scrapbook stuff in years.  I don't know when I would find the time.  Why don't _you_ do it, Chara?"

"I'm not artistic like that.  I lack the creativity."

"I... I would like to do it..." Priscilla spoke barely over a whisper.

"You like to make scrapbooks?" Frisk asked taking an interest in the girl.

"Yeah, I make them for my friends all the time.  I can put together an album for you both... if you want me to..."

"I would love to see someone make use of my old materials.  I have all kinds of stuff for it.  Give me a moment and you can have it.  I'll also give you some old clothes I can't wear either.  You look about the right size.  Hold on."

"Thank you!"  Frisk left for the upstairs and pulled out her old hobby things and an entire wardrobe of clothes she couldn't fit into anymore after having the twins.

Before she could get it down the stairs, Mettaton was already protesting.  "Darling, you can't give her those old rags!  Let me have my team put together a decent wardrobe for the little dear."

"Unlce Ton-Ton, I didn't get to wear half of these!  Most still have your designer tag on them.  It will be fine; they're practically brand new.  Two of them never made it out of the bag before I went up two sizes..."

"Yes and those are probably the ones you _don't_ want to give her, sweetheart.  I designed those to be a little more _personal_.  If you get it - did you get it?  Good, you got it!  I'll take that bag and whip her up something age appropriate.  Ugh.  I can't _believe_ you didn't even look in the bag!  And after all that hard work designing up a storm!?  They worst part is Sans didn't even get to see..."

"Uncle MT!  Please!  We have company...  I'll give her everything but the bag.  Better?"

"Oh yes!  Thank you, beautiful.  I'll just... retire these in my vault of old designs.  They might make a comeback."  Frisk just nodded in agreement wondering what the hell was in that bag that she should have been wearing.  Too embarrassed to ask, she surrendered the items.  After rejoining the party, the girls spent what time they had left with their company before retiring for the night.  Frisk laid Cori and Luci down with a kiss and crawled into bed exhausted from a day of entertaining guests and chasing little versions of her everywhere.  Still she couldn't get it off her mind what was in that bag she never opened.  A couple of weeks later she got her answer.  In her room, addressed to her from Uncle Ton-Ton with love, was a box and a note.  She kicked her off her stilettos and tossed them in the closet while reading the note:

*Dear Frisky - I may have lied a little about the clothes in the bag.  I didn't retire them as I said I would.  I REALLY wanted you and Sans to enjoy the gift so I took the liberty of altering the sizes.  Everything should fit perfectly now, darling.  If you have any issues let me know and I'll tailor them.  I hope you enjoy them!  Love, MT.  XOXO.*

Frisk opened eagerly tore open the box and turned the deepest shade of rouge she had ever turned.  Inside set a stack of every type of naughty lingerie one could think of.  There was everything from black and lace halters with no midriff to harnesses with no cups.  She found one was just a blue ribbon with a bow that clasped in the back and came with a lace thong.  Then another that was a sheer pink button up, tie, and a lacy pair of pink boy shorts.  But her admitted favorite, a confession she would never say out loud, was a set that mimicked a school girl uniform.  It was a cotton candy blue blue thong that resembled a skirt, bows and all, and a very skimpy off-shoulder top that matched.  She stared at it sitting out on her bed separate from the pile for a long time still in awe over such lewd gifts.  Without another thought, she tore her black pencil skirt and cream sweater off and slipped out of her current underwear to try on the lingerie.  Her face was completely red as she turned to check out the fit in the body mirror hanging on the back of the door.  Quickly, she slid on a pair of matching stockings that were in the bag and a pair of white high-heels.

Frisk went to check her reflection when Sans flung open the door and froze in place.  He felt his temperature rise into his face and slammed the door behind him locking it in place.  With a flaming blue eye, he approached her slowly.  "S-Sans, I was just trying it on... to see if it fit...  Sans??"  She backed away with this half tickled half embarrassed smile on her face.  "Sans, there are people home!"  This didn't hinder his advance.  He turned her soul blue and sat her in place as he took off his jacket, shirt, and shoes and climbed up on the bed.  Silently, he gestured for her to come with a beckoning finger.  Still bright crimson in the face, she obeyed.  He watched her every movement with a hunger in his eye as she crossed the floor to the bed.  Then, he pulled her to him with his magic and positioned her on top of his pelvic bone.  His hands around the small of her waist he crooked his neck up to kiss her.  "Sans..." she whispered in a breathy voice.  "We need to get back downstairs.  Pap will be wondering where we're-AH!"  Frisk was cut off by an unexpected bite to her neck.

"They'll be alright for ten minutes.  C'mere, beautiful."  Sans rolled Frisk on her back and fidgeted with the knot tying top in front.  It was more of a nuisance than anything seeing how it didn't cover anything really.  She lulled her head back as he kissed her collar bone.  She never could quite tell him 'no'.

More than a couple of minutes passed and nothing but silence could be heard from upstairs until a soft thump and a quiet giggle rang out.  Papyrus cocked a brow bone looking up from his phone to his brother's bedroom door.  He then turned to Chara and said, "GET THE KIDS READY.  WE'RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.  "What about Frisk and Sans??"

"I HAVE FEELING SANS FOUND SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE APPETIZING THAN WHAT I HAD ON THE MENU FOR TONIGHT..."  Chara made a face of realization and grabbed her son and nieces loading them in the backseat of her car.  They were going to make themselves scarce for a while and give the two some alone time.

"Mama??" Luci asked in her little voice.

"Mama is taking a nap.  A very much needed nap...  We're going to get ice cream!  How does that sound?"

"Yummy!!  Ice cream!!" Cori shouted as they pulled out of the driveway.

Another few months passed by and Chara was doing better in controlling the sprite inside her, yet Gaster was never fully suppressed.  She could always hear his maddening whispers in the back of her mind.  She accepted that he was never going to stop and learned to ignore him over time.  However, one can only take so much berating before they slip into the darkness of one's own mind.  Her catatonic stare eventually turned into one of her own free will as time went on with the venomous voice in her head.  Serif became aware of Mommy's growing depression.  He may have been a daddy's boy, but he shared an unbreakable bond with his mom that told him when she needed cheering up.  He would run by and jump on the couch to crawl in her lap and pat her face.  "Mama, play," he laughed as he squirmed.  "Mama, luv you."  Hearing this would usually snap her back to reality.

She looked down and wrapped him up in a warm embrace.  "I love you too, by baby.  I always will.  You're my whole world, son.  I know you don't understand, but Mommy _is_ trying," she told him.

Sometimes, Luci and Cori would join their cousin and try to climb in her lap too.  "Tara!" they laughed.  "Tara!" they called until she paid attention to them.  She would grab all three and squeeze making them squeal and giggle.

"I have you now!" she playfully growled.  "Mwa hahahahaha!  There is no escape from my clutches!  Mwa haha!"

About this time, Frisk stepped through the door and the girls wiggled free to run to her.  "Mama!" they hollered.

"Dada home!" Serif shouted as he tried to break free.

"No!  I'm keeping you forever and ever!" Chara pretended to hold him captive squeezing Serif tighter.

"No!  Dada!" he cried reaching for Papyrus.  "Dada, help!!"

"OH NO!  HURRY!  GRAB MY HAND AND I'LL SAVE YOU!" Papyrus played along.

"Dada, peas!" Serif stretched out for him trying to squirm away from his mom's hug.

"I'M TRYING!  IT'S SO FAR!"  Chara laughed as she held him out farther so Serif could grip his daddy's hands.  "NYEH!  GOTCHA!  NYEH HEH HEH!  HI, STINKER!"

"Hi, Dada."

Frisk was busy greeting her husband too.  She took turns tossing Luci and Cori in the air gently and lowering them between her knees to throw them back up gently.  Not all days were as entertaining, but they enjoyed it when it was.  That night, Frisk readied the girls for bed and decided to stretch out for the night.  Sans decided to pull a double shift tomorrow night instead and join her.  As long as he got his work done, Alphys didn't care when he did it.  Frisk was exhausted from a long day arguing with other Ambassadors and proofreading documents and couldn't wait to lie down.  "I'm so ready for sleep!" she groaned as she fell back into the mattress.  Sans grinned as he kissed her cheek.  Glancing over her, he noticed she failed to put on sleep pants and the shirt was clingy enough to outline her full figure underneath.  "Ugh!  It's too hot tonight..." she mumbled as she yanked the shirt off and tossed it in the floor beside the bed.  Sans laughed silently at how oblivious she was.  Frisk had no clue what she did to him.

'Or does she and she's been playin' ignorant all this time??  I'm startin' to wonder,' he mused as his eyes roamed her body.  Frisk buried her face in her pillow as she tried to get comfortable.  "I guess ya only need the 'bare' essentials tonight, huh?"

"Hehe!  Sans, you always know how to make me laugh," she replied.  He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.  He shimmied down to his pillow and wrapped his arm around his lovely wife.  She wiggled up against him trying to shift into a comfortable position.

'I can't do it!  She's drivin' me mad.  Always has and none the wiser.  I guess some things never change.'  Sans sat back up to discard his shirt.  His wife had the right idea for the wrong reasons.  He leaned over and whispered with a mischievous smile, "Wanna have another baby?"

Frisk narrowed her eyes at him.  "Are _you_ going to push it out this time?"

"Heheh!  Wanna practice then?"  He bit her ear gently.

"I don't trust you.  All this 'practice' is how the twins were made."  She rolled over to glare at him skeptically.

"C'mon, baby, don't look at me like that.  Ya know I didn't mean to.  I didn't even _know_."

"That doesn't change the fact that there is no more room in this house for another person no matter how tiny."

"Then we'll sell this one and buy a bigger one.  Ya know we can now.  Besides, I've been more careful since."  He pulled Frisk to him and rolled over on top of her.

"Sans!" she tried to protest but his mouth cut her off a fervent kiss.  She returned it with a deeper one as he pulled the blankets over them.  Once again, it wasn't in her to resist.  She loved the intimacy they shared and just couldn't say 'no' to the way he lit her up, body and soul.

Meanwhile, Chara and Papyrus were settled in bed when Chara realized she needed to take her DT pill.  "Pap, would you please get me a drink?  ...  Pap?"  She looked down and he was already asleep in her lap.  Chara smiled warmly at him and carefully worked her way out from under him without disturbing his sleep.  Replacing her legs with a pillow, she stepped downstairs to get some water to take her pill.  The feel of cold water on her hand in the warm night air made her shiver bringing on the sudden urge to use the bathroom as well.  Without a chance to fill a glass she let out a sigh and rushed straight to the bathroom no longer able to hold it after having a child.  Loss of bladder control was just something she learned to live with among many other changes of having a baby.  She did her business and splashed a little water on her face after washing her hands.  The night was so humid that the tap water felt amazing on her skin.  As Chara turned to walk out and head upstairs, she skidded in a puddle on the bathroom floor and fell backwards cracking her head on the toilet.  She felt a surge of instinctual panic, then nothing.  Everything went black.

Gaster woke up in a pool of Chara's blood.  He sat up and looked around to find himself in the bathroom.  He wobbled a little pulling himself up out of the floor.  'Ung... she hit her head pretty hard...  She will be fine though.  It was just a minor cut.  I would know.  I am a doctor after all.  I'm free... her conscious mind is out cold.  I will only have a few hours before Papyrus wakes but it should be enough time to build the tool I need,' he calculated in his mind as he used his magic to unlock Sans' office door.  He entered and locked the door behind him.  Though it was set up as an office, the room was still cluttered with various pieces.  Gaster hoped against hope that everything he needed was in that room somewhere as he set right to work building his machine.  He toiled through all hours not caring how noisy thanks to the soundproofing.  It took all night but he finished his little project and was damn proud.  It was a simple black box with a big red button and a triangular antenna.

As he left the office, making sure to put it back mostly how he found it, he could hear Papyrus' alarm clock sound off.  'Damn it!  And I was so _close_ to using this!'  He scrambled back into the office and hid it among the rest of the forgotten parts in some obscure corner for safe keeping.  Hearing the skeleton monster upstairs panic he laid down in the pool of blood exactly how he awoken and receded back into Chara's subconscious.  Gaster reasoned that he would just have to be patient until his next opportunity to use the device whenever that may be.

"CHARA!" Papyrus called in a confused voice running down the steps half dressed.  He noticed the bathroom light was on and didn't think twice until he saw the dry blood stain on the carpet mingled with her hair.  " _CHARA_!!" he screamed in a panic waking everyone.  His thought on the forefront was Serif as he rushed into his room to find him sound asleep in his crib.  A trifle of relief came knowing it didn't seem like an intruder that did this.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Sans hollered tending to Chara.

"Oh my God!!  Is she okay?!" Frisk screamed.

"Yeah, she's breathin'.  Don't move her!" Sans hollered at Papyrus.  He was already on the phone with the emergency services for her an ambulance when they heard a subtle groan.

"Wh-What happened?" Chara moaned trying to sit up.  "My head feels like it was hit with a hammer..."

"Don't move, kid!  Stay right where you are!  You hit your head it looks like and Pap has called you an ambulance."  Sans placed his bony hands on both sides of her temples to keep her head stable.

"This really isn't necessary," she whispered.  "I just slipped in a puddle of water and fell.  I think I'll live, Sans," she argued.

"Don't be stubborn on this one, Sis!  We found you lying in a puddle of blood and unconscious!  We don't know what kind of injuries you might have sustained," Frisk argued back.  "Just do what Sans tells you."

"HONEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Papyrus knelt beside her.

"I'm fine.  I just slipped and fell.  Nothing to worry about," she comforted him.

"No nosebleed, no bruising to the eyes,  pupils are even - not dilated...  Do ya feel nauseous at all?"

"No, Sans.  Really, I think I'm okay.  This is all so unnecessary.  Now, where is my son?  And the girls??"

"CHARA, YOU HIT YOUR HEAD HARD ENOUGH TO BLEED.  THAT'S PRETTY SERIOUS.  SERIF IS STILL ASLEEP-"

"Mama!?!" Serif cried.

"No he's noooot," she smiled at her husband.  Papyrus turned tail to the bedroom and tended to their boy.  She could hear him putting on a facade of pleasantness to keep him calm.  Frisk also tended to the girls while Sans took care of his sister until the ambulance came.  Just as Chara said, she was fine.  The blood was a superficial cut that had spread thin when it hit the water.  Nevertheless, everyone was relieved to know she was alright.  She refused to admit it, even to herself, something deep down inside felt off.  Regardless of her dismissal at the hospital, she still felt that something was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have some answers. Gaster wants to destroy the fabric of reality and find the pieces of his lost soul. Which means the person inside Chara is only a piece... of a bigger whole... and he's made some kind of contraption.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Well now, what does Gaster have planned with that box? Let's find out, shall we?* Please note: When Chara is in control, I will use 'she'. When Gaster is in control, I will use 'he'.

It was a hot, beautiful Saturday in July and everyone decided to pack the kids up and play at the park for a little while.  The Frisk and Chara packed some snacks and drinks in a cooler and loaded the diaper bags.  Sans and Papyrus carried the munchkins.  Serif, Luci, and Cori ran around the open field stopping every so often to pick up various objects of interest.  Lucida wanted to show Mommy and Aunt Chara everything she found bringing them rocks, sticks, flowers, and things of the sort.  The boys passed a frisbee back and forth until Sans decided it was time to nap.  Frisk watched the kids while Chara played a few rounds with her husband who was far from tired.  Sans laid his head in Frisk's lap and tried to fall asleep.  However, the nap was short lived due to three toddlers who loved to climb on him.  "Don't ya three terrors get enough of me durin' the week?" Sans chuckled.  "Why don't you attack Mommy?"  The girls smiled as they continued jumping and climbing on him.  Serif loved on his Aunt Frisk and watched his parents toss the disk to each other.

Eventually, Chara was tired and stretched out in the warm sun to be lost to sleep.  She was soon out.  Papyrus didn't want to disturb her so he carried her to the car first to not trip on her as they packed up to leave.  She remained out the whole ride so he packed her into the house as well.  Laying her on their bed, he kissed her forehead and shut the door.  Chara's eyes popped open hearing it latch shut and the eerie glow filled the shady room.  'Finally!  Now is my chance.  They get comfortable so quickly," Gaster thought as he scooted off the bed.  He peeked down the stairs to see from a kitchen window that everyone was still outside enjoying the rest of the evening sun.  He stepped around the banister quietly and picked the lock to the garage with his magic.  Finding the box right where he left it, he hurried back upstairs.

Outside, Serif began crying inconsolably.  "WHAT'S WRONG, MY SON?" Papyrus lifted him up to comfort him.

"Mama!!  Peas, Daddy!  Mama!!"  They knew instantly.  Without a word, Sans teleported himself directly to her.  Papyrus handed Frisk Chara's keys.

"HUMAN, TAKE THE KIDS AND GET FAR AWAY!  THIS MIGHT BE DANGEROUS!"  Frisk hugged him and gathered the babies to put them back in their car seats.

Papyrus ran up the steps two at a time and reached the door knob.  It was locked!  Using his brute strength, he kicked the door open busting it into pieces.  He saw his brother struggling to restrain Chara's body against the wall.  He knew was being puppeted by Gaster as soon as he looked into those glowing orange eyes.  "Pap..." Sans strained, "he's... stronger somehow..."  Papyrus summoned his bone attack to pin him down.  Bones pitted his limbs and torso against the wall with a crushing force.  Sans picked up the black box Gaster dropped in shock wheezing from the exertion of magic.  "I'm so out shape...  Alright, Gaster, what is this?" he demanded. Gaster laughed silently before busting free of his restraints.  Out of the fabric of reality, he accessed a dimensional chest and pulled out a knife and not just any knife.  Gaster had the _Real Knife_.  Sans' nerves wavered seeing the red blade again.  Papyrus summoned more bones but Gaster anticipated this.  He ripped a hole and sent them back at Papyrus from behind.  This took a big chunk out of Papyrus' HP and knocked him to the floor.  The bracelet on Chara's hand lit up inflicting Poison along with the hit which took even more of his HP.  Watching his brother take the damage shook Sans out of his fear.  His eye lit up as he grabbed hold of the sprite and sent him flying back against the wall with magic.  "This ends NOW, Gaster!  You have left us with no choice.  We can't trust the pills to work any longer.  You've become a real threat to this world."  Hot tears rolled down Sans' face as he reached for the bracelet and slung it across the room.

*So, you would kill this body just to save your pathetic existence?  Will you really take away the love of your brother's life?  The mother of his child?  Do you even have the will to look her in the eyes and do so?  Or do you only have the gumption because it's _me_?  Let's see, shall we?* Gaster taunted him before his eyes faded to amber.

"Papyrus!!" Chara cried seeing her husband unconscious on the floor.  "No!  Sans!  You _have_ to kill me and destroy that box!"  Sans was froze in his tracks.

"Chara?...  No.  We'll find another way, kiddo!" Sans assured her.  Gaster was right.  Sans never felt more a coward than admitting he could only live with the guilt of killing his friend if he could tell himself it was Gaster he was destroying.

"SANS!!" she screamed at him.  "No hesitations!!  That's our deal, Sans!"

"That's yours and Papyrus' deal.  I ain't Paps.  There _has_ to be another way..."

"No, Sans!  He _won't_ stop.  He'll _NEVER_ stop.  I can't keep giving him a vessel!  I can't do this anymore!  Please!  _Papyrus_!!  Wake up, honey!-GHAAA!!!"

*See?  I knew you were too _weak_ to destroy me!* Gaster signed as he took back control.  With a hard blast of his magic, he knocked Sans backwards.  He casually reached for the box finally feeling a sense of accomplishment, ready to finally be whole again and have a solid body.  Before he could touch it, a huge bone knocked him in the face and sent him flying across the room.  Papyrus moved to one knee as he tried to stand.  He was still woozy from the blow and the poison damage took a single HP when he moved.  Sans helped him to his feet and grabbed the box with his magic.  Gaster countered with his own attack gripping it from the other side entering a tug of war over the contraption.  Papyrus, fed up, summoned a long bone and brought it down on the rectangle.  Unfortunately, Gaster was quicker.  He tossed the Real Knife at Sans forcing Papyrus to react.  As he knocked it out of the way, Gaster tore a rift pulling the box through to him.  He then turned his attack on Sans with the box securely in his arm.  Gaster rendered him unconscious with a mighty blow against the opposite wall.

Papyrus was done.  He gathered his bones and fired them at Gaster with everything he had in him and the poison drained him to below half of his HP.  Gaster used his ethereal speed and sight to dodge every one of them.  With a particular digit, he told Papyrus exactly what he thought of him as he pushed to button.  Defeated, Papyrus grabbed Sans and dashed for the stairs.  "Uhng..." Sans moaned.  "We failed, didn't we?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW, BROTHER!  WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Papyrus scurried frantically to get out of dodge.  The sky outside turned a bloody shade of red.  Lightning in a massive charcoal cloud brewed over the whole city as a blinding white flash struck the center of the house.  For miles, the lightning strike could be seen.  It caused an explosion that leveled the Skeleton home and neighboring houses.  Sans managed to summon enough energy to leap forward in time to miss the radius of it.  "THAT WAS CLOSE!!"

"Too close..."  The boys panted as they witnessed a rift form in the sky.  Gaster had done it.  With his contraption, he sliced through the veil between their universe and who knew how many others.  Disheartened and scared, they made their way back slowly unsure of what might come next.  "Damn it!!  I shouldn't have held back!  Chara tried to tell me, but I was the one that was too stubborn this time.  I just wanted to save her..." Sans cried.  Sans never cried so this caught Papyrus off guard.

"DON'T BLAME YOURSELF.  IT WAS MY JOB TO TAKE CARE OF BUSINESS IF THE TIME CAME.  I FAILED HER AND NOW SHE'S LOST TO ME.  SHE SAID SHE WOULD RATHER DIE YET I'M NOT SURE I COULD HAVE DONE IT EITHER."

"What now?  The world is about to implode at this rate.  So, do we rush him or try a more stealthy approach?"

"I'M HONESTLY NOT SURE AT THIS POINT.  BEING STEALTHY SOUNDS LIKE IT MIGHT HAVE AN ADVANTAGE.  WHATEVER WE DO, THOUGH, LET'S MAKE SURE WE DESTROY THAT BOX!"  They came into view of Gaster and the chaos surrounding him.  Out of the rift came the most random, unexpected thing.  That damn annoying dog!  "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!  HE CAUSED ALL OF THIS DESTRUCTION, TORTURED MY POOR WIFE, AND ALMOST KILLED US FOR _WHAT_!?!"

"FOR THAT FUCKING DOG!?!  OH MY GOD!!!"

Sans looked at his brother with bewildered expression.  "I've never heard you use that word, Pap!"

"IT WASN'T ME, BROTHER." Papyrus answered equally shocked.

"Don't lie!  I just heard you!"

"I ASSURE YOU, SANS, I DON'T USE THAT WORD."

"Yeah, I bet..."  Sans eyed him skeptically as they watched Gaster chase the dog.

"HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH, BRO," a familiar yet different voice spoke from behind them.  "I'M THE ONE WHO SAID IT.  SORRY, I LOST MY COOL FOR A MOMENT."  Sans and Papyrus whipped around to face two uncomfortably familiar faces.  It was like looking into a fun house mirror except these reflections spoke back.  Facing them was... well, them!  Sans stared in disbelief at what looked like like him but in blue battle armor similar to his brother's old suit and a blue scarf.  Papyrus gazed at his own doppelganger clad in am orange hoodie and loose fitting jeans complete with a lit cigarette.

"Wh-Who are you two?!" Sans asked in astonishment.

"WELL, JUDGIN' BY THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN YOU TWO, I'M GONNA TAKE A GUESS AND SAY WE'RE YOU FROM AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION," the other tall skeleton monster answered.

"NO WAY!  WHAT'S YOUR NAME, HANDSOME STRANGER?" Papyrus questioned his double.

"THE NAME'S PAPYRUS.  THIS IS MY LITTLE BROTHER SANS."

"That's The Magnificent Sans, Papyrus!  How many times do I have to tell you?!" the shorter skeleton monster retorted.

"Oh brother... kill me..." Sans mumbled.

"OH MY GOD!  SANS!  WE HAVE TWINS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"So I've noticed.  Hey, pal, do ya like ketchup by chance?" Sans asked his alter curiously.

"I can't have sugary foods.  They cause me to fire off like a rocket," the alter replied.  "Russ, However, loves condiments!"

"YEP," alter Papyrus agreed.

"Okay, can ya fight?  We might need help takin' down this sociopath messin' with that annoyin' dog.  Apparently the two of us wasn't enough," Sans explained.

The alter known as 'Russ' and his brother flashed a couple of cheesy grins.  "CAN WE FIGHT?  YA HEAR THAT, BRO?  HE WANTS TO KNOW IF WE CAN FIGHT."

"The magnificent Sans is unbeatable!... except by his wife... mostly because she scares the dog residue out of me."

"Well, then let's get 'im before he destroys the place.  And, get you two back home where you belong..."  They group slowly approached and, due to lack of cover, they had to be direct.  The four could see Gaster chasing the annoying dog around trying to get whatever it had in its mouth.

"REMINDS ME OF MY WIFE..." Russ commented.

"Ya know, you two are awfully calm in the face of this apocalypse," Sans mentioned.

"ACTUALLY, I'M QUITE PISSED.  THIS RIFT HAS SEPARATED US FROM OUR WIVES AND CHILDREN.  NOW, I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHERE THEY ARE OF IF THEY'RE EVEN SAFE.  I'M JUST NOT GONNA THROW A FIT ABOUT IT AND WASTE MY ENERGY.  I'M GONNA SAVE WHAT I CAN AND PULVERIZE GASTER BACK TO WHATEVER HELL HE CAME FROM."

"YOU'RE MARRIED TOO?" Papyrus asked in surprise.  "WHO IS YOUR WIFE??"

"CHARA AND I GOT MARRIED.  HEHE."

"REALLY?!  SO DID WE!  THAT'S MY WIFE... RIGHT THERE... SORT OF."

"THE ONE POSSESSED BY GASTER IS YOU WIFE!!  YOUR WIFE IS THE REASON I'M SEPARATED FROM MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER?!  WHY SANS CAN'T FIND HIS WIFE AND BOYS?!  _SHE'S_ THE REASON OUR HOMES ARE BEING DESTROYED AND WE'RE STUCK IN A STRANGE PLACE UNABLE TO GET HOME!?!" Russ' left eye lit up a bright orange.

"Whoa!  Calm down, Papyrus!  It's probably not her fault!  We'll figure something out, just relax," alter Sans interfered.

"Yeah, pal.  Chill," Sans' eye lit up blue and yellow as they stood off.

"Okay, look!  We don't need to be fighting each other.  We have enough going on over there.  So, let's just put this on hold until we deal with Gaster."

"FINE, BRO...  SO, ANY IDEAS?"  Everyone shrugged as they progressed through the clearing where houses once stood.  Rubble laid scattered and strewn across the whole area as Sans and Papyrus tried not to think about all the bodies and dust that might be found underneath.  Finally, the dog dropped the object it carried as Gaster bent down to pick it up.  Seeing he was distracted, the four made a dash for the little black box.  Their efforts were thwarted with another powerful blast the moment Gaster touched the item he so desperately wanted from the canine.  Hot electricity filled the air as it rose and surrounded Chara's body then absorbed rather quickly.  Chara fell to the ground limp as if she had never been conscious.

"CHARA!!" Papyrus called out as he pushed himself to reach her lifeless body.  Before he could make it, she rose into the air again, still limp, and hung like a rag doll as black ectoplasm seeped from her every orifice and pore.  In a swift motion, Gaster's shade pulled out of her body and gently cradled her as he landed.  "PUT HER DOWN, YOU BASTARD!!"  Papyrus summoned his bones and the poison took its toll.  He was down to a quarter of his health and had not a single healing item on him.

"Wait!" Gaster shouted as he shielded Chara with his almost body.  "Please!  I know I don't deserve your understanding and I won't ask for it.  Just please listen for one moment to what I have to say."

"Why should we listen to anything _you_ have to say?" Sans asked rhetorically.  "Hand her over!  Or you're gonna have a _real_ bad time."  His eye flashed blue then yellow as he approached.

"How about if I do this?"  Gaster reached out and crushed the box he worked all night on and fought so hard to use.  "It won't stop the rifts, but it will slow them down.  Please, I implore you to hear me before you obliterate me."

The four bounced glances to each other in silent counsel.  "Ya got one minute startin' now."

"First and foremost, I'm sorry.  Truly, unfathomably sorry.  I know it won't fix things or change how I have behaved but I want to say it.  I want to fix this mishap and I feel that I may be able to do so if you're willing to put a little trust in me."

"TRUST IN YOU?!" Russ bellowed.  "YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE AND THE VERY EXISTENCE OF EVERYTHING IN IT!  YOU HAVE DESTROYED COUNTLESS LIVES IN YOUR SELFISH ENDEAVOR AND YOU WANT US TO _TRUST_ YOU??  WHAT'S YOUR ANGLE, GASTER?  WHAT DO WE LOOK LIKE?  FOOLS?"

"NOT TO MENTION ALL THE HELL YOU HAVE PUT MY FAMILY THROUGH.  YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER AND I AND EVEN THREATENED THE CHILDREN.  WHAT ON THIS EARTH MAKES YOU THINK WE WOULD TRUST YOU?  AND THIS IS COMING FROM _ME_!"

"I understand your cynicism, I do.  There's no catch, gentlemen.  Look, I even let Chara keep her body."  Gaster held her out as she sank through his gelatinous form.

"EW..." Papyrus cringed as he grabbed her out of the ecto-goo.

"Sorry.  I'm still not a whole person.  I went from being a spirit to a more plasmic spirit.  Okay, I know you're skeptical and within all rights you should be... but there's something you should know."

"You're minute is up, pal," Sans cut in, his eye still flaming.

"Please!  I mean you no harm!  I'm literally not who I was a few minutes ago.  This sphere I pulled out of the 'Swapped' dimension, as I call it, is an artifact containing the pieces of my soul that are Kindness and Integrity.  That's why it is a dark blue and green instead of red like the one Frisk found all those years ago back in Waterfall.  That one was pure Determination.  Does this make sense?"  They stared at him with confused expressions.  "Alright, allow me to start from the beginning.  As you know, I tried to use the time machine to test it.  In doing so, I did find there were some instabilities with the design.  Unfortunately, it shattered my soul before I could stop it.  Now, the biggest problem I discovered in this is that a soul alone cannot travel across dimensions nor time.  A soul is bound to the ethereal realm or, in my case, the Void.  One is rest and peace while the other is a type of hell, punishment for misdeeds.  I had to come up with a plan fast or I would have vanished forever.  As pieces of my soul landed in various dimensions created by my own meddling, I found items to tie them to.  I used the last fragment of my complete self awareness to bond with the first stones I came across.  Those stones transformed into these lovely orbs in turn; anchors holding me to the physical realm and trapping me in the Void for my crimes against the universe...  My Determination was the sole occupant of the original artifact.  Since it _was_ pure determination, it had a bit of a one-track mind and was completely dedicated to what it was determined to accomplish.  It was truly neither good nor evil.  Now that my kindness and integrity are intact along with it, I realize this terrible, unforgivable mistake.  I don't blame you if you wish me dead, but at least allow me to undo this mess."

"Just like that, we're supposed to trust you?  After everything ya put us through?"

"I... trust him... Sans," Chara managed to speak.

"CHARA!  THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!" Papyrus teared up as he held her tight.

"I'm fine, dear."  She wrapped her arms around his neck vertebrae before hopping out of his arms unsteadily.  "Sans, I've seen that he's telling the truth.  Do you still trust me?"

Sans released a heavy sigh, "Yes, I trust you.  I just don't necessarily trust _him_."

"Well, I _know_ he's remorseful for his actions.  Don't forget I _know_ Gaster.  I have seen his every thought, every memory, every regret.  He genuinely wants to help so give him another chance.  Sans, Pap, grant him MERCY please.  This is coming from the person who fought the hardest to end him."

"Yeah, yeah, fine... whatever...  We're all doomed anyway.  So, what's your big plan to fix this?"

"It is quite complicated however, with my semi-omniscience, I have seen how it will play out.  In my time as an individual of being pure determination, I have gained knowledge far beyond anything this millennia is capable of reaching.  With that being said, I can fix the time machine using that knowledge.  It will only work once, though.  Once is all we need to go back and undo all of this mess.  The problem is that I cannot fix the machine in my current state.  I took the abilities of the machine with me as you did, Sans.  So, without all of me, we don't have all of _it_."

"So, why am I not broken like you??"

"Think of it this way.  There was only so much juice left in the machine.  I took the brunt of it and was ripped apart.  _You_ only experienced a fragment of its ability and was reconstructed on the inside, essentially.  There was only a remnant spark left that you happened to be present for.  I could ramble on for years, literally, on the breakdown of it all but the point I'm trying to reach is that I need my body to fix this and I can't travel to do it still."

"Then how are ya gonna find the other artifacts without that machine ya just busted into pieces?"

"Allowing the Dimension Distortion box to continue would have imploded this universe and the others it touched.  The universe will still implode, however, it will do it at an exponentially slower rate with the box destroyed.  I don't have time to make a Dimension Restoration box or that would be a perfect fix."

"How long would it take to make one?" Chara asked.  "I know for a fact you built that one in about six hours."

"Before, yes, I could have accomplished it in the remaining time we have no problems.  Now that I am more complete, my powers have dwindled.  The more I'm detached from the Void, the more restricted I become in my use of the infinite plains I roam.  My powers will shrink even more so when I have more of my soul intact.  Once I'm in my true body, I will no longer have these cosmic powers at my disposal.  Do you understand, dear child?"  Chara nodded.  "There is a solution, I promise.  Before I broke apart, I had an idea for a companion to the time machine.  It would not only allow the operator to travel through time but space as well.  That I can build much faster than a Dimension Restoration box."

"Actually, G., Al and I have been workin' on it as a tribute to your legacy," Sans confessed.  "We have spent years tryin' to get that damn thing runnin'.  I don't want to be the buzz-kill but we ended up scrappin' it.  The thing is now a centerpiece at the entrance of the lab as a memorial dedicated to your research."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS WHOLE TIME?!  WHAT THE HELL, SANS?!  WHY DID YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE _THAT_ A SECRET?!" Papyrus blurted out.

"Do ya have any idea how fast we'd be shut down if anyone knew?!  I didn't have a choice, Pap," Sans defended himself.

"Then the hard part is over with," Gaster cut in.

"Except, nothin' we've tried will make it work.  We've used every form of power and fuel resource available.  It won't start."

"Sans, really?  My utmost brilliant intern and you didn't test the most abundant resource in the universe?"

"I swear, Gaster, if you say 'love' I'll lose my shit right here and now.  I might just bring ya back to kill ya."

"No, Sans...  The machine was designed to work with the operator.  It runs on the user's determination.  Even if they have minimal, they can still use the machine."

"Of course... it's... determination."  Sans stared ahead with black sockets.  "Fuck it, why not?  Isn't everything?..."

"IS HE GONNA BE OKAY?" Russ asked apathetically.

"OH, I'M SURE HE WILL BE FINE.  HE GETS SO DRAMATIC SOMETIMES," Papyrus answered dismissively.

"LEMME ASK YA SOMETHIN', GASTER WHILE SANSY HERE IS OUTTA COMMISSION.  WHO ARE THE ORIGINALS?  WHICH UNIVERSE IS THE TRUE ONE SINCE YOU CREATED THE ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS ON SHATTERING?" Russ asked.

"Honestly, this one.  I apologize, but you and your brother's universe was a by-product of the meltdown.  I call your universe 'Swap' universe since everyone has swapped personalities respective to their counterpart.  Why do you ask?

"JUST SETTLING A BET BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME.  SANS, LOOKS LIKE DRINKS ARE ON YOU IF WE MAKE IT OUTTA HERE ALIVE.  WAHOO!"

"Great... just what I need; toting your drunk behind around Grillby's," Swap Sans replied.

"As I was saying..." Gaster continued looking at the other two.  "Determination is the key to starting and running said machine."

"I volunteer to test it," Sans spoke up finally coming back around.

"I'm afraid you cannot, Sans.  Monsters can't use the machine."

"Why not??"

"Due to several abilities we can learn to use as monsters, our alters can use these abilities as well.  You and Swap Sans existing on the same plain at the same time divides your physical energy in half in order to continue using your powers.  Because of this, your strength and HP are also cut in half.  That's why Papyrus only has a sixteenth of his HP and honestly needs healing before he turns to dust."

Chara gasped and yelled, "Pap!!  Why didn't you say something?!  Here!  Take this, quick!"  She fished into her pocket and found a few pieces of monster candy she kept.

"REALLY, CHARA?  WHEN DO I EVER EAT CANDY?"

"Don't argue with me on this!  I don't want you to dust!!"  With much grief, he took the candy and restored fifty of his HP which wasn't much in comparison but it was better than nothing.

"Anyway, if a monster was to travel to _another_ alternate dimension where you exist, your strength and HP will be divided equally by three.  Eventually, you will all die from insufficient natural magic to fuel your bodies.  A _human,_ on the other hand, has no magical properties naturally.  A human can meet any number of their counters and not be phased.  In conclusion, it _must_ be a human who goes."

"I volunteer," Chara spoke up.

"OVER MY DUSTED BODY!" Papyrus retorted.

"That's exactly what it will be if Frisk or I do not go!  We do what we must for Serif, remember?!

"She's right, bro," Sans conceded.  "Come on, everyone.  Gather around and we'll all go talk with my family too.  How much longer do we have 'til oblivion, G.?"

Gaster faced the sky and scratched his head thoughtfully.  "We have time.  I know the sky looks ominous, but we definitely have time," he replied.  "Before we go.  I would like to pay homage to the lives I destroyed here.  They will live again, but what I did was terrible.  I am sorry..."

"We'll fix it.  If you're sincere about fixin' this, then we'll do it."  Sans gathered everyone and jumped to the in-laws' house.  He didn't warp them directly inside but to the lawn instead.  "I don't want to scare the Mrs.  Everyone wait out here for a moment.  Paps, Chara, I need you to come with me."  They stood by him ready to follow Sans through the pits of hell and back if they must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, according to Wiki, Popcorn Pr1nce is the creator of AU Underswap and the character personalities. As I stated, the only thing that's truly mine is the headcanon for this story and any OC's. I don't know if credit is necessary, but I don't want to be seen as THAT person. Thanks to everyone who supports this! It's finally coming together and will be done in the next few chapters. From there, who knows what I'll do. It won't be my only fic though. I got a few more ideas. ^.^


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, looks like Gaster has destroyed the universe in an irreparable way and now an unsuspecting Frisk is about to get some news she would rather not hear.

Entering the house, Sans first noticed his wife playing with three boisterous rugrats.  "OH MY GOD!!  Sans!!" Frisk cried tears of joy and relief as she ran to her husband.  "I heard on the news there was an explosion that leveled our neighborhood!  I've been sitting here trying not to fall apart!  Oh Sis! - Paps!!  I'm so happy to see you two!!"  Frisk broke out into sobs as she latched onto Sans.

"Mama!" Serif cried as he wobbled to her arms.

"Dada!!" Lucida and Corsiva joined their cousin thrilled to see their daddy.

"Hi there, my baby!!" Chara shouted joyfully.  She was grateful to see the explosion didn't reach her parents' house.  It could easily have been a larger radius had Gaster not pulled it back at the last second minimizing damage and casualties.

"HI, STINKER!" Papyrus greeted him as he extended his arms embracing both of them, jubilant to have his family back.

"Calm down, sweetheart.  We're okay.  Everything's gonna be okay.  We don't have a house... but it's gonna be fine.  Hey there, my beautiful princess, my sweet angel!" Sans comforted his wife and daughters.  Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel heard the commotion and joined them grateful the three were home in one piece.

"I am overwhelmed with joy that you three are safe!" Toriel cried.  "I was so frightened that you were caught in this catastrophe."

"We're fine, Mom," Chara assured her lovingly wrapping one arm around her neck.  "We're safe, the kids are safe, and you guys are safe.  That's all that matters right now."

"What happened, guys?" Asriel asked the inevitable and much dreaded question.

"It's a long story, and honestly, we have guests waiting outside who can explain things better than we can," Sans answered.  "And, before ya throw a fit, Frisk, just listen to what the man has to say.  It was hard for me too, but when he explains everything it will all make sense.  Please, honey, give the guy a chance.  It took everything we had to do it, but you're a bigger person than I am sometimes."  Frisk looked on in perplexity as Sans brought everyone inside.  "Frisk, meet my old boss and close friend.  This is part of the Dr. W.D. Gaster that me 'n Paps knew.  He's lackin' some traits which is why he's gelatinous at the moment.  G., this is my beautiful wife, Frisk.  But you already know her."

"Sans!  What's going on?!  And who are _these_ two?!?" Frisk demanded anxiously.

"NAME'S PAPYRUS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME RUSS.  ACCORDING TO G. HERE, WE'RE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE," Russ explained.

"And I'm the Magnificent Sans!  Mweh hew hew!" Swap Sans introduced himself as Gaster moved closer.

"Sans!" Frisk whispered loudly to her husband.  "The taller one looks exactly like Pap, has the same name, but acts like you."

"Yep." Sans agreed.

"And the shorter one looks exactly like you, has the same name, but acts like Pap!"

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"It's _WIERD_!!  What the hell is going on?"  Sans just laughed and shrugged.  Before he could say anything, Gaster had crossed the room and addressed Frisk.

"Hello, child.  I'm Dr. Gaster... or a part of him at least.  I know you don't trust me, but I assure you from the bottom of my heart that I am not here to harm anyone.  It truly is a pleasure to meet you, my Ambassador - hero of Monster Kind.  I would shake your hand, but this form isn't on par for the task."  Frisk pushed her girls behind her protectively.

"Frisk, it's alright.  We can trust him now," Chara whispered in her ear.

"Dr. Gaster, is it really you?!  After all these years!" Asgore approached visibly shocked to see his long lost friend.

"Hello, Asgore.  It is me, just broken.  It's so nice to see you again, friend."

"It's great to see you too, buddy.  We've missed you a lot since you've been gone."  Asgore grew emotional and his eyes watered soaking the fur around them.

"As have I, your majesty."  Gaster bowed in respect to Asgore's formal title.  "Queen Toriel."  He turned his respects to her next.  "Everyone, gather around.  I am going to share the details of my plan.  It's very important that you listen as we do not have much time and anything redundant is a waste of what we have left."  They listened patiently as Gaster reiterated his plan to send a human on the errand of finding his missing pieces.

When he was finished, Frisk calmly stated, "If Chara is going, then I go too.  She's not doing this alone."

"Ya can't, honey.  Chara doesn't need to be doin' this either but we don't have much choice," Sans argued.  "The link we share won't let ya.  Didn't ya hear what G. said about monsters?"

"Actually, Sans, the soul has nothing to do with it.  It's your magic that is divided.  Since she serves as a vessel, that half of you will be safe.  A physical vessel is really all that's required.  Transporting a monster soul doesn't have the same restrictions as transporting the body," Gaster corrected him.

"Thanks, Gaster," Sans replied sarcastically.

"Anytime."  Gaster smiled oblivious to the retort.  "As a matter of fact, Frisk accompanying Chara is wise.  One of the other universes is perilous and you can't deny that there is safety in numbers.  Plus, having two navigators that are familiar with the area may drastically increase the efficiency of each trip."

"Are you positive there is no other way, doctor?" Toriel pleaded.  "I cannot stomach the thought of something terrible happening to my children."

"We are physically capable of sending _any_ human, but who would be qualified to help us?  Honestly, Mrs. Dreemurr, if there were more optimal candidates I would ask them instead."

"Everything will work out, Mom.  Chara and I have done this many times before we came to the surface.  We'll get through this too," Frisk comforted her.

"Many times??  When have you ever-"

"Mom!" Asriel interrupted.  "I am sooo hungry!  How about I help you make some finger foods for our guests?  They might be hungry as well."  Asriel redirected her attention to the kitchen forcing her hospitality and manners to kick in.  She felt foolish for not thinking of refreshments and snacks sooner and hurried to the refrigerator with Asriel.  Chara slugged Frisk's arm for carelessly bringing up the time travel.

"Keep in mind child, Sans destroyed the master RESET button.  In this form, I am incapable of creating another.  However, I do have quite a few SAVE stars left.  Use them wisely though.  The first dimension should be safe.  It's the last one I worry about the most.  It's corrupted and the monsters that live there are corrupt as well."

"I knew it!  You _were_ the one helping Flowey the whole time!  You tried to kill Frisk when she fought him, didn't you!?" Chara accused him.

"Yes, it was my power that aided him in trying to collect Frisk's soul.  I was still trying to free myself of the Void.  I knew that Flowey could harbor monster souls as well as human souls.  I wanted to get rid of her so _I_ could use Flowey as a vessel and have a body.  I felt that my determination was stronger than his and I could do to him what I tried to do with you.  It was wrong of me but my Determination half didn't see right or wrong, just obstacles and goals.  I'm still sorry."

"It's fine... no use being pissed off now...  We'll be fine," Chara repeated Frisk.  "We're seasoned.  This should be a piece of yummy chocolate cake."

"DON'T GET TOO COCKY, DEAR.  YOU HEARD HIM SAY THE LAST PLACE IS DANGEROUS.  GET IN, GET THE ARTIFACT, AND GET BACK HOME SAFE.  I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU SO COME HOME IN ONE PIECE," Papyrus tried to reason with her.

"Don't worry.  We'll protect each other.  Plus, I still know how to use THIS!"  Chara pulled out the Real Knife from under her belt.

"NYEH!  PUT THAT THING AWAY BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE!"

"I still have the lockets!" Asriel shouted from the kitchen.  They could hear him make a made dash for his room and the clomp-clomp sound of him returning.  "Sans gave Chara's back to me!  Here, Frisk, take mine!"

"Thank you, Asriel!  This is wonderful!  Do you by chance still have the faded ribbon somewhere from my search for the families of the other souls?  I'm older now and can equip more items."

"I have it back at my work station.  I kept all of them until you were through with your hunt.  Did you ever find them all??"

"No," Frisk's demeanor changed to a downtrodden one at the mention.  "I had one left to find, the family of the Perseverance soul.  I never found a clue to who they were and we don't even know how the boy died.  There was no name in the book and the serial number on his glasses had been worn off.  I'm afraid I'll never find his family... but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore..."

"It's okay, Sis.  You did your best and, truthfully, five out of six isn't something to be ashamed of.  I'll be right back with all the items and you two can decide which will be best to take."

"I don't suppose you could find my mother's betrothal bracelet?" Chara asked her brother hopefully.

"Wait, no need to go anywhere.  I still have some of my powers.  Here!" Gaster opened a rift and pulled out all of the items Frisk collected in her wanderings.  The he reached back in and pulled out Chara's bracelet that Sans had discarded in the scuffle.  "Saves time and magic.  I won't be able to do this when I get the next pieces so take advantage of it while you can."

"AND WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT FOR THOSE ARTIFACTS??" Russ asked suspiciously.

"Oh!  Because the rifts I make only work intra-dimensionally.  I can't tear a hole inter-dimensionally like the Dimension Distortion box can."

"THEN... CAN YOU... UM, FIND OUR FAMILIES??  AND BRING THEM HERE?"

"Absolutely!  Why didn't you ask sooner?"  Gaster tore another rift and found Russ and Sans' wives and children, scared the dog residue out of them when he beckoned them, and brought them to the other side reuniting them with their husbands.

"CHARA!!  KORINNA!!  THANK GOODNESS YA BOTH ARE ALRIGHT!" Russ came to tears seeing his two little women.

"Russ!  Look, sweetie, it's Daddy!" Swap Chara cried.

"Daddy!  I was so scared when we couldn't find you and Uncle Sans!" his little girl, about five years old, ran to him in tears.  He threw his arms around both of them and just stood there not caring about anything else going on around him.

"Sans!  Don't you _ever_ leave us like that again!  I was so worried you were dead!" Swap Frisk sobbed into him still holding their two boys by the hand.

"I'm here, love - I'm here.  Please, don't cry.  I can't stand it when you cry.  It makes me cry..." he tried to console her gathering his family to him.

"And take off that ridiculous armor!  I know you were playing with the boys, but I can't even get my arms around you."  He chuckled as he pulled the chest piece, boots, and pants off leaving him in a white tank top, plaid over-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.  "So much better," she sighed throwing her arms around his rib cage."

"Dad!  What happened?!" the twins, about a year older than their cousin, asked in unison tugging at his shirt.

"Helvetica, Vivaldi... my tough boys...  Well, I'll tell ya in a minute.  It's complicated, kids."  He ruffled their fringed hair affectionately.  "Thank you, Gaster, for bringing our families back to us.  At least we don't have to be alone through this."

"Please, don't thank me.  It's the least I can do after all the trouble I've caused," Gaster said shamefully.  He passed the items to Frisk and Chara for them to sort.  Chara immediately put her bracelet back on her wrist and equipped the toy knife on the other side of her belt.  Frisk pulled out the ribbon and Toriel braided her hair with it.  She placed the Burnt Pan in her dimensional chest as well as Casey's gun just in case.

"Guys, I'll be right back," Asriel announced.  "I'm going to get Sasha.  I'm sure she's panicking right now with the sky and storm the way it is."  In just a few seconds, they were back and Sasha was actually a bit of a mess.

"I have been trying to get a hold of someone, but the phones are all out of service.  Some kind of interference has caused all the communication lines to go out.  Everyone is freakin' out over the blood red sky and black, thundering clouds.  Does anyone know what's going on??" she talked a mile a minute.

"I guess that means I better find Gramps," Asriel mused before leaving again and returning with Chance.

"What in the name of sassafras is goin' on out there?!?" Chance hollered.  "Why does the sky look like the gates of hell have opened up?!  What the hell is that?!  Who the hell are these!?!"

"Grandpa, calm down!" Frisk patted his shoulder telling him and Sasha what happened.  "Now, we're about to go back and fix this.  Time travel, just like in the adventures we told you about."

"Like hell you are!  You two are staying right here with me!  Let someone else do it."

"Pops, there _isn't_ anyone else," Chara refuted.  "We are the only ones who can get in and out as quickly as possible and time is of the essence at the moment.  We really don't have time to be arguing with your stubborn butt.  Trust us, trust _me_.  We can do this."  She took both of his hands and looked him in the eye.  "I love you, Chance.  Circumstance may have kept us apart, but it also gave me a different kind of knowledge I couldn't have learned otherwise, and now I have a chance to do some good with it.  Have a little faith in me.  Have a little faith in Frisk."

The weary old man sighed and hugged them both.  "I love you two.  I love you both so much.  Please be safe.  I've been through enough in my time; I can handle a little apocalypse, but I just can't handle losing you girls."  They giggled at the absurdity of it.  A "little" apocalypse.  They questioned if the elderly man was right in the head.

"I agree with Chance.  Are you two absolutely sure you want to do this?" Asgore questioned.

"Positive!" Chara answered first.  "If we don't, everyone will die.  There won't be a home to come back to.  Our existence will be forgotten in this vast universe."

"We love you girls so much.  Be. careful.  Come back safe."

"We love you too, Dad!" Frisk and Chara chimed as they hugged him.

"Hey, what's all this stuff?" Sasha asked sorting through the pile of items the girls decided against bringing.

"Those?  They're just some things left behind by the six souls used to break the barrier.  They're supposed to be in the museum but I was using them to track down their families and explain what happened to their loved ones.  I never found them all though..." Frisk told her.

"So... that's what happened to you...  I often wondered... but we never found..." Sasha's sentence became more broken as she started to weep cradling the Torn Notebook.

"Sasha??  What's wrong??" Asriel knelt down beside her in the floor.  Frisk and Chara's heart stopped and leaped into their throats.

"These glasses... this book... they belonged to my..." she continued crying holding the book close.  "My little brother disappeared.  He was such a nerd always scribbling things down in his books about nature and science.  He loved exploring the woods by our house even going as far as the cave at the top of Mt. Ebott.  He always went farther than he was allowed to go saying he found some of the prettiest golden flowers growing in that cave.  One day he went for a walk and never came home.  Dad made these glasses for him; said it paid to be an optometrist for two kids who needed glasses.  I stopped wearing mine a long time ago but Connie refused to switch to contacts.  So, Frisk.  Looks like you found all of them after all..."

"Sasha...  I... I'm so sorry..." Frisk breathed barely audible.

Sasha stood up and turned to her.  She set the items on the coffee table and threw her arms around Frisk.  "Thank you, for trying to find us.  Thank you for not letting my brother be forgotten.  He was such a sweet person, a bit stubborn at times, but he was consistent in his aspirations.  Thank you for being consistent too."

"Why didn't you ever mention you had a brother?"

"Because I miss him.  It's hard to talk about it, so I never brought him up because it hurts.  I feel better knowing what happened to him and that his death wasn't in vain.  I'm glad his sacrifice meant something and that I got to know your family.  I love your brother very much and would never have met him if not for that.  I miss him and wish it had been someone else, but I have all of you.  It's not a trade off either.  It's making the most out of horrible circumstance and finding the silver lining."  Sasha dried her eyes while Asriel comforted her too.  Then Chara wrapped herself around the huddle.

"I wish I could tell you exactly what happened.  The truth is, he was found in Waterfall but we don't know his cause of death other than asphyxiation."

"You mentioned beautiful blue flowers in Waterfall, correct?  And pink lilies in the water?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I know what happened to him.  Dummy forgot his inhaler before he left.  He had severe allergies and asthma and egged it on with his nature explorations.  The flowers probably caused him to have an asthma attack and suffocate."

"Asphyxiation but no sign of water in the lungs!  That's what Alphys said in her report.  She said it was as if he choked to death but his airways were not obstructed and he was not physically choked by another party.  Never thought about allergies or asthma due to monster food being hypoallergenic and the limited plant life," Chara noted.

"Little one, I am so sorry.  I never wanted to see any harm come to the humans that fell.  But, the truth is, none of them would have ever made it out of the Underground.  Once a human found their way down there, they were trapped forever thanks to the humans before them that sealed us away.  They made sure their own kind would be trapped too forcing us to make the decision to either kill them and bring the barrier down or be stuck forever and let the soul go to waste.  But, only a virtuous soul would do meaning if we ever made it out, the world would want us banished again or destroyed because all they would know is we killed humans for our own freedom without ever knowing the circumstances.  They made sure we would look like true monsters no matter what we did.  That's why Gaster resorted to extraction experiments.  We wanted to see if simply extracting the necessary traits would bring down the barrier, but it failed.  So we tried going back in time and well, we thought it killed him.  We tried everything we could to not hurt anyone," Asgore confessed.

"It's not your fault, Asgore.  Many of us understand what happened was beyond your control.  I know you and Toriel are good people - the monsters are good people.  Humans, a lot of times, are not.  I grew up with it, I see it, and I don't follow blindly.  I'm far from mad or upset, I promise.  You and Toriel are far too kind for me to think ill of you," Sasha promised.  She hugged the big monster and Toriel before going with Frisk and Chara to help them pack.  They filled two backpacks full.  One contained the eight save stars Gaster gave them and the other had their healing supplies.  They picked two butterscotch-cinnamon pies, two spider donuts, two bags of spider cider mix, two bottles of water, and two cups of ramen.  Once saddled up, the girls loved on their babies and husbands before leaving with Gaster.

"Ya ready girls?" Sans asked.  They really weren't but it didn't matter.  They did what they must.  "Take care of yourself, Frisk.  I'm rootin' for ya, kiddo!  And don't forget we love ya a skele-'ton'.  Heheh!"  Sans kissed his wife.

"Hee!  'Olive' you too, Sans," Frisk smiled returning his pun.

"Ugh!  Puns..." Swap Sans gagged.

Sans turned to him with black sockets and growled, "Wanna have a bad time, pal?"

"COOL YOUR JETS, BRO.  DON'T MAKE ME 'PUN'-T YOU, SHORT STACK.  HEHE." Russ cut in.

"Your bro is cool.  I disown you," Sans told his alter.  He gripped Gaster the best he could and took them to Alphys' lab where the contraption sat right against the wall with its bronzed plaque waiting for its big reveal.  Beyond the main lobby visitors were required to be accompanied.  Fortunately, Sans was on good terms with all of the receptionists and had the highest level of clearance.  He greeted the lady at the desk and swiped his badge.  "Gaster, would ya care to inspect the machine while I look for Al?"

"Certainly, but what about the lady at the desk?  Will she not be upset at me for tinkering with their property?" Gaster questioned.

"Alice?  Nah, she and Suzie know me well."  Sans waved at the lady.  She smiled politely and waved back.  "I'll be back in a flash."  His pace was brisk as he rushed through the doors.

"Sans!" the woman Sans called Alice spoke as he passed.  Sans halted and turned to her.  "If you're here for D. Alphys, she's upstairs in her personal quarters for the day.  She was feeling a bit under the weather she said."

"Thanks, Alice.  Ya saved me some trouble."

"Anytime, hun!"  Alice went back to the ringing phone.  Sans went down the main corridor to the elevator at the end of the hall.  Once on the upper floor, he found Alphys' apartment door and went to know but nearly ended up knocking on Alphys' head.  She opened the door as if she was waiting.

"How'd ya know I was comin'?" Sans asked taken back a little.

"Your mother-in-law called.  I heard your fuzzy slippers shuffling down the hallway too.  Is it true, Sans?!  Is Gaster really back?!"  Alphys yanked Sans through the door.

"Whoa!  Easy!  Yeah, it's true.  Gaster tore a hole in the fabric of reality while he was at it.  Now, we're stuck cleanin' up his mess.  Just like old times, huh?"

"W-What are we just standing here for?!  I want to see him!!"  Alphys grabbed her shoes in excitement.  "Come on!!"

"Wha!  Al!  Wait!  I need your help!"  Sans tried to catch her attention as she took off to the elevator.  "I need to know where the time machine is..." he sighed, unable to slow her down.  Alphys ran through everyone, past the first set of doors, and into the main lobby.

She gasped as she caught sight of her lost friend.  "Doctor!  It really _is_ you!" she cried.

"Well hello, Alphys.  My you have grown since the last time I saw you," Gaster welcomed her.

"I-I can't believe it.  It-It's been too long!  I'm so happy to see you!"  She sobbed as she attempted to hug him.  Unfortunately, his plasmic form wasn't well receptive of the affection.  "Doctor!  What happened t-to you?  Wh-Why is your body... g-gooey?!"

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time, Alphys.  Right now, I need to focus on the task at hand.  Where is Sans?"

"I'm here," Sans replied as he popped back in.  "Al, ya ran off in such a tizzy that I didn't get to ask what I came up there for.  I need the time machine hull.  Where is it?"

"It was left behind, remember?  We agreed it was a lost cause and would be too much of a hassle to bring it to the surface," she answered.

"So, it's back at the old lab.  It shouldn't be too hard to find and bring here.  How's the dimension jumper, Doc?"

"Jumper?" Gaster mused.  "Oh, this!  It seems to be in perfect condition.  Jumper, eh?  I like that.  We'll call it The Jumper.  It should be ready when the girls are."

"We're ready when you are, Doctor," Frisk spoke.  She kissed Sans goodbye and boarded the 'Jumper' with Chara.

"It's real simple to use.  This sensor is the DT sensor.  Place your hand on it to start it up.  I can't believe you didn't notice this, Sans.  I'm disappointed in you."

"Well, forgive me for havin' to go through hell decryptin' your notes.  Is English your second language or what?" Sans defended himself.

"Why, yes it is.  Anyway, your determination will fuel the Jumper.  When it's full, set the first dial to the coordinates and the second dial to the time in four digit year, two digit month, and two digit day format.  This screen will show you the location by picture camera.  I'll type an example while it's warming up.  Here is where your house used to be but this is yesterday at 0500 hours.  See?  It's still there even though it isn't anymore."

"That's incredible!" Chara exclaimed.  Frisk marveled at the contraption too.

"Indeed, child.  It can also change into a convenient travel cube.  If you are out of inventory space, it will fit in a dimensional chest.  Frisk, do you still have that capability on your phone?"

"Yes, we use it frequently.  That's how Chara keeps getting her knife," Frisk replied.

"What about the laser gun that Alphys put on your old phone?"

"No, we haven't needed that one in years!"

"Not to worry.  I can upgrade them to where you have access to the laser app at all times.  A little self defense may be necessary, or it couldn't hurt anyway," Alphys took their phones and installed the weapon app.

"Thanks, Al!  You're the best!  What would we do without you?"

"You may not be able to call us, but you can call each other if you get separated.  What you can do is write a letter and put it in the dimensional chest and we can write back.  I know it's prehistoric to write a letter, but it's our only option for communication."

"Thank you, Al," Chara gratefully took back her phone.

"The Jumper should be ready, ladies," Gaster warned them.  "Be careful.  I shall leave a save star here at the lab to be safe.  Touch it before you go."  They took his advice and reached out of the door to grab the star.  Frisk laid her hand on the sensor and the machine started right up.  *Hearing the whir of the mechanics filled them with determination!*  Frisk gave Sans one last kiss before securing the door.  She used the coordinates Gaster wrote for them to find the next artifact.  Chara read them to her and double checked.

"Are you ready, Sis?" Chara asked.

"Not really, but what choice do we have?  Are _you_ ready?" Frisk returned her question with the same question.

"I'm ready to be away from Gaster for a good while.  I haven't been alone in my own head since before you fell down that hole!  I hate leaving Serif and Pap like this but I'm excited to see something new and different."

"I guess I'm a little excited too.  I just wish Sans and the girls could be with me."  The Jumper made whirring and beeping noises as it crossed the threshold of another reality.  There were no windows so they relied on the silence to tell them that it had stopped.  Frisk and Chara exchanged curious looks.  "Should we open the door?"

"That's something we should have thought to ask Gaster before we left," Chara commented.  The Jumper started beeping again and the first screen flashed a message:  ARRIVED.  It displayed a camera view of the current surroundings.  Suddenly, Frisk's cell phone beeped.

"Huh?  New items in the dimensional chest?  Gaster must have sent us gifts!  Let's see...  There's two extra phone batteries, some band-aids, a stick, and a letter."  Frisk pulled the letter out and read it aloud.  "Dearest children, it is with humble apologies that I failed to mention some crucial information about the coordinates provided.  To retrieve both artifacts before the annoying dog I affectionately named Toby takes off with them, you must start from the beginning of the journey.  Once the scamp gets his paws on it, it's gone.  You would have to continue logging the coordinates to start over.  Please forgive my shortcomings.  I am so excited to be in real company that I left out these details.  Teamwork is essential in this quest.  I provided you with a stick to distract Toby.  One should distract him while the other grabs the artifact.  The only reason I was capable of grabbing Toby from the Swap-verse was good fortune of timing.  It would have been necessary to chase him down if not for luck.  Also, note that the button to store the Jumper is located by the switch board.  There is an emergency button that will take you to a random location if you happen to be in immediate danger.  Next to it, is the compact button.  You have one minute to exit once it's pressed.  That's why both are under a plastic cover.  Accidentally hitting either one could be fatal.  Please notify me as soon as possible if you receive this message.  If you do, this will serve as an open means of communication like Alphys said, inconvenient as it may be.  Sincerely, Dr. WDG."

"Man, he's long winded!" Chara remarked.

"Tell me about it..." Frisk agreed as Chara opened the door and Frisk pushed the button as instructed.  The Jumper made some noises and condensed itself into a little cube.  Frisk placed it in the dimensional chest for safe keeping along with a reply to Dr. Gaster saying they made it safely.

Chara looked around to see that they were at the top of Mt. Ebott.  Something _was_ different yet they couldn't figure out what.  Something felt off from the normal.  Whatever it was, they knew this was the start of new adventure in an Underground different from their home.  They faced Ebott city as the sun began to rise.  The reds, purples, and golds of the morning sky filled them with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What awaits these two determined souls in this strange world. Find out in the next chapter!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new land, a new Underground, a new chapter. Let's see where this takes our heroines (the-the girls... not drugs... don't do drugs...)

Chara and Frisk were surveying the area when a sudden rustling came from the bushes nearby.  Chara pulled out her knife in preparation.  They watched as a small, animal like creature in a blue and purple striped sweater emerged.  "Chara, put down your knife.  This creature seems harmless enough," Frisk whispered.

"That attitude will get us killed," Chara argued.

"The man who speaks in hands told me there would be two visitors waiting on the mountain.  I thought he was mad yet here you are," said the little creature in a high pitched voice like that of a child.

"Oh my!  Aren't you just the cutest with your lopped ears and little paws!" Frisk shrieked in sheer excitement.

"You... you're me.  You're a version of me from another universe."

"Eh?!  Say what?"

"My name is Frisk.  I bet yours is too."

"Well, can't argue with that logic," Chara laughed.

"So you're...  _I'm_ a monster in this world??" Frisk queried.

"Sort of.  The man who talks to me in my dreams mashed up a few universes.  This world being one of them.  Nobody except for me knows that - as far as I can tell at least.  The creatures like me that live on the surface originally used to be human.  The monsters that live below also changed when their core malfunctioned.  They were fused with essence of the human souls and now they look like monsters until something special happens to turn them human for a short period of time," the little monster Frisk answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Chara asked.

"I told you.  The man told me.  He called me down there in my dreams asking for help.  He said to tell the new visitors at the top of the mountain."

"So you haven't been down there yourself??"

"Not yet.  I want to though."

"Well, we need you to sit this one out," Frisk ordered.  "If you go with us, it may ruin what we're trying to accomplish.  In honesty, you _should_ be the one jumping down that hole but trust us.  It will be easier on us if you don't this time."

"I guess I can trust myself," monster Frisk replied.  "Just be careful.  The man said everything is riding on your success."  Chara petted the little child before moving to the hole leading to the Underground.

"Who's jumping first?" she asked.

"After you, Sis," Frisk offered.

"No way!  I'm not as young as I used to be and that jump almost killed me the first time!  _You_ jump."

"Fine, ya big chicken, I'll jump.  Looks like the buttercup mound is still there."  Frisk leaped off of the edge and landed in a pile of soft flowers just like the first time.  "This feels familiar."  Nostalgia crept in as she rolled around in the buttercups.  "Come down, Chara!  I'll catch you!"

Chara tossed her pack down first.  "Catch!  I'm coming down next!"  She jumped and Frisk broke her fall like she promised.  They tumbled backwards into the flower patch.  "Hehe!  That was more pleasant the second time around."  The girls dusted loose petals off their clothes and plucked them from their hair.  "Wait!  That one is whole.  Here, stick it behind your ear.  You look so pretty like that Frisk."

"Thank you, my dear sister.  Here."  Frisk wrapped the stem of one around the band of her clip and covered the metal part with a yellow flower.  "That suits you."  She took Chara's hand as they walked to the entryway when a familiar voice welcomed them.

"Howdy!  My name is Flowey!  Flowey the flower.  You two must be new here.  I guess little ol' me will have to show you how things work down here," Flowey greeted them.

"Flowey, cut it out.  We don't have time for this," Chara sighed.

His face turned to a look of horror when their eyes met.  "Ch-Chara?!  No!  It can't be you!  You're dead!... because I killed you..."

"I'm not the Chara you know, but yes.  I am Chara.  Listen, Asriel, we desperately need your help.  You might not understand right now but things on the surface are in bad shape.  Please, don't try and kill us just yet.  Even if you do collect the soul you need and get to the surface, there won't be a surface left much longer.  We're here to fix that."

"You-You're lying!  You always were a liar!"

"She's not lying, Flowey.  Why else would we come here knowing the risk?  We _know_ there's a huge chance you might kill one of us and take our soul.  And, we came anyway because we have faith you won't.  We know you better than that.  Back home, you're our brother, Asriel and we love you in that time.  We love you now," Frisk told him as she leaned down and tenderly hugged the flower.

"Yes, we love you and grant you MERCY, Flowey," Chara followed.  In a POOF, Flowey turned into a human.  There in their arms stood a beautiful child with golden hair and emerald green eyes.

"I... I've never been in human form before...  No one has ever shown _me_ MERCY... not even that boneheaded skeleton and his trash brother."  Flowey cried a little as he hugged them back.

"Wow!  Your other self was right, Frisk!  The right trigger will turn them human!  How bizarre."

"Aw!  He's so cute!  How precious are you!!  Are you Asriel now??" Frisk asked curiously.

"No, idiot.  I'm a personified Flowey.  I haven't been Asriel in a long time.  This shouldn't have even worked on me because I'm not a monster, but I'm sure since I was imbued with magic essence it worked.  Okay, you did this for me, so I suppose I owe you one.  Oh no!  Here _she_ comes."  Flowey turned back into his original form and disappeared into the earth.

"Oh!  I thought I heard voices.  There are two this time?  How unfortunate for you to end up down here.  Where are my manners?  Hello, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.  I wander this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen.  I have not seen actual humans in quite some time," Toriel welcomed them.

"Hello, Toriel, my name is Frisk and this is my sister Ch- OWIE!" Frisk cried as Chara jabbed her ribs.

"'Owie'?  That is a peculiar name," Toriel commented.

"No, no!  She said... 'Alli'.  My name is Alli." Chara corrected her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two, Frisk and Alli.  Follow me, children.  I shall help you through the Ruins."  Once they entered the fourth room, Toriel left to run her errands.  She gave them her cell phone number and hurried off.  Frisk turned to Chara with a sassy look.

"What was _that_ all about??  Why did you make up a name??"

"She doesn't know who I am, Frisk.  The me of this world must have looked similar to this world's version of you.  If I told her my real name, she might think it a bad joke.  Or, if she _did_ believe me, it would break her heart that I can't stay," Chara explained.

"I see.  That was a good call.  So, you're Alli until we leave here.  Will you be Alli in the next universes?  This way I don't mess up."

"Sure.  Why not?  Come on, let's get moving."

They marched through the Ruins until they came across a Froggit.  Battle engaged, Chara pulled out her knife ready to defend Frisk and herself.  "Chara!  No!  Froggits are fairly harmless," Frisk scolded.

"It's Alli," Chara reminded her.

"Right, sorry.  Put that away.  I'll take care of the little guy."  Frisk complimented Froggit.  Froggit didn't understand what she said but it was flattered anyway.  Then another PUFF of smoke!  He turned into a human.

"Are-are you the ones that gave me the nice compliment?" he asked timidly.

"Yes!  That was us.  See, Ch- Alli?  I still got it!" Frisk gloated a little.

"Thank you.  That was nice of you.  I apologize for attacking you girls.  I was confused and scared because the only other person that's supposed to be down here is the goat lady.  Life's hard for us Froggits being confused all the time.  I'm still not sure what you said, but ribbit...  Ribbit?  Riiibiiit..." human Froggit turned back to normal mid sentence.

"It's okay.  Hop along, friend."

"That was amazing, Sis!" Chara shouted.  "How did you know to do that?"

"All the runs we did years ago.  I still remember most of the monster's favorite things."  They continued forward until they found Napstablook.  Chara asked him to move, trying to be more patient, yet she forgot this would engage battle.  Napstablook jumped up in an emotional fit.

"Now what?!  I tried doing what you did and he's attacking us!" she panicked.

"Some take more understanding.  Watch again."  Frisk tried to cheer up Napstablook but he wasn't feeling up to it.  She didn't give in though.  Finally, he said he had something to show them.  The white smoke billowed as he turned into a human.  The girls marveled at his pale skin and sleek black hair.  Napstablook sported a white top hat with a nice white tuxedo.

"I call this dapperblook," he said as his damp brown eyes smiled.  "Do you like it?"

"Aw!  Dapperblook is dapper," Chara complimented him.  He blushed and disappeared.

Later on, they finally reached Toriel's house and took refuge.  "I was just on my way to fetch you children.  Please, come in!  I have a special surprise for you both!"

As they followed her inside, Frisk asked, "Could... could we call you Mom?  It would be so much better for us if we could."

"Oh my!  You want to call me Mother?  If that would make you happy then I am alright with it," Toriel responded with surprise yet she was flattered.

"Thank you," Chara said as she took a big whiff of the sweet and spicy aroma filling the air.  "Mmmm.  Butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

"You children know the smell of this pie?  How wonderful!  I hope you enjoy it then.  I made it special for my two new visitors."

"Our mom loves butterscotch-cinnamon pie.  She makes them all the time.  Yours smells just like hers."

"Alli!" Frisk scolded.

"She must be quite a woman to make good butterscotch-cinnamon pies," Toriel mused.

"She also makes killer snail soup."

"ALLI!" Frisk grew harsher.

"Another snail soup connoisseur?  Imagine that!  I wish I could meet this amazing woman."  Toriel cut them both a slice and set plates at the table with two glasses of milk.  They both ate a big piece saving their own pies for later.  After their sweet dinner, they laid down for a quick nap.  Waking up rested and refreshed, the girls went to speak with the kind Toriel about leaving the Ruins.  "Would you rather not stay and eat all the pie and snail soup you want?" Toriel pleaded.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but it's very important that we continue on our way," Frisk reasoned.  "We have something urgent to take care of."

"We're very grateful for your hospitality, and you really have been like a mother to us," Chara added trying not to hurt the woman's feelings.

"If you wish to learn the exit, then follow me."  Toriel led the way downstairs to the huge stone doors.  "This leads out of the Ruins, but all humans who leave are struck down by King Asgore.  If you leave my protection, you will be hunted by his Royal Guard.  Asgore will not kill _you_ , Chara, but he _will_ take Frisk's soul."

Chara gasped, "You _do_ recognize me!"

"Of course I do.  How could I not know my own daughter?  I know you are from a different world for my Chara is dead.  I have no disillusion about that.  But, I don't care how you got here.  Knowing that somewhere my daughter grew up and became a beautiful, smart young woman is enough."  She turned to Frisk.  "And you, child.  You said you were sisters?"

"Yes.  In our time, you adopted me as well.  That's why we wanted to call you Mom.  You and our Toriel are almost identical," Frisk answered.

"She must be quite proud to have such kind, well mannered daughters.  Just maybe the both of you can change Asgore's mind."

They felt their guilt weighing on their necks.  "Actually, Mom... we can't meet with Dad this time.  We're here on a mission with a major time constraint.  I'm sorry."

"If we don't do what we came here to do, there won't be a world much longer.  Our mission is urgent," Chara added.

"Then follow me back upstairs for a moment.  I cannot send you children into the cold dressed in summer clothing," Toriel stated.  She dug through some old clothes and found a pair of black winter leggings for Frisk and a pair of brown ones for Chara.  She handed Frisk a blue and purple striped sweater and Chara a green and yellow striped one.

"Wow... just like old times, huh?" Frisk muttered.  The sweater was a little big but it matched her purple skirt.  Luckily, Chara had on a pair of khaki high shorts so she matched too.

"I didn't miss this sweater," Chara whispered.  Frisk responded with a silent finger to her lips telling her sister to hush.  They hugged Toriel before continuing on their way.

POFF!  Toriel became human.  "Ah!  I have not been in this form for quite some time.  It feels strange after so long."  The girls awed at how their mom looked as a human.  She had the same pearlescent skin the others had.  Her hair was long and sunny.  It wasn't the cornflower color Flowey's had been but more like their father's.  Her kind blue eyes smiled at them lovingly.

"This is a pretty neat!  I like this universe," Chara spoke.

"Well, if we want to keep it, we had better get moving," Frisk reminded her.  Toriel kissed both girls before they left and thanked them for their company.  Out in the woods, a cold wind stirred and gently pushed around them.  They were never more grateful for warm clothes.

"I take back what I said about the sweater," Chara renounced her earlier statement.  Frisk laughed at her as they stepped around a large branch in the middle of the path.

"That branch is going to snap," Frisk said with a casual smile.  Sure enough, a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the woods.  Reflexively, Chara drew her knife.  "Put that away.  It's just Sans."

"Oh yea.  I forgot."  She sheathed it in her belt but kept a nervous hand on it just in case.  After all, the kid Frisk said several universes had been smashed together at this point.  She didn't trust that it would be the Sans it _should_ be or if would be Sans at all.  It wouldn't surprise her it was someone else.  They reached the bridge and found wide bars placed in their way.  "My husband...  I love him..." Chara mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, kids," another familiar voice called from behind.  "Don't ya know how to greet a new pal?  Turn around and _shake my hand_."  Chara turned and looked at him skeptically.  There stood Sans waiting with that cheesy grin hand stretched out.  Frisk turned and smiled.  She shook his hand knowing what he was up to.  On cue, the whoopie cushion made its obnoxious sound.  Sans laughed, "Ah, the old whoopie cushion in the hand never gets old.  Hi, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton.  Now what's two pretty ladies like you doin' wanderin' out in the cold?"

"Hehe!  My name is Frisk and this is my sister, Chara."  Chara smiled and waved seeing that he wasn't a threat.

"Don't ya know it's dangerous to be a human out here?  Unless you're actually monsters lettin' your human for wear out..."

"No, we're humans."

"That's not good.  Full humans, not those weird beast things that inhabit the surface that _used_ to be human, are extremely rare now.  See, I'm supposed to be on the watch for humans but I'm not into that.  My brother Papyrus though, he's a human hunting fanatic.  He built that trap to keep any passing humans from escaping, but he built the bars too far apart.  Ya can pass right through if ya want.  I warn ya though, if ya keep goin' he'll be waitin' to capture ya.  But don't worry, my bro is pretty harmless.  His puzzles are a 'breeze', heh!  Actually... do ya gals care to humor me and let him see ya?  He's never seen a genuine human who can't change.  Seein' him excited would make my day.  Maybe shake things up a bit?"  They nodded politely.  "You two are pretty 'cool', hehe!  Drop by my sentry station if ya wanna 'chill'.  Pfft!  Hehe!"  They giggled as they followed Sans to his post.  "My brother is headed this way.  Ya gals better hide."

The lamp was no longer conveniently shaped so they ducked behind the cardboard sentry post.  "For real, Sans!  You couldn't have built a wooden one!  It's frickin' cold out here.  I'm chilled to the 'bone'!" Frisk whispered loudly.

"Hehe!  Quiet!  He'll hear ya," Sans laughed.

"BROTHER!  ARE YOU LYING DOWN ON THE JOB AGAIN?  I SWEAR!  YOU'RE SUCH A PILE OF LAZY BONES!  WE MUST STAY VIGILANT IN ORDER TO CAPTURE A HUMAN FOR ASGORE!" Papyrus scolded.

"Hey, I've got a ton of work done.  A skele-'ton' to be exact," Sans teased.

"SANS!  NONE OF YOUR PUNS TODAY!  I CAN'T HANDLE IT."

"But you're smilin', bro."

"I AM AND I HATE IT...  GET BACK TO YOUR WATCH, BROTHER.  AND PUT A LITTLE MORE 'BACK BONE' INTO IT.  NYEH HEH HEH!"  Papyrus marched off pleased with his own tasteful pun.

"Alright, he's gone.  You two can come out now."  Frisk and Chara popped up from behind the sentry.  "I'm gonna move on ahead.  I'll meet ya at his first puzzle.  See ya."

"Why do we have to go through all of this again?" Chara asked.

"We will need Sans and Papyrus' help at some point.  Plus, it's fun!" Frisk told her.

"What do we need their help with?  You know where to go and what to do."

"But, we can't get there and do it with everyone hunting us down.  The trip will go smoother with Sans, Pap, and Undyne not trying to kill us... mostly Undyne."  The girls flew through Papyrus' puzzles quickly and braced themselves for battle.  As they continued approaching him in the snowstorm, an unsettling feeling nested in Chara's stomach about fighting an alter of her husband.  "Do you want me to do this one too?" Frisk asked with concern.

"No.  Let me take care of this one," she insisted.  She engaged battle mode and skillfully dodged most of his attacks in the process of advancing towards him.  She had one goal:  to get next to him.  She cleared almost everyone until the large bone at the end knocking her HP down to one.

"Chara!  Damn it."  Frisk pulled her sister back laying her on a makeshift bed of pine branches.  Sans even offered his jacket to keep her warm which Frisk gratefully accepted.  "I guess I'm going to have to break out the old charm.  Let's see if Pap still finds me adorable and cuddly..."  She approached ready to face his challenge.

"HUMAN!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  I ALREADY HAVE THE ONE HUMAN I NEED.  YOU'RE FREE TO GO," Papyrus informed her scratching his skull in confusion.

"What??  Do you think I'm just gonna stand back and let you take my sister?  If you want Chara's soul, then you will have to go through me first!"  Frisked blocked the way.

"ALRIGHT.  SINCE I'M AT THE UNFAIR ADVANTAGE OF FIGHTING _TWO_ HUMANS, I'LL HAVE TO BATTLE YOU AT DOUBLE MY STRENGTH AND SPEED TO END THIS QUICKLY BEFORE I RUN OUT OF MAGIC."

"Oh shit...  Me and my mouth..."  A thunderous laughter could be heard coming from Sans as he leaned up against a nearby pine.  'Laugh it up, chuckles...  Just be glad Chara wasn't trying else Pap would have been killed.'  Frisk entered battle mode and was met with an onslaught of bones most of which she had trouble evading.  It had been so long since she actually had to defend herself against Papyrus that she nearly forgot his techniques.  Before the huge bone ever made its way to her, she was knocked unconscious with a single HP left just like Chara.

Who knew how much time passed before the girls awoke to find themselves in the shed.  "Ung..." Chara groaned as she came to.  "What happened?  Where are we??"

"We are in their shed.  You played it too safe and I ended up fighting Papyrus at double his speed and strength.  Want to try this again?  Maybe let me go first this time, hmm?" Frisk asked sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy.  I thought I could do it without being aggressive."

"Actually, you almost did make it.  He would have threw one more little bone at you and been done."

" _Damn it_!!"  Chara rubbed her face with both hands and took a deep breath.  "Okay!  Once more.  Let me try once more."

"Depends, are you going to be taken by that ridiculously large bone this time?"  Chara's face turned the bloodiest shade of red as she held both hands to her face and started laughing so hard she squeaked.

"Bwahahaha!!  Please don't say that again!  Oh my God, Frisk!!  Ack!!  I can't breathe!... dying!"

"What the hell did I say??  Come on, why don't you let _me_ fight Papyrus, Chara?  We don't have time to keep waking up back here.  Please, I know what I'm doing."

"I need the practice, Frisk!  If I am to protect you in the next world, then I need to prepare now while the fights are still mainly harmless.  Gaster said the next universe will be perilous and hard and you have never been in any real danger.  If I'm going to be able to keep you safe, then I need to limber up my body, exercise the parts of my brain that I haven't utilized in decades now, and get used to thinking with my intuition again.  I don't want to be lazy and indifferent when we go to this next place and possibly get us both killed.  Do you get that?"

"Who said I've never been in any real danger?  I was three wandering the woods on my own at _night_.  That's pretty dangerous.  I had to go days without food before I learned how to scavenge for myself and I couldn't tell you how many times I ate the wrong berries.  I'm not helpless, Chara.  I have fought wolves, charmed snakes, and I even frightened off a bear once.  Those woods are unforgiving and you know that.  And, as bad as the woods are, the city is so much worse which you know very well too!  We grew up the same, Sis.  I chose to be a pacifist not because I have to be but because I  _want_ to be.  So, don't think for a second that I can't hold my own in this next universe.  I'm every bit capable of taking any of them down.  Now, if you still feel the need to stand off against Pap then have at it.  But, if it's fear of me being hurt driving you forward then allow me to take care of this and show you otherwise."

"I'm sorry.  You're right, you're right...  I guess I forget that you had it rough too and I get a little overprotective.  I _do_ have an idea to throw him off if you trust me to get close to him.  It will cut this battle short and save us some lost time.  I'm gonna try flirting with him."

"Flirting doesn't cut the fight short.  I've tried that so many times.  Sorry to disappoint you."

"Yeah, it doesn't end the fight for _you_.  You're Frisk, the human he shares platonic feelings with.  Haha!  _I'm_ Chara, his wife in another time.  I have a feeling it will still work."

"I'm telling Paps you're out here flirting with another Papyrus!" Frisk teased.

"Really?  It's just to move forward and get this over with.  I want to be done with this already.  Besides, have you ever been out with Pap??  He's the biggest flirt and doesn't even realize he's doing it!  He thinks he's being polite then wonders why I get so jealous.  At least I'm flirting with _a_ Papyrus and not some stranger."

"Fine.  Just don't get carried away.  Get him distracted, get him to stop, make him a friend and we can move on."  After coming to an agreement, they left the shed and met back up with the Skeleton brothers on the outskirts of Snowdin.

"HOW HAVE YOU ESCAPED?!  DARN!  I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE MADE THOSE BARS A LITTLE WIDER...  NEVERTHELESS!  I WILL CAPTURE YOU BOTH AGAIN!  NYEH HEH HEH!"  Papyrus faced off with Chara again.  This time she anticipated his moves dodging the majority of the bones.  Deftly, she made her way closer to him and he quickly found himself face to face with her.  She looked him dead in the eye socket and beckoned him to her level.  Dazed and confused by her stealth, he leaned down to see what the human could possibly want of him.  "We don't want to fight you, Pap.  We would rather spend time with you solving puzzles, testing your various spaghetti dishes, and discussing our favorite books.  You're such a genuinely nice monster with so many redeeming qualities that you're better as a friend than an opponent."

"W-WOWIE!  A GENUINE COMPLIMENT!" Papyrus exclaimed as he changed into a human.  "SANS, LOOK!  I'M A HUMAN TOO!  HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!  DO I NEED TO CAPTURE MYSELF NOW?"

"Pap!  We've been over this.  You're not a real human," Sans hollered at him.  Chara turned red faced looking at him.  Human Papyrus was just as adorable as he was a monster.  His hair was snowy like his skin, slightly longer on the top than the sides but well groomed.  His caramel colored eyes were filled with wonder as he turned back to her.

"SO, YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS??" he questioned with a big smile.

"Of course we do," Frisk came forward.  "I mean, doesn't everyone want to be friends with The Great Papyrus?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!  SOMETIMES I FORGET HOW AWESOME I AM!"  Just as quickly as he transformed, he changed back to his true self.  "DARN IT!  I WAS STILL CONTEMPLATING A TRAP FOR MYSELF."

"Damn it, Papyrus!  How many more times are we gonna hafta go through this?!" Sans shouted in the background.  Frisk and Chara giggled as they gave the big guy a hug before letting him go to finish calibrating his puzzles.

'He's still him,' Chara mused fondly.

"My bro is pretty cool, ain't he?" Sans asked reflecting the same sentiment in his voice.

"He sure is," Chara answered with a smile.

"Thank you for bein' such good sports about his puzzles.  It really made his day and seein' him happy made _my_ day."

"You're welcome, Sans," Frisk replied as she pecked him on the cheek bone.  PIFF!  He was in his human skin.  "Guess ya figured out mine and Pap's secret trigger, huh?"  He blushed a little blue.  He looked a lot like Papyrus except his hair was more unkempt and his chin had a patch of black scruff.  His eyes were a cerulean blue that had a tired look behind them.  He scratched the patch on his chin.  "Heh!  Not used to that...  It's not often some of us get to walk around in squishy flesh.  What do ya think?  Do I look better as a human?  Or..."  The spell wore off, "as a monster?"

"I think you look handsome no matter what," Frisk answered.  His cheeks turned a deeper blue.

"Well, ya better keep me as a skeleton before Pap tries to capture _me_.  Then I'll really be 'boned', hehe!"  The three parted ways waving goodbye as they continued on their separate paths.  The confrontation with Undyne was as difficult as ever.  Chara was her sister's eyes from the back and told her where to turn next during the fight.  When Undyne over heated in Hotland, Frisk gave her water and both girls carried her back to her house in effort to make peace.

"Why are you... phew!... helping me?" Undyne panted.

"Because we want to be friends.  We don't want to fight you," Chara answered truthfully.

"We don't want to fight anyone down here.  We may not be able to bring the barrier down right now but there _is_ something we can do," Frisk continued.  "When we do it, no one will remember either.  It's a thankless task but we're doing it for _everyone_ ; for this universe, our universe, for every soul that exists.  The odds are slim yet we have to stay determined.  We do what we must as daughters, as wives, as mothers to protect everyone we love."  Undyne turned her face away in guilt.  These two humans shouldn't have been any different than the ones before.  They all possessed redeeming qualities that made them good people:  integrity, kindness, patience...  They all probably had families that missed them too.  They were also probably just trying to do the right things.  Why were these two so special?

They laid her down on her couch and covered her head with a cold, wet cloth.  Frisk set another glass of ice water on her side table.  "You punks realize when I feel better, I'm still hunting you down and taking one of your souls?  I can't just turn my back on my people and my king for a couple of soft nerds like you," Undyne warned them.

"We understand," Frisk accepted the warning graciously as she placed a long ice pack around the back of Undyne's neck.

"I feel pretty rough though...  Fighting in Hotland really takes its toll on me.  No one has ever made it that far past me before.  You nerds are pretty tough for squishy humans.  It might take all day for me to recover..."

Frisk and Chara smiled picking up the hint.  They left her to rest as they made their way to the statue in peace.  "Are you hurt bad?" Frisk asked Chara.

"No, but I could eat.  How about some more of that pie?" Chara suggested.

"Of course.  I took a big hit from one of those magic spears.  My HP is down to five."

"Frisk!!  You shouldn't wait so long to eat!"

"I'll be fine.  I want one of these spider donuts."  They sat under the umbrella held by the statue to rest and eat.  They hummed the soft lullaby it played as they enjoyed their snack and the serenity of Waterfall.

"It's almost haunting, isn't it?" Chara spoke softly.

"It is.  It's like a memory you can't recall, like a secret you don't have to speak to share with another soul.  I hear it and think of Sans standing at the bridge meeting him for the first time, him standing by the river in the sunlight for the first time, kissing him for the first time...  I think about our life together and our babies and how much I love them.  I think about my family and how much you all mean to me..."

Chara smiled warmly.  "I think of holding Serif the first time.  I didn't think I was going to get a chance to before the light went black.  I think about dancing with Papyrus for the first time under the glow of that crystal chandelier and how handsome he looked.  I think about Asriel and I whispering secrets in the dark when we were very little.  This song reminds me of living in Old Home with Mom and Dad and how perfect things seemed."

"I forget sometimes that you had a life before me.  I even forget I had a life before falling in that hole."

"I try to forget my life before you..."

Frisk reflected on this a moment before standing up and dusting off.  "Are you ready to do this?"  She pulled out the stick and handed it to Chara.  "The dog is in my backpack right now.  He thinks he's clever hiding there waiting to steal that artifact.  Open it up and see if he will chase this stick before I open the door."  Chara opened the backpack to find a fluffy white dog sniffing through their food.

"You little mut!  Get out of there!" Chara shooed him.  "You want the stick, Toby!  Here boy!  Go fetch the stick!"  She threw it as far as she could, and Toby was unable to resist a game of fetch.  While he was distracted, Frisk opened the door and rushed in to grab the orb waiting on its pedestal.  Toby heard the secret door grinding as it slid open and came flying back at the same time that Chara was turning on the Jumper.  The orb secured in her sack, Frisk threw herself into the machine and Chara slammed the door just in time.  Outside, Toby squeaked maniacally in his high pitched bark.

"Sorry, boy.  Not this time," Frisk commented as she pushed the button for the lab back home.

"Wow!  It's so pretty!" Chara exclaimed.

"I know.  It's shiny like a gem.  I think this is his Patience and Perseverance since it's light blue and purple."  It didn't even take a few minutes before the screen buzzed and flashed telling them they had arrived to their destination.  The other screen showed a front view of the lab.  The girls stepped out observing the new sight of their own dimension.  The sky was a bloody crimson with blackish clouds.  Buildings were torn apart with debris floating everywhere as if gravity had stopped working.  The grass and trees were still green which gave off an eerie contrast to the otherwise crumbling world.  There wasn't a car or person to be found on the roads making it feel deserted as well.  Everything looked just as it did in the vision shared between them, Asriel, and Sans and here they were tied up finding the pieces of Gaster, together.

Inside the lobby, everyone awaited their return.  "You're back!!" Sans shouted with glee.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE SAFE!" Papyrus added.  The girls rushed to their babies thrilled with the small surprise.

"Serif!  Mommy missed you so much!" Chara sniffed as she held him.  Papyrus hugged them both and kissed his wife.

Frisk sat in the floor with her little girls hugging them tightly.  "I love you babies.  I wish it didn't have to be this way...  Sans, the artifact is in my backpack.  Please get it?"  She didn't want to let go of Cori or Luci even for a moment because she knew she didn't have long before she had to leave again.

"Yes, dear.  I'm glad you're home," he replied.  Sans gave her a welcome back kiss as he reached for the bag.  Gaster was nothing but excited as he gratefully took the orb.  A wind raged through the office blowing papers and other unfastened objects around as he became more himself.  Now, he was solid yet still fluid in appearance.

"Well, I feel much better than before.  I'm sure you will find I'm not as long winded in this state.  My patience intact, I won't be in such a rush to explain things either," Gaster spoke.  "Thank you, ladies, for doing this.  I hope your trip wasn't too complicated."

"No, actually, we had a little fun.  We met the human versions of you guys.  Well, most of you," said Frisk.

"Ah, so, ya gonna leave me for a human Sans?" Sans teased.

"Most certainly not!  You're the only Sans I need.  How could you say such a thing?"

"WHAT WAS I LIKE AS A HUMAN??" Papyrus asked eagerly.  "DID I TRY TO CAPTURE MYSELF?"

"You were you," Chara snickered.  "And yes, you seriously considered setting a trap for yourself."  She kissed him on the cheek then kissed her son.  "I have to go now, Pap.  We have one more artifact to find and not a grand amount of time to do it."

"I KNOW.  JUST LET ME HOLD YOU TWO FOR A MOMENT..."

"Luci, Cori, I'll be back one more time.  Then Gaster will fix the time machine and we'll fix the timeline," Frisk talked with her kids.  Sans kissed her goodbye as they loaded up.

Before Chara could shut the door, Gaster flagged them down.  "Wait!  Don't forget to touch the SAVE star!  How many do you have left?"

"We still have seven," Chara answered.  "We didn't have to use any in the last universe."

"Wonderful!  Because you'll probably use them all in the next world.  I'm warning you girls.  The next place is wretched and twisted.  It's nothing like the ones you have seen."

"What _is_ it like??"

"I call it the Fallen Universe for a reason.  The alters there are cruel and merciless.  They won't have pity on you because you are young girls or because you have children.  If there ever was a time to kill, it's coming.  I know Frisk is merciful but it will get you killed in this universe.  Your best course of action is to dust them as quickly as possible and get out.  Please, try to reason with your sister."

"Are... are you serious?  I don't kill anymore.  And any chance I would was taken when we split apart."

"Here, take these."  Gaster handed her two blood red capsules.  "Now that you aren't fighting me, you can focus on fighting in the next universe.  These are more potent than you think.  These are mixed with a touch of the Void, the same thing that drove us both to madness.  Take one at first, then the other _only_ if you must."

"What makes you so sure MERCY won't work?  Frisk _always_ finds a way."

"MERCY isn't something they will understand because it doesn't exist there.  Trust me, I implore you.  It's kill or be killed to its truest extent."  Chara nodded in understanding.  She hugged Gaster before shutting the door.  "Good luck, ladies," he whispered as the Jumper fired up.  "And come back to us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU isn't necessarily "humantale" but I did draw inspiration from lazuen01 and their portrayal of the monsters as humans. I'm not using their pics without permission so go check out their tumblr! ^.^ Also, the story for the AU is my own headcanon since it's hard to find a direct answer to the humantale AU. Ugh! There are so many variations of so many AU's off this one awesome game, it's crazy. Side note: I made a reference to my smut piece of Chara and Papyrus' honeymoon. Those who read it will know where it's at and what Chara found so damn funny. It was originally unintentional but I laughed so hard at it myself that I kept it. X'D


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster said their headed to the "Fallen" universe. Well, looks like the girls are in for a... good time. XD

Chara sealed the door and gave Frisk the go to fire the machine up.  "What was the doctor saying?" Frisk asked.

"Something you're really not going to like," Chara sighed.  "Listen, Frisk... this place is going to be ruthless and cutthroat.  He said MERCY isn't a concept the monsters are familiar with where we're going.  Our best chance is to get in, dust them as fast as possible if we get into a fight, and get out as soon as we can."

"Don't be absurd.  He's probably just paranoid.  It can't be _that_ bad.  It's Sans and Papyrus for goodness sake."

"I don't know.  I guess we'll see..."

The screen flashed a picture of a dark mountain almost black in color.  "Is this really Mt. Ebott?" Frisk asked in half disbelief.

"It's supposed to be," Chara answered.  She turned her attention to a noise in a nearby bush.  Rustling, just like before, sounded from behind them.  Chara drew her knife in anticipation with Gaster's last words ringing in her head.  Cautiously, a little child in a red and black striped sweater emerged from the shrubbery.  It was another alter of Frisk with glowing red eyes.

"He said you would be here soon," spoke the tiny child.

"Who?" Chara demanded.

"The man who speaks in hands said in a dream you were coming.  I wanted him to be wrong for your sake."

"Who are you?  You're not quite Frisk, are you?"

"No.  Chara's spirit resides in me.  We are inseparable at the moment."  Little Frisk answered her question in a matter of fact tone.

"So you have already been down there?" Frisk asked.

"I haven't but I did get close to the pit and Chara found me.  The man who speaks in hands told her to find me before I dove into the hole.  He said I needed to wait here for you."

"Who is this mysterious man?  Another alter told her the same thing."

"It's Gaster, Sis.  He couldn't speak when he fused with me so he used sign language to speak.  Unless he was talking with his ethereal voice, he used his hands," Chara enlightened her sister.

"You two are going down that hole, aren't you?" child Frisk asked.

"We have to in order to fix everything," said Chara.

"It's not wise.  The monsters down there have become _true_ monsters fallen from their original selves, fallen from their morals.  They're wicked and spiteful beings now."

"What can your Chara tell us about this place?" Frisk cut in.

"Chara was a human adopted by the king and queen just like this Chara.  She and Asriel were taken care of and loved.  One day, some of the monsters tried to convince Asgore to take her soul and go to the surface in order to set everyone free.  Asgore refused so they manipulated Asriel into doing it instead.  They told him if he didn't, they would kill her anyway along with him and their parents.  So, he took Chara's soul and made his way to the surface sneaking her body with him.  Once free on the surface, he tried to call for help but the humans only saw a monster with a dead child so they killed _him_ too.  He somehow managed to crawl back to his parents with his sister's body and died in their father's arms.  This drove their mother to insanity and their father to brutality.  Toriel now lives a lonely existence in the Ruins grief stricken and mad.  Asgore implemented a dictatorship to prevent any more mutiny amongst themselves.  The once kind and generous king is now a bloodthirsty tyrant.  He will have both of you killed on spot to break the monsters free and destroy the humans for what they did to Asriel, and as far as he knows, Chara."

"How terrible!" Frisk cried.

"There is no happy ending for this timeline, is there?" Chara asked rhetorically.

"Not with the world collapsing the way it is," little Frisk replied.

"Thank you for your help," Frisk hugged her alter.  "We will be careful."

"Come on, Frisk.  We have work to do," Chara urged her away still clutching the knife.  They jumped down the hole yet found no flowers to cushion their fall.  "Ow!  That was rough!" she hollered in pain.

"No kidding!  Good thing the top is caving and we slid most of the way.  A straight drop like that would have killed us," Frisk agreed picking her and Chara up off of the cold, hard ground.

"Hey!  W-Who's there?!  You better stay away!  I'm dangerous and I'll hurt you!" a small voice called in the darkness.  Chara tucked her knife close.  As they drew closer in the direction the voice came, they saw Flowey shaking with his vines defensively up.

"Hold on, Chara.  Let me see if I can reason with him first," Frisk pleaded.

"I don't think that's a good idea but whatever."

"Hello, Flowey.  Don't be frightened.  We won't hurt you.  We're friends."

"F-Friends??  No one is friends down here!  It's killed or be killed in this forsaken shit hole."

"Well, we're not going to hurt you at all.  Even if you hurt us, we won't strike you back."

"Frisk!!  Are you mad?!" Chara busted out.

"Trust me.  So, you would be hurting us for no reason."  Flowey stared at them a bit lost for words.  He moved a little more into the light where the girls had a full view of him now.  He looked rough.  His petals were tattered and frayed, his leaves were ripped in various places, and he just looked scared and defeated.

"Wh-Who are you?...  Chara!  Is it really you?!"

"I'm another version of Chara, yes.  I came from another universe to help," Chara responded to him.  "Frisk is here to help too.  We won't harm you, I promise."

"Okay, I trust you, Chara.  You're name is Frisk?  Howdy, I'm Flowey.  I'll tag along unseen so I can help, but I need to warn you.  I'm the weakest in this place so try to stay hidden the best you can.  Also, Toriel will be here soon.  She's not the mom that I once knew.  She's insane and she might kill you regardless of who you are.  I hear her coming right now!  Run!!"

Flowey disappeared in a hurry.  They tried hiding in the leaves nearby burying themselves entirely.  Toriel marched through and the first thing they noticed was that she didn't look like herself at all.  Her once kind eyes were coppery with dark circles underneath as if she never rested.  Her clothes were tattered and dusty with more of a faded grey tint than purple.  "I know I heard voices down here," she mumbled to herself.  "Whoever is down here had better come out now!"  She paced from one end of the cavern to the other searching a long while before turning to go.

Inconveniently, a leaf tickled Frisk's nose.  "Aaah.."

"Don't do it!" Chara whispered urgently.

"Aaah!"

"No, Frisk!" Chara held Frisk's nose to stop the noisy expulsion.

"Ah-phoo!!" Frisk sneezed through her mouth.  Leaves blew everywhere revealing part of them.

"I knew I heard voices different from the ones I usually hear!  Two humans this time?  How peculiar!  I thought it was that pesky flower but looks like I was wrong.  Hehehe!"  Frisk and Chara stood up staring nervously at the crazy-eyed woman debating on whether to run or fight.  "Well, anyway, my name is Toriel.  I am the keeper of these Ruins.  I wander through here in search of fallen humans."  The girls exchanged uneasy glances.  "Are you just going to stand there and be rude?!"

"No, ma'am!" they said in unison.  "My name is Frisk."

"And, I'm her sister - Alli-"

"Liar!" Toriel shouted looking indignant.  "You are a liar!  Tell me your real name."

With a stunned and terrified look on her face Chara answered, "My name is Chara."

"Your name... you are Chara?  No!  Impossible!  Where did you learn that name, you little liar?!"  Toriel screamed as she hurled a fireball at them.

"Mom, it's me!  I swear!  Please!  We're not from this universe!  We're only visiting!"  Toriel diffused her magic and yanked Chara to her by her sweater collar.

"Chara?  How can this be?  You're dead!  I buried you myself..."

"I died in my timeline also but I managed to have some awesome friends to help me be me again.  I'm alive in another world."

"I cannot believe what I am seeing.  Both of you, follow me."  They trailed behind their crazed mom as she deactivated traps and flipped switches.  "Stay here until I come back for you.  The rest is too dangerous for those who do not know what they are doing.  _Do not move._ "

As soon as she was out of their view, Flowey popped up.  "What was _that_?  Did she just offer you both refuge?!  Our paths have crossed so many times and she NEVER offers refuge.  She's killed more humans than Asgore keeping him from taking their souls!" he ranted.

"I guess a mother's love knows no bounds," Frisk replied.

"That's great for _you_ but she hates me!"

"Probably because she doesn't understand that you're Asriel in a flower form.  She probably can't comprehend that in her current state of mind."

"Either way, you two need to get going.  I want to get you out of here safe and hanging with her will get you killed."  They followed Flowey's lead through the rest of the Ruins.  The girls noticed the piles of dust grew more frequent as they went making them feel increasingly uncomfortable.  Stumbling across Napstablook, battle mode engaged.

"Here I was trying to nap and minding my own business, then you so rudely disturb my sulking!" he yelled at them.  "I'll make you pay!"

Chara immediately unsheathed her knife ready for the attack.  "Let me try to handle this before you resort to killing," Frisk insisted.  "We're sorry, Napstablook!  Cheer up, pal!  Everything is going to be alright."

"Fuck you!  What do you know?!" he returned as he cried at them.  Frisk took a lethal hit.  Now, Chara was angry.  She struck Napstablook with her knife but only managed to scrape him.  "Whoa!  For a couple of humans, you're a dangerous pair.  I like you.  Let me show you something cool that I only show to certain people I like."  He put his headphones on and played one of his songs.  "I write my own music.  What do you think?"

Frisk pulled out a bottle of spider cider from her bag and guzzled it all.  Chara was confounded.  "I love it," she stated blankly too shocked to show any other emotion.

"I guess you're pretty cool.  Don't tell anyone I spared you.  They will try to kill me."  Spooky Blooky disappeared letting them pass.

"What the hell was _THAT_?!" Flowey cried in disbelief.

"I'm... not sure.  Gaster swore everyone down here would try to kill us...  Let's keep trucking in case he changes his mind," Chara answered just as dumbfounded.  "Are you alright, Frisk?"

"Yeah, I just needed a perk.  Man, everyone here hits twice as hard as our friends!  Must be all that LV," Frisk replied.

"That's what I'm trying to get through to you.  Mercy doesn't exist here."

"But Blooky just spared us..."

"Because the two of you together are stronger than one of him!  He RAN AWAY!" Flowey shouted.  Frisk pouted a bit at them as they journeyed on.  Every enemy they came across didn't respond well to Frisk's MERCY and continuously tried to kill her.  However, Chara never could deal a finishing blow.  They always paused to admire her fighting skills and granted them passage.  Finally, the three reached Toriel's house at the end of the road.  She stepped outside hearing all the noise the three were making as they came closer to the gnarled tree.

"Oh my!  You made it all this way on your... oh... _him_.  You two are welcome inside but that _thing_ stays out here.  He will destroy the only thing I have left, my home," Toriel stated flatly.

"I have an idea," Frisk spoke.  "Flowey, wrap yourself around my arm.  I'll hold onto you until we find something."  Flowey obeyed too concerned for their well being to let them enter without him.  He wrapped tightly around her arm and uprooted himself from the ground completely.

"That's weird, Sis, even for you," Chara grimaced.

"We can't just leave him behind, Chara.  He's helping us when he doesn't have to."

"Fine, all of you inside.  I have a special surprise for you children!"  They anxiously accepted the invitation.  Chara threw a SAVE star down and made Frisk touch also.  They could smell an odd aroma coming from the kitchen.  It was familiar but off.  "Surprise!  I made you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!  Have a piece while it is still warm!"  Frisk took the first bite grateful for such a nice gesture and Chara followed suit.  As they chewed, the girls noticed something about the pie tasted off like the smell but kept silent too afraid of upsetting the unstable lady goat monster.  "I hope you like it.  I didn't have any flour so I had to use monster-meal instead."

"What's monster-meal?" asked Flowey more than curious.

"Monster dust.  There is plenty of that down here," Toriel replied with a kind smile.  Frisk and Chara felt sick to their stomachs and shoved their plates away politely.  "I did not make this big pie just for myself.  Now, eat!"  She plopped one more piece each on their plates.  Frisk motioned for Chara to unzip her bag quietly when Toriel's back was turned to them.  As their unstable mother cut her own slice, they dumped theirs into the inventory space.

"Thank you so much, Mom!  That pie was delicious!" Frisk complimented her.

"Yes, thank you!  We are so full that we are going to take a nap," Chara added exuberantly as she grabbed Frisk and Flowey coaxing them to the bedroom.  "Oh dear lord!  I just ate one of our friends!"  She screamed into a pillow.

"I feel sick, Chara..." Frisk whined.

"Don't you dare throw that up.  She might get upset and kill you.  Flowey, you weren't joking about her being nuts!"

"Shut up before she hears you two dum-dums!" Flowey scolded.

"Well, I say we rest a bit and ask her to let us out.  We can't budge that door on our own even with Flowey helping."

"Rest sounds nice," Frisk yawned.  The girls stretched out together in the child sized bed for a spell.  During their nap, Toriel peeked into the room.  She opened the door alerting FLowey.  He watched discreetly as she stared at the girls sleeping peacefully curled up together in the tiny bed.  She noticed they were lying on top of all the blankets and grabbed one out of the nearby closet.  She shook out all the dust and tucked them under it then brushed a loose strand of hair behind Chara's ear.  After flipping off the light, she walked back out the door and closed it.

'Maybe she's not as wacky as everyone thinks,' Asriel pondered.  'I just wish she believed me when I told her who I was.'

Frisk stretched and yawned stirring from her hour of rest then turned to wake her sister.  "Chara... let's go.  We don't have anymore time to waste."

"Okay...  I just hope she doesn't kill us."  Together, they came around the hallway corner into the living room to find Toriel reading by a lit fire.  "Mom," Chara began hesitantly, "we need to talk.  We need to be on our way soon."

"Not that we don't appreciate everything you've done for us.  We are _extremely_ grateful," Frisk added.  "We just need you to open the door for us so we can get moving along.  We can't open it ourselves."

Toriel looked up at them from her book.  Her eyes bounced from one to the other as they spoke.  "You wish to leave?  You want to leave me?  I cannot open the door," she replied diverting back to her book.  "This is your home now.  If I let you out there, you shall be killed on sight.  There is no refuge beyond this point - out there in those cruel lands.  Keep pressing and I will kill you both myself and deny that satisfaction to those monsters.  Now, be thinking about what you would like for supper."

"Mom, I'm sorry.  We don't have a choice but to leave.  We have others counting on us," Chara persisted against her better judgement.  "I have a husband and a son of my own waiting on me.  I can't stop now."

"I have two beautiful daughters waiting for me back home as well.  These are _your_ grandchildren," Frisk continued.

"I... I have _grandchildren_ in another time??" Toriel awed.

"Yes, and they are depending on us."

"Then think of it this way.  You can either disappear from their lives by staying barricaded with me, or you can disappear from their lives by death out there.  Which sounds better?  Either way, you cannot get home.  That is out of my hands but I _CAN_ protect you here."

"We have a way to get home.  That isn't an issue," Chara elaborated.  "We need to continue on our path out there to finish what we came here to do."

"You have a way home??"

"Yes!  We would love to stay and maybe some other time we can.  But for now, we have to go."

Toriel gave Chara a hard stare for a good minute and said, "Fine.  Follow me."  She marked her book and led them to the door downstairs.  "Asgore believes humans are the real monsters after what they did to our son.  I say my people became worse than any human that has fallen down here, and believe me, there has been many.  Yes, I have killed plenty of them but it was all to keep Asgore from taking their souls.  I never killed them out of brutality.  If the monster kingdom ever reached the surface, it would be hell on Earth for those poor mostly innocent humans.  Do we deserve justice for grief they caused my family?  Yes, I believe so.  However, eradication of an entire race is uncalled for."

"How did Dad collect six souls if you killed them all?" Frisk questioned.

"I did not kill them all.  Some defeated me in battle, so I let them pass.  That is _not_ what I shall do for you children.  You two will have to kill me before I will allow you to leave.  If you can kill me, then you might survive in the cities.  If you fail to kill me, I _will_ kill you.  That is how things work in this wretched place.  Kill or be killed.  No aid from that annoying flower either!  Off with you now!"

Frisk apprehensively set Flowey back in the ground.  Chara readied her knife as they engaged battle mode.  She was overzealous and struck first just to miss.  'It's been too long...' she thought.  'I'm not as fast as I used to be.'  Frisk pulled out her only weapon:  the laser blaster on her phone.  She watched as Chara maneuvered past Toriel's fireballs and swing again.  This time she nicked the alter's shoulder.  Toriel blasted Chara in the stomach killing her instantly.

"CHARA!!  NO!" Frisk screamed.  "How could you!?!  She is you _daughter_!...  _I'M_ your daughter!  I know you're hurting and I know things haven't been easy for you.  But trust me when I say that we can make it out there without all of this violence!!  You didn't have to kill her!!"

"Yes, I did.  I know she is a version of my child.  I also know better than you about life outside these walls.  You will _not_ survive by being kind to those animals," Toriel refuted with a scowl.  She threw a flame attack at Frisk but Frisk dodged.

"I refuse to fight you, Mother!!"  Tears now streamed freely down Frisk's dusty face.

"Then die..."  Toriel delt a hard blow as fresh tears rolled down her own cheeks.  Frisk woke up in the Ruins to the sight of Chara glaring at her angrily for not helping in the fight.

"What the hell, Frisk?!" Chara yelled.  "You let me fucking die!  For what?  You apparently got killed too!  So, your peaceful resolution obviously didn't work!  Not only that, but you insist on doing it knowing it _hasn't_ worked yet!  Not even once!"

"I'm sorry if I'm not in as big of a rush as you are to just slaughter our friends and family, Chara!  Even if it's a different 'them', it's still THEM!" Frisk snapped back.

" _YOU_ are going to let the universe collapse because you refuse to understand that the situation we're in is very different than the previous ones?  Why can't you realize these morals you cling to so adamantly _do. not. EXIST_ here?!  We don't have time to do things your way.  In case you forgot, Sis, we have three toddlers who won't have a chance to grow and live their lives because _you_ refuse to get your hands dirty."

"How can you look at it like that?  It's more than just playing in the mud, _Chara_.  We're talking about other people's lives.  People we love and care about."

"Yes, in another time.  We do what we must, remember?  And, if getting blood on our hands means fixing things for Serif, Luci, and Cori then I'll slaughter them all.  I can't believe you don't feel the same."

"I _DO_ feel the same!  I just don't think we _have_ to slaughter them all!  I still think there's a peaceful way."

"And I don't doubt you on that, Frisk.  We just don't have the necessary time or SAVE stars to do it that way.  I have followed you our whole lives together almost every step of the way and trusted you blindly sometimes.  It's your turn to trust me, Frisk.  Please.  I don't want to do this either but I will for our babies and husbands if not for anything else."  Chara took her sister's hands waiting for her response.

Frisk let out a ragged sigh.  "You win.  I'll follow your lead."  They went through Toriel's speech again as they made their way to the doors.  This time, Chara didn't take any chances.  She swallowed one of the special DT pills she had reserved.  Suddenly, she felt different than any previous time she used them.  Frisk watched intensely as her eyes turned a deep crimson and the whites turned a solid black.  This made Frisk gasp.  Chara motioned for her to be quiet as she marched into battle.  She was much swifter at dodging the fireballs now and Frisk didn't hesitate either on drawing her gun.  Landing a couple of shots on the fast Toriel, she saw her HP barely drain.  The laser gun was more of a distraction than anything which gave Chara better advantages to strike.  One slice, two slices, and a relentless third was coming as she maneuvered like a mad woman when Toriel suddenly blasted her in mid swing.  It wasn't lethal thanks to the pill she took.  She quickly hit Frisk with another flame but it too was mild.

Toriel began laughing hysterically as she disengaged the fight with her small opponents.  "What are you doing?!  Fight us or we'll kill you, remember?!" Chara shouted at her.  Frisk thought she saw her frothing at the mouth with rage.

"There is no need for that anymore.  You two are quite the pair.  You girls are strong and confident in what you are doing.  Just maybe you can stay alive out there."

"So... we don't have to kill you?" Frisk asked in a hopeful voice.

"Or is this a trap?" Chara snarled.

"If I were anyone else, yes.  It certainly would be a trap.  Keep that in mind, children.  From me, no.  I will open the doors for you if you promise to be careful out there and show no MERCY should you run into this scenario again for they will definitely kill you.  Also, you have _one_ ally on the outside who is my eyes.  He is the closest thing to a friend I have in this world but he promised to help in any way he can.  That is assuming I can trust him and you know how that goes."  Toriel gave them a genuine hug; something she hadn't felt in a long time.  "Thank you children and good luck," she whispered as they turned to venture into the woods ahead.

"I wonder how Sans is going to treat us," Frisk spoke anxiously.

"Don't sweat it.  I have your back and this pill will last for hours.  I know he's the strongest monster here by far but I won't let anyone hurt you," Chara reassured her sister.

"Don't forget about me!  Wait!" Flowey chimed as he popped up.  "I'm here to help too.  Nice job getting past Toriel by the way."

Chara thanked him as they passed a large branch in the middle of the path.  The sound of the loud snap sent chills up and down them.  They all froze in their tracks.  "Keep moving, guys," Frisk urged them on.  "It's Sans.  Just be on guard."  They made it all the way to the bridge to find it was destroyed.  "This is definitely new..."

"Hey, humans.  Don'tcha know how to greet a new pal?  Turn around and shake my hand," a raspy Sans called from behind.  The three turned around slowly with weapons on standby.

"That wouldn't happen to be a whoopie cushion in your hand, would it?" Frisk asked nervously.

"Heh!  Ya caught me.  No, it's a buzzer I tweaked to stun people.  It probably wouldn't hurt too bad but who knows.  Tell me,  what's a couple uh pretty dolls such as you two doin' in a hell-hole like this?"  They didn't respond.  They didn't move.  They just stood staring at the odd looking Sans alter.  The first thing they noticed was his sharp teeth, one of the canines being gold.  He was dressed in a red shirt with a black jacked and spiked collar around his neck.  Dangling from the collar was part of a chain leash.  His eyes were as red as Chara's as he stood there with that simple grin.  "Ya don't trust me at all, do ya?" he mumbled and scratched his cheek bone.  They shook their heads slowly.

"And with good reason, pal," Flowey took up for them.  "How many monsters have you killed again?  Twenty?  Twenty-five?"

"Hey, hey!  As much as I would _love_ to claim that, it's not true.  I only put 'em in traction.  I ain't _killed_ no one.  That's my bro.  He's the ruthless one.  Ya gals look a bit cold.  Here, my jacket is large on me so it should fit ya both if ya huddle in it.  This weather don't bother me much."  They eased back a little putting more inches between them and the oddly nice behaving skeleton monster.  "Okay, I get it.  You're on edge because of the stories ya heard from lady in the Ruins.  They're true enough but lemme tell ya a secret.  First that bridge was torn down by my bro not merely  _just_ as a trap for humans but for and any other unsavory characters.  Second, I know your friend in the Ruins.  I talk to her everyday just about.  She made me promise not to hurt the next human that came outta those doors.  Well, I asked her what was in it for me, uh course.  Can't get somethin' for nothin' around here.  She offered me a pie and I got all kinds of excited!... anyway, the point is, I'm the least of your worries right now.  That gal in the Ruins is the only person besides my bro I care anything about."  He held the jacket closer to them with a more impatient look.  They exchanged glances for counsel.  Frisk took a chance and wrapped them both in the fur lined coat.  She was definitely _not_ curious as to where the fur came from nor as to what the strange odor was inside it.

"T-thank you," Frisk stuttered partly from fear and partly from the cold.

"No prob.  The name's Sans, Sans the skeleton.  My brother is Papyrus but I call him boss.  He's literally my boss.  I work at the sentry station past the bridge and Pap is second in command of the Royal Guard.  Boy, ya humans have no idea whatcha got yourselves into."

"We know more than you're aware of," Chara warned him.

"Well, she _can_ talk.  That's great because I ain't here to babysit a couple uh squishy humans.  I promised I wouldn't harm ya but that's the extent of it.  You're on your own from here."

"You're the strongest fighter in the Underground, Sans Skeleton!  And you're too lazy to lift a distal to help these girls?!  What a prick!" Flowey chastised him.

"Hey!  They got themselves in this mess by their own choice!  I ain't fightin' boss over a couple uh humans.  Besides, I only deal one damage anyway.  How am I the strongest, ya bozo?  Hmm...  I suppose I _could_ keep ya dolls safe for the right price," Sans growled the last word as he leaned closer to Frisk with a lecherous grin.

"Wha-What would that b-be?" she stuttered harder.

"A slice uh pie," he answered as his grin spread wider.

"Oh!  How fortunate!"  Chara shot her a strange grimace.

"Didn't think ya'd actually be okay with that, but..."

"Here!"  Frisk handed Sans her butterscotch-cinnamon pie their actual mom baked.  "It's pretty fresh!  And it's not made with monster-meal..."

"Uh...  Tha... that's not..."  Sans stared in disappointment at the confection.

"Oh, you're a dirty skeleton!!" Flowey shouted defending them again.

Chara gasped once the innuendo clicked.  "We're married, you pervert!!" she chided.

"And that's supposed to mean what to me?  Is no skin off my nose, heheh!"

"Actually, I'm married to you in our universe," Frisk told him in a coy voice.

"Really?  Lucky guy...  I suppose since it _is_ technically me, it wouldn't be-"

"I will cut you..." Chara pointed her knife under his mandible.

"Eh, 'point' taken, heh."  He held his hands up in defeat.  "I guess I could get ya three across at least.  All I ask is that ya do me a small favor."

"What could that be?"  Chara flashed her red knife to serve as a warning that he better choose his next words carefully.

"Relax.  I just need my chain pulled is all.  Do that and I'll get ya to the other side."

"And what will pulling that chain do exactly??"  Flowey chimed in.

"It ain't gonna _hurt_ nothin' but it'll get ya across the cliff," Sans replied.

"Fine..." Chara huffed.

"Not you, ya salty bitch."  He turned his lascivious smile to Frisk.  "I want the one that's sweet like candy.  She's like a little lollipop.  I could just  _eat_ you up, kid."

Frisk turned a bit red.  She didn't understand what he said but she was flattered anyway.  "Now I know how Froggit feels..." she whispered to Chara.

"You poor, naive child," her sister stated flatly and shook her head.

"Don't do it, Frisk!  I'll get you two across the gap!" Flowey tried to convince her by stretching his vines across.  "See?!"

"Aw, come on, guys.  He's like a cute little puppy.  How bad could it be to give the chain one little tug in exchange for a safe lift across.  No offense, Flowey."

"Heh, not the first time I've been compared to a dog, sweetheart," Sans mumbled.

"Frisk, have you ever heard of a kink?!" Chara shouted in frustration.

"Yes, I have.  Sans has a couple, thank you very much."  Next Frisk grabbed Sans' leash and pulled it tying the length in a knot.  "It's also a binding in a chain or strand of material like this."

"Aaah.  That was a nice one..." Sans turned red.

"Oh my gosh, Frisk!  Are you really this oblivious.  And _you_!!  Get away from my sister!"

"Don't mind me, doll.  This dog's bark is worse than his bite.  I promised the old woman I wouldn't harm ya and I meant that to its fullest extent.  Ya did me a favor so I guess I owe ya guys a ride over that chasm."  He grabbed the girls by their shoulders as Flowey wrapped himself around Frisk's leg.  In an instant, they were on the other side.

"Thank you, Sans.  Even in this shit-hole, you're a man of your word."

"Told ya I'm harmless.  I just like funny-'bonin'' around.  Hehe!... bonin'..."

"I feel dirty just knowing you touched me."

"I still gotcha 'o'er-chasm' didn't I?  Heheheh!"

"Okay, I understood that one!" Frisk gasped.  "Is _that_ what he's been talking about this whole time?!"

"She's a bit slow to the game, isn't she?" Flowey whispered to Chara.

"Oh!  You're a bad skeleton monster!  Shame on you, you perve!  Why, my husband would kill you if he knew!"

"Would that be a suicide?  Or..." he teased.

"No!  You don't get to talk to me!  Bad man!!  Very bad man!"

Sans chuckled loudly.  "You're adorable, sweetcheeks!  Ya don't know the half of it.  I think I hear my boss comin' though.  Ya might wanna duck out.  Hide behind my sentry for now."

"How is he so nice and creepy at the same time??" Chara asked Flowey.

"Beats me.  He's normally a bigger dick than he's being right now," Flowey stated point blank and shrugged two leaves.

"Please don't make references to his junk..." Frisk groaned.

Out of nowhere, they heard a raspy Papyrus voice call out, "SANS!  I THOUGHT I MIGHT FIND YOU SLACKING OFF!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAY FROM YOUR POST?!"  His voice sounded more sinister than their Papyrus'.

"Don't crack a bone.  I'm workin', boss," Sans replied.

"SANS, I SWEAR YOU WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IF I DUSTED YOU.  AT LEAST THEN I WOULD HAVE SOMETHING TO DISPLAY AS A WARNING TO ALL WHO OPPOSE KING ASGORE AND HIS ROYAL GUARD!  HMMM... ON SECOND THOUGHT, YOU WOULD LIKE THAT TOO MUCH.  SITTING ALL DAY DOING NOTHING, YOU WORTHLESS SHIT."

"Come on, boss.  I'm doin' my best.  As a matter of fact, I got two humans for ya behind my sentry _and_ that shitty annoying flower."

"That bastard double crossed us!" Frisk hissed behind the station.

"I'm going to remove every vertebrae from his spine and leave him like that!" Chara growled her eyes still black and red.

"SANS!  QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND GET BACK TO YOUR WATCH!  I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES," Papyrus snapped at him.

"Whatever, boss...  Hey wait!"

"WHAT, SANS?!"

"Do me a solid.  Spell 'I CUP' for me."

"I CUP??  I-C-U-...P..." Papyrus trailed off on the last letter.

"Ah!  That's just wrong, bro!!" Sans bellowed.

"SANS, KNOCK-KNOCK."

"This oughtta be good...  Who's there?"

"'FUCK YOU' SAID..."

"'Fuck you' said who?"

"ME.  FUCK YOU, SANS!  GET BACK TO WORK."  Papyrus stormed off to continue his rounds.

"Alright, he's gone for now."  Sans beckoned them to come out.  He was met with three very irate faces.

"You asshole!!" Chara shouted.  "You backstabbing little prick!!"

"Calm down!  I knew he wouldn't believe me.  If he had said anything about checkin' out my paper post, I woulda just laughed it off as a joke and took the verbal beatin' to come.  I just wanted to 'rattle' ya bones a bit."

"Listen, we really don't have time for these antics either," Frisk stepped in.  "The entire existence of everything is seeing its final hours.  We have to find a particular orb and turn tail home.  Please, we could use your help."

"I can help... for a price.  Everyone can be bought down here, doll face."

"Name it."

"It would be 'humerus' if ya could cheer up my boss by playin' his games and make him think he captured ya."

"But he won't really?  You'll get us out and take us where we need to go?"

"Sure, sure.  A deal's a deal.  Whaddya say, babe?  Pap has killed plenty of monsters but never got the honor of a human.  I wouldn't let him kill ya though, not if you're payin' me.  I can talk him into capturin' ya as leverage for the position as captain of the Royal Guard."

"I'm not sure I trust you, Sans."

"I definitely don't trust him," Chara agreed.

"What if I spit shake on it?" he offered.

"That's gross!  How about just a regular handshake?"  Frisk offered her hand.  Sans grinned that toothy grin as he grabbed her hand and yanked her to him.  He caught her face and kissed her sliding his tongue across hers when she gasped in surprise.  He managed to fully kiss her before she could retaliate.  "You fucking bastard!!" Frisk screamed as she slapped him across his face.  "That was completely unnecessary!!  How _dare_ you compromise my integrity!!  I'm faithful to my husband and my children!"  She spat in his eye socket when he turned back to face her after she rang his jaw.

"Well, sweetness has a bite to her after all.  That's good.  You're gonna need it.  Besides, I told ya it was a spit shake.  I never said how the spit would be exchanged.  But... I'm a monster of my word.  Pap is up ahead.  I'll go speak with him while you three make your way there.  Oh, and we'll discuss the matter of my compensation _later_.  Heh. heh. heh..."  Sans waved as he shuffled off.

"Sis, I'm so sorry.  I never thought he would actually try something like that.  I should have protected you better," Chara apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Chara.  I should just trust you more."

"Frisk, you might not want to hear this but maybe he's being like this because he _is_ Sans.  I'm not saying it excuses what he did but think about it.  That blueberry of a Sans married the Frisk of his timeline.  Maybe the guy is just infatuated with the wrong Frisk."

"I don't care.  I love _my_ Sans and he's not mine.  How am I ever going to tell Sans?"

"He's going to understand.  It's not like you didn't try to stop him or fight him at every turn.  It is a strange situation, though.  I wouldn't worry about it and if he tries anything else then I'll break his ankles."  Chara laced her fingers with her sister's and walked hand in hand with her to their next fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell has many many creators that remain anonymous. So, thank you to the creators of Underfell AU and thank you for leaving it open to the public! Now that Sans has made it excruciatingly obvious that he's a horny perve who would jump Frisk's bones given the chance (pun intended), let's see where this leads in the next chapter. XD


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin! And by games I mean fights...

The next fight was Doggo.  Frisk threw the stick but Doggo knew better.  He moved to strike her forcing Chara to counter him as she came between the two.  With a swift kick, she knocked him back some feet.  "I can handle Doggo.  You go on ahead and take care of Lesser Dog," she ordered her sister.  Frisk made a break for it to the other post while Chara blocked the way.

"A bit over confident aren't ya, sweetheart?"  Doggo commented.

"Not at all," Chara smirked.  "And you're talking to the bush.  I'm over here!"  She flagged him towards her in the opposite direction which Frisk was headed.

"Damn it!  Why can I only see _moving_ targets?!"  Her eyes were still red like his as she faked a left and ducked under his katana.  She sliced him across his stomach inflicting Poison damage.  Doggo pulled back enough for the wound to be deep but not lethal.  "Heh!... hehe!  Hahaha!  You got spunk, kid!  I like you!  You play dirty like we do - not telling anyone you're wearing a poison bracelet.  Tell ya what, I'm goin' to Grillby's for a drink.  It sounds to me like you might want to check on your pal."

Chara was stricken as she yelled, "You're not... going to finish our fight?!?"

"Nah.  My job is to capture or kill a human and take their soul to King Asgore.  Obviously you're better than I gave ya credit for making it impossible for me to do either of those.  I'm a fighter and I ain't stupid.  If we keep going, you'll kill me.  Personally, I like being alive so go on.  I think I'll have Grillby fix my poison status and cauterize this while I'm there..."

"Grillby??  Why not have Dr. Alphys sew it up?"

"Are you dense?!  Why would I go anywhere near _that_ whackjob?!  Geeze!  Might as well let _YOU_ kill me.  It would hurt a lot less."  Doggo grumbled as he limped off.  Confused, Chara ran to meet up with Frisk.  She found her leaning against a tree patiently waiting.

"Frisk?" Chara called to her.

"Oh, hey!" Frisk greeted her.

"Where is Lesser Dog?"

"He ran off to find Greater Dog.  He said they would take my soul together.  I thought I should wait for you.  Did you kill Doggo?"

"No.  He 'fleed'.  ...  He went to Grillby's.  This place is strange.  Maybe the rifts everywhere have something to do with it not being quite what Gaster said it would?"

"Maybe, but they seem pretty shady to me.  And they _have_ tried to kill us."

"But, everyone in our universe tried to kill you too.  How is this place any different?"

"I don't know.  Maybe all the monster dust lying around has something to do with it.  Or that Pap actually said the F-word.  Not to mentions Sans' creepy collar."  Frisk shivered at the last thought and frowned.

"That just makes them edgy, not dangerous."  Chara dropped a SAVE star before continuing.  They touched it and plopped in the snow for a snack.  "And don't let Papyrus fool you.  He says the F-word _all the time_.  Just not when anyone is around to catch him."

Frisk sucked in a sharp breath, "No!  Uh-uh!"  Chara nodded embellishing each movement as she bit into the spider donut saved in her backpack.

"Can I have some?" Flowey popped up.

"Where have _you_ been?" Chara asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, just disabling Papyrus' deadly traps.  Hee!"

"Alright then, have some of _our_ mom's butterscotch-cinnamon pie."  Frisk split hers with Flowey and ate the half of her pie Sans had turned down.  Chara's DT pill was starting to wear off as Frisk watched the whites of her eyes turn back.  Her irises were still a deep crimson though.

"Wow!  This tastes exactly like the ones she used to make," Flowey complimented the dessert.

"I'm sorry, Asriel.  One day we'll get you fixed."

"Don't worry about it.  It doesn't make me sad.  Actually, I don't feel much of anything but fear and occasional rage.  I'm not Asriel anyway.  Are you two ready?  I knocked out Dogamy and Dogaressa with a huge branch on my way back.  Being part of the scenery has its advantages."  He grinned as he talked away.  Popping up and down, he moved through the earth with them as they walked.

"Thank you, Flowey!"  They expressed their gratitude as they followed him.  Greater and Lesser Dog met them in the clearing.  Chara took Greater Dog evading his spear attacks and worked her way around his slow body.  Frisk's aim was improving as she hit Lesser Dog with two shots at once.  Chara finally landed a blow stabbing Greater Dog in the chest.  However, his armor was thicker than she originally thought.  The contact wasn't lethal once again.  Lesser Dog howled and smacked Frisk with his shield and dragged his friend away.

"Come on, bud!  We go to Grillby.  Grillby fix you up.  We let Papyrus deal with humans," he spoke as his friend used him as a crutch.

"Grillby's, huh?  We must be doing something right," Chara mentioned.

"I hope..." Frisk conceded.  They trudged onward through the snow until they caught sight of Sans and Papyrus.  Weapons ready, they advanced cautiously.  Sans heard the snow crunching and peeked behind him.  With a satisfied grin, he turned back to his brother.

"Hey, boss, there's a couple uh humans comin' this way," he said.

"SANS, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHENANIGANS.  I'M TRYING TO RECALIBRATE THIS PUZZLE.  THOUGH, IT DOESN'T SEEM TO WANT TO TURN ON AT ALL..."

"A'ight, if ya miss your shot at head of the Royal Guard don't blame me."

"SANS, I SWEAR ON MY HONOR IF I TURN AROUND AND YOU PAINTED UNDYNE UP AS A HUMAN AGAIN, I'LL DUST YOU BOTH."  Chara watched closely as the tall skeleton monster in the black armored pants and black and red spiked chest piece  faced them.  His eyes were red like hers at the moment.  He had a genuine look of shock on his face as he turned back around.  He grabbed Sans' leash and pulled him closer to a whispering distance.  "THERE'S _TWO_ OF THEM, SANS!"  Papyrus whispered loudly.

"Yeah, and?" Sans replied sarcastically.

"I ONLY BUILT A TRAP FOR ONE, YOU DINGUS!"

"So whaddya want me to do 'bout it?  What if we kept one as a pet?  How 'bout that?  Problem solved.  And you say I'm not good at puzzles."  'The cute one owes me a payment anyway...' Sans thought lecherously.

"IT'S NOT A _BAD_ IDEA..."  Papyrus turned back to face the two girls.  He locked eyes with Chara but she accepted it as a challenge and widened her stance, poised for attack.  Sans looked up at his brother and noticed his mouth was slightly agape as he stared ahead.  He nudged Papyrus roughly.

"Ya doin' alright there, bro?"

"HUH?  YES!  HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!  I'M THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AND YOU SHALL ADDRESS ME AS SUCH!"

"Whateva, boss."

"THAT WORKS TOO I SUPPOSE..."  He faced the girls again to analyze them some more.  "WE KEEP THE ONE IN THE GREEN SWEATER.  THE ONE IN THE BLUE SWEATER SHALL BE TAKEN TO ASGORE."

"Ya mean I don't get a say?!"

"SANS, WHEN YOU BRING IN MOST OF THE INCOME OF OUR HOUSEHOLD, OR EVEN AND EQUAL SHARE, THEN YOU GET A SAY."

"What if I wanna keep the one in the blue sweater?"

"THEN IT WOULD BE ONLY TO SPITE ME!  IF I CHOSE THE HUMAN IN THE BLUE SWEATER, YOU WOULD WANT THE ONE IN THE GREEN.  I'M NOT AN IDIOT!  YOU DO IT EVERY TIME."

Chara lowered her knife a smidgen as she watched the two flail and bicker.  She watched on perplexed by their actions.  "They look like their arguing about something," Frisk whispered.

"I know.  Should we approach them??" Chara questioned.

"Maybe we should call out to them and break it up.  I don't want to go head to head with an agitated Papyrus from this universe."

"Hey, you knuckleheads!  We can see you!"

"Great, Chara!  Direct his anger at us!"

"Don't worry.  I know my husband.  His alter can't be that much different."  The two skeleton monsters ceased their argument and cut eyes at the curvy human standing with her hands on her hips, her hip jutted out in a sassy manner.

"Edgy bitch..." Sans muttered.

"SHE'S A SPICY ONE!  YEP.  KEEPING HER."  Sans let out an unexpected snort.  "WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?"

"Nothin', boss.  If I didn't know better, I'd think ya liked her."

"NONSENSE!  SANS, IF YOU WORKED HALF AS MUCH AS THAT TRAP OF YOURS DOES..."

"Here's an idea.  Why don't we just keep both of 'em?"

"THAT'S MUTINY!  YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE WERE CAUGHT HARBORING HUMANS!  WE WOULD LOSE OUR SKULLS!"

"Ya know, you're lucky they haven't ran off yet.  And ya call _me_ the dingus?!"

"FOR ONCE, YOU'RE RIGHT!  HEY!  HUMANS!"  Chara and Frisk both looked ahead hearing the familiar endearment.  "BE PREPARED FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE SET A TRAP FOR YOU!  BUT FIRST, YOU MUST SUFFER!  I'M GOING TO ENJOY WATCHING YOU SQUIRM THROUGH THESE DANGEROUS PUZZLES!  NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"Heh!  Joke's on him," said Flowey.  "I flipped the hidden power switch to all of his puzzles."

"WHY WON'T THIS DAMN THING TURN ON?!"  They heard him yell as they progressed toward him.

"I dunno.  Did ya try talkin' dirt to it?  That usually works for me," Sans teased.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SANS."  He pulled out a little device from his pocket and reactivated the power supply.  "LUCKY FOR ME, I HAVE A BACKUP!"

"Great!  That was an hour well spent..." Flowey sighed.  "Sorry, girls.  Looks like you're going to have to solve his puzzles anyway."

"That's okay, Flowey.  Thank you for trying," Frisk petted him affectionately.

"Please tell me you remember the patterns," Chara begged.

"I do.  I just hope they are the same."  Frisk stepped forward to the edge of the first puzzle and gulped.

"I CALL THIS ONE THE EXECUTIONER!  IF YOU STEP OFF THE PATH, PAINFUL ELECTRIC CURRENTS WILL COURSE THROUGH YOU," Papyrus explained.

"Ya could say this puzzle is quite 'shocking'.  Hehehe!" Sans laughed.

"SHUT UP, SANS!!"

"Boss, you should call this one the 'electricutioner', heh!"

"I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS UNHOLY I WILL HOLD YOUR HEAD UNDERWATER UNTIL THE BUBBLES STOP."

"One more!  How about callin' it 'The Shocker'?"

"THAT ONE'S NOT BAD...  ANYWAY!  THEY'RE MY PUZZLES AND I SHALL NAME THEM!  READY, HUMAN?"  Frisk nodded and stepped on through having memorized the pattern.  She looked up at Papyrus with a kind smile on completion.  "OKAY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!  THERE IS NOW WAY YOU WERE THAT LUCKY!  HOW DID YOU KNOW THE PATTERN?!"

"Well, it may sound strange, but I've worked your puzzles before.  I know all of the patterns," Frisk answered.

"ELABORATE, HUMAN," he growled crossing his arms.

"My sister and I are from another dimension.  We're here to acquire a crucial piece before these rifts cause an apocalyptic implosion.  You can't see them from the Underground but dimensions are clashing everywhere including this one."

"HAH!  A LIKELY STORY!  I BET YOU WOULD SAY ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF BEING CAPTURED."

"It's your funeral if you kill us," Chara spoke as she stepped around the grid.  "We can lie about anything but it doesn't change the fact that we voluntarily came to this messed up place.  We can go home anytime we want yet we _refuse_ to because we came here for one thing and one thing only.  So, unless you want to die in this shit-hole living a meaningless, forgotten existence, you might want to consider helping us.  You know, instead of torturing us with remedial japes."

Papyrus stood slack jawed at the little spitfire of a human.  "DID-DID SHE JUST CALL _MY_ PUZZLES AND JAPES 'REMEDIAL'?!" he addressed Sans.

"I believe she did, boss.  They think they can outsmart ya, I bet.  Maybe ya oughtta show 'em who's in charge 'round here," Sans antagonized.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY PUZZLES!  PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A DUEL!"  Papyrus stormed off to the open field to prepare for battle.

"Really, Sans?!" Frisk scolded.  "Was that necessary?  We were trying to get out of here quickly."

"Hey, I asked ya to entertain Paps for a bit.  If ya can't do that by playin' his games, then you will do it with a good fight.  A deal's a deal, sweetness and, so far, I've held up my word."

"It's not a big deal, Sis.  I can take him easy," Chara said making Sans horse laugh.  "What's so funny, comedian?"

"Lemme ask, ya said ya been through this before, yeah?"

"Yes.  We both have."

"Have ya fought your version of my brother?"

"Yes, and I have killed him _many_ times."  Sans' orbits went black as the lights were snuffed out.  "Well... aren't you a little rebel.  Look, there's a reason Pap is second in command under Undyne.  If you ain't careful, he'll fuck ya up."

"Don't worry, I know my Papyrus inside and out and, by the look of it, this one isn't _that_ different."  Chara started towards the field.

"You better do something, Sans.  She _will_ kill him if she has to.  This isn't a game to us," Frisk warned him.

Sans gave her a thoughtful frown.  This was the first time since they met she didn't see that exaggerated grin on his face.  "Ya think it is to us??  Boss knows the risks.  I got him this far in life, now my job as his parental figure is done.  I can't protect him his whole life and he knows it."

"How can you be so nonchalant about your only family?!"

"Because I have to be.  If anyone knew how close we really are, they'd use it against us.  Behind closed doors we're two different people toward each other.  Tell anyone and I'll kill you."  He flashed a glowing red eye at her that appeared similar to her Sans' blue one.  They trailed behind Chara as Flowey herded Frisk behind him situating himself between her and Sans protectively after the threat.  Chara positioned her battle stance and engaged the fight.  She dealt the first strike missing her mark.  Papyrus used his magic to hurl a group of red and white bones at her.  She dodged with ease as some passed through her while others flew around her.

"SO, YOU KNOW ABOUT THE RED ATTACKS?  WELL THAT WILL MAKE THINGS INTERESTING," Papyrus grinned as he prepared another round of bones.  Chara didn't hold back.  She swung her knife with deadly precision but soon realized this Papyrus was faster and more ruthless than her husband.  She struggled to evade, much less make contact but somehow managed to work her way closer to him.  Straight for the kill Chara went swinging her blade at his neck bones.  Papyrus leaned backwards in time resting his weight on his hands.  He kicked her backwards with both feet and landed forward using the momentum to his advantage.

"Looks like he dodged in the 'nick' of time, haha!" Sans joked.  Frisk wasn't interested or amused.  She watched as Chara took hit after hit once being knocked off guard by the force.  Chara picked herself up after being knocked back them immediately forward from behind by a red bone.  She had to admit, his fighting style wasn't quite like her husband's as she mistakingly thought it would be.  Yet, he still left himself open between attacks just like her Papyrus.  She dodged another round of bones and steadied her aim right for his frontal bone.  Hurling the knife was risky but she felt there was a good chance it would end this nonsense quickly.  However, Papyrus was quicker still.  He leaned aside and caught the hilt of the blade in a single, fluid motion.

"THAT WAS CLOSE!  YOU'RE PRETTY DAMN GOOD AT THIS.  SURE WOULD BE A SHAME TO HAVE TO KILL YOU.  I WANTED TO KEEP YOU AS A PET AND USE THE OTHER HUMAN'S SOUL."

"I'm no one's property.  _AND_ , you are not killing my sister.  I would never let that happen," Chara scoffed.

"YOU WON'T HAVE A CHOICE ONCE I CAPTURE YOU!  GIVE UP, HUMAN!  I CAN SEE YOU ARE GROWING WEAK!"

'He's right,' Chara thought as she suddenly felt her determination waiver with her HP.

"WAIT!  I THOUGHT YOU HAD RED EYES??  MAYBE NOT..."

Chara gasped, "Frisk!  Spider cider!  NOW!"  Frisk went to toss her a bottle when Sans grabbed her.

"Ya wouldn't be thinkin' about cheatin', would ya pal?"

"It's kill of be killed, right?  Well, we do what we must to protect each other!  Deal with it!"  She kicked him in the shin and thrust her elbow into his sternum just as her mother taught her when she was younger.  This caused him to let go long enough for her to throw Chara the bottle.  She caught it, took the other DT pill sitting in her pocket, and downed the whole bottle.  The rush kicked in as her eyes faded to black and the red glow emanated like a wildfire.  The idea of winning and going home to her family filled her with determination.  A dance, graceful and smooth, is how she thought of this bout as the bones flew towards her at an unyielding pace.  With increased focus, she was able to increase her speed and agility.  The DT capsule didn't increase her physical abilities, no.  They simply allowed her to focus her determination into finding it herself and the touch of the Void made her cold inside to numb the pain and dull her sense of moral rationality.

She jumped over a white bone and onto a more elevated one like a stair step.  Once close enough, she lunged at Papyrus and they tumbled to the cold snow.  Chara's blade was inches from his face as he struggled to hold her back.  He wasn't weak by no means but the fight had taken its toll on his magic and life force.  He was pinned by his clavicle as she dug her knees into his acromion at the joint making it difficult for him to move.  On she pressed, determined to ram her knife through his face.  'I guess some things never change,' she thought.  Papyrus barely fended off the razor sharp edge as it hovered over him.  Sans now watched masking his horror.  He never meant for a death battle to take place.  He faced Frisk who stood with an exaggerated version of his own expression.  He knew if he interfered Papyrus would make him suffer for embarrassing him.  That was the rule.  They didn't interfere with each other's one-on-one fights even if it meant certain death.  That was how you earned a target on your back.  Papyrus grinned mischievously as he forced his head deep into the packed snow.  The force of her pushing caused her to topple over now unbalanced from the shift in his position.  He slid out from under her easily now and kicked the knife up where he could grab it.  She rolled over immediately but his foot was on her chest before she could lift herself up.  He pressed her hard into the snow and shifted the brunt of his weight onto her chest.  "Ngyah!!  Get... off!" Chara gasped in pain.

"NYEH HEH HEH!  LOOKS AS IF I'VE BESTED YOU IN THIS BATTLE, HUMAN!" he rested his upper half on the propped patella as he bared down.  She felt a rib crack from the pressure.

"Aaah!!  Fuck you!  If you're... going to kill me... then get it over with... already," she coughed gasping for air.

"KILL YOU?  I TOLD YOU, I WANT TO KEEP YOU AS A PET.  NOW, HUMAN, CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY.  NOT MANY CAN SAY THEY MADE IT THIS FAR DUELING THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

Frisk readied her phone to shoot the alter and save her sister.  "Bad time for playin' on ya phone, dollface.  Don't ya think?" Sans commented.  She didn't want to interrupt the fight either but she wasn't about to let him hurt Chara.

Under the heavy weight, Chara began to struggle for air.  "GET... off!" she hissed as she writhed to break free.

"HMMM...  I DON'T KNOW...  I KINDA LIKE WATCHING YOU SQUIRM UNDER ME.  NYEH HEH HEH..."  Her legs were too short to reach anywhere effective as she made a frail attempt to kick at him.  She then tried to shove his leg off to no avail.  "ADMIT DEFEAT!"

"Never!!" she screamed, her voice so much more animalistic than Frisk had ever heard.  As she pushed on his tibia, a glint caught his eye.  Papyrus grabbed her left hand to see what was so bright.

"A WEDDING RING?  SO YOU'RE MARRIED, EH?"  He went to remove the bands as she curled her fingers in them.  Without skipping a beat, he caught the pressure point in her wrist and forced her fingers to straighten out.

"Ow!!" she winced as he slid the rings off with ease.  "So... you're going... to take... that too?"  He glared at her and studied the wedding band in particular.  Engraved in the band was two interlocking puzzle pieces.  One had a 'P' and the other a 'C' in the centers with their anniversary date.

"EARLIER YOU INSULTED MY PUZZLES.  BUT YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT, DID YOU?  EXPLAIN THE SIGNIFICANCE OF THE ENGRAVING, HUMAN."  Papyrus lifted some of his weight off of her.  Chara gasped filling her lungs with icy air.  The frost caused a burning sensation that made her feel as if her lungs had been set on fire but she was grateful to breathe before she passed out from oxygen deprivation.

"It was something special my husband had done for our wedding.  We bonded over puzzles and games.  The solitaire fits the hole in  _his_ band perfectly...  He always says I am his missing piece...  Why do _you_ care?"

Papyrus removed his foot and pulled Chara up onto her feet.  Handing her the rings back, he looked away and rubbed the back of his skull saying, "IT'S HARD TO FIND SOMEONE AROUND THIS MISERABLE PLACE THAT SHARES MY LOVE OF PUZZLES OR SOMEONE WHO IS A CHALLENGE, MUCH LESS BOTH.  KILLING YOU WOULD BE A WASTE.  WHO IS THIS MAN YOU SHARE A LOVE OF PUZZLES WITH?"

Chara blushed a little as she averted her eyes in turn.  "My name is Chara, thus the 'C'.  The 'P' stands for Papyrus.  My husband is your alter."

"HMPH!  WELL...  WOULD IT BE A DIFFERENT KIND OF LOW TO DOUBLE CROSS MYSELF??" he thought out loud.  Chara wasn't quite sure what he meant by the remark.

"What are you talking about?"

"NYEH!  NOTHING...  COME ON, HUMAN.  I'LL BUY YOU A DRINK AT GRILLBY'S.  YOU EARNED IT..."

"No way!  I don't trust you!  Plus, you still have my knife.  I don't go anywhere without it."  She held out her hand demanding it back.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I TRUST _YOU_!!  YOU TRIED TO STAB ME IN THE FACE!!"

"Only because you're trying to kill us!"

"EH?  SEMANTICS."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you give me my knife back."

"I'LL GIVE IT BACK... AFTER I GET THAT ONE'S SOUL."

"Her name is Frisk and I will still fight you with or without my knife over my sister.  Surely you understand."  She motioned to Sans.

"FINE, TAKE THE DAMN THING.  NOT SURE HOW YOU SURVIVED WITH THAT PATHETIC BLADE ANYWAY."

"Thank you.  So, you're paying right?"

"YOU BET YOUR ASS I'M PAYING.  I HAVEN'T HAD A CHALLENGE LIKE THAT SINCE I FOUGHT UNDYNE FOR LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD."

"Don't tempt me.  I'm a betting girl.  Frisk!  Come on, we're going to Grillby's!"

"Whoa!  Seriously, bro?!  Must be my lucky day!" Sans' eyes lit up with childish excitement at the mention of his favorite bar.

"HURRY UP, SANS!  I'M PAYING THIS TIME."

With the feud over, Flowey pulled the girls aside.  "Nice work, Chara.  Let's get a move on while they're distracted!"

"Huh?  But, we're going to Grillby's... for a drink," Chara responded.

"WHAT?!  Don't you two remember what Toriel said?!  Don't trust anyone!  Especially if they spare you!  And what are you doing?  Going with these two bone heads blindly because you were promised a free drink!  Tch!  Humans..."

"Don't worry, Flowey.  Nothing bad is going to happen as long as I'm around.  Papyrus just got lucky with the snow being high.  I had him otherwise."

"I agree with Flowey.  Let's go!  Besides, we haven't drank in so long that it will hurt more than help," Frisk interceded.

"Aw!  Please, have one drink with me?  Just one?  You too, Flowey.  You could use something to unwind with."

"Fine.  I'll be on my guard though.  I can take someone out if I have to," Flowey sighed.

" _One_ drink, Chara.  I mean it," Frisk warned her as they followed the strange alters.  Sans turned to see if they were still behind them and flashed a grin as they closed the gap.

Arriving at Grillby's, Papyrus opened the door for the girls in a gentlemanly fashion that seemed rather out of place.  The chivalrous gesture raised their suspicions.  "YOU DON'T TRUST ME?" he asked with a smirk.  They shook their heads in earnest.

"Come on, sweetheart," Sans jumped in as he draped an arm over Frisk's shoulder.  He leaned into her ear.  "I'm a man of my word, remember?  I promised not to let anyone hurt ya."

Frisk pondered on it and felt she could trust him, unwise as it may have been.  "Give us a moment, please.  We will be in but we need a minute to talk... privately." she requested shrugging his arm off.

"SUIT YOURSELVES.  IF YOU RUN, I WILL HUNT YOU," Papyrus threatened as he stepped inside.

"He's serious.  I wouldn't try to get away just yet.  Come on, little tulip.  They said they wanted privacy.  That means they won't mind if ya come with us," Sans added as he disappeared into the noise dragging Flowey with him.  Flowey struggled to remain planted.  He didn't want to leave them outside alone even for a minute.

"We'll be right behind you, Flowey.  Go ahead and have some fun," Frisk pardoned him.  "Phew!  Okay, Sis.  I just wanted to leave a SAVE star out here.  Will you find us one?"  Chara pulled one out of her bag for them to touch.  *The smell of the bar and sound of happy music filled them with determination.*  The two held hands as they stepped through the double doors.

Everyone stared as they entered together.  Undyne, Papyrus, and every Snowdin dog monster circled around them.  "YOU'RE OUT NUMBERED, HUMANS," Papyrus grinned.

"You lied!  You double crossed us!" Chara screamed at him.

"YOU WERE FOOLISH TO BELIEVE I WOULD DO ANYTHING DIFFERENT."

"Pathetic!" Undyne scoffed.

"Where's Flowey, you monsters?!" Frisk cried.

"Got 'im right here, sweetheart," Sans replied leaning against the bar counter as he held the animated flower up.  His vines were bound and his mouth taped.

"You gave me your word, Sans," Frisk whispered as tears of rage streamed down her face.

"Yeah, but between keepin' a promise and FREEDOM of this place, it's no... CONTEST."  Sans winked as the last word rolled off his tongue.  She shook her head in disgust.  Chara, on the other hand, caught the innuendo that flew over her sister.

"Papyrus!" she addressed him.  "I challenged you to... to a contest!  A-uh... a drinking contest!  First one to hurl or pass out loses.  If I win, we go free to do what we came here for without any further interruption.  If you win, you can have whatever you wish of us."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL UPHOLD THIS DEAL?" Papyrus laughed at her.

"Because I think you believe me that the world is ending.  I think you know, deep down, we're telling the truth because we have been nothing but honest since we met you guys even though we don't have to be.  That scares you guys.  Whether you admit it or not, the idea of the world ending scares you."

"What is she talking about, Pap?" Undyne asked.

Papyrus' smirk faded into a scowl.  His brow bone furrowed in contemplation until he caved.  "FINE!  I ADMIT IT.  YOU TWO ARE HONEST ENOUGH TO TRUST.  I KNEW IT WHEN I SAW YOUR RING.  IF ANY OF MY ALTERS TRUSTED YOU ENOUGH TO MARRY YOU, THEN I BELIEVE YOU.  AFTER ALL, I'M SURE YOUR HUSBAND HAS HIGH STANDARDS AND NOT JUST ANY MATE WILL DO.  BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I DON'T WANT MY PEOPLE TO SPEND THEIR LAST DAYS IN THIS PRISON.  NO ONE WOULD..."

"Then we will drink for our freedom!  You and me, Pap!"

"ALRIGHT!  LET'S DRINK!"  Everyone cheered and hollered them on excited to see some action.

Sans glanced at Frisk.  She mouthed the words "thank you" to him.  Frisk then pulled her sister aside for a minute.  "Are you sure about this?  It's been three years since you did any heavy drinking," she whispered.

"Don't stress!  I have this one for sure!" Chara bragged.

Sans overheard the conversation.  He grinned impishly as he turned to his brother and said, "Hey, boss, don'tcha think it's a bit unfair that one human is fightin' and drinkin' for the freedom of them both?  I think they should both participate in this."

"THAT'S A VALID POINT.  WONDERFUL CALL, BROTHER!  I KNEW I KEPT YOU AROUND FOR SOMETHING," Papyrus agreed.

"Chara will take on Pap and you will take on yours truly," Sans relayed the message to Frisk.

"You are the worst kind of person," Frisk hissed.  "You are _nothing_ like my Sans."

"Never claimed to be Prince Charmin', sweetcheeks.  Sorry I can't foot ol' hubby's bill but I'm still Sans and the only Sans here whether ya like it or not.  Besides, I can't let ya get outta here that easy.  Not without havin' a little more fun."  Frisk just rolled her eyes and walked to the table selected for the event.  Grillby set up five shots a piece, twenty in total.

Undyne volunteered to be the referee.  "When you're done, flip the glasses over face down.  Whoever drinks the most without throwing up or passing out wins.  There will be two winners.  If Grillby runs out of shot glasses, then we will have an intermission to count the total.  This isn't a race, _Papyrus_.  It's about quantity.  Now, go!"  Papyrus and Chara drank shot for shot.  Sans and Frisk weren't doing bad either.  By the time they reached ten shots, Grillby was out of glasses.  Frisk tried to excuse herself to the bathroom but the liquor went straight to her head.  She knew she was a lightweight but she couldn't make her sister do it all.

Frisk stumbled back and Chara stood to catch her.  She still wasn't as drunk as her sister.  "Steady, Sis," they giggled.  "I'll help you to the bathroom," Chara began to slur.

"Chara..." Frisk laughed.  "I gots dish, hehe!  I'm not dat drunk."

"Yes, yes you are, hahaha!"  She wrapped her arm around Frisk to steady her.

"Why's dish soooo fun?"

"Because we're making the best out of the situation.  Just like these guys do everyday.  I don't think they're bad monsters.  They're just in a bad situation."

"Okay, I dun.  Less win dis!"

Meanwhile, Papyrus asked Sans how he was doing.  "WELL I'M FUCKED UP!  WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"HEH HEH!  I'm pretty meshed up, bro.  'Tibia' honesht, I didn'ts think they'd be dish fun."

"WELL I DIDN'T THINK THEY'D BE DIS TOUGH!"  The girls plopped back down in their chairs to find that Grillby had five more shots a piece ready on their return.  Frisk barely downed them before laying her head on the table.

"Frisk!!  No!!  You can't go to sleep!" Chara shouted.

"I's no sleepin'...  I's still drinkin'.  See?" Frisk slurred as she shot glass number fifteen with her head down.  "Ugh..." she groaned.  It didn't take much for her to pass out losing to Sans.  She fell out of her chair onto the floor in the process.

"Aw man, c'mon, kiddo.  I washn't dun.  Damn..." Sans mumbled as he staggered over to pick her up.  "Ya did better den I thoughtcha would."  He cradled her to him as he staggered for the door.

Undyne yanked his hood causing him to fall to the floor on his coccyx.  "Where do you think you're going, Sans?" Undyne hissed.

"None-ya business..."

"SHE LOST, SANS," Papyrus reminded him.

"Dun give a fuck, bro.  I made a deals wit shumone important.  Imma hold to it."

"You dare commit treason!?!" Undyne shouted.  "You dare disobey?!"

"Shum uh ya have loyalties to duh king.  Well... shum us has loyalties elsewhere.  My loyalty still lies wit our queen.  I follow Toriel and she's-still duh queen.  If ya wanna hurt deez kids, ya gonna has to go through me first... tomorrow... after muh hangover.  G'night everybody."  He stumbled to the door.

Undyne hurled her spear into the wood missing Sans by a hair.  "Her soul or mine.  You know that, Sans.  Asgore will NOT negotiate."

He turned around and looked Undyne in her good eye but addressed everyone.  "Ya know, there was once uh time before Gaster came.  Uh time when we didn't hafta be afraid to care 'bout each other or be afraid for our own lives.  Then Gaster, all at once, was the downfall of our society.  One man single handedly murdered the princess, convinced the prince to take a course of action that got him killed, drove the king and queen to madness, turned me into a weapon, turned Alphys into uh psychopath, turned Papyrus into uh bastard, and turned Undyne into a sandy cunt."

"Hey!!"

"Shuddup, Undyne!  Ya gonna pop a pearl out any day now."

"Fuck you, Sans!"

"That bastard turned us all against each other.  We were shit-heads before, yeah, but we had each other's backs instead of stabbin' 'em.  Am I the only one who misses the way things used to be?  Have we really fallen so far from redemption?"

"Before you stand on that pedestal, Sans, take a look in the mirror.  We're not the only ones who have killed."

"No!  I _never_ killed anyone, Undyne!  Those are lies I let run rampant to protect you and Pap!  You know that!  I may have fucked 'em up but they all lived.  Now, Imma take care of this kid...  C'mon, Flowey.  I didn't forget 'bout ya."  Sans untied him and peeled the tape off his mouth.

"Sans!!"

"LET HIM GO, UNDYNE.  IF THE WORLD ENDS TONIGHT, THEN THERE'S NO POINT IN KILLIN' THESE HUMANS ANYWAY," Papyrus stopped her.

"Do you really believe it's the apocalypse?" she snapped at him.

"I've seen it," Chara muttered.  "Is my fault.  I'm the cause of it."  She knocked back glasses 16 and 17 and fell to the table.  Papyrus picked her up like a child and staggered home as well.  No one dared to stop him or speak a word.  When he stepped through the door, the sound of Frisk praying to the porcelain god carried throughout the house.  He laid Chara on the sofa and went to find Sans.  Papyrus leaned against the bathroom door frame as Frisk held onto the toilet for dear life.

"WHEN DID YOU GROW A CONSCIENCE?" Papyrus asked.

"Always had one but what am I to do when I have you to take care of?  Ya always think you're takin' care of me, bro, but is always been the other way.  I've always tried to do what's best for ya spite what I needed or how I felt."  Sans sat on the tub holding Frisk's hair out of her face simultaneously holding her head out of the toilet water with the handful he gathered.

"YOU MIGHT BE HURTING HER LIKE THAT."

"She dunno the difference right now.  She's gone for the night.  She keeps apologizin' yet I think she believes she's talkin' to someone else.  How's the other pipsqueak?"

"PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH.  SHE MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ALCOHOL POISONING."  Suddenly, a knock sounded from their front door.  Papyrus flung it open to find Undyne, Grillby, and all the crew outside in the cold holding more alcohol.  "I ALREADY TOLD YOU-"

"Shut up, Pap.  We're here to party.  We brought enough to go around!  All we need is a place to crash," Undyne told him with a big grin.

"IT'S LATE, UNDYNE."

"Don't be a party pooper!  You know ya wanna..."

"WON'T ALPHYS MISS YOU TONIGHT?"

"Al?  Nah.  She's working late tonight and I'm supposed to be working too.  Let us in!  It's cold as balls out here!"

Papyrus stepped aside reluctantly granting them permission to enter.  Sans was carrying Frisk upstairs as they came in.  "SANS...  WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

"I'm puttin' the kid to bed.  Whaddya think I'm doin'?" Sans asked defensively.

"WHICH BED, SANS?  THERE'S ONLY MINE AND YOURS."

"Mine...  Hey!  I ain't _that_ kinda scumbag.  What's everyone doin' here anyway?"

"We decided to spend what could possibly be our last night with you two numbskulls," Undyne answered.

"The kids never said the world was gonna end tonight.  Besides, wouldn't ya rather be with Al?"

"I do, but I don't want her to know we're all going to die if she doesn't need to.  I wouldn't want to know personally."

Sans just shrugged dismissively.  "Hey, Pap, want me to put the other pipsqueak to bed?"

"Mmmnn... no... Sans.  We gotta find the last... artifact," Chara groaned.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?!" Papyrus asked in surprise.

"I use-ta be uh wild child... long time ago.  Ugh... not used to this anymore..."

"Did you say you came here for an artifact?" Undyne questioned as she popped open a beer.

"Yeah, is the last piece uh Gaster we need."  Chara sat up and leaned over on Papyrus to make room on the couch.

"I hate to disappoint you but no one can get into that room.  It's been locked for years and the puzzle is so complicated."

"Frisk... ooph can.  She has... twice."

"Did you just say 'Gaster'?!" Sans wobbled down the steps.  "What the hell?!"

"Calm down.  Is our Gaster, not yours.  He's gonna fix dis.  We don't have... much... time."  Chara fell asleep on Papyrus.  Her loose sweater hung off her shoulder and he could see the pale skin just below her clavicle.

He turned a little red as he picked her up off the couch and said, "WELL, YOU'RE NOT DOING IT TONIGHT."  He then carried her upstairs and laid her with Frisk in Sans' bed.  Undyne opened another beer.  She was talking to Doggo about work tomorrow if they all wake up.  "DO YOU AT LEAST HAVE SOMETHING TO SLEEP IN?" Papyrus asked her coming back down.

She gave him a smirk as she told him, "I got what I'm wearing.  You know I don't sleep in clothes."

Papyrus turned a deeper shade as he fussed, "WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO FIND YOU SOMETHING THEN?  WE'RE BUNKING TONIGHT BECAUSE SANS DOESN'T TRUST ANYONE WITH THE GIRLS."

"Okay, and?  I still don't sleep in clothes.  If you have a problem with it, then sleep on the couch."

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE?  JUST WEAR YOUR DAMN UNDERSHIRT AND A PAIR OF MY PAJAMA PANTS."

Undyne kept her smirk as she drank on her second beer.  "How about I keep the tank top and underwear and you either suck it up or sleep elsewhere?  Geeze, it never bothered you when we were children."

"WHY MUST YOU TEASE ME, UNDYNE?..." his face darkened as he sank into the couch with a beer.  She laid her head in his lap and looked up with a twisted grin.  He just rubbed his frontal bone with one hand as he draped his other with the beer over the couch arm.  He felt that if the couch just opened up and swallowed him whole, he would be just fine with that.

"Because, it's fun.  It's fun to watch you get embarrassed and turn red like that."

"Ah, get off it, Undyne," Sans replied as he grabbed a drink.  "Pap can't help it.  Just because he's the only virgin in the house doesn't mean ya hafta pick on him." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SANS!!  I-I AM NOT!" Papyrus yelled more like an embarrassed teenager than an outraged adult.

"It's okay, baby bones, you're among friends," Undyne continued her teasing as she knocked back her drink.

"I AM NOT!  JUST BECAUSE I DON'T GO FOR ANYTHING IN A SKIRT LIKE MY BROTHER DOESN'T MEAN I'M A DAMN VIRGIN."

Undyne laughed, "Lighten up, baby bones.  It's the end of the world, right?  Maybe I can fix that for ya."

"KEEP IT UP AND I'LL DUMP YOU INTO THE FLOOR."

"No you won't.  You like me too much."  Papyrus sighed in annoyance as he rested his head in one hand.  "Too bad those humans are passed out.  They should be partying with us."

Sans leaned over on the couch and whispered to his brother, "Ya wanna have a good time?  Tickle her behind the gills.  She _loves_ it."

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Papyrus asked indignantly.  Sans merely laughed, roughed up the top of Papyrus' skull, and walked off to converse with Grillby.  A couple of hours of raucous and a few beers in, everyone was having fun.  Between the selection of music they had collected from the dump and Sans' never ending supply of drunken puns, everyone was happy for a moment.  Things were more like they used to be even if for a little while.  Upstairs, Frisk sat up in bed.  She looked around the familiar but strange room.  "Oh my gosh... my head is pounding..." she groaned.  "Where are we??"

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Frisk.  We lost and now we're their slaves," Chara mumbled half asleep.

"Haha... funny, Chara..."

"Go back to sleep.  You were sick for a while.  Rest..."

"Fine...  I'll be back.  I need something cold to drink."

"Stay away from the beer."  Frisk's stomach churned at the thought of alcohol.  She made her way downstairs clumsily.  Still feeling the massive quantity she consumed, the steps were a bit challenging.  She wasn't as bad off as Chara since she expelled most of it into the toilet, but she was still dizzy.

"Hey!  There's one of 'em!  Welcome to the party, doll!" Sans greeted her.

"No thanks.  I just need some water," Frisk replied in a hazy voice.

"How 'bout some mustard?  That usually helps my hangovers."

"I think I might be sick again..."

"Eh, suit yaself.  Lemme tell ya, kid, you and your sister are real troopers.  We commend ya for your determination.  Hehe!  Be glad I'm on Toriel's side.  I'm dyin' to know, though.  Why were you two so special?"

Frisk sipped on a glass of ice water before answering his question.  Behind the glass she stated plainly, "She's our surrogate mother.  In our timeline she's our adoptive mother."

"What?!  No way!  Now I feel dirty..."

"SANS, SHUT UP!" Papyrus interrupted.  "SO THAT MEANS ASGORE IS YOUR FATHER?"

"In my timeline, yes.  For Chara, yes.  But they haven't adopted my alter in this time yet so he doesn't even know me."

"Why didn't you tell us that, punk?" Undyne asked still in Papyrus' lap.

"Because it doesn't matter who we are.  All that's important is what we came to do.  Not to mention that Asgore would probably try to take my soul anyway."

"True as that last statement may be, we would have stopped pursuing you and you wouldn't have ended up swimming in the toilet bowl."

"We didn't think it would matter.  Kill or be killed, right?  Just because you obey Asgore and we are different versions of his children wouldn't necessarily mean that you would listen to us.  I mean, Flowey is the harbinger of Asriel's essence and you try to kill him all the time.  Why should we believe you would treat us any differently?"

"That's because dum-dum brings it on himself!" Sans laughed.  "He can't keep his fly trap shut!  He's always runnin' his yap off to the wrong people, me bein' one of 'em.  Once, he told me he was gonna pop my head off and skull-fuck my eye sockets with his vines.  I don't take too kindly to threats."

"I only said that because this smiley douchbag wouldn't stop plucking at my petals!!  You would deserve it if I did, asshole!" Flowey, who had been content until now, rebutted.

"You two have issues and I don't want to subscribe.  I'm going back to bed.  I feel like dog residue..."  Frisk sauntered back up the old familiar stairs while everyone else stayed up all night drinking.  Eventually, most crashed where they passed out.  _MOST._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. There were some games too. Hee!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! 2000 hits! I said at 5K I would do something special but I might do something special anyway! Just because I never dreamed this would get to 2K with 70 kudos! I'm so excited! Thank you, my readers! You all are great! Now, I guess the monsters in the Fallen universe aren't so mean and nasty after all. What will happen exactly after Frisk and Chara bring that orb back to Gaster? Time to find out.

Frisk rolled over and wrapped her arm around a bony chest.  "Mmmnnn... hey hun..." she yawned pulling herself closer to the familiar body.  Cuddling in the early morning before getting out of bed was one of her favorite things to do with her husband.

"Mornin', doll..." a raspy voice greeted her.

Frisk shot straight up in a panic.  "Where the hell am I and who the hell are you!?"

"Gee, no pillow talk?  No breakfast?" Sans grinned at her with that gold tooth flashing.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" Frisk screamed at the top of her lungs.

"If she'd ever open that damn door..."  She threw the blankets off to find all three of them were fully clothed.  Still enraged, she tried to get up but fell over a very much passed out Chara instead.  As she lost her balance, Frisk reached for something to keep her from falling grabbing Sans' chain and yanking herself back up mid fall.  "Aaahh!  Yeah!  Ready for another round, sweetheart?"  Frisk slapped him across his face as her anger flared back up.

"Calm down, Frisk," Flowey sighed.  "He didn't do anything.  I kept watch the whole night."

"Yeah, I'm just yankin' ya chain, doll," Sans added still grinning.  Apparently he was no longer phased by being slapped by cute little women.

"What the hell are you doing in bed with us?!" Frisk demanded.

"I kinda forgot I had company.  I got so wasted last night that I crawled up the stairs.  I barely made it to my room much less notice a couple uh extra bodies in my bed."

"So, you _didn't_ take advantage of us??"

"Nah, I was only havin' a little fun.  Now, I'm waitin' on Pap and Undyne to wake up.  This is gonna be great!"  Sans had an evil grin as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"What did you do?"

"They both passed out before anyone else... light weights...  So, I stripped 'em down and stuck 'em in bed together.  Heheh!!  Pap won't sleep much longer even with a hangover.  Then, they'll see each other and it'll be pure chaos!"  Chara remained sound asleep through the whole conversation, screams and all.  Sans waited patiently to reap the reward of last night's prank.  It was well past time when his brother usually stirred even on a day off.  Curious, Sans tiptoed with a wide grin to Papyrus' door.  He pressed his acoustic pore against it in anticipation.  He definitely heard stirring and voices.  He even heard Undyne laugh.  'What the fuck??' he thought trying to be quiet.  Frisk now stepped out of the room onto the balcony floor and caught Sans eavesdropping.

"What are you-"

"Shhh!" he cut her off.  The door whipped open causing Sans to lose his balance and fall face first into his brother.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, SANS!" he yelled shoving him back against the railing.  Undyne smirked as she stopped his fall by pulling him back with his leash.

"Ack!  L-Let go, ya s-salty bitch!" Sans resisted.

"Oh, you still love me and you know it," Undyne replied as she led him down the staircase.  Sans was so confused.

'What the fuck happened?' he wondered to himself too afraid to really ask because if he asked, then he would know; he _really_ didn't want to know.  Papyrus went to make some breakfast for his hungover guests littered in his living room floor.  He served up something quick and sat next to Undyne on the couch.  This only further confused Sans because that was _his_ spot on the couch even when Undyne visited.  Papyrus looked back and gave Sans an evil smile.  In turn, Sans flashed him a dirty look.

"Sis... we need to get moving..." Chara swayed coming down the steps.  She was among those who were ill from last night.  "I'm gonna freshen up and then we'll leave."

"Well, I guess as soon as Chara gets out of your bathroom, we're off to find that artifact.  It's been... an experience for sure.  Sans, we do owe you something for watching after us.  I guess we owe you as well, Papyrus," Frisk announced.

"Forget about it.  All in a day's work.  I kinda missed lookin' out for someone," Sans replied.

"Just get hustling before we change our minds, punk," Undyne teased as she played with Papyrus' patella her head in his lap again.

"UNDYNE... MUST YOU?"  She grinned and rolled facing inwards to him.

"Fine, then I'll count your vertebrae."  He growled as she touched the first one.  This made her giggle knowing she frustrated him so.

"ONE DAY, THESE TRICKS WON'T WORK ANYMORE, UNDYNE."

"Yeah.  But not today, baby bones."  Frisk giggled a bit too.  She couldn't help but think how cute their interactions were even if Undyne was supposed to be with Alphys.  She couldn't help but felt that Chara would be jealous as irrational as the thought may have been.

Chara shuffled out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up and face washed.  The distance in her eyes as she watched the two play on the sofa confirmed her theory.  "It's time to go, Sis," she announced.  Everyone shared their goodbyes and saw the girls off.

"HUMAN, IT'S SUCH A SHAME TO LET YOU GO.  I REALLY _WAS_ LOOKING FORWARD TO KEEPING YOU..." Papyrus confessed with a light blush on his cheek bones.

"Well, I hate to disappoint such a gracious host but I do have a family to get home to.  I think you and my husband would get along fairly well, though.  He loves to cook and he's a lover of fine wines as well as puzzles..."

"WHAT ABOUT BOOKS AND THEATRE?  AND CAPTURING HUMANS?"

"Oh yes.  He's not much into capturing humans anymore... not since he captured me..."  Chara blushed a little.  The change of color made him turn a deeper shade of red.  "Well, thank you both for being so nice to us.  This went very differently then we expected it."  Papyrus shook her and Frisk's hand and watched by his mailbox as they tracked on out of town.  Flowey wrapped himself around Frisk's arm desperate not to touch the snowy ground after being in that warm house.  Finally, they made it to the statue without any more interruptions.  Frisk managed to find another stick on the way up so Chara could distract Toby.  Frisk grabbed the orange and yellow swirled ball and her sister as they climbed back into the machine.

Setting the coordinates for home, Frisk exclaimed, "What a trip!"

"Tell me about it.  That was nuts.  I don't think I'll be visiting anytime soon either," Chara commented.

"Oh hell no.  That's a whole bunch of 'no'.  They have issues I don't want any part of.  Can you believe he actually kissed me?!  Then got us drunk and crawled into bed with us!?"

"Actually, yes I can.  He is _still_ Sans and I guess Sans will love you no matter what universe you're in.  At least you have that.  Papyrus in some doesn't even know me."

"Chara, you didn't see the way he looked at you the whole time.  He constantly looked at you like you were something to eat...  We were just in a different time frame is all.  I mean, look at the Swapped universe; that Papyrus married your alter.  I also have a feeling that if you and Undyne were to have thrown yourselves at him together, you would have been in for one wild night."

Chara laughed at Frisk in appreciation.  "Perhaps you're right!  Could you imagine?  If I were single, I might have done it too.  It doesn't matter though.  I have my Papyrus and we have Serif and that's all that truly matters to me."

"Yes, dear sister.  And we have each other too."

"Always, my beautiful sister?  Do you promise?"  Chara laid her weary head on Frisk's shoulder.

"Always." Frisk whispered as she laid her head on Chara's.  The Jumper made it home with no trouble.  They opened the door to see more rifts and darker skies.  "Things are getting bad, Sis."

"I see that..."  They stepped into the lobby where they were rushed by everyone.  Papyrus and Sans held their wives tight.  Serif, Lucida, and Corsiva were quickly in their arms too.  Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Sasha grouped in right before Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Blooky, Grillby, and Muffet.

"Oh my!  We're alright, guys!" Frisk laughed as she held her daughters.

"What took ya so long, baby?" Sans asked excited to have her in his arms again.

"YEAH!  YOU HAD US PACING A HOLE IN THE FLOORS!" Papyrus added.

"We had a few... set backs," Chara told them.  Papyrus sniffed her in a scrutinizing manner.  "What are you doing, my love?"

"I SMELL ALCOHOL!!  YOU WERE DRINKING??"

"What?!  I smell it on you too, Frisk!  What the hell happened?!" Sans questioned suspiciously.

"'Lettuce leaf' here, 'grub' some food, and we'll explain everything.  Hehe!" Frisk joked.  Sans laughed nervously.  He gathered them all and teleported them to Asgore and Toriel's house.  There, they told the story from meeting a kind Flowey to Papyrus and Undyne waking up in their compromising position.  The girls spared no details.  "I'm sorry, Sans.  I know sorry doesn't cut it, but-" Frisk continued over the other Sans' antics but he didn't give her time to finish before grabbing her in a tight embrace.

"I don't care, sweetheart.  I trust ya.  Ya can't control what others do.  Ya did what ya had to and was forced into a situation ya couldn't control.  Besides, it was _me_ who did it.  How can I be mad?  Did he... uh, hurt you?"

"No, just a kiss.  He was sure creepy though."

"Then don't worry about it."  He gave her a big kiss himself.  This one was exciting and welcomed as Frisk wrapped her arms around him.

"EVEN AT MY WORST I'LL STILL PROTECT YOU, HUH?" Papyrus spoke with Chara.

"Well, you tried to kill me first," she reminded him.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU MADE FUN OF THE PUZZLES."

"Are... you... _defending_ the actions of your alter?!"

"NO!  I'M JUST SAYING THAT PUZZLES ARE A SERIOUS MATTER AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH."

"He cracked one of my ribs..."

"I'LL MURDER HIM!... ME!... WAIT..."

"It's okay, honey.  It hurts but I'll live.  I _did_ try to stab you in the face and would have succeeded if he hadn't forced his skull into the snow and threw me off."

"DAMN, YOUR WIFE IS A BEAST, BRO," Russ commented.

"And I'm not?" his Chara asked a little jealous.

"THAT'S CUTE, SWEETHEART.  YOU'RE TOO SWEET AND SOFT TO BE A BEAST," he answered as he squeezed her tight.

"He's right, Sis.  That's _me_ ," Swap Frisk replied with an evil grin as she petted on her Sans.  "Right, honey?"

"W-Whatever you say, dear," he answered clinging to her.  Russ just looked at his brother and made the sound of a whip cracking.  "Stuff it, Russ!"

Gaster, now complete, whole, one entity, set to work immediately on the time machine.  Between Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, and Undyne, they managed to get the pieces out of the ruins of their old home.  Asgore let Gaster use the empty ballroom to work on it since it had plenty of space.  "Now what do you need of us?" Frisk asked as he, Sans, Asriel and Alphys screwed and wired pieces together.

"Nothing yet.  Go spend time with your family and friends while you can, child.  I'll let you know when it's time to go," Gaster stated.

"Go where??"

"Back to the beginning to stop me from creating that device like I said."

"I don't understand.  We went back to the beginning in other dimensions but there were still rifts and carnage everywhere.  How is going back to the beginning going to fix this?"

"Well, you only went back on a linear timeline.  Everything is still going to be messed up going back on a straight linear line only.  I must send you back in actual time.  You, my child, are going to be doing REAL time traveling."

"So, we haven't been doing real time travel already?"

"Yes and no.  You really have been going back but not in time; just to the same point on a different line.  Think of it like this, if you will.  Imagine a straight line on a piece of paper.  It has two definite points and you have been taking a circular path to get from point B to point A and to point B again making the lines branch from the original line making line C, D, E, and so forth.  This is why you and Sans can remember everything.  Once I send you straight back to point A on the same line, essentially, everything from B to A and in between will be truly erased and forgotten because it never really happened."

" _WHAT!?!  WAIT!!_   So, we're not going to have any memories of this at all!!  The past eight years of our lives will have been for _nothing_!?!"  Frisk started to break down into a panic attack as she dropped to her knees bawling.  Sans dropped everything and went right to her aid as she began to have a melt down.  "My life!! - My family!! - My _children_!!  No-no-no- _NO!!"_

"Calm down-Calm down!!  Please, hear me out!" Gaster panicked a little as well.  "Not necessarily!  You, Frisk, are an anomaly.  I have seen this myself.  You shall retain your memories of this life even when everyone else forgets.  The time travel has no effect on you for some unknown reason.  I did know why, but that knowledge has left me now that I'm completely corporeal."

Frisk dried her eyes furiously on Sans' hoodie as he stroked her hair.  He was too worried about upsetting her even more to admit he was livid over this discovery as well.  Instead, he just comforted his little human.  "Does that mean it's a guarantee we'll still end up together?  And Paps will have Chara, and we'll have our happy ending?" he cut in trying to find the appropriate words without breaking down himself.

"Well, it all depends on _you_ now, doesn't it?  It depends on the decisions each person makes.  There's no guarantee in anything, Sans.  There's no guarantee this time machine will even work, but the hope of it is better than dying like this," Gaster spoke factually as he worked in haste.  Frisk and Sans exchanged a frightened glance.  He couldn't imagine life without her now.  She had became such a part of him that life without her and his baby girls was meaningless.  There was nothing he loved more than being a husband and a father.  The idea that none of it will exist anymore brought him to tears.  He was quick to wipe them away with his rag as if he were wiping his brow bone so Frisk didn't notice, however, he couldn't hide it from her.  She kissed him lovingly seeking to comfort him the way he did for her.

"Go back and play with our girls and our nephew while you can, love," he whispered in a choked voice.  He really didn't want her to see him cry anymore in this timeline.  He wanted to be strong and brave for her sake, or at least put on a facade of bravery.  Frisk went back to the living room like he requested of her to spend time with the children while she had the chance.  "And there's no other way, G.?" Sans continued still angry.

"I'm afraid not, son," Gaster answered.  "I know it hurts.  I know I'm to blame.  I know it's unfair from your perspective but either way things will be for not.  Either we take a chance that this is the solution to ensure everyone's survival or we don't and end life here.  But, only one way is there a potential happy ending."

"Then why were you so fuckin' determined to get your body back if ya knew this was what it meant?!"

Gaster maintained his composure knowing Sans was justified in his anger towards him.  "I knew how to fix it regardless.  I knew how to go back even with my complete body.  The problem I see now, that I was incapable of seeing then, is if I'm the one that goes back then things may not work out this way again.  Then, I didn't care.  Now, I don't want that for you or Papyrus... Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Alphys... everyone.  Everyone seems so happy in a way we never were before Frisk came."  Sans smiled through the tears.  He was terrified but Gaster was right in one thing.  He was merely drifting through life before Frisk.  She filled him with determination.

"What will happen once we have this running again, Dr. Gaster?" Alphys asked trying to hide the sorrow in her voice.  Asriel remained in silent anger.

"I am going to give it back its ability to travel through time.  I will only be able to fuel it so far back before I split into pieces again.  Except, this time, Frisk will have a device to retrieve those pieces from the alternate dimensions.  She can keep the Jumper since time doesn't affect it either.  Once the journey is finished again, she can give me a complete body without sacrificing the timeline.  This way everyone gets what they want without any adverse side effects."

"But, Doc, once you are whole, you can't pull a body out of nothing!  How are you supposed to get Chara and I a body without your supernatural abilities?" Asriel questioned frantically.

"Hmm.  I suppose Frisk will just have to strike a convincing bargain," Gaster said as he winked at Asriel.

"My part is complete, Doctor," Alphys informed him.  "Phew!  That was a chore!  Be honest, Doctor.  Do y-you think it's really going to work?"

"I'm confident but there are many factors that I cannot foresee anymore.  As long as Frisk stays determined, it should work with no problems."

"The engine is finished, G.," Sans told him.

"Wonderful, Sans.  Go spend time with your loved ones.  I can handle it from here.  Go make peace with this, Alphys.  I know it bothers you as well.  Asriel, if you have finished rewiring the control panel then go.  I have the rest of this covered, I swear."  Alphys hugged Gaster and ushered Asriel and Sans back to the living room.  Next, Sans called everyone together to explain the situation.  He didn't want to yet he didn't want to rob them of their final chances to make peace either.

"I feel that if anyone has anything they wanna get off their sternums or any confessions they've been harboring, now is the time to let it all out.  We're not gonna remember either way, so why not?  The only one who will is... Frisk..." Sans announced.  The whole crowd turned and eyed Frisk with blank expressions.

"Uh...  I'll babysit the children in another room...  Maybe Gaster could use some help..." she sputtered.  Everyone was silent until the door latched.

"Well, who wants to go first?"

"I'LL GO FIRST, BROTHER!" Papyrus spoke.  "SANS!...  I FUCKING LOVE PUNS!!"

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me, Papyrus?!  _And_ ya just dropped the F-bomb!?  Damn, isn't my bro cool?!"

"YEAH, I USE THE F-WORD... A LOT..."  Sans just laughed and shook his skull.

Me next!" Asriel chimed in.  "Sasha, I was going to propose to you in a couple of weeks."  Sasha gasped and stepped back in shock.

"Oh my gosh!!  Asriel!" she cried.  "That's so funny!  Because I was going to propose to _you_ in a couple of weeks!"

"What?!  Really??"  Sasha nodded her head and pulled out a leather box with a platinum band.  "Wow!  You're such an odd duck, Sasha."  Asriel smiled and enveloped her.  "I love you, so much!  Of course I would say yes.  He took the ring and inspected it finding a strange engraving of a finger print.  "What's this??"

"I had my finger print engraved into it so everyone would know who you belong to."  He pulled her into another hug as he slid on the ring.

Asgore watched in relief and let out an audible sigh, "Thank goodness.  I was about to kick you out in a couple of weeks.  Now, I don't feel so bad!"

Asriel turned to his dad in disbelief.  "Why?!  I pay my own damn bills _and_ I buy all of the groceries!!"

"I know, son, but your mom and I are ready to have the house to ourselves.  Plus, you're never home anyway.  I'm ready to walk around the house in my birthday suit whenever I want and your mother wants to try things in different rooms without feeling as if we might be caught like a couple of teens."

"Gross!!  Thanks, Dad!" Asriel shuttered.

"You're welcome."

"Now that I'm thoroughly disturbed...  I wanna go," Sans announced.  "I think my alter looks like a blueberry."

"What's that supposed to mean?  That you think I'm delicious and want to eat me up?" Swap Sans asked in confusion.

"I also think he's gay..."

"That's insensitive!  And I'm married with kids!"

"I didn't say you were a homosexual.  I said you're gay, bro.  For example:  Mettaton.  MT is a homosexual and he's not gay."

"Sans," Mettaton cut in a little off put, "I'm not a homosexual, sweetheart.  I'm completely straight.  What on _Earth_ would make you think of me as being gay?  Using the word in it's literal meaning."

"Wait?!  You're straight?  Attracted to women?  Uh-uh?!  But, MT, I've never seen ya go out on a date with anyone!  You've never even had a significant other!"

"That's not true, Sans, and I'm a little hurt you feel this way.  I thought we knew each other better than that.  I have dated plenty of women.  I just like to keep my private life separate from career life and all of that mostly separate from my family.  A lot of it has to do with the fact that many of the women I would _never_ bring home because they're so superficial and only care about my name and fortune.  Why would I bring them home to my family?  Now, Blooky...  My sweet Blooky is the gay cousin."

"Mettaton!  _Why_?!" Napstablook started to cry of embarrassment as his general face area turned red.

"Oh thank heavens Frisk is turning back the clock this one time," Sans hid his face completely embarrassed himself.

"Way to go, comedian," Chara taunted him.  He just gave her a dirty scowl.  "My turn!" she tried to cut the tension.  "Papyrus, my love, I found your dirty sock pile under your bed that night and you know which night."

" _Papyrus_!" Sans gasped.  "It's like I don't even know you at all!"

"YOU'RE SURPRISED BY THAT, BROTHER??  REALLY?... _REALLY_?"

"Yes!  Perfect Pap can't handle a single one of _my_ socks in the livin' room but hides a whole pile under his bed?!  You hypocrite."

"SANS...  I LOVE YOU, BROTHER, BUT YOU'RE SO NAIVE SOMETIMES."  Sans wore a funny look for the rest of the group conversation not comprehending the true extent of Papyrus' words.

Chara continued as she wasn't finished with her confessions, "I have also killed most everyone in here at least three times.  Except for you, Sans.  I killed you six times."

"Yeah, yeah, you bitch."

"SANS!!  HOW DARE YOU!"

"No, no!  I deserve it.  When you RESET just to kill someone a second time around, it's pretty rude," Chara justified his remark.

"I still killed you more..."

"What was that?" Chara asked as she pulled out her knife.

"PUT THAT THINK AWAY BEFORE YOU ACCIDENTALLY STAB SOMEONE!  WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THAT ANYWAY?!"

"Better yet, where is she storing it??" Swap Sans whispered to his brother.

Russ simply nodded only half paying attention.  He was brewing an idea in his skull as he approached Papyrus and whispered, "WE'RE BOTH PAPYRUS, RIGHT?"

"YES!  THAT'S RIGHT," Papyrus answered cheerfully.

"OUR WIVES ARE BOTH CHARA, RIGHT?"

"RIGHT!  WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!"  Chara, now on alert, could hear everything the two were saying behind her.

"HAVE YA EVER THOUGHT ABOUT SWINGIN'?  I MEAN, TECHNICALLY IT WOULDN'T BE CHEATIN' IF-"

"I _WILL_ cut you!" Chara interrupted as she held the tip of her knife to his throat.

"EH!  WORTH A SHOT."  Papyrus gave Chara a confused look.  He wasn't quite sure what just happened.  Russ shrugged and shook his head to his wife who was gasping for air from laughing so hard.  She nearly fell into the floor as he caught her from toppling over laughing with her.

"I told you she didn't look as if she would be into it," Chara told her husband once she caught her breath.  He just kissed her forehead and pulled her to him.

"Papyrus!"  Undyne approached him next.  "When we were kids, I... I... I thought you were a total nerd!  And I was right!  But... I also had a... a crush on you..."

Papyrus turned a little orange and said, "OH.  I HAD NO IDEA.  THAT'S FUNNY BECAUSE I HAD A LITTLE CRUSH ON YOU TOO..."  His face turned even brighter not able to look her in the eye.

Chara giggled remembering the events of the early morning and how flirty Papyrus and Undyne in the Fallen universe acted with each other.  "You haven't been this uncomfortable since before we were married and you walked in on me in the shower," Chara changed the subject.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SANS!  I JUST NEEDED MY LOTION, FACE CREAM, AND COLOGNE BEFORE I WAS LATE FOR WORK."

"Sure, honey.  You 'thought' I was Sans."

"I DID!!  I WAS UNAWARE YOU HAD STAYED THE NIGHT!"  Everyone snickered as he grew more flustered.

"Hey, Tori," Asgore wrapped an arm around her.  "You have been quiet this whole time.  Is there anything you want to share, dear?"

Toriel came out of her trance.  She looked around to see everyone was now watching her.  She smiled with excitement, took a deep breath, and with a poised demeanor she shouted, "Fuck!"

Everyone gasped.  "Mom!!" Asriel and Chara called out taken aback by her unexpected outburst of vulgarity.

"Boy, that felt nice," Toriel stated.  "Fuck, fuck, fuck!...  I am done.  Gee, I have wanted to say that for a long time.  I feel much better!"

"O...kay..." Asgore sighed.

"MISS TORIEL, PLEASE!  PLEEEAASE TELL ME THE SECRET INGREDIENT TO YOUR SNAIL SOUP!" Papyrus begged.  "IF THERE WAS EVER A TIME, NOW IS THAT TIME!"

"Oh!  Papyrus, dear, I cannot believe you never figured it out on your own.  My secret ingredient is very obvious and quite simple.  It happens to be-" Toriel was stopped short.

"Tori, you're a wonderful person and a great friend," Sans talked over her, "but I swear to all that is holy if you say the secret ingredient is determination, i will lose my shit.  Right here, right now, everywhere, I will explode."

"No silly.  The secret ingredient is love!"  Papyrus and Sans stared at her unblinking with black sockets.

"I AM A FAILURE AS A CHEF," Papyrus said emotionless.

"Why, bro?  Because ya couldn't figure out there was no secret ingredient?" Sans asked in the same emotionless tone.

"NO!  BECAUSE I FORGOT THE _MOST IMPORTANT_ INGREDIENT!!  EVERY CHEF SHOULD REMEMBER THAT LOVE IS THE KEY INGREDIENT TO ALL DISHES!"

Sans shook his skull rapidly and faced the crowd.  "Well, does anyone else have anymore confessions?  Sentiments?  Anything at all?"  Everyone remained silent.  The atmosphere grew somber as everyone realized this was the final moments before the ultimate RESET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters will be kinda short but I wanted to add a little humor to break up the angst. I could in all honesty have made it one chapter but where's the fun in that?


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that moment... that big moment... the conclusion of the Redemption arc. Everyone is asking wtf is gonna happen next. Well, I have every intentions of answering that in the beginning of the second story. The beauty of the second half of the story though is you won't have to read this one to understand what's going on in the next one but with any sequel it does help. Well, guys, here's the final chapter. Thank you everyone who's commented, supported, liked, and even just gave this story a passing glance. I feel supported enough to keep making content. Eventually I will post other things non-Undertale related, but I won't stop doing Undertale even when it fades out entirely. Yep, I'm THAT kind of fan-girl... Now, on to the conclusion.

Sans made his way to get Frisk and all the children.  He was positive she had her hands full chasing after three toddlers and three rambunctious children that she didn't even know.  Entering the study, he saw her curled up in a corner reading them a book.  He felt his soul sink into his feet as she nuzzled her daughters acting out whatever she might be reading them.  "Now's your turn, sweetheart," Sans told her when she finally acknowledged him.  She inhaled deep and followed him around the corner back to the living room, six little ducklings following her every step.  "Is there anything you want to confess?"

Frisk stood before everyone and said, "No, but I do want to tell everyone gathered here how much I love you all.  I won't lie; I'm scared.  I'm terrified that _this_ , right here, isn't going to happen again.  I'm scared that if the time machine does work, I'll forget my children, my husband, my family, and my adventures.  I don't want this to end but it is an honor to be the one who can set things right.  It has been an honor to know each and every one of you and be close to you all.  So, to new beginnings!"

"TO NEW BEGINNINGS!" the crowd cheered.

"Frisk, my dear child, don't forget me when you go," Chance reached out to hold her with tears rolling down his creased face.

"I won't, not ever.  I will find you so much sooner should I get back here.  I'll come see you everyday and I'll drag Chara with me whether she likes it or not.  I love you, Grandpa," Frisk said in a thick voice.

"I love you too, Frisk.  I love you girls so much."

"It's time to go, child.  The machine is ready," Gaster stepped into the room.  "We don't have much time left.  I'm truly sorry."

Frisk made her rounds telling everyone goodbye.  She hugged her parents and said, "I love you, Mom and Dad.  You're the best parents anyone could ever have.  Thank you for all you have done for me."

"We love you too, Frisk," Asgore teared up as he squeezed her.

"Yes, we are so proud of you children," Toriel added kissing the crown of her head.

Next she came to Asriel and Sasha.  "My how the tables have turned, Asriel.  Now _I'm_ the one who doesn't want to go," Frisk joked with wet eyes.

"Don't give up on me when you get there.  I love you, Sis," Asriel tried to take her mind off of the inevitable.

"I will never give up on you.  I love you too, my brother.  And I love you, Sasha, my new sister."  Sasha grinned with pain in her eyes as she hugged Frisk.  She then turned to Chara.  "Nor would I give up on you.  Chara, you have been my best friend throughout everything.  I don't know what I would have done without you by my side all these years."

"Don't forget me, Frisky girl," Chara whispered as her voice cracked.

"Never," Frisk replied.  "I love you."  Papyrus came up from behind and hugged them both.

"I LOVE YOU HUMAN!  YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST FRIEND A SKELETON MONSTER COULD HAVE.  OR ANY MONSTER FOR THAT MATTER!!" he shouted.

"I love you too, Pap.  You're the greatest brother-in-law!"  Papyrus kissed her on the forehead like old times.  She then took Serif and held him for a moment.  "I love you too, stinker.  I know you don't understand right now but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe.  Your memory will be right here."  Frisk placed a hand over her heart and kissed him rapidly on the cheek which made him giggle.  Her girls were next as she picked them up and held them to her.  "Lucida, Corsiva, you two are my _whole_ life.  There is nothing I have done or could do that would be as amazing as you.  I love you, my beautiful babies."  She looked into their blue eyes and watched them smile as they reached out for her nose and hair.

"Mama..." Luci babbled.  Frisk kissed them both fighting back the terror that bubbled inside her.  She couldn't do it.  She broke down smelling their powdered hair, feeling their smooth toddler skin, knowing this was all she could ever want and would pick this all over again even above the greatest education Uncle Mettaton's money could buy or the most esteemed career she could land.  Her children, her husband, her family was all she wanted.  Sans reached for Cori and wrapped an arm around her and Luci.  Frisk sobbed into his chest uncontrollably like a little child herself.

"I don't want to go, Sans - I don't want to do this.  For once in my life, I feel so selfish," she wept.

"I know, sweetheart.  We don't have a choice.  Just remember, you're brave and strong and, most of all, you're determined.  Frisk, loving you and the kids has been the highlight of my life.  I love ya, kiddo.  I have a feelin' that's not gonna change in the next timeline either," Sans encouraged her.

"I love you too, Sans."  She looked up at him as he looked into her honey colored eyes with the golden flecks.  He dried her tears and kissed her deeply.  He could feel her heart breaking.  It killed him to hide his own pain knowing her every fear and feeling her every sorrow run through her.  It took everything in him to keep her from knowing his heart was also breaking in half.  "Don't give up wherever you are, kid, because plenty of someones really care about ya.  We're all rootin' for ya, baby."

"It's time, Frisk.  We need to go, child.  Again, I'm so sorry," Gaster spoke up urgently.  He held out his hand in a gentlemanly manner.

"It's okay, babe.  You can do it."  Sans gave her one last kiss.  "Don't look back, kiddo.  Keep lookin' forward because I sure am."

"Thank you, Sans, for everything you have been to me; for everything you have done for me."  He smiled lovingly at her forcing back the tears that welled up in his orbits.  His smile was bittersweet as he took Luci and stepped back to let her go.  Frisk took Gaster's hand.  He draped a friendly arm around the small of her back as he led her to the ball room and into the time machine.  He stepped inside with her and locked the door.  The pistons fired, the engine whirred, and the computer bleeped and pinged.  Gaster surrendered the remaining spark of his powers to set it in motion and fixed their destination to her very first fall into the Underground.

"Take this box," Gaster told her.  "It's the Jumper.  I modified it to do something spectacular.  When I separate again, push this button to trap the pieces inside.  Use this as a bargaining chip with my determined side.  It will get Chara and Asriel a body because I will _not_ refuse such a deal."  He smiled as he placed it in her hand.  "I really am sorry for this mess.  I know this is the hardest thing you've done by far."  She looked down in dismay and nodded her head.  "Just think, though.  You can make the same decisions that brought you here."

"But, the outcome isn't guaranteed..."

"That's the best part!  Nothing is set in stone.  Life isn't a perfect mechanic but it runs more perfect than any machine built.  This is the end of the line for me, dear child.  The power I'm supplying won't sustain this trip much longer."

"How much farther can you make it?!  Please don't leave me Gaster!"

"I can feel my soul tearing apart.  Be ready to use that box!"  Gaster writhed as he exerted all of his power into the machine.  He cracked and shattered as his body started turning back to dust.

"NO!  Please don't leave now, Gaster!  What if I don't make it?!"

"It's okay, Frisk," he said in a calm, soothing voice.  "It's almost over and you'll be safe.  Stay determined.  Now!  Use the box, child!!"  Frisk pressed the button and captured the six initial pieces that split as the seventh vanished.  She felt her sweater and skirt grow baggy as she shrank.  Her womanly body reverted back to its childish state and her hair shortened back into its bob.  Suddenly, the machine stopped and a message on the old screen flashed.  A single word in white appeared and disappeared to reappear:  ARRIVED.  She opened the door and stepped out to look around.

"It's Mt. Ebott..." she talked to herself.  "Why is my voice strange?  Why are my clothes loose?  Where's my chest!?!"  She found a nearby stream and looked into it.  Frisk shrieked seeing that she was a child again.  "I _LITERALLY_ went back to the beginning!  This really was an ultimate RESET!  I'm twelve again!  This is going to be strange having the feelings I do for Sans."  Frisk blushed as she paced while talking herself down.  "Well, I guess it's time to jump in that hole.  I sure hope it's not the Fallen universe..."  Up, up, up Frisk climbed.  She traveled back to the cave and jumped down the hole.  The flowers were soft and smelled nice as she rolled out of them.  She took a few steps and ran right into Flowey.

"Howdy!  I'm Flowey!  Flowey the flower.  You must be new to the Underground.  You're probably so confused.  Someone needs to teach you how things work around here.  I guess-"

"No!  I'm going to show _you_ how things will start working around here!" Frisk interrupted him with a hug.

"W-What?!  What are you doing!?  Do you even know who I am?!"

"Yes, I do.  And I'm not giving up on you.  Just like I promised, I will fight for you because you're my friend... Asriel Dreemurr."

Stricken, Flowey pushed her back.  He shrugged off the initial shock and said, "But, human, don't you know?  There are no friends down here.  Here, it's kill or be killed."  He cackled maniacally and raised his attack bullets but a flame chased him away on cue.

"What a terrible creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth," Toriel appeared.  "Ah, do not be frightened, my child.  I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

"Toriel!!" Frisk cried out as she ran arms open to her.  She threw herself around Toriel's waist.  "I could never be afraid of you."

"Oh!  Dear!  You act as if you know me, child."

"I did in another time.  I'm so happy to see you."  Frisk took Toriel's hand.  She looked back for just a moment to see a ghost.  Chara stood in the buttercups with that wicked grin and red eyes.

'So, you think you can save us?  There is no redemption for humanity or monster kind.' Chara's voice rang in her head.

'Don't worry, Chara.  I won't leave you behind either.  I believe in you.  There's good in you and I've seen it for myself, the kind of person you can be,' Frisk replied.

'You're a fool...'  Chara disappeared.  Frisk followed Toriel through the Ruins.  She met Froggit and Napstablook, bought a spider cider and spider donuts, and made her way to Toriel's house.  After pie and a long one-sided fight, Frisk left the Ruins.  She hugged Toriel goodbye and promised to stay safe.  She walked past the all-too familiar branch.  Smiling to herself, she pressed on until the branch snapped.  Frisk turned quickly hoping to catch a glimpse of her stalker.  No one in sight, she marched on to the bridge.

Footsteps crunched in the fresh snow as her favorite voice spoke, "Human, don't ya know how to greet a new friend?  Turn around and _shake my hand_."  Her eyes watered as she spun around and took his left hand.  The whoopie cushion sang its obnoxious song.  "Ah, the whoopie cushion in the hand never gets old." he laughed.  "Hiya, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."  Frisk still had a hold of his hand not wanting to let go.  He eyed her hand briefly before commenting, "That's a lovely rock you're wearin' on your finger."  He cupped the tips of her fingers to examine it.  "Looks as if ya might be confused there, kiddo.  It's on the wrong finger for a child your age and this thing is a trite too big for ya anyway.  Where did ya get this??"

Frisk glanced at her finger to see what he was going on about.  The black metal band was gone as it should be.  Yet, why did she still have her engagement ring?  "No, it's on the proper hand.  Someone special gave this to me," Frisk explained in her small voice smiling up at him.

"I see.  This person must be quite special for you two to consider yourselves engaged.  Aren't ya much too young for that?"  Frisk blushed as she giggled covering her giddy with the engulfing sleeves of her sweater.  They hung off of her hands as she brought them to her face.  Sans stared at her in wonder for a moment and cracked a smile.  He knew in his bones this human was special.  Something told him in his soul that this human would be the one to turn the tides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. More to come in Undertale - Revolution. Updates won't be as rapid as this story because I was completely finished with this one before I started so don't freak or give up on me if I go a week or two with no update. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was my first chapter. Updates will be sporadic because I live with others in the home and only my husband knows about me posting this. Special thank you to my wonderful hubby who has listened to me read this to him twice now.


End file.
